Glass Emeralds
by KittynMina
Summary: Sucky title. Twelve murders, twelve ambushed reapers, two demons and a near blind lady. What's the connection and how long before things go too far?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I don't know where this came from. Or why. I'm totally not writing fanfics instead of doing my paperwork. And when I do my paperwork, chances are it's going to be covered in doodles anyway. Admin hates me. Anyway, yeah, random fanfic with random bad guy ocs (evil ocs are the best because I tend to torture my characters, obviously) with such wonderfully generic names. I dunno, I'll update sometime, but you know what I'm like, I get distracted. Like distracted from paper work by fanfics. May or may not have pairings. We'll see how I feel. Obviously I don't own anything 'cept my characters, else I wouldn't be writing fanfics. Duh.

* * *

><p>"Another one," Eric muttered. "What is that, the eighth one?"<p>

"If it's the same as the others, he's the twelfth," Alan said. "In just over a month as well. We have to be extra careful now."

Ronald nodded and sipped his coffee, which he was sure was the only thing keeping him on his feet at that point. The three had been leaving after a particularly difficult late shift when the blonde reaper had been rushed passed in a complete mess. Everyone was on alert after now. Twelve reapers, all working in London, maimed with their own death scythes and their glasses taken. It couldn't be a coincidence.

There weren't any official reports linking them. That would just cause panic. Or as much panic as reapers would allow themselves to feel. Everyone knew it though. There was a demon attacking reapers for something other than a clash over souls. None of them had been killed though. It was like they were being hunted just for the thrill of the chase. It was unnerving for those who worked alone but a lot of people just said that odds were on their side- that it'd never happen to them. Ronald almost envied Alan and Eric. They worked together most the time, what with Eric getting to follow Alan around because of his illness. Chances were they weren't going to be attacked. It'd be a brave demon to hunt down a pair and a strong one to manage to beat them both.

"Haven't you got a date tonight, Ronald?" Alan said.

Ronald frowned and shook his head. "Everyone's fussing about these attacks, I suppose."

"You can come back to ours if you'd like," he offered. "Otherwise you'll probably do something silly."

Ronald nodded and took another sip of coffee. He didn't have anything else to do. The demon attacks had everyone on edge, no one wanted to go down to London for a good night out, no one was having parties. In fact, the last couple of months had been incredibly slowly and boring for Ronald. He nodded and flashed Alan a grin.

"Good, if you ended up in the hospital wing, we'd be forced to fetch our own coffees in the morning," Eric said.

His grin widened and he tilted his head slightly. The innocent, childish look. He was the youngest in the office, so of course it was his duty to fetch coffee for everyone. A lot of the older reapers saw him as nothing more than incompetent, childish and reckless. Eric and Alan knew better, most people who knew him did, but it didn't stop them all playing up to it sometimes.

"You look like a Labrador when you do that."

"Eric."

"Mr Knox." Ronald stopped and turned to face William. He looked a little more stressed than normal, but that was all he could expect from him really. It had taken a dozen demon attacks to get even a little from him. "I trust you won't be going into London tonight."

"He's going to hang out with us," Eric said, folding his arms.

"Yeah, I'm not stupid," Ronald laughed. "I know there's a demon around."

"Good. I wouldn't like to see you injured." Ronald's grin somehow grew even wider than even he thought possible. Who said William T. Spears didn't care for anyone or anything beyond work and rules? He was actually worried about him. "We're understaffed as it is."

Or maybe not.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure he's safe," Alan said. "What are we going to do about the demon though?"

"It's being talked over," William said, adjusting his glasses. "There are no solid plans yet, only recommended precautions. Currently, it's recommended that no one leaves unless working so at least you can be found using your death lists. Several people are talking about making everyone work in pairs until the culprit is stopped, but with the amount of work it's not feasible. We're already shorthanded." He shifted his glasses up his nose once more. "The most viable course of action is to keep the distance between souls shorter and have reapers closer together."

"That's it?" Ronald said loudly, folding his arms. "Don't we even know what the demon's after or what it looks like? We have no idea what we're against."

"None of the victims have recovered enough to tell us what happened yet. We don't even know if it's the same demon. Don't get yourselves worked up over unknowns. It won't do anybody any good. There will be an official report as soon as anything becomes clear. I'll see you for work tomorrow."

They nodded and William turned away. Whether William said it or not, all three knew that it had to be the same demon. Everyone knew. Even William's eyes gave away some hint of concern.

"It's playing with us," Eric said as they walked away from the offices. "Why else would it be doing this? It's not killing them but making sure they're in pain and taking a trophy. What other reason is there but for the fun of it and getting us all worked up?"

"Then we should just not think about it, right?" Ronald said. "If we worry, it's winning."

"Oh boys!" Grell came over and grabbed Ronald's arm, almost spilling his coffee. "Have you seen the latest poor victim? He must have been such a cruel demon."

"I thought you were gone for the day," Eric said. "Or at least being forced to do overtime."

"Ahhh, Will just can't spend enough time with me," he replied with a dreamy sigh. "This demon is dividing his attention so much he completely ignores me no matter what I do. I'll just have to work harder."

"I thought you liked when men gave you the cold shoulder," Ronald said under his breath.

"This isn't the right kind of ignoring," he snapped. "I wouldn't expect a child like you to understand how complex love is, Ronald. He's not ignoring me because he knows I like it, he's not noticing me. He's too busy to ignore me. What's a lady to do when she can't even get a man to ignore her properly?"

"Well, we just saw him heading up to his office," Alan said with a small smile. "Maybe he'll have a bit of time to be annoyed while he's filling out reports."

Grell was gone again only seconds later. Ronald couldn't help laughing. If nothing else, Grell was persistent. Given Grell's liking for people who were mean to him, Ronald couldn't help wondering sometimes how Eric got away with being so snide. He didn't hide the fact that he didn't exactly like Grell.

"What are you smirking about?"

"Oh, just thinking; William and that demon have dark hair," he said quietly. "Maybe that bad dye job is the reason why you get away with being mean to Grell."

Eric glared down at him. "You can talk about a bad dye job, Knox. Look at your hair. And if being blonde keep Sutcliff away then that's fine by me."

Ronald nodded quickly. He had a point. At least the demon attacks weren't bringing the mood down too much. They could worry more about that in the morning. The demon had done enough attacks for the week, it was unlikely there'd be another one for another few days. Perhaps by then there'd be some progress.

* * *

><p>The carriage pulled to a stop and Christopher Johnson opened up an umbrella as he stepped out into the warm summer rain. As he approached, the carriage door was opened and the butler glared at him as he opened his own umbrella. It was the 'be quiet and behave' look. Christopher beamed up at him. He'd known Daniel Black for long enough to know what almost every look meant.<p>

Daniel stood at the door, reaching in and a hand slowly took his. The lady of the house, Michelle Oakland, came into view in a plan navy dress and black coat. Christopher bowed his head slightly- not that she could see it as Daniel helped her from the carriage. Her eyes were covered by bandages.

"Welcome back, my lady," Christopher said quietly. "Everything is prepared for you. There's tea waiting."

"Thank you."

Daniel helped Michelle into her London townhouse. Christopher turned and glanced at the carriage- particularly the horses. It was one of Michelle's quirks that she only kept jet black horses, tall, lean and muscular ones specifically. She was considered something of a connoisseur when it came to equines. In fact, her whole family was, her uncle was a well known breeder. Michelle never brought her horses to London though, nor her carriage. She would insist the city air wasn't good for the beasts or the wood of her carriage.

He turned and strode back into the house. Michelle was sitting in her favourite armchair by the fire as Daniel poured her tea. He held the cup and saucer in one hand, gently guiding her hand to it. She grasped it slowly. Despite the bandages over her eyes, Michelle had been determined not to be an invalid. She didn't want to be reliant on her servants anymore than a normal noble. Christopher didn't blame her. Sometimes he wondered why she went so far as to let them near her in her current state.

"Will you be going out on errands again tomorrow, my lady?" Christopher said.

"Yes, quite early I think," she replied. "I take it there were no problems today."

"None whatsoever," Daniel said. "We await your next order."

"Try to remember that. I wouldn't trust either of you half as far as I can through you. Can I have some cake, please?"

"Of course, my lady."

"And see if there's anything more on those dreadful murders, will you? It's so sad, and there were no leads last I heard. It's like London's not safe anymore."

The pair left Michelle to her tea and headed towards the kitchen. Christopher grinned up at Daniel. The butler was a few inches taller than him and slightly thinner, with slightly lighter brown hair and deep blue eyes. Christopher twisted a loose strand of hair around his fingers, golden brown eyes glinting in the darkening light.

"You were hit today," Daniel said bluntly. "Are you hurt?"

Christopher laughed, tossing his hair out of his eyes. "It's the once in a century occurrence, you worrying about me. Are you going soft?"

"If you were injured we'd have to put the plans on hold. Madam wouldn't be pleased."

"Next time we make a deal, let's do it with someone's who's already a maid, that way we don't have to be servants."

Daniel sighed and shook his head. "Come now, it's not so bad. We're getting souls out of it and mixing with the upper class is amusing."

"If they didn't ignore us because we're servants."

"Heaven forbid anyone should ignore you, hmm?"

"I'll be fine by the time we find the next target, ok? There won't be another one for a few days, so I've got plenty of time to recover completely. How weak do you think I am?" Christopher snapped, folding his arms as Daniel sliced the chocolate cake. "Can I-"

"No," Daniel said firmly, pushing his hand away from the icing. "Where are they?"

Christopher laughed and pulled a pair of glasses from his pocket, slipping them on. The world blurred and he squinted at Daniel, who quickly snatched them off him, muttering about being serious. He barely listened to the lecture that followed. Daniel should have known better by now. All he could do was stare jealously at the cake and then glare at the ceramic biscuit barrel that Daniel placed the glasses in.

There was a moment of silence before Christopher realised Daniel had stopped and was glaring down at him. He smiled slowly and straightened up as Daniel's eyes flashed red for a moment. He supposed there were worse things they could be doing. Much as he'd sworn never to contract with a human- he'd never be a lap dog following orders- Daniel had talked him into playing a servant for the sake of a few souls and a bit of fun. At least it had cured his boredom a little. There were far more mundane people he could be serving. Although if he was completely honest- something he wasn't very often if he could get away with it- he would have followed Christopher and helped out on whatever he was doing, just because it was him. There was nothing that entertained him more than annoying his long time friend.

"Daniel," called Michelle from upstairs. "Can you pour me some more tea please?"

"At least she's polite about her demands," Daniel said, picking up the plate with the cake. Christopher smiled and nodded, slowly reaching for the biscuit barrel as Daniel turned away. "Leave it. It's not good for your eyes."

"Urgh, fine. Such a spoil sport. And I do all the hard work anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Yeah, a quick update for chapter two because I'm not going to update now until at least next week, and I always feel bad about having finished chapters on my computer with no one able to read them. Lots of reaper goodness. I feel a kind of empathy for them; my job has crap hours, useless juniors, strict bosses and way too much paperwork than required. I feel sorry for them. And this chapter feature how I envision Ronnie's first meetings with the others, because we really need more official info on this or my imagination will run wild, and some adorable Eric and Alan. And, ok, first chapter, I'm ok with no reviews, but I'd like to get some from now on please. They make me feel good.

* * *

><p>"Shh, Eric, Ronald's sleeping."<p>

Eric laughed and Ronald opened one eye a crack before burying his head in the pillow again. "That boy could sleep through the end of the world. He didn't wake up last night, no matter how loud you were."

"Eric."

Ronald groaned and pulled the duvet up around his head. He didn't remember a while lot of the night before beyond a certain point. Alan spent most the night sitting quietly and reading while Eric and Ronald drank and amused themselves. It was how they often spent nights together. Sometimes Ronald felt incredibly sorry Alan, having to put up with their antics. He quite often ended up comparing them to a pair of rowdy teens. Ronald had the excuse of being young, but Eric really should have known better at his age.

Much as Ronald would have liked remain in bed, he probably did need to get up. It wasn't even his bed- he wasn't sure if the idea of Eric and Alan letting him sleep in their bed alone or having shared it with them was the better option. He groaned and sat up slowly and patted the bedside table for his glasses. He couldn't find them. He groaned and glanced around the blurred room and could just about make out Eric and Alan weren't around, but the bedroom door was open so he assumed they were in the next room. He managed to get to his feet, his pounding headache not being helped by his lack of glasses.

"Guys," he called. "Where are my glasses?"

"Told you," Alan said. There was movement from the other room and Alan came in a moment later. "Here you go."

His glasses were pushed into his hand and he slowly pulled them on. He blinked a moment to clear up his vision and Alan smiled. Eric was leaning against the doorway. He smiled.

"Morning, Puppy."

Ronald wrinkled his nose in disgust at the new nickname. Since Eric had decided he looked like a Labrador he'd decided the name suited him. Obviously, Ronald tried to talk him out of it but once Eric decided on something he was never going to change his mind.

"There's an hour and a half until we have to go to work," Alan said gently. "Take a nice long shower and clear your head, ok? The last thing we need is you working with a hangover and running into a demon. You're stuff's still in the bottom draw."

"Sorry about crashing out," Ronald said.

"It's fine, Ronald, you passed out on the couch and we moved you in here this morning, it's not like you were an inconvenience."

"Only because you're so small," Eric said. "And you're a heavy sleeper, nothing we did disturbed you. Not that it would matter if we did, you're free to join us if you can keep yourself awake."

"Eric," Alan snapped.

"Well, if I don't have anything better to do tonight, I might take you up on that offer, Eric," Ronald said with a smirk.

"Ronald, don't encourage him." Ronald just grinned. He didn't take Eric seriously, and he knew Eric was the same. Alan must have known they were only playing. "Just go and have a shower and get dressed, ok? Hurry up and I'll make you a coffee."

Ronald grinned and nodded. Eric and Alan's relationship was something everyone knew about but no one really acknowledged. Even though everyone knew, they still all acted like it was a secret. Mainly because Alan liked keeping his private life private. He didn't see why it was anyone else's business so they only really acted like a couple around their closest friends. Ronald was fortunate- or unfortunate depending on the day- to be one of the ones they were completely open and comfortable around. Of course, Eric wasn't nearly as modest about it as Alan, especially not around Ronald.

When Ronald had showered and dressed- he'd left a spare set of work clothes at the apartment for this kind of occasion- Eric was sitting with Alan in his arms. Ronald smiled. Neither had noticed him yet and for once they seemed completely at peace. Alan was sitting on Eric's lap, leaning against his chest as Eric whispered into his hair.

"Coffee's on the side, Ronald," Alan whispered, just loud enough to be heard. "Help yourself to breakfast."

"Thanks," he said quietly, moving over quickly and quietly, trying not to disturb them.

It was rare for the pair to be completely calm like that. He didn't know if they were like that more often when they were alone and he just didn't see it often or whether there was something more. He envied them in sometimes. They were so devoted to each other. Ronald didn't doubt for a second Eric would do anything for Alan and probably the other way round as well. He leant back against the kitchen counter, watching silently as he sipped his coffee. It was good coffee at least, not like the cheap stuff they got in the office. Sometimes, he wished he had someone to care about him that much.

Of course, the people he worked with cared. If he was attacked by the demon, he was sure they'd be concerned. Alan and Grell, along with many others who they didn't know nearly as well, pointed out that he and Eric were a lot like brothers and of course, as he got closer to Eric, he ended up being almost mothered by Alan as well. Grell... he wasn't sure what went through Grell's head sometimes, but he cared in his own way even if that way was kind of annoying sometimes.

Then there was William.

He'd been out of the academy for roughly five years now. Five long years since he'd met William and he was no closer to figuring him out. Grell had flittered around the new graduates, looking for anyone of interest. He'd picked out Ronald because he'd paid enough attention to what people said in passing and had called Grell 'Miss' on their first meeting. Grell had declared him simply adorable and pulled him away from his new supervisor, who had just watched in shock then called after them to just make sure his work was done. Grell might have been strange, but he was respected enough that once he'd claimed Ronald, no one had really argued.

Ronald hadn't minded following Grell. He knew Grell was one of the best field agents there were. Having his help so soon out of the academy was an opportunity too good to miss. They'd gone to the cafe just down the street from the office first and picked up some coffees. Grell had listed what everyone liked, while Ronald did his best to remember, saying it was for endearing himself to his new team.

It had been daunting, entering the shared office the first time. Eric had been leaning back on his hair, feet on his desk, with Alan having move his chair to sit next to him, trying to get him to at least look at his paperwork. Eric looked half asleep, although not so asleep he couldn't make a snide comment about Grell being late and having pulled in a kid. Ronald had simply flashed a charming, innocent smile as Grell explained he was his new project. While this seemed to amuse Alan, who welcomed him and apologised for Grell, Eric only warmed up to him when he set the coffees down.

William had appeared out of nowhere looking as stern and cold as ever, wanting to know exactly who he was and why Grell had acquired him. When Grell explained again he nodded, told him not to let his own work suffer or let Grell lead him astray, then thanked him for the coffee and left.

Next thing he knew, no matter what shift he and Grell were doing, Ronald would get coffee for when they got in, William said thanks- the only sign he even knew Ronald existed- he and Grell worked through their lists together and Ronald generally ended up doing the majority of both their paperwork. Ronald had tried to talk to William sometimes. It never worked. Still, in return he got to work with and learn from some of the best reapers around and that in turn got him invited to a lot more parties and dates. It was better than working with his own partner, he was a complete control freak who graduated top in his class and liked to let people know about it. According to him there was no way Ronald deserved to work with him let alone be allowed in the offices of such respected reapers.

"What did the coffee do to deserve that look, Puppy?" Eric called.

Ronald looked up and smiled, ignoring the nickname. Alan was running his fingers lovingly through his hair, something Ronald wished he could do sometimes. Eric's hair always looked so soft and silky and kind of fluffy, it was no wonder Alan would run his fingers through at every chance he got.

"Just thinking," he said quietly.

"Isn't that a sign of the apocalypse?" Eric laughed.

"Don't be mean, love," Alan whispered.

"I should get going anyway," Ronald said, finishing off his coffee and washing up the mug. "I need to get in the coffee run. I'll let you two have some private time."

"Bye, Puppy," Eric said.

He smiled and pulled on his jacket as he left. Outside the sun had barely risen. He groaned and shaded his eyes with his arm, catching a glimpse of his watch as he did. Six o'clock. They were expected to be in at half past so he had plenty of time. He just wished the people up in personnel would consider not giving the people who worked the night shifts the morning shift the next day. Since he was running early, he decided to stop in at the cafe today for some better coffee.

By the time he'd picked up the coffees and got into the offices it was twenty past. Grell was sitting on the reception desk, doing his nails, chatting with the pair of girls there. He waved as Ronald came over.

"It's... this one, Miss Sutcliff," he said quickly, gesturing to one of the coffee cups. Grell picked it up and opened the plastic lid as if inspecting. "I'm not sure you can tell how many sugars are in it by looking at it, Miss Sutcliff."

"Thank you, Ronnie darling," he said, sipping it and smiling. "You got it right, sweetie, and I've told you enough times you can call me Grell. Miss Sutcliff makes me sound like an old maid." He laughed and patted his head. "How was your night with little Alan and Slingby? Didn't get into too much trouble with them, did you?"

"Ronnie!" the receptionists squealed in dismay. Ronald winced and the blonde continued. "You wouldn't ever do something like that, would you?"

"Yeah, we need you free to take us on dates when we're lonely," the brunette said.

"You can't be getting involved with Eric and Alan."

"You can't be getting involved with men full stop."

"We need you too much."

"Ladies, ladies please," Ronald said, stepping back slightly. "We just had some drinks and I crashed out at theirs so there's no need to worry. If you stress too much you'll get wrinkles." They gasped and started chattering over each other. "Hey, calm down. You both look beautiful."

"Oh, that's right, I almost forget," the blonde said. "Mr Spears wanted you to go meet him up in the hospital wing as soon as you got in."

"Right, thanks girls."

"Bye Ronnie."

"Ronnie," Grell called, running after him. "Wait for me. I want to come and see Will too. He wasn't in his office last night. It's like he's avoiding me."

"He'd have to be paying attention to you to avoid you, Miss Grell."

Grell ignored him and talked about things Ronald really didn't care about- what colour of red was on his nails, what outfit he wanted to wear to impress Will, what that demon butler had done to set his soul on fire... He really wasn't that interested but he nodded politely anyway as he put Eric and Alan's coffee's on their desks.

They stepped into the hospital wing and Grell's voice pierced the quiet air. It was always like that in the hospital. No one seemed able to raise their voice- except Grell who could be loud anywhere- and it all seemed cold and dead to Ronald. All the reapers who were attacked by the demon had been put in two rooms, to keep rumours from spreading without any real foundation. If everyone who went in and out was monitored, the theory was so was the information.

"Will!" Grell cried, running over to where he was waiting and throwing his arms around his neck. "Will, I finally get to spend some time with you. To think if it wasn't for those girls in reception telling Ronnie you wanted to see him I'd have never known you were up here waiting for me."

William shoved him off and turned his attention to Ronald, who handed him his coffee. "Thank you, Mr Knox."

"No problem, boss," Ronald said with a smile.

When he'd been transferred from his old team- division, group, what it was called varied depending on who you asked- to working under William, coffee duty was one of the few things that didn't change. William had requested a temporary transfer for one job since they were already stretched to complete all their jobs between the four of them without even taking into account Alan's illness and Grell often causing trouble. They were one of the best collection divisions in the country- perhaps the world- having a very high collection rate. Lots of people would have given anything to have even a temporary transfer.

The problem was, as Ronald had found out very quickly, that they were a difficult bunch. William was overly strict and cold, Eric was extremely protective of Alan, Alan had checkups at least once and month so his workload was off loaded onto the others and Grell was just Grell. He'd heard stories of honour students, who were supposed to the best of the best and able the handle anything, having break downs coping with the stress. They were a bunch of misfits and trouble makers, but they somehow got the job done and forcing someone new into the mix could have disturbed the delicate balance.

Apparently someone in personnel had been paying attention to the situation though- not only that Ronald was already mixing well with them but that he was very uncomfortable with his own work colleagues. He'd been amazed when his supervisor handed him the papers for transfer and told him that he was to fill them out that instant and head out to help William on a job he was already on. He'd been even more stunned when the transfer turned out to be permanent, especially after hearing all the stories. He wasn't sure why he'd been so nervous his first official day with them, he'd been friends with them so long and they welcomed him with open arms, or just a passing acknowledgement and stack of paperwork from William. It had all been uphill from there really, despite William's annoyance at getting yet another troublemaker to deal with.

"Sutcliff, stay outside," William said. "Sign the list, Mr Knox."

Ronald nodded and signed in on a sheet posted next to the door. The control over who went in and out was tight. There were a few large, intimidating reapers guarding the doors making sure no one who wasn't signed in could enter. He glanced over the list. Supervisor and higher mainly, although there were a few lower level reapers. Every one of them had to write who gave them permission to enter too.

"Security's really tight," he muttered.

"We don't want just anyone getting in, Mr Knox," William said. "Consider yourself lucky I was able to get you permission to enter given you're not a close colleague of anyone attacked."

"I probably know them," Ronald said. "I know most people."

"Yes, probably. Sutcliff, your paperwork is on your desk. Please try not to cause too much trouble."

"Oh, but Will-"

"Mr Knox." He strode into one of the two private rooms and Ronald followed quickly. "Goodbye, Sutcliff, don't make me give you more overtime than you already have."

Inside there were six of the twelve victims. There were three nurses and one doctor watching over them. On each bedside table was a set of standard academy glasses until the victims were awake enough to get a new pair. He wasn't completely sure why William had wanted him there. He didn't think he could make much difference. Maybe he was just there to take notes for him.

William led him to one of the beds and Ronald hurried up next to him. He froze as he recognised the reaper there though. William took a sip of his coffee and adjusted his glasses without even glancing down at him.

"I should be getting on with work, boss," he said, his voice slightly hoarse. "I'll go and-"

"Mr Knox, I didn't ask you to be here simply to make you uncomfortable," William said sharply. "He was your partner before you were transferred to my division." Ronald swallowed and nodded. "Are you alright, Mr Knox?"

"He was better than me," he said quietly. "He was always better in the field than me. If the demon got him-"

"It could simply be a coincidence, we don't know it's all the same demon. I wouldn't have allowed your transfer to become permanent if I didn't believe in you, Mr Knox. If it helps you focus, personnel had suggested transferring Mr Doyle a long while ago. I watched him working. I told them I didn't want someone so arrogant working beneath me." Ronald smiled slightly. If it was anyone else, he would have thought it was a sweet lie to make him feel better. William didn't lie though, not even to spare someone's feelings. "We have work to do."

"Oh, of course."

William walked out and Ronald followed on his heels, something he seemed to be doing more and more often, signing out again a moment before he was handed his death list for the day. He glanced at the first soul and the second. They were pretty close together and had a few minutes between them. That wasn't too awkward to start the day with.

"Umm, boss?" William glanced over his shoulder and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Is there a reason you wanted to see me, or was it just to show me Doyle?"

"We're working in the same area today, Mr Knox," William said. "I wanted to make sure I knew where you were. Be careful today, as I said, I don't want to see you in the hospital too. If you run into a demon you're to retreat and come and find me, understand?"

"Sure thing," he said.

"Don't confront it alone."

"I won't, I swear. If I didn't know better I'd think you were starting to go soft, boss." William glared down at him and Ronald grinned. "Alright, maybe you're not. So, we should get going right? Where are your first few souls so I know where to find you?"

"I noted them down in your book, Mr Knox, just like I took note of where you'll be in case you're late meeting me. I took you to see Mr Doyle to make sure you know how serious this is. Don't play games."

* * *

><p>The morning went quickly. Ronald checked his watch and his list. It was almost nine and he had one soul left before he had to check in with William again, who had said they'd get a coffee in the twenty or so minutes before either of them had another soul. This one was a kid. He hated doing kids. He wasn't as sensitive to it as some, but he didn't like it. This one was a sick little boy due to collapse in a back alley in two minutes.<p>

Ronald ran through the streets, hurrying to get there in time without having to watch for too long. These few alleyways were all but deserted and the sun wasn't quite high enough to light them well. It was like from some kind of horror or crime book that Alan often read. For a nice guy he had some morbid tastes. Ronald had flicked through one of his books once, they were horrific and gory. He didn't see the appeal, they saw enough death on the job. Still it played on his mind as he strode through the abandoned streets. For a moment he had to remind himself he was a reaper, there was no need to get worked over silly human books. Ronald gripped his scythe and slowly made his way to the corner he'd seen the kid staggering passed. He was coughing a spluttering just out of sight. All he had to do was wait for the coughing to stop and then he could just step in and take his soul.

Simple.

The problem was, Ronald had a very uneasy feeling in his stomach. He frowned and glanced around. There was no one around. The only sound was the child's weaken, rasping coughs- which were horribly reminiscent of the one time he'd seen Alan have an attack. Maybe that was what the funny feeling was. It all reminded him that one day Alan wouldn't be there anymore. That idea alone was enough to make him feel sick without adding to that what losing him would do to Eric.

Something moved behind him and he almost managed to turn before a hand clamped down over his mouth and his arms were pinned to his side. A startled cry tore from his lips and he managed to drive his elbow back into his captor's ribs. A moment later he was slammed against the closest wall, cracking his head against the bricks and drawing a low groan.

"Stupid kid."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you for McDonalds and their free WiFi for twenty minutes making up for our system being completely redone at work/home, and the one time not being addicted to twitter/facebook is a plus because some people are going crazy. Like I said last chapter, I just can't leave written chapters being unread. Which is why i can't finish chapter 4 because I won't be able to bare not being able upload it. Thank you for those who reviewed last chapter, you lovely people, hugs for you all. I'd like more though. I'd love to be able to check my emails when I next get a connection and see loads of review. That's the dream, to know you people are enjoying what I write.

* * *

><p>"You were about to walk straight into a demon, Puppy," Eric hissed. "Keep quiet."<p>

Ronald groaned and glared up at him in a daze. Alan sighed and Eric let Ronald go. He pushed against the wall to keep himself up and slowly touched the back of his head. There wasn't any blood, but it was agony.

"We saw the demon coming this way, he'd just killed one of ours," Alan said quietly. "And then when you came this way... that's a dead end, you know how demons can be when cornered."

"Yeah... thanks," Ronald said. "But you couldn't have just told me rather than sneaking up on me like that? And stop calling me Puppy."

"Well now," said a quiet voice. They turned. A tall man with dark red was watching them with a grin. "Did I really annoy so many of you? I'm terribly sorry. I thought you were all on high alert and not confronting demons anyway."

"Not confronting demons _alone_," Eric said, brandishing his death scythe. "And you're outnumbered."

"True, but one of you looks like he's about to collapse, and the brunette doesn't look that strong either," the demon said. "Now, I really have no interest in you boys, I've had my fill so why don't you run along?"

"Eric," Alan cried, holding him back. Eric was a fair bit taller and stronger and could have easily pushed Alan off, but wouldn't. He didn't want to get him worked up. "It's not worth it. It won't get the souls back, we'll be late for the next one and you could get hurt. We need to make sure Ronald's not hurt."

"I'm fine."

"I didn't hit him that hard." The demon cleared his throat and they returned their attention to him. "Besides, he might be the one we're after."

"You're all worked up over the attacks, right?" the demon laughed.

"You know about them?" Alan said quietly.

"Everyone knows. We demons aren't exactly very social, not like you lot, but rumours get around," he said. "Everyone knows about you poor reapers being targeted, and you have no idea why."

"You sound like you have an idea."

"I've heard things but nothing solid. So, I'll tell you what I've heard and we'll call it quits, ok, because I really can't be bothered to get into a little fight with you lot. I've got better things to do."

Eric folded his arms. "That depends on what-"

"I'm late," Ronald said. "Mr Spears will come looking for me soon."

"Fine." They all knew William wouldn't be impressed if they were getting into fights with demons, especially after being specifically told not to. It was like asking for overtime. "What do you know?"

The demon grinned. "From what I've heard, you should be asking why she's taking their glasses."

"It's a girl demon?" Alan said.

"No... female demons are rare." He leant back against the wall and tucked his arms behind his head. "No, it'd be a male doing attacks like those but... behind every man there's a powerful woman, right? Why does she want the glasses? She's not having them killed and the demon left most the souls of the murdered. It's the glasses. This information is accurate to my knowledge, honest. Can I go now?"

"Yeah, get lost before I change my mind," Eric snapped, pulling Ronald away from the wall. He wobbled slightly as pain flashed through his head. "Maybe I hit you a bit harder than I meant, but you started it."

"You snuck up on me and grabbed me from behind," Ronald said, lifting his glasses for a moment and rubbing his eyes. "What did you expect me to do? I thought you were demon or something. Let's go and find William before he starts thinking I've run off and got hurt."

"You _are_ hurt, Ronald," Alan said as they left the alleys, shooting Eric a half serious glare. "You could have been a little gentler."

"It's nothing, really. I'll be fine in a few minutes, it's just a headache."

They bumped into William just down the road. He frowned and glared down at them but his gaze soften- as much as it ever did, which wasn't much really- when glanced at Ronald. His frown deepened. Ronald found himself muttering that he was fine before William even asked.

They ended up getting drinks at a small cafe anyway. Alan and Eric got drinks while William started on reports. He'd insisted Ronald just sat down and rested until they were certain he wasn't more permanently damaged. He was slightly offended that William said 'permanently damaged' like he was just some part for the job that needed replacing, but reminded himself that was just how William was.

Alan set down a cup in front of him and he frowned. "This isn't coffee."

"No, it's not," Alan said, pulling out his seat. "It's a nice relaxing tea. Too much caffeine isn't good for a head injury."

"I'm not injured," he groaned. "Why doesn't anyone listen to me?"

"You're obviously not a hundred percent," William said, who had somehow got his hands on Ronald's death list without him noticing. He handed Eric a piece of paper. "Give me your list, Slingby."

Eric clenched his jaw slightly but handed over his list without a fuss. Ronald got the distinct feeling William was shifting a lot of his souls to either his or Eric's lists. When he got his list be it confirmed his theories. He had a lot longer between each soul and all the more difficult collections had been removed. There were still times to check in with William on it though. William handed Eric his list back and Ronald was sure he saw Eric actually bite his tongue to keep from arguing.

"Or would you rather take the overtime for injuring Mr Knox, Slingby?"

"It's ok, boss," Ronald groaned. "It's just a headache, I can do my own work."

"It's fine, Puppy," Eric said. He stood and ruffled his hair gently. "I'd rather pick up your slack than do overtime. It does mean I don't have time to hang around though."

"We'll see you back at the office, Ronald," Alan said quietly, heading after Eric. "Mr Spears."

Ronald smiled and glanced down at the tea. Alan was probably right, but that didn't stop him wanting a coffee, especially when William sipped his. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Stay awake, Mr Knox," William said. Ronald's eyes snapped open again. "If you are injured sleeping won't help. Have your tea." He frowned and took a slow drink. "Mr Knox, why did Slingby call you Puppy?"

His cheeks burned bright red and he lowered his head. "You know what Mr Eric's like. He's decided I look like a puppy. He'll forget about it in a few weeks, I'm sure."

William nodded. Grell had once asked why he was so different on and off the job. He'd pointed out that he knew Eric and Alan well but when on the job he was always so much more polite, the same with Grell himself. Possibly the worst example was William; he'd casually call him William when talking with others off work but would always call his boss or Mr Spears to his face or while working. He was the same with everyone really. It was just a subconscious thing, he didn't do it on purpose. No matter how often Eric, Alan and Grell told him he didn't have to be so respectful and polite he just couldn't drop it without constant conscious effort. If William noticed, he didn't mind or didn't mention it.

"If you have any souls near mine, I can help out," Ronald offered. "I can't just do nothing. At least let me help you out on the jobs you've taken from me. It's the least I can do, I don't want to be a burden, boss."

"Just do your job well and you won't be a burden, Mr Knox," William said firmly. "Slingby has always been careless with his colleagues, just talk to some of his former partners and students he tutored. You're not the first person he's injured by getting a bit rough. I'd say he didn't know his own strength, but he does. He just forgets sometimes. It's amazing how Mr Humphries has lasted so long."

"He's really careful with Mr Alan." William nodded. "I wish we could do something to help him."

"If there was anything to be done I'm sure Slingby would already be doing it. He cares deeply for Mr Humphries."

"You know they're..."

William almost smiled. Ronald was sure that was almost a smile. "I'm not deaf or blind, Mr Knox. They're not as discreet as they think they are. The fact the Mr Humphries giggles and squeals and sounds like he's telling Slingby off every time they think they're alone and forget I have an adjoining office isn't easy to ignore. I noticed that Mr Humphries moved in with Slingby ten months ago as well. Slingby has never been so serious with any of his previous lovers."

It was a little weird to hear William talking about such things, but it was almost reassuring to know William had a more human side. He grinned- which hurt his head slightly but he didn't want to let on- and took another gulp of tea. It was kind of relaxing he supposed.

"Miss Grell says that he's only interested in Mr Alan because he's always in control and Mr Eric likes to be in control."

"He doesn't like things that are out of his control. There's quite a large difference. Mr Humphries disease is completely beyond Slingby's control, it probably terrifies him, but he pushes it aside for My Humphries. Sutcliff knows all this, he merely wants attention, just like if you watch them and know what you're looking for you'll see Slingby isn't in control. It's also not appropriate conversation for the work place."

"I thought we were on a break."

He stood up and adjusted his glasses, glancing down at Ronald expectantly. The blonde checked his list. He still had ten minutes until his next soul, William had taken the one he was supposed to be doing in the next few minutes. He finished the tea and followed him down the busy street. He'd help them William out on these next few souls whether he liked it or not. They were both close together and a few houses apart. It wasn't like it would be hard for William to check on him.

"And don't call Sutcliff Miss. It only encourages him."

"Aren't you worried about him?" Ronald said, rubbing his temple slightly as a moment of pain flashed through him. "He's your partner after all. What if the demon gets him?"

"Firstly, Sutcliff is quite capable of taking care of himself, I'd almost pity any demon who tried to hurt him," William said. "You've seen what's happened with the Phantomhive demon. Secondly, I'm supervisor, he's your partner."

"Really? But I work with you way more."

"I'd rather have only Sutcliff's work turn out so poorly. You have a future; I wouldn't want to be responsible for letting him ruin that." He handed him a piece of paper. "You can do this one, if you feel unwell sit down and let me handle it."

Ronald nodded. At least he was being helpful. With the amount of souls William had split between himself and Eric he'd have felt useless if he hadn't got to help in some way. He suddenly realised how Alan felt with people worrying about his workload all the time. It did make him feel a little childish and inexperienced, like they were all babying him.

* * *

><p>Michelle sighed and made sure to lick off every last piece of cake, icing and sauce she could find on the silver spoon. Daniel sighed. It was a compliment really, that she was so determined to get up every last crumb of the cake he'd made but it was just so childish. He took the plate from her and set it down on the trolley before helping her out of the bath and wrapping her in a towel.<p>

No doubt Christopher would have been leering at their mistress if he was there, the very reason why he sent him out on errands every time. Daniel had no interest in the frail teenage body- in fact he had very little interest in such things at all. He had better things to do with his time. Christopher's excuse was that he had to work twice as hard to make up for his lack of interest. It was laughable, that Christopher had decided he needed to have fun for him.

Michelle, as always, wore a plain, dark dress. It was all she ever wore. Christopher often mused that she didn't know bright colours existed. Another noble's servant had snapped at them that she was blind and she didn't know what she was wearing. When they'd told Michelle she'd simply laughed and stated she knew of a hideous green as well. Daniel smiled at the memory and slowly brushed through her towel dried hair. It was a dark brown, almost black and reached just past her shoulders when she wore it straight, something she didn't do that often. She said it got in the way.

"My lady," Christopher called, more mocking than respectful, striding in.

Michelle's eyes snapped open and locked onto him. Daniel smiled and Christopher took a step back slightly. She wasn't completely blind. Her vision was bad enough that if she relied solely on it she would be completely helpless. However her hearing was good enough to know the direction he was in- there was only one door anyway- and chances were she could see some kind of shape in his place.

"A friend of mine saw reapers today," he said, looking only a little more respectful but still helping himself to a slice of cake. "He ran into three of them and they said there was a fourth in the area. They're all rattled by the attacks."

"Why would my lady be interested in these morbid things?" Daniel said. Michelle straighten up again, facing the mirror as he continued to brush through her hair. "Keep your social life to yourself."

"But I thought you'd want to know this," he said. He leant against the dresser and lifted Michelle's chin to gaze into her eyes. "One little brunette, he was kind of fragile looking, one childish kid who looked like he'd been smacked over the head, and one was this big bottle blonde. He looked serious."

"Get on with it, demon," she hissed, smacking his hand away.

"Ah, you can't order me around, sweetie," he laughed. "I'm not your lapdog." He shot Daniel a glance. "Although someone else said they'd never be a lapdog either." He sneered. "Do you hate those eyes as much as I do?" Daniel placed a hand gently over Michelle's eyes. "Aww, look at him get so protective of his mistress. You make me sick, you know that?"

"What did you hear about the reapers that was so important, Christopher?" he snapped.

His smile turned bright again. "Right, yes, apparently- and I pushed this just for you- the little blonde kid said a certain Mr Spears would come to find him because he was late." Michelle perked up. "Worth it, right?"

"Thank you," Daniel said. "You did a good job."

"That's it?" he cried. "Seriously? Nothing else?"

"Take another slice of cake. We'll talk about what to do next and let you know. Keep an eye on what's going on between the reapers and demons though. It's interesting how such a monstrous demon has managed to go so long without discovery. Let me know if you hear anything."

"Anyone would think he had an accomplice," Michelle whispered.

Daniel smiled and began to wrap new bandages around her eyes. Christopher cut himself another slice and took the trolley out with him. Michelle was playing with a black tie in her lap.

"I hate them more than he could possibly imagine," she said finally. Daniel frowned, then realised she was talking about her eyes. "I can't show them in public... I tried, you know." He nodded. He remembered. "People who don't know tell me it's interesting and pretty and exotic. People who do... what a monster I am, right? Feeding the demons. It's like throwing steak to the wolves. Encouraging them to get too close and no longer fear humans. One day, they'll stop waiting for the meat to be thrown and just kill the humans."

"We were killing humans for their souls long before we started contracting with them, my lady. Look at Christopher. He has never contracted with a soul in his life, neither have I. As with any predator, it's sometimes hit and miss, especially when it comes to avoiding the office monkeys." He sighed and pulled her hair up into a loose bun, avoiding the bandages. "This is merely amusing. The chance like this doesn't come around often. You will have everything I promised you, my dear lady, and I will do my upmost to keep Christopher from getting in the way."

* * *

><p>"Ronald," Alan said gently but sternly, taking Ronald's cup from him. "No coffee."<p>

"Aw but-"

"Listen to him, it's just a precaution, Puppy," Eric said, setting a cup of tea in front of him. Ronald was sure there was a hint of guilt in his voice and eyes.

Grell's head shot up and he grinned. "Puppy?"

"Sutcliff," William said, striding through and putting a pile of paperwork in front of him. "I think it would be best for Mr Knox to have peace a quiet for a while. Please refrain from opening your mouth and actually do your reports for once." He glanced over at Ronald, who was struggling to keep focus on his report. "Mr Knox, if you're struggling to concentrate you can take your paperwork home and recover. I'd rather you went home for the evening than get worse and need longer off. "

"I'm ok," Ronald said. "I swear. I'm not going to collapse or anything. I'm fine."

"Why is everyone so worried?" Grell said. He sat on Ronald's desk, brushing away his paperwork. "What did you do, Ronnie dear?"

"I was about to walk straight into demon," he said quietly. "Mr Eric pulled me back but I hit my head on a wall. It's not as bad as everyone's making out."

"Ronald, you should learn to take this sort of thing seriously." He leant back and grinned. "I could walk you home if you like, just to make sure you get home safely. I could be your nurse. I can watch over you just to make sure you're not sure, Ronnie darling."

"You'll do no such thing, Sutcliff," William snapped. He pulled Grell away and Ronald sighed, closing his eyes for a long silent moment. "Slingby, take Mr Knox home."

"Why does he get to go? I'm just as close to little Ronnie as Eric. You're just doing this to hurt me aren't you, Will?" He attempted to throw his arms around William's neck but William stepped aside. "It's so good to have you back to normal, Will. I thought you were just going to carry on ignoring me until that demon was stopped. I was starting to think I'd have to go and stop that demon myself just to get told off again."

Ronald decided not to point out that stopping a reaper attacking demon probably wouldn't get him told off as Grell managed to latch onto William's arm and burried his head against his neck.

"I'm letting Slingby take Mr Knox because his reports are always on my desk on time and accurate," William said, trying to get Grell off his arm.

"_He_ doesn't actually do it though. If little Alan did my reports for me they'd be just as good as Eric's. Or if Ronnie had time to do them for me like he used to. He was so much more help before he got transfered."

"I'm sure Mr Humphries will get the work done even faster without Slingby distracting him."

"You are a wonderful distraction though, darling," Ronald heard Alan whisper.

"I suppose it's kind of my fault you're feeling so bad, Puppy," Eric said, standing from his desk again.

"It was completely your fault," Alan said, folding his arms. Eric glared down at him and Alan smiled. "You're staying with us again tonight, Ronald."

"He's what?"

"It's the least we can do given you caused this. We can at least keep an eye on him this way, just to make sure you haven't hurt him... and to save him from becoming Grell's paitient. Go on."

"Come on then." Ronald started to argue but Eric glared down at him and he fell silent. "William's giving you time off, take it, it's not going to happen again anytime soon."

He sighed and stood slowly, trying to hide the fact that his vision blurred for a moment as he did. There was no way he was going to win this argument. William took the reports he'd already completed and Ronald picked up the ones he'd yet to do. There weren't too many since he'd been allowed to collect so few souls.

"The number of souls you and Slingby collected doesn't match up again, Mr Humphries," William said as they were leaving.

"Really?" There was a pause. "There was the demon we ran into. Maybe that was it. I'll look into it." He raised his voice slightly to call after them. "No coffee until the morning, Ronald. Make sure you put it out of his reach, Eric."

"Goodnight, _Puppy_," Grell called down the hall and a few reapers turn and stared.

Ronald winced. "I can't believe you called me that in front of him. I'm never going to live this down now. This could get really messy."

"Serves you right. I'm starting to wonder just how many of us are in this relationship. You get to sleep in my bed more often than I do these days. Just hurry up and get better so I don't have to be so nice."

"I wasn't aware you were being nice."

"It's just cruel to pick on a sick puppy, Ronald."

Ronald smiled but didn't say anything else on the subject. He'd try to stop Grell taking the Puppy thing too far tomorrow. His head was starting to pound- although whether that was his injury or just caffeine withdrawal he couldn't tell. He must have let on more than he thought because Eric took his papers from him.

When they reached the door, Eric shifted the papers and patted down his pockets before swearing loudly. Ronald smirked before Eric shot him a warning glare. He wasn't actually going to say anything anyway. It didn't need to be said. Just went Eric finally looked resign to having to go back to the office and get his key, Ronald reached for his own key ring and offered Eric his spare.

"When did you get your own key?"

"Alan gave it to me a few months ago."

"Most people would be worried by that kind of revelation, you know. People will start talking."

"They'll talk whether there's any foundation for it or not. It's what you think that matter's right? And you don't think I'd be sleeping with Alan behind your back, do you?"

Eric glared at him for a moment and Ronald offered him an innocent smile. He knew he was joking. There were three major problems with the idea; firstly, Alan had no interest in anyone other than Eric and seemed like he'd never had interest in anyone before Eric. Secondly, Ronald would never do that to Eric. Thirdly, and possibly most important, Eric would probably kill him. It was that exact reason that even Grell wasn't nearly as flirtatious with Alan as he was with pretty much everyone else.

Eric sat him down on the couch and set his paperwork on the coffee table. He closed his eyes for a moment. The second Eric was gone he was going to find the coffee. It was either going to improve or worsen his condition. He didn't mind that risk. He was dead on his feet as it was.

"You going to be ok on your own, Puppy?" Eric said from the kitchen.

"Yeah, just leave the coffee where I can reach it," Ronald replied.

"You know I can't do that," he said, suddenly appearing leaning on the back of the couch. Ronald was used to it by now but most people didn't notice how quickly and quietly he could move. "Alan wouldn't be impressed, and it could do you damage. Plus, it's expensive coffee, you've already had your one cup for the day. However..." He offered Ronald a bowl. "You can have the last slice of cheesecake."

Ronald grinned and took the bowl eagerly. Eric was the best cook Ronald knew, he'd never turn down one of his desserts. He usually only cooked for Alan. The others had to wait for special occasions.

"I'm so jealous of Alan sometimes," he said quietly.

"Why? You're here all the time anyway," Eric laughed.

"Not _all_ the time," Ronald said. He took a spoonful of cake and smiled. "You've been totally domesticated, you know that? You do whatever Alan says just with a snap of his fingers."

"Domesticated? Just who do you think you're talking to?" Ronald grinned and he pursed his lips, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "You know what happens to puppies who misbehave and talk back to their seniors?" Ronald glanced at him and shook his head slowly, although he got the distinct feeling he didn't want to know. "They get neutered." He straightened up and strode to the door before he could reply. "I'll see you later, Puppy, if you're awake."

He glared after Eric as he left, shoving another spoonful of cake into his mouth and turning to what little paperwork he had left. Yes, Eric was only joking, but sometimes he couldn't help wondering just what Eric was capable of. He'd finish that off and the cake, then he'd look for the coffee. He sighed, grabbed a pen and tried to focus and not fall asleep where he was.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Right, our Wifi is up, if a little patchy, so I'm trying to upload in the five minutes blocks it's working. Another two reviews last chapter, thank you guys, more big hugs for you, although I'd still like some more please. Some cute little Alan and Eric and little Ronnie being unwell and cute too. Lots of cuteness before things get messy next chapter. So reviews please, and hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Ronald?" Alan called gently into the apartment. "Are you still awake?" There was no answer. "I guess not. That's good I suppose. He was alright when you left him, wasn't he, Eric?"<p>

"A little pale, but other than that he was fine," Eric replied. "I'm sure I've told you this at least twice already in the past hour." He wrapped his arms around Alan's shoulders, putting a little weight on him until Alan pushed him off. "What's wrong?"

"I just want to check on him."

Eric looked like he was going to try and talk him out of it but didn't. He took a moment to collect Ronald's paper work and pile it up on the side before heading into the bedroom. Lying on the bed was Ronald, still dressed and looking fairly uncomfortable. Alan sighed. There was a book still open in his lap. He must have dozed off while reading. He did look incredibly uncomfortable but Alan wasn't sure whether it was worth waking him up to move him and at least take off his glasses, jacket and tie.

"That can't be comfortable," Eric muttered.

"No," Alan said. "Do you think we should wake him up?"

A wicked smirk spread across Eric's lips and he back Alan up against the wall. He frowned and folded his arms, trying to remain focused on the job at hand rather than Eric. He could just imagine what Eric was going to say and it wasn't happening.

"Eric, the answer's going to be no."

"I haven't even said it yet, sweetie," Eric said.

"Don't you 'sweetie' me," Alan said firmly as he could manage in that position. "I can already tell by that smirk that the answer's going to be no."

"We know he'll sleep through anything-"

"No. Behave, we've got plenty of time." He pushed Eric away walked to the bed, taking the book from Ronald's lap. "I guess he couldn't find any of your trashy stuff. He picked out one of the tamer ones."

"There's not much tame about many of your books, Al. This is why I buy my own reading material."

"I thought it was because you weren't at the same reading level as I was."

A pair of strong arms wrapped around Alan's waist, lifting him away from the bed and Eric rested his chin on his shoulder. "Did you just call me stupid?"

"Of course not, darling." He reached back and tangled his fingers gently in Eric's hair. "You're just a little blonde."

Eric tilted his head slightly and pouted and Alan almost giggled. Cute was not usually a word associated with Eric, but he was capable of it. He sighed and drew him down into a brief, teasing kiss before he was pushed back across the foot of the bed. Eric leant over him slowly, pinning Alan's arms to the mattress with a level of care that would surprise most people who didn't know him. Given his size and the way he looked most people, even Alan, assumed he was dumb muscle when they first met.

Ronald groaned suddenly and Eric glared over at the sleeping boy. Neither he nor Eric moved for a moment, Alan holding his breath without even realising, waiting to see if Ronald was going to wake up or was just getting more comfortable. When Eric was decided that Ronald was still sound asleep, he turned his attention back to Alan, leaning down to claim his lips.

"Eric? Alan?"

Alan sighed as Eric growled and sat up. "Why do you pick today to be a light sleeper, Knox?"

"Huh?" Ronald mumbled, eyes unfocused and half closed. "What time is it?"

"Just gone six, you fell asleep," Alan said gently. He wriggled out from under Eric and moved next to Ronald. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired..." he yawned. Alan chuckled softly and helped him off with his jacket, handing it off to Eric. "And my head still hurts."

"Is it any better though?"

"A little, I think."

Eric stood slowly and took Ronald's vest and tie as Alan handed them to him. "Al-"

"Shh, Eric," he said quietly, undoing the top buttons on his shirt. "He's barely awake, we can just put him back to bed and he'll be fine. Do you want a something to drink, Ronald?"

"No, I'm ok, I think. You guys don't have to do this for me. I can just go home and look after myself."

"Nonsense," he said firmly. "Eric, get him one of your t-shirts. You should leave something more comfortable than your work clothes here, Ronald." Ronald gave a slightly hum in response. Eric handed him a plain black t-shirt and Alan helped Ronald pull it on. "Is there anything else you need, Ronald?" He shook his head. "Good. So get back into bed and go back to sleep."

He pulled the duvet up around Ronald, who looked like he was almost asleep again already, and gently pulled his glasses off, setting them down on the bedside table. He glanced at Eric. His gaze had softened slightly behind those tinted glasses. It was very easy to forget sometimes that Ronald was incredibly young for a reaper. He was only a teenager physically, that had to have some impact on how he acted even if he did try to act older most the time. It was no wonder nearly everyone had a soft spot for him.

"What time are we working tomorrow?" Ronald murmured.

"Midday-ish," Eric said.

"You can sleep as long as you like. William said if you're not recovered by tomorrow we're to take you to the hospital wing," Alan continued. "So, just relax and got back to sleep."

Ronald nodded slightly but didn't seem to be aware of anything they'd just said. He picked up Ronald's clothes and the spares from this morning. He smiled and Eric followed him out.

"Do you need anything washing, love?" he said quietly.

"And Ron says I'm domesticated," Eric said.

"Someone finally told you, huh? Go and check the bedroom and bathroom."

"Yes, dear, whatever you say, dear."

He giggled and waved his hand dismissively as Eric bowed before leaving. He checked Ronald's pockets carefully and found his keys, half a notebook's worth of notes from various girls, and to his surprise even a few men, and a knife. He smiled. Ronald had always said he didn't see why reapers only had their death scythes, if they lost it they were almost defenceless.

"What are you doing with that?" Eric laughed.

"I found it in Ronald pocket," Alan said, putting it down on the side with the other rest of his things. "Put the stuff in the basket, I'll do it after dinner."

"What else did you find in Ron's pockets?"

"Don't go riffling through his things, what have we got to eat?" He frowned and opened the fridge. "Where's my last slice of cheesecake gone?"

"I let Ron have it," Eric replied, joining him and leaning over him. Alan glanced at him over his shoulder. "Don't look at me like that, he's sick, remember? You're the one mothering him constantly. I give him one slice of cake and suddenly I'm a bad guy."

"It was _my_ cake."

"I made it. I think that makes it my cake, sweetheart. Don't get all possessive over food. Come on, out the way and I'll see what I can find." He gently pushed Alan aside. Alan didn't argue, Eric could make a decent meal out of anything; he'd mostly eaten out or had something that require minimal cooking before he met Eric. It would have been even worse if he was human; at least reapers had the technology that allowed him to have quick meals without much cooking. "Why does Ron have his own key?"

"Well, I just thought since he's probably our closest friend, and he's here all the time, he should have his own key," Alan said. "Just in case, you know. Aren't you glad he had it with him earlier? Especially with you being so forgetful."

"Hmm, you're lucky I trust you. You were a little keen to get Ron undressed." Alan laughed as Eric set down the ingredients and wrapped his arms around him. "You might even be girly enough for him."

"Remind me again why I put with you?"

Eric grinned and lifted Alan's lips to his. He buried one hand in Eric's hair once again, the other gripping his shirt at the collar and pulling him down at little as Eric backed him against the counter.

"Weren't you... going to... cook?" Alan murmured between kisses.

"I've got better things to do."

He laughed as Eric suddenly lifted him up onto the counter, pulling him closer and deepening their kiss. Eric slowly moved his hand over Alan's chest, pulling off his jacket and tossing it aside carelessly. A sudden grumble pulled them apart. Alan smiled sheepishly and his stomach rumbled again.

"Alright, I suppose I can get on with dinner if you're _that_ hungry."

"Make enough for Ronald, just in case he wakes up hungry later." Alan didn't move from the side, just watching Eric work. "Did you know Ronald has been with men?"

"Of course. You didn't?" Alan shook his head and Eric laughed. "He just generally prefers women. He ones said it was that he could appreciate good looks whether it was a man or woman. Personally, I think he's just young and doesn't know what he wants yet. He's messing around and why not? It's what kids do."

"I suppose that makes sense. Do you think he'll be ok?"

"Yes, he'll be fine. He's young, he'll bounce back. He'll be absolutely fine in the morning, you'll see. He's probably suffering from caffeine withdrawal anyway. Isn't it enough he's in my bed without you worrying about him constantly?"

"I'm sorry," Alan said quietly. He glanced over at the bedroom door. "It's just you guys get to fuss over me all the time, I just feel like I should be able to do something in return. It's nice to be able to look after Ronald how you look after me when I'm sick."

Eric laughed and pulled him down off the side, wrapping one arm around his shoulder and placing a kiss on the top of his head. Of course, Alan knew it was different, he and Eric were together, Ronald was their closest friend, of course it was different. He sighed and ran his fingers through Eric's hair, probably not helping with the cooking, but it was so soft and silky he couldn't resist. Eric just smiled and carried on cooking.

It was that perfect contented look that Alan loved so much. He was determined to make the most of all the time he had with Eric, to try and make them both forget about his illness. He hated how much the Thorns hurt Eric. Every time he had an attack he could see how much Eric hated that he couldn't do anything. That was what got to him the most, seeing Eric so hurt.

There was a time when he'd tried to distance himself from Eric. He didn't want friends, he didn't want to have to explain about the Thorns, he didn't want to get too attached knowing he was going to die and he never want to see people upset because of him. There was just something about Eric that, even as his tutor in the academy, made it impossible for him to say no. Becoming his partner just made it even worse. He was forced to explain to him about the Thorns. He'd thought that was going to be the worst of it.

Then he'd realised that he was starting to like Eric as more than a friend. Who would want to be in a relationship with someone they knew was going terminally sick? He'd tried to keep up the barriers around him, to stop himself feeling anything more than friendship for his partner. He just couldn't do it though. If he was going to die, he decided he was going to try and make Eric as happy as he could; perhaps he could make up for some of the pain his death would cause.

His fists clenched absently around Eric's shirt and buried his head in his chest. He couldn't stand the idea of ever causing Eric that much pain. A few tears slipped down his cheeks and a sob tore from his lips. Eric's arms wrapped around him and gently brushed his tears away.

"Don't cry," he said quietly. "Whatever it is, it's not worth crying over."

"I'm sorry," Alan whispered.

"For what? I've seen you cry before," Eric laughed and Alan was all too aware of his hand sliding down his back. "It means I get to comfort you afterwards."

He managed to laugh slightly and lifted his head to gaze up at Eric. He was always laughing and joking about it, trying to make it easier for him. He sighed and closed his eyes. "I love you, Eric."

Eric laughed and leant down, claiming his lips for a brief moment. "If you keep this up I'm going to have to abandon cooking and kick Ron out of bed."

Alan was about to reply when he was silenced by Eric's mouth against his own. He was never going to get anything for dinner if this carried on, but it didn't stop Alan eagerly returning the kiss as Eric brushed away the last few tears. He moaned softly as their kiss deepened, then squealed as the hand on his back dropped lower.

"Eric!" he cried, shoving his away as he flushed bright red. Eric grinned. "You really know how to ruin the moment, don't you? Get on with dinner."

"It's your fault for being a distraction," he chuckled. Alan scowled up at him. "And having such a nice ass. Go on, out my kitchen so I can work properly. I'm sure you can find something to keep you busy."

Alan nodded and picked up his jacket, not yet decided what he was actually going to do. As he walked past Eric he stepped aside quickly and Eric grinned. He was used to Eric patting his behind as he was walking passed and Eric knew it embarrassed him. It was why he always grinning like that when he did it.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Go check on Ron or something. Keep yourself busy."

* * *

><p>Ronald groaned and opened his eyes slightly. He was in Eric and Alan's bed again. He rubbed his eyes and rolled over and found himself lying between the pair. He frowned and a hand ran through his hair.<p>

"Hush, Puppy," Eric breathed. "Go back to sleep."

He sighed and buried his head against Eric's chest. "What happened? I thought I'd be on the couch."

"I couldn't be bothered to move you and Alan refused to let you sleep on his side of the bed and you're not sleeping on my side of the bed. He's fussy like that." Eric ran fingers through Ronald's hair once more and the smaller reaper sighed contently, closing his eye again. "How's your head?"

"Better. What time is it?"

Eric grabbed his wrist and pulled it up so he could see the watch. "Five. You've been out for about twelve hours and we're not back in work until midday, so go back to sleep. You need your rest."

He nodded and snuggled up against him without thinking. He was just so warm and being able to lie next to someone when he wasn't well was strangely nostalgic. He didn't remember much from his life before he was a reaper, in fact he didn't really remember anything before the academy- although, lot of things gave him flashes of memories and a feeling of déjà vu and sometimes he was sure he remembered in his dreams, but the feeling always vanished just as quickly. Cuddling up to someone when he wasn't feeling right was just instinct, like something he'd done since he was a child. His co-workers- apart from William- weren't too bothered by personal space so they didn't mind either.

"Alan's so lucky to have you looking after him," he whispered. "I'd love to have someone who loves me looking after me all the time."

Eric laughed quietly and Alan rolled over, a delicate hand resting on Ronald's side. "You're still young, Ronald, you've got time to fall in love. And until then, you've got us."

"Stop being soppy and both of you go to sleep," Eric said. "I don't expect to be up this early when I don't have to get up for work."

Eric took Alan's hand but didn't move it from it place resting on Ronald's side, the other hand not moving from its place in his hair. It felt natural to be lying between the pair. Another feeling of nostalgia washed over him again. For a moment he was sure he could remember climbing into his parents bed and lying between them, but then he couldn't even remember if he had parents. Within seconds he was dozing off again, completely at peace lying between his seniors.

The last thing he remembered was Alan muttering about not being fussy and Eric laughing.

* * *

><p>"Right, I'm going to get the coffee," Ronald called, pulling on his jacket and heading for the door. "I'll see you guys in half an hour."<p>

"Are you sure you feel alright, Ronald?" Alan said, stepping in front of the door and folding his arms. "You don't have to go in, we'll take you to the hospital if you want."

"I'm fine, I promise," he said. "I need to take my reports to William and get the coffees and make up for being so useless yesterday. I'll see you later."

"Puppy," Eric said. He turned. Eric was holding out his reports. "You might want to actually take the reports."

"Oh yeah. Thanks."

He took them quickly and Alan stepped aside reluctantly. Out in the midday sun, Ronald sighed and stretched his hands above his head, careful not to drop his reports. He felt better that day than he had in a long while, more refreshed and awake, with a slight spring in his step. Perhaps he had been running himself down with all the late night parties and different shifts. Or maybe it was just having shared a bed and being able to lie close to someone that had relaxed him. Things had been so quiet lately he'd been spending most nights out drinking or with Eric and Alan; the demon attacks were really ruining his social life. Whatever it was he was glad. There wasn't anything that could bring him down today.

He glanced at his watch as he entered the offices. Twenty past twelve. Anyone doing office work was on their lunch break. Their work hours really were awful. There were four main shifts- early, day, late and night- they worked ten out of fourteen days, then two days they got half days, and two days off. Most the shifts lasted for ten or eleven hours split between field work and paper work. Personnel said it was the most efficient way of doing things. Ronald didn't really agree, especially when working the late shift- twelve thirty 'til eleven- meant he missed out a lot of parties and nearly always got the morning shift- half six 'til half five- the next day. Incredibly poor planning on their part. He was dead on his feet by the end, although, as William had once point out when he fell asleep at his desk, it didn't stop him going to parties and not going home until four the next morning.

"Mr Spears said to leave the reports on the pile and meet him in the hospital, Knox," called one of the receptionists- not one of the ones who liked him this time. He'd have to work on that. "And tell him I'm not a messenger."

"Well what else do you secretaries do?" Ronald said with a grin. "We don't exactly have many visitors."

He laughed and bounced up the stairs to their office, setting Alan and Eric's coffees down, ducking into William's office just as he heard Grell coming down the hall and putting his reports on the pile with the rest of yesterday's paper work. He didn't want to be babied by Grell and he didn't want to know what he was going to say about being called Puppy. He knew Grell wouldn't let something like that go easily.

"Will?" he called into the empty office. "Oh... and no coffee yet. I hope Ronnie's ok." Eric and Alan's voice could be heard down the hall and Grell clapped his hands, spinning on his heel and running out. "Eric! Alan! Where's Ronnie? There's no coffee waiting for me. I got him a present to make him feel better too."

Ronald stepped out the office, making sure to put Grell's coffee on his desk as he went passed, and glanced down the hall to where Grell was with Eric and Alan with his back to the door. Good, he didn't want to know to know what the present was. He smiled and hurried down the hall towards the hospital.

"Wait, your coffees were- where's Ronald? You wait until I get my hands on him for hiding from me! And after I got him a present too!"

Once around the corner and up the stairs, Ronald was reasonably happy Grell wasn't going to come after him. William was waiting for him as he'd expected. He smiled and William adjusted his glasses.

"You're late, Mr Knox. If you weren't feeling up to work, you should be resting in the hospital by now, so that's not an excuse," he said.

"I'm feeling great actually, boss," Ronald said, handing William his coffee. "I had to duck Miss Grell though. I assume you didn't want him up here again."

"Thank you, Mr Knox," he said sipping his coffee. "And I appreciate you avoiding Sutcliff. I'm glad to hear you've recovered fully. We'll be working in the same area again." He handed Ronald his death list. "You'll check in with me as with yesterday."

"Did Eric and Alan fill you in on what the demon we met yesterday said?"

"Yes, the only useful bit of information was that this demon is contracted to a woman," he said. "That means the demon is following orders which means he's not as important as her. Finding her is the surest way to stop it. That is if we can trust the word of a demon."

"But the glasses?"

"If you're asking for a theory on why she wants reaper's glasses, it's most likely that she saw a reaper when a loved one died and the demon twisted her into believing it was somehow our fault. Taking a reaper's glasses puts them at a severe disadvantage, almost like incapacitating them, and being defeated with their own weapon would be a way of humiliating the victim. She probably keeps the glasses as a trophy, much like serial killers do. It's also possible she's trying to find the reaper who judged her loved one's soul. Of course, there are many other explanations, but these are the most plausible conclusions given what we know."

Ronald nodded slowly and followed William out to London. Their first souls were rather close so Ronald stuck close. Just down the street from their first souls, William stopped and glanced down at Ronald.

"Mr Knox." He glanced up at William. "I was in the hospital wing because one of the demon's victims died. Mr Doyle." Ronald swallowed heavily but didn't say a word. His good mood had vanished though. "It turns out there was a second injury caused with his death scythe that a careless doctor missed. It wasn't fatal straight away but after so long untreated he died early this morning. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Ronald whispered. "Death's a part of life, right? It's that demon's fault anyway. We don't have to be sorry, we just have to stop him and his master before anyone else dies."

William nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly, causing Ronald's head to jerk up. "Be careful, Mr Knox. He's killed now, things are far more serious. I don't want you to get hurt again anytime soon."

"Yeah, don't want to be inefficient, right? We're understaffed as it is."

"Yes, there's that," William said striding away. "And I was somewhat worried about you."

Ronald smiled. That lifted his mood a little. William had actually admitted he was worried. Somewhat worried however cold and clinical it sounded was still worried. He glanced at his watch and ran after William. If he didn't pay attention he was going to be late.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** A dramatic little chapter, well, I say little, it's kinda a bit longer than the others. We learn some more about Michelle, there's a surprise for Ronnie, Will is quite obviously in denial and there's a little cliffhanger at the end... not that it would be anywhere else... yeah. Ok, moving swiftly on. What will happen next? It may or may not depend on reviews. Lol, bribary and corruption, the answer to everything. No, serious, big thanks for more reviews, hugs and have yourself a cookie for those who reviewed. Please, keep them coming.

* * *

><p>There was a quiet knock on the office door that Ronald tried to ignore but William looked up. When they'd come in from field work that day, William had told Ronald to pull up a chair in his office. It seemed he wasn't completely convinced that he was recovered and that Doyle's death wasn't effecting him. So he'd worked quietly, sharing William's desk and trying to ignore the chatter from the adjoining office. He couldn't make out what they were saying but he could hear them, which was incredibly frustrating.<p>

Every now and again William would check on the others, sometimes he'd be gone for almost half an hour having dragged Grell away, and sometimes Grell would burst. Ronald was convinced by now that Grell was coming in more than normal so he could make comments about William ignoring him for Ronald. Despite knowing it was highly unlikely, he was a little taken by the idea. Sometimes Grell would move a bit close and William's death scythe would be placed firmly between them within moments. William would tell Grell to leave Ronald alone, he was working and didn't need him causing trouble but Grell insisted that William was trying to make him jealous.

Despite all this, Ronald had finished his work a lot earlier than normal. Probably because he wasn't chatting away with Eric and Grell.

"Alan wants to know if our Puppy is free to go," Eric said. "And I've got all the reports."

Ronald looked up as Eric put the files on the desk and slowly closed the files around his paper work. He made it sound like he was being kept prisoner. He glanced at William, who had return to his paper work. There was a moment of silence before his set his pen down and sighed.

"He'll be out in a minute, Slingby, shut the door behind you."

"Alright," Eric said. "We'll be waiting by the doors for you, Puppy."

Ronald nodded and Eric shut the door behind him. They waited until the office outside fell silent before William stood and sorted through the reports before handing half of them to Ronald. He strode out and Ronald followed quickly. They walked in silence through the halls and up several floors. The offices on the top few floors belonged to the higher level reapers. Ronald had only been up there once, on his first day in the academy when they'd been shown everything and then had been strictly forbidden from going there without permission. It was against the rules for anyone lower than a supervisor to be on those floors without good reason.

He glanced in some of the offices. They were huge; the smallest one he'd seen was their shared office and William's office combined. Some of the reapers inside were doing paper work, or talking to their secretaries- personal assistants at that level probably. And these weren't even the highest reapers there were. This was only the British HQ after all. He even noticed one of the reapers had a young woman on his lap.

The few people in the halls gave him strange looks, like he was completely beneath them. He stuck close to William and no one said a word directly to them. There were a few comments he heard once they thought they were out of earshot. William knocked on one of the doors and there was a call from inside. Ronald glanced at the name on the door. Jeremy Thomas, District Supervisor. He was the man directly above William, in charge of the field work in London and the surrounding area.

Sitting behind his desk was a tall, blonde haired man. He looked almost as serious as William, but he smiled seeing as they stepped in and William shut the door. There was a desk to one side and a far more serious looking dark haired woman was sitting there- his PA no doubt. She glanced up at them and adjusted her glasses. Ronald had never seen her before. The higher ups tended not to mingle with plain old officers though, and from the few he'd met, they tended to be cold and strict to the point where even William looked kind or driven and ruthless.

"William," he said warmly. "How was your day?"

"There were no incidents, Mr Thomas," William replied.

Jeremy sighed and shook his head, glancing at Ronald. "I've been asking him that every day since I met him when he brings me up his reports and he just gives me a boring answer like that." He stood and offered Ronald his hand. Ronald shifted his files and shook his hand quickly. "Jeremy Thomas, District Supervisor. And you are... don't tell me. You're Ronald Knox, five years out of the academy and I have been very impressed with your work."

"Th-thank you, sir," he said, lowering his head modestly.

"Don't call me sir, Ronald, it makes me feel old." He turned his attention back to William. "So, William, have you decided to accept? I'd back you all the way if you decided to take Ronald with you."

"No, I'm afraid not, Mr Thomas," William said, slightly more stiffly than normal, almost agitated. "Just handing in today's reports."

Jeremy sat back down and sighed, gesturing to the pile on the side of his desk. "Of course. Well, do let me know if you change your mind any time soon, it won't be long it's no longer an option." William placed the desks down and Ronald did the same. "It's good to see you're recovered, Ronald. I was very concerned when I read the incident report. Slingby should really be more careful, but then he never changes." He laughed to himself and shook his head as if at some private joke. "I'm glad you're ok."

"Thank you," Ronald said quietly.

"Come along, Mr Knox," William said. "You'll keep Slingby and Mr Humphries waiting."

They walked out as Jeremy waved. There was something wrong though. Ronald kept replaying the conversation, how William had reacted to Jeremy's questions. He wanted to ask what was going on but he didn't want to interfere. The reaction was small, barely noticeable, but he'd never seen William take something so badly.

"Boss?" he said quietly as they walked down the halls.

"You're going to ask what all that was about, aren't you?" William said. He nodded and William adjusted his glasses so the light reflected off the lenses, so Ronald couldn't see his eyes. That worried him. "A position had opened up, a higher position. It has been suggested that I take it."

"Oh." He didn't know what else to say. He supposed it was a good thing for William. He deserved it. "Congratulations..."

"I haven't taken it yet, Mr Knox," he said quietly. Ronald was sure there was something almost sad in his voice. "I still might not. It's the District Supervisor for Edinburgh."

"That's a big job," he said, trying to sound pleased for him. He was, really, it was just a shock that was all. "They must really believe in you. I bet it's better hours and less stress, right? Better pay too."

"More standard hours would be more accurate. There is a higher rate of pay, yes, and more days off, but more responsibility when things go wrong. These demons attacks have all taken place in London, so Mr Thomas is the one responsible since it's his job to keep this district safe."

"So, um... what's going to happen to us?"

"Given how delicate the balance is in the office they will probably give the position of supervisor to the most senior officer who isn't Sutcliff and simply slide in another troublemaker to take his place and see how it goes. That or they'll stretch you at four like we did before you were transferred."

"Mr Eric would be supervisor."

"Yes, Slingby. I assume Mr Humphries will take one the majority of the responsibility."

"Why haven't you taken the job yet? And what did Mr Thomas mean about me?"

William looked down at him for a moment in silence before answering. "Mr Thomas has suggested that you accompany me and that you would become my assistant. Not a PA, he believes you're far above getting coffee and taking notes, that's a receptionist's job. You'd become the Assistant District Supervisor. He's impressed with how well you've done since you transferred. He's incredibly dedicated to keeping an eye on everyone under his watch. He's impressed with your with your work."

"I'm supposed to... but I..." He stopped and William turned to him. "All my friends are here, like Mr Eric and Mr Alan... and Miss Grell too, I guess. I can't just leave, even for a job as big as this. Why me anyway? Aren't there people way more qualified? Like people who have experience as supervisor of divisions and stuff?"

"Because you're young and have a lot of potential and we already work together, there would be no need to get used to new people, Mr Knox. That's what Mr Thomas said. Of course, I haven't decided whether to take the job yet. It would only be if you were interested, obviously."

Ronald frowned and looked up at him before slowly starting to walk again as they headed towards the doors. It was a huge opportunity. The job had more field work than the District Supervisor, mainly keeping an eye on the reapers in their area, and also doing assessments and handling more difficult souls that seemed too much for the lower reapers. It was a huge pay rise, Assistant District Supervisor put him in the position to move up, especially if he was to continue working under William. It wasn't unusual for partners to stick together no matter how high on the chain they were. He liked working for William too. He was strict but he wasn't cruel. It wasn't like he wouldn't be able to keep in contact with his friends here either. He glanced up at William for a moment before he lowered his head, actually a little embarrassed to ask but knowing he had to.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

There was a pause. "I'm sure if you were to decide against it that there would be someone just as capable. You still have a lot to learn, and this is not the sort of job you could afford to make mistakes in. It's Mr Thomas' suggestion for you to join me, I don't know what put you above others of a similar level. If you have any questions you should arrange to talk to him. I have no interest in influencing your decision."

Ronald was glad he was a step behind William by this point so that he couldn't see how disappointed he was. He wasn't sure about leaving if William decided to take the job, but hearing him say he'd wanted Ronald to come would have swung the odds in favour of leaving. He really didn't know what to think about William, still. Just when he thought perhaps William did care about them as people rather than a work force he made it sound like he really didn't care if he never saw any of them again.

"Is that all you wanted from me, Mr Spears?" he said quietly, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"No, however I think you've probably kept Slingby and Mr Humphries waiting long enough," William said. He nodded and walked past towards the doors, trying not to look like he was hurrying. "Goodnight, Mr Knox."

"Goodnight, Mr Spears."

As soon as he was out of sight of William he sped up, hurrying down the last set of stairs and almost smacking straight into Eric as he was coming up. The larger reaper wrapped his arm around his shoulders but Ronald shoved him off roughly before he could say a word or drag him off to Alan and Grell. He didn't want to be called Puppy, he didn't want to know what Grell had for him, he didn't want to be around them with everything suddenly a mess in his head. He needed to be alone and think it all through.

"Alright, Puppy, no need to be so rough," Eric laughed, catching his wrist. "I was just about to come and find you. We were getting worried." Ronald snatched his wrist away and tried to step passed him but Eric closed his hands around his forearms and held him completely still. Their gaze met and Eric frowned as Ronald tried to push him off. "Ron?" He stopped fighting and just gave in. There was no way he was getting out of Eric's hold. "Ronald? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing, it's not important," Ronald said, turning away as much as he could. "Let go."

"You're a really bad liar," he said. "Today you've been an a great mood, you've not been able to stop smiling every time I've seen you and now look at you. What'd he say?"

He bit his lip slightly and looked up at him, his throat running completely dry. Eric sighed and he shook his head. He couldn't say anything. After a few long moments that felt like hours Eric sighed and pulled him down the stairs.

"You need a drink."

Alan and Grell were waiting by the doors. Grell came running over with a bag but Eric shook his head and he stopped in his tracks. Whatever he was about to say or do, he was at least sensitive enough to know when his antics weren't appreciated. Ronald tried to tell himself this wasn't a big deal, it shouldn't really get him this worked up. It was just a job offer, he should be pleased, they should be celebrating, and he could always just say he didn't want it. They should be celebrating William's new opportunity too. It was just all very sudden. He tried to tell himself that in a few hours it would have sunken in and he would be laughing with everyone else.

"Are you alright, Ronald?" Alan said.

"Yeah, fine," he said quietly. "I just need to get out and blow off some steam."

"Is your head starting to hurt again?" he said.

"No, it's just been such a long time," he said, pushing Eric away slowly. "This stupid demon has got everyone so uptight I can't have any fun; no parties and the girls won't come out drinking... it's just so stressful. Can we go out into London tonight? We need to stop letting this demon get to us."

"Yeah, come on," Eric said.

"I'm coming too," Grell said, throwing his arms around Ronald's neck. "My poor Ronnie has had such a bad time recently. We need to cheer him up. And since we've got tomorrow off we can go wild. Don't worry, we'll look after you."

"You don't have to, Grell," he said, trying to get loose. "Really."

"Nonsense, Ronnie. Anything to make you feel better. We can hang out together, the four of us, all tonight and all tomorrow. We might even be able to get Will to join us if we disguise it as a business meeting. So, you boys promise you'll meet me outside the doors in an hour to give me time to get changed and so you can put on something less worky and more stylish and we can go, ok? Promise me."

"Yes, Sutcliff, we promise," Eric said. "Now get lost while we figure out what's really wrong with Ron."

"Right, I'll try not to wear something that outshines you too much."

"Grell," Alan called as Grell went for the doors. "We might be a late, Ronald's half an hour away."

He flounced off and Alan sighed. "Your place is furthest, Ronald, so we'll go there first and stop in at ours on the way back."

Ronald nodded. The half an hour's walk to his apartment was almost entirely uphill. For a lot of the way, Eric complained about the distance, and the hill and then how Ronald was on the eighth floor. Ronald smiled slightly. How was he supposed to leave all this? He fumbled with his keys until Alan took them from him and opened the door.

"So?" Eric said, kicking off his shows at the door. Ronald frowned and did the same, slipping into a pair of slippers he kept there. He'd get new carpets at some stage- ones that weren't cream- but he'd not been living there for long. "What's really going on?"

He forced a smile and turned to them. "We should be celebrating and having fun."

"What's the occasion?" Alan said.

Ronald went through to his bedroom and opened up his wardrobe. "I met Mr Thomas, you know, the District Super. He's really impressed with me. He was talking about a position that might be coming open soon."

"Ronald, that's great. Isn't that great, Eric?"

"Yeah, why are you looking so down when you've got a possible promotion in the works?" Eric laughed. "You're right, we should be celebrating. This is brilliant news, Puppy."

It was all starting to sink in now. He should be celebrating, even if William didn't care if he took the job or not, even if William didn't take the job, it was good news that they thought he was worthy of promotion. He could think about everything else later.

He changed into a pair of dark baggy pants and a dark t-shirt. On his way out his room, he grabbed a jacket. Eric and Alan were waiting for him in the kitchen. They looked incredibly pleased for him. Or were they just faking because they were in shock like he was with William. Maybe the two older reapers were annoyed because he was already getting promotion and they weren't. He mental kicked himself. Eric and Alan would never be like that. It was ridiculous of him to think like that.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Lady Oakland," William said quietly.<p>

Michelle laughed and turned her bandaged head towards him. She was sitting peacefully in an armchair by the fire. He adjusted his glasses and moved around in front of her, keeping his death scythe ready. Michelle pulled reached back and slowly began to remove her bandages. William's frown deepened and he stepped forwards to remove them for her, if only to speed up the process. He didn't want to be in her company any longer than was neccessary.

"Please, Mr Spears, take a seat," she said. William nodded and sat across from her. "I assume you came here on business, not just to remind me of the past. You called me by my new title. You still respect me. Don't feel the need to address me so formally."

"Miss Galloway," he said.

"Better, or at least as good as I can expect from you," she said.

William pushed his glasses up his nose and met Michelle's gaze. Bitter hatred swirling in pools of radiant green, something more familiar than he cared to admit.

"What _did_ you want, William?" Michelle said quietly.

"It took me a long time to find your latest identity," William said. "It's impressive that you managed to slip in so easily. You never did things on a small scale. How did you get in?"

"You keep talking like that I might think you're spying on me. There's a lot we could learnt from demons; how to ply humans with sweet word so they think they're making all the decisions. I merely convinced them I was their family. You always said I had a way with words. I only ever met one person who put me in a situation I couldn't talk myself out of."

"You brought it on yourself, Michelle."

"You took everything from me."

"Did you honestly think you were going to get away with it? I was under the impression you were smarter than that."

"I did what I had to. I regret nothing except letting you catch me."

"You did what you wanted to do." He shifted his glasses and she smiled. "You were a danger to everyone around you, if you carried on you'd have done even more damage. I didn't do this to you, Michelle."

"Are you afraid of me, William?"

"No."

"You should be."

"I'm concerned about what you would do to hurt me though." Michelle grinned. "If I ever began to care for someone, they would become your target." She nodded. "And I am concerned by what I'd do to you if you ever did hurt someone I cared for."

"Good job you don't have a heart then, right? I doubt this is actually what you came here for though. What's wrong, Will?"

"What do you know about the demon attacks?"

"That they don't affect me, I don't have glasses anymore," Michelle said. "You're only asking because I have a reputation for hanging around demons." She paused and William was well aware that she was giving him time to dispute it, even though she knew he wouldn't. "The girl you're looking for isn't going to stop until she's destroyed one specific reaper. She doesn't want to do it to kill anyone, only to completely ruin the one she blames for her fall from power."

"The sounds a lot like you."

"Don't be silly, William. Look at me, can you see a contract anywhere on me? Why would a demon do anything as silly as attack reapers with being ordered to? Besides, the demon I get all my information from is way too serious. The one you're looking for is enjoying it."

"Thank you for the information," he said quietly, standing up. "And as for your thoughts that I might be spying on you, I believe it only counts as spying it I'm doing it without your knowledge. I make no secret of the fact that I'm keeping a close eye on your movements. You're incredibly dangerous."

"Oh come now, I have no death scythe and no glasses."

"Your death scythe disappeared only hours before it was due to be destroyed and humans can make glasses. Even so, I doubt that makes you anything like harmless."

"Goodbye, Mr Spears."

"Goodnight, Lady Oakland."

He turned and strode away towards the door. Investigating Michelle as the cause had been a long shot according to the higher ups. Most saw her as a disgraced reaper who had long since given up on causing much trouble and was content to live life in the lap of luxury. They also assumed what Michelle had said- a demon wouldn't attack a reaper unless it was over a soul or they were ordered to- and while she was known to deal with demons, they doubted there would ever be a contract between reaper and demon. William hadn't been sure about any of those assumptions, and so was investigating Michelle on his own terms.

"Oh, and Will." He stopped and looked over his shoulder. She was grinning. "If anything should happen to that cute blonde you have working for you, the one you were talking to up top earlier, do feel free to stop by so I can see how much it hurts you. I'll even fetch out the flimsy pair of human glasses I had made, just so I can actually see your pain."

He whipped around and Michelle moved her head up just enough to avoid the end of his death scythe, as he knew she would. He didn't intend to kill her, Michelle was far too experienced to be killed by such a simple movement. Her grin widened but William didn't let her see anything he was feeling, especially not how disconcerted he was that she knew about Ronald.

After a moment, he retracted his scythe and strode towards the doors. She had been looking for a reaction. He told himself she'd merely picked a board characteristic. Cute blonde; Ronald was most certainly that, but he'd heard some women describe Eric as such as well. The odds of him having at least one blonde haired reaper working for him were in his favour and cute was very subjective. And he had given her exactly what she'd been looking for. At least he'd stopped himself before he gave away too much.

"Do send Sutcliff my love, Mr Spears."

William strode through the offices only half an hour later, to report to Jeremy. He was in his office, as usual. The demon attacks meant he rarely seemed to leave anymore. Jeremy smiled as he opened the door. His PA wasn't there. William was almost glad. Jeremy smiled.

"You went to see Galloway then, William?" he said. William nodded. "How is she doing?"

"She's managed to convince a noble family she's their missing niece," William said. "She denied any active role in the attacks."

"You don't believe her though."

"Miss Galloway has proven enough times that she can weave truth and lies together so perfectly that no one can trust a word she says."

"You seem rattled. Is something wrong? Did Galloway say something?"

"She may have indirectly threatened one of my division members," William said. "She made if perfectly clear should he be injured she would be incredibly pleased. She didn't even try to hide how much these attacks pleased her."

"Who did she threaten?"

"She was just vague enough to not be taken seriously by people who don't know her. Logically, there's no way she could have been in the reaper's realm to see anyone who worked under me, let alone know I was talking with him up on these levels."

"Galloway was talking about Ronald?"

"Like I said, she's most likely just taking pleasure in getting us worked up by simply playing towards the odds."

"Perhaps, but as you said, you can't tell with her what's truth and what's lies. As I told you when you first began to be suspicious of her, if you start to play her game you'll never be able to escape. It's a game no one wins."

"I proved what she was doing," William said, shifting his glasses. "I beat her."

"You played with her, William, and I warned you that there was no way out. You're still playing. Even if you kill her and finally beat her, so that there's no longer any doubt that she will never come after you again, what will it cost you?" William frowned. "I think you should let go, William, and hope that if you leave her alone she'll return the favour."

"Is that an order, Mr Thomas?"

Jeremy paused and sighed. "No, William, it's not. Just be careful and be sure you're willing to give up absolutely everything to beat her, because it may well cost you that much. Galloway was never one to make idle threats."

"I caught her out once, I'll just have to do it again, and this time we'll have to make sure she doesn't get away again, won't we? Breaking regulations as she did-"

"If you really believe she's a threat, and you're trying to protect someone you care about, then you do what you think is needed, William. You're a sensible supervisor, you're workers trust you and if you're going to take the job in Edinburgh you need to be able to take responsibility."

William nodded, then paused and frowned. "Mr Thomas?"

"Yes?"

"You said protecting someone I care about?"

"Of course," Jeremy said with a smile. "Now, haven't you got better things to be doing with your time off? I doubt your colleagues are worrying about work related matters. Oh, did you mention my proposal to Mr Knox yet?"

"Yes." He shifted his glasses again and Jeremy frowned. William swore mentally, Jeremy had known him so long he'd learnt to read how he was feeling from how he moved his glasses. "He seemed a little shocked."

"I thought you were never going to tell him. I suppose it would be a shock, for a young officer to be offered such a high level job so quickly. He must have been suspicious." He sighed and shook his head. "I'll talk to him about it at the next chance I get. Now, you, go home and relax, do you hear me? I need my best division to be ready to work hard when you're next in. Go and enjoy tonight and your day off. Stop thinking about Galloway for a bit. She's not actually our problem anymore, you know. There's a department for taking care of ex-reapers."

William nodded and left the office quietly. To say Ronald was shocked about the job offer was an understatement. William had noticed that only moments later that Ronald switched from calling him boss to Mr Spears. It was strange. It shouldn't have been, it was the appropriate way for Ronald to address him after all. He'd stopped calling him Mr Spears only a month or so after meeting him and while William had tried to correct him a few times in the first week but Ronald laughed it off and quickly returned to boss and William had simply given up correcting him, much like he had with Grell calling him Will. Only he didn't mind Ronald addressing him like that. He'd actually grown fond of it.

What it was exactly that had caused the sudden switch William didn't know. He didn't like it, but it was probably just shock, he'd had a difficult time the past few days, after a day off to calm down and refresh himself he'd be back to normal. The office had been out of balance with Ronald's recent quietness. They'd all noticed it. In such a small space of time- relative to a reaper's life span at least- Ronald had made an incredible impact. It appeared that despite having only been the four of them before Ronald had joined the group couldn't function properly without him anymore.

William wasn't actually sure he could bring himself to hand the group over to anyone else. It seemed like a punishment, handing the over to let someone else take the stress of picking up after them. Even if Eric took over as supervisor, they'd still have to find someone else to bring it back up to five. He almost smiled to himself. They were a bunch of childish, sometimes lazy, disobidient and disrespectful misfits but they were _his_ and they stepped up when he needed them too. It was no wonder Jeremy was so worried about him not wanting to leave them. If he kept this up he was going to talk himself out of even considering leaving.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Christopher said, glancing back at the redheaded demon. "If you're wrong-"<p>

"You'll kill me in the most slow and entertaining way you can think of," he said. "I know. Does Daniel know you're doing this?"

"Since when do I need his permission to do anything?" he snapped. "Hey, what are you even going by at the moment?"

"Edward."

"I like this look. I almost didn't realise it was you." He laughed and looked down at the four reapers going into the bar. "You're sure they're the ones you saw?"

"Apart from the one in red," Edward said. "The little blonde seems to have recovered, but the brunette looked really fragile. He'd be the easiest but the bigger blonde was always between me and him, like he was protecting him."

"So, we try to get him away from the others then."

"I want to make it perfectly clear I won't attack reapers, especially not while they're together and on edge. I've heard stories about a reaper in red. Not one you want to mess with."

"Don't be such a wuss. Besides, if one of them wanders off a little tipsy, it's not my fault if we bump into them, right. You don't have to be anywhere near the scene of the crime, no one knows we know each other."

"So, you two are just going to sit here and wait then?" They both glanced up and Daniel was standing behind them on the roof, arms folded and glaring down at them. "I never knew you were so patient, Christopher."

"Yeah, whatever, we've got our target, unless you've got orders from _her majesty_."

"We'll see how it goes. You don't have to stay, Edward. You know Christopher is perfectly capable of handling this."

"I want to watch if nothing else," Edward said.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Another fairly quick update and things get bad. Because things have to get worse so we can give out lots of hugs to make it better. Speaking of hugs, have some hugs for the reviews. I love you guys for reviewing. But because I'm a little mean I'm not going to let you know just how bad things are until next chapter. And despite Christopher looking like the worse demon down there, I can assure you he really isn't. Just wait and see. As a side note, I didn't realise I'd written this first scene until after I'd written it and then decided to leave it in. I was watching my friends playing snooker and many people epically failed at it. But that's how that got in there. It might be a few days until the next one, I've got a busy few days, we'll see. Please, more reviews for more hugs.

* * *

><p>"Who's winning?" Grell said, leaning over Alan's shoulder.<p>

Alan frowned and ran his pen down the notepad as Ronald glanced over. "Ronald. Somehow..."

Grell laughed as Ronald leant over the table, tilting his head slightly to line up another his shot. He frowned and stepped back, slowly moving around and tried another angle. He vaguely noticed Eric leaning over Alan's shoulder as well, looking over the scores.

"If he misses a shot soon we can still win though," Eric said. "Still, I think he's got an unfair advantage with Sutcliff on his side. He's a major distraction."

"Not just for you," Ronald said.

"You're not going to make that."

"I know..." He frowned and looked over the table again. "Alright."

"How did you know about this place, Puppy? I don't remember ever bringing you hear before, and I'm not that forgetful." Ronald smiled and sunk the blue ball. "Oi, Puppy?"

"Alright, alright," he said quietly, watching the cue ball roll to a stop. "I had to get the soul of one of the barmaids here once. It seemed like a nice quiet place, so I've been here on my own a lot. Big busy bars are all very well and fun but sometimes it's better to have something a little quieter and more intimate, right? So we don't have to yell to hear each other."

"This is so much nicer than those dark smoky places Eric normally goes to," Grell laughed. "And we're winning, Ronnie."

"I'm winning," Ronald said firmly. "You've taken two shots and you missed them both." He lifted leant further over the table, positioning himself slightly awkwardly but making the shot a lot simpler. "Thanks for cheering me up, you guys."

"Anytime, Ronald," Alan said. "What was wrong anyway?"

"Like I said, just pent up I guess," he laughed. "And kind of in shock over this new job, you know?"

"Yeah, why don't you sound excited about it?" Grell said. "You should be in a better spirits if you've just been given a promotion."

"Well... it's just..." He sighed and gently knocked the pink ball into the nearest pocket and grinning as Eric swore quietly. He stood and leant back against the table. "I don't know if... I don't think I should take it."

"Why not? Once you get a nice office higher up you can hide us from Will and you'll get a pay rise so you can get in more rounds and we'll have a more comfortable life with suck a generous friend as you. What could possibly be stopping you, Ronnie?"

"I don't want to leave you guys. Besides, it's not even a guaranteed position yet. It might not even open up."

"You don't want to leave us?" Eric laughed. "Come on, you're only going to be moving out of our office and into your own right? What position are they offering you anyway? Supervisor of another team? I'll bet they'll have you in charge of a bunch of stuck up William wannabes so you can teach them how to calm down and have a bit of fun."

He frowned and turned away, looking at the last shot of the game. Anything rather than talk about going so far away from them. It was silly, he really should stop worrying about it and it wasn't as bad as before. It still didn't sit right with him though. The black dropped easily into the pocket and Ronald smiled. Without a word, he went up to the bar and got another pint of beer. Eric joined him a moment later.

"Ron? What is the position you've been offered?"

"Assistant District Supervisor." Eric's eyes widened for a moment before he laughed and shook his head. "In Edinburgh."

His laughter stopped and Ronald took a long drink from his glass. "That's a bit further than just down the hall, Ron."

"I know. Like I said, it's a big opportunity and it means they really think a lot of me and we can still hang out sometimes... it might not even work out, you know, it still depends on William and what he's going to..." He stopped and glanced away. "You guys didn't know."

"Apparently not, what's going on?"

"Just between you and me?"

"Everything? No leaving stuff out anymore?" Ronald nodded. "Go for it."

Ronald sighed and spilled out everything that had happened that day; Doyle's death, William acting like he might care one minute and not the next and completely confusing him, about the jobs and meeting Jeremy. Eric waited and listened quietly. He could see Grell was starting to annoy Alan slightly but when Alan glanced over, he didn't seem to mind and simply waited for them to return.

When he mentioned that Eric would become supervisor in William's place, Eric grinned and he suddenly felt a lot better. When he'd finished, Eric laughed and ordered a bottle of champagne. Grell was suddenly at their side, picking up the glasses and laughing about finally getting something decent to drink.

"We're finally celebrating properly then?" Alan said quietly.

"Well, Puppy just filled me in on how big this really is," Eric said. He frowned and took a moment to open the bottle before Grell took it and poured into the glasses. "Our little Puppy didn't tell us that the job he might be offered is Edinburgh's Assistant District Supervisor."

"Ronald?" he said, picking up a glass slowly. "Is that right?" Ronald nodded. "Why didn't you tell us that in the first place? This is huge."

"I dunno, I guess I just didn't want to make a big deal out of it," Ronald said. Eric glared down at him for a moment, although Ronald could plainly see he didn't mean it, then handed him his glass. "It might not even happen and I don't know... don't make a fuss."

"Ronald," Eric said sternly, becoming deadly serious for a moment. "This really is a big chance for you. If this job does come through you have to take it." Ronald opened his mouth to argue to but Eric shook his head. "It's like you said, it's not as if we can't still keep in contact and hang out. Promise me you won't let us stop you taking this chance."

"He's right," Alan said. "You have to do this if you get the chance. It's not an opportunity that comes up every day."

"They're right, Ronnie dear," Grell said, sliding up onto the snooker table and crossing his legs. "We can't let you turn down a massive chance like this simply because you're afraid to leave us. We've taken care of you and I, obviously, must take most of the credit for your quick climb, they wouldn't know you existed without me picking you out from your old boring supervisor. You need to take this with both hands, Ronnie. Think what our dear Will would say... what's with that look, Eric?"

"William told me he had no interest in whether I chose to go or not," Ronald said.

"He obvious was trying not to pressure you, Ronnie," he laughed. "I'll have to find another little troublemaker to take your place, but we'll never forget our darling Ronnie." He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and Ronald frowned. "No one's ever going to replace you properly."

"So, to promotions," Alan said with a smile, lifting his glass. "And to Ronald's big chance."

Eric whispered something into Alan's hair and the brunette's eyes widened slightly. Ronald could only imagine it was a teasing and vague comment about his possible promotion. There was the soft clink of glasses and Ronald couldn't keep from smiling if he'd tried. It was almost a perfect celebration. He was dimly aware of Grell's hand sliding down his chest but ignored it, and Eric and Alan incredibly close to each other as they drunk. Eric had slipped his hand into Alan's trouser pocket and Alan was resting against Eric's side, tracing patterns through his top. He'd barely started his first glass while the others were almost finished with theirs. Alan never drank as much the others anyway.

* * *

><p>Several hours and two bottles of champagne later, Alan was sitting on the snooker table, only on his second glass, giggling softly with his hand in Eric's hair as the taller reaper leant in close, kissing his neck and shoulder, slowly stroking his thigh. He looked about ready to push him down and strip him off and didn't care who was around to see.<p>

Alan shifted slightly and Eric nearly lost his balance. Ronald tried not to laugh, but couldn't help it. Eric shot him a particularly unintimidating glare. He laughed and shook his head, batting Grell's hand away when he got a little uncomfortable. He didn't mind Grell's hands wandering, as long as it didn't go too far.

"We should go home," he said.

"Why?" Eric laughed. "We're not working tomorrow. Let's find somewhere to go."

"No," Alan said, the most coherent of the bunch. "Ronald's right, we need to go home. It's getting late. Grell needs his beauty sleep."

"No amount of sleep will make him beautiful," he said.

"Come on," he said quietly, pushing Eric off slightly and jumping down. "We need to go home. Grell, Ronald, come on."

Grell laughed and followed as Alan led Eric out by the hand. Ronald paused for a moment as one of the barmaids giggled and blew him a kiss. Grell laughed and there was a tug around his neck. His hands went up and he found a collar. When the hell had Grell got that on him? It must have been the present he was going on about.

"Come on, Puppy," Eric called.

He fumbled with the red ribbon acting as a leash for a moment before managing to get it off and making his way over to the bar. The girl was kind of short, with golden blonde hair and big blue eyes.

"If I'm not out in fifteen minutes assume I've hit the jackpot," he laughed, winking at the maid.

"Alright, it's your celebration," Grell said. "We'll walk slowly, you catch up quickly, ok?"

It didn't take long after that for Ronald to decide the barmaid wanted a relationship where she could bring him home to her parents and show off a well dressed young man who had reason to celebrate with his friends. She'd assumed that since they were having a celebration and were all reasonably well dressed that they were good business men and he could marry her and get her a good, comfortable life. Ronald didn't need someone like that. He was open to a relationship, but not with a woman who wanted to hook him while he was drunk and under false pretences.

The others hadn't left too long ago, he could catch up within minutes. He walked out of the bar slowly. He could even hear them up the road. He laughed and called to them. Eric called back, telling him to hurry up. He laughed and was about to call back and try to run to them he found a hand over his mouth, silencing him completely, and he was pulled into the darkness. For a moment he wondered if it had been Eric again, but he was up ahead. He twisted and kicked, all effects of the alcohol wearing off significantly as dread washed over him.

"Hush, little reaper," whispered a smooth, dark voice in his ear. They stopped a fair way from the main road after going through several twists and turns in the alleys. He didn't know how the others would find him through these passages. "You'll only make things worse if you struggle. Calm down and stop fighting and this will go much smoother." Ronald stopped and relaxed slightly. His instincts told him exactly who he was dealing with. He had to be careful. "There's a good boy. Don't worry, I don't want to kill you. You can thank dear Mr Spears for this."

Ronald's eyes widened at the mention of William. He drove his elbow back into the demon's ribs, like he had with Eric the other day. The demons hissed and this time when he was about to be slammed against the wall, just as Eric had done, he lifted his knee, forcing it into his stomach. There was a sigh from a little way off as the demon staggered back. Ronald pushed off the wall and tried to get away but ran straight into someone else just around the corner.

"Watch where you're going, you little brat," snapped the man. Ronald glanced up at him and scrambled to his feet again, glancing back at the alley the demon was most likely still lurking in, just waiting for him to be alone once more. "What's the matter with you?"

"He was going to kill me," Ronald whispered, making the snap decision to play his innocent child look in hopes of getting sympathy. He was in no condition to be fighting a demon who had already hospitalised a dozen fully alert, on duty reapers. "Please, I need to find my friends. You have to help me."

"Hey, Puppy," called Eric's voice through the streets. "What's taking so long?"

"Eri-"

He was silenced and he staggered back. The man had hit him far harder than any human should ever be. His plan had been to not use his death scythe, if he didn't use it he couldn't be turned against him. He wasn't so sure he could afford to do that anymore though. He backed up, glancing between the pair. One looked incredibly bored while the other was grinning madly. Maybe if he didn't fight they'd get bored and leave him alone, or at least only with wounds that would heal quickly.

"That wasn't very nice, little reaper," the one who had grabbed him earlier chuckled. "I only wanted to play." He laughed and stepped forwards, grabbing his chin and forcing his head up. Ronald chose not to fight, get them to let their guard down. The demon brushed his thumb over Ronald's lips. He would have snapped his head away but he needed to buy time for the others to find him, they must have realised that he was in danger by now. "Pretty little reaper, aren't you? I saw you flirting with that little human girl. She was beautiful, not a patch on you though. Hmm, he doesn't play fair, can I have him?"

The taller demon smacked the smaller one away, glaring down at him. "No. Be serious for five minutes."

"Ronnie!" Grell yelled. "If you're playing games while I could be sneaking into Will's apartment I'm going to cut you into pieces!"

The taller demon threw Ronald to the ground. His head was still swimming. He couldn't think straight. With the effects of the alcohol at least mostly gone, he might have been able to defend against one demon, but two working together was as good as impossible. He was going to have to use his death scythe.

He was rolled over and the shorter demon was above him. Once again there was a hand over his mouth, the demon's weight keeping him from struggling too much. The taller demon folded his arms and glared down.

"Come now, little reaper," the shorter one said, running his free hand through Ronald's hair.

He kicked out but the both demons were out of his reach and the shorted one had positioned him so his arms were pinned underneath him behind his back. The only way to get free would be to get him off but most his weight was on Ronald's chest, keeping him on the ground.

"It's no fun to defeat an opponent who won't fight back," he laughed. The other's voices were getting closer. He only had to hold out for another few minutes at most any they'd find him. "Oh, do you think they'll save you? Because they won't. You see..." He chuckled and tugged on his hair, drawing a pained cry from the reaper. "We have this..."

A blade was rested just above his head for him to see clearly. The taller demon smirked as Ronald's eyes widened, looking over the double bladed axe.

"That's right," the one sitting above him purred. "We have our own death scythe." He plucked Ronald's glasses away and Ronald had had to squint slightly just to see the demon closest to him. "So, play with us and live or try to stall longer and die, little reaper. Don't try calling to your friends or we'll have your head."

He stood slowly and pulled Ronald with him. After a few moments, apparently to make sure Ronald was behaving, he was released. He had no choice anymore. He had to use his death scythe or lose his life. If he could hold his own for just a few more minutes, keep hold of his death scythe and not get hit, the others were almost there. He just had to hold on and he'd be able to tell everyone about the demons they were looking for. No one even knew there were two of them. He'd be able to help everyone.

Gripping the handle of his scythe, he braced himself, knowing what a huge disadvantage he was at, two demons with a death scythe and him without his glasses. Every instinct told him to run, that there was no way he could possibly survive this. Alan, Eric and Grell were sounding more and more worried and he wanted to call to them for help desperately. He didn't manage to see the movement of the axe until it was within a few feet. He ducked and brought up his own scythe, the two clashing with a metallic clang. Footsteps came echoing through the narrow alleys.

"Ronald, where are you?" Alan called.

"Come on, Ronald, give us a sign," Eric called. "Ronald?"

The few moments of distraction were all that was needed. There was movement to his side and he was knocked to the ground, his scythe being torn from his hand. He was dragged back up to his feet, held still by who he assumed was the shorter one, given how he nuzzled against his hair.

"So brave, little reaper," he murmured. "I hope we meet again, I'll be kinder to you, beautiful little reaper... Ronald, isn't it?" His fingers moved over the collar still around his neck. "Little Ronald."

The engine of his scythe whirred and he tried desperately to step away and break free from the demon's hold. The demon chuckled and there was a surprisingly gentle kiss just behind his ear.

"Don't squirm, he might miss and kill you by accident."

There was more movement and the blood pounding in his ears drowned out any other sound. He caught sight of his death scythe swinging towards him and was sure he was yelling for Eric and Alan as loud as he could, knowing that there was nothing he could do except pray they found him quickly, before too much damage was done. At the last moment, he flinched and jerked aside.

A blinding pain seared through him and he hit the cold ground second later. The two demons were hissing at each other, both sounding absolutely furious, one slightly pained, and he dully heard his scythe clatter to the ground. Had his last minute movement saved him from serious injury? Had he managed to avoid the hit and get the demon behind him again. He couldn't move. He couldn't see anything, it was just black. Maybe the bulk of his scythe caught the side of his head and not the blades. Grell's voice pierced the air and Eric and Alan's moments later. Eric was swearing loudly. Ronald tried to laugh, to say anything to stop them panicking, as they obviously were.

"Ronald. Ronald, come on, stay with us." More swearing. "Ronald..." It was all becoming hazy. "We have to get him help. Come on, Ronald. You've got to stay with us. William's going to kill us if anything happens to you."

* * *

><p>"Mr Spears! Mr Spears, please, I know it's late but it's an emergency!"<p>

William ran and hand through his hair, pushing it back out of his eyes as he unlocked his door. This was the last thing he needed at almost four. It was his day off and he'd only been home a few hours. Still, if it was a real emergency he had to deal with it.

Standing on the other side of the door was a young reaper, probably only just out of the academy. He looked terrified to be facing William even with William in his pyjamas.

"What is it?" he said, adjusting his glasses slightly. "What's the emergency?"

"There was demon attack, Mr Spears," he said, standing straight as he could.

William frowned and suddenly felt far more awake. They wouldn't wake him up this early on his day off it the attack wasn't important. The young reaper stammered and William shook his head, turning away to put on something more suitable for going into the office. When he returned the young reaper was still waiting for him.

"Who was the one attacked?" he asked as he locked his door.

"I don't know, Mr Spears," he stuttered. "Mr Thomas told me to get you as quickly as I could because it's serious and he wants to tell you himself."

William nodded, trying not to think the worst. The only time Jeremy would wake someone up like this to talk to them himself was if... He pushed the thought away quickly. None of them would be dead. The demon wasn't killing and his workers were far too respectable to have fallen to a demon after being warned about it over and over. They wouldn't have gone to London tonight. They wouldn't be that stupid.

Jeremy was waiting for him in the hospital wing. He almost didn't want to ask but refused to let anyone see him worried. Perhaps it was merely a higher reaper who was attacked and all the supervisors were being told.

"William," he said quietly. "You were right." William blinked in confusion and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Or it's an incredible coincidence."

"Mr Thomas?" he said, getting a horrid sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "What's happened?"

He guided William back towards the private rooms. Sitting in the chairs outside a door with the door closed was Eric, Alan and Grell. He frowned. They all looked half drunk or in a state of shock, maybe both. Worse than that, there was blood, a lot of blood. Eric's midsection was absolutely soaked. It was hard to tell how much was on Grell because of the red, but there were a few smears across Alan's face and on his clothes. His stomach churned and for the first time in a long while, he felt like he wanted to be sick. He wanted to demand to know where Ronald was, but he already knew.

"You went out to London," he said.

"We were celebrating and Ronald needed to let off steam," Grell said. He got up and went to hug William, but he shoved him off. "Will... our little Ronnie... hold me!"

He sighed and let Grell leant against him. Grell had never been bothered by this sort of thing before, death and blood were some of his favourite things. Perhaps that fact that it was Ronald that had got him worked up. He glanced down at Eric. He looked like he'd been the one to hold Ronald until he got help. William was also aware of how close Ronald and Eric were, much like brothers. He'd noted before that they often pulled similar expressions and even the way they spoke was similar. Eric was protective of Ronald too; he warned him off the woman who weren't good for him and would often intervene if one of them approached Ronald. He'd often wondered just what had cause the bond but had never thought it worth looking into.

There were far more important things to think about as well.

"How bad is he?" he asked.

"We won't know until the doctors are done," Alan said quietly. He sighed and stroked Eric's hair gently. "We knew he was in danger, but we couldn't find him. We kept calling him but by the time we got an answer and we could figure out where he was the demon was gone."

"You were all drunk."

"We shared a few bottles," Grell said. "We were celebrating, it's good news. Although, Ronald thinks you're not pleased for him."

"He didn't say that," Alan said. William sighed and shifted his glasses. At least Alan was somewhat sober. "He didn't say anything like that."

"Even if you were only celebrating there are bars and alcohol in this realm," William said. "Why would you be so irresponsible as to go to London with this demon on the loose and then leave him alone?"

"He was with a woman," Grell said. "I thought he'd be fine."

"I suppose we just have to wait and see how he is once the doctors have finished," Jeremy said.

William nodded and glanced at the closed door, thinking about what Jeremy had said when he walked in. He was right. Michelle had threatened Ronald and only hours later he was the victim of a demon attack. If she was simply playing with the odds as he had tried to tell himself then this really was an incredible coincidence. All they could do was wait and hope Ronald was going to recover quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Yes, another update and we get to find out what happened to poor Ronnie and Michelle is setting up her game and we find out just how she and Will ended up disliking each other so much. How do I update so fast? Simple, I'm the kind of supervisor who has my juniors do most the work. It's good for them, they need to learn to get it right everytime anyway. So we'll see how quickly the next chapter's up. Thanks for all your reviews, feel proud of yourself because when I get reviews, I feel good and in turn the quality of writing tends to be higher. You keep me working to a good standard, please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>It was just gone half past nine when Grell's voice echoed through the hospital's halls again. He'd gone home to wash and change at around seven and William had told him to pick up come coffees on the way back up. Eric wasn't leaving. Alan had tried to talk him into going home to change and wash off the blood, but he'd refused until he heard new on Ronald. In the end, around eight, Alan had decided to go home on his own and Eric a change of clothes while he was there. They hadn't even been aware of the time until William had pointed it out, and wondered just how stupid they were to have only just been coming in for the night at almost five in the morning. It was a good job the night shift workers had mostly been in the office and so there were plenty of people around to help them.<p>

Grell handed out the coffees, setting Alan's on the side, and they noticed that purely out of habit there were five coffees. He smiled sheepishly and set it down next Alan's, muttering that maybe Ronald's injuries weren't too bad and he might want his coffee. It was a feeble excuse but neither he nor Eric said a word. They were hoping for the same thing. Actually, now William thought about it, Eric had barely said two words since he'd arrived. If anyone needed their coffee, it was him. Ideally, he'd send him home to deal with himself, but this was one of those situations where Eric wouldn't even follow a direct order.

"Mr Spears," said a doctor. They looked up. "Mr Knox is awake. He's asking for you. I must warn you, though, he's not very strong and sustained a lot of damage, even if he seems to think he can get up and go home right now. Any more stress that is necessary could do more damage. The pain killers are probably going to make it difficult for him. Please, just take it easy for now."

Ronald was in a mess. The side of his head was bandaged with one eye covered up. His top had been pulled off and his chest covered in more bandages. One arm was in a sling across his chest but didn't seem too badly injured, probably just a precaution for a broken bone or dislocated joint that had already been reset. How could Ronald think he was anywhere near ready to do anything other than rest was simply beyond William, and from the tone of the doctor's voice, him too.

"Mr Knox," he said quietly. Ronald's eye opened slowly and he turned to them.

"Ronald." Eric pulled up a chair at Ronald's side and slowly took his hand. "How are you feeling?"

Ronald groaned and smiled weakly. "Eric... you stopped swearing then?"

Eric smiled and Grelll laughed. "He using some terrible language, wasn't he? Dear little Alan would have told him off if it wasn't such a serious situation. You shouldn't use words like that in front of a child Ronnie's age, Eric."

"I've heard worse..." He sighed and closed his eye again but still smiling, just not his usual cheery smile. "Send in some nice nurses for me, ok? I want to get something..." He groaned and winced slightly. "I want to get something out of being in this much pain."

"How are you thinking about dates in your condition?" Alan said from the doorway. "Thank you for the coffee, Grell."

"I might get a few pity dates," he laughed weakly. "And can I have my coffee?"

William was a little relieved at Ronald's games. He still had his sense of humour; that had to be a good thing. Alan sighed and walked over to the bed, standing next to Eric. The pair were in the hospital at leave once a month, they were probably less put off by the sterile environment than most people. William didn't like spending more time than necessary there. He wasn't sure he could stand being there that regularly.

"No coffee in your condition, Ronald," Alan said firmly. "It'll do you good to get over you caffeine addiction anyway. Don't you ever scare us like that again, I was really worried about you."

"When did you become my mother?" Ronald said.

"Don't be so flippant, Ronald," Eric snapped. Ronald's smile vanished instantly. "We thought we were going to lose you. Didn't you hear us calling you? Alan was so stressed out worrying about you we were worried about another attack coming on."

Ronald sighed and whispered something, it looked like he'd said sorry but they couldn't really make it out. Eric ran his hand through Ronald's hair, carefully avoiding the bandages. William had seen Eric do it a hundred times before, he would often do it just to calm him down or reassure him. This time seemed far more tender than normal but for some reason Ronald turned away instead of leaning into his touch like he normally did. Eric actually looked hurt by his reaction, but stayed close, holding his hand gently.

"I'm going to slice that demon into pieces for hurting our Ronnie," Grell wailed, suddenly wrapping his arms around Ronald, who hissed slightly and shoved him away as much as he could. "No matter how wonderfully cruel he is hurting our dear Ronnie is punishable by death!"

"Sutcliff," Eric said, pushing Grell away. "Be careful with him, you'll hurt him."

"We all want to stop the demon," Alan said quietly. "At least Ronald's woken up. He's the only one of the victims to have woken up so far." Ronald smiled again. If it hadn't been so weak and tired he would have looked proud of himself. "Once he's well again, he can tell us what the demon looked like."

"Then we can hunt it down and make it pay for what's done," Eric snarled.

Ronald tried to say something but his voice didn't seem strong enough anymore. William frowned and adjusted his glasses, slowly walking closer to the bed. No one else seemed to have noticed. Grell was gushing about how they'd taught Ronald so well and he was such a strong reaper he'd managed to wake up when no one else had.

"It's because everyone else was hit square in the chest," Alan said. "I overheard the doctors when I came in. Ronald must have been smart enough to fight at the last minute because it only gazed his chest so missed his vital organs almost entirely and hit his head and shoulders. Luckily it was only a passing blow to the head or he'd be dead, or if they'd caught his neck." He smiled and patted Ronald's good shoulder and Ronald tried to speak again. He was obviously getting worn out already. "You were really lucky, Ronald."

"He's just _that_ good, aren't you little Ronnie?" Grell cooed. "All down to us, of course."

"Everyone be quiet a moment," William said. They all glanced at him but fell quiet anyway. "Mr Knox? What are you trying to say?"

He took a slow breath, opening his eye again, not that William believed for a second that he was anywhere near close enough for Ronald to see him properly.

"Two..." His voice was barely above a whisper and it was an obvious struggle to speak. "Two demons... They said..." He groaned and turned to Eric and Alan. Eric squeezed his hand gently. "They said it was... down to you, Mr Spears..." He closed his eye and gripped Eric's hand tighter. Eric ran his hand through his hair again, whispering soothingly so this time Ronald didn't turn away, even if he did flinch. He was used to have to relax Alan in much the same way, William assumed. "I think one of them got him when I ducked... I tried... I'm sorry for not..."

"It's alright, Mr Knox," William said, ignoring the looks of concern from the others. "You did well. You survived. You thought clearly and you did what you could to stay alive. Not only that, but you've managed to give us some very useful information. You've got nothing to be sorry for."

He smiled and looked like he was about to doze off again. Alan pulled Eric up and ordered him to get changed. Ronald shifted slightly as Grell sat on the bed next to him and patted his side gently.

"What did he mean about it being your fault, Will?" he said, flicking his hair over his shoulder. "Why would any demon say that, let alone attack thirteen reapers just for you."

William glared down at him and Grell grinned. "Wipe that grin off your face, Sutcliff. This is a serious matter."

"Oh but Will-"

"Mr Knox has been injured, remember?"

"And apparently you have something to do with it," Grell said, kicking his feet up onto the bed. "Did you reap the wrong soul? Are we going to meet a lovely new demon butler like-"

"If you even mention the Phantomhive demon I will throw you out of this room and not allow you back in again until Mr Knox is recovered." He sighed and shook his head. "As far as I can tell neither demon is contracted."

"Then why would they attack? Are they just having fun?"

"Galloway sends her love."

Grell laughed madly and William waited for him to calm down. Alan and Eric had returned by the time Grell began to ease off on the laughter. Eric frowned but sat on the bed next to Ronald, who rolled over awkwardly to rest his head on the older reapers lap. Even while sleeping he seemed instinctively drawn to Eric. William wondered why, but didn't say anything. Alan didn't seem to mind how close they were. Despite generally being calm and logical- or at least the most calm and logical of his workers- when he did abandon rationality he could be very childish and petty, especially when he was jealous of someone else having Eric's attention. There was obviously nothing beyond a close brotherly friendship between the two blondes or Alan would have been acting up by now. William was actually a little relieved. He frowned slightly. Why would it really matter anyway? It was none of his business what their personal relations were as long as it didn't interfere with work.

"What's so amusing?" Alan said quietly.

Grell sighed and brushed away a few tears from the corners of his eyes. "Oh, Will, oh dear... I miss that girl. So wonderfully wicked."

"What are you two arguing about?" Eric snapped.

"Will believes Galloway is behind this attack if not the others."

"Who?" Alan said.

"You're way too young to remember her," Eric said. "I was in my second year at the academy when all that happened. You know, I looked at some files a few years later, she was going to be my tutor."

"I hate to think how much more trouble you'd have been if she hadn't left," William said. Eric glared over. "It seems she may still be dealing with demons."

"Wait," Alan said. "Who are we talking about? Why would you think she'd want to hurt Ronald?"

"Michelle Galloway is- was a respected reaper," Eric said. "Had loads of awards and was considered one of the best field workers there was. She was renowned to wanting to play games, and as far as I remember she considered herself smarter than everyone around her and had a cruel and kind of obsessive side."

"This was before Will was a supervisor," Grell said. "We were partners. Galloway kept trying to steal him from me. I wouldn't have minded sharing, she was almost a cruel as Will. Only almost."

"Turns out she was doctoring the record, altering death lists, black mailing higher ups, making deals with demons and generally getting away with whatever she wanted," Eric continued.

"What's all this got to do with Ronald and Mr Spears though?" Alan said.

"The only way to prove she'd done anything would be to catch her in the act," William said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "We knew she was doing these crimes but when investigated the evidence proved it was someone else- normally someone she didn't like. Later she said it was all a game, to find someone who could figure out how to trap her. She wanted to pit her wits and cunning against someone."

"Will played her game with her. And he won."

"Three reapers were killed in the process of apprehending her and several more were injured. I was warned about that when I first said I was going to catch her that people were going to suffer and sometimes it was best to let things be. There was no way for her to deny it anymore though. Everyone had seen her."

"She almost killed Will."

"No she didn't. It was just a scratch."

"It was a huge public trial though," Eric said. "Everyone saw. You could probably find it easily in the public record there was that much on it. The only reason she wasn't given the death sentence was that they were afraid she had something in reserve. She was fired, as publicly and humiliatingly as possible- her glasses taken and her death scythe was scheduled for destruction- but the rumours were that they'd made a secret deal with her; that so long as she was left to live she wouldn't bother the reapers again."

"But she swore revenge on William," Grell laughed.

"I went to see her last night," William said. "She claims ignorance, but she made some comments that could be taken as threats towards Ronald. The fact that she even knew about him being in the higher offices with me is cause for concern. There's no longer any doubt in my mind that she has at least some involvement in this."

There was silence for a few minutes before Ronald groaned and shifted. After a few moments of silence, Grell tossed his hair over shoulder once more and bounced over to William, wrapping his arms around him.

"Well, this is all very nice, but watching Ronald sleeping, cute as it is, isn't my idea of fun," he said. "So, Will, if you don't mind, I'd like to go home and have a nice long bath. Eric and Alan can watch over him if you'd like to come with me."

"I have a better idea," William said. "Of course, it's your day off so you're all free to do as you please, but I would appreciate your company, Sutcliff."

"We'll probably still be here when you get back," Alan said.

Eric nodded and William turned to stride out with Grell on his heels, asking constant questions about where they were going and why he'd waited so long to ask for a date. William had the urge to smack him but decided against it. They were in a hospital after all. He'd think of a suitable way to punish him later.

* * *

><p>"Well?" Michelle said, crossing her legs and brushing down her dress. "How did it go?"<p>

Daniel frowned and offered her a pair of glasses. "Christopher got a little excited. We got the little blonde."

"Really now?" she said quietly. She took the glasses and slipped them on. "Urgh, I hate human glasses. They'd break in a second. Remind me to get my rat to steal me a new pair of reaper glasses."

"Yes, my lady."

"How is the idiot? What did he do?"

"He's recovering," Daniel said. "He got a little too enamoured with the reaper and let his guard down. The kid moved, that big clumsy scythe hit at the wrong angle and got his shoulder."

"Dear lord, he can't think with his brain for once, can he?" Michelle sighed. "I fully expect to find someone tied up in his bedroom one day. He's going to ruin everything entirely."

Daniel nodded. He couldn't agree more. Christopher let his fancies get in the way all too often. If he hadn't been busy flirting with the reaper he would have noticed he was in a position where he was likely to panic and struggle. The fact that they could hear his co-workers approaching made it all the more likely. He should have been more careful. This was why Daniel usually held the reapers down while Christopher used the scythe.

There was a bang and Daniel smiled. "It would appear we have a guest, my lady."

"Go welcome him in."

"Yes, my lady."

He strode out into the hall where William was standing with the redheaded reaper from the night before behind him. He stepped behind them and closed the doors they'd thrown open before turning his attention to the reapers.

"Welcome back, Mr Spears," he said, bowing slightly. "My lady informed me of your visit last night. I'm terribly sorry I wasn't there to serve. I'm Daniel Black, Lady Oakland's butler. Please, she's waiting in the sitting room."

The led them through. Michelle was standing up now. He smiled slightly. In the wall just behind her was the secret panel the death scythe was hidden in. The redhead made a sound halfway between a squeal and a laughed and threw himself at Michelle with open arms. Michelle smiled and let the taller reaper hug her.

"Shelly," he said. "It's been too long, you should have told me where you were. I would have come to you sooner."

"Well, I knew William would follow you if I did, Grell," she said, stepping back slightly and adjusting her glasses. She glanced at William. "I thought we were done when we spoke last night."

William frowned. "One of you arguments for being harmless was your lack of glasses, Michelle."

"True," she said, adjusting them again before frowned and pushing her hands into her pockets. "Human glasses are nowhere near the quality of reaper glasses, but I so desperately wanted to see you clearly I decided to wear them when I heard you come in. You could have knocked."

"But Will's in a bad mood, Shelly," Grell said.

"Oh dear, I so sorry," she said, folding her arms. "Would you like to stay for tea and tell me all about it, William? It's wasn't that cute little blonde was it? You did get so worked up when I mentioned him, anyone would think you actually liked him." Her grin turned nasty and Daniel smiled. This was the young woman he'd agreed to work for, not a polite ladylike child she pretended to be. He was itching to see just what she could do when she let herself go. "But we all know you'd never dare open yourself up to someone, don't we?"

Grell stepped back a little and flashed a grin that matched Michelle's. "I don't care how cruel and cold you are, Shelly, even if you do make my heart pound, I won't forgive anyone hurting little Ronnie like that."

"I had nothing to do with whatever happened to your little friend," she said with a shrug. "William can tell you, when he left, I was getting ready for bed."

"You have a demon standing right next to you," William said. "He wasn't around when I left. He could easily have found an accomplice."

"Two demons?" Daniel said. "That's highly unusual. As you know, we're not a social race, we hand over information to other demons known to share souls but we don't work with each other. Besides, why would I need a partner, I'm perfectly capable of dealing with a single reaper on my own and most demons are far more stupid and animalistic than I am. I can't stand them."

"We know you're responsible for Mr Knox, Michelle," William said. "And I'm sure you know who attacked the others, perhaps even helping them, facilitating them. All the reapers expect Mr Knox were on their last collection of the shift. I was only interested in the demons then you involved one of my subordinates."

"And if I wasn't involved? If I told you I knew the demon who hurt your blonde and why?"

"Go on."

"There's a demon that is trying to impress me," she said quietly. "He knows I want revenge, he believed that doing it for me would get me to like him. Apparently only a reaper as abhorrent as me would ever be able to satisfy him. Fun, huh? So, when I mentioned you and your little blonde, he said he'd show me how much he loved me."

She stepped over to the side table by her chair and pulled open the draw. William frowned and held his death scythe ready and noticed Grell had his chainsaw now, grinning madly. Whatever Michelle was up to, he wasn't sure he liked it.

When she turned, she was holding a pair of glasses, wrapped with a ribbon and a box. William recognised them instantly; they were thick and square rimmed, not exactly inconspicuous, but Ronald said he needed big glasses to frame his eyes properly. Though he wouldn't say it aloud, William agreed. It would be a shame for Ronald's big bright eyes to be hidden under smaller glasses. Not that he'd paid much attention to how beautiful Ronald's eyes were- that would be highly inappropriate- it was simply something he'd noted. His eyes were a very striking feature after all, they weren't easy to miss.

"As a sign of goodwill, William," Michelle said. "He presented them like I was supposed to throw myself at his feet." She laughed and offered the glasses to William. "He said he'd do anything to prove he loved me and that he'd and a friend had done in your blonde to match the recent attacks so you lot wouldn't realise it was different. You know, I when I mentioned about him, I didn't think he'd actually do anything, but I can't stand it. I mean, who wants I man who's that desperate?"

"You always had such good taste," Grell said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders again.

Michelle opened the box and offered Grell the contents. "I'm keeping the chocolates though. Desperate men have some uses. Is that a new scythe? It's lovely."

"Oh, isn't it?" he said, taking a chocolate. "Still it's far more fulfilling when you melt a cold heart than give in to a desperate one. What's your demon butler like? Everyone seems to be getting them. Their like a good handbag. Maybe I should get one."

"I doubt they'd look well upon that at HQ."

"True, true. Maybe when I finally retire."

"Sutcliff," William snapped. Grell stood straight and smiled. "We're not here to arrange your retirement, although if you wanted to retire I'd be more than happy to take your death scythe right now and let you." Grell whined and returned to William's side. "Thank you for these, Michelle, however you'll understand I don't entirely trust you."

She smiled. "I would be insulted if you didn't, William darling. It means I've got under your skin."

"The name of this demon? If your story pans out then we will continue to investigate the attacks and leave you to your luxurious lifestyle until there's need to find you again."

"I've been kind enough to give back those glasses, William," she said. "I'm not obliged to do anything. You should leave me be. I've given you no reason to suspect me, William, you came to see me last night."

"What can we offer to entice you?" Grell said.

"I want a pair of glasses," she said, taking out a piece of chocolate. "I want a pair of reaper glasses. I know you keep the records of everyone's glasses, have mine remade and I'll give you the information you want. I don't have my scythe, a pair of glasses won't do any harm."

"Name first, then your glasses," William said. She sighed and popped in the chocolate, not looking impressed. "You have my word, Michelle. Tell me about the demon who attacked Mr Knox and I will deliver your glasses personally. I swear."

"If you're lying to me there will be hell to pay, William." He nodded. "Alright. One is called Christopher, apparently he damn near fell in love with your blonde, although I hear he does this a lot, sees someone attractive and will be all over them. Like a demonic Grell." She smiled fondly and Grell laughed like it was the kindest thing that could be said. "He's about here..." She held up her hand just above her head. "Kind of dark brown hair, really pretty looking and always laughing and looking for a good time. The other is Edward. He's tall, got dark red hair and he's the one trying to impress me. He's a really good liar too. He got in here by acting as an informant- apparently that's his thing, he gives you information to take the interest off of him- turns out everything he said was complete rubbish. I nearly killed him the next time we met but he sweet talked his way out and he's been trouble ever since. So, you'll get me my glasses?"

William nodded. It was a disagreeable situation but it couldn't be helped. He'd given his word and she had given him some vital information. If Ronald's attack was separate from the others it would make his job a lot easier. He'd be able to find the two demons and let the higher ups continue their search for the other one. A lot of the signs pointed to a separate, if mimicked, case now he thought about it. All the others had been on duty, on their last collection of the day and none had shown signs of a prolonged attack, the demon seemed to be in and out within minutes, and all had been completely alone and able bodied, like the demon was testing itself. Maybe she was right. It would also explain why Ronald had taken different damage. The other attacks were always a clean hit, the reaper hadn't moved at all, most likely unconscious. Ronald had been fully conscious and able to move out the way.

Much as he hated the idea of Michelle being right and innocent- because in his heart he knew there should have been more people watching her and she was nothing if not patient for the sake of her game- it did seem likely given the information. Either that or she'd set everything up that way.

"Come, I'll show you out," Michelle said, walking for the door. Daniel pulled open the doors and Michelle smiled. "I missed you guys."

"I missed playing with you two, Shelly," Grell said, hugging her once more until William pulled him away. "Aw, he's getting jealous." He glanced at Daniel. "I'll definitely be stopping back soon. I almost wanted it to be you, Shelly, so we could finish that death match we started when you were just out the academy... I'll have to come back later."

Michelle laughed and William turned to her. "I know you're up to something, Michelle."

She smiled and reached up slowly to play with his collar. William batted her hand away but she caught his wrist and stepped closer to gaze up into his eyes with a small smirk.

"Prove it." She smiled and stepped back towards the doors. "I can't wait until you drop off my glasses, William. I do hope your friend recovers quickly, honestly." William frowned and she giggled. "Well, if you're going to suffer, it has at my hand, doesn't it? I'd love to meet him sometime. Some other time, though. Bye now."

As they strode away from the house and the door swung closed, William glanced down at Grell, who was still chomping on a chocolate. "What do you think?"

Grell grinned. "I want to come when you deliver the glasses."

"No. You're not visiting her again if I can help it. I brought you because you're one of the people who I know would kill her on order." Grell grinned. "Had she admitted to injuring Mr Knox, I would have let you kill her, whether she was armed or not. People would expect that of you and you wouldn't mind taking the blame."

"Will..." he cooed, grabbing his arm. William frowned. Anyone else would have been insulted or outraged, Grell seemed to find it sweet. "She really gets to you, and you'd trust me to kill her for you. I knew you cared."

"I'll report what she said to Mr Thomas, but I don't trust her for a second."

"You know we'll all do anything to find the monster who did this to Ronnie. So, we track down this Edward and torture it out of him. If she's telling the truth- or at least half truth- we find his friend and kill him too. If not, we come back with Eric and Alan and kill her and that handsome demon of her. Right?"

"Something like that, yes. Only, we still don't know how she knew about Mr Knox."

"You didn't ask."

"I'm following a hunch." Grell frowned. "I'll explain later."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Yes, any other quick update, because I'm a bad worker who writes fanfics while supervisor. I wasn't even aware we could get WiFi down here in the barns. If you do work for me and for some reason are reading this, sorry. Anyway, quick also, because I love writing cute sick Ronnie. He's adorable. And thank you for those lovely reviews. You guys are awesome. Go and have a cookie, just make sure you come back and read and review. Love you guys.

* * *

><p>As William approached Ronald's hospital room he could hear giggling and arguing. Grell had run off the second they got back, which he considered a blessing since he had to go up and report to Jeremy before returning to the hospital. He frowned. He wasn't sure Ronald should really be straining himself so soon after his attack. He opened the door slowly. Eric was sitting on the bed facing Ronald, the pair playing some card game, while a nurse was sitting next to Ronald, her arms around his neck. His frown deepened and he glanced around for Alan, wondering just why he hadn't put a stop to this already, especially when he noticed Ronald had a cup of coffee on the side which the nurse was helping him with.<p>

There were footsteps behind him and he turned. Alan was there. He smiled but must have noticed William'ss looked because it quickly turned to a frown. He came over and glanced in the door.

"Five minutes," he said quietly. "I left them for five minutes."

Ronald laughed as Eric made some comment about him being incredibly lucky and the nurse reached up, going to place a kiss on Ronald's lips. William's jaw clenched absently and he pushed his glasses up his nose. He should have been glad Ronald was getting more and more like his old self, but he didn't want some nurse anywhere near Ronald while he was in this condition.

Suddenly Ronald turned away. The nurse began to apologise profoundly for hurting him until Eric snapped at her to leave it. William almost strode in and pulled her away. What kind of nurse would act like that around a patient, especially being so careless as to hurt him? Only, Ronald didn't look hurt, just unnerved. After a moment he smiled and let her wrap her arms around him once more, although he still didn't look completely at ease.

He cleared his throat and the pair turned around. The nurse turned bright red and untangled herself from Ronald. William generally used the rule that if someone turned that red when he walked in, they knew what they were doing was highly inappropriate and shouldn't be doing it.

"Mr Spears," she stuttered. "I'm sorry, Mr Spears, I only came in to check on him and I was going to leave but then he was just so sweet and-"

"It was my fault, Mr Spears," Ronald said. "We were only having a bit of fun."

"Leave," William said. The nurse nodded and hurried out. "Don't let it happen again."

She nodded and shut the door. William was about to scold the pair of blondes on the bed, but Alan had beaten him too it.

"You know, I thought you two said you were trustworthy. I left you for five minutes. Ronald, I said no coffee, and that nurse was on duty, she could lose her job for being with a patient, not to mention the fact that you're in no condition to be doing anything like that. You should be lying down and resting." He took the coffee cup and put it on the side out of Ronald's reach. "How many times have I said no coffee?"

"I didn't know you were a doctor, sweetheart," Eric said.

"Lie down and rest, Ronald," he said firmly, snatching the cards away. "I'm amazed you can even see them without your glasses anyway."

William walked over slowly and pulled Ronald's glasses from his pocket. "Mr Knox."

Ronald frowned but took them slowly. "Thank you, Mr Spears. I didn't think they were remaking them so quickly."

"I could have put a rush on your new glasses, Mr Knox, since you're the only one to have woken up," William said, contemplating whether to call Ronald up on using Mr Spears now. "These are your original pair." Ronald's eye widened for a moment before he frowned. "Miss Galloway has an excuse for everything, as usual. I've spoken to Mr Thomas and the other higher reapers. They refuse to even consider the possibility of two demons, or that a reaper could be behind it in anyway."

"They're going to ignore what Ron said?" Eric said. William nodded. "Why?"

"Because they're deciding to pick and choose with what information they listen too," he replied. "They say either Mr Knox was mistaken or it's a different demon."

Ronald pushed himself up straighter, looking highly offended. "I know what-"

"We believe you, Mr Knox," William said firmly. Ronald lifted his head and smiled slightly. "Just because they don't want to believe you doesn't it didn't happen. If there's a single attack, it's up to us to sort it out ourselves without taking time from the souls. You all know that. Their opinion is that if Ronald is right and there were two demons then we're at fault. If he's wrong, then we can't look into it because it's for them to investigate."

"Then we can't do anything?" Eric said.

"Why don't they believe me?" Ronald cried.

"Lie down, Ronald," Alan said. "Remember what the doctors said about being too stressed. No one wants to see you hurt yourself anymore." He pushed Eric out the way and gently helped Ronald lie down. "And no more coffee. I mean it. No caffeine. You give him anymore and bad things will happen, Eric."

Eric laughed and Ronald smiled weakly. "I'm so tired though."

"That means you need sleep not caffeine," he said. "With what you've been through you should be resting up. You too, Eric."

"I'm ok, Al," Eric muttered. "I just need to watch over him. We should have protected him."

"It's not your fault, Slingby," William said. "None of you were at fault, you couldn't have known he was in danger."

"We were drunk, in London, when we knew there was a demon there."

"Come on, Eric, I'm taking you home to bed," Alan said gently, pulling him up. "You can stay with Ronald, can't you, Mr Spears?" William nodded. "No coffee ok, Ronald?" There was no reply. "Ronald?"

They turned back to Ronald who was sleeping peacefully. Eric smiled and Alan sighed, slowly taking his glasses from his hand and set them on the side. He must have been more tired than he let on, or maybe the painkillers were just taking affect.

There was a knock on the door and a few of the receptionists were there. William frowned but beckoned them in. "What is it?"

"Well we heard that Ronnie- ah, I mean, Mr Knox was in the hospital. Everyone's saying that he was attacked by that demon who's taking glasses, but..."

She glanced at the glasses on the side and William decided to get rid of them as quickly as he could. "Since he's the only one who's woken up we had them remake his glasses as quickly as possible."

"Oh, of course," she said quickly. "So, some of the girls in admin had a quick whip round and we got him a get well soon present. We hope you don't mind, Mr Spears."

"No," he said. "He's resting at the moment but I'm sure he'll appreciate your concern when he wakes up again."

She nodded quickly and a pair of them hurried in, placing a vase of flowers and a wrapped box on the side next to his glasses. They went back to the door and the blonde with a bob haircut- the one who had done all the talking- turned to him.

"Thank you, Mr Spears," she said quietly. "Please, make sure Mr Knox knows we're all thinking of him."

He nodded and they hurried off. "Miss Smith." She turned. "Please, go down to my office and bring up any paperwork there."

"Yes Mr Spears," she said.

She left with the others. Alan took Eric's hand and led him towards the door. While a little apprehensive about being left along with Ronald- not that he had any reason to be, he didn't know why he was- at least Eric was going home to get some rest. He'd hadn't really slept since he'd come in. In fact, now William thought about it, he'd probably not slept at all since he came in for work the day before.

"William," Eric said, stopping suddenly.

William decided not to correct him on being so casual, he was one of the few reapers he would allow to do so. Despite their differences they had been in the same division for most of Eric's life as a reaper, there was a level of trust and respect- and maybe friendship- between them. Eric had never really shown much respect to his seniors, especially not his supervisors. William had watched and learnt, and in his younger years had even gone out drinking with him and Grell and a few others once or twice. The main problem was that while in the academy, Eric was a pretty good student. He always got top marks on his test, but never in classes. That transferred into his work as well, he couldn't be bothered with mountains of paperwork, he just wanted to be out in the field and because of that attitude his supervisors gave him simple souls to collect so he couldn't mess up.

When William was promoted, he'd caught the look of distain on Eric's face. He'd learnt from the mistakes of the previous supervisors though. Just because Eric didn't try hard in the office didn't mean he was like that in the field. The first time he had to divide up the division death list Eric had been stunned into silence to see he'd been given so many and such challenging ones. Of course, Eric's partner at the time hadn't been so impressed and had transferred out soon after. Personnel had long since given up trying to find Grell a partner to work with, but they did try with Eric. Only he was nearly as disagreeable as Grell when he wanted to be. A lot of the time it was just the three of them. Despite this, they finished all the work they were given. He knew Grell and Eric had worked a lot of overtime, but it seemed they were willing to do it for him. William had been touched by their willingness. The fact that two such troublesome reapers were working so hard for him and that they were still getting in all their work impressed higher ups too. So when Eric had quietly made a request that the academy student he was tutoring be looked at for joining them, William had considered it the least he could do.

"Don't let anything happen to him."

He could have been offended by that. Ronald was in a hospital and he wasn't going to be left alone for more than a few minutes, if at all. What could realistically happen to him? Eric wasn't generally one to have a hidden meaning behind his words. He was merely exhausted and concerned for the younger reaper. William nodded and Eric seemed a little more at ease.

"What are we working tomorrow, Mr Spears?" Alan said. "It's one of our half days, isn't it?"

"Yes," he said. "Ten until three."

"We'll see you then, if I can keep Eric at home for that long," he said. "If you need to go home and rest you can always call us."

"Thank you, Mr Humphries."

After they'd gone, William took his place in the chair Eric had been sitting in. Ronald looked so peaceful lying there. There was a soft, natural smile on his lips that made him want to lean down and- wait. He frowned. What one earth was he thinking? He shook his head. He'd barely got five hours sleep the night before, obviously being tired and worried about Ronald was getting to him. Thinking about Ronald like that was incredible unprofessional; he was his subordinate, it was against regulations and people would start to talk, not to mention he was in the hospital after a serious attack. How could he even be thinking like that?

There was a knock on the door and Miss Smith brought in a pile of paperwork. She handed it to him quickly and offered him a pen before hurrying out again, giving Ronald a longing glance as she left. Ronald really did have everyone swooning over him. He opened the first file slowly and started to work.

The hours past quietly. After three hours, around half three, a doctor came in and topped up the painkiller, explaining they were keeping the amount of painkillers to a minimum, just enough to keep him as coherent as possible. William understood, there was a small window where the balance was just right; too little and his body would naturally numb him and he might even fall unconscious, too much and the painkillers would make him so completely numb he'd make no sense at all.

Jeremy came in and handed him a new folder at four. He stayed for a while, talking about the job, whether he thought he'd take it or if he knew what Ronald thought about it. He also gave him a glasses case and the papers needed for them. He didn't seem too pleased about it and asked him again to leave Michelle, to simply deliver the glasses and not cause her anymore trouble. He even ordered him not to take anymore of his time investigating her. William wouldn't disobey a direct order; he'd take no more time or resources from work to investigate her but that didn't mean he wasn't allowed to look into it on his own time. That didn't break any regulations.

Once alone again, William filled out the paper work to release Michelle's new glasses before setting the file on the pile with the others. The other file was Ronald's incident report. He needed to fill that in as soon as possible. He'd have to ask Ronald about what happened, but he didn't really want to make Ronald relive it all. If he even remembered all of it.

Ronald groaned and William looked up. The blonde didn't look peaceful anymore. He didn't look like he was in pain, just uncomfortable and distressed. He frowned. He was probably just shifting and getting more comfortable. Deciding to leave it for now, he picked up the book Jeremy had brought for him. He'd read it several times before, but he had little else to do. For a while everything was quiet before Ronald whimpered. William adjusted his glasses and glanced over again. He was trembling and there were a few tears slipping down his cheeks, soaking the bandage over his eye. Just a bad dream most likely but, as the doctor said, any added stress could do him a lot of damage. He'd never seen Ronald looking so vulnerable. In fact, for the first time since he'd met Ronald, he looked like the young man- a child relative to most reapers- that he was.

William reached over to brush Ronald's tears away but the blonde flinched and turned away. He frowned, feeling completely out of his depth. He was a good reaper and supervisor but he didn't really know how to comfort Ronald.

"Mr Knox," he said, leaning over and gently shaking him by his good shoulder. "Mr Knox?"

He twisted and tried to push him away. William really was at a loss. Ronald was suffering mentally as well as physically and he had no idea how to help him. The doctors could help his body heal, but he had a horrible feeling that wasn't going to be the only issue Ronald faced. He was panting and shaking violently, he even heard Ronald whimper Eric's name, begging for help.

"Mr Knox," he said, slightly more firmly, shaking him a little harder. "It's a dream, Mr Knox, wake up."

Ronald gave a choked cry and his eyes snapped open. For a moment there was complete silence as he and Ronald stared at each other. The younger reaper looked absolutely terrified. After a few minutes, he calmed and slowly laid back into his pillow, breathing returning to normal. William let out a sigh of relief and went to move back but Ronald grabbed his wrist.

"Mr Knox?" He was still shaking and there were still tears slipping down his cheeks. William sighed and reached up to brush them away once more. "Are you alright, Mr Knox?"

"I'm sorry, Mr Spears," he whispered, letting go of his arm. "I must have just got a bit worked up. I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright, Mr Knox," he said. "You've gone through a lot. It's normal for you to be a little on edge."

He nodded slowly. He sat back in his chair and picked up the incident report file. Ronald frowned, obviously recognising what it was by the red and black sticker on folder jacket even from that distance. He didn't want to make Ronald anymore agitated but the quicker he got the information from him, the more reliable his report.

"I realise this might be difficult for you, Mr Knox, but you know it has to be done." He nodded slowly. "You'll tell me at any time if it becomes too much for you?"

"It's Ronald," he breathed.

William frowned. "I'm sorry?"

"My name is Ronald," he said. William knew that. Of course he knew Ronald's name. Maybe he was still a little dazed and confused from his dream. The blonde laughed weakly. "Call me by my name."

"Mr Knox-"

"I'm not telling you anything until you call me by my name. There's no one else here and we're not on duty and I'm in a hospital, if there's ever a time it's alright to call me by my name I think it's now..." He smirked as if he'd thought of a private joke. Knowing Ronald it was probably childish and/or dirty. "So call me by my name."

Ronald looked absolutely serious now. He frowned. What was wrong with him? He'd never been this disagreeable before. Maybe the attack had upset him more than he'd let on earlier. He sighed and nodded. Making Ronald any more stressed would be detrimental to his health. He would give in for now.

"Alright, Ronald," he said. The blonde smiled. "Tell me what happened in as much detail as you can remember."

Ronald nodded slowly. He quietly recalled the night from leaving work and William jotted it all down, trying to make some sense out of his messy recollection. He was a little disappointed with them for being so careless and irresponsible. Ronald obviously didn't quite remember all of it- probably the alcohol- but he seemed the attack itself was perfectly clear. He trembled slightly and simply stared up at the ceiling, simply recalling as clinically as possible. It worried him slightly that Ronald seemed a little dethatched from the situation as if he'd just witnessed it instead of been the victim. Then he stopped.

"Ronald?" The blonde rolled away and didn't answer. "Mr Knox, are you alright?"

"Yeah..." he said quietly. "Can we take a break for a while?"

"Of course." Ronald turned back and smiled noticing the flowers on the bedside table. William frowned. "Some of your lady friends in admin brought them in. Along with this."

He reached back and picked up the box. Ronald managed to push himself up to sitting with his one free arm. Once he was sitting up, William set it on his lap. Ronald looked like a child at Christmas, just wanting to tear in open.

"Go on," he said. "It's for you, you are allowed to open it."

"I already know what it's going to be and you're not going to approve."

"You're not on duty, Mr Knox, whether I approve or not there's very little I can do. I have no reason to intervene unless you're in danger or there's an emergency. You know regulations."

"Yeah but... you're not going to let me have them. Alan would take them away if he was here." He sighed and tore off the wrapping. Underneath was a box of chocolates. "See what I mean?"

"Chocolate liquors," William said. "You're right, Mr Humphries would probably take them from you until you recovered." Ronald's face fell and William frowned. "However he's not here and I doubt one would hurt."

"Really? And you won't tell Alan, 'cause he'll do the whole 'really disappointed in you' thing and I hate that."

"No, I won't tell Mr Humphries, but only one."

"Thank you, Mr Spears." He opened up the box and took a moment to choose one but as he went to pick it up William caught his wrist. "Mr Spears?"

"Since I'm doing this favour for you, I'd like to ask you something in return."

"Umm, ok." He smiled slightly. "But I'm not sure what I can really do for you though. I'm not exactly in any position to do much."

"It's not difficult, Mr Knox," William said. "I _am_ aware of your condition."

"Well, you know anything I can do for you I will, Mr Spears," Ronald said, nodding slightly.

"I know you would, Mr Knox-"

"Why've you stopped calling me Ronald?" he said, attempting to folding his arms before remembering one was in a sling and the other William was holding firmly.

"Because we're taking a break from your report just like you requested," William said. Ronald frowned and almost pouted. "I wanted to know why you suddenly stopped calling me boss."

Ronald shook his head. "I'm not answering."

"Ronald," he snapped.

"Boss?" he said with a bright innocent smile.

"Why?" William said.

"Does it bug you?" Ronald said, almost giggling. William frowned and his smile faded. "I would have thought you'd be glad. It's how I'm supposed to address you, right? You did keep trying to correct me."

"I got used to it," he said. "And then you suddenly changed. I was concerned there might be something wrong."

"Concerned?" he said quietly. "Why?"

"You work for me, Mr Knox. Why wouldn't I be concerned by a sudden change in behaviour? Or was Sutcliff right when he said you think I don't care?"

Ronald lowered his gaze to glare at the chocolates in his lap. William slowly released his wrists and sat back in his chair. He might not have shown his emotions too often, especially not at work- in fact as he got older he seemed to be burying them more and more without even thinking- but he did care.

"Mr Spears, I-"

The door was thrown open and Eric came in, followed by Alan. The brunette sighed. "I'm sorry, Mr Spears. I tried to keep him in bed for as long as I could but he couldn't sleep." Ronald put a chocolate in his mouth quickly and Alan frowned. "Ronald?"

Ronald swallowed before answering. "Mr Spears said I could have one. And they were a present from the girls in admin."

"Come on, sweetheart," Eric said, sitting next to Ronald on the bed. "You've banned him from everything else fun, just the one won't hurt."

"Thanks Eric," Ronald said as Alan took the box of chocolates and put them away out of his reach. He shifted slightly and leant against Eric's shoulder. "I'm going to sleep for a bit now."

Eric nodded and moved him slightly so his bad arm was free and he was rested back against his chest. William stood and picked up his files, leaving the incident report on the side with Ronald's chocolates. He'd come back to finish it later.

"Mr Humphries, a word please."

Alan nodded and followed him towards the door when Ronald called to him drowsily. "Mr Spears... I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's alright, Mr Knox," he said. "You didn't."

Ronald frowned but Eric ran his hand through his hair and he settled down quickly. Alan closed the door behind them and waited for him to speak. He frowned and slowly turned to him.

"He's recovering quickly," William said. Alan nodded. "Only, while he was sleeping he seemed incredibly distressed. He was calling for Slingby for help." Alan nodded again. "I'm afraid there will be a lot to help him with than just his physical recovery."

"I know," Alan said. "Eric's worrying but trying not to show it. I doubt you can go through something like he did and not have some longer lasting side effects. He'll be ok though. He's stronger than he looks, you know that."

"Yes, I suppose so," he said. "I'm going to check on Sutcliff and then go home for a while." He glanced at the clock- twenty past five. "I'll return later to finish off the report. The sooner I get it done the more accurate it will be."

He nodded and returned to the room. William went to Sutcliff's apartment to make sure that he wasn't causing too much trouble. If he was at home at least William wouldn't find a pile of incident reports on his desk in the morning. Only Grell wasn't there. William sighed and locked the door behind him. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with Grell at that moment.

When he returned later that night to check on Ronald, Grell was sitting in a chair by the door, playing with his scythe, which William noticed was splattered with blood. He grinned as William walked and nodded over at the bed. Eric, Alan and Ronald were lying on the bed together in each other's arms. He frowned.

"Cute, isn't it?" Grell said quietly, or at least as quietly as Grell ever was. "How much the care about each other? It's adorable."

"Where've you been?" William said, ignoring his comment.

"You don't want to know," he laughed. "I don't want another suspension."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, Sutcliff."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Another slightly longer chapter for you. Things are starting to move along. And some cute little Will/Ronnie down there, along with Ronnie being cute and hugable. Well, even more hugable than normal. Because going through a truma like Ronnie did, he's going to have a few issues to work through. And of course Shelly is being sneaky. Thank you for your lovely reviews, you wonderful people. I love you all, please keep them coming. Oh, and down there, mentions of a stock tie, if you're wondering and can't find a decent picture, look a dressage outfits and you'll get the idea since there's so many different version.

* * *

><p>"We have to go and work, Ronald," Alan said quietly. "But we might be able to come back and sit with you when we get in from field work."<p>

Ronald glanced at William, who frowned. "If you get everything done quickly I'll consider it."

"Please, Mr Spears," Ronald said quietly.

"We'll see," William said. He glanced at the clock. "Time to go."

He herded out the others and Ronald suddenly felt very lonely. "Mr Spears."

"Yes, Mr Knox?" William said.

"When did you want to finish that report?"

"When you're ready to continue," he said. "I can come by later to finish it with you."

"But the others don't need to be here? Just you and me, right?" William nodded and Ronald smiled slightly. "Thank you, Mr Spears."

"It's not a problem, Mr Knox, it'd be better to do it without distractions anyway. I'll come back once I've finished with the field work, if that's alright."

Ronald nodded and William shut the door. He could hear the voices of his co-workers disappearing down the hall. The only sound after that were a few footsteps through the otherwise silent halls. Ronald sighed and settled down in his bed to wait out the hours of silence and loneliness. Waking up to find Alan and Eric either side of him, Grell sprawled out on the couch at the far end of the room and William in the chair next to the bed sent warmth through him. It was comforting to know they all were bothered enough by his condition to stay the night. William seemed a little colder than normal after their discussion yesterday, but no one else seemed to have noticed, so maybe it was just him worrying too much.

A nurse came in to change his bandages and he was a little glad the others weren't there to see him. There were a few stitched up gashes across his upper chest, just above his heart but they weren't too deep. There was a matching set on his shoulder where his scythe had hit a glancing blow. His head was worst, he'd taken most of the blow there. The edge of his scythe had caught just above his eye and the blades had skimmed the side of his head. He didn't want anyone to see him like that.

After what felt like a few hours, but when he glanced at the clock it had only been ten minutes since the nurse had left, there was a knock on the door and Jeremy's dark haired assistant came in with a few folders. She shut the door slowly and strode over.

"Mr Ronald Knox," she said flatly, offering her hand. Ronald frowned but shook her hand slowly. "My name is Darla Finch, Mr Thomas' personal assistant."

"Yes, I saw you in his office, when I was there with Mr Spears," he said quietly, pushing himself to sit up. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm well aware of your reputation, Mr Knox, I assure you that I will not fall for you charms like the rest those weak minded women," she said, adjusting her glasses and glaring down at him. "Let's put a stop to any ideas of the sort you may have right now."

"Alright, Miss Finch," he laughed. "You've made yourself clear. So, what did you want?"

"I wanted to introduce you to someone," she said, returning to the door.

She opened it slowly and a brunette, physically in her late teens, walked over to the bed, close enough for him to see her without his glasses. Her hair had been plaited and unlike Darla who wore a smart pencil skirt and heels she wore fitted black trousers and what looked like boots with only the slightest heel. Instead of a tie she had on black stock tie- and Ronald only knew that because he'd seen a picture and asked William once, although he couldn't remember the rest of what William had said, something about there being lots of different types- and her waistcoat looked halter necked instead of the normal vest variety- much like what Grell wore actually. He frowned. Her jacket was slung over one shoulder. She smiled and he suddenly realised it had been her picture he'd asked about; there was a picture of her on one of the academy walls where they showed off their best students and where they were now. Only in that picture she'd had a less flimsy looking pair of glasses on.

"Mr Knox," Darla said. "This is Miss Oakland, Head Personnel Director for Edinburgh, Mr Thomas thought you should meet her while she was in the area."

"It's lovely to finally meet you, Mr Knox," she said quietly. "I've read your file, it's very impressive for someone your age." Ronald smiled. "And I was terribly sorry when I heard you'd been involved in a demon attack. Tell me, have the discovered whether it was the same demon or not? I heard there was some confusion about it."

"Well, there's no official word," he said. "But I know what I saw."

"You saw the demon?" she said.

"It was dark, I'm not sure I could recognise them again but I'm sure I'd remember their voices," he replied. She nodded. At least someone higher up believed what he was saying. "And there were definitely two of them."

"Well, it sounds like everyone should be listening to what you've got to say," she said. "That's not what I was here to see you about though. I hope you get better soon, but I came here to talk to you about the job offer."

"Oh, of course."

"I realise you're not really in any condition to be making any big decisions, but I wanted to talk to you about it, see if there are any questions you have I can answer and just see what you're thinking."

Ronald smiled and nodded. William might not have been interested in whether he wanted this job but at least someone higher than him wanted to know. That was still getting to him. Even after what had happened yesterday, when he'd apologised, William said he wasn't offended. He sounded more uncaring than ever.

"Mr Knox?"

His gaze snapped up and he smiled. "Sorry, I was just thinking..."

"Anything I can help you with? After all, if you do get this job your personal welfare is my business. We'll arrange housing and anything else you might need when there are more certainties, but I like to get to know the people who work around me, the people of my kind of level. I try with those lower down, but there are a little too many, so it's the least I can do to know the people closest to me. That could quite possibly be you."

"Well, it's not exactly a work problem," Ronald said slowly. "In fact, William would probably tell me it's really unprofessional."

"Neither of us are on duty right now, Mr Knox... Ronald. Tell me, what's bugging you? Worried about leaving the people you've worked with?"

"Yeah, kind of, but Eric's already made me promise not let that effect my choice. He and Alan are really insistent that this is a huge deal for me and I should do it no matter what my doubts are. Of course, Grell's taking all the credit."

"He would," she laughed.

"You know Grell?"

"Of course, I was in the year above Grell and Will in the academy."

"Really?" Ronald grinned and she nodded. "What were they like?"

"Will wouldn't appreciate me telling you," she laughed. "But... first things first. Tell me, just between you and me, what do you think of him?"

"Huh?"

"Darla, leave us to it for a moment," Miss Oakland said quietly. Ronald smiled as Darla left them. "So, Ronald, William? How are things between you two?"

"Fine, I guess," he said quietly. "I mean, you know, he's my supervisor and you know how he is, it's not like we spend much time together. He's here to fill out the incident report and to make sure I'm not doing anything that will slow down my recovery. Being efficient is important to him."

Miss Oakland frowned. "Well, Ronald, he's kind of introverted, isn't he? But unbelievably handsome, right?"

"Oh hell yes," Ronald laughed. Miss Oakland smiled and he suddenly realised what he'd said. His cheeks burned and he lowered his head. "I-I mean, I guess, he's alright looking. I wasn't exactly-"

"Ronald," she said quietly. "It's ok."

"No, it's not," he said, glancing away. "It's against the rules. I mean he's my _direct_ superior, you know that's a big no. It's not like he's supervisor of a different division or another department. Especially with this job opening, if people found out they'd start talking, I'd be the guy who slept with his boss to get a promotion, right? Not to mention, this is William we're talking about, not only is he Mr Rules himself, but I really can't see him being interested in anyone, let alone me."

"Now, you listen to me, Ronald," she said, folding her arms. "Rules are for work. If you want him, then argue for it, don't just sit there and accept, nothing happens if you just ignore the problem. If you care about him, go for it. Do you know, Mr Thomas thinks he cares about you too?"

"He does?"

"Yes. The best way to deal with William is to be blunt and open. Tell him."

"Miss Oakland," Darla said, leaning in the door. "Your appointment."

"Oh, right," she said standing up quickly. "Sorry, Mr Knox, I'd have loved to have stayed and talked with you longer, but duty calls." She pulled on her jacket and buttoned it up before turning to the bedside table and opening the draw. Ronald frowned. "But I hope our chat helped you."

"Thanks you, Miss... I didn't get your name."

"Shelly," she said, taking out a folder and filling it out quickly. "It was lovely to meet you at least, Mr Knox." She pulled out a glasses case and slipped it into her pocket. "Goodbye, Ronald. Make sure you tell William how pleased I am with his work."

"I will. Goodbye, Shelly."

She giggled and waved as she left. The door shut and everything was quiet again. He sighed and settled back down in the bed for a few more hours of dull silence. At least that had been interesting, and had given him something to think about. If he wanted William he was supposed to go for it. He almost laughed and closed his eyes slowly. Now how was he supposed to do that anyway? Usually he wouldn't have any issues coming out and with anything like this, but it for some reason William made him nervous. He sighed, starting to drift off into darkness.

* * *

><p>"Mr Knox?"<p>

Ronald's eyes opened again slowly. His lids were heavy and the world around with unbelievably bright. He groaned slightly, shutting his eyes instinctively but when the voice called to him again, he forced them open once more. He knew it was William there. Probably come to finish his report.

"Mr Spears."

"How are you feeling, Mr Knox?" William said.

Ronald turned slowly to face him. He was sitting in the chair next to the bed again. "Better."

"Did anyone come to see you while we were gone?" he asked, looking over a form.

"Umm, yeah," Ronald said quietly. "A nurse came and changed my bandages and Mr Thomas sent his assistant down with someone from personnel to talk to me. She was really nice, gave me some good advice. She said she knew you at the academy."

"Really? What did she look like?"

"Remember I asked you about a girl in a photo?"

"Yes, the one wearing the funny tie, I think you said," William said, adjusting his glasses. Ronald frowned. Something was wrong, his voice wasn't as level as normal. "Why you were looking was beyond me. Are you sure that was her?"

"I think so. I didn't have my glasses on, so I can't be sure," Ronald replied. "But I'm pretty sure it was her. Shelly Oakland." William sighed and shook his head. "What's wrong?"

"What did you tell her, Mr Knox?"

"Nothing really, we just chatted for a bit, we didn't get long, she had another appointment. I don't get what the big deal is. We just talked and she gave me some advice."

"Whatever it is, you should ignore it."

"Why? Why won't you tell me what's going on?"

"Whatever she told you, it's not going to help. You should ignore everything she said."

"You don't even know what I asked her or what she told me," Ronald said, turning away and staring up at the ceiling. "We should just get on with this report."

"Only if you're ready, Mr Knox," William said.

"Ronald." William sighed. "I thought I made myself clear yesterday. I don't remember where we stopped either."

There was a pause and Ronald glanced over. "You'd been knocked to the ground, your death scythe taken and the demon had pulled you up."

"Oh."

"Ronald?"

He frowned and turned his attention back to the ceiling. It was silly. He shouldn't have felt so utterly humiliated by the situation, but he did. He told himself it was ok, he didn't have any control over what happened that night, and William wouldn't look down on him for what happened, he'd said himself it wasn't his fault. Still, a few tears slipped down his cheeks. This is why he'd wanted to be alone with William and why he'd stopped the day before. He'd been afraid of this. He didn't want the others to see.

"Ronald?" William said, brushing his tears away gently.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's alright, you did well yesterday," he said. "Just take your time and try to remain calm. Recalling the last few moments is bound to be tough. It's alright to be upset by it."

He nodded slowly and drew a deep breath. "One of them pulled my arms behind me so I couldn't struggle too much and he, umm, he was kind of pressed against me and he whispered in my ear... he called me brave and that he hoped we'd meet again and he'd be kind." He paused and closed his eyes tightly. "He called me beautiful..." His fist clenched around the sheets. "I tried to get away, I kept trying to get some kind of distance and somehow get loose. I could hear Eric and Alan and Grell and my death scythe... and he... he, uh..." His words caught his throat. "Is this really important, Mr Spears... boss? Can't we just..."

William sighed and his fingers brushed his cheek gently, brushing away the tears. He didn't know why this was so difficult. William wouldn't care, he kept repeating that to himself, but it didn't help.

"If it happened to you, it's important, Ronald," he said. Ronald was shocked by how gentle he sounded. "Whatever these demons did to you, it's important that we know. You know these reports are only seen by me and Mr Thomas unless there are extreme circumstances. No one else will know what happened unless you want them to."

"Please, I can't."

"Ronald." He shook his head and William sighed. "Alright, just take a break and collect yourself. We'll continue once you've calmed down."

"I don't want to."

"You have to, Ronald."

"No."

"Why do you think I don't care what happens to you, Ronald?" William said.

Ronald's eyes snapped open and he turned to him. He didn't know what to say. How was he supposed to explain it? Everything was suddenly so difficult. He'd never had these problems before. He'd never struggled to say anything before. Even if William had told him to ignore what Shelly had said to him, she was right, he had to just be blunt and say it.

"Because I can't figure you out," he said finally. "Because every time I think maybe you did something or said something just to be nice you prove only seconds later that you're actually only thinking about how much work can be done. Half the time I feel like I'm nothing more than a machine to you, just tool to do your job."

"That's how it should be, Ronald," William said quietly. "When you start letting you personal relationships mix with work it only causes trouble."

Ronald frowned. "Alan and Eric manage just fine, and we're all friends."

"If you say so, Ronald, but while you might not notice, I've seen that when you have arguments, your work suffers."

"I'd never noticed, but... then I'm not supposed to want you to care even a little bit about me?"

"Ronald, your wellbeing is my priority," he said firmly. "As your supervisor, it's my job to keep you safe and keep you working well. Be assured, if you were in danger I would go out of my way to help you. No matter what you might think, you and the others are my top priority, but I need to be able to think clearly, and be detached from the situations. Too much involvement and too much emotion cloud you to the obvious sometimes."

He didn't really know what to say. William had never really come out with anything like that before. He knew William did want to keep them safe, he'd just never really shown it.

"You told me to ignore the advice she gave me," Ronald said quietly. "Then... what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know what the problem is, Ronald," William said. "Tell me what the problem is and I'll try to give you the best advice I can."

"Well, there's someone I really like, someone I really care about," he said. "It's just that, well, it's against the rules and he doesn't know I exist, at least not in the way I want, it's just kind of frustrating and... I've never been this awkward with anyone before. I really don't know what's wrong with me, or how to make it right."

William stayed quiet for a few moments. Ronald waited silently and tried to figure out how he was going to react. It seemed like forever before William spoke up again.

"Rules are for work, Ronald," he said quietly. Ronald frowned. That was what Shelly had said- it was exactly what she had said now he thought about it. "There are a lot of rules that are only generalisations. There are exceptions and conditions and many are only relative to the situation. And I can't imagine anyone not knowing you exist, you're hardly one of the reapers who fade into the background, are you?"

Ronald smiled and struggled to sitting. "Really?"

"Really," he said quietly. "Anyone who doesn't know you exist is obviously isn't paying attention to anything but themselves. You're rather loud and difficult to miss."

He smiled slightly. "So, what do I do?"

"You were nervous when you first started working with us, right?" Ronald nodded. "And what did you do to get over that?"

"To be honest, I kind went to Grell." William frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that. It was just I'd been around him all the time, and it was silly of me to be nervous, 'cause I'd been around you guys so long before then but Grell's just kind of relaxing. I get to worry about him rather than what's wrong with me."

"And what did Sutcliff say this time?"

"He said I was practically in a relationship with Eric and Alan anyway so what was I complaining about." He was sure William almost smiled. He seemed to be doing that a lot recently. Or maybe it was just Ronald's lack of glasses. "It's not Eric, by the way. Everyone thinks I want to be with Eric, but it's not him. I mean, I know he's... that's not the point though."

William nodded and picked up his incident report again. "Shall we finish your report, Ronald? If you get it done quickly I'll let you have a chocolate liquor before Mr Humphries comes and stops you from having another."

"There's not a lot else worth talking about," Ronald said, turning away.

"Let's not start being awkward again, Ronald," William said. "All you have to do is finish this report and you won't have to talk about it again. The sooner you say so, the sooner you can try to forget about it if you want to."

Ronald nodded slowly. He was right. He knew he had to tell him and dragging it out wasn't helping him. The sooner it was over with the sooner he could just go back to ignoring it. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"He kissed me," he whispered. "He just... it wasn't like it was... it's stupid, I know, but..." He sighed and glanced over at William. He could just see the light reflected off his glasses. "I kept trying to get free and he told me not to struggle or they might end up killing me by accident. I was screaming for Eric and Alan and I saw my scythe coming towards me and I just did the first thing that came to mind and moved the best I could. It was just kind of dark after that. I remember hearing Eric and Grell yelling and I think I remember being in Eric's arms... it felt like it was Eric, I'm sure I heard his voice in my ear. Next thing I know I wake up here with that fussy doctor."

He sighed and brushed away the tears. William's fingers brushed over his cheek again and he smiled, slowly taking William's hand in his. The older reaper frowned but didn't pull his hand away. It crossed his mind that maybe William assumed he was a still suffering and wound up and was just humouring him. Either that or it was pity.

"You said I could have another chocolate," he said quietly.

He slowly released his hand and William nodded. He got up slowly and picked up the box of chocolates from the side before setting them in Ronald's lap. He smiled and looked over the chocolates like he had the day before and picked one out. He smiled and William took the chocolates back to the side.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"For what?" William said. "I haven't done anything special."

"I don't know," Ronald muttered. "Just coming here and sitting with me and, you know, being so patient with me. I know it's stupid and you must think it's kind of ridiculous to be this worked up over something so small but-"

"It's alright, Ronald," he said quietly. "You don't have to explain yourself."

He sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry. It's just kind of... It's kind of rude of me not to have offered you a chocolate too, right? I know it's probably not your thing but if you wanted one."

"That's alright." To Ronald's surprised he sat on the bed and brushed away his tears once again. "Stop crying, Ronald." He swallowed heavily and nodded, managing to smile once more. "That's better. What would Slingby say if he came in to see you crying like this?"

Ronald laughed slightly. "Yeah... crying doesn't suit me anyway, right? I didn't spend my first year at the academy perfecting such a cute smile for nothing. And it is super cute and irresistible, isn't it?"

"Unbelievably so."

Ronald blushed slightly and his smile widened. "I'm glad you think so. It's an honour to be one of the few things that can melt your heart."

He was sure William smiled this time but it was still hard to tell. Not for the first time, he mentally cursed his short sightedness, ruining perhaps his one chance to see William smiling. It was still a comforting feeling though, that perhaps he'd made William smile. Without thinking, he reached up, gently tangling his fingers into William's immaculate hair, messing it up a little and wishing he had use of his other arm so he could pull him closer.

Suddenly he realised what he was doing- how stupid he was being- and quickly moved back, untangling his hand from William's hair. He opened his mouth to apologise for acting so inappropriately but William caught his chin gently. His breath caught in his throat as William leant down and claimed his lips without a word. His gloved hand slid slowly down to the back of Ronald's neck as his eyes fluttered shut, gripping the collar of William's shirt as tightly as he could. Ronald struggled to get his arm out of the sling but William put a gentle hand against his arm, stopping his attempts.

There was a knock on the door and Ronald almost whimpered at the sudden cold rush as William's lips left his. He tugged on William's collar, trying to draw him back- he'd finally got this far, he didn't want to let anything spoil it now.

"Ignore it," he murmured, leaning up for another kiss but William shook his head. "Please, boss."

"No, Mr Knox," he said quietly. He stood slowly and Ronald sighed. It was back to Mr Knox again... "Come in."

Alan, Eric and Grell burst in the door. Ronald looked up and smiled. Eric came over to sit next to him but William pulled his back up and pushed him and Grell towards the door.

"What's going on?" Alan said quietly.

"Watch him," William said. "Don't let anyone who isn't his doctor near him until I get back."

"Why? What's wrong?" Eric said.

"Where are we going, Will?" Grell said.

William left his incident report on the side- which was weird, since it was finished he should have been handing it in as soon as possible- and headed out the door.

"She was here. She was in the building, in his room," Ronald heard William say as the door was closing. "Someone helped her."

"Who are they-"

Alan had already got up to the door. "Mr Spears? Can I tell him what's going on?"

"Not until I get back."

Alan sighed and shook his head. Everything was suddenly really confusing. He thought he'd just been attacked by a pair of demons, just another victim. Now it seemed like way more than that and everyone knew what was going on but him. Alan kicked off his shoes and sat on the bed next to him.

"What's everyone trying to protect me from?" Ronald said quietly. "What's wrong?"

"Mr Spears said to wait," Alan said. "It's ok, though, you know he won't let anything happen to you. Neither will Eric or Grell. You know we're all here to protect you."

"And you," he said. For a moment Alan looked like he might deny it then laughed and nodded. "Face it, we're the weak little babies of the bunch."

He nodded and leant on his shoulder, Ronald leaning against him. Alan was the only one shorter than him in the office, even if it was only by a little. It was nice not to be the shortest as well as the youngest. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"You know, Grell said something weird earlier," Alan muttered. Ronald hummed softly. "He said you asked him for relationship advice."

"Crap." Alan giggled. "You know you can't trust a word he says. He takes everything out of context."

"Sometimes, other times I get the feeling he's far smarter than he lets on," he said quietly. "He thinks you've got secret feeling for someone, really strong feelings for someone, the kind that make you nervous about acting for once."

"It's not what Grell thinks."

"He thinks your feelings for Eric are more than just close friendship. He thinks you've got a secret crush on him and you're trying to deny it because you care about our friendship. If that's the case you can just tell me, because I don't mind."

"Because I'm practically in the relationship anyway, right? That's what Grell told me."

"I was going to say it was sweet that you would value our friendship that much, but that works too I suppose."

"No, it's not Eric. And it's not you either, because that was Grell's second guess. After that he gave up. I think he got bored because every other option he could think of didn't end in a break up or a threesome." Alan shook slightly and Ronald was sure he was trying not to laugh. "It's kind of more complicated than that though."

"Mr Spears?" Alan whispered. Ronald nodded. "I don't think there's anyone less complicated you could have picked. I didn't even know you were interested in men until a few days ago."

"He kissed me," Ronald said, blurting it out without thinking.

Alan sat up, forcing Ronald to do the same. He frowned and brushed Ronald's hair from his face, searching his good eye, like he was looking for a sign he was lying or joking. "Ronald?"

"Don't say anything, ok?" he said. "I don't know what happened but we were just sitting talking and then we ended up kissing. Just don't say anything, 'cause William might not be too pleased."

"Aw, that's so cute," Alan laughed. "You two would make such a sweet couple. Grell won't be pleased though."

Ronald sighed. "No, I supposed he won't."

"Just try not to get in over your head, ok? If you ever need any advice, or if anything happened, you know Eric and I are here for you no matter what."

"You make it sound so serious," Ronald said, feeling his cheeks burning red. "We kissed once, it's not a big deal. I mean, it was just _one_ kiss. And this is William we're talking about. He's hardly the relationship type."

"I know, it's just so unusual for you to actually take any time with your interests. You seem to do relationships the wrong way round; you sleep with them, then you call her your girlfriend for a while, then you're just friends and if you didn't work with them I'm sure you'd be strangers soon after."

"That's not fair."

"But it's true. Don't worry, when they get back we can explain everything. None of us are going to let anyone hurt you again."

"Well the sooner I get out of this bed and back to work the better, I'm going crazy alone here. And you guys have got a full day of work tomorrow, that's like ten hours alone and quiet and at least at home I could find something to do. And when can I start eating proper meals again rather than that slush I keep getting handed? I'm hungry. I want something real to eat."

* * *

><p>"How much do you value your <em>friend<em>?" Michelle said quietly.

Daniel frowned, looking down at Christopher's sleeping form. The wounds from the Ronald's death scythe were healing nicely, but he was doing very little and just sleeping to help speed up the recovery. Michelle had returned from the reaper's realm agitated but looking incredibly pleased with herself.

She had on a new pair of glasses, reaper glasses given the quality. They were light rounded rectangles- much like William's now he compared them, only with thicker, golden frames, and decorated with intricate black swirls. The craftsmanship and dedication it must have taken to get each reaper a personalised pair of glasses suited to their personal level of short sightedness was incredible. Daniel was impressed by it, especially managing to get it done so quickly. Of course, not most reapers had pretty plain black glasses, but still, it was impressive.

"Not enough to put his life above our goals," Daniel said. "Why?"

"The kid's awake," Michelle said. "And very much smitten with William. It's rather sweet. It's also interesting that they haven't told him what's going on, about me and Will."

"I was afraid that would happen," he said. "Considering I didn't manage to get a direct hit I'm not surprised. Does he think he can identify us?"

"He's sure he'd recognise your voices again," she said. "So, I assume you know what we have to do?"

"Make sure he won't tell them it's not Edward."

"Try to remain as quite as you can, and make sure you change your voice just enough that he can't recognise it."

"I wouldn't be against removing Christopher from the picture if it came down to it," Daniel said quietly. "Just tell me if you think it will be necessary."

"Depends if he'll crumble under the reaper's interrogation," Michelle said quietly.

"I think we should wait and see. I doubt it will be long before Mr Spears comes looking for you again, especially once he discovers you've been in to see the kid."

"I know, but I think we should track down Edward as quickly as possible," she said. "The sooner we placate William about his subordinate, the sooner we get back to the proper plan. I'm starting to think it might have been a mistake to deal with Ronald like that. Still, what's done is done. We just have to adjust our plans accordingly."

Daniel nodded and Christopher groaned. "Did I hear you two talking about my blonde?"

"He's not yours, Christopher," Daniel said, glaring down at him. "Thanks to your games we've had to make huge adjustments to the plans. Now, stay up and stay quiet, we're going out to clean up your mess."

"Sure, whatever you say. You look lovely in uniform by the way, my lady."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hey sweeties, happy Halloween-ish depending on what time you're reading this. Have fun? Lots of sweets? Awesome outfits? Good good. So here's a new chapter. More cute Will/Ronnie, a little Eric/Alan and a little of surprise, cause I like blondes. And Shelly's back and actually proving she's not just manipulative. Thank you for the lovely reviews, and please keep them coming, I love them.

* * *

><p>"Who would be stupid enough to help Galloway in anyway?" Eric growled.<p>

"Ronald said it was Mr Thomas' assistant who brought her in," William said quietly. "And he is the one who ordered me to stop investigating her."

"He was her supervisor too," Grell said. "If she's got something big on anyone, chances are it's him."

"So, we're going to confront him?" Eric asked.

William shook his head. "No, if we confront him Michelle will know we're onto her. Mr Thomas isn't nearly as smart as Michelle. He'll be easier to deal with."

"Ron's not going to like being kept out the loop," he said.

"We'll explain when we get back," William said firmly.

"So, where are we going?" Grell said.

"To find one of the demons who attacked Mr Knox," he said. "We need to find out just how involved Michelle is."

Grell squealed and clapped his hands. "There's going to be blood!"

"Probably, yes."

Eric frowned but nodded. William knew he was as willing to hunt down and kill anyone who'd hurt Ronald as Grell, albeit for different reasons. How to find the demon was another matter though. It could be hiding anywhere.

He decided it would be best to start where Ronald had been attacked and then to move out from there. The streets weren't very clean, Ronald's blood was still on the ground. There was a distinctive guilty glint in Eric's eyes as the passed. He frowned.

"Focus, Slingby," he said quietly.

Eric nodded and followed silently. Grell was just grinning. It crossed William's mind that keeping the pair of them from just killing the demon before they got information could be a little tricky but he'd deal with that when the time came. Footsteps echoed through the alleys and William adjusted his glasses slightly as the engine on Grell's chainsaw whirred into life.

Michelle came pelting around the corner and Grell leapt forwards before William could say a word to stop him. He swung down at Michelle- given the amount of times they'd fought he should have known better- and Michelle stopped short, twisting around and vaulting over Grell's back as the scythe hit the ground. Just like she always did. Only, normally when they fought, Eric wasn't there.

The blonde slashed upwards and Michelle ducked just in time to avoid getting caught just as Grell got his scythe loose from the ground and spun around forcing Eric to jump back out of reach.

"Watch where you're swinging that thing, Sutcliff!"

"You were in my way, Eric!"

In those few moments Michelle had slipped away from the pair. William adjusted his glasses slightly before moving his death scythe at the last possible second to press it against Michelle's throat, stopping her dead in her tracks only a few feet from him.

"William," she said quietly, reaching up to take the shaft of the scythe. "Come on, I'm unarmed, we can talk about his later, but there's a demon after me."

"You're capable of looking after yourself, Michelle," William said.

"If I had my scythe do you think I'd be running to you for protection rather than lopping that demon's head off?" she cried indignantly. "Will, please? It's one of the ones who attacked your Ronald, he's mad at me for telling you. You're not going to let him hurt me just to get back at me for visiting, are you?"

"You're not fooling anyone, Shelly," Grell said, lunging for her again. Michelle sidestepped and Grell's scythe clashed against William's with a metallic clang. "Will!"

"Where's the demon, Michelle?" William said.

"Down there." She pointed around the corner she'd just come around. "I'll just-"

"You're coming with us," he said, pushing her towards Eric, who caught her arm. "Don't let her cause any trouble, Slingby."

"Slingby?" Michelle said. "Eric Slingby?" He nodded and pulled her along after William and Grell. "I was going to be your tutor. I picked you out, you had loads of potential."

"I know," he said.

"So, how did stuff go for you?" Eric growled and she laughed. "Ronald's lovely you know, William. So sweet and childish." William glanced back at her and she smiled. "Oh come on, I didn't do anything, I just sat and chatted with him and got my glasses. It's not like I did any damage at all. In fact, I helped him, he was really struggling and I gave him the advice he needed."

"I'm sure," William muttered.

"Hey, don't take that tone with me!"

"Michelle, would be it completely beyond you to keep your voice down? So the demon doesn't run hearing you coming?"

Michelle didn't answer and William frowned. It was unusual for her to give in so quickly. He glanced over his shoulder to see she was no longer being pulled along by Eric but had linked arms with him and was walking compliantly by his side.

Just around another corner there was a loud crash. Grell laughed and was about to go running off when William grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back and holding him firmly.

"Don't do anything stupid," he hissed.

"Like what?" he said, squirming slightly. "I never do anything stupid."

"Keep your hands on your scythes, you don't want them turned against you," he said, glancing over at Eric. "Keep an eye on her, Slingby. Don't let her out of your sight."

"No arguments here," Michelle laughed. "Are you single, Eric?"

"No, sorry."

"Too bad. Oh well, I'll stay out the way."

They stepped around the corner and Edward turned. He smiled. "Well, this is unexpected. More reapers, they seem to be everywhere these days. Lady Oakland, or is it Miss Galloway these days? Still it's lovely to see you-" He hit the ground just in time to avoid William's scythe snapping out. "Hey! What was that for?"

"I'd like some answer," William said. "About these reaper attacks?"

"And if I don't?" he said, slowly getting to his feet.

Grell grinned and William sighed. "Do you honestly think I can keep Sutcliff under control if you don't? So, tell us what you know about the attacks? Specifically the attack on a young blonde in the close area a few nights ago."

"The little blonde who hit his head on duty a few days ago," he said. "Cute kid but you were there, blondie, I didn't touch him and I told you everything I know."

"I won't ask again, demon."

"Alright, alright, don't get stroppy," he cried. "I don't know why you're coming to see me anyway, I wasn't the one who was all over him. I bet Christopher would tell you anything you wanted just to see him again-"

"This isn't going anywhere," Grell said, wriggling out of William's hold. "Can I?"

"Hey, come on, I'll tell you-"

"My lady," Daniel called from the other end of the alley. He smiled tightly and walked down towards them. "I was worried about you, my lady."

"I'm fine," Michelle laughed. "I've had these gorgeous reapers watching over me."

He stopped next to Edward and smiled down at him. "Hello again, Edward."

"Hi..." he whispered. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"You would have hurt my mistress."

"Hey, back off," Grell snapped. "He's ours!"

"I'm afraid Sutcliff is right," William said. "We need information from him."

"Let's not fight, boys," Michelle said with a giggle. "We can get along, right?"

"Go on, Sutcliff."

Grell grinned and sprinted forwards. Both demons jumped aside as he slashed at them. Daniel left Edward to Grell and went straight toward Michelle, attempting to snatch her away from Eric but the blonde spun on his heel, keeping a firm hold on her and staying between her and Daniel. William frowned and turned away. He trusted Eric to handle one demon, it was Grell that worried him, they needed Edward alive.

"Hey," Michelle yelled. "Don't pull me around like that. If I had a scythe-"

"Shut up," Eric growled.

The two demons were tougher to keep at bay that William had expected, especially keep Grell from killing Edward and somewhere in the battle Michelle had managed to escape from Eric and had disappeared. Still, it was easier to deal with the demons without having to worry about her.

"Hey, Grell."

They all turned at the call just in time to see that Michelle had popped up again in the middle of the fight, right between Grell and Edward. Grell swung for her without thinking, of course, and before William could put his scythe in the way of the attack Michelle had spun aside, tripping Edward so his neck fell against the scythe. Michelle giggled, almost as covered in blood as Grell was.

"Look what you made me do! I can't believe you did that to me, Shelly!" Grell cried. "I wanted to make him pay for hurting Ronnie!"

"He's dead, how much more can he pay?" Michelle said.

"He had attempted to hurt my mistress," Daniel said, walking over to join her and handing her a handkerchief. "Are you alright, my lady?"

"Of course," she said, wiping the blood off. "I love it when we meet like this, William. Thank you for the beautiful new glasses. I'll let you know if I find the other one, I would seem it's a little late for you to get the cinematic record from him. Please tell me if you find the demon who hurt Ronald, I'd love to see him suffer too for what he did. You've got a really nice kid there, look after him."

"Leave before I decided you need to be taken in or worse," William said.

Michelle frowned and adjusted her glasses. "Fine, William, be that way. I only want to help you. We've both been used, but of course you don't believe me, do you? You don't believe a word I say really."

* * *

><p>"Close your eyes, Ronald," Alan whispered, pulling the covers up around Ronald. "Don't move and don't say a word."<p>

"Why?" Ronald breathed.

"Do it," he said. "Mr Spears doesn't want anyone anywhere near you. Just pretend to be asleep."

Ronald closed his eyes and there was another knock on the door. Alan's footsteps moved across the floor and the door opened quietly.

"Shh," Alan said quietly. "He's sleeping."

"I'm sorry, Alan," Jeremy said. "How is he?"

"They think he'll be allowed out tomorrow night if he carries on healing so well. Mr Spears left me to watch him so everyone else can rest. It's been really difficult for everyone. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I was just wondering why William hadn't handed in his incident report yet. It unusual for him to take so long."

"Ronald's not been very cooperative. From what Mr Spears said there's something that's happened to him there that he refuses to talk about. I suppose he doesn't want to turn it in half finished and we just have to wait for Ronald to be ready."

Jeremy sighed. "It's alright. I'll take it as it is." There was the shuffle of paper and the click of heels. "Thank you, Darla. Please, tell William to come up to me if Ronald decides to open up, and let me know if there's any news."

"Of course."

The door closed again and Ronald opened his eyes. Alan smiled and sat with him again. He didn't like the idea of Jeremy having his report, but he knew he had to read it. His mind was racing. A lot of it revolved around what had happened earlier between him and William. He'd loved that tender kiss they'd shared. William had always seemed so cold but in that one moment he'd warmed up. Only he was just as cold again second after. It was just as confusing as ever.

"Alan," he whispered.

"Yes, Ronald," he said quietly.

"What was it like when you and Eric were, you know, younger? Like, how did you get together and that sort of thing?"

He frowned. "Well... he started out as my tutor at the academy, you know, he was kind lazy and often complained about his old supervisors or other higher ups, but he was stunningly handsome. I mean, that was the first thing about him that struck me. He had his natural hair colour back then and he wore it completely loose a lot of the time. He was incredible. That's why I stayed with him, you know? Because I liked to watch him while he was trying to teach me he wasn't great with the academic stuff, but lots of the other stuff really helped. He thought I was just being polite and nodding and watching and pretending to listen, but I did listen. He had the best sense of humour too. I don't think he noticed me much back then though.

"So, when I ended up as his partner I didn't really know what to say or how he would act, but he was really nice. And slowly, I started to realise I liked him more seriously. I mean, I'd always said he was stunning, but it was starting to be more than that. At first, it was really confusing, because he was my partner and my friend but sometimes some of the comments he made, and sometimes the way he touched me, it felt more like he liked me too. You know what I mean?" Ronald nodded slowly. Sometimes if you wanted someone badly enough everything around then suddenly had a double meaning. "Well, then one day he was behind me while we were doing paperwork and suddenly I noticed his hand was on my hip and he was resting against my shoulder and, you know, that's not just friendly games, even if he wasn't the biggest fan of personal space. I turned to tell him to knock it off and I was trying to work and he was really close, like our noses were touching."

"You make it sound so romantic, sweetheart."

Both young reapers jumped and turned to the door. Eric grinned and walked over. His hand traced down the brunette's stomach and Alan shot him a mock glare.

"It wasn't quite that sweet," Eric said, sliding his hand down to Alan's hip and the other arm wrapping around his shoulders. Alan smiled. "But Al has to romanticise everything." He pulled the brunette back a little roughly against his body and Alan let out a little gasp. "It was far more like this."

He tilted Alan's chin up and covered the smaller reaper's lips with his own. Ronald sighed and rolled his eyes. Alan's fingers twisted into Eric's hair and there was a soft, muffled groan. After a moment there was a cough and Alan pushed Eric away gently. William was watching with his arms folded while Grell grinned.

"If you're quite finished," William said.

"Sorry, Mr Spears," Alan said quietly. "How did it go?"

"Miss Galloway and her demon got in the way," he said. "Sutcliff ended up killing him before we could get any information."

"Too bad," Ronald said, slowly sitting up. "So, you're going to tell me what's going on then?"

"No one came in?"

"Mr Thomas and his assistant came to see him but I didn't let them talk to him," Alan said. "He took the report though."

"It's alright," he said quietly.

"Hey, don't ignore me," Ronald said. "You said you'd tell me what's going on."

"Alright, Puppy," Eric said quietly. Ronald frowned. They obviously thought he was getting better since he'd stopped calling him Ronald and gone back to Puppy. "What do you know about Michelle Galloway?"

Ronald frowned, trying to recall what he'd learnt in the academy. He knew the name from one of his classes- which he did listen to and did very well in despite what most people thought- he just could remember which. It was one of those new classes, only just added to the curriculum and was optional at the time. Ronald had been a top student, he'd been able to do extra classes, finish his assignments and still spend most the night partying and going on dates. Not even he understood how he'd managed.

"She was a highly respected officer who turned out to be really corrupt and was found guilty in a public trial and was banished from the reaper realm and was never allowed to interfere in supernatural business again."

"Why do you know more about her than I do?" Alan said.

"He took a lot of extra classes at the academy," William said. "Given his attitude to work, it's rather surprising, but he was top of his class by a long way." Ronald grinned, of course William knew about his academy records, he had his personnel file. "Do you remember what she looked like, Mr Knox?"

"Umm, about my height, brown hair, wore a..." His eyes widened and he glanced up at William, trying to read his face but of course he couldn't. Actually he could barely see William at all at that distance.

"Yes, Mr Knox? She wore a?"

"A funny tie."

"Yes."

"Hey, I'm in a hospital bed, I wasn't wearing my glasses, I didn't recognise her," he said. "I didn't know. If you guys had told me earlier- and she was send down by Mr Thomas, how was I supposed to know to question her? What does she want me for anyway? What did I do?"

"Shh, calm down, Puppy," Eric said gently.

"Yeah, come on," Alan said. "Remember what the doctor said, as little stress as possible. Come on, if you want to get out of here tomorrow night you've got to relax."

Ronald sighed and leant back against the wall behind him. Eric's arms were wrapped gently around his waist while Alan was stroking his hair. He rested calmly in their hold, completely relaxed with them. He did trust them all, but Eric and Alan were the ones who comforted him the most.

"What did she want from me?"

"According to her, one of the demons was trying to impress her," Grell said. "Knowing how much she hated Will, and hearing her mention seeing you with him... he put two and two together and decided that hurting you to hurt him would please her."

"I really hope it didn't," Ronald muttered.

"It didn't," Eric said. "She managed to get Grell to kill him for her."

"Which means we got no information from him," William said.

"It's alright," Ronald whispered.

Alan leant over and whispered something to Eric, who grinned. Ronald wasn't sure he liked that grin, or the slightly predatory glint in his eyes, but they'd never hurt him. They just liked to play games sometimes and teased him a lot. He had a horrible feeling that this was going to be one of these games. It wouldn't be as bad as normal though, they wouldn't risk stressing him out too much.

The last thing he'd expected was for Eric to tip his chin up gently and press their lips together. He was absolute stunned. It wasn't the first time he'd been kissed by Eric, or Alan who was playfully tracing his fingers over Ronald's exposed stomach, but this was the first time they'd done it around the others. It was usually just a playful touch in passing to tease him and make him turn bright red, never anything quite that serious. He glanced over at William but couldn't quite see his face at this distance.

William cleared his throat and Eric turned, still grinning. "Yes?"

"What happened to keeping him relaxed as possible?" William said. "I doubt getting so worked up will do him any good."

"Goodnight, Ronald," Alan whispered against Ronald's ear. He shivered and glanced at William again. "We'll stop by before work if you're awake." Ronald gasped for breath and turned to him to answer- or maybe ask what was going on, he hadn't decided yet- but was silenced when the brunette placed a brief kiss on his lips. "You'll see."

He slid off the bed and Eric grinned. "Night, Puppy. Come on, Sutcliff."

"No... get Eric to kiss him again. Please!" Grell whined as Alan pulled him out.

"No, out," Eric said. Ronald was sure he saw Eric and William glaring at each other for a moment before Eric flashed grin- although it wasn't exactly reassuring from what Ronald could see. "We'll see you later. Are you staying with him, William?"

"Yes, I'll see you for work," William said quietly.

The door closed and Ronald glanced over again. William slowly moved around the bed. He wasn't exactly sure what to say. After Eric and Alan's stunt he was pretty sure William wasn't going to be too pleased with him. They didn't even have the excuse of not knowing about him and William, he'd told Alan and he would have stopped Eric if he'd wanted to. They were up to something.

There was silence for a long time and William sat in the chair next to him, picking up his paperwork. They had a later they had another early shift the next day. He probably wouldn't be awake. He sat quietly watching William working for a while.

"Boss," he said quietly.

"What is it, Mr Knox?" William said, not even glancing up from his work.

"Why did you kiss me?" he said.

He frowned and looked up. "A momentary lapse in judgement, Mr Knox, it didn't mean anything. And quite obviously it was a similar situation for you."

"Hey, I didn't know they were going to do that," Ronald said, tossing his head slightly. "I didn't-"

"You don't have to explain yourself, Mr Knox," William muttered. Ronald frowned. "As I said, it meant nothing. It's none of my business what your relationship with Mr Humphries and Slingby is. It's up to you what you do in your personal life."

"You weren't bothered by it?"

"No." He glanced up and adjusted his glasses. "That seems bother you though."

"Because despite what most people think, I don't just make out with anyone who tries it on," he snapped. William frowned and put down his pen and paperwork. "Just because I like having a good time doesn't make me-"

"You shouldn't stress yourself, Mr Knox."

Ronald sighed and leant his head back against the wall. "I'll be fine on my own, Mr Spears. You don't need to stay with me."

"Mr Knox..." William said quietly. "Ronald, after what happened this morning I wouldn't want to leave you alone for too long."

"Anyone would think you were just making sure no one else caught my interest."

"Ronald."

"Just go home so I can sleep, and you can sleep. You'd get your work done quicker and it wouldn't be so awkward."

There was a long moment of silence and William moved over to the bed. His fingers brushed his cheek and Ronald let out a trembling breath, closing his eyes and leaning into his touch.

"I'd rather be here with you, Ronald."

"Stop it," Ronald said, regaining his senses and pushing William away. "Don't do that unless you're prepared to take it further. I don't like being played with."

"No, you prefer to just into bed without thinking, don't you?" William replied, his voice completely level but there was something slightly cruel in his tone.

Ronald flinched and glanced away. It was true, to an extent, but it still stung. He sighed, wishing he hadn't pushed William away. In fact, he wanted William as close to him as possible. And this close, he could see a lustful glint in his eyes. He knew William wanted him too. Why wouldn't he just let it happen?

"I thought you knew me better than that, boss," he said, suddenly grinning as a comforting idea. He reached out slowly and took a tentative hold of William's tie, slowly pulling him closer. "Come on, come here." He leant up slowly to kiss him but William turned away. "Oh, boss, come on. Are you angry at me for letting Eric kiss me too?"

"It's very hard to be angry at you, Ronald," he replied. Ronald shivered as William's lips brushed his ear, biting his lip to keep quiet. He wasn't giving William that pleasure until he got what he wanted too. "But I could manage it."

"No," Ronald said quietly, trying to ignore William's fingers moving over his stomach and how it sent sparks through his entire body. For such a cold man, he certainly knew what he was doing. "No, I don't think you're angry, you don't sound angry."

"No?" There were a few moments of silence and Ronald moved to rest against William's shoulder and William wrapped one arm around him, seemingly without thinking. He let go of William's tie slowly preferring to twist his fingers into his thick, dark hair as he had earlier that day. "Then, if I'm not angry, Ronald, what do you think I am?"

Ronald's grin widened. "Maybe... jealous?"

"Very." There was a gentle kiss against the side of his head and Ronald fist clenched slightly in his hair until William pushed him away gently. "But this isn't going to happen. Just lie down and sleep."

"Why? I don't get it," he said, folding his arms carefully, struggling to avoid aggravating his bad arm, and resting back against the wall again. "What do you want from me, boss? One minute you're all over me the next you're pushing me away. You're so confusing and frustrating and-"

"And yet you're still pushing the matter."

"Because I want answers."

"Go to sleep, Ronald. You need to rest or you won't be allowed out tomorrow." Ronald sighed and lay down again. "Goodnight, Mr Knox."

"You won't leave me alone at night but you're going to abandon me again tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Mr Knox."

Ronald glared at him for a moment before closing his eyes and trying to sleep. His mind was spinning though. After everything that had happened that day, he didn't know what he was thinking. It was all way too confusing. After a moment, he remembered what William had said about his safety being his top priority. Was that why he was being like this? So that he was kept safe? It made sense. If someone was trying to hurt William, someone who could get inside, it was probably safer for Ronald to be kept at arm's length. It didn't make it any less frustrating though.

The bed dipped slightly and Ronald opened his eyes slightly to see William had returned to the chair and was doing more paperwork. He frowned and closed his eyes again. It dawned on him that Eric and Alan had known exactly what they were doing touching him like that in front of William. Alan had told Eric to do it. They were trying to provoke a reaction from William.

"They were trying to make you jealous."

"I'm well aware of that, Mr Knox. Knowing how protective Slingby is of you it's likely he wants to make sure I'm not taking advantage of you, especially given your vulnerable position at the moment. It's your own fault for telling Mr Humphries."

Ronald frowned but didn't open his eyes. "Don't I even get a goodnight kiss?"

There was a sigh and the bed dipped slightly. Only seconds later there was a soft pair of lips against his. Before he could reach up or even answer the kiss it was over. He pouted slightly, still not opening his eyes.

"Don't do that," William said.

"You're going to give in, boss, you're struggling already," Ronald said quietly. "I don't mind waiting, as long as I'm waiting for something good." William sighed. "You've gone all quiet."

"I don't expect to see Slingby- or anyone else- touching you like that again in my presence." Ronald smiled. "Don't look so pleased with yourself, Mr Knox."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Hallo. It's me again. Now, first things first. This is important to mention before I forget, I will be updating a little slower for the next little while because of NaNoWriMo. Yes, I'm doing it, if you are too come and find me, I'm Funkykitty. And looking at the word count on this fic alone my only problem with reaching the target is likely to be getting distracted. Moving on, yes, a cute Will/Ronnie chapter last chapter, and another this chapter. Those two are just sooo cute. I can't help it. But only one review? Not impressed guys. I'd like more please. We were doing nicely at two a chapter but I'm very disappointed in your guys. Let's try and get a few more this chapter. Pretty please.

* * *

><p>The night and the next day passed in a blur for Ronald. He slept peacefully through most of it. The doctor had come in to take off his bandages, and to make sure his arm had healed properly. It ached when he moved it, but everything was in place. Alan and Eric had left a change of clothes for him- which he was incredibly grateful for since he'd been stuck in the same clothes since his attack- and once he was settled in a clean set of clothes he slept for most the rest of the day.`<p>

When he woke up in the evening the others were already waiting around him. He smiled and pushed himself up slowly, keeping most his weight off his recovering arm. Alan handed him his glasses and Ronald slipped them on. For the first time in almost three days now he could see everything clearly.

"It's nice to actually be able to see you guys again," he said with a grin. "Come on, help me up."

Eric laughed and helped him up from the bed. Having not done much recently his muscles were a bit stiff. The taller blonde held him up as he slipped into his shoes, not bothering to do them up. He just wanted to get home, back into his bed and his apartment.

"Did you want to stay with us again tonight, Ronald?" Alan said. "Just in case? It's closer."

Ronald smiled but shook his head, his glaze flickering over to William for a brief second. "No, I'd rather be at home, thanks."

"Want us to stay with you?" Eric said, tilting Ronald's chin up gently. "We don't want you to be to get too stressed on your own."

"I'll be fine," he said. "Stop worrying." He picked up his box of chocolates and the cards- he'd probably end up putting them in a draw and forgetting about them, but it was polite- and headed towards the door. "I'm going to have a nice hot shower and just relax. That's a really uncomfortable bed. It's a wonder I got any better. And I'm going to have a proper meal too. Hospital food sucks."

"Come on then, we're at least making sure you get there safely," he said firmly.

Ronald nodded and glanced over his shoulder as Eric and Alan led him out. "Aren't you coming, boss? I would have thought you had a ton of paperwork for me."

"You shouldn't be so casual towards your seniors, Mr Knox," William said.

"Fine, fine," he said, waving his hand dismissively but flashing a sweet innocent smile over his shoulder. "Mr Spears. You're awfully quiet, Miss Grell."

William glared at him for calling Grell Miss but Grell grinned. "Just thinking, Ronnie dear, about something Shelly said. Will assumes it was her who took her death scythe, but if she had it, why didn't she use it when she was in danger?"

"Who cares?" Eric snapped. "If she's got anything to do with this we'll deal with it. If not, ignore her."

"She seemed nice enough when I met her," Ronald said. "Really sweet actually, and kind of cute."

Grell left to go to his own home as they left the building. Ronald wasn't surprised. He knew Grell had been worried about him, but now he was ok the redhead probably didn't see any need to baby him anymore. Not that Ronald minded that. He almost wished Eric and Alan had the same idea so he could be alone with William. He sighed and leant back against the wall by his door as Alan unlocked the door for him.

"Are you sure you're going to manage on your own?" he said quietly. Ronald nodded. "And you know we'll be here as soon as you need us if anything happens."

"I know," Ronald laughed. "Go on, go. I know where you guys live. Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen. You guys need the rest almost as much as I do, actually probably more."

"Alright," Eric laughed as Ronald pushed him and Alan off playfully. "We're going, we're going. Aren't you coming, William?"

William nodded but before he took a step Ronald stopped him. "Oh. Hey, wait a second, Mr Spears. I've still got those reports from last month. Just wait a second and I'll find them."

"Alright," he said quietly.

Ronald headed into the apartment and searched through his draws, listening to the sound of Eric and Alan chatting as they walked away. He found the files after a few minutes and by then Eric and Alan's footsteps in the stairwell had faded into nothing. He grinned.

"Well? Aren't you coming in?" he called softly.

After a moment the door closed and footsteps came up slowly behind him. "Why have you still got reports late from last month, Mr Knox?"

"Well, I just kept meaning to hand them in but, you know, I kept forgetting, or getting distracted," Ronald said, setting the files on the side. "You're going to stay with me right?"

"You said you wanted to be alone."

"I lied." He turned to William with a smirk. "I just wanted it to be the two of us, boss."

"And why would that be, Mr Knox?" William said, adjusting his glasses slightly.

"You know why," he said quietly, stepping closer. He ran his hands up William's shoulders and slowly down his chest, never taking his eyes from his superior's. "You'll stay, won't you?"

"Yes, I'll stay," William sighed. Ronald grinned and stretched up only to find William's fingers pressed gently against his lips. "What did I say yesterday, Mr Knox?"

"Fine." He stepped back and turned away. "I'm going to have a shower, feel free to sort through my reports, I'm sure it'll amuse you." He paused at the bedroom door and glanced back over his shoulder with a small smile. "Unless you want to join me?"

"You're a nuisance sometimes, Mr Knox."

"Is that a no?"

"It's definitely a no."

Ronald sighed and headed into the bathroom. For the first time he caught sight of himself in the mirror. Just above his eye- which was slightly swollen and bruised- there was a small cut and the stitches on his chest actually looked a lot worse than they felt. He frowned. Maybe that was why William was being careful with him. Actually, that made him smile, the idea that William would be so concerned about him.

"Not only are they late, they're incredibly poorly written," William said, his voice barely heard about the shower.

Ronald laughed. "You're not going to give me overtime after this long, are you?"

"I'm considering it."

He laughed again and ran his hand through his hair, careful to avoid the stitches. He was lucky they'd managed to do them without cutting his hair. Leaning his head back, he let the warm water pour over his face.

"You know," he called. "You sound stressed. A nice relaxing shower would do you good."

There was a giggle- a girl's giggle- and he frowned. He was hearing things. There was no way there'd be a girl in his apartment, especially not while William was there. He shook his head. He was definitely hearing things.

When he was dried off and dressed for the night, he stepped out into the lounge. William was sitting on the couch, looking surprisingly relaxed and comfortable, looking over the files. Sitting on the coffee table in front of him was Michelle. Ronald frowned and slowly walked over. William glanced up.

"What's going on?" he said quietly.

Michelle turned and smiled. "It's nice to see you again, Ronald."

"You too, Michelle," he said.

"Oh? You told him?" she said. William nodded. "Well, that's good. We can be nice and open about all this now, can't we?" She glanced over him and grinned. "Oh, he's even cuter out the hospital and without bandages, Will, I'm jealous."

"Come here, Mr Knox," William growled.

He nodded and sat next to William, carefully leaning against him. Michelle picked up a file and opened it slowly. "You see, these four-" she pulled out four photos and William took them "-these four I did with Daniel. And these two-" she offered him another two photos "-Daniel did them alone. The other six and Ronald, we didn't do them. Someone's framing me and getting you to fight me."

Ronald frowned and leant over to look at the photos. They were some of the victims. William ran his fingers gently through his hair and any anxiety he felt from seeing them dissolved instantly. He was safe with William.

"You don't look convinced," Michelle said. "What do I have to say or do to prove this to you? Will, I might not be the most trustworthy person in the world, I know that, and I don't ever expect you of all people to trust me but we're both being screwed with and because of that Ronald got hurt. You want to let them get away with that?"

"What's going on, Mr Spears?" Ronald said quietly. "What's she talking about? I thought you got one of the guys who attacked me?"

"I want to know who has been helping you and I want the other demon," William said. "I also want you to stop lying."

"I'm not."

"You're always lying, Michelle."

She clenched her jaw slightly and glanced away. "Alright, fine, I might have had a little more to do with Ronald's attack than I first said."

"Go on?"

"It wasn't supposed to be him though," she said. Ronald frowned and glanced up at William, who hadn't reacted of course. "I gave orders for them to get one of the others. Christopher said a friend had told him about a little brunette he'd seen, that he'd been easy and he knew where to find him. I knew better, I knew hurting someone you cared about would bring you right to me. How stupid do you think I am?"

"But, Eric said this guy was the same one we met," Ronald said, sitting up a little straighter. "That means you were going to let them hurt Alan."

"Hey, I didn't know that. Come on, Will, you might not trust me but you know me."

"Christopher's the other demon," William said. "Where is he and why are you talking to him?"

"At the mansion and because he used to be Daniel's friend- his partner if you will," Michelle explained. "When I started dealing with Daniel they were both in on it. To start with I was just tossing them souls here and there and in return I got to play the lady of the manor and for a little while I got to forget I was a reaper. I always hated it you know, what we are."

"Please try to leave out your personal issues, Michelle. I'm not going to feel sorry for you."

"Then I got a letter from Mr Thomas suggesting a trade. He somehow knew Christopher was getting out of hand become careless and a danger to my cover. He sent me a few times and locations every week and said if I picked one and let my demon at it- he even specified how to do it, glasses and scythes- then he could just get rid of Christopher and he'd get the credit. He made it perfectly clear Christopher would take the heat and he'd get the glory and I could go back to my fun, rich life."

"Some of those reapers will never wake up," Ronald snapped. "You did all that so he could be promoted and you could keep living the easy life?"

"Hey, shut up, kid, I want to be human again, is that such a crime?"

"Well, look at what you've done."

"So what? Look at what Sutcliff's done. And I did very little of it. I handed most of it off to Daniel, he took care of it. Like I said, I want to be human again, I don't have my death scythe and I don't want to be involved in reaper business, but I will not be used like that."

"You're sure it was Mr Thomas?" William asked before Ronald could reply.

"Everything came from his office, but I was only ever face to face with his assistant, I doubt she's smart enough though. Besides, what's in it for her?"

William nodded. "You'll allow me to talk to the other demon?"

"Sure thing. He'll tell you the same, they were send after the little brunette. Actually he probably won't. I'll let you kill him if you like."

"No," Ronald said. William glanced down at him. "I want to be there. You have to let me come, Mr Spears. Please."

"Well, come and visit me when you're ready, Will," Michelle said getting up. "I'll keep Christopher in the dark as long as I can. Have fun."

The moment the door was closed, Ronald leant up and captured William's lips before the older reaper had time to react. He reached up and raked his fingers through his dark hair and tugging just enough to draw a groan from William. He hadn't even noticed William slowly drawing him closer until he ended up on his lap, just content with his arms around William's shoulders, slowly pushing the kiss deeper. Finally William was starting to slip out of his cold professional shell. Gloved fingers brushed across the small of his back just under his top and before he could stop himself he let out a soft moan. The next step was getting those stupid gloves off. He'd never seen William without them.

"Ronnie, Eric said you were the last one to see- oh." Ronald's eyes snapped open and William turned to the door that had just been thrown open, panting slightly. Grell was staring at them, mouth hanging open. "I see."

"Sutcliff, what do you think you're doing barging in here like that?" William snapped.

"What am I doing?" Grell cried, folding his arms. "What are _you_ doing? Are you aware that I just walked in on you making out with _Ronald_?"

"Yes, Sutcliff, I was aware of that fact." Ronald smiled and slowly leant down to rest against William's shoulder. "What is it you wanted?"

Grell opened and closed his mouth a few times before shaking his head. "This isn't going to make me jealous, you know? I'm not going to be jealous of some blonde. And he's not even a natural blonde!"

"What's that got to do with anything?" Ronald muttered.

"Don't cause trouble, Mr Kno-"

He hissed as Ronald nipped at his neck. "You seem to have forgotten my name again, boss."

"Will!" Grell snapped.

"It's alright, Grell," the blonde said, glancing over. "You wouldn't like it if he was this nice to you, would you? You like it when the boss ignores you. So we can just share; he can pay attention to me and ignore you, that way we both get what we want, don't we?"

"Hmm..." Grell took a moment to think it over grinning, bouncing over and wrapping his arms around Wills neck, much to Ronald's displeasure. It was worth it though if it would stop Grell being too awkward. "I knew there was a reason I liked you, Ronnie dear, you have the best ideas."

Ronald nodded slightly. "Besides, this way you can focus on Sebastian, right? I'm just keeping Mr Spears warm for you until you can give him your full attention again."

"That's so thoughtful of you, Ronnie," he said, patting his head. "Don't worry, Will. It was kind of hot anyway."

"What did you want, Sutcliff? Or were you merely trying to annoy me?" William snapped.

"Oh right, yeah, Mr Thomas wanted to talk to you," he said with a shrug. "Something about Shelly. Who knows... anyway, I'll leave you two to have your fun." He laughed and leant down to Ronald. "You tell me all the dirty details tomorrow. I'm not letting you have my Will for nothing." Ronald nodded quickly. "Good Puppy. Bye."

He flounced off, shutting the door behind him, and Ronald lowered his head to William's shoulder again. That was far too close. He sighed and tightened his hold on his boss, receiving a gentle nuzzle against his hair in return.

"You handled that well," William murmured. He chuckled softly and nodded. "Now, would you like to get off, Mr Knox?"

"Not really," Ronald replied. "You don't really want me to either. I've got you this far I'm not letting you go again."

"Mr Knox-"

"Don't make me remind you what my name is again, boss."

Suddenly William took his chin and forced his head up. Ronald grinned. "Just who do you think you're talking to, Mr Knox? I'm not one of the girls from admin that you charm with your cute smiles and sweet words. Remember your place."

"Feel free to put me in my place any time, boss. Just remember I'm still kind of delicate."

"Overtime shouldn't be too much of a strain, even in your fragile condition."

His gaze narrowed slightly and he folded his arms. "That's just not funny." He stood up and strode back towards the bedroom. "What are we working tomorrow?"

"You should be resting," William said.

"I'm working, there's no argument about that," he said. "Now, what at are we working tomorrow so I can set the alarm?"

"Twelve thirty."

"Oh good, that gives us plenty of time." He winked and flashed a wicked grin. "Are you coming, boss?"

"Mr Knox," William warned. "That's incredibly inappropriate."

"So you keep saying, and yet here we are," Ronald laughed, resting against the doorframe. "Come on, you won't be comfy out here. Nothing has to happen, just come in and spend the night with me."

"Mr Knox-"

"Ronald." He sighed. "Come on, boss, my name is Ronald, it's not that hard."

Ronald reached out and beckoned William over, offering him the sweetest, most seductive smile he could manage. After what felt like forever, William set down the files and stood. William took his hand slowly, sliding his fingers between Ronald's and leaning down for a moment to place a gentle- and frustratingly brief- kiss on his lips.

"You should be resting, Ronald," he said. "If you want to work tomorrow, you need to sleep."

"Only if you come with me," Ronald said.

* * *

><p>"Ronald!" Grell squealed.<p>

Ronald looked up and smiled. Grell ran over and sat on the desk, knocking over a stack of paperwork. He sighed and tried to sort them out again. He was sitting at William's desk, starting on some of the paperwork he'd missed and redoing the late files from the night before. William had insisted he only did paperwork that day, in his office so he didn't get distracted by the others.

"It's so good to have you back," he said, hugging him tightly. "And you brought coffee."

"Don't I always?" he laughed.

"Thank you, Ronald," Alan called from the adjoining office.

"Yeah, thanks Puppy," Eric said.

"Alright, Ronald," Grell said, sipping his coffee. "Tell me, everything."

"There's nothing to tell," Ronald said, leaning against his palm. "After you left nothing happened."

"Nothing? Really?"

"Yes, really, absolutely nothing. I was really unimpressed."

"Well, that's boring. I'm disappointed in you, Ronnie. But you got the comfy chair out of it."

"Yeah, I did. That's something, I guess."

"Sutcliff," William called. "The idea behind putting Mr Knox in my office was so you weren't near him."

Grell laughed and ran over to the door. "I thought it was just so you could have him all to yourself, Will."

There was silence and Ronald could almost see William glaring at Grell before the redhead hurried out. William came to the door and folded his arms.

"Don't encourage him, Mr Knox," he said. Ronald grinned and tilted his head. "Get your work done and don't do yourself any more damage before we get back. I expect those reports done perfectly and on time. Especially since this is the second time you've had to do them."

"Sure, sure," he said. "So..." He grinned and brushed his hair from his eyes. "Don't I at least get a kiss goodbye? Come on, Mr Spears, you're such a useless boyfriend." William glanced down at him coldly. He sighed and got up, strode over and took hold of William's tie. "I'm right here..."

"Not at work, Mr Knox," he said quietly, pulling Ronald's hand away and Ronald slid his fingers between his again. "You know the rules."

"Then... after work?" Ronald said, stretching up so his lips brushed William's. "Promise me?"

"Yes, Mr Knox, I promise," William replied.

"I'll be waiting," he whispered.

William nodded and squeezed Ronald's hands gently. "Go and work, Mr Knox."

He nodded and returned to the desk to work. William left after a moment and closed the door behind him. The office fell quiet and still. It wasn't that much better than being the hospital actually, but at least now he felt useful. There were quiet footsteps through the halls and people chatting, but very little else.

Every hour or so he'd get up and get a new cup of coffee. When he got back after one coffee break, Jeremy and Darla were waiting for him. Ronald smiled and took his seat again. Jeremy smiled.

"It's good to see you back at work, Ronald," Jeremy said. "I had wondered whether William would let you come back so soon."

"I talked him into it," Ronald said, remembering what William and Michelle had said the day before out their superior. "But, as you can see, he's insisted I should only be doing paperwork and we've found some old paperwork he wants me to redo."

"Well, as long as you're recovering," he said. "And at least William isn't still worried about Miss Galloway anymore." Ronald frowned. "Oh, he hadn't told you? Never mind. Any ideas about your job, Ronald?"

"That all depends on Mr Spears, doesn't it?"

"Well, I'll take that as good news." He smiled and patted Ronald's head gently. "Just take it easy and try not to get too worked up. I'll see you later, Ronald."

Ronald nodded and he left slowly, leaving the blonde to return to his work. He sighed and sipped his coffee slowly.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Mr Knox." Ronald jumped and opened his eyes. William was in front of him, arms folded. "Good evening, Mr Knox. What time is it?"<p>

"Err..." He adjusted his glasses and glanced down at his watch. "Seven-ish."

"And what time do you get off work?" William said.

"Closer to ten," Ronald muttered, rubbing his neck. "Sorry, I guess I dozed off, I did all my work though. And my neck hurts."

"Perhaps that will teach you a lesson about falling asleep on the desk," he said, slowly walking around to stand behind Ronald's chair. He was right. He shouldn't have fallen asleep. William's hands fell on his shoulders and he tensed up, not quite sure what to expect. "Relax, Mr Knox."

He groaned softly as William gently worked his hands over his shoulders. Given that he'd only ever seen William interacting with people professionally it was rather surprising just how good he was. William must have been leading some sort of double life. That or he was just naturally talented. His fingers ghosted over the wounds on his shoulder- they barely hurt anymore, they were just a little sore if he moved too fast- and gently massaged his aching neck.

"Hmm, Mr Spears," he moaned, leaning his head back slightly. "That's so good..." He stopped suddenly and Ronald frowned, glancing up at him. "Hey-"

"You've done all your work?" William said. He nodded. "Well, I haven't. Not all of us have time to sleep."

"Oh, right."

He got up and William took his seat. As if reading Ronald's mind, before Ronald could even make a move, William shot him a glare. "What did I say earlier?"

"Not a work?"

"Exactly, so I suggest you wipe that smirk off your face and go and try not to distract the others."

"Ok..."

He left William to work and pulled himself up onto his desk. Eric and Grell looked up while Alan carried on with his work. It was Grell who spoke up first. "Why'd Will kick you out, little Ronnie Pup?"

Ronald frowned. The nickname seemed to be getting worse and worse. "Apparently I'm not allowed to sit on the boss' lap while he's working."

"You know, I've been told that as well," Grell said. "Of course, I'm not allowed on his lap any other time, either. Unlike you." Eric looked up again, and this time Alan did too. "He didn't seem to mind you last night."

"So, he did stay with you last night then?" Eric said.

"Well, yeah..." he said quietly. He lowered his head slightly as his cheeks warmed. "It's not like anything happened though."

"Ronald, you're blushing," Alan laughed.

"No I'm not."

"Aw, yes you are," Grell said. "Ronnie, that's adorable."

"I'm not and it's not!"

"Mr Knox!" William snapped from the next office. "I can hear you from in here. What did I say about not disturbing the others?"

"Sorry." He glared at the others. "Stop it, all of you. It's not cute and it's not a joke, ok?"

"You're really serious, aren't you?" Eric said.

"Shut up, all of you."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Yays for an update. And yays for reviews. A nice long chapter this time, lots of cute Eric and Alan and Ronnie and Will. All of them, so cute. And who do you think is actually the bad guy of the fic? It's not who you think it is. I can almost promise it's not who you think it is. I should offer a prize since it's so subtle but I wouldn't have anything to give. Oh well. Anyway, please continue to review, it makes me so happy.

* * *

><p>"I don't get it," Eric muttered.<p>

"Of course you don't," Alan said, pulling himself up onto the kitchen counter. "You're stuck in protective big brother mode. He's finally getting himself together and being serious and you don't want to see him get hurt, right?" Eric glared at him over his shoulder. "Right?"

"Perhaps," he said.

"Besides, it's like something straight out of those trashy romances," he laughed. "The cute little blonde having a secret affair with the boss? It's sweet. And Ronald's actually serious about this. You should be encouraging him instead of being over protective."

"Stop calling Ron cute, I'll get jealous."

"You're the one worrying about him nonstop, I'm the one who should be getting jealous, darling." Eric huffed and returned his attention to their midnight dinner. They'd eaten at a more normal time at work, but the canteen food wasn't that great and very rarely served anything of interest. Eric was a far better cook, although Alan was rather biased. "Come on, Mr Spears would only get involved with Ronald if he honestly cared for him. I can't see him being the type to simply use him. That's more Ronald's style."

"I think it's adorable," Grell said, leaning against the side next to Alan. The brunette frowned, noticing how Grell was watching Eric, although it was hardly unusual. "You guys being so possessive over your little Ronnie now Will's taking an interest. You should have told him how much you loved him sooner."

"It's not like that, Grell," Alan said, folding his arms. "You know it's not like that."

"Your mind seems think life is a sleazy romance novel anyway, Sutcliff," Eric said. "Not everything ends in sex, you know."

"Yes it does," the redhead snapped, folding his arms. "And you know it does..."

Alan tuned out whatever else he was saying a moment later- it sounded like he was going to list such instances and he really didn't need those kind of mental images- and turned to Eric. "Why's he even here? I didn't invite him."

Eric shrugged. "Who knows? He just kind of tagged along. It's not like he's that much of an inconvenience, you just have tune him out like you do at work."

"Hmm, but at work I don't want to-"

"Hey," Grell cried. "Are you even listening?"

"No," Eric said. "Why _are_ you here, Sutcliff?"

Grell frowned and folded his arms. "Because I can't bug Will since Ronald stayed late to '_help with the paperwork_' and I like a good gossip as much as the next, so I thought I'd come and listen to Eric being incredibly possessive over his little Puppy. It's so sweet; you two who've been protecting him for so long and now he's having this forbidden relationship with Will and you two finally realise that you actually loved having him here with you now that it's too late. You have to do a big grand romantic gesture to get him back, boys."

"Really, Sutcliff? Are you that deluded?"

"Eric," Alan snapped. "Honestly you two. It's good that Ronald's finally taking a relationship seriously, we should be pleased for him. Both of you need to stop being so possessive and protective. It just means he's finally growing up, right? So knock it off or I'm going to start getting jealous."

"Please don't," Eric groaned. "I hate it when you're jealous, you're really awkward. I'm just looking out for him and Sutcliff's just jealous."

"You could also find yourself sleeping on the couch."

"Aww, how cute are you two?" Grell squealed. "But it's not the same without Ronnie in the middle of it."

"Stop whining," Eric snapped. "You don't get a say in our relationship."

He served up a few bowls of pasta and the three sat on the couch together. Alan leant against Eric while Grell crossed his legs, watching them surprisingly quietly. He had no idea Ronald and William's relationship had got to Grell so much.

"You know, he might actually be helping with paperwork," Alan said, glancing between the older reapers. "Ronald is quite good at paperwork."

"Or, they're getting hot and heavy on Will's desk," Grell said. "He's got a cute ass though."

"William or Ron?" Eric said.

"Both. Although, if I had to pick, I think I'd say Ronnie."

"Definitely." Alan frowned and glanced up at Eric, elbowing him gently in the ribs. "Ah, you know you're always my favourite, sweetie."

"Much as I adore little Ronnie, he's just so respectful and nice," Grell said. "And he doesn't have that tall, dark and handsome manly look that Will has. Ronnie's kind of a child still."

"A child who's _very_ good at _everything_ he does."

"Eric," Alan snapped.

"Oh, don't take it so personally, Alan," Grell laughed. "Just sit and gossip with the girls at reception or chat in the canteen- especially the administration canteen- it's only a matter of time before Ronnie's brought up. That boy knows who to seduce to get what he wants. That's how he got his scythe approved so quickly."

"He's not with Mr Spears just because he wants something," Alan said, setting down his bowl. "He's flirtatious and a little playful but he's not going to do something like that with Mr Spears. I think he's really serious about this."

"We all know that just makes it all the more painful if things go wrong," Eric said.

"Ah, but if Will's on the rebound-"

"I can't believe you two," Alan said, shaking his head.

A key turned in the lock and the front door opened. Alan frowned and pulled himself up to see Ronald coming in. Eric called for him to grab his own bowl of dinner and come and join them without even looking up. Ronald nodded and a few moments later, came around to sit on the other side of Eric. He ate in silence then set the bowl down and snuggled up against the larger blonde, burying his face in Eric's shoulder. Within seconds of Ronald walking in the door Alan knew something was wrong- he was there instead of with William for a start- but the fact that he'd curled up into Eric's hold as soon as he could just confirmed it.

Grell must have seen it too since he didn't say a word. He just watched quietly. It was silly, but Alan was definitely starting to get jealous. Eric would have dropped any interest in Ronald if he'd asked for it. Of course he would. And it was completely irrational for him jealous at all. Sometimes it wasn't that simple though.

"What's wrong, Ronald?" he said quietly.

"Nothing," Ronald muttered.

"Don't lie," he said.

He frowned and ran his fingers through Ronald's hair. He was also convinced that Ronald and Eric had recently started using the same shampoo because for the past month or so Ronald's hair had become incredibly soft and touchable. He'd started to understand why Eric ran his hands through his hair so often. Alan was taking too it as well.

"It's not important," Ronald whispered, burying himself further in Eric's shoulder. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm going to see if I can get anything out of Will," Grell whispered. Alan nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ronnie."

"Bye, Grell." After a few minutes of silence, Ronald shifted and stood up slowly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you guys. Thanks for dinner, Eric. I'll leave you guys to it and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ronald," Alan said as Eric pulled him back down. "Stay. We told you, we're here whenever you need us, right?"

"Right," Eric said. "We're not going to let you suffer on your own, Puppy." Ronald sighed and closed his eyes. "What's wrong? If William's done anything-"

"No," Ronald said. "It's not like... I don't think he... I don't know." He frowned and shook his head. "I should leave you guys alone, you probably haven't had much time to yourselves recently and it's late-"

"Shh, you're staying with us," Alan said firmly. "No arguments."

"But-"

"He said no arguments," Eric said. "Come on. What happened?"

"He promised me," he said quietly. "He promised we would do something after work, and I know he has to work longer and harder than we do sometimes, but either he forgot or he was too busy, 'cause I waited for him to be done but-" He stopped and squeezed his arms around Eric's neck. "Am I being silly?"

"Ronald, I sure he didn't mean to. I mean, Mr Spears isn't exactly the type to just forget. Something really important probably came up. He wouldn't ignore you for no reason, right Eric?"

"If he promised-"

"Eric," Alan warned, glaring up at him.

He knew that tone. Eric was going to tell Ronald that if William promised him he'd be there then he should have kept his promise no matter what- like Eric never forgot anything. There was no way Alan was letting Eric's protectiveness split William and Ronald up. Especially not so soon.

"- then he must have had a good reason for not being there," Eric continued as if he'd been planning to say that all along. "This is William we're talking about. If he said he'd do something then there's got to be a damn good reason why he didn't."

Ronald nodded and Alan smiled, leaning up to place a gentle kiss on Eric's cheek. He knew he had to let Ronald and William figure out where their relationship was going on their own, Alan didn't really had to tell him that. He grabbed Ronald and Eric's hands and pulled them away towards the bedroom. The pair looked rather surprised, but Alan didn't mind. He locked the door and slowly turned to the pair. Eric had his arm gently around Ronald's shoulders, gently trailing his fingers through his hair.

Alright, maybe Grell was a little bit right. He was a little jealous that William was distracting Ronald. After so long with Ronald being theirs- he wasn't actually theirs but he'd never really belonged to any of his previous lovers either- it was strange to see him so seriously involved with someone else.

He walked over slowly. "My pretty blondes, huh?"

Eric nodded and gently put his head on top of Ronald's. He smiled and ran his fingers over Ronald's injured eye. It was horrible to see that Ronald flinched slightly and stepped back- not even looking like he was in pain, just scared- but Eric quickly soothed him again.

"You don't think we'd ever hurt you, do you Puppy?" Eric whispered.

"No... just still kind of jumpy, I guess," he said quietly.

"Those demons did something to you, didn't they?" Alan said. "What did they do?"

"It's nothing."

"You keep saying that. Come here." He pulled Ronald down the bed and Eric sat with them. "Come on, Ronald. You've never been afraid to tell us anything before what's so different now?"

"You guys are way too good to me," Ronald muttered. He smiled and leant against Eric, pulling Alan closer. "But I promised William I'd stop letting everyone being so touchy with me."

"We're not everyone," Eric snapped. "We're special." Ronald hummed softly as Eric kissed his neck gently. "And if William wants you and wants to take you away from us, he has to prove he's worthy of you."

Ronald giggled, something so rare Alan had only heard a handful of times, and squirmed slightly as Eric kissed him again, a soft rosy blush settling across his cheeks. Much as he didn't appreciate Eric still trying to pry Ronald away from William, he loved seeing Ronald like that. He was simply adorable sometimes. Eric was right, they weren't just anyone, but they really should have been encouraging Ronald to stay faithful to William.

"Besides," Eric continued. "Can you really see William just holding you like we do? We sit here with you and comfort you when you're down, we always have. Just try not to get too caught up in the fantasy for sleeping with the boss that you ignore what you need."

"Or maybe he's going to change," Alan said, trying to balance out Eric's arguments. "I mean, people change when they're in a relationship. Eric was a complete jerk when I met him-"

"I wasn't."

"You were. You were really mean to me too the first time we met. You're lucky I believe first impression can be misleading so I got to know the real you. Like I told you though, Ronald, he was a bit of an ass. Anyway, you have to tell us what those demons did to you."

"Yeah, that way we can make the one left pay for what he did."

* * *

><p>William had been incredibly sorry about having to break his promise to Ronald. It was a shame that they had another early shift that day, he would have liked to have found Ronald before work to apologise and explain, but work did come first. Besides, Ronald was always in about ten minutes before sign in time with the coffee. He had been pulled away unexpectedly for a meeting with Jeremy and all the other London supervisors. There had been no way out of it and he hadn't expected Ronald to have been waiting still when he got back. Hopefully Ronald wouldn't have been too offended by it though.<p>

Incredibly, Ronald was late. Not just later than normal but actually late. He expected it from Grell and perhaps Eric but not Alan and Ronald. The four of them came into together over ten minutes late.

"Where have you all been?" he said, coming out into the shared office. "What makes you think you can show up this late?"

"Sorry, Mr Spears," Alan said quietly. "We signed in on time, we just had to stop Grell getting in a fight with a student."

"He started it," Grell said, sticking his nose in the air. "Coffee, Ronnie?"

"Oh right." He took a moment then handed Grell a cup then put down another two on Eric and Alan's desks. "Must have forgotten in all the excitement."

"It's fine, Ronald," Alan said.

"Mr Knox," William said. He turned on his heel and strode back into his office with Ronald right behind him. "Shut the door." The door clicked shut and suddenly a pair of hand caught the back of his jacket. William stopped dead and Ronald's head was pressed between his shoulders. He'd better not have dropped those coffees. "Mr Knox?"

"I waited, you know," Ronald whispered. "Just like I said I would."

William turned slowly and gently tipped Ronald's chin up. "There was a meeting, Mr Knox, I couldn't avoid it. I didn't even have time to come down and tell you. You found a way to amuse yourself though?"

"Yeah, it spent the night with Mr Eric and Mr Alan." William nodded. He'd expected that, even if he wasn't fond of the idea. "So... I mean, you missed me, right?"

"Of course, Mr Knox."

Ronald reached up around his neck and went for a kiss but William turned away. Much as he liked the attractive little blonde, and he would have loved to have allowed Ronald his way, it was against the rules. Of course, Ronald looked incredibly disappointed but didn't say a word, instead leaning against his chest and wrapping his arms around him. William frowned.

"We can make up for it this evening, right?" he laughed.

"Yes, Mr Knox, I'll do my best to make sure nothing gets in the way tonight," William said gently, placing a kiss on the top of his head. "You should go and work, Mr Knox. We're already behind time."

"Right," Ronald said, but not moving. "Mr Spears, I don't want to be pushy at all, but you are ok with this, right?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, I'm pretty low maintenance, you know," he said and William nodded slightly.

Ronald was rather easy to be around, he was relaxed but was very capable of being serious when he needed to be. He required the minimal amount of attention, his reports were generally done on time and he field work was excellent. It wasn't hard to imagine he'd be the same in most other aspects of his life.

"But the thing is, I kind of like the little things in life, you know?"

"You're making very little sense, Mr Knox, and you need to get to work. Can we talk about this later?"

"Yeah," Ronald said. He sighed and nodded. "I just really don't want Mr Eric to be right about you..."

"Mr Knox, please," he said quietly. "Whatever Slingby has said, we can talk about it later. For now, go and do your work before we get too far behind. Go on." Ronald frowned and turned to leave but William grabbed his arm and pulled him back to kiss him gently. He had that silly, childish grin plastered over his face a moment later. "Ronald-"

"Go and work, I know, I know," he laughed. "I'm going."

Ronald grinned and grabbed his coffee before disappearing from the office. He was going to have to talk to Eric at some stage as well. It was all very well for Eric to be protective of Ronald, he respected him for it, but he didn't want things in the office to become awkward.

The day passed quickly and without any important incidents for once. He'd seen Michelle heading into a dressmakers with her demon- turned out the seamstress' daughter was only William's list but with some persuasion he'd gone for a different job s until Michelle's dress was made and in returned she'd given him a package. Everything else had been peaceful and routine.

When he returned to the office he was pleasantly surprised to find Ronald had already finished his still reduced load of paper work and was helping Grell. Eric and Alan weren't back yet, but Ronald had probably helped Grell get done quicker than normal. As he walked past though Ronald got up, grabbed some folders and followed him into his office. William frowned- it was rather inappropriate for his young worker to be constantly in his office with him but then telling Ronald that was unlikely to change anything.

Just the very fact that he was attracted to Ronald was considered inappropriate. There were a lot of rules they were breaking really. For a start, the ideal situation was two reapers of almost exactly the same positions, so no one could pull professional rank and that there were no personal influences. Of course, life very rarely worked so easily, so the regulations had lots of conditions, but one thing that was definitely against the rules was a relationship between a reaper and his direct superior- and of course, William was Ronald's direct superior.

And that was ignoring the issues Eric seemed to have.

"Leave the door, Mr Knox," he said as Ronald went to close the door. Ronald pouted and William just set his work down. "You heard me, Mr Knox. We're still working. Behave yourself."

Ronald nodded and sighed, slowly walking over to the desk and setting down his own few files and sitting across from him.

"How long?" Ronald said.

"You're quite capable of telling the time, Mr Knox," William replied. "You do it every day, and you're very rarely late."

There was a sudden clap of thunder and both reapers jumped and William was sure there was a startled cry from Alan. William frowned. He often wondered why there was so much bad weather in the reaper realm. He didn't really care about the workings of their realm, but the bad weather was annoying. Rain began to pelt against the windows and Ronald glanced up again.

"Can't we bunk off early 'cause of the storm?"

"You know it doesn't work like that," William said.

"Well, is there anything I can do to make it go quicker?" Ronald said, leaning over the desk. "Anything I can do help?"

"Here." He pushed the package over to Ronald. "Finish those reports and then see what you can do with this."

"What is it?" he said taking it slowly.

"It's from Michelle," he said. "I haven't opened it yet, so be careful, I don't know what's in there."

Ronald nodded. "This stuff isn't important, just some of Grell's corrections." William turned his attention back to his work. "Wow. Hey, you should see this, Mr Spears."

"Mr Knox-"

"No, look, it's the glasses. From the attacks. Well, some of them, the ones that Michelle copped to." William glanced up again. "And letters, lots of letters, from Mr Thomas. Mr Spears, this is like all the evidence against Mr Thomas. Michelle has handed us a goldmine."

"Run the glasses down to the hospital wing, then go through the rest and see what sense you can make of it."

Ronald did as he was asked and William returned to work only for a knock on the door to interrupt again. He sighed and looked up. Eric was there now. He sat across from the desk and rocked his chair back on two legs. Of course, William had known that this would come at some stage but he wasn't looking forward to it. Eric had already made it very clear he didn't approve. They'd had a few quiet, brief discussions- and he used the term loosely- on the matter and he was hardly surprised by Eric's standpoint.

"Alright, Slingby," he said, returning to his work. Eric wouldn't care.

"Don't upset Ron like that again," Eric said. "It upsets Alan and then I end up suffering." William nodded, perhaps a little amused by how Eric hid his concern behind such excuses. "He's only a kid and he's been in any really serious relationships before. Be careful with him."

"Didn't you tell me only yesterday that you didn't know why you were allowing me anywhere near Mr Knox?"

"And I still don't but Alan thinks it's cute and as we all know my opinions tend to coincide nicely with Alan's." While Alan was a lot smaller than Eric, William was sure he had other ways of being persuasive that meant Eric generally agreed with him. Ways that William really didn't want to think about. "So, while it's incredibly cute and sweet and we should be encouraging it, I don't like the idea of you anywhere near Ron."

"I wasn't aware I'd given you any reason not to trust me, Slingby, and I assure you I didn't mean to upset Mr Knox last night."

"I only want to look after Ron, William, you know that. It's nothing personal, I would be just as protective if it was anyone else showing an interest in him, especially in the condition he's in. He was in the hospital after a serious attack when you made your move, I call that taking advantage."

"I'm not trying to take advantage of him."

Ronald's voice came through the office again and Eric stood. "I want to show you something." William glanced up and after a long moment stood and followed Eric to the door of his office. "I'm doing this for him, by the way, because nothing I can say or do will convince either of you this is a bad idea- and I stand by that until you prove otherwise- but I don't want to see him upset."

"How noble of you," William muttered.

"Girls love Ron because much as he likes to flirt and can charm nearly anyone, he only wants affection. He would be happy in a relationship with nothing physical at all, if he gets the affection he needs and, no offense, I think you're just far too cold and isolated for that. Why do you think he always comes to us?"

William was about to answer but Ronald was already coming over. Eric smirked and walked over, catching Ronald by the waist and pulling him in close. The younger blonde laughed and leant against Eric as he whispered in his ear. He frowned and Ronald seemed to have noticed his presence because he stood straight and pushed Eric off.

"Sorry," he said quietly, returning to the office. "It's a hard habit to break."

"It's fine, Mr Knox," William said.

"Sorry I took so long too," he said, sitting down again. "There were a lot of questions, I try to answer without ruining any investigations."

"Good. See what you can do with the rest of it."

Ronald nodded and moved over to the couch and coffee table at the far end of the office. They were only there because William hadn't moved them out yet. They'd just been in there when he'd moved into the office and he hadn't really changed much despite having been there for a few decades now. He never used them, of course, but last night it had proved its usefulness. While waiting for William to finish his paperwork for the evening, Ronald had been sprawled out across it. All it's years of uselessness were suddenly made up for by that hour or so while Ronald was lying across it. Although, if Ronald hadn't been there he would have worked a lot quicker.

Ronald spread out the contents of the package on the table and worked through pretty quietly. When Alan came in with the reports for the day, William almost expected Ronald to suddenly perk up again but he didn't. He just quietly big them goodnight and returned his attention to the mess in front of him. He did however, shrug off his jacket and loosened his tie. Half an hour later and the adjoining office had fallen completely silent and the halls were almost deserted. While the half shifts covered the time where shifts were changing and the full shifts were doing their paperwork there were many periods where everyone was either in the field or at their desk working silently. Their office was considered incredibly noisy. However the near silence did make the offices incredibly spooky sometimes- at least according to Ronald and many of the younger reapers- especially during a storm like the one raging outside. Hopefully the power wouldn't go out, William was incredibly glad that they'd move beyond working in candlelight.

"You're coming back this time, right?" Ronald said as he got up.

William frowned and glanced down at him. "Yes, Mr Knox, I do plan on returning this time."

"It's alright to be nice to me, you know?" he laughed.

William strode out without a word to deliver the days reports. He tried to spend as little time as possible with Jeremy, he didn't want to give away any of his suspicions. If he was working with Michelle, or had somehow manoeuvred William and Michelle into going focusing on each other rather than him then he was far smarter than William had imagined. He returned to Ronald as quickly as he could.

He wasn't even sure when William had become so taken with Ronald. When the blonde shown up and offered him a coffee for the first time he was a little confused but when Grell claimed responsibility he'd simply assumed he was Grell's latest crush; he wasn't his normal type, he was young, short and cute but definitely attractive. He'd also assumed he wouldn't last long. So it was a little surprising that Ronald had been there every day when he got in to hand him a coffee with a big bright smile. He supposed seeing him in the hospital like that, being afraid he'd lose him had just pushed him to act on his feelings for Ronald, whatever they truly were and whenever they'd started.

Ronald hadn't really moved, but he had removed his waistcoat and tie and undone a few extra buttons on his shirt. He was still engrossed in figuring out everything Michelle had given them. He didn't even seem to have noticed William coming back in. He sat next to him and slowly wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist from behind. Ronald jumped at the contact and his head jerked up, eyes wide and a little panicked.

"Mr Spears," he whispered, panting slightly. "I'm sorry, you startled me."

"You were afraid I was a demon?" William said in a very matter-of-fact tone. Ronald started to deny it but William cut him off. "It's alright, Mr Knox. It's alright to be skittish after your ordeal. It's absolutely fine."

"Still just Mr Knox?" Ronald reached up around his neck, twisting his fingers through his hair again- he seemed to be very fond of that action- and grinned. "We're all alone now, Mr Spears, and off work, we can be a little less formal, right?"

"Alright, Ronald, what have you found?"

"Oh," Ronald said, pouting slightly. "Are we returning to work? Shouldn't you at least get a little more comfortable, boss?" He trailed his hands up his chest and slowly over his shoulders, sliding off William's jacket. "All work and no play makes me kind of bored, you know?"

"What happened to being low maintenance?"

Ronald laughed and leant up for a kiss. This time William allowed it, if only for a brief moment. Ronald sighed contentedly and gently settled against him. This was what Eric had meant, he supposed.

"I just like it when you pay attention to me," Ronald said. "I'd be happy just to sit here with you and not even had to do anything." He laughed and pressed himself close against William, who tightened his arms gently around his waist. "Eric thinks I'm being childish, I think. He thinks this is some stupid infatuation 'cause you were there for me in the hospital and you're humouring me."

"And what about you?" he said, running a hand through Ronald's beautiful golden hair. "Do you think I'm humouring you?"

"I hope not. I'd like to think you actually care about me."

"I do, Ronald," he said quietly, gazing down into his eyes. He honestly did. "Now, since we're not allowed to think about Michelle while we're working, perhaps you should fill me in on what you've got from that package."

Ronald nodded quickly and turned to the mess on the table, seemingly happy to rest in William's arms. "Well, it looks like everything she said was true. They seem to be letters from Mr Thomas and it would appear to be his signature. And he is the one who divides up the death lists for the supervisors so it makes sense that he'd know where and when the last souls of the shifts are. Would he really do all this just for a promotion though?"

"I've known him for a while, I didn't think he'd be so ambitious that he'd sacrifice so many reapers for it. He always seemed like he cared about the people who worked for him."

"Speaking of promotions, boss," Ronald said, glancing up at him. "What were you thinking?"

"Not until I've got to the bottom of this," William replied.

"Then there won't be a job going," he said, stretching for a letter. William let him go to make it easier but Ronald grabbed his hand and shot him a glare over his shoulder before returning to his previous position. "Mr Thomas actually has the nerve to reassure Michelle that if her hesitation to act was because of you then he had already sorted it. He only put you forward for the job to get you out of the way since he knew you'd suspect her."

"Somehow I'm not surprised," he said.

"Yeah, but guess what else?" William frowned and raised an eyebrow. He wasn't playing stupid guessing games, although Ronald's slightly offended look was somewhat disconcerting. "Fine. Apparently, he offered even offered you the choice of taking your- and I quote- '_toy boy_' with you to hurry you along." That was actually rather amusing, but he wasn't going to let Ronald know that. "It's all happened to get you out the way so he can get his promotion. And since when have I been your toy boy? That's not fair. I'm starting to think Mr Thomas is a really nasty piece of work."

William nodded and placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "Then you'll have to be extra vigilant, won't you? If he'd trying so desperately to get rid of me and get everything to go to plan, if he knows I'm confiding in you about my suspicions you'd become even more of a target."

"Are you worried about me, boss?" Ronald laughed.

He tilted his head up, lips parting invitingly and eyes glinting playfully. Ronald was definitely right, he needed those big glasses to frame his eyes. He traced his fingers slowly along Ronald's jaw, gently tipping his chin a little higher, tilting his head further back so he was gazing straight up at him. Considering reapers generally had the same eyes, Ronald's suddenly seemed far more beautiful, even as they closed a little, hidden behind thick, long lashes. Ronald gave absolutely no objections to the treatment, just smiled a little.

"Well, Ronald, if you weren't such a troublemaker I wouldn't have to worry so much," William breathed, aware that Ronald's fingers were tangled in his hair again. The boy seemed to have a one track mind. "And if you end up in the hospital again, work will suffer. We're already incredibly understaffed, remember."

"You know I hate it when you do that."

"I know."

Ronald seemed to be holding his breath and the room fell still and almost silent again. With door shut the only sound that could be heard was the rain crashing down against the window, the slowly ticking clock and a dull rumble of thunder. He leant down slowly and was about to close the last of the distance between them when the thunder boomed and the lights went out plunging the room into almost complete darkness. Ronald laughed and William sighed, releasing Ronald so he could go to find the candles.

"Great weather we're having, huh?" Ronald said, and William could just hear how much he was grinning.

"Yeah," William grumbled. "Just great. It's not even late, why is it so dark?"

Again Ronald laughed. "Eric must be controlling it, so deliberately getting in the way. Get the candles on already, unless you'd prefer to head back to my place?"

Actually, that didn't sound like such a bad idea.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Look at all those reviews last chapter. You people have spoilt me. I'm going to be expecting that many reviews every chapter now. This chapter, more cute boys and Ronnie needs to stop getting into trouble. What has happened to poor little Ronnie this time? And Will is paranoid. But just because you're paranoid doesn't mean they're not out to get you, right? More of our cute Ronnie/Eric/Alan thing too. And yes, there will be Undertaker in a few chapters, and don't feel too sorry for Grell. The rating has gone up just in case for coming chapter, because some people are more sensitive than others. Please, more reviews guys. I love your lovely reviews.

* * *

><p>"Put everything away first, Ronald, then we'll go to yours."<p>

The blonde nodded quickly. He put away the evidence against Jeremy back in the package quickly then turned to William again, grinning childishly. William place a gentle kiss on his forehead and pulled his jacket back on.

"William. Ronald." William glanced up away from Ronald to Jeremy in the office doorway. "I would have thought you two would have known better."

"Ah, Mr Thomas," William said quietly. "It's not what you-"

"Honestly, William," Jeremy said, folding his arms. "I would have thought you of all people would have known better than this. You understand what a serious violation of regulations this is?"

"Mr Thomas, it's honestly not what you think," he said, getting up slowly. "I swear. It's not-"

"You're going to tell me you're not having a highly inappropriate relationship with your subordinate?"

William frowned and glanced down at Ronald who was just staring up at them. Of course it was like that but if he actually admitted it Ronald would be transferred away out of his reach or severely punished, maybe both.

"I can explain, Mr Thomas."

"Mr Thomas, it's not-"

"Quiet, Mr Knox," William said firmly. "It's a simple, Mr Thomas. As the doctors said, any extra stress would be detrimental to his health. We all know how people react to trauma. I didn't want to upset him more than was necessary while he was still recovering; however, I supposed there's no point carrying on with that charade."

"William," Jeremy said quietly. He glanced at Ronald who looked absolutely broken by William's explanation. "His work has been far better than I'd expect from someone who underwent that much trauma." He sighed and nodded. "Just make sure it stays that way, William, I'd hate to have to punish either of you for having inappropriate relations, because of course, if I had knowledge of such a thing and didn't act I wouldn't be doing my job, would I?"

"What was it you came here for, Mr Thomas?"

"Oh, yes, of course. There was another attack. This one's dead." William nodded. "We need to do something and quickly."

"Of course." Jeremy turned to leave and William was about to follow when Ronald caught his hand. "Mr Knox-"

"You said-"

"I told you several times while you were in the hospital, Mr Knox, it meant nothing to me," William said, unable to bring himself to turn to him. "Keeping you safe is my priority, and as I said, causing you extra stress would have been bad for your health. You should go home, Mr Knox, I don't expect to hear that you went to London tonight. I don't want you back in the hospital."

"You're just saying that 'cause he's here, right?" he whispered, voice trembling and his hold on William's hand tightening. William didn't say a word. Darla was still watching but he did squeeze Ronald's hand ever so slightly, hoping she didn't see. "Boss?"

"Go home, Mr Knox, or spend the night with Slingby and Mr Humphries. Just do us all a favour and don't tell Slingby he was right, it will make him impossible to work with."

Ronald released his hand and strode passed, head low and his eyes hidden beneath his hair. William hoped he hadn't been too harsh. Of course he honestly cared for Ronald, but he couldn't let Jeremy see that. No doubt Eric would be in his office the next day to snap at him for hurting Ronald like that. William had known this wouldn't be easy but all he could do at that moment was hope Ronald trusted him enough to know he was only saying what had to be said.

"Will he be ok, Mr Spears?" Darla said quietly as William locked up his office.

"I would imagine so. Mr Knox has very little trouble finding someone to spend the night with," William replied.

"Yes, I've heard of his reputation," she muttered. "I'm amazed you would waste time with someone so obviously beneath you, Mr Spears."

"Miss Finch," Jeremy snapped. "I hardly think that is an appropriate comment. Ronald has been through a lot, try to be a little more understanding."

Ronald strode through the halls, fighting back tears as he went. He wasn't going to let anyone see him cry, that would just be pathetic. Beneath William? Of course he was. William was proper and followed the rules. Ronald had his '_reputation_' and everyone seemed to think he slept around. How stupid had Ronald been to think William was interested in him? But then William hadn't just jerked his hand away and he had squeezed back. He shook his head and brushed away a few tears before they could fall. He hadn't defended him though. He had no idea what William was thinking.

All he could think of was getting to Eric and Alan. They were the only people he would allow himself to cry in front of. But then again, maybe he was relying on them way too much as well. Maybe they were just humouring him as well because of the attack. Maybe he was just in everyone's way these days.

"Ronnie?" He glanced up to Grell sitting on the receptionist's desk. "Ronnie darling, what's wrong?"

"Ronnie?" called one of the receptionists as he just carried on passed.

He heard Grell's footsteps behind him, kind of blurred and distanced until he got out into the rain. Grell was calling him, but he kept walking blindly towards his home. If he stopped he'd break down. He just needed to get somewhere private. A hand caught his wrist and spun him around, wrapping one arm firmly around his neck and pulling him against Grell's shoulder.

"Don't you cry, Ronnie!" Grell said firmly. "Don't you dare cry, it doesn't suit you. You have to smile. You have to be happy and smiling, silly. You can't make ignoring me sexy like Will can." He whimpered and gripped Grell's coat tighter. "Sometimes things are just too complicated, Ronnie. Hey, I know. I know how much it hurts when you want it to work so bad but it doesn't. Think about me and Sebastian. It would be so perfect, I love him dearly, but it's too complicated. I have to be content with Will and now he's started being mean to you."

"Thanks for trying, Grell," he said quietly. "I should go home."

"Nonsense, Ronnie," he said, tilting Ronald's chin up slightly. "You're either coming home with me or I'm taking you to Eric and Alan. Look at you. You're so sad. Whatever he did, you need to be with someone and you need to get out of the rain. Who knows what getting a chill in your condition would do to you." He laughed slightly and patted Ronald's head. "It's like having a little teenage child of my own."

"Please don't say things like that. I know you're just trying to help but-"

"I know, Ronnie. Come on, let's get you out of the rain."

* * *

><p>"Ah, Eric, I think I heard the door," Alan gasped.<p>

"I didn't hear anything," Eric replied, pushing him back to the bed. "Ignore it, they'll go away if there's anyone there."

Alan was about to reply when Eric silenced him with a soft kiss, slowly unbuttoning Alan's shirt and slipping it off as much as he could given their position. The smaller reaper gave a soft moan, tangling his fingers in Eric's hair and drawing him closer as Eric's hand slid along his side.

"Ugh, Eric," he said, pushing him away again. "I'm sure I heard it that time."

"So ignore it."

"What if it's Ronald?"

Eric sighed and dipped his head slightly, trailing butterfly kisses along Alan's jaw. "He's got a key, remember?"

"Yes but-"

"And he's with William."

"That's what I said on the way home last- ah! Eric." Eric laughed and pushed himself up so he could rest their foreheads together. "Don't bite."

"Then pay attention," Eric said, mock glaring down at him. "I don't do this for my own amusement you know?"

Alan laughed and leant up to press their lips together for a brief moment. "Since when?"

"Since five minutes ago. Come on, get this off." He pulled Alan up and helped him out of his shirt. "Isn't that better?"

"Much," he said, wrapping his bare arms around Eric's neck and leaning up for another kiss.

The door unlocked and this time it was Eric who turned away. Alan didn't mind. There was a lot of noise before the door shut, far more noise than Ronald could make on his own. He frowned and glanced at Eric who looked just as worried. Usually Ronald was quiet when he came in, he always said he didn't want to disturb them. That was why they'd started locking the door, to make sure Ronald had to make at least some noise coming in. Even just unlocking the door made enough noise that they knew he was there, even if he didn't want to disturb them.

"Please, I just want to go home," Ronald begged.

He sounded like he was crying. Eric stood slowly and his scythe came to his hand. That was overreacting a little but it was highly unusual for Ronald to beg. He didn't blame Eric for being so careful.

"Stay here," he whispered and Alan nodded. Eric raised his voice a little and headed towards the door. "Ronald?"

There was footsteps and what sounded like a brief fight before everything fell completely silent apart from a little whimper.

"Are you ok, Ronald?" Alan called.

"Stop squirming, Ronnie," Grell snapped. "I'm not letting you go." Eric sighed and put down his scythe as Alan let out a relieved breath he wasn't even aware he'd been holding. "He's in a mess, boys, he needs looking after."

"Bring him in here," Eric said.

"Grell, please," Ronald hissed. "I want to go home."

Alan frowned and searched out a clean t-shirt, not caring if it was his or Eric's- unlike his blonde lover, it didn't matter which he pulled on and he didn't want the hassle of Grell seeing him topless. The door opened and Grell pulled Ronald in. Within moments, Ronald was in Eric's arms, although for once he didn't seem pleased to be there. He shook his head and tried to step back but Eric held him firmly until he relaxed a little. Grell grinned watching the pair and Alan couldn't help smiling a little despite the fact that Ronald was soaked through and shaking and sobbing in Eric's arms. He'd only seen Ronald crying like that once before and that was the first time they told him about the Thorns.

"You boys look after him, ok?" Grell said. Eric nodded and Grell placed a kiss on the top of Ronald's head. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok Ronnie dear?"

He nodded and Grell waved as he left. Alan leant against his knees, watching as Eric tried to calm Ronald enough to talk. It seemed to take forever. Eventually, he got up and fetched a towel and some warm dry clothes- and to lock the door and make sure there was no way Grell could be spying on them. When he returned Ronald was at least breathing steadily despite the tears- or possibly just drips from his soaked hair- slipping down his face. Eric smiled slightly over Ronald's shoulder and gently slipped off Ronald's jacket and waistcoat. Ronald barely moved, doing just enough to not be awkward.

Alan sighed as Eric handed him Ronald's glasses. The smaller blonde hadn't said a word, he'd barely moved... they both knew something was incredibly wrong. Eric sat him on the bed and Alan slowly dried his hair for him. Still Ronald barely reacted. He just seemed so dazed and broken. He glanced up at the clock. They weren't due to work again for another twenty-four hours, that gave them plenty of time to figure out how to help him.

"Ronald, are you feeling any better?" Alan asked once they'd got him dried and wrapped up in clean closes and a blanket. "Can you at least tell us what happened?"

"No, I want to go home," he said trying to get up.

"You're not going anywhere," Alan said, not meaning to sound so motherly. "Come here."

Eric held him gently but firmly enough to hold him on the bed. "Remember how often we tell you we're here if you need us. You know, you might want to be with William but he's making you miserable."

"No, it's not... can I just go home," Ronald said. "I just want to go home."

"Ronald," Eric snapped. "Stop arguing. You're staying right here." Ronald sighed and nodded, slowly entwining his fingers with theirs. "Tell us."

"Mr Thomas caught us," he whispered. Alan squeezed his hand gently, already knowing where this was going. "He told me that, you know, it meant nothing to him, that he was only humouring me because telling me would upset me too much while I was in such a bad condition. He didn't even say a word when that Miss Finch said I was beneath him and she didn't see why he would waste any time on me. I mean, even if he's was telling the truth, or if he just said it because Mr Thomas was there, he would have at least said something, right? Please don't say '_I told you so_', Eric."

"Of course not," he said quietly. "That's not exactly what you need right now, is it?"

"Right," Alan said. "You know, much as I think you and William are sweet, Eric's right- shut up and stop smirking, Eric- if he keeps upsetting you, then it's not worth it."

"I love it when I'm right," Eric said and Ronald smiled. That was a start at least. "So, Puppy, what do you want to do for the night?"

Alan frowned and glanced up at Eric who smiled innocently. He knew what Eric was thinking. He didn't mind. Much as he tried not to actively encourage Eric he did love Ronald dearly. As long as Ronald was one hundred percent happy with it Alan didn't mind.

"Eric?" Ronald whispered. He glanced between them looking as if he didn't believe them. Alan smiled and squeezed his hand. "Alan? You guys-"

"Only if you want to, Ronald," Alan murmured. "We wouldn't do anything you weren't certain you wanted."

Ronald's smile grew ever so slightly and he nodded. At least he wasn't crying anymore, he starting to get better already. Alan smiled and gently cupped Ronald's chin, drawing him in and covering the little blonde's mouth with his own. Ronald was a little slow to react but Alan understood. Eric had lowered his head slightly and Ronald half laughed half moaned into Alan's mouth, clenching on hand around Alan's collar.

Suddenly everything shifted and Alan found himself pinned to the bed beneath the pair of blondes, one grinning and one smirking. Apparently Eric's plan had been what made Ronald laugh like that.

"Feeling better, Ronald?" he said, attempting to fold his arms but found Eric and Ronald had his wrists firmly pinned.

"Much," Ronald laughed. "You sure know how to cheer me up, Alan."

Alan smiled but he had noticed how Ronald's grin didn't quite reach his eyes. "So, why exactly am I the one being bullied here?"

"Because you're the smallest," he replied.

"You're youngest," he snapped.

"He needs to be cheered up," Eric said.

"You're also the weakest," Ronald continued.

"And us pretty blondes need to stick together, don't we, Puppy?"

"_My_ pretty blondes," Alan said, entwining their fingers again. "So why are you picking on me?"

"We're not," Ronald laughed. "We're looking after you, Alan."

"Are you sure about this, Ronald?"

Ronald nodded and leant down to peck his lips, still his eyes looked slightly pained for a brief second. "I'll be fine, Alan. You already worry about me so much, just let me look after you for once. You do so much for me, it's about time I repay you."

"Ronald..."

"Oi, stop being so soppy, both of you," Eric said, pulling Ronald away by his collar and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Stop being such mushy idiots." He pulled Ronald's head up to expose more of his neck and a soft rosy blush came to Ronald's cheeks. "William's an idiot."

Alan had to agree. He'd always thought of William as rational and intelligent but seeing Ronald in Eric's arms, that soft blush on his cheeks, lips parted slightly and gasping as Eric teased his neck Alan couldn't believe any reasonable person would ever hurt him. He sat up slowly. Ronald's gaze flickered over to him beneath half lidded eyes. Yes, if William had meant a word he'd said to Ronald, if he really had only been humouring him, then Alan decided he obviously either had no taste or was a complete idiot. Ronald was absolutely irresistible, especially when he was Eric holding him. Alan smiled and leant up slowly, tangling his fingers into Ronald's hair- and by this point he was convinced Eric and Ronald were using the same shampoo- and guided the youngsters lips to his once more.

"Sh- Eric!" Ronald cried suddenly, jerking away as Eric grinned. Alan laughed. He knew that reaction. "You bit me!"

"He does that," Alan said gently. "Be thankful he's not Grell." Ronald shuddered then giggled. "You really have to stop doing that, darling. It's a very bad habit."

Ronald giggled- a sound Alan was becoming fonder of every time he heard it- and turned slightly, wrapping his arms around Eric's neck and giving a playful nip much to Eric's obvious surprise. He smiled for a moment until he noticed his chest felt a little warm. He frowned and rubbed his chest slightly. It could have just been a cough. He took a few deep breaths and glanced at the pair of blondes, playing and teasing each other a little rougher than Alan would have ever got involved with, but they were more boisterous than he was.

The heat in his chest didn't fade away though. It was getting worse. He groaned and clenched his fist against his chest, his throat starting seize up and his breathing getting rougher. Why now? Everything was just perfect, why did it have to be now?

"Eric," he gasped.

"What is it, Al?" Eric laughed. Then he seemed to notice how weak Alan's voice sounded and turned. "Alan?"

His breath caught in his throat and Alan grasped at his chest, falling back against the bed head, trying to breathe deeply. Eric was at his side almost instantly, gripping his hand. He would have told Eric he was holding too tight but it was far too comforting. His head was pounding and his vision fading in and out of darkness, his chest now burning and seething as he struggled to get in air. Ronald called to Eric who snapped something in return. Footsteps left the room and returned within a few moments. He grabbed Ronald's hand the second it was in reach, pulling him close too. He wanted them both to stay with him.

When Alan was able to think clearly again he pushed himself a little. Eric gently pulled him in and offered him a glass of water which Alan gulped down eagerly to soothe his sore throat. When he was done, Ronald took the glass from him and Alan turned slowly. The young blonde looked absolutely terrified, a few tears on his cheeks and glistening in his eyes behind his glasses. Surprisingly- and something quite telling about Alan in his mind- his first thought was when had Ronald put his glasses back on? He sighed and held out a hand.

"Come here, Ronald," he rasped. Ronald grasped his hand and Alan gently pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm ok." Ronald nodded slightly but didn't seem to believe him. "It's alright, Ronald, I promise you, I'm not going anywhere just yet."

"You really know how to ruin the mood, don't you dear?" Eric muttered.

Alan smiled. He didn't mean it, he was just as worried as Ronald, he was just hiding it behind jokes. He sighed and stroked Ronald's hair, trying to stop him shaking. It occurred to him that Ronald had only ever seen him having an attack once before. No wonder he was so worked up.

"Makes my problems seem kind of silly by comparison," Ronald whispered. "Sorry, Alan."

"There is nothing to be sorry about," Alan said gently. He tipped Ronald's head up and placed a gentle kiss on his nose. "Silly. I'm used to this. And wasn't such a bad attack."

"Don't say that," he cried. "That means there are worse ones. And that scared the life out of me. Don't be so-"

"Shh, Puppy," Eric said. Ronald fell silent immediately. "It's alright, Ron. Now you know how scared we were when you were in the hospital, right?" Ronald nodded quickly. "Besides, he's got us to look after him right." Again he nodded. "And you, figure out what you're going to do about William. If he said that stuff to protect you, chances are he really does care. If he meant it then he's not worth it."

"You have to figure it out for yourself though, Ronald," Alan said. "We're not going to tell you what to do."

"It would be a lot easier for me if you just figure it out for me and told me what to do," Ronald muttered folding his arms.

"How else are you going to learn, Puppy?" Eric said. "Do you want a brandy too?"

"Yes please," Alan said. "I sound like I've been eating sandpaper."

"Not you, I was getting one for you anyway. Puppy?"

"Oh, yeah, thanks. Hey, what are we working tomorrow?" Ronald called as Eric left.

"The night shift," Alan said.

"Which one?"

"Evening, so seven." Ronald groaned and buried his head in Alan's shoulder and Alan laughed softly. "Come on, Ronald, that's a good shift to be working after the after the six shift. It's the same as having a whole day off."

"Yeah, but it goes all night which mean I don't get any time too party. Plus, I get a whole day to try and not think about William."

"Well, you can not think about him tomorrow."

"Hey, stop mopping, Puppy," Eric said, handing them each a small glass of brandy, although Eric's was distinctly bigger than the other two. "It's not your fault. If he lets you go, it's his loss, not yours. Do I make myself clear?"

Ronald nodded and grinned. "Hey, we did figure out more of this Michelle and Mr Thomas stuff though."

"That's work talk," he said firmly, ruffling Ronald's hair slightly. "Leave that until tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Slingby," William called "Mr Humphries." The pair looked up as they came in. "Where's Mr Knox?"<p>

Eric frowned and sat slowly, kicking his feet up onto his desk as Eric as Alan pulled himself up onto the desk next to him. William resisted the urge to correct them on proper use of office furniture. It didn't ever seem to sink in and this was the second day in a row Ronald hadn't been there on time, let alone early.

"He's not in yet?" Alan said.

"If he was I wouldn't be asking, would I, Mr Humphries?" he snapped.

"Maybe he's with Sutcliff," Eric said.

"I certainly hope there's a good reason why he's not on time again," he said, turning into his office. "I don't want to have to sort out overtime forms."

"I'd be off work if I was him," Alan whispered. William frowned, trying not to eavesdrop. "I mean, if you ever dared to say something like that to me, you'd be staying with Grell or Ronald for at least as long as it took for me to pack all your stuff and throw it out the window."

"I'll try to remember that," Eric laughed.

"I would."

"You haven't seen him then?" William called, debating whether to adjust the lists so Ronald's collections were dealt with by the others.

That boy was in so much trouble when he got in. Making him have to reshuffle everything like this was such a hassle. No matter how hurt and upset Ronald was there was no excuse for being so unprofessional. He sighed and shook his head. He knew what he'd done to keep Ronald out of harm's way was somewhat cruel and perhaps a little more than what was necessary but at least if Ronald believed it was true, hopefully so would Jeremy. If he was trying to get rid of him so he could carry on without anyone suspecting him, if he was willing to get reapers killed, it wasn't much of a stretch to worry that he'd be willing to use Ronald too. He could apologise and make it up to him once he was certain the danger had passed.

Perhaps it was a little paranoid. He'd rather be paranoid than underprepared though.

"Well, Grell dragged him in at around six last night," Alan called back. "He was a complete mess." Not for the first time that day a stab of guilt shot through William. "He left us about midday. He said he was going home."

"Ronnie dear!" Grell said. William stuck his head out the office door and scowled. "Where's my coffee?"

"Ron's not with you, Sutcliff?" Eric said, slowly sitting up straight. "We assumed... maybe he's got caught up at the coffee shop or something?"

"Oh no, I checked there," he replied. "I thought I might catch him, get to know what you guys got up too last night after I left, you know." William wished Grell would shut up. He didn't need to be irrationally jealous as well as guilty. "I assumed you two did as I suggested and looked after him."

"We did," Alan put in. "But then he went home and we haven't seen him since. We thought you might have seen him."

"Oh dear," Grell cried wobbling in an unbelievably melodramatic way. William frowned, adjusting the death lists so Ronald's souls were shifted to other people. No matter how he felt about Ronald, this wasn't acceptable. Being later for work than _Grell_ was just rude. "Our darling Ronald. Whatever could have happened to him now? Oh Will, hold me. It's just too much for a lady to bare!"

He swayed and fell back as if fainting, apparently expecting William to catch him. William instead stepped back and turned away, picking up the death lists, and Grell fell to the floor with a thud. He stepped over the redhead and handed out the lists.

"William!" Grell snapped. "You were supposed to catch me. How rude can you be? Honestly, you call yourself a gentleman? It's no wonder Ronald is so upset with you. You're such an insensitive brute, you know that?"

"Thank you, Sutcliff, I'll bare that in mind," William said, dropping his list at Grell's side as he walked passed. "I'll see you all back here when you've finished your field work. If anyone finds Mr Knox, send him to find me or straight back here."

He searched his desk for his spare keys then pushed them into his pocket and strode out. It was standard for the supervisor to have a spare copy of his subordinates house keys for this exact reason, so he could check on them if they went astray.

"You're going to find Ronald, aren't you?" Alan said as he and Eric caught up.

"Yes. And Mr Knox better have a very good excuse for this," he replied. "I'm not expecting him to simply be sleeping off a hangover."

"Can we come?" Eric asked.

"Don't get in my way and don't be late for your first collection."

They nodded and followed on his heels. The first stop was the hospital, just in case Ronald had pulled out his stitches or something similar. There was no sign of him there though. William was relieved and annoyed in pretty equal measures. On one hand, Ronald wasn't hurt- at least not that anyone knew about, a voice in the back of his head kept reminding him, that didn't mean he wasn't hurt, only that no one had found him. On the other hand, that did mean that he was most likely either sleeping off the results of a party and alcohol or still in bed after a date. There were times when he honestly wondered just what about Ronald- other than his looks- made him so appealing.

"William," Eric said suddenly. He frowned and turned. "Just between us, no more professional crap, did you tell Ronald all that stuff because you wanted him to be safe, or because meant it?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," William said.

"Of course it is," Alan snapped with unusually ferocity. "We've always looked after him. We're the ones who pick up the pieces when he falls apart, you know. We're the ones who deal with the fall out, Mr Spears. At least respect us enough to tell us the truth."

"Aren't you going to be late for your first collection?"

"Mr Spears-"

"Go."

"William," Eric snapped.

"Go and do your work, both of you."

William had only been to Ronald's apartment once, and as his supervisor he was expected to know at least a little about his employees outside of work. He sighed and found the right key and slowly pushed the door open. It was a little messier than he remembered; dishes were in the sink and a few piece of clothes tossed around the room. He slipped his shoes off at the door, noticing Ronald's white Oxfords weren't by the door.

Two things seemed consistent in Ronald's life, the two things he always loved and actually looked after- his shoes and his death scythe. Ronald's shoes were never scuffed or dirty, the way he wished everyone else looked after their shoes, in line with regulations despite the shoes themselves being against regulation. And he cared for his scythe like others should. His workers weren't too bad for it but he'd seen some people who merely ignored care of their equipment. He'd more than once found Ronald sitting at his desk early polishing his scythe and making sure all the parts were in working order. He'd even had to ban the young reaper from taking it apart during his breaks to give it a tune up as Ronald put it. It wasn't so hard to overlook Ronald's few mistakes and rule violations, his positive points more than made up for them.

The fact that Ronald's shoes weren't there was puzzling. Either he simply hadn't taken them off at the door- highly unlikely unless he hadn't come home yet from what William had heard- or he'd set out for work and simply not arrived.

"Mr Knox?" he called. "Are you still in here? Mr Knox?"

He almost expected Ronald to yell at him from inside the bedroom to get out and leave him. He wouldn't have been surprised given he'd treated him, in fact given how much he was starting to worry he would have welcomed it. There was no sound though. No movement and no reply. Just utter silence. He swallowed heavily and knocked on the bedroom door.

"Mr Knox. You are incredibly late for work and delaying me, if you're not awake and out here in the next five seconds I will come in a drag you out."

There was still nothing. He pushed open the door slowly and stepped into the bedroom. Ronald's bed sheets were thrown over the end of the bed and there was no sign that Ronald had even slept there recently. He called again for Ronald and still received no answer. He wasn't there or he was hiding incredibly well. He growled and turned away. There were souls that needed collecting. If Ronald wasn't heard from by the end of the shift he would worry more then. For now, there was no need to cause a panic. It was possible he'd just gone to someone else's house and had simply not got in yet. If that was the case, there was going to be hell to pay.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Ooo, such lovely reviews last chapter. Guess who turns up this chapter? Down there at the bottom? It's really hard to show off his full awesomeness in such a short scene though. He will return later. Also this chapter, Grell gossiping, some cold blooded torture, Alan's getting a little moody, someone dies and Ronnie _reeeaaalllly _needs to stop getting into trouble. Will's going to going to have a breakdown if this carries on. Slightly warning for violence and blood and sexual remaks- kind of- in this chapter, just so you know. And please more lovely reviews.

* * *

><p>When William returned to the office at just gone two in the morning Eric and Alan's coats were on their chairs and their reports open by they weren't at their desks. Grell was perched on the edge of his desk, filing his nails looking completely uninterested in working. William really wasn't in the mood to tell him off as long as he got his work on his desk on time.<p>

Ronald's desk was still untouched. He frowned as turned as Eric and Alan entered the room with fresh cups of coffee. He half expected to see Ronald on their heels but he wasn't. He had three hours before he'd missed his entire shift. It was so unlike Ronald to even be late let only to miss a shift.

"He didn't come and find you while you were out, then?" Alan said quietly. William shook his head. "This is so unlike him. I'm worried."

William nodded. "How's your work coming, Sutcliff?"

"As well as ever," Grell said. "Why?"

"Go and do your gossiping," he said. "See what you can find out about Mr Knox's absence."

"Yes sir!" he laughed, jumping up and saluting as William rolled his eyes. "Be back soon."

He hurried out and William strode into his office only for Eric and Alan to be at his door moments later.

"You're worried about him," Alan said. "Aren't you?"

"It's unusual for Mr Knox to be so unprofessional," William said.

"You _were_ trying to protect him," Eric said. "You know, he told us about what happened and what happened with Michelle. You were trying to keep him safe."

"Haven't you two got anything better to do?" he growled, taking his seat. "Go and do your work."

"You know, William," he said quietly as Alan left them. "He was really upset last night."

"That's no excuse."

"I was right, wasn't I?" William frowned and looked up slowly. Eric actually looked concerned, usually he'd look incredibly smug after something like that. "Even if you care about Ron, you're too cold for it to work out. Don't take it personally, it's just he needs far more affection than you can give him, it's just a clash of needs."

"Slingby. Work."

"Alright, but that's not going to change the situation, is it?"

"Slingby. I won't say it again."

Eric stood his ground for a moment before turning and leaving. Eric was probably right, he'd knew Ronald far better than William, they were far closer. The fact that Ronald ran to him and Alan every time he was hurting was a testament to that. Grell distracted him and Eric and Alan would comfort him. Perhaps he was too outwardly cold for Ronald but that didn't mean he'd ignore it and not at least try.

By the time Grell returned Alan already had most of his and Eric's files on his desk. Grell's reports were done, to a certain extent at least. It wasn't unusual for Grell to go through a fill out the bare minimum on his reports first and as quickly as possible before so that he could talk the rest of the time so he didn't need to worry. It also relaxed William a fair bit to know at least the basics of this reports were done.

"Sutcliff," William called from in his office. Grell wasn't hard to hear coming. "You, Mr Humphries and Slingby come in here." There was movement and the trio came in. "Take a seat."

He got up and pulled a chair over the couch and coffee table and pulled the package from under the table. The three others sat quickly. William caught a glance at the clock; they were only on duty for another half an hour and pretty much everything was done. It had been a surprisingly good night even without Ronald.

"Well, Sutcliff, quickly."

"Well," Grell said, pulling himself up dramatically. "Mary from the office down the hall, she was in the canteen, said that she heard her supervisor, Mr Richards I think, the one with the stupid hair, talking about Ronnie getting a transfer, but you see, I thought he'd have heard about that by now, right?"

"I would have heard about it, yes," William said.

"I thought so, and Isabella D'Lanci, the girl on transfer from somewhere out of town-"

"France, Grell," Alan said. "She's from France."

"Whatever, the point is, she told me something amazing," Grell said. "Now, you see, she lives next door to Eric and Alan and she said that last night-"

"Grell," Alan hissed.

"Shut up, Sutcliff," Eric snapped at the same time.

"-she heard Ronnie in their bedroom- which is right on the other side of her kitchen wall- and apparently that boy knows some incredibly foul language that would put Eric that night in London to shame. See, she noticed because she's used to you two, and she thought it was weird that suddenly Ronald was the one screaming some really naughty words in the throes of ecstasy. You two should have told me about this, Ronnie would have. He tells me everything."

Eric laughed and glanced at Alan who was bright red and wide eyed. He looked like he was trying to say something, perhaps deny it or try to defend whatever had taken place, but couldn't quite manage. William wasn't sure what to say to that either. He wasn't exactly surprised, the three were incredibly close. In the office they'd never done more than holding each other, and teasing touches. Other than that kiss in the hospital William had never seen them go any further, but it wasn't exactly surprising that they would in private.

"We didn't see him after midday," Alan said, stuttering slightly. "He said he was going home."

"Oh, yes, she said she even saw him leave," Grell said. "He walked her to work. You know, apparently he told her he was having relationship issues, can you believe that, Will? I wonder what he's talking about."

"Any useful information, Sutcliff?" William snapped.

"Oh, right, of course. I spoke with... oh, what's his name? Errr, the guy who lives across the hall from Ronnie, you know him, Eric."

"Yeah, I know the guy, he used to come drinking with us, until he got a girlfriend. No, I can't remember his name, either."

"Anyway, him. He said he saw Ronnie with Isabella," Grell said. "He was heading home after giving visiting his girlfriend for lunch and they walked home together, he even went in and had a drink and a chat with Ronnie for a while. And he saw him leave for work too."

"So he left for work, he just didn't make it in?" Eric said. "That's not like him at all."

"It's twenty minutes, half an hour if he's walking slowly," Alan muttered. "How can anyone disappear in such a short amount of time, someone would have seen him if anything happened. It's not like he walks down an unused street at anytime. He always goes the busy way. If he was hurt someone would have found him by now."

"No, I know," Grell said, waving his hands frantically. "That's not the important thing. Guess who he was walking with?" William shot him a glare. He wouldn't play guessing games for Ronald, he wouldn't play them for Grell either. "Miss Darla Finch. And apparently, she looked pretty pissed."

There was silence. That wasn't a good sign. William was getting more and more worried with everything that came out. It was becoming more and more likely that Ronald was actually in danger rather than just absent.

"I couldn't get Darla to talk to me," Grell said. "But she works for Mr Thomas, and you think he's playing you and Shelly against each other, right? So what if-"

"Let's not start thinking morbidly, Sutcliff," William said. He pushed the package over. "Michelle gave us this. It's everything Mr Thomas gave her. Mr Knox went through them last night but you can have a look in case he missed something. Mr Thomas didn't see that we have it. As far as he's concerned we still believe it's Michelle and he had ordered us off investigating, no doubt believe it would keep us busy. If he thinks we suspect him-"

"Who knows how far he'd go," Alan said with a sigh. "He's already got two reapers killed and Ronald was hospitalised, if it hadn't been for his quick thinking he might have never woken up like all the others. What are we going to do, Mr Spears?"

"We need to talk to Shelly first, right?" Grell said. "She has agreed to work with us, right? I mean, she hates being played as much as we do."

William nodded. "Yes. At least if Mr Thomas still believes she's working for him, and that we still suspect her, then perhaps Mr Knox won't be put in too much danger. We'll have to pay Michelle a visit then. Are you going to come with me?"

"Of course," Grell squealed.

"I knew you would, I was asking the other two."

"Of course we're coming," Eric snapped, getting up.

"We're not letting anyone get away with putting Ronald in danger," Alan agreed. "If she can help us save him we're coming with you."

He nodded quickly and picked up the days reports to drop off before they left. As he did he was sure he heard Alan whispering about soundproofing their bedroom and Eric promptly agreeing, muttering about how loud Ronald could be. He wasn't jealous. William tried to push that kind of thought out of his mind. He _wasn't_ jealous. After what he'd said to Ronald, whether he meant it or not, no matter what his reason, he had no right to interfere with his personal life anyway. He'd brought it on himself.

William took the days reports up to Jeremy as quickly as possible, excusing himself at the soonest possible moment without being rude. Jeremy had asked him about Ronald and William had simply said he was looking it into it and when he found him he was in trouble. He must have noticed William's slightly clipped tone because he felt the need to tell him that if there was ever any trouble William could talk to him, even if he was having problems with his feeling for Ronald. There was a small part of him that wanted to just demand to know what was going on but reminded himself that if he was wrong it would be an issue. Instead he just strode out and joined the others waiting for him in London.

There was a look of absolute amazement on Alan's face when they arrived at the Oakland's town house. It occurred to William that Alan was the only one who hadn't met Michelle yet.

"How does a disgraced, corrupt, murderess reaper get to live in a place like this?"

"It keeps her out the way," William said. "It's far easier for the higher ups prefer to let her live her own life rather than go through the hassle of another trial."

"Besides, she's not so bad," Grell laughed, banging on the door. "You're bringing up all her bad points. Like if I only focused on you being extremely effeminate, short, kind of weak, far too serious and you stole Ronald from me almost the second I brought him in." Alan frowned. "You see, focusing on the negative. It's completely ignoring that you're incredibly cute, you do great work, you make Ronnie actually _look_ like serious threat when he stands next to you and you appreciate that getting Eric to make out with him is unbelievably hot. Do you see what I mean?"

"You're incredibly strange, Grell," Michelle laughed, suddenly at the door with Daniel behind her. "Feel free to tell me all my good points."

"You're clever, wicked, cruel and you look after your friends," he replied. Michelle laughed and nodded. "You're actually a good friend is you look passed the corruption and blood on your hands. And you made me kill that demon! That was so unfair. I can't be-"

"Would you like to come in, Will?"

"Why are you up so early, Michelle?" William said, slowly following them out. "It's only half past five."

"You mean other than Grell's continual banging on my door?" she said. She led them into the sitting room and Daniel disappeared. "Please, sit." She smiled and glanced at Alan. "We haven't met, I'm Michelle Galloway."

"Alan Humphries. You're not at all what I was expecting."

"I get that a lot." She glanced between him and Eric. "I see, I really didn't have any hope there, did I?" Eric smirked and Alan glanced up at him. "Too bad. So, what's up, Will?"

"Our little Ronnie's gone missing," Grell said loudly, cutting over anything William was about to say. "We're really worried about him and with what's been going on recently we thought maybe you knew something that could help us."

Michelle frowned and turned to Daniel as he returned with tea and a chocolate cake. William, of course, didn't trust the demon, and it was obvious from the way Eric and Alan were watching him warily that they didn't either. However, Michelle seemed to trust him, or at least believe he wasn't a threat, so he could at least tolerate his presence. Michelle took a large slice of chocolate cake and polished it off within minutes, all the time watching something just passed William with an amused glint in her eyes.

"Did any of you want something from the trolley?" she said finally.

"Miche-"

"Ohhh, yes please," Grell laughed. "Can I have some cake? I want to see if it's as good as Eric's."

"I wondered why that went missing," Eric muttered.

Daniel cut Grell a slice and handed it over slowly. William frowned but let Grell have his fun more interested in figuring out what was amusing Michelle about the spot across the room. He could see it reflected in her glasses. There was nothing but a bookcase. A moment later her gaze locked onto his, the way it used to when they actually got on, and her smile softened. For a moment, she looked almost pained and- much to William's surprise- incredibly lonely.

"Next time you come and see me, come alone, Will," she said quietly, so quietly he seemed to be the only one who heard. "You'd be amazed what just talking with an old friend can do. Miracles, you know?" She grinned and raised her voice. "So, just how can I help you guys?"

"Well, if Mr Thomas is playing the two of us against each other, we wanted to know if you'd heard anything about Mr Knox's disappearance," William replied.

Daniel handed her a letter and she sighed, tossing it over to William. He caught it without much effort and opened it slowly. Apparently another from Mr Thomas.

"It turned up last night, so since I assume your shift has just finished that's why you're here, you had the night shift, which means it would have arrived about an hour and a half before your shift started." He frowned and looked over the letter. "It was delivered by his assistant personally. I turned her down flat. I've told her and her boss enough time, I'm fine with doing what it takes to stay under the radar but something like that will just get you rattled and much as I like playing with you and annoying you, it's just not worth making an enemy of you, Will."

William nodded. It was true. Michelle had never once tried to hurt him personally. They'd only face each other in combat once and even then he'd noticed she purposefully dodged his blows and never struck back unless there was another option. She saw it all as just a friendly game and had no interest in angering William.

He frowned and glanced over the letter again. There was nothing specific, but it seemed to be Mr Thomas suggesting that she got Ronald away from work, suggesting that he was essentially abducted. He frowned and glanced up at Michelle. She knew, of course she knew about him and Ronald, trying to keep a secret from her even when she was no longer around was almost impossible. She knew him. They knew each other inside out, it was how he'd known how to catch her. That's why she'd refused. He frowned, studying her eyes again. That amused glint had returned.

"Did you want to meet the other demon?" she said suddenly, shattering the silence.

"What?" he said.

"The other demon's here?" Alan said.

"Yes," Michelle said with a cruel smirk. "Do you want to come, Alan? I can show him what a little brunette looks like since he seems to be a tad confused as to the difference between little brunette and cute blonde."

"Wait, what?" Eric growled as Michelle got up.

"The demon that attacked Mr Knox," William said, following Michelle. "It was ordered to go after Mr Humphries. It just got pulled astray by a fellow demon to go after Mr Knox."

Michelle smirked and glanced back at him. Eric and Alan were following him while Grell had stayed behind with Daniel. They walked slowly up the stairs and Michelle pushed open a door. Christopher sat bolt upright, wincing slightly and grasping his shoulder.

"My lady- oh, and other reapers..."

"These are Ronald's friends, Christopher," Michelle said. "They wanted a word with you."

"Wait, hold on," he cried, scurrying out of bed. "Now wait a minute. I didn't actually hurt the cutie, I just held him. Don't blame me. I wanted to leave the kid. It's a shame to damage something that good looking, but then the kid moved and-"

"My lady," Daniel called from below.

Michelle turned. "Excuse me."

She strode out and William turned to Christopher to find Eric already had him pinned to the wall. He didn't blame Eric. The more that demon said the more William wanted to kill him. Alan hurried over and pulled Eric away, reminding him that they were only there to talk to him. For now at least, that was true.

"Alright, demon," William said. "If you talk quickly I might be able to convince Slingby to let you live."

"Now, now, that's not fair," he cried. "Let's not be hasty. What would you like to know?"

"It's very simple. Who's really calling the shots and where's Ronald?" Eric growled.

"Ronald? You mean the little blonde, he's gone missing? That's a shame." His gaze touched Alan for a second. "You're rather sweet t- ow!" Eric had slammed him up against the wall. Again, William didn't blame him, Eric was possessive at the best of times. "Fine, fine. I have no idea where the cutie is. I wish had seen him but I haven't. As for who's calling the shots, I've heard a woman here, she spoke to me once. Said her name was Finch and she was working for her boss. She was the one who told Michelle about blonde being wandering around the offices with you, Mr Spears. She suggested it'd be good to get rid of him and our dear mistress outright refused."

"That does match up to what Miss Galloway told us," Alan said.

"In that case we have no use for you anymore, demon," William said. "What do you think, Mr Humphries? I know what Slingby's opinion on the matter would be, but what about you? Should he live?"

Alan's eyes seemed to take a cruel tint for a moment. Of course, he cared for Ronald just as much as Eric. Ronald was just as important to them as he was to William. Alan was normally kind and compassionate, sometimes to a fault but William wasn't sure even he would allow the demon to live after hurting Ronald.

"He should be given a chance." William nodded even through Eric growled. Apparently the blonde wasn't aware of the flash of red just outside the door. "Let him go, love. Let him run. See how far he can get before he gets caught and cut down."

"Alan?" Eric said, glancing down at him.

"Do as he says, Slingby," William said. He raised his voice slightly to a firm order so even Grell outside the door could hear. "Five seconds, then you can go after him."

Eric nodded slowly and stepped back. "Better be quick then."

Christopher bolted passed and Eric turned, counting quietly. Alan and William waited in the room as Eric paced over the door, still counting. William didn't know about Alan, but he much as he hated what that demon had done to Ronald- and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the image Ronald in the hospital bed with tears trailing down his cheeks when he admitted what happened out his head- he wasn't prepared to kill the beast in cold blood. Eric and Grell could. And if anyone asked they were merely defending themselves.

"Five."

Eric tore out the room, death scythe in hand. Grell was one step behind him, the engine of his death scythe roaring. William and Alan walked out slowly just in time to see the pair vaulting over the railings and down to the ground floor, landing either side of the demon. Christopher glanced between them and ran for the door, only stopping as a blade swung over his head that he barely avoiding.

Michelle laughed and lowered her head, gazing back at Christopher, slowly slipping off her reaper jacket and tossing it to the floor. For a moment William wondered how she'd known it was coming and he changed for the fight. There was a soft clang as a blade rested against the tiles. William frowned. Michelle's death scythe, exactly as William remembered it; an over sized, double bladed axe, something Grell always called an executioner's axe, with two large, intricately engraved curved blades.

"You said you didn't have it," he said.

"Come now, Will," she laughed. "I wouldn't fell right if I wasn't holding something back. Isn't it just beautiful as ever?"

"Even more so when it's covered in the blood of a demon who dared to hurt Ronnie," Grell replied, baring his teeth, eyes flashing behind his glasses.

William didn't say a word- despite agreeing at least a little- as Alan gripped the rails a little tighter. "Just make it quick, Eric. I don't like in torture. He's had his chance to run."

"We're just fine with it, right Grell?" Michelle said.

"Definitely. Let's stain the tiles red, Shelly, just like old days. A quick death is too good for such a horrible creature."

"Now, come on, my dear lady," Christopher laughed nervously. "I've always served you. Daniel?" He glanced over to the demon by the door sitting room door. "Daniel, we've always been friends, you're not going to let them-"

"Just say the word, Will," Michelle said. "You're the boss. Or we could just capture him? Let him go even? It's really up to you."

William hesitated for a brief second. He wasn't usually one to kill without a good reason, not unless there was an immediate danger to himself or to his subordinates and there was no other way out. This wasn't one of those times. He could have simply told them to take him in to the bosses as the demon who had been attacking the reapers. Then he remembered Ronald in tears again, how much this demon had affected him.

"Do it."

Grell and Eric sprung forwards almost instantly while Michelle grinned up at him for a moment before moving. Christopher gave a yelp and jumped back, springing up onto the railings above, managing to avoid the blades only for Grell to spring up after him. Alan and William were forced to step back as Grell swung again and Christopher jumped down again. Michelle's blade swung upward and he barely managed to step back away only for Eric to slice across his back. They weren't interested in the cinematic records that snapped out as Christopher fell to the ground, barely managing to scurry up, a few strands of hair being sliced off by Michelle's axe passing just over his head and letting out an agonised cry and Grell slammed his scythe through his foot.

Christopher spun awkwardly and managed to slam his heel against the side of Grell's head, knocking him away for long enough for him to get up and make a break for the door again. Once again it was Michelle who stopped him, this time with a kick to the groin that made the others wince. Christopher fell to his knees as Eric and Grell came over and she laughed, glancing up at William.

"Demon, reaper, even angels, you're all still men, aren't you?" she called.

William shuddered and she grinned. A sudden movement caught his eye and he glanced down towards Daniel. The door to the sitting room was cracked open and there was a smaller figure behind him, watching the battle through the gap. He frowned and Daniel must have noticed his gaze because he glanced back and quickly ushered the smaller man back into the sitting room, pulling the door closed again.

"William?" Alan said quietly. "What is it?"

"I just thought I saw something," William replied.

There was a scream and he turned back to the scene below. Grell was sitting astride the demons lower back, his death scythe driven through Christopher just in front of him. Up at Christopher's head, Michelle was leaning against her scythe with a lazy grin, the heel of her boot- distinctly higher heels than William had ever seen Michelle wearing before- pressed firmly against his temple to hold him down. Eric had pulled Christopher's arm back at an angle it really shouldn't be at and was cutting through the limb torturously slowly. Given that his scythe could cut through anything, including limbs he really didn't need to be sawing. William glanced at Alan who had turned away looking absolutely disgusted by the display, trembling slightly as a few tears threatened to fall.

"That's enough," William called. The trio looked up at him and he only now noticed they were covered in blood and couldn't help wonder what else they'd done while he wasn't watching. "Just finish it, Michelle."

Michelle grinned and nodded, lining up scythe with the base of Christopher's skull before raising it above her head. Even William glanced away as she swung it downwards. The sound of her scythe going through someone's neck was a sound he'd never been able to get out his head- especially having actually watched once. He could only compare it to a guillotine at the office going through paper at the office. He'd seen a real one working, it didn't sound the same at all.

Eric bounded up the stairs to Alan, who pushed him away, snapping at him not to touch him until he'd had a shower and change of clothes.

"Alan?"

"I told you, I don't like torture," Alan snapped. "I don't want to get covered in blood. I'm really disappointed in you, Eric. I didn't think you were capable of something so cold blooded."

"After what he did to Ron-"

"I know, and he deserved to die, not just for Ronald but for all the others too, but I don't condone torture. It's disgusting."

"Sorry, sweetheart but-"

"No buts, Eric, and don't you dare call me sweetheart. You're lucky I know how sweet you can be or I'd have kicked you out for that hideous display." William almost agreed. Of course, he knew for a far that anyone who had traumatised Eric like Christopher had Ronald- however unlikely that was- Alan would probably have ignored his principals. "Don't ever do that again. You weren't even doing it for a reason, just cold blooded torture."

"I'm sorry. Calm down, you'll give yourself another attack."

Alan didn't say another word just walked out the house silently with Eric on his heels. Grell laughed and tore his scythe from Christopher's body, sending a spray of blood over himself and Michelle as he swung it down to his side before running after them. William climbed down the stairs and glanced at Michelle.

"Why did you want to see me alone?" he said, trying not to look down the demon's corpse.

"I said next time, Will," she replied. "Not now. Come back if you get anything else, alone this time, ok?" William frowned. "Don't worry. You can report that the demon attacking reapers is dead if you'd like, that's your call but I'll back you all the way whatever you decide. I'll clean up the mess for you."

William glanced down at her. "You're a disgrace, Michelle. You're an embarrassment to our kind."

"Oh goodie. I'm doing my job right then. I just love how much I disgust you, how much I confuse you. You respect my intellect and my skill but you hate how I use them. You dislike me on principal, but you know if I were a good reaper, we'd be as close to friends as you can be with anyone. So, in respect for this strange friendship-type-thing we have going, get your hands on my personnel file and you'd better make damn sure you make a copy of everything in it."

William nodded and she waved him off. Getting hold of Michelle's personnel file wouldn't be easy. The files of ex-reapers were kept in lock down in the archive basement. You had to be management at least to get down there, that mean District Supervisor or a similar job in a different department. He'd have to petition Jeremy to get it for him. This was getting far more difficult by the second.

"Oh, Michelle," he said, turning slowly. "There was someone with your butler, he seemed to want to get rid of him quickly."

"Yes, an old friend of mind," she replied. "The old man appears and disappears with no warning at all. It's incredibly rude, especially with all his laughing. He won't even share the joke."

She turned and William was sure he saw her glare at Daniel and mouthing something about keeping '_him_' out the way. The door shut before William could tell anything else. Despite getting little information on where Ronald could possibly be it had all but confirmed that it really was Mr Thomas who was behind everything.

To his surprise, Eric was waiting for him when he got back to the reaper realm. He was leaning against the wall, watching him coldly behind his tinted glasses. William frowned. Whenever Eric had spoken to him recently it wasn't a good thing.

"What is it, Slingby?" he said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Shouldn't you be at home trying to convince Mr Humphries you're not as cold blooded as he thinks?"

"He'll cool off," Eric said. "What are you thinking?"

"About what?" William said.

"Ron? Michelle? Mr Thomas? Everything, William, what are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure what can be done, Slingby. Not until we have something more to go on. Unless you have a better suggestion?"

"We know it's Mr Thomas, let's deal with him."

"And if we're right and he is behind Mr Knox's disappearance? We have no idea where he is or what condition he's in. If we confront him and let him know we suspect him where do you think that would leave Mr Knox?"

Eric frowned and walked with William towards his home. He frowned. He generally tried not to tell his employees where he lived. Grell was bad enough, he made sure to change the locks at least twice a year, he didn't need the others trying to convince him to be more social as well.

"You looked pissed when Grell said about Ron staying with us," Eric said finally. William glanced at him but didn't say anything. "Look, if it helps at all, I didn't sleep with him."

"It's none of my business what you do in your own time, Slingby."

"William, I'm trying to be kind of nice and supportive of you two here, will you at least be a little bit grateful?"

"Slingby, go and sort out Mr Humphries. We need to find Mr Knox before you start to worrying about my relationship with him again. Go home."

Eric sighed and turned away, leaving William to carry on alone. It would have helped, if William believed him. After what Grell had said he couldn't believe Eric, no matter what he said. He just had to focus on finding Ronald, then he could worry about everything else. And he genuinely had no idea where to start. As he'd told Eric, there was little they could do without any more information, they'd run out of options.

* * *

><p>"It's a perfect fit, my dear."<p>

Michelle frowned and wiggled in the coffin. "It's it a bit tight. I mean there's not much room to move."

"You don't need to move when you're dead," Undertaker laughed, patting her head. "If you were moving, you wouldn't need a coffin, my dear. A reaper of your age should know better."

Sticking her hand out the coffin, Michelle turned to the old reaper and Daniel assumed she was glaring beneath her bandages. After a minute, Daniel took her head and helped her out the coffin and back to her feet. He hated visiting the old reaper, Michelle got all giddy and respectful around him.

"So, I've tested out the coffin, Undertaker sir," she said. "Can you tell me?"

"My dear," Undertaker said. "Since you brought me such a wonderful guest to fix up, I can tell you a lot."

"You like fixing my victims?"

"Decapitation is unusual and fixing up gruesome death and making them presentable for burial is my job. So many people are afraid to be so blunt with death. Even reapers who's very business is death. They choose to inflict smaller, less visible wounds, if they even show at all. The more neat and tidy the better, correct?" He chuckled and patted her head again. "You are not afraid to make a show of death. A very definite, unquestionable death that leaves nothing to chance. It's a good way to kill. Biscuit?"

"Thank you, Undertaker sir," she said, even blushing slightly as he pushed a jar into her hands. "None of the others understood. They all liked to be subtle."

"Of course. So many rules, they never think outside the box."

"But, Undertaker sir, can you tell me? Am I right?"

"When were your instincts last wrong, my dear?"

Michelle giggled and her blush deepened. Daniel only rolled his eyes. His strong, powerful partner, who he had agreed to play _butler_ for just because he knew of her reputation and had just beheaded a demon was now a giggling, blushing school girl. It was sickening. Sometimes he wondered if all these games- and he was increasingly noticing ex-reapers liked to play games and laugh madly- were really worth the rewards. The risks and hassle didn't seem to balance it out.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Weeee! New chapter. And Ronnie returns to the plot. It was weird writing two chapters without him popping up at all. Also, more Eric/Alan, trouble with Grell being Grell, Shelly being all giggly and cute with Will and Will really is going to have a breakdown from the stress if this keeps up. Thank yous for your lovely reviews last chapter and please, keep them coming, I love them.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Mr Knox."<p>

Ronald groaned and slowly looked up into the darkness. He blinked a few times to shake way his tiredness before realising he wasn't wearing his glasses. No wonder he was having an even harder time seeing. For a moment it felt like some cruel joke, probably one that Eric and Grell were in on together. Then he noticed the ties around his ankles and wrists, and the fact that he was tied to a chair and gagged. If this was Eric and Grell playing cruel joke it was going a bit far. There was a crack and his head snapped aside. Suddenly a lot of it came back to him.

"Awake now, Mr Knox?" He nodded slowly, trying to figure out where he recognised her voice from. "Good. You missed your entire shift, you know? You colleagues are worried about you. It's a good job you're such a punctual, hard working reaper, hmm, or it might have been days before anyone noticed you were missing."

She went to strike him again but a second figure caught her wrist. "Stop that now. He's no use to anyone damaged." Michelle. He knew that voice instantly even if he couldn't see her well. "Besides, you saw Daniel cleaning up the mess they made of the last person to hurt him."

"Of course," she hissed. "Much as I love him, I'm not ending up like that for anyone. Never mind. I just wanted to make sure you knew, Mr Knox, how worried your boss is about you. But of course, it doesn't matter how worried he is, I can't see there being any need for loose ends like you. You'll never see each other again."

Ronald growled and struggled to get his wrists free but the ties were too tight. The woman he couldn't place turned, yanking her wrist from Michelle and striding out. A moment later light flooded the room, he assumed the curtains had been opened, his glasses were slipped onto his nose and the gag loosened to rest around his neck. Michelle smirked.

"Well, she doesn't like you, does she?"

"She didn't actually mean it though, did she?" he said quietly. "I will get to see William again, right?"

"Of course," she laughed. "They would ask me to do kill you if it comes to it, and I won't. Like I told Will, I have no interest in making him an enemy. Killing you would certainly do that. Besides, you're really cute and fun."

"I hope William isn't too worried," he sighed. He laughed bitterly and shook his head. "Who am I kidding, he'll be more worried about his efficiency and why I was so unprofessional as to miss work. I don't mean anything to him personally. They could replace me almost instantly and he wouldn't care as long as they kept work going."

"You give him too little credit, Ronald," she said gently. "You'll see, I promise. It's good to see William caring for someone on a more personal level. You've done him good. You just watch and see."

"You're holding me captive and yet you're talking like we're old friends."

"Perhaps... But as long as you're in my care, you're safe. If I let the higher ups start worrying about my position and they pull you off somewhere else, I can't protect you anymore. If you go hurt William would be furious."

"You're sure? After what he said-"

Whatever else he had to say was muffled as Michelle tightened the gag again and folded her arms slowly. "Shh, Ronald. The forces that be move in mysterious ways. Sometimes, you just have to show a bit of faith. Alright?"

Ronald frowned and gazed up at him for a long moment before nodding. It couldn't hurt to trust her for a little longer. He had come to her for help after all. After what Darla had said to him, he figured visiting Michelle for advice wouldn't hurt. He hadn't counted on ending up being forced to stay but Michelle made a point not to be in anyway cruel so it wasn't too bad. She'd even offered to allow him to escape if he wanted but had made it very clear how much of a bad idea anyway. What was there to lose in staying anyway?

His fingers absently went to the crook of his neck- which was a little awkward given how he was tied. There was still a nasty bruise where Eric had bitten him a few nights before. He wasn't even sure how long ago it had been anymore. He thought it had only been a few days, but it might have been longer. It still stung a little so it couldn't have been too long. He'd seen Eric, Grell and Michelle tear apart Christopher early the morning before, only briefly in the few minutes before William noticed him and Daniel hurried him back inside. He was lucky Michelle was quick-witted enough to cover for him so he didn't ruin everything. Ronald couldn't tell in those few minutes if he was worried or cared at all, only that he was even less happy than normal. Whether William actually cared or not, Ronald was more than a little ashamed of the bite mark. Much as he loved Eric and Alan- not in a romantic way at all, obviously- he didn't want William thinking he slept around more than he already seemed to.

* * *

><p>"Will!" Grell called, running down the corridor. William frowned and rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood to be dealing with Grell. "Oh, Will! Good evening, or goodnight, or something... who knows anymore with all these shift changes." Grell threw his arms around William's and rubbed up against him. "Actually, why are you here? We're not working until tonight."<p>

"I know," William replied. "I just wanted to get something out of my desk. Why are you here?"

"Asking around," Grell replied. "It's lunch time and I'm trying to see if anyone's heard anything else from Ronnie, and to make sure if anyone sees him they drop everything and tell me straight away."

"And?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I've found a few people who saw him on his way in but so far I've only established that he didn't make it into the coffee shop. I'm trying to figure out some sort of timeline, you know, the last person to see him and where, but it's not going to be easy, Will, maybe you should join me."

"Sutcliff, if you don't release my arm right now-"

He stopped dead, gazing down at the brown envelope of his desk. He frowned and slowly picked it up, ignoring Grell trying to get his attention. It was heavy toward the bottom. Grell seemed to have given up and hoped up onto his desk, looking over at the envelope.

"That's Mr Thomas' writing, right?" he said.

William frowned and nodded slowly- either that or a very good forgery- before opening it up. He laid the contents out on his desk. Immediately Grell picked up the watch and turned it over while William picked up the letter. It was typed on Jeremy's personal office stationery and signed by him. Apparently he'd stopped trying to hide the fact that he was behind everything or was just that arrogant.

"It's Ronnie," Grell said quietly. "Shelly was right, he's got Ronnie."

"You can't be-"

"It's Ronnie's watch."

William frowned and glanced at the watch. It certainly looked like the one Ronald was never seen without, but that didn't mean it was unique. He'd asked Ronald once, it wasn't regulation to have a big clunky watch like that, and he'd said one of the girls had brought him for him.

"How do you know it's his, Sutcliff?" he said quietly. "It's not the only one in the world."

"It's the only one engraved with this though," Grell replied, turning it over. William tilted his head slightly, trying to read the swirling, incredibly old fashioned and elaborate writing. "Yeah, it's not easy to read, is it? I had to ask Ronnie what it said that first time I saw- apparently he had to ask her the first time too. '_Don't be late, death doesn't wait, neither will our date, don't be late_', how cute is that? She got it so he'd be on time and wouldn't work so much overtime and wouldn't keep missing their dates. They were super cute, the pair of them. Academy sweethearts apparently, but not really serious about each other."

"That made very little sense, Sutcliff," William snapped.

"Well you know how children are. They hold hands, act all cute and mushy, buy each other presents and act like they'll be together forever, but from what I hear, she got way too into it and Ronnie was having fun with parties and flirting and so on. They only lasted two months after the academy with Ronnie suddenly being with us, the popular people."

"It's definitely his then?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Give it here then."

"Where are you going?" Grell said, slowly handing him Ronald's watch.

"I'm going to talk quietly and calmly to Mr Thomas, and let him know that someone is using his things, and to see what he says."

He climbed the stairs quickly, ignoring Grell yelling from the bottom of the stairs, and knocked on Jeremy's door. After a moment, he was called in. Jeremy was sitting behind his desk working quietly and Darla was nowhere to be seen. He glanced up and smiled seeing William there.

"William," he said quietly. "What can I do for you? You're not working for... twelve hours. This is early even for you, William."

"I needed to speak with you, Mr Thomas," he said. "There's a serious problem."

"Of course, William." He sat back and gestured towards a chair. "Have seat, let's talk." He frowned but sat slowly. "So, William, I assume this has something to do with Ronald?" He nodded. "William, you and I both know this could become a serious violation of policy for you to be involved with Ronald intimately."

"Yes, Mr Thomas, I know," William said quickly. He really didn't want to be talking about that though. "You know I respect the policy and regulation as much as anyone, but that's not really what this is about."

"Ronald is a good looking boy, he's friendly and certainly charming," he continued as if William hadn't said anything. "But you know how serious this is, and you know how serious the punishments can be; forcible transfers, demotions, pay cuts, overtime, investigations into how your relationship has affected your work, all your records could be combed over, everything you've done could be called into question, your careers ruined and that's if you even get to keep your jobs." It really was an offense taken incredibly seriously given how it could cause havoc in every aspect of their work. "I know you wouldn't want to put Ronald through that either. Now, I was young once-" William suddenly got the feeling like he was talking to his dad "-but he you must know that there are others who are probably just as charming and good looking, and who don't just miss shifts without any warning, in other divisions. Find someone who isn't your direct subordinate and this wouldn't be nearly as messy. Has he shown up yet anyway?"

"No, that's what I was hoping to talk to you about," William said, finally managing to get him to listen. He pulled out the letter and offered it to him. "This was on my desk when I came to get something from my desk."

Jeremy frowned and slowly looked over the letter. "William... you honestly think I would... I know what this must look like but I didn't do anything. I didn't write this and I didn't sign it. I know that must be hard to believe but it's the truth."

"You know, I want to believe you, Mr Thomas, I do, but you understand how it looks."

"Of course. Yes. Yes, it looks bad, but let's think about this rationally." William nodded. He didn't want to believe Jeremy had done anything like this but the evidence did point towards him. "Why would I want to hurt you like that? I have always believed in you and supported you and tried to encourage you whenever you needed it. There are times when I've felt like you'd somehow become like a son, why else would I ignore catching you and Ronald like that? Why would I ever hurt you like this?"

"That's emotional, not rational."

"William."

"From what I've been told, everything down to these attacks has been down to you. They've all told me you're doing this so that when you get the attacks to stop you can get a promotion and that this is just you trying to get me to stop causing trouble."

There was a moment of silence then Jeremy sighed. "If you believe that then that's up to you, but if there's anything I can do to convince you otherwise, let me know."

"Tell me you have absolutely nothing to do with what's happened to Mr Knox," William said. "Swear to me that you've not done anything to him and I'll believe you, but if I find out you've lied to me-"

"William, I swear," Jeremy said. "I don't have anything to do with what's happened to Ronald or the attacks on the other reapers. As I said, I'd never hurt you like that and I'd never lie to you. There's a reason I put you forwards for this job, I trust you and I believe in you. You could be an incredible higher reaper given time and opportunity. And I honestly hope you find Ronald soon, safe and well, because even if it's against regulations to have a relationship, he's good for you."

William nodded and slowly got up, taking the letter back. He knew where his next stop was. If Michelle wanted him alone he'd go to her and hear what she had to say. Even if he didn't believe anything she said without a few people backing it up- and even then it was dubious- she was useful for bouncing ideas off.

* * *

><p>"Sweetheart," Eric murmured against Alan's neck. "Am I forgiven yet?" Alan tossed his head, nodding slightly and biting his lip to stifle a groan as Eric's fingers trailed down his spine. "Ah no, sweetheart, let me hear it. Am I forgiven yet?"<p>

"Yes..." Alan breathed. He tipped Eric's chin up to claim his lips and tangling his fingers into his hair. Eric's hands were now gripping his hips, holding him firmly against the couch cushions as their bodies pressed together. "Definitely."

"Louder, love," he growled. "Give that nosy woman something to gossip about."

Alan's cheeks burned bright red but Eric quickly made him forget any embarrassment when he turned his attention to his neck again, repeating his question. His breath caught in his throat as Eric's hands slowly slid over his skin, making him shiver and moan softly, completely blurring his mind. Again Eric repeated the question.

"Yes."

"Louder."

He growled and bit down on his shoulder. Alan cried out and arched up against him. "Yes, I forgive you. Don't bite!"

There was a loud giggle and they both sat up slowly. Grell was leaning on the far arm of the couch, watching them with a wolfish grin, laughing madly to himself. Alan turned bright red and grabbed his shirt, pushing Eric off and glaring up at him.

"Sutcliff, what the hell are you doing here?" Eric snapped.

"Oh, I wanted to fill you in on the news on Ronnie," Grell replied. "But that I got distracted by you two. Nice to see I'm not the only one who likes a good nip, Eric." He snapped his teeth at them and Alan jumped slightly. Grell grinned and held out Alan's work trousers for him. "You two are very messy. What's wrong? Couldn't wait until you got to the bedroom to jump each other?"

Alan glared up at him- knowing that he didn't look very intimidating while he was flustered and still half naked beneath Eric but not really caring- and snatched his trousers away. He pulled them on quickly but Eric didn't seem to care about sitting there almost naked.

"Aw, don't spoil it, Alan," Grell laughed. "I wish I could see you like this more often, you're so cute, darling."

"Sutcliff," Eric snapped, pulling Alan up onto his lap possessively. Alan bit back a moan and buried his head in Eric's neck as their bodies pressed together once more, hoping desperately that Grell hadn't noticed. "You said you have some news?"

"Oh, of course," he said, moving around to sit next to them. "Will got a letter, it looked like it was from Mr Thomas and Ronnie's watch."

"How did you know it was Ronald's?" Alan said.

"It's engraved," Eric replied. "A little message from his girlfriend in the academy."

"Yeah, exactly. And Will got a letter that looked like it was from Mr Thomas telling us to behave and Ronnie would be returned. How threatening is that?" Grell said, waving his hands.

"So, what's William done?"

"He's gone to talk to Mr Thomas. He said it would be quiet and calm but I hope he shows that bastard what we do to people who hurt our Ronnie." Alan knew Eric agreed but he didn't say anything. "Now, do you to want to tell me something in return?"

"Like what?" Eric said slowly.

"Like all the dirty little details of how you _comforted_ Ronnie the other night," Grell laughed. "Come on, Ronnie always tells me. What did you do to get him screaming words even _I_ won't repeat? Alan must be really lucky."

"I keep telling you people, Ron and I are close, but I've never act-"

"Nonsense," Grell said sharply. "You must have had sex with him, why else would Isabella have heard all that? You'll tell me the truth, won't you, Alan? Was it amazing to watch? You must be so lucky, all the stuff that you get. Life must be making up for giving you the Thorns."

"Sutcliff-"

"It's fine," Alan said quietly. "He's telling the truth, Grell."

"Really? You mean nothing happened?"

"I didn't say that, did I?"

"You, young man, are going to tell your auntie Grell everything, right now," Grell demanded. "Don't skip on any of the filthy, dirty, hot details, I want everything!"

"Sutcliff," Eric snapped. "No. You kind of interrupted us anyway."

"Oh, right, sorry," he laughed. "You boys carry on, I'll just sit here quietly and let you do your thing, then you can tell me."

"Get out!"

"No, it's ok," Alan giggled. "I don't mind filling him in on what happened. Like he said, Ronnald would tell him everything anyway."

"Alan? Have you been drinking?" Alan laughed and smiled up at him. "Alright, it's up to you."

* * *

><p>William was waiting in the hall while Daniel informed Michelle he was there. After a few minutes, he returned and bowed and guided him into the sitting room again. Michelle's bandages were neatly rolled on the table and she was wearing her glasses again, a cup of tea in her hands. What caught his attention was the death scythe resting by the fireplace. He frowned and Michelle gestured towards the chair she always did. William noticed it had been moved slightly but not enough to worry him.<p>

He sat slowly and folded his hands in his lap, watching her carefully. "Michelle."

"I'm sorry it took so long, Will," she said quietly. "I wanted to be able to see you. You look stressed, what's wrong?" He frowned and handed her the letter. "Interesting. Did you get your hands on my file?"

"I've found it, I just can't read it or remove it yet," he replied. Michelle nodded. "He looked me in the eyes and swore he wasn't behind it." He sighed and Michelle frowned. "When I was younger, I looked up to him, it's strange to think he'd lie to me."

"You looked up to me once too," she laughed softly. "You're a lousy judge of character, hon." She smiled and tilted her head. "Although, you got one right, didn't you?"

"I don't know how you do that."

"I know you as well as you know me. Am I still lying to you, Will?"

"No... you're just omitting things," William said quietly, turning his gaze up to hers. "I'm used to that though. It'll come out in the end."

"Tell me about him, Will," Michelle said, drawing her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them. "Has someone finally melted that heart of ice?"

"Michelle-"

"Will," she laughed. "Come on. You've come to me for help to find him, right? So tell me about him. I want to know all about the boy who's captured your heart, Will."

William opened his mouth to argue, but wasn't sure what to say. After a moment, he shook his head and adjusted his glasses. "I wouldn't quite go that far, Michelle."

"William T. Spears, don't insult my intelligence, please," she snapped, sitting up straight again. "You have had... three relationships and one fling- not including Ronald in either category. Your relationships are intense and passionate and I know that when you let someone in it's a sign of complete and utter trust. I know you look and act so cold, but I know you're one of the most loving people I've ever met, you just need the right person to bring it out."

There were a few moments of silence. William wasn't sure what to say. He'd never really thought about it like that. He just threw himself into work and ignored the people around him- their silly gossiping and relationships that affected their work and brought standards down. She was right. The relationships he'd had- the ones he thought of as relationships and she was right there were only three before Ronald- were all serious and intense. None of them had made him nearly as happy as his brief time around Ronald though. He'd never been content to simply sit and take his time with the others. With Ronald he wanted to make every moment last forever, to make Ronald enjoy every second as much as he did and drag it out as much as he could.

Michelle was still watching him with a gentle smile. "Tell me, Will. Just the two of us and the walls."

"You always told me the walls had ears, Michelle," William said, adjusting his glasses again.

"They probably do," she laughed, tilting her head. "Who knows what they might do if they hear your tale of romance and forbidden love."

"You think a lot like Sutcliff, don't you?" he sighed. Finally he nodded. "You already know everything anyway. You know me too well, unfortunately."

"I know, but sometimes it helps to say it out loud."

"You gave him advice in the hospital," he said slowly. "He said he asked you about someone he couldn't talk to, because he'd never been nervous about it before." Michelle nodded. "Given how he reacted when he asked me, we probably said something along the same lines."

"Rules are for work," Michelle said, giggling slightly. William frowned and nodded. "Aw, Will, I'm flattered that stuck with you. When did you two first kiss?"

"What?"

"You heard me, come on, Will. When was it? Same day I was there?"

"... yes..."

Michelle squealed and giggled in a way that reminded him far too much of Grell. "Will, that's wonderfully adorable. What happened?"

"He was crying," William muttered glancing away. "I just wanted him to stop crying and I said something and then it just happened."

"But you liked him before that, right?"

"Yes. I'd thought he was good looking the moment I saw him."

"It wasn't against the rules when you first saw him, was it? He's out of bounds now but you didn't think about making a move before." William nodded. "He's afraid you think he's not serious."

"Why would he think that?"

"Apparently some people think he's one of those 'anything that moves' guys," Michelle explained. "He was afraid you'd think of him like that. He didn't want you to see him like that and that you wouldn't be interested in him because you're all prim and proper and you follow the rules and he was the party boy and flirty and quite definitely non-regulation."

"That boy's an idiot," William growled.

"Oh?" she said, smile growing slightly. "How so? And why do you look like you're as insecure as he is?"

"You've met Slingby and Mr Humphries," he replied. "He's incredibly close with both of them. He runs to them when he's hurt."

"I see." She smiled and leant forwards. "What would you tell him if he was here?"

That he was sorry. That he was so unbelievably sorry for hurting him, for getting him into this mess, and for pushing him away, no matter what his reasons for it. He didn't care about the rules- they'd just have to be careful- and he didn't care about Ronald's apparent reputation, he knew he was being honest when he said he cared. And he didn't care what happened between him, Eric and Alan. They were always going to be close, he couldn't change that. He could ignore every objection Eric had, he'd prove him wrong if he had to. In fact, some part of William wanted to do anything just to make sure Ronald didn't cry then, after what he'd said and done- if he was in Ronald's place that night he would have been thoroughly crushed and humiliated- Ronald would have been completely justified to walk away and not look back.

"Awww, Will!" Michelle squealed and he winced. He'd not even said anything, it had only been a few seconds. "I'd forgotten how gorgeous you are when you're hurting. You're so cold and hard outside but on the inside you're all warm and squishy and delicate and gooey and chocolaty..." She frowned and William was starting to wonder just what she'd been thinking about. "Daniel! Can I have another slice of chocolate cake please?"

He frowned. How on earth had he just managed to make her want a chocolate cake without even saying anything? Daniel brought her in a slice of cake. Again, it barely lasted a few minutes. Some things never changed, Michelle had always had a sweet tooth and had always been a big eater. She grinned, suddenly looking incredibly amused again.

"So, Will? What would you say to him if he was here?" she said quietly.

"That he's an idiot," William said, shaking his head. "I'd never hurt him if I had a choice, but I'd rather keep him safe at a distance than let my desires for him get him in trouble. Even now, even after pushing him away like that, I couldn't protect him. I'll do anything to keep him safe, no matter how much it hurts."

Michelle smiled and adjusted her glasses, and William did notice how similar their movements were at times. It was a little strange, but he put it down to how much time they'd spent together in the past, learning how each other thought and worked, and he'd noticed even Grell adjusted his glasses in a similar way sometimes before realising he was doing it. He supposed it was similar to how Ronald often seemed to imitate Eric without thinking. Just the influence of their seniors.

"Anyone who can make you talk like that is worth saving, Will," she said and William almost felt like she was actually being honest. "He's so lucky." Her gaze flickered upwards to that bookcase again and William frowned. "Don't you be stupid enough to let him go, Will. You keep him safe no matter what it takes."

"I would but..." He sighed and shook his head. "Do you really not know anything else, Michelle?"

"Depends," Michelle said, folding her arms. "You're willing to do _anything_ to protect him from harm?"

"Yes," William said firmly. He honestly would and he couldn't for the life of him figure out what about Ronald was so damn appealing that he was being so reckless. "Anything at all."

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Trust me. Just close your eyes and keep them closed."

He frowned and watched her for a long moment. There was nothing nasty in her eyes, but something else was off. "Michelle-"

"Close your eyes and keep them closed and I'll tell you everything I know. I'll show you where they've hidden Ronald. I'll lead you right to him."

"You said-"

"Will, come on, I can't give you something for nothing. I'm not asking much. Just a little bit of trust. I swear, I won't hurt you. Just close your eyes and keep them closed."

He sighed and clenched his jaw before he slowly closed his eyes. There was movement and Michelle's heels moved across the floor. His glasses were suddenly lifted away and he opened his eyes a crack, catching her wrist and glaring up at her.

"William, please. It'll only take a moment, then you can put them back on. Look, you can even keep them, just leave them off, and shut your eyes or I'll blindfold you."

He gripped his glasses and closed his eyes again. Her footsteps moved across the floor, slowly behind his chair, circling slowly. The cushions of the chair shifted suddenly and there was a weight of him- a body waiting just above him. Purely out of shock he tried to open his eyes but Michelle was one step ahead of him and put her hand over them.

"Closed, Will," hissed her voice in his ear.

"Michelle, this really isn't-"

"Will. Stop ruining the fun."

His eyes fluttered shut once more and he tried to breathe slowly as Michelle's hand pulled away. If she knew where Ronald was, he had to suffer and go through with whatever she wanted to do with him. He had to force himself to keep his eyes closed, no matter what came next. He had an idea where this was going and he really didn't like it but he'd put up with her whims.

There was a long heavy moment of silence and for a second he wondered if she was merely teasing him, just waiting to see how long before he'd had enough. Gentle, slender fingers took his chin and a soft pair of lips fell over his.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Sorry guys, if I write too fast. I'd write even quicker but the kids I supervise still need looking after and teaching. This chapter is mainly Will/Ronnie. I love those two. In my head, he doesn't take well to being ordered around, especially by little Ronnie. And some Eric/Alan but not as much as last chapter. And of course Shelly and Grell are just amused by everything. Such lovely reviews from you guys. You're wonderful, please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to give you five seconds to explain this, Michelle, and this better be good," William growled, pushing his glasses on and pulling Ronald down onto his lap.<p>

Michelle giggled and offered him a small, self-satisfied smirk as Ronald buried his head in his shoulder, nuzzling against his neck. William was absolutely furious with the pair for their little charade, but wrapped his arms tentatively around Ronald's smaller frame, holding his protectively- and yes, maybe a little possessively- without taking his eyes off Michelle for a second. No wonder she'd been looking so amused the whole time. And Ronald had dared to waste his time and scare him like that for some stupid joke? If that was the case, he was going to make him regret it for a long while to come.

"It wasn't entirely her fault, boss," Ronald murmured, shifting slightly in his lap. "I kind of chose to stay. Or at least not to fight."

William growled and pulled the blonde's chin up, glaring down at him. "Not another word from you, Mr Knox, I'll deal with you later. Don't think for a second you won't be punished for this."

"Aw, but boss-"

"What did I just say?" he snapped, gripping Ronald's chin a little tighter so he whimpered slightly. "Michelle?"

"He came to see me before his shift started, and given what Mr Thomas had suggested, I just figured it was better for all of us if I kept him rather than risking them turning to more dangerous and permanent ways of removing him," Michelle said with a shrug. "Wouldn't you prefer for him to be safe with me than somewhere neither of us can find him?"

He clenched his jaw and glanced at Ronald. He was gazing up at him silently, actually looking a little scared. He sighed and ran his fingers gently over Ronald's jaw. He hadn't meant to hurt him or scare him. After a few long moments, Ronald turned away, shifting slightly and burying his head in his shoulder again. William felt the slight tremble and gently stroked Ronald hair, trying to relax him again.

"We should get you home, Mr Knox," he said. "The others are incredibly worried about you."

"He can't go back with you unless you're certain you can keep him completely hidden, Will," Michelle said. He frowned and tightened his hold around the blonde in his lap. He didn't want to leave him, even if he believed Michelle when she said would keep him safe. He hated not being in control of a situation, especially one like this. There were far too many variables. "If Mr Thomas discovered you had him, I'd be locked out of the loop, Ronald would be in danger again, and you would be put under constant watch. You can't tell anyone and you can't take him unless you're sure you can keep him completely hidden."

William frowned and kissed Ronald's hair gently. Given what Michelle had said about his insecurities, he would make sure to give him all the attention and affection he could to reassure him when got the chance. Although how Ronald could be so stupid as to believe he cared what other people said was beyond him. William had never cared for gossip and never would.

"If anything happens to him, Michelle-"

"I'll keep him safe," Michelle said firmly. "But... can I ask another favour?"

"You can keep your death scythe," William said. "You've had it this long and not caused much trouble, keep it."

"Thanks Will. You know, I've got go out and get a new dress for a party," she said with a sly smirk. "There's a spare room upstairs. I'll be gone for about two hours. Interpret that as you will, boys."

"Michelle-"

"What?" she laughed, getting up as Daniel came in and picked up her bandages. "I'm merely handing you the facts, I'm not suggesting anything. You can stop by any time to see him, Will, just try not to draw attention. I'll be back soon. Help yourself to anything you'd like. My house is your house. Just don't get caught whatever you get up to. Bye."

She strode out with Daniel right behind her and William frowned. Ronald shifted slightly and he quickly turned his attention to the blonde, gently lifting his head once more. Ronald's eyes were glinting playfully- obviously he hadn't missed the implication behind Michelle's offer- but he still looked upset. He didn't look like he was going to disobey orders and speak though. There was a slight bruise on his cheek that caught William's attention almost instantly. His frown deepened and he slowly ran his fingers over it. It wasn't from his attack, he hadn't had it before.

"Are you hurt, Mr Knox?" he asked. Ronald shook his head quickly and William sighed. "I wouldn't ask a question if I wasn't going to let you answer. What happened to your cheek?"

"Nothing much," Ronald said quietly. "Just a little slap. Michelle stopped her going any further."

He sighed and took William's hand but apparently decided against it just as quickly before he let go and pulled up his collar slightly. William frowned and reached for his collar to see what he was hiding but Ronald pushed his hand away.

"Don't." William frowned at the incredibly distressed look that flashed across his eyes. "Sorry, I just- I don't want you to think I-"

"Like Michelle said?" William said. Ronald nodded. "You think I care what people say about you?"

"I just don't want you to think of me like that," he whispered. "It's not true, you know. I flirt and I like to have fun but I don't sleep around. Are we... are we ok, boss? I mean, what you said to Mr Thomas, you really scared me." He laughed softly and shook his head. "I just want to know the truth."

"I scared you?" William snapped. "Do you know what you've put your friends through? You vanished, everyone was going insane with worry and you were here with Michelle? You will be incredibly lucky if I don't make you work unpaid overtime for all the time you wasted."

"Hey, I wasn't exactly free to leave! I was being held captive it's not like I went on vacation without telling you, I had a good reason for not showing up to work," Ronald argued. "Was what you said to Michelle true though? Do I mean that much to you?"

William watched him for a moment before nodding slowly. "But it has to be kept quiet, Mr Knox. Do you understand what the consequences of being caught again would be?"

"Yes, of course," Ronald said, nodding quickly. "I know, boss, I understand completely, just like I'd totally understand if you thought the risks were too much. I'd hate to ruin your career. Or mine for that matter." He laughed nervously and William frowned. This wasn't something to be laughing about. Ronald seemed to notice and quickly turned serious again. "I understand how serious it is, I'll keep it a secret."

"You'll tell no one."

"Not even Eric, Alan and Grell?"

"No one, Mr Knox. You said you understood how serious this is."

"I do, boss," he said quietly. "Of course, I do." He smiled and leant closer. "So, you never said if I was allowed to have you again?"

William sighed and the corners of his lips tugged up into a small smile. "Did you want to go upstairs, Mr Knox?"

Ronald's eyes lit up and he grinned, pressing their lips together for a brief moment then jumping off his lap and to the door faster than William had ever seen him move. He stopped at the door and turned.

"I'm not going alone you know?"

"Show me your shoulder, Ronald." Ronald frowned and pulled up his collar again. William got up and strode over, tugging his collar away so he could see the bruised bite mark. The smaller reaper flushed red and quickly pulled his collar back. "The stories about Slingby biting weren't exaggerated then?" Ronald's blush deepened and he tried to stammer out some sort of defence but didn't seem able to manage. "Why are you hiding it?"

"Because I didn't mean for it to happen, I was just kind of upset with you and Eric and Alan were there and... I shouldn't have been surprised, Alan complains about it all the time. I think he likes it though. If he actually really wanted Eric to stop he would."

"And just how did you get into a position where you could be bitten, Ronald?"

"Is that really important?"

"I'm only asking that you're honest with me. I don't mind that you and Slingby and Mr Humphries are incredibly close, there's nothing that can be done about that and they love you, I can hardly punish them for that." Ronald leant back against the doorframe, slowly reaching up around William's shoulders, pulling him close and stretching up to steal another brief kiss. "Given how enticing you are, Ronald, there would be a lot of people to punish for the exact same reason."

"Including you?" Ronald purred. William's eyes widened and Ronald glanced away. "I- I didn't mean- boss, I just meant-"

"Upstairs, Ronald. Go, before you go and say something stupid and I change my mind."

Ronald nodded and hurried through the hall and up the stairs with William following at a more leisurely pace. The young blonde was almost glowing with childish delight at the idea of what was coming. Michelle was right when she'd said his relationships were serious, passionate and intense- if William did something, he did it to the best of his ability, there was no point doing a half job after all. He strode over to the door Ronald had disappeared into and shut the door behind him. Ronald was standing just in front of him, his jacket and waistcoat already tossed away carelessly. William frowned.

"Put those away neatly, Ronald."

Ronald pouted and pressed up against him. "But boss-"

"Put them away neatly or I can just go home now."

There was a moment where William thought Ronald might actually be stubborn enough to stand his ground as he glared up at him. Finally, he turned and picked up his things, folding them neatly and putting them on the chair in the corner. He started to take off his tie, but William caught his wrists and pulled him into a hungry kiss. Ronald tugged his wrists free and slid up under William's jacket, helping him off with it and letting it drop only for William to catch it.

"If I won't you ruin your own things, what on earth makes you think I'll let you treat my things like that, Ronald?"

"Aw," Ronald pouted. "Boss-" William pushed him away slightly and folded his jacket. "Hey! Anyone would think you weren't as into this as you said."

"Please stop complaining, Ronald," William said firmly although a light smirk was playing across his lips. "I assure you, it will be well worth the wait."

Ronald nodded slowly and stepped closer again, loosening William's tie and slipping it off along with his own, still grinning madly. William petted his head fondly, slowly trailed his hand down over his cheek and jaw and down to the collar of his shirt, Ronald tilting his head slightly and his eyes sliding shut. Gently tugging away the collar, he glanced down at the bite mark again. Eric was always going to have a hold on Ronald, William knew he could do nothing to change that but it didn't stop it stinging. Ronald tugged at his shirt, silently demanding he paid attention to him again, and William smirked.

"Patience, Ronald, is a virtue. Hasn't anyone ever told you that?" he said, running his fingers teasingly over the bite, drawing a gasp from the blonde. "You won't be disappointed. Sometimes it's better to take your time and do a job well rather than rush and make mistakes, especially with such an intimate act. Don't you agree, Ronald? Good things come to those who wait, right?"

"Yes," Ronald breathed as William's arm snaked around his waist, pulling him roughly against him. His free hand was slowly undoing another few buttons on his shirt and gently moving it to expose more of Ronald's shoulder. "This is really going to happen, right?"

William wanted to laugh. He sounded like a child. He leant down to Ronald's neck, trailing soft kisses down to his shoulder. "Yes, Ronald, this is really going to happen."

He pressed his lips gently to the bite and Ronald stiffened, gasping and clenching his fists around William's shirt. He slowly undid Ronald's shirt completely, sliding it off and laying it on the chair, all the while keeping his attention on Ronald's shoulder.

"How _did _you get this?" he murmured against his skin.

"Eric bit me, just like I said," he said, tossing his head slightly as William ran his fingers over his toned chest. "We were messing around and he bit me."

"Slingby says you two haven't slept together."

"We haven't."

"And yet I have been told that something that night had you screaming some incredibly foul language."

Ronald let out a chocked moan as William's fingers brushed over his hips and William chuckled slightly. "Ah, you heard about that. It was a crazy night." He grinned and William smirked, pushing him firmly to the bed. "Aw, come on, boss, when do I get to undress you?"

William frowned and sat up over him, taking in the sight of the panting blonde splayed out on the bed before him. Ronald- _his_ Ronald- flushed, his bare chest heaving, his skin glistening with sweat, hair sticking to his forehead and his eyes clouded with raw lust. His heart pounded against his chest. Ronald reached up slowly and undid the top button of William's shirt, his hand shaking as if keeping himself under control was taking an incredibly amount of effort. After a moment, William took his hand, kissing his palm before finishing what Ronald had started and discarding his own shirt.

"Gloves off too."

He frowned at the demand, running his fingers through Ronald's before giving a rough tug- only hard enough to get his message through- and forcing a sharp cry from Ronald's lips which he quickly silenced with his own. Ronald's eyes widened for a moment and just as he settled again, William pulled away giving another tug on his hair.

"Now, do tell me why you think you can give me orders, Mr Knox," he growled.

"Boss- ahh!"

"Correct, Mr Knox, I am your boss and your senior, you will show me some respect. Watch you manners, ask nicely and I will consider your request."

"Please, boss," he groaned. "Please, gloves too."

"There's a good Puppy," William said quietly.

Ronald turned completely red and turned away giggling. "Don't you start that too."

His jaw slackened slightly. It was a beautiful sound, so smooth and sweet and childish. He turned Ronald back to him slowly and once against claimed those soft, moist lips with his own, releasing his hair and allowing him a slower, far more tender touch as a reward for that gorgeous giggle. At the same time, there was a burning desire to make Ronald scream, just as he had for Eric and Alan. Ronald was his, he should be able to please him. He pulled off his gloves and tossed them away, Ronald's joining them moments later. Within moments of his now bare fingers trailing over Ronald's stomach and slowly moving lower the blonde was arching to his touch, moaning unashamedly into his mouth, his fists clenched around the sheets.

A sudden banging on the front doors tore them apart. Ronald was panting softly below him as William turned to the door. The bell rang several times. He frowned. Someone wanted in badly. The doors unlocked and opened only to be slammed shut again a moment later. William was relieved to remember he'd locked the door as they'd entered simply out of habit. If it was Jeremy- no, he remembered Michelle had said it was only Darla she'd spoken with face to face- then being caught with Ronald like this would be damaging for everyone.

"Miss Galloway!" bellowed a voice. "Michelle! We have a serious situation!" There were a few moments of silence, then footsteps and another slam. "Where the hell are you, you little brat?" Ronald bit his lip and glanced at the door, then back up at William, who sat up a little more and stroked his hair gently. "If she's let him get away everything's ruined. Fine... looks like I'll have to wait. Where's that butler gone? I'm sure she had two demons."

A door closed and William let out a slow breath. "That's Miss Finch."

"She's the one who slapped me," Ronald whispered. "She said they were planning to kill me when they were done anyway." William nodded. "I suppose any vigorous activities just went out the window?"

"Of course, Ronald," he said. "She's here because I spoke to Mr Thomas about what was going on. That's a cute inscription on your watch, by the way, I'm glad you listened to the advice."

Ronald smiled and slowly pulled William down into a soft, tender kiss. He sighed and slowly ran a hand through Ronald's hair and moved over to lie at his side. Within moments, Ronald had snuggled up against his neck, and William returned the favour, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He wasn't going to let Ronald feel like he didn't care again.

"We'll pick this up again when all this is sorted out," he said against Ronald's hair.

"It's ok," Ronald replied slightly sleepily. "I don't mind how long it takes. Like I told you, I don't mind waiting when I know I'm waiting for something good. Besides, I like this, just lying with you. Besides, it's a good time to have a nap. You sound tired too. I'm sorry for stressing you out so much. You should take a nap."

"Ronald-"

"Come on, we've got nothing better to do than wait for Michelle to get home or Finch to leave." William frowned and kissed his forehead. He was right, there was nothing else to do and he was exhausted. "I really hope you know how incredibly sexy you are, boss. I mean, if people knew what you looked like under that suit- which does you no justice by the way- you'd have half the realm after you."

"I thought you were going to nap, Ronald, try to be quiet for a while. Flattery is going to get you nowhere, especially now."

Ronald nodded and closed his eyes. William sighed and the room fell into a comfortable silence as he continued to stroke Ronald's hair. It was remarkably soft and silky. It was little wonder Eric liked to run his hands through it to calm Ronald. He let a small smile come to his lips, watching the blonde drifting off. He still had to figure out what to tell the others, but he'd figure that out later.

* * *

><p>"Will isn't in his office," Grell said. "And I've checked his apartment-"<p>

"How do you know where he lives and we don't?" Eric said.

"Because I've known him forever, but still, he changes his locks constantly so I can't get in. He's not there though and he's not anywhere else I can think of. There's only one other place I can think of."

"Michelle?" Alan said. Grell nodded. "I guess we should find her then. She said she didn't know anything though, why would he go to her?"

"She also said that he doesn't feel right unless she's holding something back," Eric said with a shrug. "And is it just me who feels like William's not being straight with us either?"

"Shelly said she wanted to speak to him alone, which means she has something important to tell him but she wants to play games," Grell said, turning and striding down the hall. "But I know she suggested if he wanted to know what was going on and beat this, he needed to get his hands on her personnel file. We can do that for him, right? He'd love that, right?"

"Well, if it'll help us find Ronald," Alan said. He ran after Grell and Eric was following almost instantly. "How are we supposed to get it though? Basic level officers aren't allowed access to personnel files and certainly not for people out of our division or no longer here."

"Well, Claire White, who is Head of Ex-Reaper Maintenance for London, has a huge crush on Eric," Grell laughed. "Just be nice to her."

"Me?"

"No, the other dumb blonde doing Alan," Grell said with a grin. "Yes, you. Go on, just flirt with her a bit. You used to be quite good at it, have you forgotten how? You really have tamed him, haven't you, Alan?"

"Just go and be nice to her, love," Alan said. "Grit your teeth and do it for Ronald... and for me."

"I know what you're doing," Eric growled, folding his arms. "You'll butter me up with that lovely seductive tone and make it sound like I'm getting something in return just to get me to do something I don't want to."

"Is it working?"

He frowned and Grell stopped at an office door. For a moment he glared down at Alan for a moment, the smaller reaper just smiling up at him, before he sighed and knocked on the door. He was called in and slowly stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. Technically they should have been up on that floor but since it was a personnel office there were exceptions.

It felt like hours before Eric came out again but it had probably been less than fifteen minutes. He smiled and waved as he shut the door. Alan frowned. If they weren't in such a public place- especially one of the management floors- he would have latched onto Eric's arm to remind him not to get too pleased with himself and not to forget who he was with.

"Well?" Grell said.

Eric pulled a pair of keys and a piece of paper from his pocket, looking incredibly smug. "Tamed my ass. I've still got it. I have to take her out for a coffee tomorrow but she told me exactly where to find the file, we can have it as long as I get in back by tomorrow morning. And she _hates_ you with a passion, sweetheart."

"That's just jealousy," Alan said. "So, we should get it out then."

"Yeah, let's go."

The archives were kept in a separate building. One of the keys Eric had been given undid the big, old rusty lock and the door opened with a ear piercing screech. Inside was essentially a dark warehouse. Alan frowned and found the lights as quickly as he could. They flickered on and they were faced with corridor after corridor of filing cabinets. Eric frowned and looked down at the piece of paper.

"Right... we want to be somewhere over there," he said and pointed somewhere off in the back right corner. "I think."

They walked slowly through the corridors and found the cabinet with the same number as was on the paper. Eric unlocked it and slid open one of the draws at roughly the same height of Alan's head. Her frowned and stretched up to watch Eric and Grell searching through. After five minutes or so they pulled out four stuffed filed, each with Michelle's name the words '_no longer in service_' stamped across them in red. That was the discreet way of saying fired, usually reserved for cases that might not be so simple. '_let go_' was used for normal cases and there was also '_medical_' and '_deceased_'- two things Alan knew could be on his file any day now- and '_retired_'. After what the others had said it was hardly surprising there was more to Michelle leaving that just being fired.

"That's a lot of stuff," Grell said.

"Yeah, there's got to be something useful in them though," Eric said. "Come on, let's just get these out of here before someone notices and starts asking questions."

They hurried towards Eric and Alan's home, Eric carrying two files while Alan and Grell had one each. On the way, they bumped into William. He frowned and glanced over them. After a moment, Grell grinned.

"We got the files for you, Will," he said. "This'll help you find Ronnie, right?"

William nodded, taking one of the files from Eric. He seemed in a surprisingly good mood. "You realise that getting these files is a serious rule violation."

"No, we had permission," Eric said. "We talked to Miss White and she gave it to us as long as it's back by morning."

"How was Shelly?" Grell laughed. "Did you guys have fun? Did she have anything interesting to say?"

"Yes, actually, Sutcliff, it was... interesting to say the least," he said. Alan frowned and looked up at him. "She doesn't seem to know where Mr Knox is, but it was somewhat stress relieving. I don't trust her, but I think she's an ally for now. Mr Thomas has positioned us against each other, she doesn't appreciate being used. Until she has made him pay for that, I doubt she'll cause us any trouble."

"You're sure?" Alan said quietly.

"As sure as you can be with Michelle, yes," he replied with a nod.

Alan frowned. He was in an incredibly good mood, especially given the situation with Ronald. He was incredibly worried for Ronald's safety, he knew Eric was too. How could William be so relaxed? He could only imagine that he was worried and was just hiding it well.

"Will, you look like you're going to smile any second," Grell said, folding his arms. "What's wrong with you?" He growled and turned away as William raised an eyebrow. "It's not right!"

"Sutcliff, if you expect me to care what you think you're sadly mistaken," William snapped. "You're opinion of what's right or not means very little to me and if you continue to talk and complain I will be forced to give you so much overtime that you won't see sunlight for the next decade."

Grell laughed and grabbed his arm, almost dropping his own files and nearly knocking William's from his hands. "That's better! So, what are we looking for in these files?"

"I have no idea but Michelle said to make a copy of everything, which strikes me as a good idea anyway," he replied. "You can be in charge of that, Sutcliff, since you shouldn't be able to make a mess of that, start with your files, then you can move on while we look through the files."

"Will you be able to focus, Eric?" Alan said, slowly taking his hand.

"Yeah, if it'll help find Ron I'm not going to get distracted."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Not much to say without blabbing and ruining the chapter, but consider next chapter like the end of an arc. There's a lot more to come. And a nasty little cliff hanger down there. Have fun and please, leave more lovely reviews for me. I love you guys.

* * *

><p>A knock on the door drew William's attention. He looked up quickly and Michelle grinned, bouncing in and sitting on his desk. A moment later Grell, Eric and Alan were at the door. He sighed and beckoned them in as well. Michelle gave him a dubious glance but didn't say anything.<p>

"Ronald," she said.

"How do you keep getting in?" William said, sitting back in his chair and folding his arms. "You were banished."

"Why are we bothering with trivial matters like that?" Eric snapped. "What about Ron?"

"Well, it's been so long no one even remembers me anymore," she said with a shrug. "Only people directly involved actually know who I am, even if they're taught about my trial they don't put two and two together. We have to go get him."

"It's a shame no one remembers you, Shelly," Grell laughed. "You're too much fun. They'd probably smoother you in rules again."

"Visionaries like us are always suppressed by rules, Grell."

"And no cruel punishments, just overtime. I wouldn't mind a good spanking."

"Then you'd be bad on purpose."

"You make it sound like he isn't," William muttered. "Now will you two stop playing games? What do you know, Michelle? You sounded like you had a problem."

"Huge, massive problem," she said, crossing her legs. "Did you get your hands on my files?"

"Yes, but we couldn't keep them. And you didn't mention how big it would be."

"What going on?" Alan said folding his arms.

"Right, Grell, I need you with me," she said. "Will, you take those two, there's a graveyard outside the church a few streets away from my place- St something's, you'll figure it out. Come on, let's go."

She jumped off the desk and Grell turned to follow her. William stood and frowned. "Michelle, what is so important you think we can just walk out on our shift and paperwork?"

"Miss Finch came to me, told me to get in here and tell you to hand over the files," Michelle said.

"And if we don't?" Eric said.

"You're not stupid, Slingby, you know what. Now, we should get on with this. Come on." He frowned and she sighed. "You know there's a loophole in the rules, Will, you can set your duties aside to protect one of your colleagues. Ronald's life is in danger, that's the most obvious reason for using that loophole I can imagine."

"She's right," Alan said quietly. "We have to find him."

"Wait outside for a moment, you three," William said.

They left quietly and shut the door. Michelle frowned and folded her arms. "You want filling in?"

"Quickly," he said.

"She turned up without warning, I barely had time to make sure she didn't get any ideas," she said. "She dragged him off to this dirty terraced house, and dumped him in the corner, told me to deliver the message and then come and watch over him until she got back and she'd deal with the important stuff and then bring Mr Thomas down to tie off loose ends."

"What's your current plan?" he said.

"You do what she says, I'll keep Ronald safe as long as I can, I'll make some excuse on the fly."

"That's it?"

"I figured you could help fill out the rest of the plan, I've got to the point where I'm making it up as I go. I didn't exactly take long."

William frowned then nodded. I had been too days since he's last seen Ronald, he would have gone to visit him as soon as he could after his shift that day. If they were lucky they could put a stop to it today.

"Take Mr Humphries with you," William said slowly. "Send Sutcliff with the files then return to Mr Knox, let Mr Humphries wait until Miss Finch leaves-"

"And no, wait until Mr Thomas is there, then come and find you, that way we can prove he was involved." William nodded. "I'll keep Ronald safe, then you can stride in and catch Mr Thomas in the act and save Ronald." Again he nodded. "Right."

She opened the door and William followed her out. "Mr Humphries, go with Michelle. She'll explain along the way. Slingby, come with me."

"Wha-"

"No question, Slingby, come on."

Eric nodded and followed quickly. Alan and Grell followed Michelle out towards the archive building. He heard Alan ask how they were going to get in and Michelle simply replied that a death scythe could cut anything. He decided it was best if he didn't know what she was going to do. Besides, he had to focus on Ronald.

He and Eric soon found the graveyard. Darla was waiting there, sitting on a memorial statue. She frowned and stood slowly, brushing a stray strand of hair from her eyes. Eric stepped forwards but William placed his death scythe firmly in the way, shooting him a dark glare.

"You should listen to your boss, Mr Slingby," she said quietly. "Mr Thomas isn't one to make idle threats. If you make a move against me Mr Knox will die."

Eric growled but didn't make another move. William folded his arms and turned his attention to Darla. "What exactly is going on, Miss Finch?"

"Where are the files?"

"Sutcliff is picking them up. It's hardly suspicious for him to cause damage. Now, tell me why you and Mr Thomas are doing this? What has Mr Knox done to deserve this?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Come on," Eric snarled. "There's nothing we can do. You've got Ron, you've got at least one demon at your beck and call, you're in complete control. Just tell us why."

At least he had enough awareness of their situation not to let on how much they knew. After a few moments, Darla frowned and looked down and shuffled her feet slightly.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," she whispered. "He said it was just going to be a few little attacks that wouldn't do any permanent harm, just to scare everyone so he would get him promotion. And I helped him. What was I supposed to do? I didn't mean to but... he promised me nice things, and he's my boss. If I'd told anyone I would have been in for it too. And then he got you and Mr Knox involved... things got out of hand."

"That's it?" he snapped.

"Slingby," William said quietly. "Keep your temper."

"Please behave," Darla said. "I'd hate for Mr Knox to be hurt. He didn't deserve this, it's just-"

"Will!" Grell called. They turned and Grell came running over with the four heavy files. "This things are so heavy, Will." He turned to Darla. "You made me carry these files, you'd better have Ronnie for us!"

"Give me the files," she said, holding out her hands.

"Where's Mr Knox?" William said.

"Give me the files and he'll be returned for his shift tomorrow. If he doesn't, you can go ahead and spill everything. Just remember, we'll return him to you, but he could just as easily go missing again if you start playing games, not to mention if anyone said anything about your relationship with him."

"Give her the files, Sutcliff," he said.

"But William-"

"I'm not going to tell you to control yourself again, Slingby," he snapped. "Just give her the files."

Grell glanced at him, then strode over and handed Darla the files. She smiled and bowed before turning on her heel and striding away. "And don't even think about following. He'll be dead within seconds if you do."

Eric and Grell went to go after her but William caught their wrists and held them back. While both looked just as confused and annoyed to be stopped, neither questioned him until Darla was long gone.

"What are we waiting for?" Grell cried. "We should get after her, find Ronald before they hurt him."

"We're waiting for Mr Humphries to come back and lead us to him, Sutcliff," he said firmly.

"Is that why Shelly pulled him away?" he said, folding his arms. "She knew where he was the entire time? While we've been going out of our minds with worry?"

"He's been staying with her," he replied. "Quite amicably."

"What?" Eric snapped.

William sighed and explained the situation as briefly as he could, leaving out everything he deemed unimportant, such as rekindling his relationship with Ronald and letting Michelle keep her death scythe and other minor things. The pair seemed stuck between being absolutely furious- and they had every right to be- and relief that Ronald had never been in much danger.

"So we just wait?" Eric growled.

"There's nothing else we can do," William said. "We don't know where Ronald is."

"Do you trust Shelly?" Grell said.

"For now, yes. Once she's got her way she won't be so trustworthy, but until then, I don't distrust her."

* * *

><p>"You've got rid of your little shame then?" Michelle said quietly. Darla glanced at her coldly then turned to leave. "Where've you hidden Ronald?"<p>

"What makes you thing he's still alive?" Darla said.

"Is he? I thought you were waiting for Mr Thomas to come down and get him."

"Yes, he's still alive, for now. I need return the files before anyone notices they're missing."

"Yeah, yeah, go on, I'll keep an eye on things."

Darla nodded and Michelle followed her out. When Darla was out of sight she glanced up at the roof, where Alan was watching silently. She beckoned down and he jumped from the roof. He frowned and followed her inside.

"Where's Ronald?" he said quietly.

"Hidden him in case we were followed," she replied. "Ronald! You still alive?"

There was a banging and Alan frowned. "Ronald, don't worry, we're going to get you out of here."

"Go and get Will, quickly, then wait until you see Mr Thomas come in, ok? I'll try and find where she's actually put him."

He nodded and Michelle turned her attention to the back room. Darla had pulled Ronald in there but she hadn't seen him when she'd looked in. She frowned and checked through anywhere it would have been easy to hide him. She frowned and pushed back aside the bed- obviously a family with an older relative who had trouble getting up stairs. There was a trap door. She smiled and pulled it up then climbed carefully down the damp stone stairs into the darkness.

"Ronald?" she called.

Again there was banging, much louder and much closer. And a muffled call. She smiled, peering into the darkness. There was a coffin in the middle of the room. Apparently Undertaker had been more aware of the situation than he'd let on too. She strode over and slowly opened up the coffin to find Ronald gazing up at her.

"Found you," she laughed, pulling the gag from his mouth. "Sorry about this."

"It's fine," he said, although he didn't sound like he meant it. "What's happening? I heard Alan."

"Yeah, don't worry, you'll be back in Will's arms in no time," she said.

"What's with the coffin?"

"Not a clue. It suits you though."

"Don't say things like that. It's weird. I almost feel sorry for the people I reap. How much longer do I have to keep playing the victim?"

"Not long," she said, patting his hair gently. "Not too much longer. You'll be home by tonight. Tell me, did Miss Finch say anything?"

"She kept muttering about no one loving someone like she did," Ronald said. "That she was going all of it just so he'd see how much he loved her and stuff like that. She took some stuff from your files and burnt it on the fire. Any ideas?"

"I'd burn most my files if I were given the choice," she laughed. "But... since I warned Will to make a copy of everything you should be able to figure it out."

"You know, don't you?"

"I'm pretty sure, yes." She frowned and looked up as a door closed above them. "He's here. Hush now." He tried to argue but Michelle pushed the gag back into his mouth. "I said hush. Now, don't worry, you can bang on the coffin as much as you can, Will is going to be here any minute."

She shut the coffin lid once more and pulled back to hide in the shadows under the stairs as footsteps sounded on the floor above. Darla came down the stairs with Jeremy right behind her. He strode over to the coffin and the lid shuddered as Ronald banged.

"Miss Galloway?" he called.

"Mr Thomas," William said.

"William?" William stepped down with Eric, Alan and Grell behind him. "Now, William this isn't what it looks like. I was simply here because-" The coffin banged and Ronald sounded like he was calling for William. "William."

Eric and Alan pushed passed and pulled open the coffin and Grell joined them a moment later, pulling Ronald up. He struggled and shook his head as Eric and Alan untied him and tried to calm him down. He struggled to get his wrists loose and Alan quickly cut the ties with his scythe.

"Are you ok, Ron?" Eric said, gently stroking his hair. "Come on, calm down."

"Boss..."

"Now, William," Mr Thomas said. "This really isn't what it looks like. Do you honestly believe that I would- obviously there's been some sort of set up here."

"The evidence seems to suggest otherwise," William said.

"Miss Galloway obviously-"

"Now, now," Michelle said. "I've been protecting them from your orders actually, _sir_."

"You-"

"She's been keeping us all one step ahead," Grell laughed. "She set us on the demon who has been attacking reapers and she kept Ronnie safe for us. Now, would it be easier to haul you in to the bosses and let you stand trial or shall we kill you now and cut out the middle man?"

"Why on earth would I do any of this?" Jeremy snapped. "You have no proof at all, if you're being taken in by some story-"

"It's hardly a story," Michelle said. "It's evidence."

"Like the fact that there is a higher management position open," William continued. "You're not considered the best District Supervisor, so being considered for it is almost out of the question but if you could solve the demon attacks and frame Michelle for them then you would be sure to get it."

"But of course, you knew Will would know I was involved, right? Just like I did, so you tried to get him out of the way, but he wouldn't. So you threw Ronald, someone you knew Will actually cared about, into the mix. You knew I wouldn't miss a chance to dig at him and when by a magical coincidence Ronald was attack, suspicion instantly fall on me. You could get me and Will playing off each other and no one would think about you."

"But when it didn't work out like that and you caught Mr Knox and I together, you decided to remove him completely. Of course, you thought we'd blame Michelle instantly and we'd remove either her or her demon. You could remove the other, save Mr Knox- as you're no doubt here to do- and become a hero."

"Who is going to believe that story?" Jeremy snapped. "William, you must know better than this by now."

"You thought Will and Shelly would both be too proud to help each, right?" Grell said, hugging Ronald's shoulders. "How silly. They don't like each other, but as they say, the enemy of my enemy is my friend, right? The one thing they dislike more than each other is being used. And I think they secretly like each other anyway."

"It was in Michelle's files, that's what you got Miss Finch to burn, wasn't it?" William said, slowly stepping down the stairs. "What happened at the trial. You were her supervisor, the one who maintained there must have been a mistake, who continue to say Michelle was a good girl and when it came to deciding her fate-"

"You were the only one who voted against the death sentence," Alan said. "You can't use the death sentence without a unanimous decision. You were the only one who was against it. Why?"

"Because I didn't think she deserved it," he said, shooting Michelle a glare.

"Because you didn't want it come out that you were abusing your subordinates," Michelle said with a grin. "If I brought it up, the others wouldn't be afraid to either, right Miss Finch?"

"Galloway, shut up, you can't destroy his career," Darla snapped. "Besides, he can hardly be accused of abusing his power given what Mr Spears has been doing with Mr Knox."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Finch," William said, folding his arms. "There's been nothing going on between myself and Mr Knox."

"That night in your office, William-"

"Check the cinematic records if you think I'm lying, Mr Thomas," he said. "I was helping Mr Knox with corrections on his paperwork. It seems your spreading malicious rumours to turn attention away from yourself."

"It does sound like a plausible story though, Mr Thomas," came a cold female voice. They turned to a tall, cruel looking blonde striding down the stairs. She scowled and glanced between them. "And I'm willing to look into this. Since you have blatantly broke at least a dozen rules between you I'm asking you all quietly come into custody until this is sorted."

"Hey, I don't work for you anymore, Lucy," Michelle said, sticking her nose in the air. "I'm not doing anything for you. Besides, I'm banished, remember?"

The blonde sighed and adjusted her glasses. "Miss Galloway, please address me properly. You may not be an active reaper anymore but you are still a reaper. Let's not cause trouble, we are, after all civil. None of you are being accused of anything- yet- we will merely make sure that you're under surveillance until this is all sorted out."

"Fine, fine, Miss Rose," she sighed. "Out the coffin, Ronald. I can't imagine it'll be long before its owner realises it's missing."

"Ew, you mean there's been a body in here?" Ronald groaned, jumping out and dusting himself off. "That's disgusting."

"Don't be stupid," she snapped. "But the mortician probably wants it back." She scribbled a note, folded it and left in on in the coffin before shutting it. "I hope he accepts my apology or we're all screwed."

"Good," Lucy said. "Now, shall we go? You're all to remain in your homes until this investigation is completed, temporary living arrangements will be made for you, Miss Galloway. I would like for Mr Humphries and Mr Knox to visit the hospital first, given your conditions. Please don't make me arrest you all."

"I wasn't aware we still did that," Michelle muttered.

They followed Lucy up the stairs to where a large group of enforcement officers. They were essentially the reaper version of police. They were relieved of their scythes and they returned to the reaper's realm. As she was pulled away from the others Michelle was heard Ronald asking what would happen to her and to them and William quietly telling him what Michelle already knew- the chances were high that her involvement in the attack would see her put to death this time. They would have lighter punishments. Michelle didn't mind. She always had a contingency plan. She glanced back just in time to see William giving Ronald's hand before they were separated.

Ronald hated being back in the hospital. The second the doctors were gone he climbed up into Alan's bed, much as the other officers tried to object, and curled up with him. They weren't allowed to talk in case they were conspiring together and matching up stories but Alan wrapped his arms around his shoulders and waist and holding him close. They were lucky to be allowed in the same room. Within hours they'd be separated again.

More than anything, Ronald was terrified of what William and Michelle's plots were going to get them as punishment. He hated the idea that it could lead to Michelle being killed; yes she was incredibly dangerous and apparently amoral, but she wasn't too bad once he'd got to known her. She had protected him and helped him see William. And William... if they did check the cinematic records then they'd see they were together. Everything would be completely ruined. He'd be lucky to keep his job and if he was really unlucky, he could be locked up, banished or maybe even executed too. The death sentence might have been a stretch, but it all depended on how they looked at what he'd done.

* * *

><p>The next week and a half was spent with the group in complete isolation. The only contact they had with the outside world was the two officers who watched them in shifts and Lucy who can to interview them. It was driving Ronald insane. He had read through every book in his apartment, and even given one of the officers a list of new books to pick up for him while off shift. He didn't make it very public but he was an avid reader.<p>

Eric and Alan knew he read a fair bit given how he was often found raiding Alan's extensive collections- many of which would make him so uneasy he couldn't sleep- and trying to find Eric incredibly well hidden collection- which was considerably more tame but he could only read when Eric left lying around- but they assumed it was just when he was bored. The truth was the hidden under his bed was an extensive collection of varying genres and styles. When in the academy he'd quickly discovered that his two sides didn't mesh very well. Being studious and liking to read generally didn't mix well with his dates and all night parties. He was almost certain none of his co-workers knew that side of him even existed. He'd kind of kept it suppressed.

What Ronald absolutely dreaded was when they asked to see his cinematic record. Of course he didn't have any right to refuse. His heart was hammering against his chest the entire time. That was it. They were going to find out everything. Incredibly, what turned up was just as William had said when confronted. Instead of Jeremy and Darla walking in on the kissing, it was them sitting together and working. In fact, every time they'd been together seemed to have disappeared and been replaced with something completely innocent. Ronald did his absolute best not to look stunned and to answer the questions asked of him as honestly or as close to the truth as he could, trying to sound believable. After all, if something sounder suspicious they'd just check the records. He didn't try to deny that after William had been so kind to him in the hospital he'd developed something of a crush on him. It was kind of true after all. He didn't deny many of the rule violations either. Lying would just make it worse.

Then after a week and a half of being driven crazy by his loneliness- wondering if Eric and Alan were allowed to stay together and being theoretically jealous and missing William so much it was starting to hurt- they were finally called in to be given their punishments. Ronald could only be thankful they hadn't been through a public trial, just a quite, discreet investigation. It turned out that Lucinda 'Lucy' Rose was the Country Head of Internal Regulation Maintenance. She was one of the most powerful reapers in the country and the fact that she was handle this investigation personally didn't bode well for any of them.

They were pulled into her office and all lined up in front of her desk. Even their files were lined up in front of her. Ronald glanced over at William, who hadn't even looked at him, then to Michelle who was grinning like she wasn't in danger of dying. Eric and Alan were on the other side, both looking concerned but not as scared like Jeremy. He took a deep breath and looked up at Lucy as she stood.

"Well, after looking at all the evidence and talking to you all, I've made my decision." Ronald took a deep breath and tried desperately not to think about the worst. "This is not something I take lightly, this whole case has been an unbelievable mess of accusations, rumours and lies. This is the kind of thing that makes me sick of my job. I have made drawn my conclusions and spoken to many other members of management and, much as I hate this part of my job, we've decided on the appropriate course of action for each of you."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Firstly, not sure if you're going to get an update tomorrow or the day after. We have a boss coming which means I actually have to work rather than delegate and supervise. Secondly, this is where we kind of deviate a little from the actual timeline and kind of mush the manga and anime together and try and sort of slot them together. Don't ask, I haven't really got a time line figured out except that I like to think the second musical is right at the end of the contract. Also, I am cruel, as you will see. Half the chapter is serious stuff and half is Will/Ronnie. I really wish we had more offical info on the reapers... but then I couldn't wonder off on personal theories and so on. And yes, there will be plenty more Undertaker, and yes, I'm a big believer that Ronnie is secretly an genius. And thanks for all the lovely reviews. You guys make me blush with all your praise.

* * *

><p>Ronald took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment before glancing up at William again. He didn't look worried. There was no reason for Ronald to be worried if William wasn't. Lucy stood up frowned and looked over them, taking a slow breath. Ronald wanted to grab William's hand desperately, just to have him there. He supposed the others had done this sort of thing before, but he'd never been in serious trouble.<p>

"We'll start small and work our way up, shall we?" Lucy said, picking up a clipboard. "Junior Dispatch Officer Mr Alan Humphries; I have found that in this incident you disobeyed a direct order not to go to London when off duty, you also disobeyed a direct order not to investigate Miss Galloway, you withheld information from your superiors that could be vital for an investigation, you were a witness to an illegal interrogation and execution of a demon and left your post during shift to break into a restricted area, conspiring with a reaper well known as being excommunicated to removed restricted documents not only from their proper place but from the realm. It has been taken into consideration that all were done with the best intentions. Do you contest any of these charges?"

Alan shook his head quickly and she nodded, flipping over to the next sheet.

"Similarly, Junior Dispatch Officer Mr Ronald Knox; I have found you disobeyed direct orders not to go in London off duty and not to investigate Miss Galloway, withheld vital information from your superiors during an investigation, missing several shifts without proper notification and conspiring with a known excommunicated reaper to hinder an investigation. Again, it has been taken into consideration that all were done with the best intentions. Do you contest and of these charges?" Ronald shook his head quickly. It could have been a lot worse. "I do, however, find there is no proof for the accusations of improper relations with you superior officer and witnessing the illegal interrogation and execution of a demon since my investigations have showed you were not in the location of your own free will at the time."

Ronald tried not to let out a sigh too loudly and glanced up at William. He still hadn't looked at him. He was starting to wonder if he was more worried than he was letting on, but still, if he wasn't found to be having improper relations than the chances were William was off the hook too.

"Moving on," Lucy said, flipping to the next sheet. "Senior Dispatch Officer Mr Eric Slingby; I have found you disobeyed a direct order not to go to London while off duty, also a direct order not to investigate Miss Galloway, you withheld vital evidence from your superiors in an investigation, witnessed an illegal interrogation of a demon, participated in the illegal torture of a demon with an known excommunicated reaper, participated in the illegal execution of a demon, leaving your post during your shift and conspiring with a known excommunicated reaper. Again, it has been noted that it was with the best intentions. Do you contest any of the charges?"

She didn't really need to keep asking. Contesting any chance wouldn't do anything. Their fates were already decided, it was merely a formality. Ronald glanced over to Eric and Alan as Eric shook his head and noticed Alan was holding his hand incredibly tightly. He frowned. Alan was rubbing his chest slightly and his eyes were a little glazed over- just like that night. His eyes widened and his breath quickened slight. Alan was about to have an attack! He was about to point it out to someone- not completely sure what to say but knowing that someone had to pay attention- when Lucy glanced at the pair.

"Could a pair of you take them to the hospital, quickly," she said. "They no longer _need_ to be here, I'll send someone down with the results." Eric and Alan were escorted out quickly. Ronald could only hope it was a mild attack, but at least there were some higher up- even so high up as country level management- cared about the lower level reapers. "You may also leave and I will send someone with your results if you'd like, Mr Knox."

"I'd like to stay, thank you," he said quietly.

She nodded. "Moving along, Senior Dispatch Officer Mr-"

"Miss," Grell snapped.

"Sutcliff, until you fill in the proper forms to have your status officially changed you will continue to be a man in my office," Lucy said firmly. "I have informed you of this several times and I have yet to figure out why you don't take fifteen minutes to fill out the forms and drop them off at personnel. As I was saying, Senior Dispatch Officer _Mr_ Grell Sutcliff; I find you disobeyed a direct order not to go to London while off duty, a direct order not to investigate Miss Galloway, withheld vital evidence during an investigation, witnessed an illegal interrogation of a demon, participated in illegal torture of a demon, participated in the illegal execution of a demon, leaving your post while on duty to break into a restricted area and removing confidential document not only from their proper place but the realm, handing them over to someone without clearance, conspiring with a known excommunicated reaper and using a non-regulation death scythe without filling out the correct paperwork. Do you contest any charges?"

"Are we still talking about my baby?" he cried. "I thought you were over that by now. And where's my good intentions? I had the best intentions. I was saving Ronnie's life-"

"Mr Sutcliff." He fell silent. "Your non-regulation scythe will be an issue until you correct it, and given the amount of violations you have already- your file is nearly as big as Miss Galloway's by now- I have come to the conclusion that while you were acting out of concern for Mr Knox disobeying the rules is something you do far too easily. Do you contest?"

He pouted. "No..."

"That wasn't so hard, was it? Senior Administrative Officer Miss Darla Finch, Assistant to District Supervisor for London; I find you were a coerced accomplice to the brutal assaults of twelve of your fellow reapers and murder of two of your fellow reapers, as well as hindering an investigation, conspiring with demons, conspiring with a known excommunicated reaper, abduction, destruction of restricted files, abusing your position and seeking to corrupt the system. Do you contest?"

"No."

"Now, before I continue, I'd like to say how absolutely appalled I am at to see the list of accusations against you, Mr Spears. You too, Mr Thomas. It disgusts me that such respected and admired reapers would do such things. With that said, Supervising Dispatch Officer Mr William Spears; I find you disobeyed a direct order not to investigate Miss Galloway, withheld vital information during an investigation, conspired with a known excommunicated reaper, lied to your direct superior, illegally interrogated a demon, witnessed illegal torture of a demon, _sanctioned_ the illegal execution of a demon, aided a known excommunicated reaper by returning her glasses and allowing her to keep her death scythe, leaving your post while on duty, handing restricted files to an unauthorised person and abuse of your position. Your good intentions were noted. Do you contest?"

"No, ma'am."

"I also find there is no proof behind accusations of improper relationship with your subordinate, Mr Knox, and though under normal circumstances there was enough to substantiate improper intentions we believe the situation warrants leniency."

Ronald wasn't completely sure what that meant. He understood there were no improper relations, he'd expected that, but he'd never heard of improper intentions. It sounded like a step down, so he assumed it was having too much of a personal connection with him or something like that. He'd have to ask him if they got out without too much trouble.

"Given the incredible amount of accusations faced by both Miss Michelle Galloway and District Supervisor for London Mr Jeremy Thomas I feel it's best not to read out every charge here and now, since you'll each be given a copy of the reports and you can contest later. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jeremy said.

"Miss Galloway?" Lucy sighed, glancing over at Michelle.

"Fine. I was looking forward to hearing what I'd done..." Michelle grumbled.

"Thank you, Miss Galloway," she sighed. "Now, as for what action to take, we thought long and hard about this and we believe we've made the correct decision. For their involvement in the incident, Mr Humphries, Mr Knox and Mr Slingby are to be put on probation, their visitation rights revoked- meaning you will not be allowed out of the reaper realm when not on duty, Mr Knox- their death scythes will be signed in and out, they will attend three sessions of mandatory evaluations to make sure they are still fit for work and are unlikely to offend in such a serious way again, these restrictions will begin at midnight tonight, also you will be working three hours unpaid overtime after every shift you have starting from your next shift. These restrictions are in place for the next three months."

Ronald nodded quickly. It could have been _far_ worse. "Thank you, Miss Rose."

"You're being punished, Mr Knox, if I think you'll like it I'll give you something worse," she said, but didn't sound as harsh as her words should have. "Mr Sutcliff, given your previous and continuous offenses, you will also be under the same restrictions as Mr Humphries, Knox and Slingby, however, your death scythe will be confiscated until you have filled in the correct form and until then you will use a plain regulation scythe. Your probation will last for the next six months.

"Miss Finch, for your involvement in this hideous crime you are demoted to Junior Admin Officer acting as assistant to my personal assistant, and will be put under the same restriction as the others for the next year at least." She sighed and glanced between Michelle, William and Jeremy. "Under normal circumstances the sheer amount and severity of these accusations and charges would be enough to have all three of you fired and banished- if one of you wasn't already- and is certainly grounds for three death sentences."

Ronald's heart sunk. They couldn't put William to death. He glanced up at William who still seemed perfectly calm. Was he really not afraid? He frowned and glanced at Michelle and then over to Jeremy. Michelle was grinning but Jeremy looked terrified.

"However, it has been decided that you, Mr Spears, were acting to save the lives not only your own subordinate, but many others and the actions- though underhanded and completely against regulations- of both you and Miss Galloway may have saved a lot of reapers from life changing injuries and possibly death and you did catch the culprit. This was taken into consideration and it was decided neither of you will face death."

"Hey now, wait a second," Michelle cried. "I-"

"Miss Galloway, I said you're _not_ going to face death."

Michelle frowned. "I'm... not?"

"No, you're not. However, both of you will be on probation for the at least next year," Lucy continued. "Believe me, if either of you go out of line you will be executed, and don't for a second thing that I'm making ideal threats. Anything more than a minor violation any time in the next year and you will be put to death without hesitation, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I don't work for you, how can you-"

"I was getting there, Miss Galloway." Michelle folded her arms and stuck her nose in the air. "Against my best arguments, it has been decided that your previous punishments will be overturned. You have been reinstated. Given that it's the end of the academy year, you've been officially made Supervising Dispatch Officer for a new division, however you will be under the same restraints as the others and you will be answering directly to Mr Spears."

"Wait, but I- I mean- you mean I'm not banished anymore?" Ronald frowned. She sounded more upset by that idea than she should have. "I was under the impression I was banished forever. You can't just bring me back."

"I assure you, Miss Galloway, we can and we have, it's only natural for you to be shocked. Mr Spears, you too will be under the same restriction, and Miss Galloway's now under your watch. Your division will work closely with hers and ultimately- until you're told otherwise- all decisions are on your head. Are we clear, both of you?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Miss Galloway?" She frowned. Michelle was just staring at the files on the desk, apparently in shock. "Never mind, she'll calm down. As for you, Mr Thomas... I am appalled with you, Mr Thomas, as is everyone, your actions led to chaos. For everything you've done and you obvious disregard for the lives of those around you, you have been sentenced to death at midnight tonight."

"I am innocent," Jeremy snapped. "I didn't do anything! I've been set up!"

"There is proof, Mr Thomas," Lucy said. "You may all leave now."

Jeremy continued to yell about his innocence and had to be pulled out of the office and locked up. Ronald had to squash the urge to throw his arms around William and a glance at Grell told him he was struggling with the same urge. Instead he walked over to Michelle and shook her shoulder gently. She snapped out of her trance and waved them out the office, muttering about having a word with Lucy and meeting them downstairs.

William guided him and Grell out and decided they'd stop in at the hospital to check on Alan and Eric. Ronald wasn't sure what to say to William, but Grell threw his arms around him and squealed about how glad he was the William was safe. He was still trying to make sense of everything.

"Eric, we're in hospital," came Alan's voice from inside one of the rooms.

"So, no one's looking," Eric laughed. Ronald smiled slightly and glanced in the door. Eric was leaning over Alan, one hand hidden beneath the bed sheets. Alan noticed him instantly but Eric took a moment. "Puppy. How'd it go?"

"Mr Thomas is going to be killed," Grell said running in. "But Will's going to live. And so is Shelly! She's been reinstated- didn't look very pleased about it though- and she's going to be working really closely with us. But the worst news is they took away my scythe!"

"Good," Eric said, sitting up. He glanced back at William. "It's good news, I suppose. Is that it?"

"We're on probation," Ronald said, pushing his hands into his pockets. "Our scythes are under lock down, after midnight tonight we're only allowed into London for work and we've got a ton of over time. It could have been a lot worse though." His smile grew slightly. "How are you feeling, Alan?"

"Fine, Ronald, don't worry about it," Alan said with a gentle smile. "Come on, we should celebrate not being fired."

"And we can still go out to London for the rest of the day. What time is it?" Eric said.

"Half nine," Ronald laughed. "We've got the rest of the day."

"Will," Michelle called running over with some papers. He frowned and turned. "I got it. It's all filled in it just needs a few signatures."

She offered it to him and William quickly signed the forms before offering them to Ronald. He frowned and took it slowly, looking over the papers.

"Transfer?" he cried. "You're transferring me away? What did I do to- I'm sorry if I did something wrong."

"Sign it, Mr Knox," William said.

"But-"

"Ronald, sign the damn papers," Michelle snapped.

"Why though? I thought you were ok with me."

"Mr Knox."

"I get it," Grell laughed. "It's only temporary, right?" Michelle nodded. "Aww, that's so cute. I said you two liked each other really, you'd have to if you're willing to do that for each other. Sign it, Ronnie."

He frowned and glanced between them, his gaze settling on William. If he was transferred, they could be together and it would no longer be against the rules. Being away from him at work was worth it, wasn't it? Even if it was only temporary. He nodded slowly and signed the papers. When he offered them back William caught his wrist instead, pulling him close so quickly that Ronald dropped the papers. Luckily for him, Michelle was there quickly enough to catch them. Ronald gazed up at William dumbly, trying to form some kind of coherent sentence as William arm wrapped firmly around his waist.

"You shouldn't be so clumsy, Mr Knox," he said quietly. He glanced up at the others. "Just because it's no longer against the rules doesn't mean you get to blab. Sutcliff."

"Aww..." Grell whined. "But Will, it's so cute."

"I don't get it," Ronald said, finally finding his voice.

"It's a favourite trick of Shelly's," he said.

"Loophole abuse," Michelle said. "It's not actually against the rules but rather frowned upon. See, now you're working in my division you're essential still working for Will, but since he's no longer your direct superior, you're relationship is no longer against the rules. And given that reapers on probation are watched extra carefully it would just be too awkward to be so careful. I'm sure you'd be completely torn up if Will was put to death because you two got caught."

"But that said it was temporary, only a month," Ronald said. It was true. He'd rather suffer without William than have him killed because they got caught. "What happens after that?"

"There's a little known loophole for that," William said, squeezing his hand slightly. "If a relationship begins in a situation that's not against regulations but a transfer leads to it being against regulations it's personnel's mistake not ours."

Ronald grinned and leant up, trying to get a kiss but William put his fingers firmly against his lips. He frowned, then pouted and settled for wrapping his arms around William's chest.

"Not now, Mr Knox," he said. "Later."

He shouldn't have been surprised, of course William wasn't one for public displays of affection. He should have been pleased that William was allowing him to stay in his arms. He'd probably let him go the second that anyone else walked in the room anyway. The officers investigating them had seen they hadn't been together before- according to their records at least- so there was no way they'd be suspected if it ever came out. He smiled and rested his head against William's shoulder.

"Hey," he said, lifting his heads again. "Did you know Michelle was going to alter our records?" William nodded. "How did you do that anyway? Can you show us?"

Michelle laughed and shook her head. "Since we're not band from visiting London just yet, we need to stop in and see a friend of mine before we go out celebrating, don't you think? We couldn't have done this without him."

"Come on then," Alan said quietly, offering Eric his hands. "Help me up."

Eric pulled Alan out the bed and helped him on with his jacket. He smiled and pulled on his shoes and headed towards the door. Ronald frowned and William let him go as they went out into the halls.

"Grell," Michelle said suddenly. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Ronald glanced back. Grell grinned and threw his arms around her. "Well, you know in life there are never any spares."

"I don't think I like where this is going."

"Ronnie's got Will and Eric and Alan are meant to be," he continued, completely ignoring her. "Everyone has a soul mate in life, so since we're a group of six that makes you mine."

"Like hell it does!" she cried, pushing Grell off.

"I think you make a cute couple," Ronald said, flashing an innocent grin and Michelle glared over.

"Definitely," Eric agreed.

"See!" Grell said, hugging her again.

"Get off of me," Michelle snapped. "This isn't some romance novel... and I hate red."

Grell gasped loudly. "Shelly, no, don't say things you can't take back!"

"I'm sorry, Grell, it's just not going to work out. We're just too different and there are some issues we just can't work out and I just need time right now. I mean, I've just been rehired. Do you know how unfair that is?"

"Shouldn't you be glad?" Alan said.

"Of course not, I had a lovely life as a human. I always hated being a reaper, so many horrible rules and regulations. It smothers my genius, you know."

"_I_ know, Shelly," Grell said. "_I'm_ oppressed too. By cruel, callous, unbelievably handsome supervisors who run off and leave you the second some little blonde brat flashes a cute grin." He glared at Ronald who just smiled. "Oh how we suffer, Shelly."

"Grell, you know I love you- as a friend- but get off. No wonder Will's such a grouch these days. You know, he used to be so sweet and shy." William frowned, shot her a look clearly telling her to shut up which she completely ignored. "He used to have his hair kind of messed up and he was always absolutely quiet and he was only average-"

"Michelle," he said firmly. "Quiet."

"Fine."

Michelle took them out to an undertaker's in London. Grell was muttering about knowing the place and how the guy inside was really creepy. Ronald wasn't sure he trusted Grell's sense direction, but Michelle pushed open the doors. He glanced inside and followed her inside. He frowned, glancing at the coffins. He actually recognised one.

"That's the coffin I got shut in," he hissed.

"Honestly, Ronnie," Grell said, waving his hand. "How can you recognise coffins?"

"I was tied up and shut inside it, I know it."

"Undertaker sir?" Michelle called.

"Why's she being respectful like that?" Grell said. "I've met this guy, he's crazy."

"Obviously she does respect some people," William said. "Michelle what are we here for?"

There was a soft chuckle and Michelle smiled, sitting on one of the coffins. "Undertaker sir, they came to thank you."

"For what?" Eric snapped.

"Well, I may have been convicting of editing record, but I can't actually do it," Michelle said with a shrug. "He wouldn't show me, said I'd cause trouble. I can't imagine what he meant. Especially since he did most of it for me anyway. No, I can't edit records; I just wrote a very nice note outlining the details and asking him to do it for me and left it in his coffin."

The coffin lid beneath her moved and Michelle squeaked, jumping off and stepping back and Undertaker sat up.

"I'm sorry, there was an incredibly heavy weight on the lid." Michelle frowned but didn't say anything. "Oh, so many reapers, how nostalgic. You came here to thank me for something?"

"You edited the record?" William said. Undertaker chuckled and nodded. "That makes you a reaper too."

"Oh, he's a smart one," he chuckled. Ronald bit his lip hard, trying not to make a noise as Eric snickered and Grell didn't even try to hide his amusement. "Yes, I edited the records and I am a reaper, it's been so long since I was called that. You didn't need to be here to thank me though."

"Can you fake my death, Undertaker sir?" Michelle said.

He laughed. "A challenge, but yes. Yes, I think I can. It shouldn't be too hard but it will be lovely, how would you like to go?"

"Something dramatic."

"A spurned lover," Grell said. Michelle sighed. "It's not that much of a bad idea."

"No, it's beautiful," Undertaker said. "Oh, and what of your dear butler?"

"I'm sure you can figure it out, Undertaker sir," Michelle said. "Please, can we go? We've got a day to celebrate. I think it's a bit early to be hit the bars... what are we going to do?"

"Well, you can come and get Mr Knox when you go the bars, because until then, he'd filling in reports to make up on everything he missed and making us all worry," William said, pushing Ronald towards the door. "I told you I'd punish you for it, Mr Knox, don't look at me like that. Did you think I was lying?"

Ronald fell silent and followed William. Perhaps once they were alone William would allow them to be close again. He glanced back at the doors, jealously wondering what fun they'd be having for the rest of the day. To his surprise, William took him home. Without thinking, Ronald unlocked the door and let William guide him inside. His heart was racing, after all William had promised that they'd finish what they'd started at Michelle's. He grinned and followed William through to the bedroom, barely remembering to kick off his shoes at the door- he didn't want whatever was in that mortuary on his cream carpets; he had a hard enough time keeping them clean already.

Within seconds of entering, Ronald found himself being drawn into William's arms, their lips pressed firmly together for a moment. Ronald grinned and shrugged off his jacket, being extra careful to hang it up neatly rather than simply tossing it away as he usually would when in a hurry. He didn't want to have to be correct on that again.

"Are you reading this, Ronald?" William said.

Ronald turned back. William was holding the thick book he'd left on his bedside table. "Well, yeah... don't tell anyone though."

"You're ashamed to be seen as intelligent?" he said. "That's ridiculous, Ronald. Come here." Ronald hurried over and William slipped an arm around his waist once more. "So tell me, why don't you want anyone to know?"

"Well, it doesn't exactly go with my image, does it?" he said, taking the book and setting it down again. "I was just bored anyway."

"I've read that. It's not the sort of thing most people read when their bored. Most read it to go to sleep and even fewer actually understand it. You may be more intellectual than I thought."

"You have my file," Ronald muttered, running his fingers over William's chest. "You know how smart I am."

"You were one of the top students at the academy, took a lot of extra classes and when you graduated you were able to speak five languages fluently even though passing only required English and French or Spanish. That doesn't tell me much about you though. I know Mr Humphries reads gory crime and horror- and I don't for the life of me know why given his job- Slingby is known to have a small collection he won't talk about and everyone knows Sutcliff has a large collection or horrendously trashy novels revolving around romance and... other things that involve far too much detail. You I know very little about outside of work."

"Not many people do," Ronald said, sitting on the bed and tugging William's tie to pull him closer. "What's to know? I'm a wild, flirtatious party boy, who sleeps around and simply fetches coffee for reapers I don't deserve to be even acknowledged by. That's all you really need to know, right?"

"I want to know more, Ronald," William said firmly. "And you do deserve to be in our division. You know if you didn't I wouldn't have allowed you to transfer." He leant down over Ronald, planting his knee next to his hip and slowly undoing his tie, which Ronald had actually tied properly along with doing up all the buttons on his shirt to see Lucy. "And I wouldn't allow you to be keeping an eye on Michelle."

"Don't talk work now, boss," he whispered, trying to pull him down the last little bit so their lips would meet again but William wasn't budging.

"I've told you about giving me orders."

"_Please_. Please don't talk about work. It's not the time to talk about work."

"Hmm?" He leant down a little more and Ronald stretch up only for William to brush his lips over his forehead. "And what would you rather be talking about?"

Ronald frowned, starting to get a little frustrated by William's teasing. He'd never thought of William as the teasing type, but apparently he was incredibly wrong. William's finger brushed his collar bone as he gently undid his shirt and Ronald let out a small groan.

"Gloves," he said, knowing William would react to the order. "Get those damn gloves off."

And just as he'd expected, William tugged his hair and forced out a small whine before smothering it with his lips. Ronald wasted no time, sliding his arms around William's neck and tangling his fingers through his thick dark hair, refusing to let William break their kiss as he had the last time. Not that William seemed to mind- which was a little worrying since it probably meant he had something else in plan to punish him for giving him an order- and continued to remove Ronald's waistcoat and shirt as if he'd done it a million times before.

Ronald shivered slightly as the cold air hit his skin and in his moment of distraction William's lips had left his, trailing lightly over his jaw and down his neck. He gasped softly as now bare fingers- he might not like being ordered but he listened- brushed his hip for little more than a second before moving up his stomach and to his chest. Without thinking, he gripped his fist in William's hair tighter and William groaned. Suddenly William forced him down to the bed, pinning him there with a firm hand against his chest.

"Now, what did I say about giving me orders, Ronald?" he growled, glaring down at him.

"You're incredibly sexy when you're being pissy, boss," Ronald panted, managing to grin up at him. "No wonder Grell keeps getting into trouble."

"Is that so?" William murmured. He shifted to pin Ronald's wrists above his head instead, which he did incredibly easily even with Ronald trying to wiggle free. "You think that's a reasonable excuse for daring to give me an order?"

Ronald grinned and shrugged slightly. "It seems like a good reason to me."

"I see."

He frowned and his free hand moved teasingly down over his chest, slowly sliding over his stomach and Ronald moaned softly, arching his back and tossing his head. William took moved torturously slowly, running his hand over every inch of Ronald's exposed body, finding all the sensitive spots he could and teasing them until he was squirming and moaning desperately beneath the elder reaper. Finally William unbuckled Ronald's belt and Ronald bucked his hips instinctively, his mind too clouded with pure lust over to think about self control.

William chuckled slightly and Ronald glanced up at him. He was _so_ amused by all this. He bit his lip and groaned as his belt was loosened, dimly wondering how he was in this state while William was simply sitting there above him looking perfectly calm and controlled like he was doing paperwork at the office?

And then William pushed himself up and left him lying there. Ronald was panting heavily, staring up at him in complete confusion, heat rising to his cheeks as William glanced him over.

"What- what the hell?"

"Don't worry, Ronald," he said, slowly sliding off his own jacket. "I won't make you suffer for too long."

Ronald groaned as William undid his tie. "That's not fair. You can't get me worked up like this and then just abandon me."

"I always said you were too easily excited," he said with a smirk and Ronald scowled up at him. "And it's your own fault. I have warned you before about giving me orders. I know you're not stupid enough to forget so soon."

"Please," he breathed. "Please, hurry up and get back over here."

"Consider yourself lucky, Ronald," William said, walking over again with his waistcoat now gone as well. "I could have decided to simply leave you. You've been rather rude." Ronald smirked despite his comprising situation. He hadn't seen rude yet, as Eric and Alan- and apparently their neighbours- could testify. "But I felt it was cruel to leave the little puppy as whimpering mess."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Yeah, sorry it took so long, by boss caught me writing this on a work computer and deleted the file. I had to rewrite it entirely. There's a lesson there about fanficing at work I'm sure. Anyway, yes, the continuation of Will/Ronnie. And Grell just always has to interrupt at the worst moment, doesn't he? Also some Eric/Alan there too. I will do more of them as we go on. They're so cute. And yes, reviews, please and thank you guys.

* * *

><p>Ronald held his breath as his fingers moved quickly to unbutton William's shirt. Knowing his luck with William someone would burst in any second and ruin everything. His money was on Grell. Still, he damn near tore off a few of William's buttons in his hurry, struggling against himself, desperately trying to control his excitement and longing for his superior. Sure, William wanted to take his time and make sure everything was drawn out for as long as it could be, but Ronald was sure he'd murder anyone who walked in and tore them apart.<p>

He reached up and tugged at William's shirt, desperate to get it off. William just smirked and sat back, straddling Ronald's hips, and slowly peeling off the white shirt, reaching over and setting it on the chair next to the bedside table. Every movement was so painfully slow, like he knew how desperate Ronald was. Actually, he probably did know, Ronald wasn't exactly making a secret of it, he was shaking and sweating and squirming but William didn't seem to care. Actually, it just seemed to amuse him more.

William shifted back suddenly, pulling Ronald up and claiming his lips firmly, running his hand slowly down his back. Ronald let out a noise not even he could quite place as his hand drifted lower- something between a yelp and a moan- much to William's obvious amusement. With one smooth, easy movement, William had forced him back to the bed and swept off Ronald's the last of Ronald's clothes and threw them carelessly to the floor. Ronald gasped and gripped the sheets, heat flooding to his cheeks- and other places- as William looked over him. William smirked.

"I guess I'm on the bottom then?" he said breathlessly, managing a grin.

William quirked an eyebrow, eyes flashing behind his glasses. "You were expecting anything else?"

"No, I suppose not," he laughed.

William nodded and gently tangled his fingers into Ronald's hair, tugging slightly and pulling him into a heated kiss, running a hand slowly along his bare thigh and slowly up over his hips to his waist. Ronald whined softly and bucked his hips, pressing himself against William as much as he could until William broke away. Disappointed by the lack of contact, and suddenly feeling incredibly exposed, Ronald whimpered slightly, trying to pull him back down.

"Shh, Ronald," William murmured against his throat, sending shivers down Ronald's spine. "I keep telling you to be more patient."

"I've been patient," Ronald said, tilting his head back to expose more of his throat for William. "I've been _sooo_ bloody patient through this whole mess. It's taken me five years to get you to even know I exist. I think I'm well qualified in patience."

"Language, Ronald. If you keep that up I'll make you wait even longer."

"I can't help it, boss." He groaned and arched his back again as William squeezed his hip. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this."

"How long then, Ronald?" William said. His breath hitched as William parted his legs wider but still not paying any to his obvious need but fingers passed teasingly close. "My Puppy, tell me how long you've wanted this."

Ronald swallowed heavily, clutching at the sheets and closing his eyes tightly. He didn't think about that anymore. He'd grown up. His eyes snapped open again as William ran a hand gently over his cheek. He pulled away Ronald's glasses and the world blurred. Again Ronald mentally cursed his poor eyesight. There was movement and Ronald vaguely saw William's form moving and heard the sound of fabric behind tossed away. Only a few moments later William's body was pressed over him once more.

"S-sir!" he cried sharply, tossing his head as their lower bodies met.

He reached up around William's neck, struggling to pull him down and lock their lips together again. William growled into the kiss, pushing him firmly back to the bed. Ronald's eyes widened slightly, he was stunned by how rough his touches suddenly were. His self control was slipping.

Grell had once told him he loved William because he was like a force of nature. Ronald had never got that until now. Staring up at the strong handsome features above him- those ever cold and calculating eyes behind his glasses finally something some emotions- and the powerful body keeping him pinned, he finally understood. He could be such a dominant force and yet everyone simply took his for granted and let him fade into the background. No one noticed until he showed what he was truly capable of. Nurturing and calm or destructive and indiscriminate.

"Are you sure you want this, Ronald?" William said, pulling back ever so slightly. "You look a little nervous."

"I want to," he whispered. "It's just..." He sighed and tangled his fingers through William's hair. "I've only... been in this position once before."

William nodded slowly. "I'll be gentle as I can."

That was reassuring. As was the fact that William's teasing touches were no long rushed and rough but had returned to being just that- teasing and soft- moving slowly over his lower body but still not giving him attention where he so desperately wanted it. He was calm and controlled again.

He hissed suddenly and clenched his fist in William's hair, trying to focus on anything other than the searing pain, knowing he had to calm down and relax. He didn't need William to tell him that. William must have noticed his discomfort- he didn't miss much after all- and gently trailed kisses over his cheek and jaw as Ronald squirmed slightly.

"Shh," he whispered. "Just relax."

"Easy for you to say," he said, panting slightly but still managing a weak smile. He turned to press his lips to William's. "How come you still get to wear your glasses?"

"Because I'm your boss and I say so."

He whimpered and nodded, capturing William's lips once more until the pain began to fade. Almost without thinking, Ronald bucked his hips, drawing a soft chuckle from William. Ronald tossed his hand and arched up again, and cursing vividly in a foreign language- he was too dazed to consciously figure out which- as William's fingers found a sweet spot. He'd been told he did that but he'd never really figured out why. Alan said given how many languages he knew it was natural for him to get muddled sometimes- especially when he had more important things on his mind. Apparently William appreciated it though as he sought out the spot again, instantly getting a similar, louder response.

Suddenly William shifted again, pulling his fingers away, and Ronald was left groaning and whimpering for more. William took a moment to look over him, slowly trailing his fingers down Ronald's neck and chest. Then, finally, William held his hips firmly and pushed himself inside Ronald fully. The blonde gave a sharp, loud cry, mixed with some incredibly foul language he hoped William didn't understand as he tensed up. His eyes scrunched shut, a few tears slipping down his cheeks, struggling even to breath until William gently nuzzled against his cheek with his own. It was sudden an unusually tender and soft action from his cold and professional boss it caught his attention completely.

"Are you ok?" he said quietly. "Are you sure you want to carry on?"

Ronald drew a slow, trembling breath before he nodded. "I'm ok. I'm sure."

"Good boy," he chuckled.

Ronald was about to reply when William began to move slowly, forcing out even more foul language- actually in English this time. William growled and pushed deeper. He _really_ had to stop swearing in front of his boss but at that moment he couldn't care less. The pain was subsiding with every move William made and Ronald moaned desperately, pulling William in and kissing him firmly- partly to keep himself from swearing any more curses and looking like he had no control whatsoever. Even so Ronald was sure he heard William hiss out something a little less than gentlemanly and he couldn't help laughing for a moment.

Everything else kind of blurred. All Ronald could think about was William above him. After being so afraid of losing him and so long thinking he didn't even notice him. William's idea of taking his time and making everything perfect seemed spot on at that moment. He William's every touch was drawing loud, heated moans and cries, and he was sure he was almost screaming at one point and yet William barely made a sound, just smirked as he thrust harder and faster. Ronald honestly didn't think he'd even notice, let alone care, if they were interrupted then- and his money was still on Grell.

"Will!" As if on cue Grell banged on the door and William growled glaring over at the bedroom door. How had he even known he was here? "I know you're in there!"

"Don't stop," Ronald panted.

"Ronnie! You get you filthy paws off of my man right now," Grell called.

"Ronald," William said quietly. "He'll hear you."

"Do it, boss," he said firmly. "Come on, let him hear. You're mine, right?"

"I think you'll find it's the other way round, Ronald," he said. "You're quite definitely _mine_."

Ronald nodded and grinned. "Of course, boss."

William smirked and began to move again, quickly drowning out Grell with Ronald's screams. He leant down, resting against Ronald's neck and shoulder, letting the small blonde wrap his arms firmly around his shoulders, one hand still tangled deeply in his hair gripping so tight it almost hurt. The sharp, clear- if a little rude- cries filling the room kept him focused on Ronald. He was absolutely stunning, how on earth did he think for a second William had never noticed him before. He groaned and kissed his ear gently.

"Ronald." The blonde just gave an incoherent moan in response. "Ronald, call me by my name."

Ronald turned and gazed at him, those big eyes even wider. "B-boss?"

He growled and gave a particularly deep, hard thrust and Ronald's fingers raked across his back as he arched fully, his throat sounding completely raw by now. Perhaps that would teach him for using such dreadful language- and he had made a mental note to reprimand him for that later.

"William," he cried suddenly, even if he did sound a little hesitant about it. As a reward, William's fingers slowly stroked over length. "Oh god, William."

He vaguely heard a thud from outside and hoped it was Grell giving up and leaving but Ronald quickly regained his complete attention, pressing their lips firmly together and William could just tell by the look in his eyes he was suppressing more vulgar language as he pressed shamelessly against him. That was just Ronald all over, he supposed, utterly shameless. At least that's what he'd thought. Sometimes he was sure there was something more vulnerable and honest underneath that flirtatious, confident and brash exterior.

It wasn't too much longer before Ronald was tense again, repeating his name and mixed curses. William smirked. His name had never sounded so good as when it was coming from his lips. Then his voice broke as he let out the loudest scream yet and he squirmed slightly, releasing into William's hand and William followed soon after. And for a few moments William was completely overtaken by sheer pleasure and a small cry passed his lips, not that it could really be heard over Ronald. He sighed and almost collapsed on top of Ronald, barely managing to get his balance and catch himself, remembering he was a fair bit bigger than the cute blonde.

The room suddenly felt far too quiet without Ronald's noise. He was too busy struggling for breath and looked like he was about to fall asleep, but was still grinning like a child, eyes glinting playfully.

"William," he whispered hoarsely. William groaned and nodded. "You're really heavy."

William shifted and glared down at him as he pulled out. Ronald giggled tiredly and his eyes slipped shut. If he hadn't looked so beautiful at that moment he'd have told him off not only for the being so rude but for his language as well. Instead he leant down and gently covered Ronald's mouth with his own earning a soft mewl from the flushed blonde.

"Behave, Ronald," he said quietly. "I'd hate to have to give you even more over time after that performance."

"Sure thing, boss," he murmured.

He sighed contentedly and William slowly lay at his side, wrapping his arms around Ronald and holding him close, letting him rest on his chest. For a while there was silence as Ronald ran his fingers across his chest. He frowned as Ronald shivered and gently shifted to pull up the soft covers, wrapping them around Ronald more than himself.

"Ronald. Never call me sir again. Only terrified academy students call me sir. I'm not that old or scary."

"It just slipped out," Ronald breathed. "Sorry. I know you're not old, and you're definitely not scary. Not as scary as Grell can be. Do you think he's gone?"

"I hope so."

Ronald nodded slowly and his breathing slowed down completely. He frowned and ran his hand slowly through his hair, gently kissing the top of his head as Ronald ran his hands lazily over his chest again.

"What time is it?" he said quietly, not want to disturb Ronald if he was sleeping.

"I don't know," Ronald replied. "That bitch Darla got took my watch, I haven't seen it since. Can't be too late though. Lunch at the most." William nodded. "Don't leave, boss."

William frowned at the note of insecurity in his voice. "Why would I leave, Ronald?" There was no reply. "Ronald?"

He glanced down. Ronald seemed sound asleep. He sighed and ran his hand through the soft, damp hair again. He was absolutely stunning, there was no denying that. He frowned and tipped the boy up as gently as he could. He looked so peaceful. He frowned suddenly realising that he knew almost nothing about Ronald. All he knew was in the file, what he saw at the office and what he heard from the others. He'd spent so little time with him outside of work. But from what he'd seen and heard, no one else seemed to know much about him either. Ronald seemed capable of talking for hours about and yet tell you nothing. Ronald was right; all anyone knew was that he was good at work and was a flirtatious wild child.

His gaze flickered over to the heavy book on the side. He should have known really. Ronald was far more intelligent than his file said; his reports were almost flawless every time, his work was articulate and he was quick too. Ronald belonged in a better job really. He was so smart he could have done any job, he didn't have any need to be a field officer. Soul collection was the highest, most respected of the field jobs, but it was still a labour job. Students as smart as Ronald were usually swept away and fast tracked into something higher up.

And yet, Ronald hid it, he hid everything really. Reapers had no recollection of anything before their induction to the academy. Not even William knew what they were before or how they were created. They were all essentially a blank slate with a few basic personality traits. Most of who they were was shaped at the academy. So something had made Ronald this way.

It was that moment William decided he was going to find out more about Ronald. He was going to get the blonde to trust him enough to open up. There was a bump outside the front door and he sighed.

"Will," Grell called. "Ronnie. Come on, the others are being boring. Michelle's wandered off and Eric and Alan are being all sickly cute. It's too much for even me. Will? Will?"

William closed his eyes and continued stroking his hair. If they stayed quiet, Grell would go away eventually. He wasn't that patient. He needed to remember to give Ronald his watch back as well.

* * *

><p>"Where's Grell gone?" Michelle said quietly, pulling a seat up at the cafe table. "Enjoying his last day of freedom?"<p>

"Probably," Eric muttered.

"You two shouldn't be so cutesy in public," she said. "Humans are funny about inappropriate loves. You two are incredibly sinful and are going to burn in Hell, you know that?"

"Humans are idiots," he said. Alan blushed heavily and slowly pulled his hand from Eric's. "Now look what you've done. It's alright, sweetheart, who cares what humans think, they're old fashioned, self righteous idiots. Come back here."

"Shelly," Grell called storming over. "You're back. Where've you been?"

"I had to visit my butler, give him the terrible news," Michelle replied. "He made the best chocolate cakes."

"Eric's a great chef," Alan said. Eric shot him a disproving glare and Alan smiled. He was proud of Eric's cooking, he liked to brag about the wonderful things he made especially for him. "I'm sure he can cook for you. He's amazing, isn't he Grell?"

"Incredible," Grell agreed. "The only person I've ever met who makes anything better is Seb-"

"Weren't you banned from mentioning him?" Eric snapped.

"But Will's not here."

"So? It's one of the rules I agree with," he said. "It restricts things you can say. Did you annoy William suitably?"

Grell frowned and wrinkled his nose, flopping back in his chair and folding his arms. "You people weren't exaggerating. Ronald is loud and rude."

Alan frowned and glanced down at his coffee, nodding slowly. There was a small pang of jealousy and a quick glance at Eric showed something similar in his eyes. He never thought he'd feel so upset that Ronald was growing up and being serious about someone. It was weird. For some stupid, irrational reason it felt like William was snatching Ronald away from them. He tried to rationalise it by saying their one night together- and Alan would only ever admit to Ronald and Eric that it was an absolutely amazing night- had just made him feel more attached to Ronald.

"You ok, cutie?" Michelle said quietly.

"Yeah," he said, smiling slightly. "Just fine."

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" Eric said. "If there's anything wrong-"

"I'm fine, guys," he laughed weakly. "Come on, why don't we head home and Eric can make something edible for lunch?"

"Is it lunchtime?" Michelle said.

"I've only just got back," Grell groaned.

"Why do I have to cook?" Eric grumbled.

Alan sighed and stood. "I'm going home. It will be lunchtime by the time we get there and the cooking's done. No one asked you to go or come back, Grell. And we both know what will happen if _I'm _forced to cook, Eric. Besides, I've been confined to the hospital while they were investigating. It's been so long since you cooked for me. If you do, and if you don't, that'll put me in a bad mood and I don't know if I'll be in a better mood by this evening."

Eric sighed and nodded. "You are so manipulative. All those people who think you're a cute, sick little kid have no idea what kind of evil genius you are."

"Well, you are so easy to control, love."

"Awesome," Michelle laughed. "Sounds amazing if you're as good as you sound. Just remember I've had a demon butler for the past few years. It'll be good to get to know you better. We did get off to a kind of bad start after all, didn't we? What with you guys thinking I'd almost killed Ronald and Will disliking me and no doubt Grell said something too. You were poisoned against me." She ran after Eric and Alan, dragging Grell behind her. "If it helps, Grell, think of it as like a double date."

"Ohhh!" he squealed.

"I said _like_ a double date," she said quickly.

"I still think you'd make a great couple," Eric called. "You're both insane hopeless romantic types who are actually evil."

"I'm not evil," the both cried.

"You used to throw souls to demons, right Michelle?" he said, slowing down to walk with her suddenly becoming serious. Michelle nodded. "How many?"

"Officially or off the record under pain of death?" she muttered.

"How big is the difference?"

"Huge."

"Officially?" Alan said.

"Roughly ninety," she said.

"And unofficially?" Eric said. "Just between us."

Michelle frowned at glanced up at him as did Alan. Why did Eric care? He was a good reaper, he almost never lost a soul anyway. Not to demons and definitely not to a rouge reaper. Maybe he suspected something. There was a surprising amount of times recently when the souls and death didn't add up in their area recently.

"Closer to two fifty." Eric's eyes widened. "Maybe... I lost count."

"How?" Eric said and Alan frowned. It was almost a demand and there was something almost desperate in his tone.

"Well it's a lot of people," she said. "I just lost count after a wh-"

"No, I meant how did you get away with it for so long?" he snapped. "Two hundred and fifty souls is a lot, how come no one noticed?"

"Ah," she said, laughing slightly. "Well, that's the thing. Most people who try it are stupid enough to do it in their area. Let's face it, if everything is focused in one area, they'd focus on who was there. But if you vary where you're killing, especially if you wander the district. I mean, I worked here in London, all over really, our areas weren't so defined back then."

"Your favourites were always along the river," Grell said. "Always loved getting the drowners."

"Yeah, 'cause their bodies were the most enacted," Michelle said. "I mean, I like blood as much as the next- ok maybe a little more- but they look so much more peaceful like that. But, as I was saying, it wasn't unknown for me to wander up to Scotland or down to Devon and Cornwall and get a few deaths down there. The trick is that one or two in an area will be blamed on demons or something, but too many and it draws attention. Things look small when they're spread out. Make sense?" Eric nodded quickly, looking completely fascinated. Alan didn't like that look. Why on earth would Eric be so interested in how she got away with killing? "Of course, you have to be careful not to let people know where you're going. If you get seen or if you're at every location people might start to get suspicious and well-"

"I think that's enough of talk about rule breaking," Alan said, grabbing Eric's arm to get his attention away from Michelle. "Especially given what happened just this morning. Right? None of us should be caught talking about this and you know being on probation means they'll be watching us extra carefully. Come on, let's just go home."

* * *

><p>Ronald groaned and rolled over slowly, reaching out blindly for his bedside table and groping around for his glasses. His body was slightly stiff and he was a little sticky but he couldn't keep from smiling as his eyes cracked open. He caught sight of the thick black frames and pulled them on. There was something wrong though. He frowned and sat up slowly. William was gone. His clothes had been piled neatly but William's had vanished along with their owner. Ronald sighed and flopped back against his pillow.<p>

"B-boss?" he called as loudly as his sore throat would manage. "Boss?" There was no answer and he forced himself to sit up again call louder. "William?"

There was still nothing and he buried his head in his pillow again. He could have convinced himself it was all a dream except he was still completely naked. There was no way it was a dream. He groaned and closed his eyes. He was disappointed that William was gone, but he wasn't surprised. He was never surprised when he woke up alone anymore.

After what felt like half an hour, he forced himself to get him. He was starting to get hungry anyway. Maybe if he was lucky he could find Eric and Alan and the others before they got too far. He cleaned himself off quickly and pulled on some clean clothes, taking a moment as he passed the mirror to fix his hair before opening the door.

He half expected William to be there waiting for him, to tell him he was an idiot for believing he'd just leave like that, because he'd never do that without a good reason. There was no such luck. His apartment was completely empty. He sighed and went to make himself a cup of coffee. He'd thought William of all people wouldn't just get up and leave him or would at least wait until he was awake before just walking away. His fingers clenched around the edge of his kitchen counter. He'd been stupid enough to think William wasn't like that.

Ronald shook his head quickly and poured out the water in his favourite mug. He had to stop thinking about it. It wasn't a big deal. He set the mug on the coffee table and quickly searched out his biscuit tin from the cupboards, setting that down as well before returning to the bedroom to pick up his book, putting it down with them. He paused. Had he put on his slippers when he came in or not? He frowned and glanced at the door and froze. There, next to his slippers and his shoes, were William's shoes. A wave of relief wasn't over him.

Strong, gentle hands fell on his neck and hip, and a soft kisses moved across his jaw. Ronald mewled softly, turning just enough to face William without breaking contact and slowly reached up to grasp his collar and pull him down into a deep, desperate kiss, hoping he hadn't seen him getting worked up like that. Whether he had or not, William didn't seem to care, he gently pulled him to the couch. Ronald was so stunned when William pulled him down, settled him on his lap with his back pressed against William's chest and slid his arms around his waist he couldn't say a word. He didn't even think about it, just grinned dumbly and let William guide him into place.

"What's wrong?" William said, reached over and getting Ronald's coffee for him.

"I thought you'd gone," he laughed weakly.

"You asked me not to leave, Ronald," he said.

Ronald nodded and sipped his coffee, glancing at William for a moment. "Would have stayed if I hadn't asked?"

"Yes." Ronald nodded again but his smile faltered and William seemed to pick up on it instantly. "Ronald, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course," he said, turning to press their lips together once more. "So, did you want to do anything? I'm ok to just sit here with you and read. I don't mind not doing anything too vigorous."

William sighed and Ronald grinned at him brightly. After a moment watching him- studying him and trying to figure him out- William's gaze softened and he nodded, squeezing his waist gently.

"Alright. I'd wouldn't mind spending time with you alone, without Sutcliff interrupting." He smiled ever so slightly and pecked his cheek. Ronald laughed softly and leant back against him. "Ronald... if there was anything wrong you would tell me, wouldn't you?"

"Of course, boss," Ronald said. "I'm just not a morning person."

"I mean it, Ronald," William said firmly, using the same tone he did when he was lecturing them. "If there's ever anything wrong or if there's ever anything I can do to for you, you will tell me?"

"Yes. Don't be so paranoid, boss," he laughed, shaking his head come. "Come on, you know me better than that. I'd talk forever if I could. You know that."

"Do you trust me, Ronald?"

"Don't be stupid, of course I do."

"Say it."

Ronald's smile faded and he turned slowly, glancing up at William's eyes for a moment. They were cold and completely blank. There was a few moments of silence before he sighed. "Of course I trust you. Or did you think I let just anyone do that to me?"

He was _sure_ William flinched at that. Just a little, but he knew he saw it. "Ronald-"

"I thought you didn't think of me like that."

"I don't, Ronald. I don't." William sighed and squeezed his waist again. "Don't get upset. I just needed to hear you say it, that's all, but you seem to be refusing to open up at all. I know there's more to you than what everyone sees, Ronald, and you don't trust me enough to show me that."

"I told you, there's nothing else to know."

He turned away again and picked up his book, quickly finding his page and trying to focus his full attention on the words before him. Behind him William sighed and rested his head against Ronald's. There was a guilty pang in his chest. He shouldn't be so cold towards his boss, he was worried after all. He let his smile return and rested his book on his lap, reaching down with one hand and gently squeezing William's hand.

"I don't mean to be snappy, boss," he said, glancing back. "I'm just a little tired, that's all. Like I said, I'm not great right after waking up. Don't take anything I say personally until at least my second cup of coffee."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Squeee! I've seen the coca-cola advert, it's offical the Christmas season! Sorry, I've been struggling to get excited about it this year but I've seen the advert and the lorry came to our town centre, that makes me feel a little better, even if it is a little early still. Anyway. Cutie Will/Ronnie. And how I really wish Will and Ronnie first met. And Eric/Alan being cute, some more of those lovely Eric/Alan/Ronnie moments (because that's always fun just to slip in there) and Grell being Grell. Yays. And thankies for the reviews.

* * *

><p>"What are you afraid of, Ronald?" William said quietly.<p>

"I'm not... afraid of anything exactly," Ronald replied. He frowned and glanced down at the book in his lap. "You know, I'm not bothered by things, you know? Some of Alan's books creep me out and make me feel sick, but I'm not _afraid_ of anything."

William frowned and gently ran his hand through Ronald's hair. He'd been sitting quietly with Ronald for a few hours now, listening to the blonde talking quietly as he read. He talking but he wasn't really saying anything.

"I mean, I'm a reaper, it's not like I have any need to be afraid of much," he continued. "I don't have to worry about things that could kill me. A decent fall will put you to sleep forever but I've got pretty good balance. I didn't intend to be falling off anything too soon and after facing those demons and realising what could have happened to me it's kind of just made me more determined to enjoy life as much as I can."

"Ronald."

"Yes?"

"Stop babbling. You have this incredible ability to talk and not actually say anything important and while that's nice sometimes I actually would like you to say something more than aimless ramblings." Ronald frowned and fell silent. "There must be something you're afraid of."

"Nope, not really."

His frown deepened. Ronald was fun and beautiful, yes, but he was incredibly frustrating. Ronald was so evasive about even the most basic details. He'd even refused to let William make him a fresh cup of coffee because that was his job. William didn't really understand why Ronald acted they way he did and that frustrated him more than anything. Obviously there was something else behind that dazzling smile, and William couldn't bring it out. He didn't know what else to do, how else to get through to him except to try and prove Ronald really could trust him enough to open up. He frowned.

"Do you honestly think being as good as immortal means there's nothing to fear?"

"Well, I know that Eric is afraid of Alan dying," Ronald said quietly. "He doesn't really know what he's going to do without him, like if... when he dies there won't be anything left for him to live for. I don't like that."

"Why?"

"They're my friends," Ronald said, sounding slight offended and pained. "I don't like seeing them hurting or the idea of Alan dying or what it would do to Eric."

William nodded. For a second he thought he was starting to get somewhere, but Ronald was just as defensive as ever. He frowned. There had to be some way to draw him out of himself even just a little. Perhaps he needed to take the first step. Maybe if he dropped his guard a little and opened up to Ronald he'd return the favour. Showing a little vulnerability was a small price to pay compared to the possible reward.

"When you were in the hospital, after that demon attacked you, I worried that maybe you were going to be like the others, that you would be lying a hospital bed forever, unable to regain consciousness and never dying, just in limbo." He paused and gently took closed Ronald's book, turning him to face him. "If I make one mistake or slip up, if I fail once, it could cost you and the others your lives. I can't afford to ever fail, Ronald, because I couldn't bear to think that my mistakes had caused something terrible to happen. That's why rules and regulations are important, so I know I did everything I could, that it wasn't my fault."

Ronald frowned and nodded slowly, then reached up and pulled him into a warm, almost reassuring kiss, turning completely to press their bodies together and his book falling to the floor with a loud thud. He sighed and Ronald gently rested their foreheads together and smiled. His eyes had softened slightly and his smile seemed little more genuine than it had earlier.

"I don't want to be alone and forgotten."

The whispered confession was so soft William almost didn't hear it and Ronald quickly sought to make him forget them by pressing into another kiss, far firmer and with a lot more purpose this time. William pulled him gently into his arms as Ronald's fingers tangled into his hair as they always did. He didn't mind. Ronald needed his reassurance right now. After Ronald had opened up and given him that, even if it was something so small, so he needed to reward him to make sure he knew how much he appreciated it.

"Ronald?" came Alan's voice accompanied by a knock on the door. "Hey, are you guys up?"

"Yeah, come on in," Ronald called, resting against William's shoulder.

Grell complained for a moment while Alan unlocked the door and pulled Eric in. "You two just traded keys then, sweetheart."

"Don't start that again, Eric," Alan replied.

"Awww," Grell squealed, wrapping his arms around William and Ronald's shoulders. "You two are so cute. Even if you are stealing my Will away from me, it's adorable, isn't it, boys?"

"I suppose," Eric growled.

William pushed Grell off and glanced at Eric who was over in the kitchenette and had stopped rummaging through the cupboards to glare back over his shoulder. He wasn't at all surprised. Eric had already made it perfectly clear that he still didn't really approve but didn't want Ronald to get upset. Not that William gave a damn what Eric thought on that front. Just to prove it he slid his hand slowly over lower, settling on Ronald's lovely firm, well-rounded rear and Ronald gave something almost like a squeak of surprise.

"Knock it off," he giggled.

"When are you getting some decent food in, Puppy," Eric grumbled.

"I dunno, are you going to cook for us all?"

"I did lunch I may as well do dinner too."

"Shelly's wandered off again," Grell said, cutting through the tension. "What do you think she's up to?"

"Probably some sort of scheme," William said. "Keep a good eye on her, Ronald. She's perfectly capable of being a fine supervisor, the paperwork, hours and responsibilities aren't an issue for her, just make sure she's not the up to anything."

"I can do that, don't worry," Ronald laughed. "Just as long as I'm suitably rewarded, but I'm sure we can manage that, right?"

William frowned but nodded. Alan giggled but it sounded a little hollow. "You two are so sweet."

"So, Ronnie," Grell said, flopping on the other end of the couch. "You're going to tell me all the details, right? I mean, you couldn't have been that loud without a reason."

Ronald laughed and grinned, tilting his head slowly back, exposing his throat and his eyes taking a sharp, slightly dark and playful glint as he glanced at Grell over his shoulder. William swallowed heavily. That one movement took him from cute and pretty to downright sexy and if they were alone William would have thrown him down on the couch and taken him without a moment's hesitation. Suddenly Ronald's active social life and the devotion of their co-workers- and, no, William wasn't going to admit they were friends- seemed like a curse. He wanted Ronald to himself again, away from Grell's nosiness and Eric and Alan who knew him so intimately, just to hear those gorgeous pleasured cries again and know he was causing them.

"Now, now, Grell," he laughed, moving his hips ever so slightly against William's. He grunted but kept other while silent and Ronald smirked playfully. "It's all very well and good to kiss and tell when we're talking about a meaningless one night but someone as special as the boss deserves more respect than that." William frowned. Any trace vulnerability and weakness Ronald had dared to show earlier was gone. "But I will tell you he's more than even you can imagine, Grell. So much more. I've never had anyone who can compare to him." William was sure he was blushing but no one seemed to notice. "Actually... well... maybe just _one_ other..."

He shot Alan a glance and a smirk and the small brunette went completely red as Eric laughed and Grell snickered. Much as Ronald was merely reverting to the childish, playful and flirtatious way he always acted, William wasn't exactly fond of Ronald complimenting anyone else like that. Whatever had happened that night between Ronald, Eric and Alan he liked it less and less.

"So, I assume he was the one doing you, Ronnie," Grell giggled. Ronald frowned but slowly nodded. "Well, you there was no way a little runt like you was going to ever get someone as strong and dominating as Will to lie down and take it like most the men you've been with."

Ronald looked a little uncomfortable at Grell's comments and William gently ran a hand through his hair, drawing him down and wrapping his arms tightly around him once more.

"Don't take it out on Ronald just because I have no interest in you, Sutcliff," William said firmly. No one was allowed to upset Ronald like that. Not while he had a say in it. "Get used to it and try to control your jealousy."

"It's a shame you weren't the first to take him though, isn't it William?" Eric called.

"Eric, stop that," Alan cried somehow managing to go even redder. He got up and joined Eric in the kitchen. "Just shh, ok love? Please, stop causing trouble."

"I wasn't aware I was," he laughed, tipping Alan's chin up and kissing him firmly. "Don't worry, sweetheart, you shouldn't look so embarrassed." He grinned and William frowned at the way it made Ronald shift nervously. "It was insanely hot."

"It sounded it," Grell laughed. "I mean just the idea of you and Alan is gorgeous but to think little Alan was actually-"

"Stop it now," Alan said, folding his arms. "Both of you."

"Please," Ronald said. "I don't think we need to talk about it."

"-the first one who got to pin you down and make you scream, Ronnie. It just makes me shiver with excitement. It must have been gorgeous."

Eric laughed. "Well Al didn't want to let him leave or feel left out but he wouldn't let me do him and much as I trust Ron I didn't want to risk him being too rough-"

"Firstly, shut up, Eric," Ronald snapped. "Secondly, I'm not some dumb kid, I know about Alan's condition I'm not going to hurt him."

"And I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself," Alan argued.

"-so the only real choice was letting them both have their first time in positions they're not used to together. Of course, Alan was just as quiet and insecure as ever and well, everyone can tell you how Ron reacted. Good job I was there to _supervise_, I guess."

William squeezed his arms around Ronald a little tighter as Alan scolded Eric for talking over him again, making a mental note to find _any_ excuse he could to give Eric _more_ over time than they were already forced to do. At least Alan was modest about it, although he still wasn't exactly pleased about the idea. Ronald had buried his head in his shoulder, nuzzling against him almost apologetically. It wasn't his fault. He'd done nothing wrong really. After all, William had told Ronald he had no interest in him, that there was nothing in it, of course Ronald had been upset and had run into Eric and Alan's arms. It was a risk he'd known about and been willing to take. Ronald had nothing to be sorry about.

"It's alright," he whispered so quietly only Ronald could hear, lips brushing his ear so Ronald shivered. "You're _mine_, and I'll make you forget all about them later."

"Oh William," Ronald purred, lifting his gaze, eyes clouded with a playful lust. "I hope so."

William growled slightly, gazing down at the blonde who offered him a small seductive smirk in return. How the cute, boisterous little reaper could be so enticing was beyond him. He remembered seeing him for the first time, during his first week at the academy. He didn't put it together until recently and it was merely by chance he'd realised it. Ronald hadn't been anything like he was now though.

Back then, the first time William had seen him, he thought Ronald was simply stunning. He was an academy student so strictly off limits since the only violation of relationship rules worse than improper relations- between a high officer and their subordinate- was indecent relations- an officer and a student- but that didn't mean William didn't appreciate how the boy looked. Back then his hair was jet black, he dressed smartly, was generally quiet and worked hard but there was always something more bubbling just under the surface.

William had only had to teach a few classes to the first years, basic regulations, protocol, how to fill in reports and so on. They were the kids that were going to be working in soul collecting and sorting. Having such a good record dealing with trouble makers and one of the highest collection rates he was given the job of introducing and assessing the students for the five hours a week for the first ten weeks. It wasn't too much trouble really.

He remembered now that Ronald was by far the best in his class. He remembered wondering why he was there instead of being prepared for something bigger and sometimes being completely incapable of looking away when he was answering a question or doing basic physical training, sometimes losing himself in incredibly inappropriate daydreams of what he'd like to do to that boy. Of course, it would never happen and he would never let on, he could never have that boy. Most students attended the academy for roughly ten years, the good ones could be out in eight and the ones management fast tracked in five. Even if he saw him after the academy, he would have changed significantly and that was even if he was kept in London. And as he'd expected, after those first ten weeks, he never saw the stunning boy again, even when he came in the following years.

William hadn't even recognised him as Ronald until he'd been sorting through old files just after Ronald had got out of hospital. It was purely coincidence. He'd picked up a case of assignments from Ronald's year, intending to send them down to the archive building but curiosity got the better of him and he searched out Ronald's file. He knew he had to have taught Ronald and just couldn't figure out how he'd forgotten the blonde. But that picture on the file was of the gorgeous black haired student and it fell into place. Of course, he'd never tell Ronald he'd been wanting him for that long, the blonde's ego didn't need that boost.

"Which colour's natural?" William said quietly, running his hand through Ronald's hair.

Ronald tossed his head and laughed. "I'm not telling."

"He's naturally dark," Grell said. "He dyes it blonde and dyes his eyebrows to cover it."

"I thought you were blonde actually," Alan said, pulling himself up onto the kitchen counter and watching Ronald. "I thought you were letting it grow out."

"You're all wrong," Ronald teased. "Naturally my hair's the same colour of Grell's."

"You're an idiot, Puppy," Eric laughed. "Seriously though, which is it?"

"I told you, bright red. Hey, when are we working again?"

"We're working the twelve to nine shift, then the extra three hours of overtimes on Monday," William replied. "So you're reaping until nine then do all your paperwork. Except you, Ronald. You keep an eye on Michelle and make sure she's not too much trouble."

"Right," Ronald said, nodding quickly.

"The doesn't mean you get out of overtime and remind Michelle neither does she if she wants to live."

"Speaking of," Grell said suddenly. "Is Mr Thomas having a public execution?"

"Yes."

"Can we go?"

"Ew, no," Alan said.

"After everything he's done he deserves to die," Eric said, glancing back. "Especially after targeting Ron like that, but I don't think it's right to be there."

"I don't want to see," Ronald muttered, leaning down onto William's shoulder again. "He still claims he's innocent and doesn't give a damn about what he did to me and everyone else. I was lucky. I mean all those others are never going to wake up." William sighed and stroked his hair gently, trying to calm him. He didn't like the dark edge to his voice. "They should just strap him down and leave him in that ward with all his victims, let him see what it's like to be alone in the darkness like that."

"Ronald," Alan snapped. "Stop that. No one deserves torture, no matter what they've done. Yes, he's a bad man, but we're not the ones who get to judge him. There's something bigger than us out there that will determine his fate and if he deserves it he'll burn in Hell but if we make that choice we're as bad as him."

"You really believe that?" Eric said gently, moving over to brush the tears from his cheeks.

"I have to," he whispered. "We all know I'm not going to be around forever."

"Don't talk like that," he said firmly, tipping Alan's head up. "Just stop it, ok? You keep crying like this and I'll burn something and that'll just ruin everyone's night."

"Eric..."

"And look, you're making Puppy sad. And that's just cruel. We all know there's nothing worse than a sad puppy, they do those big sad eyes and they whimper and make you feels all bad for them..." Alan smiled weakly and nodded. "Don't give him that power."

"Sorry, Ronald," Alan said quietly. "I know you hate it when... sorry."

"It's alright," Ronald laughed quietly, looking over his shoulder.

"If you want to go and watch the execution, go alone," William said, quickly changing subject. "I'm sure Michelle will be there."

"So, for the next four days we can't do anything," Eric said. He raided Ronald's cupboards to find enough bowls for them to eat from. William wasn't surprised when he struggled. He supposed Ronald didn't have people over for dinner very often but he eventually found them and spooned out the bowls of chunky soup. "Have you got any bread around Puppy?"

"Try the fridge," Ronald murmured.

"Why's it in the fridge?" Alan said with a frown.

"When I'm tired and drunk I just put everything away together."

"Anyway, for the next four days we have nothing to do," Eric began again. "We'll go out to the London in about an hour and Alan can keep an eye on the time for us so we're back in time, and then what? What are we supposed to do?"

William frowned as Ronald shifted off his lap and Alan handed them both a bowl of soup. Eric handed a bowl to Grell, set the loaf of bread on the table before settling on the floor as Alan took the chair he was leaning against. He was right. Eric, Grell and Ronald could get incredibly bored in four days. They needed their work to get out their frustration and angers. He could probably keep Ronald out of trouble, he wouldn't really mind too much. Eric was probably too devoted to Alan to be a nuisance but William felt sorry for any demon who came across him on his first day back. That just left Grell, and possibly Michelle. He frowned as he ate slowly, vaguely acknowledging that Eric really was an incredible cook and it had been _far_ too long since he'd last had something Eric made. Perhaps Grell and Michelle would amuse each other.

"Mmm, Eric, this is so good," Ronald said, tearing off some bread and dunking it in. "This is why we don't have holidays; we don't know what to do with them. But like the boss said, there are bars here, let's just drink away the time."

"Ronald," Alan and William sighed at the same time.

To hiss utter surprise Ronald muttered something in a language he couldn't understand and Eric choked on his food, swallowing hard before bursting into a fit of coughing and laughter. Perhaps encouraging Ronald to show his intelligence was a bad idea after all.

"What did he just say?" Grell demanded.

"I can't repeat _that_ in English without getting hell of a lot of overtime," Eric laughed.

He quickly muttered something back to Ronald in the same language and the two had a quick, quiet exchange before Alan broke it up but batting Eric upside the head. "Enough. You know I don't approve of you two having your own secret little language I can't understand."

"I don't much like it either," William said quietly.

Ronald sighed and shook his head. "Fine. Are you coming out with us, boss? You don't have to drink or anything but I think you should come."

"Alright," he said quietly. "I'll come. If only to make sure you lot aren't out after curfew."

"Brilliant!" Ronald laughed. He leant up and placed a firm kiss on his lips. "This is going to be great."

* * *

><p>William did get the group in on time. He'd had only one drink and Alan had two while the others let the alcohol flow. As they came in they saw the crowd gathering for Jeremy's death. Grell and Michelle staggered off to watch, laughing and giggling. Alan sighed and let Eric pull him along to their home, aware that William was slowly guiding Ronald back towards the blonde's apartment.<p>

"I want him back too?" Eric murmured, staggering up the stairs. "Our Ronald." He sighed and sat down on the stairs and pulled Alan down to sit with him. "Stupid William stealing our boy."

Alan laughed softly and leant against him, patting his arm. "We shouldn't be jealous."

"Nope, but we are."

"It's good for him to be doing this. William's good for him."

"Yep." The blonde laughed and shook his head. "I hate him. Why'd he have to be into our little Ron?"

"Come on," Alan said, slowly helping his up. "We should get in. You don't love Ronald me than me, do you?"

"Of course not," Eric laughed, getting up and following Alan down the hall to the home. "I'd never love anyone more than you."

"Good," he laughed, opening the door. "Because I love you the most too. And we should remember that. Ronald is just fine with William and without us."

"Yeah, and we're fine without him too."

The second they were over the threshold, Eric pulled Alan into a deep, heated kiss and fumbling with the lock behind his back for a moment before ridding Alan of all clothing he deemed unnecessary, which was pretty much everything. Barely breaking the kiss the pair fell back onto the couch. Alan didn't care. They didn't need to go to the bedroom, he just wanted Eric. He moaned and arched up against him.

"Eric," he breathed.

"Yes, love?" Eric murmured, kissing messily down his neck.

"Tell me you love me," he demanded.

Eric laughed and kissed his forehead. "I love you." He moved down to his nose. "I love you." And finally his lips. "I love you more than you can ever imagine." Alan giggled. "I love you, Alan Humphries, and I'm going to prove it to you if it takes forever and I have to kill everyone who gets in the way."

"Ok, that's sweet, but a little scary. You were doing well 'til the killing bit."

"Shut up."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Daww, a cute chapter centering around Will/Ronnie in which Will proves he can be incredibly mean when he wants to be and Ronnie is kind of insecure and more cuteness about how I really wish they'd met. It's unlikely, but really cute. Next chapter, less cute more plot. For now, cuteness. And thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming. Love you guys.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ronald," Grell called. Ronald glanced up and Grell offered him a stack of files. He frowned and took them slowly. "Run this down to Will for Shelly so she can finish. I know you want to see Will anyway."<p>

"Umm, ok," Ronald said quietly, packing away his own work and getting up. "You know I'm not actually working for you after today, Miss Galloway?"

"Don't worry about it, Knox," Michelle said. "I'm sure we'll be seeing plenty of each other anyway. Will doesn't trust me after all. Go on, go and see your super sexy boss."

"Right. I'll see you later Miss Galloway, Miss Grell."

He nodded and headed and few doors down the hallway, passing a few of the new reapers he'd worked with over the past month. They smiled and said goodnight respectfully. He liked that. He'd never really been given much respect, especially being compared to the incredibly well respected reapers he worked with. So having all the juniors suddenly looking up to him and calling Mr Knox because they respected him as a senior and not just because it was professional made him glow with pride.

William was in his office finishing up his work. Ronald smiled. Over the past month William had stayed with him a lot and Ronald had grown used to being woken up with William over him, telling him to get up for work. Much as he didn't appreciate being woken up for work, he did appreciate- he _loved_- that William was there to wake him up, that he stayed with him. It seemed silly and little, but it meant so much to him. He'd never said it to William, but in his life the people he ended up in bed with would be gone by the time he woke up. It was good to have someone there.

"Boss." William glanced up. "Hey, I've got Miss Galloway's reports."

William gestured to the pile on his desk. Ronald frowned, walked over slowly and pulled out his chair so he could settle himself on William's lap, resting his head against his shoulder. He muttered something about not at work but slid the chair back in and continued with his work, running his free hand gently across his.

"I'm yours again tomorrow," Ronald murmured. "What are you going to do with me?"

William sighed. "You're going to work."

Ronald frowned, then slowly trailed gentle kisses up his neck and felt William shiver. "Just work, boss?"

"Stop that," he said quietly, giving him a smack on the back, not that he really meant it too much. "Come, get off." He pushed his chair out and shooed Ronald off. "Do something useful or wait quietly."

"Fine."

Ronald sighed and wandered over to the boxes stacked up against one wall. They were marked for archiving.

"Anything classified in here I shouldn't read?"

"No. Feel free if it'll keep you quiet while I finish."

He opened up the top box and smirked, picking up the first folder he found. The assignments from his year. William glanced up and frowned as he slumped on the couch. He flicked through and found his assignment folder.

"Wait here while I take these."

Ronald nodded, too engrossed by his old work. It was a little embarrassing; old assignments written out perfectly on why following protocol is important and other boring things. But back then he'd wanted to work hard and make the most of what he'd been given. He was determined to do something helpful and that made a difference, that's why he'd wanted to do collection. And William was the best, everyone knew that. So he set his sight on making sure William knew he existed. Only it didn't ever seem to work. And no matter how hard he tried William always found something else to pick up on and correct him on- and obviously he appreciated it, he wanted to improve- but it got frustrating that no matter how hard he tried it wasn't good enough. There's wasn't even a glimmer of recognition when he'd introduced himself that day in the office.

"Ronald," William said. He glanced up to see him in the doorway. "Were you going to spend all night in here?"

"Sorry, no, yeah," he said, shaking his head. William frowned. "Do you remember teaching me?"

"It would have been fifteen years, Ronald, I've taught hundreds so students since then and hundreds before."

"Thirteen years, I graduated early."

"Ok," he said. "Thirteen years. My point still stands."

"Oh ok."

"Ronald, don't take it personally," William said, holding out a hand for him. Ronald reached up and grasped his hand and William pulled him up into his arms. "I really remember any of the students. And in your first few weeks I don't know who's going to be important and who I should remember. It's just a forest of faces. Come on. I wanted to put in some extra training with you."

"Extra training? But I didn't think I needed any more. I'm ok, right?"

"Of course, but you don't want to get lazy and too confident in your abilities. You could start making mistakes. Besides, after what's been happening to you recently I think it's best to go through a few extra bits. I don't want you to get kidnapped again."

"What?"

"Not to mention all your time in the hospital."

"Alright, alright," Ronald sighed. "Let's go."

William nodded and led him out to the training building. It was huge since it was pretty much the only building they actually shared with the academy. He smiled remembered William taking their group here and watching them train in one of the larger halls. William took him into the smaller sparing rooms and locked the door.

"Our scythes are in lock down so no weapons for now, Ronald," he said firmly. "So, let's see how much you actually remember from when I taught you. Come at me."

Ronald nodded. He remembered this. He shrugged off his jacket and swung straight from William. William stepped back casually, moving easily to catch his wrist and stepping behind him to grasp the other, holding his immobile at his sides. Ronald had a pretty standard response to being grabbed from behind but since elbowing him in the ribs was out of the question he switched to plan B. He stepped back, dropped his weight so William was holding him and brought his foot up in a matter of seconds, catching William on the chin. Of course the problem with that move was that when William stepped back and released him he fell on his ass and had to scramble to his feet again before William could regain his senses.

William frowned and Ronald felt his heart sink. He knew that look far too well. "And if you were against more than one opponent, Ronald?"

"Well, I've never thought about it," Ronald laughed sheepishly. "I thought I'd cross that bridge when I came to it."

"On the floor then."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Ronald frowned and got down on the floor. William stood over him and for a moment there was a flash in his eyes that made him wonder just what he had in store for him. It was then he noticed William had picked up a wooden mock scythe. He glared down at him swung the dummy scythe downward. Ronald squeaked, rolled aside and grabbed the shaft of the scythe and pushing off backwards, landing on his feet and whipping around only for William to catch him by the waist before he could make his next move. He was swept up into a hot, slightly kiss and he instantly reached up into William's hair. God, words could not describe just how much he _loved_ messing up William's hair. It made him look even better.

"Try again," William said. He caught Ronald's wrists and held them in one hand above his head. "Now, when you've proven enough times you're rather acrobatic, Ronald, so this time arch a little more..." He ran a hand slowly up Ronald's spine and he mewled softly, arching his back fully for William. For a moment he struggled with himself, they were doing combat training, it wasn't time for him to be letting his desires get in the way, even if William was playing up to it. "And make it more of a sweeping movement. Try again."

He returned them to their starting position. Ronald frowned, sticking his tongue out in concentration. He knew he could get the hang of it, he knew he could. He _had_ too. He'd try again and again until he got it right for William, just like he used to. So again he dropped his weight down, pushed off the ground more and arched over, snatching his wrists away to help steady himself. Had William not been expecting it he would have been in just the right position for Ronald to slam his feet into his chest. His weight was wrong as he landed though and he staggered and fell back. He didn't hit the ground though. He glanced up. William had caught him.

"Try not to end up on your behind every time you move," he said quietly.

"Aw, but you should know by now my favourite place is lying beneath you," Ronald laughed as William helped him upright again. "I just lost my balance a bit, that's all."

"Hmm, I noticed," William said. "Do you know why?"

"I didn't come out the rotation and had my feet too close together."

"At least you're aware of it. So, next time spread your legs a little wider," William said gently, pressing against his back and resting his hands on his hips. He used his knee to part Ronald's legs wider and the blonde glanced up. "That way you're more likely to knock your opponent down if you hit them or if you don't you'll land better, especially without your scythe for balance."

Ronald nodded. He'd take William's hands-on teaching as teasing and playful but that was how William was. He was a hands-on teacher. If he made mistakes William would always show him where he'd gone wrong and help him correct it, and seemed to firmly believe that not everything could be taught through theory and copying out of books.

When Ronald was a student, William had called him back after one of their practical lessons. He'd been incredibly nervous, he'd messed up a lot on some of the difficult move and he knew William had seen it but he was determined to get them perfect. He was sure William was going to tell him off and point out everything he was doing wrong. He'd been absolutely devastated when William had to check he even remembered his name right. After all, he wanted William to know who he was more than anything. So he was utterly stunned when he'd offered him help.

He'd shown William where he was struggling and he was sure he heart had stopped when he asked if he could show him a better position and ended up being pressed against him. It shouldn't have been surprising; William was often wandering through the hall when they were training and would help nudge them into a better stance or something similar. It was just his way of teaching and he'd made it perfectly clear that was all it was because he would never allow anyone to touch him freely if it wasn't necessary and show everyone else the same respect. It was just the best way to show him and nothing more but that didn't stop Ronald becoming completely enamoured with him those few minutes. William's hands slipping over his hips as he repositioned him, his breath on his skin and his voice in his ear as he quietly explained and just the feeling of his teacher pressed against him together with the fact that William actually _cared_ that he was struggling and wanted to help, it all served to make him completely and utterly smitten with him. And for one brief second when William whispered goodnight- when all he'd had to do was turn his head and press their lips together- he'd almost believed it wasn't just professional.

Of course, he was brought back down to earth when William had walked away without another word and when everything was completely normal the next day, including being given an assignment back covered in red notes. William didn't even know who he was back then, he didn't know how much Ronald agonised over getting him to notice him and praise him. William had no idea how much those few minutes had affected him. And then those ten weeks were up and Grell appeared, threw his arms around William and dragged him out declaring he was reclaiming his man from all the bratty students and they should be lucky he allowed them to even look at William.

After that Ronald was certain William had only been teaching him what to do and there was nothing more. His friends- he wasn't as into parties and dates on his first few months instead just had a small tight circle of friends- laughed and said it was just a silly little crush, it wasn't unusual for students to have a thing for their teachers. There were rumours about teachers returning the affection but never substantiated. They told him to forget about it, William was gone until next year, he was notoriously cold and a highly respected reaper would never look at him anyway. And they were right, of course. So Ronald put it aside as best he could. He tried to focus less on his assignments- he was breezing through anyway- he dyed half his hair blonde and started to work on using his natural charm more. They next time he saw William he was a second year, he was laughing and joking with his friends and William didn't even glance at him. He avoided William as much as he could; he set his heart racing every time he saw him.

And William didn't even remember him.

"Are you ok, Ronald?" William said suddenly drawing him out of his memories. "You've gone quiet."

"You really don't remember me?" Ronald whispered.

William frowned. "I remember seeing a loud, boisterous blonde roaming the halls once or twice and I remember thinking that the girl he had his arms around was incredibly lucky."

Ronald giggled and turned to bury his head in his chest. "That's something I suppose. Can we go home? I'm bored of training. I want to do some _other_ exercise."

"Alright," William said quietly. "Pick up your jacket."

Ronald nodded and pulled on his jacket. He smiled and walked at William's side, knowing he wouldn't appreciate holding his hand like he wanted to. He didn't like public shows of affection, he didn't mind in his office or around their little group of friends, which Grell had pulled Michelle into.

He frowned. Grell and Michelle were spending a lot of time together recently. Grell was always coming into Michelle's office at the end of work almost every day. He laughed to himself and William glanced down at him.

"Grell's not been bothering you too much lately, has he?"

"Not so much, no. I was savouring the peace while both you and he were out of my way."

"That's not nice."

"No, but it's true." Ronald pouted. "What was your point?"

"I think he and Michelle had hooked up," Ronald said. William frowned. "I do, really. They're hanging out loads. I think if they're not together right now, I think they're working on it."

"I don't have time for idle gossip, Ronald," William said.

"Why? What better have you got to do?" William smirked and Ronald knew the answer William was too polite to say in public. "We're going the wrong way."

He stopped but William kept walking. He frowned and ran after him. His apartment was in the opposite direction. Where were they going now? First training now wandering off in the wrong direction, what was William up to? Whatever it was he was sure William wasn't going to let him down.

William led him to quite a nice block of apartments. Ronald frowned. This was the sort of place management stayed. It was then he realised where they were going.

"You live here?"

"Yes."

"We're going to your place?"

"Yes, Ronald."

"I thought I wasn't allowed to ever come to your home."

William glanced over his shoulder at him. "I've never let you know where I live before. Of course you weren't going to come here."

"Were you ashamed of me?" Ronald asked. "Is that why?"

"Why would you think that, Ronald?" William snapped.

"Ok, so you were worried they'd be jealous, right?" he laughed. "You get the gorgeous little blonde and they don't."

"Of course."

They climbed the stairs slowly and to one of only two apartments of that floor. Ronald glanced around. The hall was about as long as the one he stayed on and there were eight apartments on that floor. Ronald was lucky enough to know several girls in personnel who took care of living arrangements and managed flirt his way into one at the end of the hall so no one could hear him through the bedroom walls. He couldn't imagine how great it must be for William to have such a big private place.

Ronald followed him inside and stopped dead just inside the doorway. It was huge but almost completely unfurnished or decorated. William turned and frowned, gently taking one hand and reaching back over his shoulder to shut the door with the other before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"You look surprised."

"How the hell did you get this place?" he stammered.

"Ronald," he said quietly. "I'm a supervisor and I've been through a lot of trouble dealing with Sutcliff and Michelle and working with the academy kids. I get some perks from all that."

"I suppose."

William frowned and led him to the dark leather couch, gently setting him down and sitting next to him. Ronald glanced out the window. He had a stunning view too, out towards the library where the books of cinematic records were kept. It was the most beautiful building in the realm and the oldest. William said there was a time when there were less people and less reapers to go with them that everything was contained in that one building, everyone lived, worked and died in there. Then the population boomed and so there had to be more reapers to keep up and they needed more space, so the town around it was created along with new buildings to live in and work in, the archive warehouse, the academy and training ground. Then came the shops and cafes and parks. They had a little town that humans would be jealous of now. They'd be jealous of their technology too, but that was a different matter.

"You know," William said, kicking off his shoes and shifting to pull Ronald closer, holding him on his lap and leaning against the arm of the couch. "I remember your year."

"But you don't remember me?" Ronald muttered.

"I remember this one class because there was a simply stunning boy in it," he continued softly, resting his chin on Ronald's shoulder, placing a kiss on his cheek as the blonde growled. William didn't remember _him_ but thought some other boy in his year was _stunning_? "He was everything I enjoyed in a lover; he was gorgeous, intelligent, hard working and determined to be the best. Of course, he was a student, so it wasn't going to happen, but I wanted that boy. I wanted him far more than was appropriate."

"Really," he said, folding his arms. William chuckled and turned his head, kiss his gently. "You seem to have a thing for inappropriate relationships with boys my age. Did you seduce him too?"

"It's cute that you're jealous." Ronald huffed. How had William said that with a straight face anyway? "But yes, I did eventually." He clenched his jaw and glared at William. He didn't like this story anymore. He didn't want to hear about a boy his age- in his year at the academy no less- that William wanted more than him. "It took a while, but it was worth it in the end. He didn't disappoint."

"Good for you."

"I used to watch him training and wish I could get my hands on him. I would watch him and think about what I would do if I could ever have him. You should have seen how beautiful he was. He had this silky black hair, and sharp eyes, those trainee glasses didn't suit him but they don't suit everyone. He had those lovely honey voice and-"

"Where's this story going?"

"Eventually, I got him alone. I got to run my hands over him and he blushed bright red," William continued. "Of course, he was still a child then, I couldn't bring myself to take advantage of him like that, so I let him go." Ronald hummed in response, glaring at nothing. "I got him eventually though and he was incredible in bed."

"You never talk like that about me."

"Not when you're around."

"Was he better than me?"

"You _are_ jealous, aren't you?" He chuckled and kissed him again but Ronald turned away. William sighed. "About the same. I still want him though, even after this long."

Ronald closed his eyes tightly. Why the hell was William telling him this? Did he want to see him hurting like that? "If he was here, if he offered, would you have him now? Do you still want him that much?"

"Mmm, definitely," he murmured against his neck. Ronald shiver, hating the way his body was reacting to William despite being furious at him. He tried to push William away and get up but William held him firmly. "Where are you going, Ronald? I'm not done."

"Why are you doing this?" he whimpered, trying to wiggle away.

"Because you're jealousy is making you stupid," he said. "Calm down."

"Of course I'm being jealous," Ronald cried. "Of course I'm not calm, you just told me you still want him more than me! How did you think I'd react?" He struggled and managed to get to his feet. "Why the hell would you tell me-"

He was silenced as William grabbed him and pulled him back onto his lap, holding him firmly by his waist and chin, locking them in a rough, heated kiss. Ronald cried and pressed against his chest, trying to squirm loose and trying to convince himself he wasn't enjoying it as much as he was. The urge to get his hand in William's hair was almost overwhelming.

"You are so hot when you're angry," William growled, squeezing his waist and causing Ronald to let out an involuntary moan. "Stupid boy."

"Yeah, sorry I'm not as smart as him," Ronald hissed, but gave in and tangled his fingers through his hair, tugging slightly so William groaned. "I'm just the only one within your reach, right?"

"Well, he was the best in the collection class," he said between kisses. Ronald gripped his hair tighter and he growled. He thought_ he _was top of the collection class for his year though. "He always gave the right answers when the others were wrong." No, William would ask _him_. There was no need for anyone else to answer after him. William knew that when they were there. "I put so much effort into him. No one else deserved it."

Ronald snarled and pushed roughly into the kiss, slamming William back against the arm with the sudden force of it. No! He got considered notes back. William paid attention to his work. He cared about Ronald's work. He knew he did. He was everything that boy was. He had dark hair and those stupid academy glasses never suited him. He was the smartest. William should have been his! His eyes widened suddenly and he yanked back. He _was_ that boy. And William didn't even recognise him. William frowned and moved his fingers gently over his chin.

"What's wrong?"

"Where is he now?" he snapped. "That academy kid, where is he?"

He smirked and squeezed his waist. "Probably sitting on the lap of a very lucky man."

"I hate you," he moaned. "That's really mean making me worry like that."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** OMG will the next chapter of the manga hurry up and be on the the internet alreayd! Is it just me who is dying to read it? Anyway, moving on. And thus was take a five month time skip to the next part of the plot. Some Will/Ronnie- which mandatory Grell interruption- some Eric/Alan and some of something else, just to tease you. And also, we see the set up for the next part plot. Becuase spooky churchy schools are fun- believe me, I went to one and live near one. Yays, thanks for the reviews, I will warn you I might not manage an update tomorrow (I have to visit my grandma who hates me) so if I don't I'm sorry, if I do, go me. Please review guys and thank you.

* * *

><p>Ronald was suffering.<p>

It was obvious in everything he did. He was suddenly quiet and distant, his work was still perfect but it lacked any effort and he'd started snapping at Grell. It could have been that his work load was getting to him, so William had asked Michelle to let her division take some of their extra souls to lighten the load. But that didn't really help. If anything it just made him worse. Suddenly he wanted to be alone and wouldn't let William touch him. He was in pain and William couldn't figure out how to help him.

He knew where the problem was coming from. Alan had suffered an incredibly serious attack while they were out in London. Grell had dragged them out to celebrate six months since they'd been brought in front of Lucy and there for the end of his probation. William was still on lock down, as was Michelle, so they'd stayed and worked late together. Everything seemed to go wrong when those four went out to London to celebrate. Alan had been in the hospital for the past two weeks and Eric had been at his side the entire time. It was affecting Ronald more and more everyday and it was killing William that he couldn't help him.

He found Ronald around midnight just after their shift had finished, watching Eric and Alan sleeping. He turned as he approached and frowned.

"Ronald," he said quietly. He stopped as he realised the shimmer in his eyes was tears. He walked over slowly and Ronald threw his arms around him. "Ronald?"

Ronald whimpered and shook in his arms. "He's going to die."

Of course he was. They all knew Alan was going to die eventually. The Thorns would get him eventually. They _knew_ that but they all seemed to ignore it. William didn't know what to say or how to reassure him. He couldn't sat he wouldn't die, he couldn't tell him it was going to be ok just like he couldn't say it wouldn't destroy Eric who lived entirely for Alan. Even if Alan recovered this time, he'd have another attack, he'd be back in the hospital soon, they'd be here again. All he could do was hold him and let him cry and hate that Ronald's happiness was completely out of his hands. He'd never wanted to see Ronald crying again, but he couldn't do a thing to stop it.

They stood in silence for a few while until Ronald had calmed a little. "Come on, Ronald. I'm taking you home."

"No, I don't want to," Ronald whispered. "I want to stay with them."

"No, I'm not giving you the choice," William said firmly. "Come with me. I don't think you'll look after yourself if I leave you alone."

"I'll be fine."

"Ronald. Do you know how much Mr Humphries worries about Slingby not looking after himself while he's in hospital?"

Ronald nodded slowly. "He complains about it all the time. He worries Eric's going to make himself ill worrying about him all the time. It's what gets to him the most. He doesn't like seeing Eric upset and when he's ill Eric's hurting. I understand what he means. I hate seeing them like that. I don't want to see my friends in pain."

"And what about me?"

"Well, of course I don-" He paused and look up. "Oh." Ronald sighed and closed his eyes, nodding slowly. "Alright. Let's go home."

William nodded and gently took his hand, leading him through the streets to his apartment. He liked staying with Ronald, but his apartment really was a bit small for the both of them to stay in but it was more comfortable and homely than William's. Although, the blonde often told him that was only because it was so bare and if he has a say he'd make it feel way more comfortable. Ronald walked at his side in something of a daze. He shivered and William frowned. It was the middle of winter and Ronald hadn't bothered to pick up his coat when he left for work. As if the weather was working against them soft snow began to fall through the darkness. Ronald didn't seem to notice. William undid his coat and pulled Ronald close, letting him snuggle up in the warmth of his coat and body.

"You should have brought you coat."

"I left it at yours the last time I was there," he whispered.

"Alright."

Ronald stayed quiet as they walked, the snow settling around them. There were very few people around that late, a few people who'd recently finished their shifts were sitting in cafes having late night coffees and there was laughter and noise from the only bar on the route.

William got them back as quickly as he could, and Ronald instantly kicked pulled off his wet jacket and shoes and disappeared into the bedroom. William frowned. A few moments later, Ronald wandered in, wrapped in a blanket. He settled next to the fire and struggled to light it. He sighed then took off his jacket, getting two glasses and a bottle of wine from the fridge. Ronald only drank wine when they were together. With Eric and Grell- and recently Michelle- he drank beer and liquor, but when they were alone he drank wine. Ronald didn't seem fussy about what he drank really, especially not in the state he was in.

"Have you eaten today?" Ronald shook his head and William reached into his cupboard and got some bread from him. He'd never understood why but Ronald was content just to eat plain bread. "Here."

Ronald took the few slices of bread. "Thanks."

"Are you ok?" William said quietly.

Ronald nodded slowly and William sat next to him, handing him one of the glasses and pouring out the wine. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, Ronald," he said gently. "I don't do this for thanks. You deserve something to calm you given how upset you've been. It's just frustrating that I can't do much else for you."

"Don't be so stupid," Ronald snapped. William frowned and he lowered his head quickly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I just don't want you to think you're not helping. Just the fact that you're here and you care is enough. You have no idea how much I appreciate that you don't just use me and leave me like just about everyone else. All the stuff you do for me, and have done for me, you don't know how much I appreciate it all. And I know I'm being a pain at the moment, but I don't want to see Eric and Alan like that. I don't want to lose them."

"Really, Ronald," William said, sipping his drink. "You're a reaper, you should know that death is a part of life and something that shouldn't be fought."

"So... you wouldn't care if that was me?"

"Of course I'd care. I'd hate it. But, being pretty much immortal, we reapers often forget that death is all part of the cycle. We collect and process human souls but we should know that it's not something to be feared. Your soul would rest and find peace. We often stagnate and forget to truly live like humans do. They know it's coming and they fight to make the most of their lives. We fall into a routine and forget there's more to life."

"Shh, please," Ronald whispered. "It's too late to be so philosophical."

"There's a point to this."

"Care to fill me in?"

William frowned and caught Ronald's chin, pulling him into a gentle kiss. "It's been over six months now, Ronald, and I was just going to ask if you would consider staying with me."

"I stay plenty," Ronald said with a slight smile. "I'm not exactly in the mood for anything, but I'd stay. I mean, it's, what, sixty to thirty- mine to yours- right? But I stay here plenty."

"Forty."

"What?"

"Sixty to forty," William said. "If you're talking about percentages it has to add up to one hundred. Sixty and thirty is only ninety, which leaves ten. You should be able to count at your age, Ronald, it's not that hard."

Ronald giggled- a sure sign he was returning to his old self- and turned bright red. "Well, I mean, the other ten is in your office."

William sighed and shook his head. It had been _once_. They had sex on his office desk _once_ and Ronald was never going to let him hear the end of it. He didn't even know quite how it had happened. Ronald had come in- during office hours and only to give him a new cup of coffee- and the next thing William knew, all he could think about was having him writhing beneath him _now_. He'd locked the door, closed the blinds and swept Ronald up onto his desk, ignoring the piles of paperwork. Ronald had looked completely stunned but had quickly decided to play along, even when William made him keep a glove between his teeth to keep him quiet as possible. Needless to say, Ronald had left in a bit of a confused daze.

William had no idea what had happened. He'd never wanted him so badly he couldn't control himself before or since and neither he nor Ronald knew why. No doubt if Ronald did he'd have used it against him at every chance. There was something more important on his mind now though, something he'd been trying to ask Ronald for a while but it had never seemed right.

"Whether you can count or not isn't the point though."

"No, you were inviting me to stay the night. And we have the day off tomorrow, right? I'd like to get back to Eric and Alan though."

"Actually, Ronald," William said slowly, glancing down at his wine glass and taking a sip. "I was thinking maybe you'd consider staying with me on a more permanent basis."

Ronald chocked slightly and William glanced up to see him swallow heavily. "You mean- are you- you're asking me to move in? Here? With you?"

"Only if you'd want to of course, but yes."

There was a long moment of silence where Ronald just stared at him before dropping his glass springing forwards fast than William could register. Their mouths were crushed together and he was shoved back to the floor with Ronald sprawled on top of him, having apparently missed landing on all fours. There was the clink of their glasses hitting the floor- and the win no doubt spilling everywhere and ruining the wood- but William didn't really care. For the past two weeks Ronald had barely allowed him to touch him and suddenly he was back to almost normal. Ronald quickly removed his gloves, not for one second breaking their rough, heated kiss, and got to work on William's tie, quickly tossing it away and undoing a few buttons on his shirt as William easily removed Ronald's waistcoat.

"That's a yes, is it?" he breathed as Ronald leant down, trailing hot wet kisses down his neck.

"Don't miss a thing do you?" he laughed. "You're going to help me move my stuff but that's a job for tomorrow. I've got better plans for tonight. You must be desperate, I've been kind of cold recently, haven't I? We should get a nice soft rug, your back's going to be killing you later."

"My back?" he panted.

Ronald nodded and almost tore open William's shirt, continuing lower with his kisses, apparently relishing getting William to arch to his touch for once. "Why do you think I'm up here? I ache enough on a normal day and I remember how much your desk hurt but it's so cosy and warm and romantic here by the fire, isn't it?"

"You know I can overpower you any time?"

"I know, but you're not going to want to. Besides..." He sat up and tilted his head up, grinning playfully. "You know I'm even hotter when I'm being bad."

William smirked and sat up, guiding Ronald's lips back to his and sitting him on his lap, twisting his fingers into Ronald's hair and snaking his arm around his waist. At least Ronald was back to normal. He could distract him from Eric and Alan for a while at least.

* * *

><p>"I don't like this," Michelle hissed. "You don't even know they're here."<p>

"The best things in life are a surprise, Shelly," Grell chuckled, wagging his finger. "Like me and you."

"I keep telling you to shut up about that," she snapped. "One drunk kiss you pounced on me doesn't constitute a relationship."

"You enjoyed it."

"Yeah sure, that's why I slapped you."

"You just won't-" There was a loud curse from down the hall and Grell grinned. "Oh, they're here alright."

"God, that boy's loud."

Grell nodded and snuck up to William's door. Michelle followed slowly and folded her arms. She didn't know how Grell had talked her into this. William was going to flip. Then again, he never had the door unlocked anyway just to keep Grell away.

"Don't worry, it's a win-win situation," Grell whispered. "The door will be locked and if not... well, we get a free show."

"You're disgusting," Michelle hissed.

Grell smirked and Ronald cried something in a foreign language followed by William's name. She frowned. It was the same language he spoke with Eric. "Russian."

"What?" Michelle said.

"It's Russian. I asked Eric the other day. He and Ronnie are the only two reapers I've ever met who speak it fluently. I've met three who can speak the basics. That's why they use it. Now shh." He opened the door slowly and Michelle leant against the wall. She had no interest in whatever Ronald and William were doing. Grell swore quietly as he gazed in through the crack in the doorway. "Come here and look at this."

"No way."

"Shelly, this is the hottest thing you'll ever see."

Michelle sighed silently and gave in as Grell stepped aside. Inside, the pair was by the fire, Ronald on William's lap, back arched into a tight curve, head thrown back, hands tangled into William's hair, lips parted as he panted and cried and a bright, flustered blush across his cheeks. William's hand was slipping along Ronald's bare, slightly tanned leg, and murmuring softly something she couldn't make out. She turned away quickly and glared at Grell.

"See?" Grell giggled quietly, taking her place.

"Grell," she whispered. "Shut the door."

"God, William!" Ronald cried. "Harder."

"We shouldn't be here," Michelle hissed, feeling the blood rushing to her cheeks. "Come on. This is private."

"He should have locked the door," Grell replied, grinning and never once looking away. "It's his own fault."

"Sutcliff," William snapped from inside. "Shut the door and leave or I'm confiscating your scythe."

Grell's eyes widened and he glanced at Michelle. "You're too loud."

"You're the loud one," Michelle said, folding her arms.

"Both of you," William barked and Ronald let out a particularly sharp, vulgar curse.

"Sorry, Will," Michelle cried, pulled the door shut. "It won't happen again."

"Shelly!" Grell snapped.

Michelle shook her head and hurried off down the hall way only for Grell to catch her wrist and slam her against the wall, flushed bright red. Grell gnashed his teeth and Michelle frowned, all embarrassment vanishing instantly. She grabbed Grell's tie without thinking and yanked in forwards into a harsh, forceful kiss, spinning to slam him into the wall. Grell's eyes widened for the briefest second before he grabbing the brunette by her behind and pulling her roughly against him and taking a nip at her tongue, just enough to draw blood.

A moment later Michelle stepped back and cracked her hand across Grell's cheek. "Bloody pervert."

"You don't make any sense, you know that," Grell snarled as Michelle stormed off. "But you _so _liked it."

"Piss off."

"So cold and cruel, Shelly. Playing with my heart like that..." He sighed and ran after her. "Oh, you're just like Will."

"I doubt Will ever put up with your molesting him," Michelle growled. There was something almost like a scream from Ronald and she frowned. "We're working an investigation on the horror church starting the day after tomorrow."

Grell squealed managing to drown out Ronald for a moment and Michelle rubbed her ear to get rid of the ringing. "I missed that place. The last time I was there it was just me, Will and Eric- he was only just starting to mentor little Alan at the time. Oooh, this is going to be so much fun!"

The horror church was the unofficial name for an old church on the outskirts of London. It was a broken crumbling building that was mostly used by kids who wanted to scare each other with ghost stories. In the past decade it had been purchased with a large plot of land and sprung up in a high class all girls school. Even so, the number of death in the area was still unusual high. Management generally said it was serial killer- that was human business not theirs- but recently the souls had started to go missing too so it was suddenly their concern. Everyone reaper who'd been there knew there was something off; some were so shaken it took months, even years to recover. Some were never able to do field work again. It was about time they let them investigate.

"Are we going undercover?" Grell asked.

"I think so," Michelle replied.

"So you and I are going to get to wear cute uniforms!"

"I don't know about that."

"You know, Alan looks good in girl's clothes."

"How do you know that?"

"Look at him," Grell laughed. "He's so damn girly and slim and feminine-"

"I think girly and feminine are pretty much the same," Michelle said.

"My point stands," he snapped. "I want him in a dress coming undercover with us. I bet Eric would too."

* * *

><p>Eric sighed watching Alan sleeping. His breathing was slowly and laboured. This was the worse attack he'd had in years. He ran a hand slowly through his hair and kissed his forehead. He didn't have nearly enough souls to save him yet. He barely had a hundred and fifty. Michelle's advice had helped him, but it took much longer. Whether Michelle knew why he was interested or not was another matter. He hoped and prayed she didn't. Just because she was behaving herself for now didn't mean she wasn't going to cause trouble. William had Ronald keeping an eye on her a lot, so she didn't have much chance to play up yet, but she could have been biding her time. If she did know, he was wide open to blackmail.<p>

He wouldn't stop though. This attack had just made him more determined. Even if Michelle knew and did blackmail him, he'd do anything she asked because it was the only way to save Alan, even if it wasn't a certainty. Eric had even considered asking her for help- it wasn't as if it she was morally opposed to the idea of souls not being collected- or being open with her about it but he'd decided to stay out of her pocket for as long as he knew. He was sure she'd discover eventually- he knew he couldn't keep it a secret from everyone else for long either.

Alan shifted on his chest and sighed. "You ok, Eric? Your heartbeat sped up."

"Sorry," Eric whispered. "Go back to sleep."

"Is Ronald still here?"

"No, William took him home a while ago. They're really looking good together these days, you know?"

"Yeah," Alan laughed softly. "I think they really love each other."

"I suppose so," Eric said. "I still wouldn't mind if he left him and let us look after him though but I wouldn't want to upset him by tearing him away from the person he loves."

Alan giggled and nodded. "Our little boys growing up."

"Talking about him like we're his parents just makes wanting to sleep with him weird you know."

"I can't help it. It does kind of feel like he's our kid though. We helped him grow up."

"Oh shush. Go back to sleep," Eric muttered. "You need to rest if you want to be ready for work."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Yeah, the new chapter came out while I was at my grandma's yesterday. I have to say, I wasn't all that impressed. It was nice enough, and it was funny to see Sebastian learning to be a proper butler, but there were two personal issues. One, I get we need backstory and so on but there was very little action to speak of and I like fights. Two, no reapers. No Ronnie, Grell and Undertaker and I can't be the only one who wants Will to turn up and save his workers (so he doesn't have to do extra work, not because he cares, and I hold out hope that we could have Eric and Alan no matter how unlikely that is) but no. Oh well, now the long wait til the next one.

This chapter of this story. Will/Ronnie reached critical levels of fluffy cuteness, there's a brief apparence from one of my favourite minor (if that) supporting characters and I've yet to decide who's getting a pretty dress, but I might be cruel enough to say Grell doesn't, just to write him sulking. Anyway, reviews please and thank you.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you two are moving in together," Grell laughed. "It's so cute."<p>

"I can't believe you two were watching us," Ronald said, glaring at him over his shoulder. Grell smiled innocently and Ronald frowned. "That's low, you know. I'd have told you all about it anyway, just like I always do."

"It was so hot though," he said. "Still, you've really got Will under your spell if you're moving in with him."

Ronald laughed and nodded and Grell sat on the suitcase so he could zip it up. He'd spent the morning packing up his favourite things with Grell's '_help_'- which seemed to involve sitting on the bed and watching him while nattering aimlessly. He and William had decided that Ronald would start with just his favourite things for now just to see how things went to start with. He was actually incredibly nervous- _afraid_ really- that it wouldn't work, that William would grow bored of him and want him to leave.

"Are you ready to go?" Michelle called.

"Yeah," Ronald said quietly.

Ronald picked up the suitcase and nodded. There were another few by the door. He picked up a second smaller bag and Grell and Michelle took one each. He hadn't wanted to take too much stuff anyway. He didn't want to overwhelm William with all his stuff. After all, it might now work out too well. He didn't like that idea but he was trying to be realistic.

It was strange to be locking his door knowing he wouldn't be there for a long while. When he and William had made arrangements they'd decided to keep Ronald's apartment. Moving in together officially involved a lot of paperwork to start with. Then there was the fact that Ronald didn't want to be living there for nothing but, as William had pointed out, Ronald made a lot less than him so William could afford to pay for everything- including paying over two times the rent Ronald did- so they decided Ronald would continue paying for his own apartment until they were sure they it was going to work out. Being only a junior officer, Ronald earned nowhere near as much as William and wasn't like to get any sort of pay rise for a another five years. When he'd asked William roughly how much more than him he earned- just out of curiosity, nothing more- William had said he didn't know how much Ronald earned, but probably around three times as much. Although, at least Ronald got bonuses; Grell, as a senior officer and being a lot older, got more than Ronald, but his bonuses tended to be denied to pay for the damage he caused.

The snow from the night before had settled and was now about a foot deep. Grell, for some inconceivable reason, was wearing a pair of ankle boots with his jeans and a loose, thin coat. Ronald had remembered to pick up his winter coat when he left William's and Michelle was in hers too, and both had their heavy snow boots also provided with the uniforms so they had no excuse for not working. It was a standard winter coat given to them with their uniform- black wool with a double breasted, military styled front and high collar that generally fell just above the knee. The only difference between the men's coats and women's coats was the fitting, since the reapers viewed women as equals far more than humans.

William was waiting in the doorway. He took the heavier bag from Ronald and they took of the boots off right inside the door so as not to track snow all over the place. They set down the bags as well and Ronald wrapped his arms around William.

"You two were helpful then?" William said.

"Yeah," Michelle said quietly. "Sorry about last night, Will. It was his idea."

"You're so quick to blame me, Shelly," Grell whined. "You looked too."

"Oh shut up."

"Hey, is it true we get to go undercover in the horror church?"

"Michelle does," William said.

"What's the horror church?" Ronald said.

"You won't let Shelly go on her own," Grell snapped. "Let me go with her."

"I'm perfectly capable," Michelle said.

"It's an old church that's been converted into part of a school," William explained. "Deaths are always high in its area, it gives everyone a bad feeling and now souls are going missing."

"It's not about being capable it's about being untrustworthy," Grell said.

"And we're going to investigate?" Ronald said.

"Yes," William replied. "And no, I won't let Michelle work alone, someone will keep an eye on her, I just haven't decided who or how. Have you got everything you wanted?"

"Yeah," he said quietly. "For now." He smiled and glanced up. "I want to go and see Eric and Alan, can we leave unpacking until later?"

"Of course. Go on, we'll catch you up."

Ronald nodded and ran out. William smiled softly and watched him go, Grell running after him. Michelle smirked.

"Tell me you're planning what I think you are," she laughed softly. "Please. Do you want me to find a dress?"

"Michelle, please refrain from causing trouble," William said.

"Will?"

"You say a word about it and I'll kill you."

"Yes _sir_."

"Watch your tone, Michelle."

He pushed her out the door, pulled on his boots, grabbed his coat, scarf and gloves and locked the door quickly. They caught up with Ronald and Grell just outside the building. Grell was complaining about the snow and how deep it was and his feet were wet and cold. William had no sympathy. He should have worn more appropriate clothes.

Ronald had barely got his coat and boots off once more before he climbed up onto Alan's bed and Eric pulled him up between them. He got quick kiss from both Eric and Alan- something William had begrudgingly got used to since tearing them apart would only hurt Ronald more- before settling into their arms. Alan looked a lot stronger, Eric looked more cheery and in turn Ronald was looking better. It was worth it. Ronald needed them, and he honestly believed Ronald would never be unfaithful. He just had a different view on what the difference between being friendly and comforting and being intimate and unfaithful when it came to those two. There was a reason for it but Ronald still refused to open up more than necessary no matter what William tried. He'd considered it an achievement when Ronald had finally allowed him to make him a coffee rather than insisting it was his job.

"How are you feeling, Alan?" Ronald said brightly.

"Better," Alan said. "They've said if I don't have another turn for the worse I can work again tomorrow. You look better too. Something happened we should know about?"

"You're not going to have a litter are you Puppy?" Eric laughed. "I knew we should have got him neutered."

"That's not funny," Ronald said, folding his arms.

"Don't be mean, love," Alan said. William frowned. He said that a lot. "So, what's happened? Why are you so happy?"

"Well, I'm moving in with the boss," he said with a bright smile. Alan laughed and nodded. "We just moved a load of stuff in."

Eric glanced up at William and frowned, slowly running his hand through Ronald's hair. "Good for you two. I hope it works out well."

"Thank you," William said, ignoring the venomous tone that Ronald seemed oblivious to. "You can decide not to work tomorrow, Mr Humphries-" Alan shot his a weak glare and he sighed "-Alan." That was something else Ronald had started pushing, that he called Alan at least by his first name when off duty. "We're starting an investigation into The Old Chapel School."

"What?" Eric said.

"The horror church!" Grell squealed.

"No," he said firmly. "No way."

"Are you refusing to work?" William said.

"Alan's not working that place in the condition he's in," he said. "Ron shouldn't be working that place either. It's not right. We can't let them work there."

"Why not?" Alan said folding his arms. "It's not _that_ dangerous."

"You're still weak," he replied. "You're not fully recovered. Shouldn't you stay here and watch over Michelle's rookies with Ron? I assume you're involved in this anyway?" Michelle nodded. "See. Someone should oversee her rookies."

"They've been at it for six months now," Ronald said. "They're hardly going to ruin everything in a few weeks, are they?"

"And going undercover isn't that dangerous," Michelle continued. "I'll be there and Grell will probably be roped into it as well. And you guys will be ready to jump in if anything happens."

"You see, Eric," Alan said, leaning on Ronald's shoulder and wrapping his arms around him once more. "We can handle..." He paused and frowned, glancing over at William. "That place is an all girls school now, isn't it?"

"As a matter of fact, it is," William said and Michelle smirked. "Problem?"

"All girls, that's awesome," Ronald laughed. "I know I'm yours, boss, but I can still go in and flirt a little, right? I can see if I can get them to talk. You can get me in there undercover right? That'll be great fun. Like as a new teacher or something."

"You shouldn't say things like that, Ronald," Alan said quietly. "It won't end well."

"It can be arranged," Michelle said, glancing up at William. "I'm sure it can."

"I don't want to go undercover," Alan said, louder this time.

"It's the safest place to be, like they said," Eric argued.

"It'll be fun, Alan," Ronald laughed.

"No it won't," he snapped.

"Why not?"

"Because I'll end up being forced into a dress."

Ronald snickered and Alan glared up at him. Eric laughing and shook his head. "Don't take it out on him."

"If you didn't look so girly it wouldn't work so well," Grell said. "Do I get to go undercover, Will?"

"I haven't decided yet," William growled. "It depends how forgiving I feel in the morning."

"What did you do?" Alan said quietly.

"Oh, Will forgot to lock his door," Grell giggled.

"I see," Eric muttered. "No wonder he's angry at you."

William sighed, watching as the continued to chatter. Ronald was still so much more comfortable with Eric and Alan than with him. For the past six months he'd tried all he could to gain Ronald's trust in more than a simply professional manor. Nothing worked though. He was so distant and defensive, hidden away behind a mask of childish honesty and games. He could only keep trying and hope to reach him sooner or later. The problem was, he wasn't sure how much longer he could bare it. Even just a little progress would renew his hope, but it had been months since there had been even crack in his defences.

After hours, he turned away and strode out. He couldn't stand it. Ronald was sitting in Eric and Alan's arms laughing and joking like nothing else mattered but the three of them. Of course, Ronald didn't mean to hurt him by doing it. He doubted Ronald even knew...

There were footsteps behind him and he turned. Michelle was following closely and fell into stride beside him as they entered his office. William opened a filing cabinet and pulled out Ronald and Alan's files. Michelle smiled and leant over the desk. William frowned and waved her away.

"You're not allowed to read my subordinates' files, Michelle, you know that," he said firmly.

Michelle grinned and turned away, waiting patiently. She knew what was coming, William was sure of that. She knew so much about him it was scary sometimes. He pulled out a paper and jotted down some notes before handing it to her and closing up the files again.

"Do what you can by tomorrow," he said quietly.

Michelle nodded. "Can I ask how you intend to pull this off?"

"How much contact do you keep with your butler?"

"Enough. I'll see what I can do, Will." He nodded and slowly returned the files to the filing cabinet. "William." He frowned. It was never good when she called him by his name. "Do you love him?"

"Ronald?"

"Yeah. Do you love him?" Michelle said.

"I doubt love is so straight forwards, Michelle," William replied quietly.

"I would have thought it was," she laughed, slouching on the couch and looking over the notes. "Do you love him or not? Or is something in the way?"

"You know me too well," he muttered. "What's going on with you and Sutcliff?"

"You see, you know me just as well but let's not change the subject. What's stopping you? I mean, honestly, you've just got him to move in, you're not getting cold feet are you?"

"No, of course not."

"Aw, Will, don't you try your cold mean thing on me. You know it doesn't work."

"He doesn't trust me. There is so much more to him than he shows and I can't get him to trust me enough to open up."

Michelle nodded and stood, slowly walking over. "Want my advice even if you'd never admit listening to it?" William nodded slightly and she leant up to whisper in his ear. "Play him at his own game. I know you can do it so well. Put him in your shoes."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard from someone who's not Slingby or Sutcliff."

"Well then, do you love him?" Michelle laughed.

"No," William said firmly.

"Of course not. You could never let anyone truly break down those walls you've spent so long building, could you? Not even someone as cute as him."

There was a quiet knock on the door and William called for them to come in. Ronald pushed the door open slowly and grinned. "So this is where you guys went. What's going on?"

"Nothing," William said. "Just getting Michelle some information for tomorrow. Did you want something?"

"No, no, I just wanted to know where you'd gone," Ronald laughed. "You left in such a hurry. So, did you want to go home and help me unpack my things? I need a key too, to make it official."

"Of course, let's go." He ushered Michelle out and locked the door. "Shouldn't you take Sutcliff and figure that out then?"

"Oh, yes, of course. Bye boys."

Michelle disappeared down the hall and Ronald glanced up at William. He was pulling on his coat and scarf. He frowned and lowered his head. William spoke so openly with Michelle. They walked out slowly into the snow again and once out of sight of the offices again, Ronald slowly slid his hand into William's, giving a slight squeeze. It had hurt to hear William say he didn't love him, and so bluntly too. He knew it had only been six months, and they weren't exactly rushing things but that didn't stop it stinging. He couldn't say he loved William but he didn't _not_ love him. William gave his hand a squeeze back and Ronald smiled. He was kind and caring and protective, but William didn't seem to have any actual feelings for him.

"Are you alright, Ronald?" William said, glancing down at him. "You worry me when you go quiet."

"No," he laughed. "Everything's fine."

"Just fine?" he said.

"Alright, it's better than _fine_ I suppose..." Ronald said, leaning over against him. "I mean what's wrong with having my handsome boss take me home with him? There are people- specifically people with red hair- who would give anything to be in my place, right? Just to have you take an interest in me is more than most people could hope for in their life time."

William nodded slowly. "Let's leaving unpacking a little longer."

"Why?"

"Because you look bothered by something. I've told you before that you look far better when you're light hearted and smiling."

"Sure, whatever you want."

He led Ronald up a steep, slippery, icy hill. Finally it flattened out to a small woods. The snow hadn't fallen nearly as thickly in there, most was coating the tress tops and looked like it would fall any second. He frowned. William was leading him further in. He didn't even know this place existed but William seemed to know exactly where he was going so Ronald followed quietly behind him.

William brushed off an old wooden swing and sat down, pulling Ronald down next to him. The blonde didn't fight and sat obediently. He glanced around slowly. It was a small clearing that obviously hadn't been visited in a while but had once been loved. There were overgrown rose bushes and brambles and the swinging seat had moss along the back, the chains rusting and creaking under their weight. There were small twinkling lights in the branches around them. Ronald frowned and noticed that they weren't lights. They were pieces of glass cut to reflect even the smallest light even though the dazzling white snow and on such a grey, dreary day.

"What is this place?" he said quietly.

"I used to come out here with one of my seniors when I was in the academy, before Grell attached himself to my arm," William replied. "That was a long time ago now though. I haven't been out here in years."

"It's really pretty. Was it always like this?"

"No," he said slowly. "It used to be just a little clearing, but she said it wasn't so romantic." Ronald frowned. He knew William had been with people become him. He'd be naive to think he was William's only relationship, especially given how confident and calm he was with everything they did. That didn't mean he liked to hear about where William had got the knowledge and experience from though. "I was different back then, I cared about what she thought so we made it prettier for her."

Ronald forced a smile, pushing down his jealousy. "She must have been special."

"You could say that." Ronald nodded and rocked the seat back slightly. "At the time I was her cute, awkward junior- her words not mine. A lot of what she did back then makes more sense now; she was just warming up back then. Women change over the years, as I'm sure you know." Ronald nodded again. "And academy romances rarely work out."

Another nod. There was no guarantee they'd be in the same division or area, and sometimes even the same country. "She ended up somewhere else?"

"An office down the hall actually. And she's still there." Ronald liked that answer even less than all the previous ones. He was generally laid back and relaxed about that sort of thing, he understood people weren't always in a different division to their ex, but Ronald was unbelievably protective and jealous when it came to William. It was a sign of how much he cared about him. "You've met her."

"Oh. Do you still spend time with her?"

"Of course." He smirked and shook his head. "We're not on the best of terms but she is rather helpful having known me for so. She's also far easier to talk to than Sutcliff."

Ronald nodded and gazed down at his hands. He didn't understand why he should really care about William's exes. They'd had William before him but he was only young, William hadn't known him back then. Still, hearing William say so bluntly that he didn't love him was still on his mind. He wanted William's affection more than anything. It took time, he knew that. It was all about spending time together and getting to know each other. He frowned. Was that the problem? He glanced up at his boss, studying his face. There was something so distant, longing and slightly uncomfortable in his eyes. He'd almost never seen so much raw emotion in his eyes. Ronald hadn't exactly opened up. He didn't want to bore William with his past. William liked him when he was bright and smiley, so that was what he gave him.

But then perhaps it had been long enough that he could open up and not push him away.

"I had the same girlfriend throughout the most time I was at the academy," he said quietly. William turned to glance down at him. "She was fun, all romantic and naive but so sweet. Of course, I didn't tell her that the entire time I was with her I was thinking about one of the teachers, I felt really guilty about that but I couldn't stop." William nodded and Ronald bit his lip. "Out of the academy she started getting jealous that I was hanging around with you guys and going out to more parties. She got really possessive and controlling. I was hers, and made her feels really big and important to be the girlfriend of the best young reaper in London."

"I don't remember that ever being an official title," William said.

"Well me neither, but apparently that was what everyone started saying about me," Ronald said. "That I must have been something special for you lot to put up with me straight out the academy. It made her feel important and all the other girl would be jealous and that made her feel even better, because if I was that important and could have any girl I wanted but still chose her then she must have been something special too. Turns out she was just using me for that reputation and was actually sleeping with one of my closest friends behind my back."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. Like I said, the whole time I was trying not to think about my teacher when I was sleeping with her."

"Which teacher?"

Ronald smiled slightly and lowered his head. "Tell me who the girl is first."

* * *

><p>"Do you not think this is absolutely Will's colour?" Michelle laughed, sweeping up and dress and holding it against her.<p>

"I wasn't aware Will wore anything that wasn't black or white," Grell said. "And you'd have to tie him down to get him in it." He paused and laughed. "Actually, that's not a bad idea, let's do it. Find a matching hat."

Michelle giggled and nodded. "We're not shopping for Will though, are we?"

"No, Will can spend his own money on beautiful dresses." He walked over to a crimson dress on a wire frame. "It's so beautiful."

"Don't touch it," Michelle snapped. "Miss Hopkins will kill us if you ruin a dress while she's not here."

"She always does the most beautiful gowns," Grell sighed. "When I came here with Madame Red I saw a wonderful scarlet one. She worked so fast too. So much more extravagant than most humans too, and so wonderfully dramatic with such good taste. If she wasn't so nice she'd be interesting."

"Yes, but at least her eccentricity is perfect for our purposes. Why do you think the bosses keep her on the pay roll? Let's face it, any job we need her for tends to involve reapers who look young enough to take her interest and stay looking young."

"And little Alan is so slim and little and boyish. Ronnie's more cute little brother than cute sexy. Apart from that lovely ass, or when he's practically naked on in Will's arms..." He sighed and smiled dreamily, a slight blush coming to his cheeks as he remembered the night before. "Will can make anyone looking so sexy."

"Grell," Michelle laughed picking up a hat and glancing in the mirror. "Do you really think Will's going to actually to go through with this or just threaten it?"

"Well, there's a pattern with Alan, we've got him in a dress at least twice," Grell replied, taking the pink hat and setting it on his head. "That was before we had Ronnie though. I think it's more likely to just be a threat with him, but he doesn't make idle threats, so Ronnie better watch his behaviour. And he did ask to go undercover."

The door opened and closed and Michelle took the hate from Grell and set it back on the stand, turning to see Nina walking over with a smile.

"Now, what brings you two here?" Nina said. "It's been a long time since I've been visited by the Collection Association."

Michelle smiled. When they had to use human contacts they were called. Most humans didn't understand the idea of reapers- or much supernatural. It generally took a long time to explain what they were and what they did without humans freaking out or trying to manipulate them for their own gain and it very rarely ended well. So when they were forced to be in contact with humans and needed to explain the said they were from the Collection Association- not an entire like since that was the official name for the soul collection department- a company who worked for whatever high force there was in that country to reclaim stolen property. They paid cash and didn't answer many questions and were very careful who they dealt with. Most people didn't ask too many questions though.

"We need so dresses made," Michelle said.

"Obviously," Nina said. "But you're both a little old for me."

"Hey," Grell cried. "I am _not_ middle aged no matter what Ronald says!"

"He never actually _said_ it," Michelle said. Grell frowned and glared at her. "Besides, I thought I was, you made all my party dresses."

"Yes, you're just about acceptable," Nina said. "But I'm incredibly busy. There's a waiting list. You should have called sooner. You're not priority clients... well, not you two."

"Here." Michelle handed her the note William had given her and Nina glanced over it. "Are you sure you won't reconsider, Miss Hopkins?"

"These would appear to be measurements for two boyish young men. Or two tall, flat chested girls who need to fill out and develop some curves." Grell and Michelle nodded. Everyone's measurements were on file so their uniforms could be made, however their uniforms remained the same thought-out the centuries. The reapers' tailors didn't pay attention to human fashions. That's why they needed Nina. "You'd have to bring them in for a personal fitting. Measurements won't tell me what colours we need."

"You'll make our dresses, then?" Michelle said.

"How cute are these boys?"

Grell searched his pockets then pulled out his purse. Michelle frowned and Grell handed Nina a picture. "That's me, that's our little idiot and those are the boys. Aren't they cute?"

"Bring them in nice and early tomorrow, around seven," Nina said. "Now go, I have a customer coming any minute. Go on. Out."

She shoved them out the door and Michelle frowned. "Ronald charm is irresistible it seems."

"So I see," Grell said. "I don't know what's so special about him. You're not completely mad about him too, are you?"

"Of course not. I have better people to waste my time on."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Yes, lots of Nina this chapter. I love her she's so amazingly eccentric and playful and loves cute little boys like Ronnie and Alan. And poor Ronnie is not having a good chapter. You just want to hug him and make him feel better. Poor darling. Alan has just given up arguing. And an important lesson this chapter, don't disobey William's orders. Thank you for such lovely reviews. You guys are so nice to me.

* * *

><p>Ronald sighed, watching William sleep. He couldn't sleep but he wasn't going to wake up William just because of that. It wasn't his bed. He never slept well when he wasn't in his bed. He had to get used to it. He was better in William's bed than most others, but it still wasn't his yet.<p>

He sighed again and closed his eyes, slowly turning away and trying to sleep again. There were still three hours until he even had to wake up for work. William slept like a log, everyday noises didn't seem to reach him. He frowned and rolled again, opening his eyes to find William looking down at him.

"Having trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah," Ronald said quietly. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine," William said, gently tilting his chin up and placing a soft kiss on his lips. Ronald smiled slightly. "What's wrong? Is this about what I told you earlier?"

Ronald sighed and nodded. It was something like that. It wasn't that completely, but it was a part of it. He snuggled up against William's chest and closed his eyes, taking comfort in William's arms.

"Don't worry," William said. "This morning's work will take your mind off it. Try to get some more sleep. You'll need it."

He took a deep slowly breath and nodded, trying to steady himself. It was bad enough hearing William talking about his old flame the way he had, being taken to their spot and seeing how much care and attention was taken over it. Finding out it was _Michelle _who had been his first girlfriend was something else entirely. He had to deal with her every day. He remembered what William had said once about what he liked in a lover- smart, good looking, determined to be the best- and Michelle had all those things in spades. At least, until she went rouge and they became rivals. Perhaps she still was everything he wanted. That scared Ronald too much to think about.

"Ronald," he said quietly. "Don't let what I had with Michelle get to you."

"I'm trying," Ronald replied. "It's not easy. She's just so..."

"I am not interested in her, Ronald," William said firmly. "If I was interested in Michelle I wouldn't be here with you."

"I know."

"Then calm down and go to sleep."

He nodded again and took a few deep breaths, slowly drifting off to sleep as William ran his fingers through his hair soothingly. Within minutes he fell back into a calm, easy sleep.

A gently pair of lips roused Ronald from his sleep once more. He smiled and opened his eyes to find see William just above his. His glasses were placed gently on his nose and his vision cleared. He groaned and forced himself to sit up.

"Time to get up?" he whispered.

"Yes," William said. Ronald nodded slowly and William moved away. Ronald frowned. He was already dressed and ready for work. "Get up, have a shower and get dressed. You've got an hour."

"Yeah, thanks. I'll get on it."

He did as William said quickly and quietly. When he came out into the open living area William had a mug of coffee in his hands and just behind him on the side was Ronald's favourite mug. He grinned and bounced over, but before he could pick up the mug, William caught him by the chin and waist and pulled him up into a deep, heated kiss. Ronald groaned and started to unbutton William's shirt before remembering they had to work and slowly stepping back to take his coffee.

"Are you feeling better this morning?" William said gently.

"Better, yeah," he said. "Much better actually. You know, I guess I kind of get it now. It just... people leave, ok? Everyone always leaves." William nodded slowly. "I start feeling safe around them and they break my heart and leave and I end up alone again. People like it when I'm bright and smiling and laughing. If I start to actually go passed that... people get bored when I'm not what they want. Do you understand?"

William nodded. "I understand. I won't leave you, Ronald. I can see there's more to you, that's what I want. Do you think I'd be so shallow?"

"I just... I don't know..."

"Come on, we should get going. There was more snow over night, we need to go."

Ronald nodded and quickly pulled on his winter clothes and followed William out, taking great pride in locking the door with the brand new key William had made for him last night. When they got in Michelle and Grell were waiting- Grell actually on time for once- for some reason they were swept off to London almost the second Eric and Alan arrived, coffees still in hand. To Ronald's surprise they were outside a dress shop.

"I'm not wearing a dress," Alan snapped.

"We're here for us, silly," Grell laughed, banging on the door.

It opened and Nina smiled. "You're early, good. That gives me even longer to work my magic. Come in, come in."

"Who's she and why are we here?" Ronald hissed as Grell and Michelle ran in, followed by Eric who was almost dragging Alan. "Miss Galloway and Miss Grell don't need us to get dresses made."

"No," William said, ushering him inside. "She is Miss Nina Hopkins, one of the best human tailors in London-"

"It's far further than London," Nina exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere to grab Ronald from behind firmly. He dully noticed out the corner of his eye that Eric had his arms protectively around Alan. She human. She was no threat, just a little eccentric it seemed. "I am the greatest in the country. Right on fashion and a visionary. My outfits are always flattering and define the trends of the party seasons." He gasped, eyes snapping wide as the seamstress moved her hands over him. "What a cute little boy you are. Such a sweet young face and narrow little hips. Your shoulders are a little broad but we can work with that. I'm so glad you came to me."

"B-boss?" he said, throwing William as desperate glance.

"Miss Hopkins, we don't have long," William said.

"Of course," she said. "What's your name, little one?"

Ronald would have protested being called little but he couldn't find his voice while being groped by a stranger. "Puppy, answer the lady."

"R-Ronald..." he stuttered.

"Come, come," she said, pulling him towards the back but William put his arms gently around Ronald, holding him in place. "What now?

"You'll understand if we insist you deal with Sutcliff and Michelle first," William said.

"But-"

"Well, consider Mr Knox and Mr Humphries as something of an incentive if it helps you work quickly and properly," he said, sliding Ronald's collar away slightly.

Nina smiled, her gaze locking onto his exposed neck and shoulder. "Oh, so cute. I'll make a masterpiece for you."

"What about us?" Michelle snapped.

"Do you worry," she laughed, waving her hand dismissively. "All my works are masterpieces anyway. Come with me, Miss Sutcliff, we'll measure you first."

Grell followed after her and William sat Ronald on a couch with material off cuts over the back. Ronald frowned, noticing Michelle playing with a hat. She turned and set it down again before sitting on the other side of Ronald.

"She's the worst bit about these outfits," Eric grumbled and Alan nodded. "I'm not letting her put her hands on you any more than is necessary."

"Come here, Alan," Michelle giggled, picking up the bag Ronald had only just realised she was carrying. Alan sighed and walked over slowly, taking off his jacket and sitting next to her. "Don't worry, I'm a lot more careful than Grell."

Alan nodded, not looking impressed but not arguing. He seemed resigned to his fate. Ronald was just hoping that he wasn't expected to be wearing a dress too. William wouldn't be that cruel. Not to him. He leant up and kissed his jaw gently, trailing his lips up to meet William's. If he could put William in a good mood he could hopefully wriggle out of it.

"Don't get your hopes up, Mr Knox," William said firmly.

Ronald frowned and glanced over at Michelle and Alan. He was sitting patiently as Michelle brushed through his hair and wove in extensions. He was actually a little impressed; Alan's hair now fell roughly half way down his back and slightly wavy, the colour matched perfectly and it looked completely natural. If Ronald hadn't known it was fake he wouldn't have been able to tell. Actually, from behind he did look like a girl.

"You look like you're enjoying being fussed over, Mr Alan," Ronald said quietly.

"Well, at least she doesn't pull like Grell," Alan said. "You wait, Ronald, at least I know what to expect."

"Boss," he purred, snuggling up against him and tangling his fingers through his hair. "You wouldn't make me wear hair extensions and a dress and stuff, would you?" William frowned and tilted his chin up, glaring down into his eyes as Ronald pouted. "But I'd have to stay in those dormitories and I'd be away from you for _so_ long. And all those men would be gawking over me- because we all know I'm irresistible no matter what I'm in- and I don't know what I'd do with all of them trying to get me to-"

"Mr Knox, quiet." He lowered his head slightly but didn't argue. "As we explained to Slingby, there it's the safest place for you to be. I'll be keeping an eye on you and Michelle and Grell won't let anything happen to you."

Ronald folded his arms and waited quietly. William wasn't going to let up it seemed. He tried complaining more as Michelle got to work on his hair but William seemed to have stopped listening, although he did pay attention when Ronald said he wasn't going to get up for measurements. William forced him up and pushed him back into the fitting room. He pulled off his boots and stood on the small step and folded his arms. He wasn't going to let this happen. William wasn't getting him into a dress no matter what!

"Mr Knox," William snapped.

"No. I'm not some kid you can boss around and force into silly dresses," Ronald said, shaking his head and the blonde shoulder length locks getting in his face. "I'm not doing it."

"How old are you then, Mr Knox?" he said. Ronald opened his mouth to reply then shut it again. Nina was watching in fascination and he frowned. "Well? You do keep reminding me. Something about ten years at the academy."

"Thirteen..." he growled.

"I'm sorry? You'll have to speak up."

"Thirteen. I'm thirteen! I only spent eight years there. I graduated early and you know it, so stop that!"

"Only thirteen," Nina said, suddenly grabbing him from behind again. "No wonder you're so cute. You're rather well developed for your age, aren't you?"

"I..."

"Come now, we have to get these clothes off to get accurate measurements," she said, clapping her hands once then going to take off his jacket but Ronald stepped back. "Now, don't be silly. What is it with you boys and your dislike of being undressed? Mr Spears, I have another appointment at midday. If the young man won't remove his clothes I'll have to leave it if I want time to make everything required."

"Mr Knox-"

"Make me."

William smirked and Ronald took a nervous step back. He hadn't _meant_ it. Before he knew what was happening William had caught his mouth in a sweet, seductive kiss. He resisted for a few long moments, hearing Nina gasp and Grell squealing having appeared from nowhere, before giving in to it and letting his eyes flutter shut. He moaned softly against William's mouth as his boss slid off his jacket and tie in a few simple, easy movements before starting to unbutton his shirt.

"I should have thought of that," Alan whispered.

That was when Ronald remembered what was happening and tore back. "No."

William ignored his protest and finished undoing his shirt. Ronald gasped as Nina whipped it off and he suddenly felt incredibly cold until William wrapped his arms around him, reaching down and slowly undoing Ronald's belt and sliding his trousers down his thighs.

"Boss," he groaned as William's cold gloves slid over his skin.

"Now, do as you're told when you're told, Mr Knox," William said. "Don't start thinking you can disobey your elders."

"Hmm, and you are _so_ much older than me."

"How incredibly, beautiful," Nina cried, whipping out her tape measure. "You see, it's that jacket that makes your shoulders look so broad. Hold your arms out to your sides." He did so slowly, William still gently holding just lower than his hips. Nina ran her hands over his chest as she moved the tape measure along, lingering a little too long for Ronald's liking. He was only soothed by William's presence. "You've got such lovely smooth skin. And no hair on your body. Obviously I'm not the only one who appreciates the pleasures of a young supple body. Don't worry, I won't tell your secret. Society has such a silly view on relations. An older man with a young boy, what a scandal, but I don't blame you. Young beautiful boys are irresistible."

Ronald nodded dumbly. It was a reaper trait that they all had almost no hair on their bodies, especially the younger ones. He was such he didn't look _that_ young though. Most people put him between sixteen and eighteen depending on what he was wearing. He was sure he wasn't that young. He didn't know what to say about the age difference. He had never actually asked but he figured William was about one hundred or so. It was quite a big gap, but he'd never really thought about it before, he just knew William was older than him. But then, reapers lived a long time, eighty years or so wasn't that much of a big deal.

"No," William growled. "They're not. He's the only one."

Ronald squirmed uncomfortably, flushing red at William's words, as Nina laughed and continued to measure him, her hands wandering more than was strictly necessary. William didn't seem to mind that she was putting her hands all over him.

"Oh, what lovely proportions," Nina said, jotting down the final measurements. "Go, go and sit down, I have to get to work while my creative genius is overflowing with inspiration. I'll bring out some undergarments and shoes out for you in a moment, now go."

She ushered them out, patting Ronald's behind as she did, and finally William seemed to take offense at her roaming hands, putting his arms protectively around Ronald and throwing her a dirty look over his shoulder, helping Ronald slip on his coat to keep warm. He was tugged down onto William's lap again quickly and sighed, falling against William's chest, letting him play with his newly extended hair. It was kind of nice though.

"Are you really only thirteen, Ronald?" Alan said quietly, ignoring Grell and Eric braiding his hair- rather badly as well.

"Yeah, how old did you think I was?" Ronald said.

"I don't know. At least fifteen. We've known you five years and you know, the academy tends to go for ten, especially with people going into collection."

"You should grow your hair, Ron," Eric said. "It suits you."

"Here," Nina said, bringing out boxes. She handed them out and hurried off. "Tell me if there are any problems. I'll get you in to fit the dresses in a bit."

* * *

><p>By roughly midday, Ronald was sure he couldn't breathe, that he'd broken several ribs, that he was going to faint any second and that William- and the others for that matter- was enjoying seeing him like that far too much. Alan seemed used to it and resigned to it as Michelle and Grell finished sweeping up his hair and fastening it a few slides, perfectly matched to blend in, and a few golden silk flowers for decoration. He sighed and brushed his creamy dress- Nina had called the colour something ridiculous but are far as Ronald could tell it was cream- and shifted uncomfortably as Eric helped him on with a golden brown coat. Even Ronald had to admit, Alan made a beautiful girl.<p>

Grell, of course, was in red, looking completely comfortable on high heels, surrounded by mirrors and still trying on hats with Michelle- in equally high heels- who had on a dark emerald outfit with black and gold trim. The pair was still trying on hats and hairstyles and accessories. Ronald frowned and lowered his head. He didn't get how they could giggle and laugh like that while he was struggling to keep his breathing deep and even. And William had assured him the corset was nowhere near as tight as it should have been, only enough to give the appearance of a more feminine waist. He was pretty sure all the ruffling on the back powder blue outfit did that anyway.

"So, I guess you two are carrying all the boxes then," Michelle said, turning to William. "And we need somewhere to stay. And you've got to carry it back through the snow."

William frowned and adjusted the horrific hat- that Grell and Michelle had been squealing over- Ronald had been forced into. "William's not carrying anything. I can barely stand in this, I'm not letting go."

"I'm not carrying everything," Eric snapped.

"Now, what kind of butler would I be if I let such lovely ladies walk back through the snow with such heavy cargo?"

"Daniel!" Michelle cried.

She ran over and threw her arms around the demon. Ronald was sure no one should be able to move that fast in heels that high, let alone the entire outfit. Grell ran after her and hugged him too, although Ronald wasn't sure why. He was suddenly glad he had Grell and Michelle to watch over him while they were undercover. He was wearing significantly flatter heals to conceal the fact that he was taller than the other three and he was struggling. There was no way he could fight a demon in them, or even get out the way.

"It's good to see you're well, my lady," Daniel said with a deep, respectful bow. "The carriage is waiting. I'll load up the boxes, my lady. Come now, we should be on our way."

Ronald frowned and clung onto William's arm as they left the shop, stepping out into the snow. William wrapped a waist length woollen cape around his shoulders and helped him up into the waiting carriage. It took Ronald a few moments to even figure out how to sit down and given that reapers tended to walk the slight rocking of the carriage didn't help put him at ease. William kissed the back of his hand gently, which helped as much as anything would.

The others piled in and Ronald smiled weakly. He didn't really know how to be ladylike. Grell wanted to be a woman, he was capable of being ladylike when he wanted to be. Michelle had years of practise and had hidden herself as a noble woman since she'd left the reaper realm the first time and Alan was quiet and demure by nature, exactly what human men seemed to like. Ronald had no idea.

"Just be polite," Alan said, sitting across from him. "It's not hard. Be polite and kind and sweet. Human men don't like girls who threaten their position. Just act how you act with the bosses. Don't worry, it's not as hard as it seems." Ronald nodded slowly. "Just try to remember it all. Now they've got you in a dress once you'll be wearing it every time there's even the smallest excuse."

"No way," Ronald snapped, folding his arms. "I'm not doing this again."

"He said that the first time too," Eric laughed. "Admit it, sweetheart, you like it."

"I've just given up arguing," Alan replied.

The carriage moved and Michelle shifted slightly. "Someone should introduce humans to other ways of support that aren't restrictive."

"You're telling me," Ronald grumbled.

"Quiet, Veronica."

"Veronica? Since when did we decide-"

"Well what would you want to be called, hmm Ronnie?" Grell laughed.

"I- I-"

"I think it suits you, Miss Knox," William said quietly.

Ronald nodded and groaned, lowering his hat and head so no one could see him blushing as Grell and Michelle giggled and he just knew Eric was smirking. Ronald honestly couldn't see how his day could get any more humiliating but he was sure something would come up. Everything always seemed to get worse.

"So, I saw you two up in the woods yesterday," Michelle said.

And there it was.

"Yes," William said. "I felt it was getting a bit neglected. A shame given how much effort was put into it."

"Did you like our little make out spot, Ronald?" she laughed.

"Wait!" Grell cried. "You two- you and Will- used to be-"

"Yes, Sutcliff," he said with a sight, squeezing Ronald's hand gently. "When we were in the academy."

"As you well know, Will's grades weren't the best," Michelle said. "I was assigned in his fifth year to try and bring up his technique and act as a tutor. We kind of hit it off, you know? I mean, you've seen how damn adorable he was back then. He was the sweetest, cutest, shyest little fella."

"He wasn't sexy as hell until he started to pull himself up and grew a backbone though," Grell said.

"Yeah, but he was so cold after that. He didn't do what I said anymore. He suddenly had his own plans. I wasn't impressed. My point is, how cute are you two though? I heard you two talking."

"Oh dear," Ronald sighed.

"Why?" Eric said. "What did you two say?"

"Oh, oh hey," Michelle turned and banged on the side of the carriage. It slowed to a stop and Daniel opened the door. "I haven't seen my dear Undertaker in ages. Are any of you coming?"

"I am," Grell said.

"Yes, my ladies," Daniel said, offering his hand and helping Michelle then Grell delicately down into the snow.

"And it wasn't that important," Michelle laughed, turning to blow William a kiss. "Just how you two are star crossed lovers who've been pining after each other since the moment your gazes met across a crowded room. Like I said, not important."

She giggled and banged on the doors to the mortician's with Grell following and they disappeared into the darkness a moment later. Ronald kept his head as low as possible, wishing the earth would just open up and swallow him whole right then. Michelle had heard them...

Whatever god or forces were at work in the universe must hate him.

Another gentle squeeze drew his attention back to William. "I have no interest in Michelle. I've told you that. As she said, we changed."

"Isn't it adorable?" Eric muttered, eyes slightly narrowed.

"Eric," Alan snapped. "Behave. What did she mean? What did you two say?"

"I was just, you know, talking about the fact that I had a huge crush on one of my teachers," Ronald said quietly, smiling up at William. "It was his fault for calling me back after class to grope me."

"You make it sound so seedy, Miss Knox," William said perfectly straight faced. "I was hardly groping you, I was helping you with your stance."

"I'd find that easier to believe if you hadn't confessed to having erotic daydreams about me when I was a kid."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to. I know what you meant. Seriously, I thought he was paying attention to me because I was a good student. Turns out he wanted to throw me down and claim me as his the entire time. I'm having to question whether I earned my good grades or if the teacher being hot for me had something to do with it. Not that I'd have minded. I would have given anything for him to look at me like I mattered back then."

"You know I would never give you anything you didn't deserve."

"You grabbed me after class and started fondling me. What did I do to deserve that?"

"You were struggling. I helped you. You were the one who decided I was acting inappropriately."

Alan giggled and Ronald glared over for a moment, flushing red again. "You were pressed up against me, you had your hands all over me, whispering in my ear and just because I was too young at the time to realise just how badly you were behaving doesn't make it right. You even admitted if I hadn't been so young you would have taken full advantage of me. It's a good job I dyed my hair or you'd have had me way sooner."

"You make it sound like a bad thing," Alan said, tilting his head slightly. "You two love each other, why not have got together sooner?"

"We don't _love_ each other," Ronald said quickly. Alan frowned and glanced up at Eric. "I mean, it's not been long. I don't think there's any need to say _love_. We're not... it's not exactly... it's not that easy, right?"

Alan nodded slowly and Ronald lowered his gaze. He might have not been able to _say_ he loved William, but he was moving more towards thinking and feeling it the more he thought about it. But William didn't love him. He couldn't stand the idea- even if it was an idea at that stage- of admitting to loving him only to be turned down flat. That would just hurt too much.

Again his hand was squeezed and he glanced up. Ronald's glasses were taken from him and he frowned. A moment later much lighter, more delicate pair were placed on his nose. His frown deepened.

"What's wrong with my old glasses?"

"They're fine," Eric said. "Just not very feminine, Puppy."

Ronald nodded slowly, adjusting the new glasses. He didn't like them. They were far too breakable. He didn't like it at all. He wanted his old thick glasses back. William brushed his fringe gently and kissed his hand once more.

"You'll be fine, Miss Knox. I believe in you fully."

"Thank you. That means a lot."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Dawww, Ronnie is so cute this chapter. Poor thing. And Grell and Michelle are being fun and Darla's back and Will and Eric have a nice little fight. How fun is that? I've considered this, who would actually win? Eric or Will? I reckon Will, merely because Eric has a temper that would probably get the better of him and he'd do something stupid. That, and Alan would tell him off. Anyway, enough of my theories. Thank you for reviews and please keep them coming. Love you guys.

* * *

><p>For someone so light and acrobatic and agile when Ronald had been put in a woman's outfit he suddenly began like a newborn foal, wobbling around on long spindly legs he had no control over. They'd returned to Michelle's town house, Daniel had made arrangements to keep it somehow. William was sitting on a leather couch, watching Michelle, Daniel and Grell trying to teach Ronald had to transfer his natural grace to something so unusual. He almost smiled and Ronald wobbled again and Michelle and Grell caught him before he lost his balance completely.<p>

"This isn't going well, is it?" Eric muttered.

"He needs to be more confident," Alan said. "He's over thinking it, I think. He's so self conscious about it. Hey, what was all that about earlier?"

"What about?" William said, watching as Michelle pulled Ronald's shoulders back and down, forcing him to stand straight.

"Well, how quickly he denied you two having feeling for each other," Eric said. "I mean, he loves you, that's obvious. What's going on?"

"I wasn't aware he..." He frowned and glanced up at Ronald again. He was gripping Grell's arms and struggling to stay up. "You honestly think that he loves me?"

"Of course," Alan said. "So, why did he deny it?"

"Do you love him?" Eric growled.

William frowned and watched the beautiful blonde. All he wanted to do at that moment was to sweep Ronald up and throw him onto a bed- actually, he didn't really care, he wasn't fussy- and make love to the clumsy young reaper. His adorable stumbling and cruses made him want to put him arms around him and support him. He just needed to be close to Ronald right now. Anything to be close to him.

"Out," he said, getting up. They glanced at him and he folded his arms. "I said out. All of you. Now." He caught Ronald by his waist as he stumbled and gently helped him up. "Not you."

Ronald stared up at him dumbly, but didn't argue. The door shut and William glanced down at Ronald. He was simply stunning, even dressed like that. In fact, it was different, but not entirely unpleasant to see him like that. He flicked his death scythe to lock the door, then released Ronald and returned to the couch, watching him quietly. Ronald looked completely lost, still struggling just to keep his balance.

"Come here, Miss Knox."

Ronald frowned, looking like he'd asked the impossible. He held out his hands pleadingly. "Help me?"

"No," William said, slipping off his jacket and laying it over the arm of the couch. "Come here and I'll let you take off those shoes." He offered Ronald his hand, more of an encouraging gesture than anything since Ronald was nowhere near close enough to reach it. "I might even let you take off a bit more."

That seemed to clinch the decision. Ronald stuck out his tongue in concentration and pulled himself up, slowly stepping forwards. It was only a few sweeping strides before he could take William's hand but Ronald didn't seem confident enough to take anything more than baby steps.

"That's it," William said as he managed to take slightly longer, more confident steps. "Just a little further."

Finally Ronald's fingers brushed his. William got up as Ronald took the final step and grasped his hand. He wrapped his arm around Ronald's waist, gently drawing him closer and stepping away from the couch. Ronald seemed to move instinctively with him, as if dancing. That was interesting. He'd never thought of Ronald as being able to dance. The basics were taught at the academy just in case they ever had to blend in undercover. Not many paid attention to it though. Ronald was incredibly graceful at time though.

William slowly took Ronald's hand and swept him across the floor. He was a gentleman and had been taught well- Michelle liked to dance and had taught him but no one needed to know that- so it was easy and smooth for him. To his utter amazement and pleasure, Ronald didn't stumble or trip but moved with him naturally, slowly shifting his hand up to his shoulder. William's gaze softened. He just needed to stop over thinking, just as Alan had said.

"How long do I have to wear this?" Ronald whispered.

"A few days at the most," William replied. "Just until something happens."

"What happens if nothing happens? How long do we wait?"

"We have in just under a week almost two hundred people are scheduled to die and we're under orders not to lose a single soul without being able to explain why. We'll have you out by then. Besides, you're getting the hang of it now."

"It's no wonder human women are so quiet and unthreatening, they can hardly breath," Ronald groaned. "Men must put them in these things to keep them down. Must all be kind of sadistic too."

"Actually," William said. "The corset enhances the woman's sexuality." He stopped and tilted Ronald head up gently as he flushed red. "By bringing in the waist, it pushes up the bust and exaggerates the hips in comparison."

"How can you say that with a straight face?" he said.

"Practise, my dear lady." He lifted Ronald's hand and kissed his palm gently. "If it helps, you make a beautiful young woman."

Ronald giggled. "It doesn't, but thank you anyway."

"Ronald..." He frowned and lowered his head slightly. "Slingby and Mr Humphries think you're in love with me." The blonde in his arms tensed instantly. "Are they right?"

"No," Ronald said, suddenly tearing out of his hold and walking away. "No, they're wrong. Why on earth would they..." He shook his head quickly and turned away. "No."

"Ronald?" William said quietly.

He sighed and struggled to sit down comfortably. He took a moment to get off his hat and set it down on the side table. Again William tried his hardest not to smile as Ronald argued with the jacket as well. He was so adorably awkward. He walked over slowly and sat next to the blonde, gently running his hand through his hair.

"Tell me again, and this time try not to sound like your lying," he said firmly.

"I- I'm not-" He stopped and sighed, lowering his head slowly and playing with the fabric of the skirt. "This would be easier if I didn't feel so stupid."

"You should act professionally no matter how you feel."

"Talking about love is hardly professional, especially not while wearing... _this_." William remained quiet, just watching him and adjusting his glasses. Ronald frowned and played with his own glasses- he didn't seem to be getting used to them very quickly- and turned away. After a few moment long silent moments, Ronald sighed. "You told Miss Galloway you didn't love me. What's the big deal?"

Of course. That was why Michelle had asked again. She knew what he'd say and she was in the perfect position to see out the door. Ronald had shown up only moments later. He'd been listening outside the door. Of course he'd heard. He sighed and leant tipped Ronald's chin up, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Ronald reacted as always, reaching up into his hair and pressing close against him.

"You shouldn't have been eavesdropping," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Ronald said, leaning against him. "I get worked up sometimes. Mr Alan says it's because I'm still young. I'm just not as in control as you, I guess. I feel what I feel, you know, and I can't help it. I can't put on that cold mask and act like I don't care."

"You were doing rather well until you tried to deny it," William said. "It's alright, Ronald. You don't have to be something you're not. You don't have to be cold and in control all the time, that's not your job."

"I don't," the blonde said firmly, his hands tightening around his shirt. William frowned. He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone. "I don't love you. I'm not in love with you."

William sighed and gently kissed his cheek. "It's alright, Ronald. It's alright."

"No, no it's not."

"Why not?" Ronald sniffled and closed his eyes as William brushed his cheek. "Don't cry. Don't you dare cry, I hate it when you cry, Ronald."

"I'm sorry." He sighed and wiped his eyes, forcing a weak laugh. "It's not exactly ladylike is it?" He stood quickly, picking up his jacket and hat. "I should go and find Miss Galloway and Miss Grell."

He offered a small bob curtsey- which amused William incredibly with how much he'd actually picked up- and hurried towards the door. William frowned and called to him softly. He turned.

"There's no need to suffer in silence, Miss Knox," he said. "You have nothing to be ashamed of and I wouldn't turn my back on you." Ronald nodded slightly. "It's taken long enough to get you comfortable around me. I wouldn't want to start taking backwards steps." Again Ronald nodded. "And send Slingby in."

He hurried off and a few moments later Eric strode in and sat next to him. The tall blonde was grinning. "Ron's looking better already. What did you do?"

"It's as Mr Humphries said. He needed to stop thinking about it," William said. "And he vehemently denies having any feelings for me."

"You believe him?" Eric laughed.

"No. I don't think I do."

"Stupid kid." He sighed and shook his head. "He's an idiot, you know. I mean, he's a genius, but he's so stupid sometimes. I think it's his age. He's still young, he doesn't know what he's doing in the world yet."

"I'm not sure if you're being friendly or protective."

"A bit of both, just don't tell anyone about the friendly part. And you never did answer us."

"About what?"

"Whether you love him or not?"

"I'm not sure that's any of your business, Slingby."

Eric smirked. "Of course not. What's did you want me for anyway? Or did you just want to chat?"

"You realise how much work this is going to be?" William said.

"Two hundred souls at the end of the week, I know," Eric said with a shrug. "But we should have Alan and Ron out by then and Sutcliff and Galloway can deal with anything else, right? All we have to do is worry about not going insane."

William frowned. He made it sound so simple. They horror church wasn't known for simple, clean deaths. Eric knew that. He must have. William couldn't forget the last time they were there, he highly doubted Eric could simply forget either. The only thing he could think of to explain Eric's attitude was that he made it a joke to stop himself thinking about it too much. He still had nightmares about it. That was another of those things he'd never tell anyone if he could help it. He couldn't imagine Eric was so much stronger mentally than him that it didn't affect him. He supposed having Alan to comfort him helped.

"Hey," Eric said, waving a hand in front of his eyes. "London to Mr Grumpy."

"What?" William said.

"Oh, you're back with me," he laughed. "What were you thinking about?"

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing."

"Grumpy?"

"No. It to be grumpy you'd have to actually have feelings."

"I hope you weren't too attached to your job, Slingby," William snapped. "You're not going to have it much longer if you keep that up."

"There it is," Eric laughed.

"What is?" he said, adjusting his glasses again.

"What Ronald sees in you," he said. He smirked and shrugged. "He obviously likes jerks with no sense of humour."

"No one's perfect. Mr Humphries seems fond of egotistical idiots."

Eric's smirk vanished and he glared over. "You know, you're lucky I let you near Ron."

"Let? You _let_ me near him? It seems even I have underestimated your ego, Slingby."

"You should be nicer to me, William," Eric snapped, folding his arms. "Try to remember who's opinion Ron values most; who he runs to when he's upset and confused, who he asks for advice, who he trusts above everyone. I _could_ rip you two apart and turn him against you if I really wanted to."

"And it seems you've overestimated your influence."

"You're lucky I know how much Ron loves you," he said, turning away again with a lazy grin. "I know him well enough to see it every time he looks at you. That's why I kindly overlook how much you under appreciate me- that and I kind of respect you- so don't push your luck. Stop upsetting him."

"I'm hardly _trying_ to upset him," William said.

"He's young and sensitive, he takes everything seriously even if it doesn't seem like it. He gets depressed and worked up over bad news and good news gets him all giddy and happy. He's tries to be all grown up and not let things affect him too much so he forces that big smile that everyone loves just to put them at ease. You should know this by now." William frowned and glanced at him. "What? You thought I didn't know?"

"He didn't seem particularly keen to give up anything."

"You hate it, don't you? That I'm always going to have a hold on him you can't match."

"I'm still your boss, Slingby, remember that," William hissed.

Eric laughed. "Don't worry about it, I have Alan. Hate it as much as you like, I'm not a threat, I don't see any point in breaking you up, it would do no one any good. And you _do_ love him, don't you?"

"If you're not interested in talking about work, you should get back to Mr Humphries, don't you think?"

Eric laughed again and William clenched his fists. He didn't want to talk about this with Eric of all people. He was right though, he did hate how Eric always knew Ronald better. Nothing he could do would ever break Eric's hold over the little blonde. Something else bugged him too. While he knew it was true that Eric's world revolved around Alan, he couldn't help but wonder what happened if- _when_ Alan died. It would destroy Eric and Ronald, of course. There was still a nagging in the back of his mind, people did strange things when they were grieving, it wasn't unheard of for people to try and find comfort in others. Would Eric continue to see Ronald as a little brother figure if he could no longer live for Alan?

"William, you love him, right?"

"What does it matter to you?" William snapped, rattled by his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Oh hush, Ronnie," Grell laughed, adjusting the angle of Ronald's hat as he squirmed. "We're going to the school this evening, you have to look comfortable and pretty. I bet Will likes it."<p>

Ronald frowned and batted him away only for Michelle to tug on his jacket. He was getting sick of this. It was the last thing he needed after what had happened with William. He sighed let them fuss. Arguing was doing no good. It hadn't so far.

"Are we sure this requires all four of us?"

"For the last time, yes," Michelle said.

"Little girls should be seen and not heard, Ronnie," Grell said, folding his arms. "You should remember that. You're not nearly old enough to be talking back to us."

"You're about a hundred years too young."

"Just 'cause you're screwing Will doesn't give you the right to tell us what to do, you know."

"You need to learn some respect, Ronald."

"I hate to say it but they're right, Ronald," Alan said quietly. "Human ladies are generally nice and quiet and completely agreeable."

"Poor them," Ronald groaned.

"Well, not all of them," Michelle giggled. "If you're lucky enough to attend a party you might meet the Marchioness Midford. She's so beautiful and powerful, but a little bit scary and strict."

"You're a reaper, how are you scared of a human?" Alan said, folding his arms.

"You haven't met her. She's as beautiful as she is scary. She turns up loads there from what I've heard. She firmly believes that no matter how a young woman is in private she must be perfectly polite and respectful in public. One must always be proper after all."

"Waaaaiiiit," Grell said. "I know who she is!" He giggled and wiggled his hips in excitement. "She's the aunt of Sebas-" Alan and Ronald glared up at him and he stopped. "The Phantomhive brat. This isn't fair!" He pouted and folded his arms. "I would have thought you three at least would give me some slack on that rule."

"Yeah right," Ronald said. "William has superhuman hearing. He'll know. And if we let you say it we'll get punished too."

"Awww! You guys are so mean. Will would n-" There was a thud in the next room and they glanced at the door. "I'm sure it's nothing."

There was another thud, louder this time and a crash. Alan frowned. "We should probably check on them."

Ronald nodded and hurried over to push open the doors just in time to see Eric manage to roll William from over him and shove him to the ground, drawing back his fist.

"Eric!" Alan snapped.

Eric looked up and in his moment of distraction William tossed him off again. The blonde landed on his feet and turned just in time to take a well aimed kick from William, sending him slamming into the far wall. Not that it kept him down for long. Within seconds he was up and lunged for William again. Only this time Alan stepped in his way, folding his arms and glaring up at him, daring him to try and go around him. Ronald grabbed William's arm and pulled him back slightly.

"Come on, boss," he whispered. "This isn't like you."

"What on _earth_ is going on?" Alan said.

"He started-" Alan frowned. "I didn't-" He tilted his head up slightly. "I mean, it wasn't-" His foot tapped. "Stop looking at me like that."

Ronald frowned. William was shaking, his fists clenched tightly but his face was perfectly straight. What on earth had Eric said to make William so angry? This wasn't like him at all. He glanced over at Eric, who was still struggling to get out an answer under Alan's glare. Grell was standing between them giggling to himself.

"Where are Michelle and her demon hiding?" William said thought clenched teeth.

"Umm, they were right there," Alan said, glancing at the door. "They can't have gone far."

"I wouldn't bet on it," Grell laughed. "She's pretty sneaky. Now, what were you boys fighting about?"

"It doesn't matter," Eric growled. He turned and strode out with Alan following closely. He sneered and tossed William a cold glance over his shoulder. "I'll take that as a yes though."

William's scythe shot out with a snap and Eric had to step back, pulling Alan with him to avoid it blades. Ronald pulled him back as much as he could, completely stunned as Eric and William glared at each other. After a few long moments, William pulled back his scythe and adjusted his glasses. Eric turned away and he and Alan left with the brunette scolding Eric for losing his temper.

"Boss?" Ronald said quietly. William didn't show any signs of acknowledgement. "William?"

He frowned and glanced down, slowly straightening his hair. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I wasn't saying anything," he snapped. "What was all that about?"

"It's not important," William said. He drew Ronald close and tilted up his chin. "Get out, Sutcliff." He pecked Ronald's lips. Ronald was a little unsure if William would want him close after what had happened earlier, but was reassured as William drew him in. Grell giggled and he glared up at him. "Sutcliff!" He jumped and stood straight. "If you have nothing better to do, go and find Michelle."

"Oh Will," he cooed. "You're in such a bad mood. You're so sexy when you're angry. Ohhhh, I just want to-"

"Whatever you just want to do, don't. Instead, do as you're told and find Michelle!"

"Alright, alright..."

He carried on talking but William didn't seem to have noticed as he claimed Ronald's lips firmly. Ronald reached up, pressing himself to William as always, just wanting to be close to him. He tangled his fingers into his hair, messing it up just as quickly as it had been straightened. Grell's footsteps moved away and Ronald was sure he was leaving but as William pulled up his skirt the footsteps stopped.

"Sutcliff," William snarled, tossing away Ronald's hat and pulling down the neat bun that Michelle and Grell had just finished. "Get out!"

Ronald kissed his jaw softly, trying to get back his attention. "Boss. Ignore him. Come here. Get me out of these things." He slid his lips down against William's neck. "Please."

The door shut and locked and William finally returned his attention to Ronald. "You'll only have to put them on again."

"I'll make a deal."

"I'm still your superior, you know you don't get special treatment on the job."

"There has to be something I can do to convince you to let me off."

"I'll let you know."

"Just get them off me, _please_. You need the stress relief as much as I need to breathe. Just get me out of this stuff."

"How unladylike, Miss Knox."

Ronald growled and dragged him down into a hot, rough kiss, not caring if it was unladylike or if he was breaking cover or anything else. When he was in William's arms he could feel like he was loved. He knew William had seen right through him but he couldn't say it. He believe William wouldn't leave him just for saying it but every time he started thinking he could love someone they tore him apart. He didn't learn his lesson. He _never_ learnt his lesson. He just let himself fall into the same old patterns; he'd start to care, he'd get his heart torn out and he'd find himself partying and getting drunk and letting others use him while he tried to pull himself together again.

The room spun and Ronald found himself lying back on the couch, which, under further inspection actually appeared to be a chaise longue- although why he was thinking about it as William's lips slid down his jaw was beyond him. He tipped his head back and exposed his throat, struggling with the damn jacket again as William took full advantage. He hated the outfit more and more. Without thinking, he caught William's chin and pulled him up to gaze into his eyes.

"Ronald?"

He hoped William was going to be different. He so desperately wanted William to be different from to everyone else.

"Stress relief..." he whispered

"I'm sorry?" William said.

"Stress relief," Ronald repeated. "That's all I am to you. A pretty little trophy lover who adores you and lies down for you when you need to let off steam."

William actually looked hurt and Ronald frowned. "You stupid boy. Stop putting yourself down. I am not that dishonest or shallow and you should know that. Now stop it and let me do you the favour of getting you out of this pretty little outfit while we still have a few hours."

There was a note of discomfort in his voice that made Ronald turn away guiltily as William began to unbutton Ronald's shirt. He sighed softly and William ran his tongue along his neck causing him to squirm and giggle. William was ridiculously good at this. Within moments Ronald was stripped to his underwear and the blonde decided William was a little _too_ good at removing women's clothes. And, as always, Ronald was nearly naked before William even considered removing his own clothes. There was something more gentle in his movements now though. It reminded Ronald a lot of their first few nights together, how soft and careful William had been. It was almost loving. It really wasn't hard to close his eyes and forget that he'd heard William saying he didn't love him.

Ronald loved William. He was sure of that now. And whether William loved him back or not, he didn't really care, as long as he still wanted him.

* * *

><p>"Did you think I didn't know, Darla dear?" Michelle said quietly, leaning back against Daniel's chest as he gently put his arms around her shoulder. "I did teach you everything you know."<p>

Darla folded her arms and pushed a piece of hair from her eyes. "You have no right to say anything, Galloway. What I did was nothing compared to your stunts."

"No," she laughed. "You're small and petty compared to me."

She smirked and tilted her head back, glancing over Daniel's shoulder and Grell was sure she looked right at him and winked. He was hiding around the corner of the street, watching them arguing, just like William had ordered him to- even if he had been far more interested in Ronald at the time and he should have just ignored them both and let them get on with their games- and he'd decided it was better for him to wait and watch.

"You can't prove anything anyway," Darla snapped.

"True, true," Michelle said. "Or can I?"

"I was careful. I destroyed all evidence. You can't prove a thing. Why do you think I had them hand over your files?"

"Undertaker knew. He knows all about you, dear. I've told him everything, and given him everything."

"Oh come on. One word from me about you and your _butler_ and you'll be executed."

"Anything happens to me Undertaker will go to Lucy and you'll be joining me in Hell, _partner_."

"Some mortician? You think I'm afraid of some human mortician? Please," Darla laughed. "You're losing your touch, Galloway."

"Hmm, I suppose," Michelle said. "Or maybe I'm better than I've ever been. Oh, and by the way, he never loved you, he doesn't love you and he never will. Give it up. You're pathetic. There's nothing worse than a desperate suitor. I'll see you later, Daniel."

"Yes, my lady," Daniel said.

Michelle turned and strode straight towards Grell, linking their arms and walking away. Grell glanced over his shoulder and saw Daniel and Darla arguing. He dug his feet in and tried to turn and see what they were saying but Michelle held on surprisingly tightly.

"What was all that about, Shelly?" he said.

"Oh, didn't you know?" Michelle giggled. "He didn't do it."

"Mr Thomas?" She nodded. "Shelly, did you frame him and get his record edited too?"

"Don't be silly, Grell," she said. "That would be bad. Want to hear the gossip?"

"Of course I do!"

"She was the mastermind behind it all. She framed him into framing me working on the theory that if he stopped me, she'd then step in and point out that he was the one who hired me, thereby getting rid of me and him and then Will would be the next in line for his job and she'd be her assistant."

"She's in love with Will?"

"Duh."

"How do we prove it?"

"We can't yet, but we will. Like I've always said, I don't like being the one being used. Don't tell Will about this. He'll get worked up over someone innocent dying."

Grell nodded. He'd probably get obsessive too. "Is that why she hated Ronnie so much?"

"Probably."

"They're being naughty in your drawing room, you know."

"Somehow I'm not surprised."

He grinned as a wicked idea sprung to mind and he pulled Michelle into an empty side street between two small houses, slamming her against the wall. The brunette gave a yelp and Grell bit down on her neck, licking away the drops of blood as Michelle pushed against his chest.

"Grell!" she snapped. "Get off!"

"Why don't we be naughty too, Shelly?" Grell giggled. "I know you want to."

Michelle narrowed her gaze and this time it was Grell yelping as she spun him and shoved him against the wall so hard he cracked his head against the bricks. He grinned as Michelle pressed her arm against his throat, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Now you listen to me you, you twisted psychotic idiot," she hissed. "I don't know who the hell you think you are but I am not some little whimpering brat who sits and takes treatment like that I you know it. I've told you, it's not happening."

"You say that," Grell laughed. "But you like it. You kissed me, remember?"

"Shut _up_."

"Aww, Shelly, so cruel. I know what you want though."

"I don't want what you think I do any more than Will did, Grell. Try to remember that." She turned and strode off, adjusting her collar to hide Grell's bite. "We should get home, shouldn't we? They'll start thinking we're up to something. Or, you know, I'm up to something."

Grell growled and folded his arms, stomping after her. She wasn't playing fair! At least he was open and honest about his feelings. Everyone else was so stuffy. He wasn't even sure who was more infuriating, William who cruelly turned him down every time without fail or Michelle who was mean enough to play with him and give in sometimes then slap him away. He wasn't sure which was crueller either. He ran to catch up with Michelle and they walked back slowly through the snow.

"So," Michelle said. "What was all the noise with Will and Eric?"

"Oh, they got in a fight," Grell said, his mood picking up again. "Eric must have said something serious to get Will to snap."

"Yeah, I've never known Will start a fight without... Ohhh, he's close with Ronald, right?"

Grell's eyes widened and he clapped his hands. "How cute!"


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I got pulled out to a fancy dinner. Love fancy food, hate having to dress up. However, to make up for it, some actual plot. I love the way Eric and Will interact. They're so much fun. And the weirdness begins. I would love lots of reviews please, and thanks for all the lovely reviews so far.

* * *

><p>"Eric," Ronald cried. "Eric, don't!" Eric didn't look up. "Eric, please, don't!"<p>

Eric just leant his forehead against his, gently running his hand through his hair. Ronald was shaking uncontrollably, Eric's arm wrapped firmly around his waist, his scythe pressed against the side of his leg as a silent threat. Ronald didn't dare fight him. Eric had him caught and there was no way he was letting him go.

_"Oi, Puppy."_

"I'm sorry, Ronald," he whispered. "But he's dying. I won't lose him, even if it's you. Just one more, Ronald. I only need one more and I can save him."

"Eric, whatever you need to save Alan you know I'll help you," he said, trying to pry him away gently as he could. "Let me go and I'll help. Please."

"You know I can't do that," Eric said, gently drawing him closer and kissing his nose gently. "Just one more soul and I can save him. One thousand innocent souls, and I just need one more. And you are so innocent, aren't you?" Ronald whimpered as his words sunk in and a few tears slipped down his cheek. He'd never been so scared. Eric, who had always protected and comforted him, was going to kill him. Eric smiled and brushed away his tears. "You know how it feels, don't you? To love someone that much."

"Please, Eric, please." He was begging. He didn't know what else to do. "Alan will hate this, you know that. Even if he can forgive everything else, you know he couldn't forgive you if you killed me. We're his right? His pretty blondes, you're going to... please, Eric, there has to be something I can do. I'll help you find someone else. Let me go. If William finds out about this you'll be killed."

_"Ron."_

"It has to be you, Ronald," he said. He tipped his head up and gently kissed away his tears. "I'll be killed for everything I've done but it's worth it for him. He'll live and he'll recover." He sighed and gently covered Ronald's lips with his for a moment. "William will kill me personally for this but you shouldn't be sad. At least you got to know what it's like to be loved."

"No, he doesn't- that doesn't matter, Eric, you have to stop this."

_"Ron, I'm here."_

"He does. He loves you and you love him. That's good though. Maybe they'll help each other through it."

"Eric-"

_"Ronald, come on, wake up. We're here."_

"It'll be quick, Ronald. I promise. I won't let you suffer."

Eric's mouth covered his once more, slowly bringing Ronald close against him. There was little more than a scratch against his back and a strange burning sensation but Ronald knew what had happened. Eric's scythe cut across his back with one easy movement. There wouldn't be any blood, no wound, no signs of any struggling. Eric was one of the best for that. He could kill by simply removing the soul and he'd leave no other signs. Very few reapers could do it like Eric could. Most left at least some sort of mark. His body gave out within the second, the world darkened and he fell back, only held up by Eric's arms around him. Everything was fading to nothing.

_"Ronald."_

"I'm sorry, Ronald."

Ronald gasped and opened his eyes to almost darkness. Eric and Alan were leaning over him, both looking worried. After a moment, Eric sighed and reached out to stroke his cheek but Ronald struggled away, pressing against the wall, his heart pounding.

"Ronald," Alan said quietly, gently wiping his tears away. "You had a bad dream, it's ok. No one's going to hurt you."

He sighed and nodded. The pair sat either side of him and Ronald snuggled up with them. He was still shaking and sweating, and there were a few tears slipping down his cheeks, but he was right. It was just a dream. Eric would never hurt him.

"What were you dreaming about?" Alan said.

"You remember the stories about the Thorns being cured by collecting a thousand souls?"

Alan nodded. "It's just an old story, Ronald."

"Yeah but..." He glanced up at Eric who frowned. "What if someone did believe it?"

"It's a story, Ronald," Eric said firmly. "If there was any validity to it we'd know."

"Desperate people do desperate things."

"I'd never hurt you and I'd never disappoint Alan like that," he snapped. "Do you honestly think... I would _never_ hurt you."

"Not even to save Alan?" Ronald said.

"Well, I-"

"You would," he said.

"Ronald, no," Alan said firmly. "No one is dying to save me." Ronald nodded dumbly and Alan cupped his cheek, turning his face. "Look at me, Ronald." He looked up slowly even though his vision was blurred without his glasses. "I promise, Ronald. Eric would never do that, even if we believed the story was true. Taking other people's lives to save mine isn't an option, and never yours."

"This is what this place does," Eric said, turning Ronald to face him. "It affects everyone differently. If you let it then it will turn us against each other and make you doubt everything. Don't let it. Don't start doubting the people who love you."

Ronald nodded slowly, trying to calm himself. For the first time ever he didn't want Eric and Alan to be there comforting him. He wanted William.

"Where's the boss?" he whispered.

"Watching over the church," Eric said. "I'm supposed to be watching you two _and_ Michelle and Grell. Although, I'd much rather be here with these two beautiful young women." Alan giggled softly and Ronald nodded. "Besides, I doubt this place will show any visible effects on them."

Ronald nodded. "This whole place just feels... _wrong_, you know?"

"Yeah," he said gently. "It gets worse the closer you get to the church."

"Anything happened yet?"

"It's only been a few hours, Ronald, give it time," Alan said quietly. "It's a week at most."

"I hate this."

Eric sighed and stood up. Alan sat up straighter and folded his arms. "Where are you going?"

"I have to check on the other two idiots," Eric said quietly. "Look after the kid, sweetheart." Alan nodded. "And, Ron, he _does_ love you. He might not be able to say it, but he damn near knocked me out for suggesting otherwise." Alan frowned and folded his arms, looking a little sceptical, giving Ronald the distinct feeling that there was far more to William and Eric's fight than that. Eric had probably said it differently. "You just need to draw it out of him."

Ronald nodded slowly. He hoped Eric was right. He just had to figure out what to do about him. He watched him go and lay down as Alan returned to his bed. He sighed and Ronald closed his eyes slowly, wishing William was there. Everything felt so wrong and they'd only been there a few hours. He didn't know how he'd do a week of this.

He was shaken awake before he knew it. He opened his eyes slowly to see Grell and Michelle above him. For one brief moment it all seemed like a dream. He sat up slowly and ran his hand through his hair. He groaned, realising it was still shoulder length. It wasn't all a horrible dream. He stood rubbed his eyes and went for his glasses but Grell and Michelle grabbed him and pulled him up. Next thing Ronald knew he was pushed against one of the posts of his bed and Alan clamped a hand over his mouth to cover his cries as they pulled on a corset. He barely had a moment to think before his hair was pulled up and he was forced into a plain blouse and skirt.

"Guys," he groaned. "What time is it?"

"Six," Alan said. "Your hair does look lovely, _Veronica_."

"Shut up, _Alana_."

"Alana?" Grell said. "That's not very creative."

"It's what we're going with," Michelle said. "Come on, blondie, breakfast time."

Ronald groaned. "I don't want to."

"Come on, you've got a hard day of leaning ahead of you," Alan said. "And I'm sure you're going to have problems, so at least enjoy breakfast."

* * *

><p>William and Eric watched from the roof of one of the dormitories as a teacher smacked a cane across Ronald's hands. He stifled a cry and snatched his hands away. The class was out in the grounds learning about tea parties. Ronald looked completely out of his depth. It was just after lunch and Eric and William had been watching out of sight all day. Ronald had the cane cracked across his hands twenty seven times already. He behaved surprisingly well, just kept making mistakes.<p>

Ronald folded his hands in his lap as Grell giggled. William frowned. He seemed to be behaving himself and acting slightly less flamboyant and more dainty than normal. Eric was watching Alan most the time but William had noticed his gaze flickering uncertainly over to Ronald at times. The pair hadn't really spoken since the day before when they'd fought. William had given him his orders and ignored him most the rest of the time.

"I trust nothing happened last night."

"Ron had a bad dream, Alan had a mild attack, Sutcliff sounded like he was having a creepy sex dream involving you and that demon that I didn't want to ask about and Galloway stayed up nearly all night polishing her scythe," Eric said with a shrug. "I asked her, she said it was covered in innocent blood. Ron was talking about the Thorns and the thousand souls. He dreamt I'd kill him to save Alan."

"You would," William growled. "You'd kill any of us to save Mr Humphries."

Eric snarled. "I wouldn't. I would kill Sutcliff and Galloway and if I had to I'd kill you, but not Ron."

"You say that now, Slingby," he said coldly. "But I honestly don't believe you. If you could save Mr Humphries, if the only way to cure him of the Thorns was to kill Mr Knox, you would."

"No," he hissed, lunging forwards and slamming William on his back, his fist around his throat. "I would never hurt him." He sighed and let him go. "Damn it, we're not even close to that bloody church and it's getting to me. Sorry, William, I guess."

William sat up and straightened his tie and hair. "It's fine, Slingby. We both know what the church does to people."

"I wouldn't hurt Ron," Eric said firmly. William frowned, glancing over. He did sound absolutely certain. "Even if it was the only way to save Alan, I don't think I could. Alan would never forgive me to start, he would never talk to me again. I know Alan is dying, I know the chances of saving him are slim to none just like you know if there was anything I could do I would be doing it already, but do you know what gets me through the darker moments, when I remember that Alan's going to die and I'll have nothing left?"

"Go on then."

"I know that Ronald is going to be so completely torn up that he'll need me there. I'm not like you, William, I can't live for work and I can't just mess around like Grell. I live for Alan. If I lose him, I only have Ron left. I won't lose them both."

"Is that why you're so against my relationship with Mr Knox?" William said.

"I won't allow you to hurt him," Eric snapped. "I've been looking after that kid since Grell dragged him in and you've had more of an effect on him than anyone. So get your act together."

"Don't order me around, Slingby," he said firmly.

There was another crack and they glanced down to see Ronald giving a sharp cry and pulling his hands away again as the teacher scolded him on proper etiquette. Eric chuckled and William frowned, pulling out his death list. He frowned and stood.

"We've got a soul in five minutes inside the church."

"Ah, seriously?" Eric groaned, getting up as well. "Shouldn't one of us stay here to watch over them? At least that way only one of us actually has to go in there."

"No, we should both go," he said. "They'll be alright for now. We don't know what's waiting for us there, anyway. There are seven deaths in quick secession. We need to get this done quickly no matter what's happening. Let's go."

"Fine."

They walked down to the church without anyone paying them much attention. It was a beautiful building. One of the stories about it was that the man who designed it became so obsessed with it and making it right that his wife killed herself and their kids inside, swearing she would never move on until it was destroyed, so he would love her again. William found it silly, but then humans acted irrationally so often.

The pair entered the church through back door and almost instantly a cold wave of dread wash over William. The air felt heavy and clammy, so much so that William had to shift his jacket slightly, undoing his top button and loosening his tie, although he noticed Eric shivered and pulled his jacket tighter.

A small class of younger girls were in there, sitting and being taught what seemed to be literature. Eric and William climbed up the stairwell to a few pews up on the second floor, watching from the shadows as the lesson continued. For reapers they were badly hidden, but humans couldn't see them. Everything felt so close and heavy around William, an invisible force pressing against his head. He closed his eyes for a moment and rubbed his temples.

Eric swore quietly and William glanced up. The blonde nodded up at the heavy decorative chandelier. There was a shadow around the chains. That was strange. If William didn't know better he'd think it looked like a blank cinematic record.

"That's not possible, right?" Eric whispered.

"Not that I know of," William replied. "But it would appear that it _is_ possible."

"What do we do then?"

"We do what we always do," he said. "We collect the souls."

"Ronald needs to know you love him."

"We're not talking about this."

"William. We've worked together for years, whether you like it or not I like to think there's at least a little respect here. He's denying how he feels about you because he doesn't want to hear that you don't love him back. If you don't tell him sooner rather than later he's going to leave."

"Slingby-"

"I mean it. He's one of these kids who prefer to give up hope and leave rather than carry on hoping be more hurt when it finally ends."

"Slingby-"

"Just tell hi-"

"Slingby, the souls."

"Right."

There was a crash and screams. They glanced down. Eric jumped over the railings and quickly and quickly dealt with the first of the records without incident and William stamped the page completed. Annabelle Margret Grey, aged twelve, died of... well, if didn't really matter that the book said she died of head trauma, her body was no a bloody mess on the floor, crushed under the heavy chandelier, having taken the worst hit. The next two were the ones who's been caught by the falling chandelier but her had escaped an instant death. No one really noticed them in the panic and confusion. The next girl tripped and was trampled in the panic. After that there were a few who'd been caught by falling rubble and they took a little longer before collapsing.

He stamped the last soul and complete and Eric was looking down at a small brunette. William frowned and checked through the papers.

"Slingby," he said. Eric didn't turn and William tapped his shoulder. He jumped and looked up. "We have a problem." Eric frowned and he showed him Annabelle's page. It was black. "You collected her soul correctly, didn't you Slingby?"

"Of course I did," Eric snapped. "I know how to do my job. Nothing on my list has ever done that before."

"Well, check your list then," William said. Eric grumbled and pulled out his own death list, flicking through the pages. "Never done it before, hmm?"

"Shut up," Eric growled, checking the other pages. "What does that mean anyway? They go blank when they've been stolen and the writing goes red if there's something wrong, right? There's nothing about black pages in the users manual."

"I'm amazed you read it," he said dryly.

"Alan paraphrased when I was mentoring him. So, do you know what black pages mean?"

"No. I've never heard of anything like this before." He glanced up at the broken ceiling. "There was a black cinematic record just before it fell as well."

Eric nodded. "What the hell is it?"

William frowned and adjusted his glasses to hide how he was rubbing his head. He was struggling to pay attention to Eric and what was going on around him. He knew it was just the effect of the church. Being inside it was the worst place to be. Eric's temper flared more than normal when they were there and William was aware that his self control slipped as well. The church's entire purpose seemed to be to turn people against each other and make them hurt each other.

His mind was suddenly filled with the sound of Ronald hot, pleasured cries, and he just wanted to find the blonde and throw him down not caring who was around and what they'd think. Of course, it wasn't long before he remembered how Eric and Alan were always around him and had no doubt heard it a million times.

"We shouldn't stay too long," Eric said.

William nodded, pushing those thoughts away. They weren't his thoughts, it was whatever was in this church driving him to distraction. He followed Eric out, still wondering about the black page. What had happened to her soul?

"Seriously though, William, take my advice. Tell him."

"Will you kindly mind your own business, Slingby," he snapped. "I don't appreciate you butting in."

"Then you're going to lose him," Eric said.

"Shut up, Slingby."

* * *

><p>"Veronica." Ronald sighed and brushed away the hand shaking him. "Veronica, wake up."<p>

There was a crack and he sat up straight to see the teacher glaring down at him, her arms folded. Alan, Michelle and Grell were watching, half worried, half amused. Suddenly it all came back to him and he realised he'd been sleeping during class. His teacher glared down at him.

"Miss Knox, falling asleep is not how a lady behaves," she said. "Stand up." He did so instantly, giving Alan a pleading glance. "Hands flat on the table and bend over."

Ronald turned bright red but did as she said, suddenly aware that William and Eric were passing by just as he bent over. He swallowed heavily and lowered his gaze. This day couldn't get any worse, he was certain. The cane was brought down across the back of his legs- for once he was glad about the number of layers to soften the blow- and he bit his lip, struggling not to cry out and clenching his fists against the table.

"Keep your back straight, Miss Knox," the teacher snapped.

Again the cane smacked against him and he arched his back slightly. He thanked whatever god was out there that corporal punishment had been against the rules except in special circumstances for about a century in the reaper realm. Of course, Grell would probably like it but he wouldn't. William would probably take too much pleasure in punishing him anyway. He glanced up to see William watching him with a slightly lustful glint in his eyes. Yes, he was right. William would _love_ to punish him.

Actually, as he locked his gaze with William's, he felt his cheeks heating up more at that look. Another crack against his legs and his body rocked forwards, a longing heat running through him as he arched his back away from the pain, struggling not to make a sound. He would love to _let_ William punish him. He could just imagine his boss' hand moving over his legs to soothe the raw heated skin. Ronald couldn't look away from William, almost able to feel the hard, powerful body pressing over him, his whispered voice in his ear, gentle kisses over his neck and...

"You may sit down, Miss Knox," the teacher said.

Ronald sat quickly, adjusting his skirt, blushing bright red and praying that the others hadn't noticed how hot and flustered he was. He had to stop thinking about William when he was trying to be ladylike. Even if the others hadn't noticed, William and Eric certainly had. William had on that teasing, barely noticeable smirk and Eric was laughing to himself.

"Now then," Grell hissed in his ear, making him jump. "Just who were you thinking about and what on earth was he doing to you?"

"N-nothing," he stammered, turning away.

"I'd say William giving you a good spanking," Michelle whispered the other side of him. "You're such a bad girl, Knox."

"I bet it was so hot," Grell continued. "Hmm, I wish Will would spank me. I know he wants to bend you over and smack you so hard you're screaming and crying, Veronica."

"And who can blame him," she murmured, resting her hand against Ronald's waist and tracing patterns through the fabric. "You've got such a pretty body and a sweet voice. You're such a gorgeous innocent little child." Ronald shuddered, his nightmare coming to mind. "Who wouldn't want to corrupt you, make you theirs?

"Stop it, both of you," Alan said firmly. "Don't tease him. He can't help it."

Ronald suffered through the rest of the day as quietly as he could, desperately trying to keep William off his mind. He kept getting told off but he really wasn't making too many mistakes. After dinner Alan, Grell and Michelle were going out to the gardens where Alan had arranged to meet Eric. For some reason he couldn't explain, Ronald wanted to go to his room. He was tired after his fitful sleep but that wasn't it. Something was calling for him.

He climbed the stairs as quickly as he could and opened the door. He frowned. Eric was sitting on the windowsill, watching him with a quite curiosity. He frowned and shut the door. He knew Eric wouldn't hurt him, but being alone with him after his dream the night before made him a little uneasy. Even stranger was that Eric was there when he'd arranged to meet Alan. He wouldn't ever leave Alan waiting. Maybe he was just there to try and convince him to come out. Eric stood and held out his hand which Ronald took and he was gently pulled in against the taller blonde.

"So, what had you all flustered earlier?" Eric whispered into his hair.

"Shouldn't you be out meeting Alan?" Ronald said.

"Ronald," he said sharply, pulling his chin up. "Didn't I tell you I wouldn't hurt you? There's no need for you to be afraid of me. It was just a dream."

"I know," he said, relaxing slightly. He was right. It was just a dream and he'd never been uncomfortable in Eric's arms before. He was being silly. "I know, I'm sorry. Why are you here though? I thought you were meeting Alan."

"Yeah, but he sent me up to see if I couldn't convince you to join us," Eric laughed softly. He leant down and Ronald's breath hitched as soft lips trailed over his neck. It wasn't that unusual, Eric had done it before it was just being playful, but he'd respected Ronald's request to ease off until now. Still, it was hardly anything to get worked up about. "You shouldn't be with that cold, dead man, Ronald. He's no good for you. He doesn't love you."

"You said he did," Ronald said, slowly running his hands up to grip Eric's shoulders. "You said-"

"I didn't want to upset you, beautiful."

"Eric?"

Eric caught his chin and gently tipped his head up, their lips brushing as he spoke. "You can't honestly tell me he makes you happy."

"Of course he does, Eric. What's wrong with you?"

"Honestly, Ronald," Eric laughed. He pressed their lips together, raking his finger thought Ronald's hair and pressing their bodies close. Ronald's eyes widened and he pushed against Eric's shoulders, but as always, Eric was far stronger than he was. There was no way of getting out until Eric allowed it. At least, not without hurting Eric and even then it was a long shot. "How do you not get it by now? How do you not understand?"

"Eric, stop it. It's not funny," Ronald snapped. "What's got into you?"

"Ronald," he said, stroking his hand over his back. "How do you not understand what you do to people?"

"What about Alan?"

"He's dying."

"Have you been drinking?"

Eric laughed and claimed his mouth once more, slowly pushing him down to Alan's bed. Ronald struggling to push him off but it was still no use. This was so wrong. Eric and Alan loved each other, why was Eric suddenly doing this? Even so, he couldn't deny, Eric was good and he was succumbing fast. He loved Eric, just not like that. He quickly undid the buttons of Ronald's jacket and shirt and Ronald let out an involuntary moan, arching his back as Eric's fingers explored his body.

"Eric," he panted, leaning his head back to get some air as Eric kissed and licked his neck, hands still roaming his body. "Eric, stop. This isn't right. Get off."

"Ah, but Ronald," he whispered against Ronald's ear. "This is what you want more than anything. To be handled with care and respect by someone who loves you. And I do, Ronald. I love you so much. More than you can imagine."

"I don't... Eric, I don't understand. Why are doing this? What about Alan?"

Suddenly Eric was yanked away and Ronald was gazing up at William. He looked absolutely furious. For one horrible second he thought William might have been angry enough to kill Eric there and then but a moment later the fury was replaced by cold indifference as he turned to Eric.

"Well, well," Eric said, tilting his head. "You actually care enough to get annoyed at his disloyalty. Or are you just that bad at sharing? That's all you are to him, Ronald, you do know that, don't you? You're a possession, an object. Nothing more. He'll never love you like you want."

"William, I-"

"Quiet, Miss Knox," William said, never taking his eyes off Eric, who was slowly pacing closer. "I know it wasn't your fault."

"No, it wasn't, was it?" Eric said.

He laughed and rested his arms on William's shoulder, completely ignoring how William clenched his fist around his scythe. Ronald stood carefully, prepared to get between them in case Eric pushed his luck too far and William snapped. This was not the Eric he knew. Either the church had affected him more than he'd imagined and Grell hadn't been exaggerating his stories or he'd been so wrong about Eric the entire time he'd known him.

"It's not his fault you don't love him," he continued. "It's not his fault that you only see him as a possession that doesn't deserve to be happy."

"Stop it," Ronald snapped. "Just stop it, Eric."

"It's alright, Miss Knox," William said. "I'll deal with him."

Ronald frowned as William leant in and whispered in Eric's ear. He couldn't make out what William said but it sounded a lot like 'you know I love him' but a nagging voice told him it couldn't have been that. Before the shock of it faded there was a snap and William's scythe tore through Eric's stomach.

"William," Ronald gasped. "What are you-"

He stopped dead as Eric's body turned into dark cinematic records that flew away with a fluttering sound and vanished into the walls and floor. His mouth hung open, just staring at William and the spot where Eric had been a moment ago. It didn't make any sense. He'd never seen cinematic records that were black, and they couldn't take forms or have their own minds and... he'd seen a reaper die before, they didn't turn into records. He was only brought back to the real world when William took advantage of his gawking, covering his mouth with his own and slipping his tongue past his parted lips. Ronald's eyes widened slightly and he gave a squeal of surprise before realising it was only William and returning the kiss fully, wrapping arms around him and trying to put what had just happened out of his mind.

"You're lucky I came by," William said, sitting on the bed and drawing Ronald onto his lap. "Who knows what could have happened."

"I would have handled it," Ronald said, pouting slightly. "I'm not completely useless, you know. If he'd gone much further I would have fought him properly."

"You would have lost," he said.

"That's wasn't really Eric, was it?" he said.

"No, it's whatever's here," William replied quietly. "The real Slingby is in the gardens with Mr Humphries and the other two idiots. I told you, things here aren't at all what they seem. You know it's got a reputation for driving people to break downs. Don't let it happen to you. I don't want to have to sit at your bed side while you recover again."

Ronald sighed. "What was it then? Why'd it pretend to be Eric? And what did it want with me? What did I do?"

"It's not just you," he said gently, stroking his hair. "It does it to everyone. The last time I was here with Slingby and Sutcliff it took the form of Mr Humphries and nearly killed Slingby with his own scythe. That was a pretty good indicator of Slingby's feelings for him. It will pick up on any insecurities and buried desires and fears and twist them to use them against you."

"I don't want Eric," Ronald said quickly. He sighed and ran his hands through William's hair. "Only you, I swear." He smiled and kissed his jaw gently so William lifted his head for him. "Only ever you, boss, I swear."

William gave a soft hum of approval and ran his hand slowly over Ronald's thighs. "You are rather convincing, Ronald."

"Hey, Veronica," Grell said bursting in. William glared over and he shut the door quietly. "Sorry. What's going on?"

"Get lost," Ronald growled, glaring at him. "I was kind of in the middle of something."

"Aww, were you finally going to admit you love him?"

"I don't-" He sighed and shook his head. "I'm not arguing this with you again."

"You get so stroppy around Will you know." He laughed and shook his head. "I think it's sweet. Just like it's sweet that you were thinking about him while you were getting caned. I never thought of you as being kinky, Ronnie, but there you go."

"I'm not- it's not- get out, Grell, please," he whined.

"Alright, alright. You two love birds have fun."

The left quietly and Ronald returned his attention to William, pressing him back to the bed pressing their lips together for a moment.

"You really are useless at being elegant and ladylike, Miss Knox," he said quietly.

"Oh shut up," Ronald said. "You just walked in on me with another man and you don't seem to care."

"It wasn't your fault," William replied.

"That's not the point," he snapped. "You're supposed to be jealous. You're never jealous. Sometimes I think you wouldn't care if I actually did cheat on you."

"You're quite capable of being irrational enough for the both of us, my lady. I was under the impression my input wasn't necessary." Ronald frowned and leant to brush his lips over William's. "And just because I don't go around pouting and throwing tantrums doesn't mean I don't feel anything, Ronald."

"You _are_ bothered then. The last time I remember you being jealous was when Eric kissed me in the hospital. I like you being jealous. Lets me know you care."

"I'll be sure to inform you next time. Now, if this is going where you seem to want it to, are you sure you can keep the volume down or are you going to blow your cover?"


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Ask and you shall recive. Some more Eric/Ronnie/Alan stuff. Awww, poor babies. They're so cute and sweet. I love them. Anyway, yes, a little more on Shelly's past and some more creepiness from the black you for your lovely reviews so far (and so many of them last chapter) and please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>"What do we know about black records and pages?" Eric said, dipping his fingers in the cool stream water.<p>

Alan frowned and lay back on the grass, gazing up at the stars through the trees. They were sitting in the gardens by a small stream with Michelle and Grell with them. He assumed Ronald had gone up to his room to find William.

"I wasn't aware that could happen," Alan said quietly.

"It's what happens when something goes wrong," Michelle said.

"No, the writing goes red when something's wrong," Eric snapped. "I'm telling you the page went completely blank and the cinematic record we saw just before the ceiling collapsed was black."

"Maybe it's a ghost." Alan tilted his head back to see Ronald beaming down at him. "I mean, ghosts have already been collected, so they can't be collected again, but no one ever explained what happened to records and pages, right? So maybe these black pages are ghosts."

"No, ghost have been collected but manage to escape through sheer force of will and emotion tying them to the earth," Grell said as Ronald sat next to Alan. "Their writing goes red. Although, they don't happen very often so you're not expected to know."

"There is a theory Undertaker came up with," Michelle said quietly. Alan turned to her slowly. "So far it's only theory but it does kind of make sense."

"Go on," Eric said.

"Well, humans are soul and body, right? Memories are shown as the cinematic record and when the body is about fail we step in, view the record and make the decision to collect the soul or step in. With the soul cut and the record no longer rolling the body dies."

"This is reaper basics, you learn it in your first few days, Shelly," Grell snapped. "I think Will even teaches it now."

"I dunno, you paid a lot of attention in his classes, Ronald," she said with a smirk.

"Huh?" Ronald said.

"You're distracted," Eric said quietly. "What's wrong? And where's William?"

"He went to check on the church, I guess," he said. "He was right behind me but I guess he'll catch up."

"Anyway, Undertaker has theories about what would happen if you were to... resurrect the dead as it were," Michelle continued.

"That's not possible," Alan said. "No one can resurrect the dead."

"No, I doubt they can, not fully at least." Alan frowned. "But, he's curious to find out if you can continue on the records and make humans move and continue living without a soul."

"Zombies?" Eric laughed.

"Yes, but what if it was the other way around?"

"Like, a soul without a body? That's a ghost," Grell said.

"Kind of," she said. "But more of a memories. I don't know, I'm only working theories here. None of this can be definitively proven without lots of control experiments, right? But it gets into your mind and soul and reads your desires and fears and secrets and uses them against you. What if it was memories or something, sliding inside you or something?"

"That doesn't make sense, Shelly."

"Alright, fine it's a demon building," she snapped. "Does that fit your conspiracy theory better? There's a demon who hides inside the church and then eats the souls of people inside it. I don't know I'm just as in the dark as you lot."

"At least we know what it does though," Alan said. "So we're not completely unprepared."

"No," Ronald murmured. "I suppose not."

"What's the matter Ronald?" he said quietly, sitting up again. "It's not like you to be so quiet."

"No, I'm fine," he said with a bright smile. "Just, you know, kind of shaken. This place is kind weird."

"Aw, come here." He pulled Ronald gently into his arms. "It'll be ok."

"Are you and William ok?" Eric said gently, reaching to stroke his hair. Ronald flinched and scrambled away, grabbing Alan's arm and hiding behind him slightly. The pain that flashed through Eric's eyes was heartbreaking. "Ron?"

"Ronald," Alan said gently, pulling him in closer, holding him gently, stroking his hair gently, trying to calm him as Eric would. "It's ok, it's ok. Come on, it's just Eric. We talked about this, remember? He's not going to hurt you. He'd never hurt you."

"I know but-"

"Hey, what's going on?" They turned. William was walking up... with a second Ronald on his arm. "What the..."

Within seconds Eric was on his feet, pulling Alan up with him and holding him protectively. Alan frowned, glancing between them. Two Ronalds. The first Ronald looked up, watching the one on William's arm like he was the enemy.

"One of them is one of those spectre things," Eric growled. "Like the last time."

"What spectre things?" Alan said.

"Ah, the last time we were here Eric nearly go killed when-"

"That's not important, Sutcliff," Eric snapped. "The point is, they appear to you and lull you into calmness and then get you killed. Probably those black records taking a form."

"Exactly," the second Ronald said, folding his arms. "They were in our room earlier as Eric. It threw me down on the bed and wouldn't let go. I was lucky the boss decided to check on me."

"Ah, Ron, I wouldn't-"

"Hey," the first Ronald snapped. "Why do you believe him? How do you know he's not lying?"

"Because I saw that thing disguised as Slingby," William said.

"So? Maybe he's one anyway and it's just to make you feel safe around him," he said. "William-"

"What did you just call him?" Grell said.

"Ronald barely ever calls him William," Alan said quietly. "Just boss."

"Yeah, and when it was disguised as Eric it kept calling me Ronald," the one with William said. "You only call me that when you're being serious."

"I would have thought trying to seduce you was rather serious, Ronald," William said.

"Nah, that's easy with him," Eric said, waving his hand dismissively. "I could get him any time I liked, I just don't want to."

"Slingby," he snapped.

"Don't wind him up, Eric," Alan said quietly. "What do we do about it?"

"I'm not an '_it_'," the fake Ronald snapped getting up. "What wrong with you guys? Why don't you believe me?"

"Well, let's cut it open and find out," Grell laughed, pulling out his scythe.

"Wait, wait," Ronald cried, stepping his way. "I mean, we don't actually know what he is and what he wants. We can just talk about it, right?"

"Hey!" the fake one cried. "No, I'm not the fake one! Boss, please! Eric, Alan, you can't possibly believe-"

"Oh, get out the way, Ronnie," Grell said, shoving Ronald aside and swinging for the fake.

"Sutcliff," William snapped.

The fake Ronald stumbled aside and Grell's scythe tore across his arm. He gave a pained cry and his record snapped out from the wound as he collapsed to the ground, holding his arm tightly. Grell stepped back, looking completely stunned. The record vanished and Alan broke out of Eric's arms, kneeling at Ronald's side and wrapping his arms around him tightly. The small blonde was shaking and looked like he was going into shock. How could they have been so wrong?

"You!" Grell snarled, turning to the fake. "You made me hurt Ronnie!"

He lunged forwards and Eric joined him. Before they could get close enough to strike his form broke down into black records. One of the records tore through Eric's chest. Eric gasped and chocked slightly then a moment later it was gone and Eric fell to one knee, clutching at his chest. There was no sign of damage but it had obviously hurt. The records had vanished. Alan wanted to run over to Eric and make sure he was ok but Ronald needed him there at that moment and as Eric climbed shakily back to his feet he knew he was best to stay with the youngest reaper.

"It's alright, Ronald," he whispered. "I've got you now, no one's going to hurt you now." He squeezed Ronald's shoulders and gently pulled him down to rest on his shoulder. "It's ok. We're sorry. We're so sorry." He shot William a firm glance, making it perfectly clear he wanted him down there helping to calm him down. "That thing is trying to turn us against each other."

"Then, you weren't it wasn't you in your room, Ronald?" William said quietly.

Ronald didn't answer. Eric sighed and walked over but as before Ronald moved away from him as much as he could, burying his head in Alan's shoulder. It really tugged at Alan's heart. He offered Eric an apologetic look, it wasn't his fault after all, but Ronald obviously wasn't in any state to be thinking rationally. They'd talk some sense into him when he wasn't so shaken. He glanced up at William again. Ronald needed his comfort more than Alan's, why didn't he seem to care?

He sighed and gently helped Ronald to his feet. "Was there any time when he was out of your sight, William?"

"There were a few minutes when he got ahead of me and was around a corner, I couldn't see him," William replied. "If Ronald had carried on and I hadn't noticed..."

"That's quick," Eric said quietly. "If these things can get us that quickly then how do we know any of us are who we say we are? I mean, a few seconds alone and they can slip in."

"It's obviously intelligent," Michelle said, following them back towards the dormitories. "If it's smart enough to frame Ronald as a fake in an attempt to get him killed, or at least stop us trusting each other, who knows what it's capable of. It seems to have chosen Ronald as its first target."

"And it wants to turn him against me first," he grumbled. "You know I'd never hurt you, Ron."

"I'm really sorry too, Ronnie," Grell said, wrapping his arms around Ronald's shoulders but jumping away as he hissed painfully. "Sorry!"

Ronald still didn't say anything. Alan frowned and pulled William over, gently guiding Ronald into his arms. He frowned but Ronald cuddled up against him and he gave in and put one arm around him.

"No one should be on their own anymore," William said. "If we're always within sight of at least one other person we should be cure that we're all who we say we are."

"Or just make whatever it is more desperate and do something more serious," Michelle said."But at least the snow's melted."

"What's more desperate and serious than trying to get Ronnie killed," Grell snapped.

"Taking action itself and not giving us time to realise we've made the wrong choice?"

"Take Ronald up to bed, Alan," William said as they neared the dormitories. Alan nodded and smiled. He always smiled whenever William called him by his name. "We'll come up and check on you when there's no one around."

"Alright, come on, Ronald," he said quietly.

Ronald nodded numbly. Eric caught his wrist and he sounded like he was trying to apologise again but Ronald snatched his wrist away, a look of absolute terror in his eyes. He turned and strode away with Grell and Michelle behind him.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Alan said, leaning up a giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll talk to him, ok? You know it's what this place does to people. He doesn't mean it."

"I know. I know," he said quietly. "Look after him."

"Of course."

Alan nodded and hurried after Ronald and the others. He hoped he was right and Ronald was just suffering the effects of those black records and whatever else was there. He helped Ronald out of his corset and into bed before checking his arm. The cut wasn't too bad, his quick thinking had saved him from a fatal blow, even if it had been an awkward move. He sighed and gently pressed his forehead to Ronald's, trying to be reassuring as he ran his fingers through Ronald's hair.

"It's ok, Ronald," he whispered. "It's ok, I swear. It'll be just fine. It's just what this place is going to us." He sighed and gently pressed their lips together for a second. Anyone but Ronald and it would seem like cheating on Eric, but it was only Ronald so Eric wouldn't mind. "You don't need to be afraid of Eric, you know. He wouldn't. He loves you just like I do."

"Don't leave me," Ronald whimpered, grasping his hand. "I hate this place, don't you dare leave me alone."

"I won't," he said, hugging him tightly, pressing his lips to Ronald's forehead. "I won't."

Ronald nodded and curled up in his arms. Alan gritted his teeth, struggling to ignore the mild burning in his chest. William had warned him that being so close to the church could bring on attacks, and it seemed they were right. The burning was there most the day as little more than a dull heat but it was worsening now as it had the night before. He rubbed his chest slightly, hoping Ronald wouldn't notice.

The blonde gently reach up and placed his hand against his chest. The burning faded slightly and he frowned, slowly entwining their fingers. He gripped Ronald's hand tightly, pressing close to the younger reaper.

"It's trying to turn you against Eric," he said gently. "Don't let it. I know his temper's a little worse than normal here, but he won't hurt you. Come on, Ronald, you know this."

Ronald nodded. "I don't want you to die."

"I don't exactly want to either," he laughed bitterly. "But I try not to dwell on it, you shouldn't either. We know more than anyone that you can't change death. And I've got Eric, and you too. When I do die, I need you to help each other through, Ronald. Promise me?"

"Yes," he said quietly. "I promise, I'll help him."

"Good boy. Now, try to get some sleep, ok? We might have a few more days of this." Ronald groaned and he giggled. "Don't worry. At least it's shown itself now, we know what it is."

* * *

><p>"How's your chest?" William said quietly.<p>

Eric frowned and glanced at him. They were sitting on the roof of the dormitories, each with a freshly made flask of coffee delivered by one of Michelle's subordinates since he's never really liked how humans made it. Very few reapers could stand humans' coffee.

"Fine, I think," he said quietly. "It's a bit sore but no long term effects."

"Let me see," William said.

"I'm not- that's highly inappropriate, William."

William sighed and rolled his eyes. "You could have ignored yourself, Slingby."

Eric frowned and slowly undid his tie and a few more buttons of his shirt to show William the dark bruise on his chest. It didn't really hurt, it just ached. William frowned and applied a gentle pressure. He hissed and tensed but nothing else. He dimly wondered what Ronald would think if e saw them. Knowing the state he was in he'd probably think he was trying to seduce William and take him away from him. Whatever presence was in that church affecting everyone was hitting Ronald hardest.

"Why is it picking on me?" he muttered.

"It's not," William said. "You know that. It's affecting us all."

"No, what I mean is, why is it me that it's using against Ronald? He loves you," Eric said. "Why isn't it you he's seeing and being hurt by? Why's it me?"

"As you said, who's opinion does he hold over everyone else's?" He hissed as William applied a little more pressure than was need for a brief moment. "Who reassures him when he's hurt or upset? He sees you as a role model and an older brother. The fact that you and he have had more intimate moments doesn't change how he sees you. I'm sure you know the more perfect you think someone is, the harder it is when you realise they're not."

"Broken pedestal, yeah, I know," Eric muttered. "I've been there."

"Most people have," William said.

"Michelle?" he said. William frowned. "What's up with her anyway? She's going all Lady Macbeth on us. And shut up, I don't want some quip about my intelligence and Shakespeare."

"Of course not," he said dryly. "I would assume it's preying upon Michael Short."

"Go on?"

"A few years after the academy she accidently killed a young boy named Michael Short instead of his brother Luke. It was a genuine mistake but it was the start of her decline into corruption. She changed the list to cover her mistake and she just couldn't stop herself from getting worse and worse, she had to keep covering and got deeper. She didn't even want help though, but it all started with him. Sometimes I think she regrets it, but I don't think anything else mattered." He frowned and stood up, letting Eric do up his shirt again."It doesn't look like you're done any damage but if you start to feel unwell let me know."

"Yeah, I know the drill. Where are you going?"

"To check on Sutcliff and Michelle."

"And how will I know it's you when you come back? I wouldn't want to accidently kill you."

"Then try not to look so smug when you say it. Their window is right there, you'll see me go in and out. Just trust your instincts, Slingby."

William strode over the roof and dropped down into Michelle and Grell's room. Eric frowned and watched him silently, trying not to think about the church in the distance. He frowned and tried to ignore the urge to jump down and see Alan and Ronald. As if reading his mind there was movement down at the edge of the roof and Alan pulled himself up. Eric grinned and Alan reached down to pull Ronald up as well.

Eric glanced up at Ronald. He looked nervous but not afraid, he seemed comforted that Alan was holding his hand and protecting him. Logically, it shouldn't have bugged Eric so much. It was the effect of the church and really had nothing to do with how Ronald really felt about him, but it did. He hated how terrified Ronald looked when he was only trying to comfort him. It wasn't right.

"Hey," he said quietly, holding out his hands. Alan took his hand and Eric pulled him down but Ronald hesitated. "Ron, please. I won't hurt you, I swear."

He paused for a moment, glancing at Alan for reassurance then slowly took his hand. Eric smiled and gently pulled him down to sit next to him. He was still looking a little uncomfortable but at least he was willing to sit there with him. He sighed and wrapped his arm gently around him, kissing the top of his head.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Ronald nodded. He was turned gently and Alan gently pressed their lips together. He wrapped his free arm around him and gently pushed the kiss deeper. Ronald shifted and to Eric's complete surprise Ronald's soft lips moved against his neck. He gasped and broke away, glancing down at him.

"Ron?"

"I'm sorry too," Ronald murmured. "I don't know what's come over me recently." He leant up and pecked his lips. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Puppy," he laughed softly. "It's just this stupid church, it does stuff to us all. How's your arm?"

"Fine," he said, leaning up to kiss him again.

"Let me see, Ron."

"He said it's fine, love," Alan said, pushing him back onto the cold tiles of the roof. "Leave it."

"Alan?"

"I saw to it, he's fine."

Before he could reply Ronald leant down and covered his mouth with his own. Eric took a moment to process what was happening and within seconds Alan had opened up his shirt, gently kissing his bruised ribs.

"Does it hurt?" Ronald whispered.

"A little," Eric replied. "It's better now you two are here."

"Hmm, how cheesy, love," Alan giggled.

"What about William, Ron?" he said. "He's just checking on Galloway and Sutcliff, he'll be back any second."

"It's alright," Ronald said. "He doesn't mind. He doesn't love me, remember?"

Eric grunted slight as Alan's teeth grazed his skin. He glanced at Ronald and his eyes widened. There wasn't a mark on his arm where Grell's scythe had grazed him. A hand was pressed firmly over his mouth and within seconds the blonde had him firmly pinned.

"Now now," he hissed, his voice echoing and strained. "Behave, reaper."

"We don't want to hurt you," Alan- or whatever had taken his form- said, placing a hand against the bruise. "Just feed a little."

"It won't hurt too much. You'll feel so much better if you just give in."

"He won't be afraid of you anymore."

"Just relax."

Eric snarled and managed to kick the fake Alan away before getting his scythe to his hand and pushing against him and managing to slash across the fake blonde's cheek. He hissed and leapt away and Eric climbed to his feet. The pair's bodies were struggling to stay in the forms they'd taken, their eyes had become completely black and a few stray records were hanging off. Eric growled and lifted his scythe, watching the pair, ready for any trouble.

The brunette creature lunged at him, records snapping out towards him. Eric swung at the records, slicing through with ease making the creature hiss in pain. A sudden searing pain in his back stopped him dead. His breath caught in his throat and his voice chocked out. A second stab of pain shot through him and a black record tore through him, this time forcing out a broken cry of pain. He fell to his knees, no longer able to fight the overwhelming agony. The brunette creature walked over tipped his chin up, cracked, broken fingers running over his lips.

"It won't hurt," he whispered. "You'll feel better soon. Let us share your pain. You have so much I'm sure. Such a heavy heart."

He leant down and black records curled around him. Eric felt something rising in his chest and the _thing_ taking Alan's form smirked.

"That's it, love, show me your pain. Share it with me."

"Slingby."

William's voice cut through the darkness and a snap echoed through the still night air. The broken reflections of the two young reapers turned into the black records again and disappeared into the roof. With the support of the two records through his chest supporting him he couldn't support his own weight and collapsed against the roof, a blindly pain shooting through him from his head and the world fading away.

"Eric," Michelle hissed. "What the hell was that?"

"Another spectre I suppose," William said. "Let's get him in to Mr Humphries, we can't leave him out here."

"Right," Grell said.

Eric was dimly aware of being lifted and moved. Before he knew what was going on he was being undressed and laid down on a bed. He wasn't even sure how was there until a brunette leant over him. He knew who that was. Alan stroked his cheek and Eric forced his vision to focus.

"Shh, close your eyes and rest," Alan said. "You're sleeping here with me tonight."

He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to focus on resting. He could hear the tossing or turning in the distance.

"I think he's having another bad dream," Alan said quietly. "He won't wake up until he's ready. Believe me, we tried last night. You can't wake him. The church is doing it to him."

"Sutcliff, Michelle," William said. "Go back to your room. Get some rest. I'll keep an eye on the church from here."

"Goodnight, Will," they said quietly.

"Can you see the church from here?" Alan said quietly, running his hand through Eric's hair. "Is Eric going to be ok?"

"I should think so. It just proves how dangers those spectres are. We can't afford to underestimate them."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** A mostly Eric focused chapter for once. Poor little Eric. Him, Ronald and Alan are so cute. And some more of William and Shelly's complicated (and important for upcoming plot) history. And the Viscount, because I love flamboyant and eccentric characters who turn up for small scenes. They're all adorable. And omg who badly proofread was last chapter? I've gone through and redone most of that because I was obviously half asleep and not paying attention. So, yes, thank you for your reviews and please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>Eric groaned slightly and opened his eyes. He was lying in a hospital bed. He frowned and scrunched his eyes closed again. The whole place was too bright. Obviously those black records had done a lot more damage than the first one. There was a gentle weight on his stomach. He forced his eyes open again, expecting to see Alan. Instead he was pleasantly surprising to see the familiar mop of blonde and black hair. He smiled softly and reached out carefully, brushing his fingers against his hair. Ronald's eyes snapped open and he gasped, sitting up quickly. He grabbed his glasses and pulled them on and then a moment later Eric's glasses were gently slipped on. Ronald smiled weakly. He looked terrible.<p>

"I didn't think I was that bad," Eric groaned. "What happened?"

"You got a fever and you were struggling to breath and you had to be hospitalised," Ronald whispered, sitting on the bed and resting his chin on his knees. Eric suddenly got a horrid sinking feeling. "We thought you'd be ok."

"I am ok," he said.

"Then Alan had a really bad attack," he continued. "William decided since I was suffering so badly I should come back with him and keep an eye on him." A few tears slipped down Ronald's cheeks and Eric didn't need him to go on. He knew what he was going to say. "Eric... I don't know what to do. They won't let me work, they keep offering me help and people to talk to but it doesn't do anything. Everyone's avoiding me, they all feel so sorry for me... I couldn't do anything other than sit here and keep an eye on you and try not to go insane." He grasped his hand and Eric squeezed gently, trying to be reassuring and strong for him. "I'm sorry, Eric."

He struggled to sit up and gently pulled Ronald into his arms, trying to calm him down somehow. Alan was gone... and he hadn't even been there for him when it happened. He tangling his fingers into Ronald hair as he cried, trying to hold back his own tears. He couldn't let Ronald down now. He needed him now more than ever. At least Ronald wasn't afraid of him anymore. There was an aching pain in his chest, and everything felt so empty. He just held onto Ronald as tightly as he could. He had to make sure Ronald was alright. There was nothing else he could do.

"Are the others still at the church?" Ronald moved back slightly and gazed up at him through his tears. Eric's blood ran cold. "Ron? What's going on? How long was I out?"

"It's been three months, Eric," he whimpered.

Everything fell into place at that. Why Ronald wasn't allowed to work, why he was such a mess and why he had nothing better to do than sit with him. There wasn't anyone to look after him. There was nothing Ronald could do to take his mind off his grief. There was no one else left. He hugged Ronald closer and tried to calm him again, apologising over and over as if it would make some kind of difference, ignoring his own tears.

"I promised Alan I'd look after you," Ronald whispered. "When we were in the church, he made me promise I'd help you through when he died. So I promised him and intend to keep that promise. And... and he asked me to make sure you knew how much he loved you, and that he knew how much you loved him and that he knew you would have done anything to help him and he..." Ronald shook his head and laughed bitterly. "He was sorry that he'd been so weak that he couldn't hold on for you."

He sighed and shook his head. That was so like Alan, to be sorry for something ridiculous. It was just how he was; making Ronald promise to look after him and telling him he was sorry... Alan was a complete idiot sometimes.

"Ronald," he whispered, gently tilting his head up. "It's ok. I'm going to look after you now, ok?"

"But-"

"No buts," he said firmly. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't. I'm not going to let you suffer through this alone. The second I'm able to get out of here I'm taking you home and we're going to get through this together, ok?" He whimpered and nodded. "Good boy, it's going to be ok. We'll get through this."

He was struggling to see how it was going to ok, but he had to stay positive. It crossed his mind that he should tell Ronald about the souls he'd collected trying to save Alan but then Ronald would probably be just as disgusted by it as he knew Alan would have been. He'd walk away and leave him to deal with it on his own. He couldn't do that. He needed to focus on something. Without Alan he had to find a purpose in Ronald. Still, he couldn't lie to him any longer. He had to know no matter what the consequences.

"Ron, I've done something really bad," he said, loosening his arms around him. Ronald didn't move or reply, apparently just waiting for him continue. "I knew it was a long shot but those stories about one thousand souls... I didn't have nearly enough but I didn't know any other way. I couldn't let him go. You were right to be afraid of me, I've become a monster trying to save him, but I would never hurt you. I promise I would never have hurt you." He sighed and closed his eyes. "I know that everything is so messed up right now and you don't need this as well, if you don't trust me anymore that's ok. I know this must be hard but I just... I don't want to keep any secrets from you like I did from him."

Eric fully expected Ronald to get up and leave him there, like he deserved. So he was utterly stunned when Ronald leant up and gave him a quick, reassuring kiss. "I don't care, Eric. I don't care what you did, I know you did it to save Alan. No one else needs to know. Just promise you're not going to leave me on my own."

He nodded quickly, grateful that Ronald didn't care, and held him close. "I'm sorry, Ron. I knew investigating that church was a bad idea. I should have put my foot down."

"It's ok. You're awake now. That's all that really matters anymore."

"No. It's not ok. I mean, you and William, I know I didn't act like I approved and I know I was a little mean about it sometimes, but I didn't mean it. It was so obvious how much you two loved each other. I should have been more supportive, I just... I didn't like the idea of someone else being so important to you. You were always my little Puppy and I didn't want someone taking you away, and I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Ronald whispered. "It's ok, I'm not angry or upset, I know you didn't mean it. I'm just glad you're ok. I'm not alone anymore."

* * *

><p>Eric shifted and mumbled in his sleep and William frowned. He walked over and rested his hand on Eric's forehead. He was sleeping fitfully and was still gripped by a fever. He was talking to Ronald. William didn't really like that but knew it wasn't a big issue. Given the way Ronald was acting towards him it was little surprise he was on Eric's mind. After a few moments Eric calmed and William returned to the window, watching the others being taught in the grounds. Ronald was bent over once more and William bit his lip, glad Ronald couldn't see him from up here. He was desperate to get him home and stop playing these stupid games. They had a week off after this to make up for it and William fully intended to lock Ronald up in his apartment and make up for forcing him into the dress in every way he could.<p>

A handsome blonde had suddenly put his hands on Ronald. William clenched his jaw, watching as the man moved his hand over Ronald's waist. Ronald looked as absolutely disgusted as William felt. How dare he just walk in and put his hands on _his_ Ronald.

"The Viscount." He turned and was confronted by a copy of Michelle- a much younger Michelle, looking as she had in their early years at the academy; her hair was in a bob, held from her eyes with a black Alice band and in a pleated skirt with pumps. She smiled. "A flamboyant man with a liking for women and girls." She walked over slowly and glanced down at Eric. "Poor man."

"You're not even trying to fool me," William said, not turning away from the window.

"Why would we need to?" she said. "You're too smart to fall for anything we can show you, right?" She sat with Eric and leant over him slowly. "Oh, poor darling, he's suffering so much. Just let me help him, Will."

"Get your hands off him before I hurt you," he snapped.

"Oh Will," she giggled, getting up and walking over to wrap her arms around him from behind. "I don't take orders from you, remember? Hmm..." She leant on his shoulder, her gaze locking onto Ronald and the blonde trying to seduce him. "Now, how on earth does such a pathetic boy have your love? He's not your type at all."

"What would you know?"

"What would we know?" She laughed and kissed his cheek before reaching up and messing up his hair so it fell over his eyes. "Much better. Now, Will, how about you let us ease your pain? So much darkness in you, you've got such a heavy heart. So many regrets and guilty thoughts..." She hummed softly and adjusted her glasses. "You're like a feast, Will. You have no idea how badly I want you, but you have to want it too."

William shivered remembering the last time he'd heard those words. The presence disappeared and he glanced back at Eric, who seemed to be sleeping better now. He frowned. Michelle had said that to him n the academy. She'd been leaning over him, trying to teach him how to improve his technique with the scythe- and failing really- and had just come out with it. Without thinking, he'd reached up her down so their lips met. It had been the start of a relationship that had kept them going through the academy until Grell had finally pushed him to come out of his shell. That was a long time ago though. He had been shy and quiet back then, and Michelle was his strong and smart- and yes at the time she'd thought she was beautiful- he'd wanted to please his senior in any way he could. Even after their relationship had ended he'd still looked up to her and respected her. It's why he'd not said anything when she'd accidently killed Michael Short. He knew it had been an accident and let her cover it up. It was supposed to be a one off. It was an accident and she didn't deserve to be punished for it. William had never once imagined it would lead to so much more.

"Ron..." Eric groaned.

William frowned and turned to him. "Slingby?"

He groaned and opened his eyes slightly. William frowned and walked over, sitting on the side of the bed and resting his hand on his forehead again. His fever had dropped considerably but not enough for William to even think about letting him up. His eyes seemed blurred and he seemed completely lost.

"William?" he breathed. "What's..." He groaned and closed his eyes slowly. "Ron and Alan..."

"They're alright," William said, although he wasn't sure Eric could hear him. "You were attacked by the black records. There's no permanent damage I can see, you just need rest to recover."

Eric didn't seem to have heard. He seemed to have dropped into unconsciousness again. He frowned and returned to the window to watch Ronald squirm, trying to be polite and ladylike while being hounded by the Viscount. Michelle and Grell seemed thoroughly amused by it all while Alan didn't seem able to focus. He was probably worrying about Eric. The teacher didn't seem to care either. She probably thought it was good that someone was interested in such a boisterous, clumsy young lady.

* * *

><p>Ronald was getting sick of Grell and Michelle giggling as they ate dinner. Alan was obviously distracted by Eric's condition but Michelle and Grell were happy to tease him. The food wasn't helping. Suddenly the giggling got worse and he got the sinking feeling. His chin was tilted up and the Viscount smiled.<p>

"The lovely Miss Veronica," he said, kissing his hand. "How beautiful your eyes look in the evening light, my dear. Like the most radian emeralds."

Ronald flushed bright red and glanced over at Grell and Michelle who were still giggling. "Ah, Viscount, I believe I told you earlier that I am already engaged."

"Such a terrible shame, little robin," he said. Ronald did his best to give a smile. He didn't know why he was calling him robin. He wasn't aware of doing anything to deserve the name. "There is a party in a few and I would love to see you in something more flattering than just this terribly plain uniform. How greedy of me to want to see more of you, but you are enchanting, just like a little robin."

Ronald swallowed heavily and glanced at Alan for help but it was Michelle who stepped in. "She's love to go with you, Viscount, but we're not allowed to go to off site on our own."

"Oh, well then it won't be a problem, my robin," he said, pulling Ronald forwards and resting his hand on his waist. "Our party is being held in your former church." Ronald frowned, chances were that was what William was talking about when he mentioned lots of people dying at the end of the week. "I would love to see you there, Miss Veronica. Please, feel free to bring your friends, the more beautiful young ladies the better, even if none of them will compare to you."

He handed Ronald four invitations and Ronald smiled, glancing over at the others. They were being no help here at all. He left him with a smile and Ronald sat down once more, glaring at Michelle and Grell.

"Look on the bright side," Michelle laughed. "That's probably the big event we're reaping anyway."

"Why do the crazy people always pick on me?" he muttered.

"Because you're so beautiful, Veronica," Grell giggled. "And I'm sure if William sees you all dressed up he'll have to have a cold shower to stop himself undressing you again. Don't you think, Alana?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, of course," Alan said quietly.

"You're worrying about Eric, aren't you?" Ronald said quietly. Alan nodded. "He'll be ok, I'm sure. We should head up to see them."

Alan nodded slowly and they finished quickly before heading upstairs. Ronald was grabbed by William almost instantly. He almost squeaked in surprise but quickly remembered his cover and managed to keep quiet.

"How's Eric?" Alan said quietly.

"Recovering," William said. "I don't think there'll be any long term damage. He keeps repeating your name, Ronald. I think your recent behaviour towards him has got him rather worked up."

Ronald sighed and knelt at his side, gently brushing his hair from his eyes. He was shaking and sweating still. "It's ok, Eric, I'm here."

"We're both here," Alan said, sitting the other side of him. Their presence seemed to calm Eric a little. "He's going to be ok, right William?"

"Of course he is," Ronald snapped. "I'm sorry, Eric. I promise I won't let this church get to me again if you just wake up. I won't doubt you again."

"Ron... Alan..." Eric murmured feverishly.

"Yeah, we're here, love," Alan said gently. "We're here."

"Was there any trouble today?" Michelle said, sitting on Ronald's bed. "Anything of interest happen?"

"I was reminded how cute you used to be," William replied. Ronald looked up instantly, narrowing his gaze at Michelle with a slight growl. "Miss Knox, that's incredibly unladylike."

"Yeah, well that Viscount whatever invited me out to a party with him at the end of the week," Ronald said, folding his arms. "He had his hands all over me. He thought I was beautiful. Are you jealous yet?"

"You're incredibly childish."

"I said yes."

"Good. We're going to be reaping that so you'll be there."

"You really don't give a damn about me, do you?" he grumbled.

"You know, when I still thought Madame Red was worth my time, I went to some of his parties," Grell said. "The Phantomhive boy was wearing a nice little dress for his auntie. The point is that nasty Viscount was drugging young ladies and selling them off in underground auctions and is very much into the occult."

"You shouldn't go," William said quietly.

Ronald grinned up at him. "There we go, boss. Now you're acting all possessive and jealous, just the way I like it."

"Just because you're completely irrational doesn't mean everyone else should be," he said, folding his arms. "And I am merely thinking of keeping you safe."

"I believe you, Will," Michelle giggled. "Millions wouldn't, but I do."

William glared over and Ronald wrapped his arms around him. "I don't, boss. I think you're being jealous and protective. I think you've finally found some emotions in that icy heart of yours."

"What are we doing about the records then?" Grell said. "After what they did to Eric... how are we going to beat them? We don't seem able to cut them and they're ganging up on us. It's not fair, Will."

"I've sent a message to head office," William said. "They might have something on record, an anomaly or something kept classified. If not, we'll have to figure something else out."

"Like what?" Michelle snapped.

"I don't know," he said quietly. "I have no idea, and I'm sorry that I have nothing else to offer on the matter."

"It's alright," Alan said, sitting back on the bed and gently lifting Eric's head to rest on his lap. "We know you don't have all the answers, even if we treat you like you do sometimes."

Ronald nodded and leant up, gently pressing their lips together. "There's nothing wrong with not knowing sometimes."

William nodded and gently wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on his head. Ronald nuzzled up against him reassuringly and slid his arms around him. He knew William was worried he'd fail them but Ronald believed in him one hundred percent. William had never let him down before- even though he knew William felt like he had after the demon attack, though he'd never said it- and he didn't think for a moment that William would let him down now. He glanced down at Eric and Alan again. Eric had to wake up. He knew in his heart Eric would wake up again soon whether those records were influencing him or not.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about," he said quietly.

* * *

><p>Eric opened his eyes to near darkness. He frowned, trying to remember what had happened. He was in his room, in his bed. Only, the small reaper in his arms wasn't Alan. He sighed and gently moved Ronald so he wouldn't disturb him.<p>

He'd done just as he'd promised Ronald; he'd been cleared to leave, took Ronald home and looked after him. He'd been a mess; he obviously hadn't been eating as well as he should have, he was thin and pale, his eyes slightly sunken and red and his hair a complete mess- and not just because he'd decided it was a style. Of course, Eric wasn't all that better off himself. He'd insisted on making dinner and gave him a glass of brandy to calm him and help him sleep. The whole time Ronald had been telling him to look after himself instead but Eric could do both. He had nothing else to do now. He could only look after Ronald now. There was no work for either of them until they were completely cleared and that wouldn't be for a long while and Ronald was right, all their friends were awkward and unsure what to say. Reapers weren't great at understanding death, they didn't usually experience it themselves.

Sitting up slowly, he drew his knees to his chest and glanced down at Ronald. He was sleeping peacefully, tear tracks still staining his cheeks. He'd suffered three months on his own, just proving again that he was so much stronger than everyone thought he was. Just like Alan. Both were such childish, weak looking things, but they both managed to prove themselves again and again. He smiled weakly and ran his hand through Ronald's hair. If t had been Ronald suffering from the Thorns, he would have worked just as hard to save him. And he probably would have failed him as well.

A few tears slipped down his cheek and he brushed them away as quickly as he could, trying to stop his hands shaking at the same time. He couldn't help it though. A chocked out sob wracked his body. Ronald opened his eyes and rolled over. Eric cursed mentally and as Ronald's gaze locked onto him.

"Eric," he whispered, kneeling up and wrapping his arms around him. "Eric, are you ok?"

"No," Eric groaned, hugging him close to his chest. "No, I don't think I am."

"I'll take you out to their graves tomorrow," Ronald said quietly. "Is that going to be ok? I mean, we can wait longer if you'd like, we don't have to, I just thought-"

"It'll be ok," he said, brushing away a few more tears. "I should go and see him."

The next thing he knew he was following Ronald up the path to the graveyard on the hill behind the library. There weren't many reaper deaths so the graveyard wasn't that big. Ronald was holding his hand tightly, leading him along. Every single grave was looked after. There were so few of them compared to the number of reapers that every grave had someone to look after it.

Ronald led him to four graves at the far end. Eric knelt slowly at Alan's grave, running his hands over the marble headstone. There was churned up earth around the base. He frowned and glanced up at Ronald who smiled weakly.

"Erica flowers," Ronald said. "He liked them, so I thought..."

"You did this?" Eric said. "You sorted it all?"

"Well, I didn't exactly have much else to do," he whispered and Eric noticed his hand running slowly and lovingly over the headstone next to him. Ronald didn't even seem to know he was doing it. Of course, Eric knew without looking who the grave belonged to. "I mean, it was the least I could do, right?"

"Ah, Ron, you didn't have to," he said, sitting back slowly to look over the inscription and the small image of Alan's scythe at the bottom of the stone. "You didn't have to do any of this. I mean, you were suffering too, you didn't have to worry about all of this."

"I had to do something, didn't I? I had to make sure they wouldn't be forgotten about and you were... Someone had to. Most people are looked after by their division and their supervisor usually sorts out these things, but you know, our division is..." He gestured to the four graves. "And she's not even our division. I got them involved, you know, her division. They were awkward about it, but respectful."

He grabbed Ronald's hand and pulled him down into his arms. He didn't know what else to do. Within moments Ronald had wrapped his arms around him too, tangling his fingers into his hair and crying into his chest. Eric glanced up at the grave Ronald had been running his fingers over. He knew what it was going to say. William T. Spears. He smiled sadly and stroked Ronald's hair. If he had another chance, he'd make sure he was afraid and he knew he didn't totally disapprove of him being with William.

_"Eric? Please. Can you hear me?"_

"Ron?" he whispered, lifting his head.

"Yes?" Ronald said, frowning slightly. "What's wrong?"

"I thought you..."

_"What made you scared of him, Ronald?"_

"Alan?" Eric frowned. "I'm hearing things, Ron. I can hear him."

"I know, I was the same but it'll fade," Ronald said, cupping his cheek. "It fades, I promise, it won't hurt so bad forever. The pain eases, you know."

He nodded slowly, trying to block out the voices, trying to block out everything but Ronald sitting in his arms. The only thing that he could hold onto anymore.

_"He just loves you _so_ much. He'd do anything for you. He'd kill for you and make everyone suffer just for you. No one would do anything like that for me, you're so lucky. I don't know how far he'd go for you. I don't want to be around when he finally decides you give me too much attention."_

"Don't be stupid, Ron," Eric growled. Ronald frowned. "I won't ever hurt you, Ron, I'd never hurt you. Please, tell me you know that."

Ronald stayed silent and Eric sighed. He leant down and covered Ronald's mouth with his own, gently wrapping an arm around his waist. It was wrong, so wrong but he couldn't stop himself. Ronald moaned softly and wrapped his arms around him tighter. They were sitting, making out by the graves of their former lovers. It was so many shades of wrong and disrespectful. Why was he even doing this? Ronald seemed just as confused but just as eager. What were they doing?

_"Don't be silly, Ronald. He loves you too much to hurt you. You're like his little brother. And don't let William here you talking like that. He'll get jealous, and much as you think that's fun it's not. Eric won't hurt you. I bet he's dreaming about before, when you weren't afraid of him. It really kills him, you know, that you're scared of him suddenly."_

"I know, Eric," Ronald whispered. "I know you won't ever hurt me, but I don't think we should do that again."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** A lovely long chapter for you today. More on the black records, a little more about Will and Shelly, more Will/Ronnie (cause they're adorable) and more Eric/Alan and even some more of what is almost but still not quite a pairing in Shelly and Grell. I don't even know how that happened, it wasn't planned but they're fun. Thank you for your lovely reviews, you guys make me feel so good about it. I loved them. Please, keep them coming.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing to him?" William said quietly. "What did you do?"<p>

The black record copy of Michelle turned from Eric and smiled brightly, slowly getting up. "You could have stopped it all, you know, Will?"

"Stopped what?" he said, folding his arms.

"The deaths, everything," she replied. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "If only you'd told someone about her mistake, right? But you chose to ignore the rules before you looked up to her, didn't you? If only you'd followed the rules instead of thinking that she was your senior, you knew her, it was a genuine mistake and she wouldn't do it again. If only you hadn't let your personal feelings towards her get in the way."

"What are the black records? What do you want?"

"To help you." She leant up to kiss him but William turned away. "Oh? Don't you want to go back to how it was?"

"What do you want?"

She sighed and sat back on the bed, running her fingers through Eric's hair. His breathing calmed and he looked like his dreams were no longer bothering him. William frowned and she leant down over him. Records curled around them, wrapping around Eric's wrist, ankles and waist and creeping over him.

"Show me, love," she whispered, he voice suddenly shifting to sound like Alan. "What's wrong?"

"Alan?" Eric murmured.

She smiled and stroked his hair. "I'm here, darling. I'm here for you. Let me ease your pain."

"What are you doing to him?" William snapped. "I suggest you answer before I hurt you."

"Dear me, Will," she said, tilting her head to him. "Are you so angry at her? It's very simple, Will. We're making him feel better. There's something in him that's made him so sad... he needs to face it and confront it. He needs to make peace with it, then we'll take all that negativity from him. Sometimes people interfere though. That's why you reapers always end up thinking people go mad here. You can't interfere with the process you don't understand and then be surprised when it goes wrong."

"You're altering his records?"

"No, don't be silly, that can cause severe issues. We merely show him what that he doesn't need to suffer. There's something on everyone's record that will consume them if you let it."

"And that's your job. To remove the suffering? Like angels do? They alter someone's record and stain it white to ease their suffering, so they no longer see what happened and are no longer filled with pain, correct?" She nodded. "How are you different then? Why do your records become black while theirs are white?"

"Angels merely alter some ones view of their record, we aren't so powerful. We slip in and... cut and splice the record, if you understand what I mean?"

"You don't edit the perception, you change the recording?"

"Correct, angels change you memories and emotions by altering your view of a situation. We're much the same. We're helping Eric face what he fears most and he'll soon learn it's not so bad. We slip inside and create an artificial record to play for him while we do our work and stop him worrying. It would be much quicker if you just let us do it rather than making us use alternate records. It's far too complicated to explain so quickly, it'd be easier just to show you. So what about you? Shall we help you?"

William frowned. "How do you think that altering someone's will would help?"

She giggled and stood slowly. After a moment she shoved him back onto Ronald's bed, leaning over him with a smirk. "Well now, you have to be open to us first. Smile, Will cutie, let your guard down." Black records shifted around her and suddenly he was staring up at Ronald instead. "Come on, boss, it'll only take a moment."

"This won't help," he said. "Whatever you're trying to achieve it's not going to get anywhere."

"Shut up, boss," he laughed, covering William's mouth with his hand. "Of course it's not going to get anywhere if you keep resisting like that. Stop fighting it and give in. You know it's going to happen." He laughed and tilted his head back with a dark glint in his eyes. William felt something stir within him at that look and turned away as best he could in that position. "It's ok, boss, I don't feel like you let me down. You know I love you."

He moved his hand and gently leant down to claim his lips. "Get off me."

"Oh, aren't you being so boring, boss?" he laughed. He grinned and ran his fingers along William's jaw. "Alright, boss, ok but we'll be everything he can't, just say the word."

"I said get off."

He smirked and jumped up, striding away. William sat up and whipped out his scythe. Before he hit the copy it broke into black records and one of the records passed through his chest, knocking him back against the wall before they all disappeared. When he pulled himself back up Eric looked worse than ever. He sighed and sat up, resting his hand on his forehead.

"Ron..." he breathed.

"No, Slingby," William said quietly. "He's with Mr Humphries and the pair of troublemakers. They'll be back any minute though."

Eric smiled slightly, his eyes cracking open. "William? You're alive..."

"Yes. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," he said. He tried to sit up but William pushed him back down gently. "What's going on? I was... I don't know when I'm dreaming and when it's reality anymore."

"This is reality, Slingby."

"You'd probably say that in a dream as well."

"Alright, Slingby, whatever you say. Obviously the fever has made you delirious."

"Eric," Alan said, shutting the door a hurrying over. "You're awake."

He smiled and lifted Eric's head onto his lap, gently leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his lips. Ronald, Grell and Michelle were moments behind him, Ronald complaining about the dress and hat Grell and Michelle were showing off. William frowned.

"Shh," he said quietly. "Slingby's awake."

Ronald sat at his side and leant down to kiss his forehead. "Eric..."

"Hey, Ron," he whispered. "You still afraid of me?"

"No," he whimpered, shaking his head quickly. "No, and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so stupid. I know you'd never-"

"Ronald, you're babbling," Alan said gently.

"Ah no, sweetheart, let him gush," Eric murmured. "Go on, Puppy, tell me how sorry you are and how you shouldn't have doubted me."

"Eric." The blonde already seemed to be drifting off again. "Eric?"

"Let him sleep, Alan," Michelle said. "At least this means he'll recover soon, he's getting stronger."

"Yeah..." He smiled and ran his fingers through Eric's hair. "He'll awake up properly soon."

"Can we get back to talking about your dress, Ronnie?" Grell said.

"No," Ronald said. "I don't want to go to this stupid party tomorrow anyway."

"Tomorrow?" William said quietly. "Already?"

"Yeah..." he grumbled. "What's wrong with your chest?"

"Nothing," he said, sitting back on Ronald's bed.

"Let me see."

"No."

"Boss."

Suddenly Michelle and Grell pinned him to the bed and Ronald climbed on top of him, quickly unbuttoning his clothes so he could see the bruise that the record had left. Ronald frowned and ran his fingers over the bruise slowly.

"What happened?" Ronald said quietly.

"I got hit by a record," he hissed. Ronald's eyes went wide and William frowned. "Don't look at me like that. It's not that important, Ronald. They didn't get a hold on me, I'm not going to collapse."

"You'd better not, I don't know what I'd do without you," he said, laying down against his chest. William frowned as Grell and Michelle let him go, obviously expecting him to put his arms around Ronald. He sighed and did so. Ronald was too adorable to ignore really. "I love you so much."

William's eyes widened and Ronald sat up quickly, turning bright red. "Ronald, I-"

"I'm sorry," he cried. "I didn't mean- I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I swear, I was just worried-"

"Ronald," he snapped. Ronald fell silent instantly, climbing off of William and hurrying towards the door. "Ronald, will you just wai-" The door slammed and Ronald was gone. "Someone keep an eye on him."

Grell and Michelle ran after him and William sighed, rubbing his temples slowly. Alan was watching silently. In the back of his mind he wondered if he should have gone after Ronald himself, to tell him that he did love him too, but couldn't afford blow their cover. He didn't know what he was supposed to say either. He wasn't great with people and emotions on a good day, he had no idea how to sort out Ronald in the state he was in. People generally got upset when they confessed their love and didn't get a positive response. Of course, Ronald was already so certain William didn't love him he hadn't been capable of waiting. He really was so unreasonable sometimes.

He glanced over at Alan again. He was smiling sadly. "You're lucky Eric's out, he wouldn't be impressed. I know you won't say you love him but you're not going to let him suffer right? I mean, don't string him along."

"Of course not," William said, glancing at Eric. "He seemed surprised to see me. He was surprised I was alive."

"I wonder what he's dreaming about then," he murmured, running his fingers through his hair. "He keeps talking about Ronald."

"And not much about you," he muttered. Alan frowned but nodded. "He seemed distressed. You don't suppose... It took Michelle's form and spoke to me. It said it was making him confront what he feared most and help him make peace with it. I'm not sure how much of the story the story I believe but it was telling the truth then what does Eric fear the most?"

"Oh..." Alan breathed. "And with the way Ronald's been acting towards him lately..." He sighed and leant down to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. "My poor Eric. I'm not leaving you anytime soon. Just wake up, come back to us."

"Sweetheart..." Eric whispered. Alan smiled. "Tell William... he's an ass..."

Alan giggled and glanced at William who frowned. "Shut up, Slingby, you're in no condition to be thinking about me."

He groaned softly and seemed to fall back to sleep. William glanced away. He seemed to be getting better for now but given what happened earlier made him doubt it. There was a tapping at the window and William glanced up. One of the messenger birds was there with an envelope around his neck. William pushed open the window and it fluttered in, settling on William's shoulder and letting him take the envelope. It puffed up its chest and William sighed, offering it a treat from his pocket. It made a strange noise then flew away again.

It was a message from head office in response to the information he'd given them on the black record. He frowned and looked over the papers. Alan was watching him intently and William frowned. It wasn't the good news he'd been hoping for.

* * *

><p>"Hey, look at that," Grell said quietly, leaning over railings.<p>

Michelle frowned and folded her arms, looking down at the blonde reaper below them. Ronald was sitting in the dining hall, knees pulled up to his chest and trying to calm himself. Standing above him was the Viscount. Grell crouched down and pulled Michelle with him so they were watching through the railings as the Viscount leant over Ronald and tipped his chin up.

"My dear little robin," he said. "Your eyes are so beautiful glistening with tears, but a young woman so beautiful shouldn't ever be seen to be crying." He swept Ronald up and dabbed his cheeks with a handkerchief. "What kind of gentleman would ever allow a stunning young maiden such as yourself to be alone with her tears? The world is full of such cruel, heartless people who would ignore the beauty of the little robin. Tell me, what could ruin the pure beauty of such a creature?"

Ronald looked a little confused for a moment and Michelle tried not to laugh. Finally Ronald seemed to compose himself and managed to speak. "I try my hardest to please him but he doesn't love me. I love him so much, I don't know what to do to make him love me back."

"Your fiancé?" Ronald nodded. "How could any man be so heartless as to not love you, little robin? The man must be blind."

"Veronica," Grell cried, standing up. "What are you doing?"

Michelle growled and followed him. "Alana's worried about you."

"I'll be fine," Ronald called back. "And if you see my dear William, tell him I can't be with a man who doesn't love me... who I've got no hope of being loved by..."

"No, Veronica," Michelle said. "He does."

"He does, Ronnie," Grell cried. "He really does, he just can't say it, you know that. He struggles with things like that."

"You know he tries really hard," she continued. "He really does love you. Just give him a chance."

Ronald sighed and shook his head. "I can't. I've tried. I've tried so hard and I can't do it anymore. The Viscount can help comfort me, right?"

"Of course, little robin," he said, guiding Ronald away. "I hope to see you young ladies at the party tomorrow night."

Michelle frowned and glanced at Grell. It wasn't right. Ronald's distrust seemed to have shifted from Eric to William. She frowned and leant on the railings, watching them leave. She remembered overhearing Eric talking with William, mentioning that Ronald was afraid to be left alone with no one caring what happened to him or even remembering him. His fear of Eric had been eradicated in the few moments it had taken for him to fall sick. Ronald was afraid to lose him which had overridden his fear. And now his paranoia had shifted to William. Better to leave than be left. It was almost sad.

"The best romances have their ups and downs," Grell said quietly. Michelle nodded. "They'll be ok."

"I hope so. They're so cute together," she said

Suddenly Grell was leant over her, his lips brushing over her neck. Michelle shivered and tapped her heel slightly. The redhead's hand ran over her waist and Michelle tilted her head slightly, letting him do as he pleased.

"If we're caught I'm going to murder you slowly and painfully, Sutcliff."

"Please do," he laughed softly. "Come on, let's go to our room."

"We shouldn't leave Ronald on his own."

"He's not. He's with that terrible man. You've been so sad recently, where's my cold cruel Shelly gone?"

"Grell... I've just had a really bad thought."

"Oh good."

"No, no, I mean we didn't see Ronald sit down there," she said, pushing him. "If it's a record, Ronald could still be out there on his own. He's a sitting duck."

"Oh but- but- ahhh, I hate it when you're right! Let's go find him. At least that way we can avoid telling Will the only person he's ever really opened up to is breaking up with him."

* * *

><p>Ronald glanced up as footsteps sounded behind him. Eric sat beside him, looking a little wobbly but no unwell. He didn't know if it was a black record copy or if Eric really was getting stronger and had managed to come after him. He sighed and closed his eyes as Eric ran his hands over his cheeks.<p>

"Ronald," he whispered. "My little Puppy."

Ronald smiled and gently tangled his fingers into his hair as Eric drew him into his arms. "You're not the real Eric."

"Do you really mind that much?" he said quietly. No, he didn't really. "I'm here. I won't let you suffer on your own. Or, would you prefer..." His form shifted to become slimmer and leaner but still just as strong and comforting. "Is that better, Ronald? Do you know how much I love you? Or are you just so afraid of being alone that you've convinced yourself it's better not to let anyone see the real you?" William- or at least the copy of him- tipped up his chin and trailed gentle kisses over his throat. Ronald's world went hazy, like he was under a spell. "I can see you. Such a scared, lonely little boy. And I know why. Will you let me help you?"

"Yes," he murmured.

"I won't let you be alone, Ronald," he said and gently pressed their lips together. "Never again."

"Thank you," Ronald said quietly, wrapping his arms around his neck, not really sure why.

"You will trust me?" He nodded and leant up to kiss him softly. "Then let me help you with your pain. Let me take care of you."

He helped Ronald lie back and leant over him, black records slowly curling around them. Despite the twang of nerves he wasn't afraid. Even if he ended up like Eric he knew he'd be looked after. And he didn't want to fight it for some reason. He just wanted to give in. A few records wrapped around him, sliding up his limbs and one wrapping around his neck. He arched his back slightly at the strange sensation but the copy of William leant down and kissed him gently.

"Don't be afraid," he said gently, stroking his hair. "You won't be alone again."

He grunted slightly, twisting away as the records wrap around his torso and one buried itself in his chest. He cried softly as a blinding pain flashed through him and he tossed his head, writhing to break away but they held firm as a second record curled up, poised to strike.

"Ronnie," Grell cried.

There was the roar of the chainsaw and the record poised above him was sliced by Michelle's axe. The one buried in his chest began to burn and he twisted away only for it to be sliced by Grell's scythe. The records holding him were cut away and he was lifted gently into Grell's arms.

"Ronnie, you're ok," he said. Ronald wasn't sure that was accurate. His head felt hot and heavy and his body was weak. He's wasn't injured but he wasn't ok. What had he been thinking trusting that thing? "Ronnie?"

"Honestly," the creature said quietly. "You must stop interfering, it's not good for them if you get involved in things you don't understand..."

Ronald groaned and his legs suddenly failed him. He fell forwards and was only held up by Grell's arms. His mind was going blurred and numb. He groaned and Grell shifted his weight slightly as the William look alike sighed.

"You see."

"We've got to get him back to Will," Michelle said.

"Right, come on, Ronnie," Grell said.

_"Oi, wake up, Knox. Wake up."_ Ronald groaned and shook his head. He was hearing things, obviously, and suddnely everything went dark. _"Come on, what did you do last night? Wake up!"_

After a moment, he managed to open his eyes. He frowned, gazing up at the brunette up him, then instinctively reaching out to try at find his glasses. He found them on the bedside table and slid them on. The brunette smiled back at him.

"Good morning sleepy," he laughed.

"Wuh?" he groaned. "Who? What's going on?"

"Wow, Knox, you must have stayed up way too late studying," he said with a grin. "I'm Miles, remember? Your room mate? Come on, have you burnt yourself out, I told you not to work so hard. Come on, get up. Why do you even set your alarm that early? We've got hours."

"Oh... it was a dream?" he mumbled. He struggled to his feet and glanced at himself in the mirror. Yes, light framed academy glasses and jet black hair. "It was just a dream."

"Are you feeling ok, mate?" Miles said, folding his arms.

"You know those dreams that just feel _so_ real? They feel like it's been years or months and..." He sighed and shook his head. "What are we doing today?"

"Really? Wow, you're a mess."

"Humour me."

"Alright, grumpy. You're in such a bad mood this morning. We've got a free period first so three and a half hours until classes, and this afternoon, we've got another class with Mr Spears." He laughed and winked at Ronald who groaned and rested his head against the mirror. "If not even that can cheer you up we're screwed. We might as well end the world right now."

"Shut up," he grumbled. He frowned and ran a hand through his hair. "How long did you say we had?"

"Few hours."

"Good."

"What are you doi-" He was out the door before Miles could finish.

"Trust me," he called.

Miles followed him next door and back. Of course, Ronald knew exactly what he was doing, despite Miles' complaints. He frowned and stuck his tongue out as he tried to convince his hair to take the style he'd had in the dream. He liked it. He wanted to keep it no matter what Miles said. Finally he got the single flick upwards and beamed over at Miles who looked stunned.

"Who are you and what have you done with our Knox?"

"Don't you like it?" Ronald said.

"I do... I just didn't think it would suit you so well," Miles replied quietly. "It looks... good. Really good. Especially when you smile like that. Whatever dream you had, it's made you someone else."

Ronald laughed and pulled on his shirt and tie. He frowned and paused at the top few buttons, then left them and did up his tie loosely. Miles scowled at him and went to do up his top button for him but Ronald brushed him away.

"I like it like that."

"Knox?"

"Ronald," he said. "My name is Ronald. Use it."

"Alright, Ronald, what's the problem?" Miles said as Ronald pulled on his waistcoat and jacket, deciding to leave the jacket undone as well. "What's happened to you?"

"I don't know," he laughed. "I just feel... different, you know? Better. Like somehow this is a brand new start. If you want to make a change, you just have to do it, right? No one's going to do it for you."

"But, the blonde?"

"I like it. I think it looks good. I just needed the change, Miles, ok? Don't ask me why, it just makes me feel all fresh and new, like everything's suddenly right."

"You've gone insane."

"Yeah, quite possibly but it's..." He glanced at his watch and frowned. "I don't have a watch. I should get a watch. Still, time to go."

"No one's going to believe this."

_"Come on, Ronnie, stay with us."_

Ronald groaned and swayed slightly, clutching his head. What was that? The strange voice and a sudden fevered sensation. Miles caught him as he stumbled and several people glanced at them.

"God, Knox, are you ok?" he cried.

"Yeah..." he said nodding quickly. "Yeah, I think I am. Just a little tired, I guess. Come on, let's go."

_"Hey, if you don't wake up soon we're going to leave you, Ronnie."_

"Knox." Ronald lifted his head sharply to see William glaring down at him. He'd fallen asleep at his desk... "Welcome back to the world of the waking, Knox."

"Sorry, sir," he groaned, rubbing his temples. "My head just hurt so much..."

He frowned and rested the back of a gloveless hand against Ronald's forehead. "You do have a fever. You can go to the infirmary if you feel you're too unwell to continue."

"No... no, I'm ok," he said. "What was the question?"

"We were talking about the death sentence, Knox," William said. "And what would constitute a violation large enough to earn it. Please, give me an answer that shows some consideration and intelligence behind it. Show me some glimmer of hope in this mess of unruly children."

He stood shakily and took in a deep breath to steady himself before speaking. "The death sentence can only be handed out when a group of senior management offices come to a unanimous decision. It can be considered when the great number or seriousness of the crimes shows that the reaper in question acted with malicious or selfish intent and that they show no remorse for their actions or care for the victims. It is most commonly applied to senior reapers who misuse their position and power by covering up their crimes, abusing those who respect them, corrupting the system and it is nearly always considered in cases concerning one reaper murdering another. In such circumstances the sentence is carried out nine times out of ten unless there is some doubt as to whether putting the perpetrator to death would solve the problem or make it worse such as with-"

_"Ronnie? Hey come on, I know you hear me."_

"Knox?"

He nodded slowly and rubbed his head again."Such as with Miss-"

_"What's wrong with Puppy?"_

"Miss..."

"Sit down, Knox," William said. "You're in no condition to be out of bed, let alone in class."

"I'm alright," Ronald murmured.

"Sit quietly and try not to cause yourself any damage."

He sighed and nodded slowly. The class passed slowly and Ronald tried not to cause too much trouble, watching William quietly. It had been a dream. An amazing, incredible dream, but a dream none the less. William would never look at him like that. Then William called him back after class. He struggled up and perched on the edge of the desk. Maybe, just maybe, his dream hadn't been so wrong. William frowned and stood slowly.

"You weren't at your best today, were you?"

"No, sir, I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I'll do better tomorrow."

"Hmm, you were doing fine until you looked like you were going to pass out," he said, folding his arms. "Finish off now and I'll give you the mark you deserve. You were giving an example of a case where the death sentence was held off due to the chance it would only make the situation worse. Miss?"

"Galloway," he said, slightly unsure if that was right. "Michelle Galloway."

William frowned thoughtfully but nodded. "What does a first year in the first few _weeks_ of training know about Michelle Galloway?"

"She was your senior," he said quietly. "A corrupt, disgraced murderess reaper who was banished from the reaper realm and was only spared the death sentence because Mr Thomas couldn't bring himself to believe that she was really behind it all. It all started with Michael Short who she accidently killed and covered it up." William frowned and stepped a little closer, looking him over curiously making Ronald's breath catch in his throat at the hungry look in his eyes. "I'm sorry, sir, was that out of line?"

"No," he said, tipping Ronald's chin up slightly with his thumb and forefinger. "You are quite remarkable, Knox, even if you have seemed to have let your standards slip."

"You don't like my new look?" Ronald said with a bright smile.

William didn't answer straight away, just looked him over again then murmuring in a language Ronald couldn't place but understood perfectly. Obviously not many people did understand it because it wasn't the sort of thing he'd ever expect from someone like William, let alone in a public place. When Ronald replied- and he had no idea what that dream had done to him to give him so much confidence in himself- William stepped back, looking completely shocked, then gave the smallest smirk.

"You really are something special, Knox," he said.

"Thank you," Ronald whispered.

"You're welcome. Now, I think it would be a good idea for you to go to the infirmary."

"Will you come with me? I don't want to collapse."

"Given what you just said to me-"

"What I said to you, sir? With all due respect, you started it. I just replied." William frowned and Ronald tilted his head slightly. "If I'm not bothered by letting you take me, you shouldn't be either, right? You're my teacher, it's your job to keep me safe."

"Knox-"

"If you weren't my teacher, I'd be telling you how sexy I think you are and how much I want you, but given that you are that would be kind of inappropriate, wouldn't it?"

"Very."

"So... I should just let you get on with work with you're not going to escort me to the infirmary."

"You should." He stepped back and Ronald slid off the desk. "Knox, I have no interest in a child like you." Ronald nodded quickly and lowered his head. "You are a very attractive young man, Knox, don't feel too downhearted. You are intelligent and determined to go with it. I'm sure you'll go far. However, as you said, I am your teacher and an officer, it would be highly inappropriate and, even if it weren't, you are far too immature to satisfy me."

"But I-"

"Perhaps once you've graduated, Knox. Until then, I highly doubt any form of intimacy would be satisfying for either of us."

"You don't know until you try," Ronald said, trying his best to sound rational and calm. William wasn't exactly the type to react well to irrational, emotional outbursts. "Give me a chance and I'll please you." William frowned, but seemed to at least be considering his proposal. Ronald saw his opportunity and took it. "I promise, I won't say a word whatever happens. I will do whatever you want and it will be completely between us and then we can talk about what to do from there. I don't think that's unreasonable."

"No, but it is inappropriate," William said firmly. "A student of your ability should be well aware of the consequences of such actions, for you and for me."

"I know," he said. "That's why it's important to be discreet, right? I'm a quick learner, I'm sure you've figured that out by now, it won't take me long to work you out. I'm not asking for much, just a chance to prove myself."

There were a few moments of silence and Ronald watched William carefully. His heart was pounding. He didn't know what else to say to convince him. It was all so confusing. His dream had pushed him to become something he'd never imagined possible. This kind of behaviour was for the slackers who would be stuck in low level jobs for the rest of their lives. There weren't many who got far without spending hours working. Most people got their jobs straight before they began to look into anything beyond themselves. This wasn't him. He was nice and quiet and focused on his studies and being the best he could. People didn't just change overnight because of a dream. It just didn't happen.

"Would you like some help with your assignment, Knox?"

"Umm, yes please," Ronald said quietly.

"Good," William said. "Do you know The Library Cafe?" Ronald nodded quickly. It was one of the lesser visited cafes on in the town with an incredible view over the library. It was generally only visited by higher collection officers who wandered in and out of the library at times. "Meet me there at nine. Don't be late, Knox, I can't stand lateness. I'll give you a chance to impress me with your work."

Ronald smiled and nodded quickly. "I'll be there, sir. Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Ronald?" Alan said quietly, shaking his shoulder gently. "Please wake up soon. Eric's worried about you, and William's all worked up and Grell and Michelle are in big trouble for letting you get hurt. Just wake up." He sighed when Ronald didn't respond and gently kissed his cheek, trying not to look as miserable as he felt. "Please, Ronald, just wake up."<p>

"Sweetheart," Eric whispered.

Alan turned to see him watching quietly. "Eric? What's up?"

"How is he?" he said. Alan sighed. "That good huh? Don't worry, he'll wake up soon. He didn't get hit nearly as bad as I did, right? He'll be up soon."

"You've figured out you're not dreaming then," he said, getting up to sit at Eric's side again. Eric nodded. "You need to just rest and recover, love. Let me worry about Ronald."

"He's going to be ok," Eric said, glancing at Ronald. "He didn't get hit as badly as I was, he'll be awake in a few hours, you'll see."

"I know." He sighed and drew his knees to his chest, watching Ronald sleeping fitfully. "He'll be ok soon but... what if he doesn't?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about it all, you know? And what about you? How was your little dream land without me?"

Eric laughed softly and drew him down into his arms. "Empty. So empty... I mean, I like Ron and all, but he's not you. He was comforting, but... I'll do anything not to lose you, sweetheart. Anything."

"Except hurt Ronald, except hurting people."

"Yeah..." He sighed lowered his head. "Yeah, I know. Thing is, it didn't help. I'm not less afraid of losing you than before. It's just made you more determined to hold onto you. I can't lose you."

"You're so adorable when you're being protective, Eric."

"You know I love you."

"Yeah, I know. I love you too. Go back to sleep. I'll watch over Ronald." Eric nodded slowly. "You know, whatever you do, and whatever you try to do to save me, I'll forgive you. I don't think there's really anything I couldn't forgive... except, you know, hurting Ronald or..."

"Or?"

"Don't lie to me. Don't ever lie to me. Promise me, right now, you'll never lie to me."

"So what am I supposed to do when I'm trying to surprise you?" Eric laughed softly, cupping his cheek. Alan scowled down at him. "Alright, sweetheart, I promise. I won't lie to you seriously. I'll trust you no matter what, and I won't hurt Ron."

"And don't break your promises," Alan said firmly.

"Alright, alright, anything else? If there's much more I'm going to need to take notes."

"I'm not asking a lot, Eric," he snapped.

"I know, Alan. I know," Eric said gently, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. "I will never let you down. So... Ronald's afraid of being alone and tossed aside and forgotten, what do you think he's been trapped in?"

"I have no idea," Alan whispered, glancing over at the sick blonde. "He'll be ok though." He sighed and leant down to lie on Eric's chest, completely comfortable in his hold but Eric shifted. "What are you-"

He was pulled over to Ronald's bed and Alan smiled. Ronald and Eric curled up together quickly and Alan crawled into bed on the other side of Ronald. Both the older reapers wrapped their arms tightly around the young blonde to stop him tossing and turning too much. It seemed to relax him at least.

"William..."

Alan sighed and glanced at the door, almost jumping a mile noticing the figure in the shadows. He sighed and took a few deep breaths to steady himself. William walked over slowly and glanced down at Ronald.

"How is he?"

"His fever's fading, I think he'll be ok by morning. I hope at least."

"And Slingby?"

"Tell the jerk I'm fine, sweetheart."

"He thinks he's fine," Alan said. "He's not, but he thinks he is. He'll probably be ok by tomorrow as well though." William nodded. "It's not your fault, William. What happened earlier didn't make this happen. It's been after Ronald from the start. It'll be ok in the end I'm sure."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Chapter 30. Awsome, right? Lots of Will/Ronnie fluffiness. Kind of. You know they're so cute. Yays. Hehe, the Viscount amuses me so much. I love how he just turns up and looks like a threat then turns out to be almost totally useless. And there's a high possiblity of Undertaker awesomeness in the next few chapter, and possibly something with a slightly lemony flavour. We'll see. So, please, more reviews, and thank you.

* * *

><p><em>"Tell him."<em>

_"It won't do any good. He's unconscious."_

Ronald frowned as a ghostly hand ran over his cheek. He sat up slowly and glanced around. He was alone. He frowned and lowered his head feeling fingers brush through his hair. It wasn't his bed. After a moment considering, he got up slowly climbed out of bed, struggling to pull on his clothes and slowly wandered out into the next room. William was leaning against the kitchen counter, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Feeling better this morning, Knox?"

"Yes, far better, thank you, sir," he said quietly. "But I'm going to be late for class."

"Yes, you should get on your way," William said.

"Umm, sir?" he said as he pulled on his jacket. William glanced at him. "About last night?"

"You won't tell anyone about what went on," he said firmly and Ronald nodded. "You won't mention it again, understand?"

"Yes sir, of course. I'll see you later then, sir."

_"So? William, tell him. Maybe he just needs to hear it."_

_"Alan-"_

_"Don't argue with him, William. It doesn't work. He always wins in the end."_

Ronald groaned and was suddenly on his knees, clutching at his pounding head. That fever washed over him again and his eyes started to drift closed. A hand brushed over his forehead. He almost expected William to come over and help him up but he didn't. It didn't make sense. He didn't know why he'd expected it but he did.

_"Well?"_

"This isn't right," he whispered.

"Knox, what are you talking about?" William said, crouching down in front of him.

"I have to wake up," Ronald said, closing his eyes. "I need to wake up."

"Do you know the problem, Knox? You're so desperate for company and love you _allow_ people to use you. Until your happy to be on your own and are comfortable with yourself you won't be what I want in a lover."

"You're wrong."

"Did you just... tell me I'm wrong?"

"You are. This whole thing is wrong. You'd never act so inappropriately if you weren't sure it was right. You might act cold but I know you're caring really. This wrong. I need to go back. I need to wake up!"

"Knox-"

"There's nothing wrong with wanting company and there's nothing wrong with loving you. Losing you isn't an option and being afraid of losing everyone I love isn't a bad thing. It's normal. You should know that."

"You're quite obviously delirious," William said with a sigh. "You should have gone to the infirmary last night."

"No. I'm not. Please, boss."

_"Oi, you two stop arguing. He's waking up. Come on, Puppy, can you hear us?"_

_"Ronald?"_

Heat flushed over him and he shut his eyes tightly as pain stabbed through his chest. A few tears slipped down his cheeks, much as he tried to hold them back. A hand brushed his tears away and he was suddenly felt a soft mattress against his back and a few people around him.

"Knox?"

He was grasping at the sheets without thinking. "Boss, please, it really hurts."

_"Where, Ronald? What's hurting?"_

"My chest."

He forced his eyes open as a hand brushed his chest. William was staring down at him, looking worried. He choked out a cry and twisted, trying to arch away as pain flared through him but Eric and Alan were holding him down as best they could. His whole body was screaming in utter agony and it was all he could do to keep as quiet as possible.

"It hurts," he sobbed. "Boss, please, help me."

"It's alright, Ronald," William said gently. "Try to relax. Slingby, how strong are you feeling?"

"I can do anything needed expect getting into a fight," Eric said.

"Good. Sutcliff, Michelle, help Alan hold him down." Eric shifted and Michelle and Grell were suddenly on top of him. William was gently running his hands through his hair, trying to relax him. "Don't make any marks, Slingby, and make sure you get the right record."

"No," Ronald whimpered, twisting and shaking his head. "Please, please no. William, don't make him, please."

"It's alright, Ronald," Alan whispered. "It's going to be ok. You know Eric's one of the best in the world at this. He won't cause any damage. It'll be fine."

"No, no it's not. Eric... Eric, please don't. You said you'd never hurt me, right, please don't-"

"You'll barely feel a thing, Puppy. Now stop squirming," Eric snapped.

"Please, Eric."

"Try to calm down, Ronald," William said.

Ronald kicked and twisted but Eric pulled his scythe across Ronald's chest, passing right over the worse of the pain, forcing William to clamp his hand over his mouth to keep him silent. A pair of records fluttered out and Ronald fell still, watching them, suddenly going completely numb. Eric watched the records for a few moments. Ronald's eyes slid shut and William shook him roughly to get him to open his eyes again. He almost looked terrified. Ronald smiled weakly. That was the man he loved, not that cold hearted teacher.

After a few moments, Ronald felt a tug as one of the records was cut then everything became dark and silent. The first thing that flashed through his mind was that Eric had cut the wrong record. He was dead or dying. That black record wouldn't be enough to support him. He tried to touch something- _anything_ just to know he was still alive but there was just darkness. He couldn't move or see. It was just dark. He didn't know how the black records would support him. Would he be trapped back in the academy? Would that record play that for him? He didn't want to be stuck back there. He didn't want to be stuck in a dream world for the rest of his life.

"Ronald, can you hear me? Just open your eyes."

He groaned slightly and forced his eyes open once more. William was gazing down at him in the dim early morning light. He smiled slightly and William's eyes flashed with relief. After a moment Ronald glanced around. Without his glasses on he was just able to make out Eric and Alan were back in their bed and Michelle and Grell were curled up together in a blanket on the floor at the foot of the bed. Ronald frowned and his glasses were slipped gently onto his nose. His head was resting on William's lap as the older reaper ran his hand through Ronald's hair.

Ronald took a moment to wake up fully before struggling to sit up. He'd barely lifted his head before William had gently pushed him back down. He wasn't completely sure what to say so just let William continue to stroke his hair. His mind was just so numbed by having William- the real William- back and looking at him like he mattered again.

"How long was I out for?" he whispered, deciding he should probably say something. "I mean, as a whole, since the record..."

"Maybe twelve hours," William replied, glancing away. Ronald was struck by a horrid guilty feeling and reached up to squeeze his hand, trying to draw his gaze. "Ronald, what happened before, when you said-"

"Don't, please," Ronald said, struggling to sit up despite William trying to stop him. He sat himself on William's lap and leant against his shoulder. "It was stupid and childish and immature and-"

"Please don't say another word that essentially means the same thing."

"- and, _please_, just pretend I never said it." He snuggled in against his neck and tangled his fingers into his hair. "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry, Ronald?" He tipped Ronald's chin up and frowned. "You haven't done anything wrong. You're so irrational sometimes, I can't understand why you'd get so worked up that you assume it's a bad thing. To start with, you seem convinced that if you admit you have feelings for me things will fall apart for some reason."

"We don't have to talk about this," Ronald said, trying to turn away but William held him firmly. "William-"

"Ronald," William murmured. "Do you know how worried everyone was? You stormed off like that then the next thing I know you're being brought in here in a fever pitch, barely breathing and they tell me they found you giving yourself to those records, like you don't know what they'd do to you. Why would you do that? You could have died. You saw Slingby was out for days."

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause so much trouble-"

"No, of course not, but do you know what could have happened to you?" Ronald frowned and shook his head as much as William's hold would allow. "If you don't recover quickly enough and it can't change your fears, you die. Head office has files on two other locations with black records. If those records get inside you, if they succeed in removing your fear, the corrupted record eats away at you, it corrupts your entire record and your body just fails." The blonde's eyes widened as his words sunk in and he saw a flash of unease and maybe even fear in William's eyes. "Slingby's love for Alan- and you to some extent- was so strong that it pulled him out of the fake record. Your voices reached him and pulled him out. Most people who don't die end up completely broken, half believe they're in a dream world."

"I- But I'm ok, I know this is real and, you know, if it's not and I actually collapsed on the floor of your apartment and I've probably slipped into a coma by now... I don't want to wake up if I can't have you."

William frowned. "That's incredibly cliché, Ronald."

"I know but... it's true."

"Ronald." He frowned and lowered his head, releasing Ronald's chin. Ronald frowned, his stomach churning as William ran his hand through his hair again. "Ronald, I..."

He glanced away. Ronald had never seen William look so unsure about anything. A sudden sickening thought hit him and he got up quickly. "I'm sorry."

"What for this time?"

"I don't know. Being so stupid and getting worked up, for making you worry, for being such a pain. I don't know, everything, anything. I'll be better, I'll be more mature and..." He stopped and turned to find William right in front of him. "Don't leave me."

"Why would I-" He frowned and tipped up his chin for a gentle kiss. "I'm not leaving you, Ronald. I don't understand why you can't trust me." He leant down and slowly trailed kisses along his jaw and Ronald slowly tangled his fingers into his hair. "I don't know what I have to do to convince you I won't hurt you. I don't know how to show you how much you mean to me. Back at the academy you were so confident and sure of yourself. You weren't arrogant and overconfident, but you know who you were, you didn't care about how other people looked at you, you knew you were going places and they were going to be stuck in menial jobs forever. You were so strong."

"I grew up."

"There's a difference between growing up and changing over time and hiding yourself behind a mask and becoming so insecure that you don't seem capable of seeing any good in yourself at all." Ronald frowned slowly pressed himself against William kissing him firmly. "What can I do to get you to trust me, Ronald? I don't want to let you go but if I'm being honest and trusting with you I'd want you to respect me enough to return the favour."

Ronald nodded slowly and rested against his shoulder again, trying to figure out how to give William a satisfying explanation. He didn't know what to say. He knew William was struggling, he had been for a while. He'd always said he wanted Ronald to open up and Ronald _was_ trying. Sometimes he could see William getting frustrated and Ronald would force himself to say something to show William he trusted him. No one had ever wanted more from him though. This was all completely new. William was probably the first person to _really_ care about more than bright smiles and laughs. Even the few people who wanted a little more would be completely satisfied by a couple of offhand and unimportant comments. But if opening up and letting William see what an insecure mess he really was- beyond what he'd already witnessed- would please William then Ronald would have to do it.

"When we're home, ok?" he whispered.

"Of course, Ronald," William said quietly, running his fingers through his hair again. "You shouldn't be up anyway. Lie down."

He sighed and returned to his bed, resting his head on William's lap once more and sighing contentedly as William continued to stroke his hair. He smiled and tilted his head up and William adjusted his glasses.

"I dreamt of you," Ronald said quietly. William smiled slightly. "Back in my first year, you were so cold back then. I got you to take me to bed, but you just left me, told me to never talk about it again."

"I'd never do that," William said softly.

"I know. That's what pulled me out of it. I know you'd never act like that if you weren't serious. I was a student and... I know you never would."

"Go to sleep, Ronald, there's a few hours until you need to be up. We'll be back home tonight and you can get a decent night's sleep... or I might decide to keep you up." Ronald smiled and nodded, closing his eyes and trying to sleep. "Stop smirking, Slingby."

Ronald shifted slightly. "Hi, Eric."

"Hey Puppy," Eric said quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"Slingby," William hissed. "Go to sleep, both of you. Neither of you are in any condition to be up yet."

"Alright, boss," Ronald said quietly.

* * *

><p>Ronald glanced up at the railings above the main hall of the church. Eric, Alan and William were waiting above, watching quietly. Michelle and Grell were mixing with the crowds and generally enjoying themselves. Of course, Ronald was finding it hard to enjoy himself on the Viscounts arm. It was useful though. The Viscount knew everyone who was there, they'd all been invited by him for their little occult party in one of the most haunted churches in London. It was Ronald's job to watch over him and make sure no one was in danger and hopefully he wouldn't be either.<p>

Everyone was talking about their silly human superstitions. There were times when Ronald had to bite his tongue to keep from correcting them on how the world really worked about ghosts and vampires- which as far as he knew _didn't_ exist- and demons... demons were the worst. Humans' views on demons were ridiculous. Like they'd recognise a demon if they saw it. _Obviously_ they were all hideous monsters and they would never be able to fit in. It was almost amusing that Ronald could glance around and pick out at least three demons in the crowds without even trying. He wasn't even trying to hide what he was, much to the surprise of the demons. They were probably here for the deaths too.

"You seem distracted today, my dear," the Viscount said. Ronald smiled slightly. "Are you still hurting over that cruel man you called your fiancé?"

"Oh, I guess..." he said quietly, lowering his gaze. Apparently the Viscount had spoken with a copy of him yesterday, so Ronald was just trying to agree with most of what he said. "I suppose it's just hard... when someone doesn't love you."

"Anyone who didn't fall for your beauty would be a fool, little robin." Ronald was getting sick of being called a robin, it was worse than Puppy. "You're beautiful, my dear. Your wonderful, youthful face and such full, seductive lips, and sharp, glittering eyes that put all others to shame." He wanted to correct him and tell him that all reapers had pretty much the same eyes but he had never really been flattered like this before. That was usually his job. "You are the very definition of beautiful."

"You're too kind," Ronald whispered.

The Viscount laughed softly and cupped his cheek, tilting his head slightly and Ronald got that sinking feeling the man's hand moved over his body. That was getting worse. He glanced up at William, Eric and Alan. William looked surprisingly annoyed but Eric and Alan just seemed amused.

"My little robin, come with me, I'll take you somewhere you can collect your thoughts."

"Viscount, in public?"

"What in public, my robin?" he whispered against Ronald's ear, sending involuntary shivers down his spine. "What would such an innocent young woman know of indecent things?"

"My fiancé was... demanding," Ronald breathed, glancing up again. William's eyes were hidden as the light bounced off his glasses. "He was rough and strict but he meant well, and I loved him so much."

"My dear, come with me," he said. "I will show you how a gentleman should treat a lady."

Ronald glanced up desperately at William again. He didn't like where this was going. The Viscount took him into a side room and Ronald frowned. The blonde man just disappeared out the other door, leaving him there. Only moments after the door as closed the air became noticeable different. He frowned as his mind blurred slightly, like being drunk. It was probably a knock out gas- he'd heard this guy was supposed to be a doctor- but reapers were more tolerant to most things to humans.

It seemed to completely confuse the Viscount that he was still standing. He'd returned after a few minutes and the air was slowly clearing. Ronald was _not_ getting kidnapped or assaulted again. He was only just getting over the humiliation of the demon attack and being abducted- which was the _official_ story- by Mr Thomas. People would start thinking he needed his hand held the entire time. The Viscount walked over slowly and caught Ronald by the waist.

"Are you feeling alright, little robin? You look a little woozy," he said with a dazzling smile.

Ronald growled. He'd had enough of this. Without thinking he drove his knee into his stomach and the Viscount staggered back. "Don't think you can flash a smile and make me fall for you. I've been playing that look since I was barely a year old." His eyes widened and Ronald smirked. He hadn't bothered putting on the soft, slightly higher voice to fool him. "The penny finally drops then?"

"What are you?" the Viscount said, stepping back quickly.

"Something your little human mind can't comprehend," Ronald said. "I'm a reaper. A death god. I'm death itself. I will come and judge your soul when it's time and you small little humans can't do a thing about it, and I am sick of working undercover and putting up with you childish, petty creatures."

"That's enough, Mr Knox," William said, closing the door behind him. Ronald frowned and folded his arms. "That kind of outburst is highly unprofessional."

"He started it," he growled. "I mean, would it kill you to keep your hands to yourself. I'm not a dog, I don't need petting-"

"Mr Knox," he snapped. He offered Ronald a bag and Ronald was overjoyed to find his normal clothes inside. "Get changed, Mr Knox. It's almost time to begin work."

Ronald nodded and reached back to undo his dress, letting it slip off his body and fall to the floor around his feet. He blushed slightly noticing both the Viscount and William watching him intently. After a moment William undid his corset for him. He sighed and took a few deep breaths. It was good to finally get out of it and know he wasn't going to have to wear it again.

William watched the Viscount as Ronald dressed. As he was pulling on his shirt there was a snap. He turned to see William's scythe in the far door, only inches from the Viscounts head. William had his black book in his free hand.

"The Viscount of Druitt, Aleister Chamber," he said. He retracted his scythe and adjusted his glasses with the bladed end. "You're not due to die today, however, I suggest you remember that what Mr Knox said, unprofessional as it was, is true. We are what you humans so often call grim reapers. You would be wise not to incur our wrath."

Ronald sighed and slowly untangled the extents, aware that the Viscount was staring at him again. He would have thought having realised he wasn't a little girl would have put him off but it seemed not to matter. He almost smirked. It was something of a confidence booster.

"How can such beauty reside in a young boy?" he said with a dramatic sigh. Ronald frowned but William's growled lightened the mood slightly. He was jealous. It wasn't all bad. "Such a pure, youthful beauty, so innocent and bright. How cruel you are, Lord, to make such an amazing radiance in an untouchable child. Oh, to own such a creature..."

This time William's growl was accompanied by his arms wrapping around him, slowly running his hands over his chest. The message in the movements was perfectly clear; Ronald was his and William would not tolerate any more. Humans may have considered a relationship between two men to be wrong, especially in public- Ronald had collected the souls several boys accidently killed by a particularly nasty earl that no one knew about- but reapers had no such problems.

"You will not lay a hand on my employee again. As he said, there is nothing you can do should we decide it's your time to die. We are not demonic filth that can be summoned, contained and ordered around. You cannot _own_ us. You will not tell anyone of what you saw in here and you will not attempt to interfere with our work or we will be perfectly justified in taking action. I suggest you leave the party and don't look back."

He hurried out and Ronald leant back against William's chest, closing his eyes and a soft whine passing his lips as William' continued to tease him. William chuckled softly and pressed a firm kiss to his lips, slowly buttoning up Ronald's shirt.

"Get dressed, Ronald. We have ten minutes before the first soul. Our orders from head office are to get everyone out safely, collect the souls and try to stop the black records, prioritised in that order."

"You think he'll keep his mouth shut?" Ronald said quietly.

"Even if he didn't, I doubt anyone would believe him, or find any proof to back up his story," William replied, helping him on with his tie and waistcoat, lips brushing Ronald's as he spoke. "Not many demons would interfere with our work, they do tend to avoid confrontation when there's an easier meal, and I doubt there are many contract holders who would be interested."

Ronald smiled and pushed up into a brief, rough kiss before stepped away and pulling on his jacket. "I suppose we should get to work then. If we don't have to do overtime, we can go straight home."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** More cute coupleness this chapter. Some incredibly sweet Will/Ronnie. I love them. They're adorable. So adorable and they get even better next chapter. Oh and a lovely little stealth apparence from a certain butler and master this chapter as well. And yes, thank you for the lovely reviews, I love them, please keep them coming, you lovely people.

* * *

><p>"How do they die?" Alan said, leaning against the railings and glancing over his shoulder at the humans below.<p>

"It varies," Eric replied, flicking through his list. "It's a shame you're not in that dress anymore. I liked it."

Alan frowned and glared at him for a moment. He was just glad to be out of it and back in a nice neat suit. No hot stuffy layers, no petticoats and corsets, no heels... it was good to just be in a crisp, clean, cool suit. Ronald and William returned with Ronald looking more than a little flustered. He smiled and Ronald grinned back. It was good to have him getting his strength back at least.

"Where are Sutcliff and Michelle?" William said.

"Galloway is sitting on the stairs down there," Eric said, pointing over to the stair where Michelle was sitting, talking with a couple of demons and looking over her list. "And Sutcliff has found his dream man."

Alan glanced down over his shoulder to where Grell had was- he wasn't hard to find given that he was always in red- and was a little amused to see he had his arms around what was clearly an unimpressed demon and being glared at by a boy.

"Is that who I think it is?" Alan said quietly.

"They deserve each other," William growled. "It'll keep them both out my way. Ronald, watch Michelle and the demons, make sure she's not tossing them any souls willingly." Ronald nodded quickly. "I don't know what to expect from the black records but keep your guard up. Try not to put yourselves in danger, if you have a choice between collecting a soul and saving yourself, for once in your lives do the smart thing and get out. I'd rather lose souls that have to fill out more incident reports and overtime because you're in the hospital." He took out a pocket watch, glanced down at the time then put it away and pulled out his scythe. "It's about to begin."

Suddenly all the candles were blown out. Alan frowned and adjusted his glasses slightly as his eyes got used to the dark, noticing a few flashes of red-pink as the demons' eyes pierced the blackness. Reapers had better eyes than humans- if their short sightedness was ignored- and had rather good nocturnal vision, but they were still at a disadvantage to the demons in situations like these.

There was the slamming of bolts and he glanced at Eric. He and William had their eyes on the door. Alan frowned and glanced over. Several people were struggling to get it open. It made their job easier, everyone was going to be in one place at least. The ground shifted beneath their feet and William stepped over the railings. Ronald jumped over after him and Eric and Alan were only seconds behind. The walls were moving and pulsing.

"What is that?" Ronald said quietly.

"This whole place is an epicentre for black record activity," Michelle said, resting her axe against the floor. "But it went up in less than a year."

"Please tell me you're not suggesting what I think you are," Eric growled.

"That this entire place has been created by the black records and we need to get out as quickly as possible," William said, glancing around at the writhing walls. "Don't bother with the souls. Just find a way out."

"Collecting souls is-"

"I know what the official stance on collection is, Sutcliff," he said firmly. "But our orders are to get out in one piece. Given the damage the records can do I don't think it would be a good idea to remain here."

"So, we're running away?" Eric said.

"Tactical retreat," Michelle said, glancing up as the ceiling began to shake and crumble. "Let's just cut the doors open and go!"

Grell nodded and sprung forwards towards the door, slashing his bolts. Black records shot out from the door, throwing him to the floor half way across the church with a thud. Eric pulled Alan behind him roughly and slashed through the records. If they didn't have better things to be focusing on, Alan would have reminded Eric that he could look after himself but he didn't want to distract him. Over the screams of panicking humans Alan could hear the roar of two engines and glanced around to see Ronald and Grell working quickly as they could. It was good to see both Ronald and Eric back on their feet and looking as strong as ever.

There was a hiss near by and Alan glanced into the darkness and saw Ronald's eyes flash as the little bit of light reflected off them. Ronald was always easy to pick out with such big eyes. Reaper eyes didn't glow like demons but they would reflect even a smallest light when their glasses didn't get in the way, much like a cat's eyes. There was a record behind him he didn't seem to have noticed though. Alan was running over before he knew what he was doing. He sliced through the record and Ronald glanced back, suddenly realising the danger he was in.

"Alan."

"Alan," Eric snapped, pulling him away. "Don't wander off."

"You were sick in bed a few hours ago, Eric," Alan said. "I should be watching over yo-"

His breath was caught as the dull burning that had been lingering in his chest since they arrived flared up and agony tore through him. Eric caught him as he fell and helped him to the ground. Several records came flying at them and Ronald's engine whirred, chopping through them all with ease. His scythe was the best at going through several things at once. The engine and multiple blades made light work of half a dozen records at once and not for the first time Alan found himself wondering how Ronald- who was only a few inches taller than him and not that much heavier- could swing around such a big scythe with such ease and grace.

"We need to get out of here now," Ronald said, glancing back at them.

"Right," Eric said, helping Alan back to his feet. "Are you ok to be moved, Alan?" Alan groaned nodded slowly. "Good. Clear the path as much as you can, Ron, I've got your back."

Ronald nodded and Eric helped Alan along behind him. Alan noticed that for a second Ronald glanced around and he knew what he was looking for- none of them had seen William since the records had shot out. He knew if it was Eric he'd lost, Alan would find it incredibly hard to simply leave, even when ordered too and when other people were in danger. Ronald was just as stronger than him he supposed because he led them out with only a moment of hesitation slashing through the records with ease and helping them out to the grounds, away from the crumbling church breaking into records.

Outside, Alan fell to the cold, damp grass and just laid there. Eric pulled off his jacket and draped it over him. His whole body was burning and his chest seizing up. He wanted to get everything off and cool down but logically knew it wouldn't help. Ronald was standing over him and Alan, his scythe's engine idling quietly, just in case. His eyes glinted in an almost eerie way, the moonlight causing them to almost glow and what looked like tears made them shine. Alan coughed and curled up, clutching at his chest and Eric's hand closed around his.

"Ronnie," Grell called running out to them. He stopped seeing Alan. "Oh, little Alan, are you going to be ok?"

Alan nodded as much as he could. He wasn't giving up yet. He wouldn't die here. If he had to die, a part of him hoped it would be in his own bed, in Eric's arms, preferably after a night of hot, passionate sex- although that part was optional. The point was he wasn't dying on the lawn outside a possessed church!

"Ronald," Eric called.

"Yes?" he said quietly, coming over.

Eric got up slowly and helped Alan up again. He groaned, leant heavily again Eric and Ronald quickly took his weight on the other side.

"We're going to the hospital," Eric said.

"But-"

"He's right, Ronald," Alan rasped, resting his head against his shoulder as the pain began to ebb away a little. "You and Eric both were out after being hit by those records. You need to get checked up and so do I."

Ronald shook his head. "But William and Michelle haven't-"

"Sutcliff will bring them back the second they're both out," Eric said. "Come on. Do you think William would be impressed if you staying for him made you ill again?"

Ronald seemed to see the sense of it and nodded. Alan gripped his shoulders and kissed his cheek, which was the quickest way he knew to calm and reassure Ronald. Grell was just watching the church.

In the hospital Ronald and Eric was torn away from Alan for testing. Everyone knew what was wrong with him, they knew how to help him. He was pushed to a bed- which he'd demanded be in the same room as Eric and Ronald so he could watch over them even if he couldn't help them- and was given a mix of gases painkillers to help ease him off into a deep sleep. He always recovered better if he was helped to sleep.

Ronald watched jealously as Alan was given the knock out gas. He was forced to suffer through being pretty much stripped off and poked and prodded and inspected. Eric didn't look nearly as bothered by it as Ronald was. Ronald sighed and closed his eyes, trying to ignore it and not think about the fact that William, Grell and Michelle hadn't returned yet. It wasn't easy to overlook either annoyance.

He was pretty sure it had been a few hours when there was a sudden commotion. He struggled to sit up after having been doped with varies painkiller and anti-infection medication and lot of other thing Ronald couldn't even pronounce let alone imagine what they did.

Ronald went to find his glasses. Eric and Alan were curled up together sound asleep. After a few moments of chaos outside William, Grell and Michelle were brought in on stretchers. He frowned. They didn't look good. Doctors and nurses crowded around them. Their division was going to get a reputation for ending up in hospital if they weren't careful.

"What happened?" he slurred.

"We don't know," one of the doctors said. "Sutcliff managed to bring them in the collapsed."

"But they'll be ok, right?" Ronald said.

"Just try to rest, Mr Knox," he said. "I don't want to have to sedate you but I will if you don't rest up to get better. We're doing everything we can, none of their wounds seem to have been caused by a scythe, in fact a lot would appear to be demons' claws."

Ronald nodded and slowly laid down again. At least if there weren't any scythe wounds the chances of them surviving were a lot better. "What about the church?"

"That's not my area, Mr Knox. Try to rest."

He sighed and closed his eyes. It felt like only a few seconds before he opened them again but the room had fallen still and quiet. He frowned and glanced around. William, Grell and Michelle were in their beds, either asleep or conscious, he couldn't tell. The painkillers seemed to have worn off. He wasn't in pain though. He hadn't been to start with, it was just a precaution he supposed.

After a few moments figuring out what he was supposed to do next, he slipped out of bed and over to where Eric and Alan were lying together. He sighed and shook Eric gently.

"Eric?" he whispered hoarsely. "Eric?"

"Ron?" Eric murmured, slowly opening his eyes. "What's up? You look a mess..." His eyes widened and he sat up. "This is how that dream started... Tell me everyone's ok. The church. I mean, what happened with-" He stopped when Ronald smiled weakly. "Ron?"

"No, not dead," he whispered, nodding down at Alan lying next to him. Eric smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. "Not yet anyway."

Eric turned slowly to where the other three were lying. "Great... just great. What happened?"

"I don't know. They just came in like that. I guess you two dragging me away might have actually saved me."

Eric ruffled his hair and Ronald frowned. "Talk to him."

"What?"

"You heard what he said about you and Al pulling me out, and we got you out of it too," Eric said firmly. "And if nothing else, it might help you to just talk to him whether he can here you or not."

"Well, I'm glad at least one responsible adult is awake." They turned to the door where Lucy was standing with her assistant and Darla with her. "You all did good work."

"We didn't do anything wrong, Miss Rose," Ronald said quietly.

"No, that's not why I'm here," Lucy said. "You've all played the loopholes in the rules quite nicely haven't you?" Ronald frowned. "Oh, come now, it's not secret you and Mr Spears are in a very intimate relationship. I live in above you two, I've heard you." His jaw dropped slightly and he turned bright red. "Don't worry about it, Mr Knox. I think it's rather sweet personally, given what I discovered while investigating you troublemakers I was hardly surprised, both you and Mr Spears admitted you began care deeply for each other after your attack. It was quite obvious had it not been against regulations you would have been in a relationship much sooner."

"What did you want then?" Eric said. "If we're not in trouble, why are you here?"

"Officially, I'm merely here to collect Mr Spears and Miss Galloway's scythes, as I'm sure you're aware they're still under lock down. I'm also here to congratulate you on a job well done. Thanks to your work we've cordoned off the church and surrounding area knowing what's there."

"That's it? You just shut it off?"

"There is no know way of removing the records and very few people recover. You're all lucky to have come out in the condition you're in. As a result of their hard work it has been decided Mr Spears and Miss Galloway are to have their probation lifted, although we are still keeping their scythes. I've spoken to the doctors, none of you are in any serious danger. There's no permanent physical damage. As soon as the others wake up you're allowed to leave but you shouldn't eat until tomorrow just in case. I just hope they wake up soo-"

"Ronnie!" came several squeals. Ronald winced as a group of girls from admin came in. "Ronnie, we heard you were back in hospital. We were worried."

"Ah, don't worry," Ronald laughed weakly. "My bed's that one. You can put the flowers there. Thank you... again. You girls must spend loads on flowers for me."

"It's ok, Ronnie," the leader said, putting the flowers on the side. "We got you chocolates again too. We know how much you love them."

"Thanks girls, I'll have them tomorrow, the doctors say we can't eat until tomorrow, just in case."

"You're sharing them though," Eric said. "And I doubt chocolates really count."

"Of course," he laughed.

"Ronnie," one girl said quietly. "Is it true you and Mr Spears are a couple?" Ronald smiled a little shyly, glancing over at William lying on the bed, and nodded slowly. The girls glanced at each other then smiled. "So, umm, how- how long, if you don't mind?"

"Err, a few months," Ronald said quietly.

"Katherine form accounting says you haven't been home in a while."

"William asked Ron to move in with him about a week ago," Eric said bluntly. "Then we got pulled off into investigating, and now... it's _sweet_ though, I guess."

"Don't be mean, love," Alan murmured.

"You're telling me off while you're half asleep?" Eric muttered.

"Someone has to," he replied. "You're both supposed to be resting."

"That's right," Lucy said. "Everyone out. Let them rest and recover."

She ushered everyone out. Ronald frowned as the door shut and glanced at Eric who smirked. He hadn't wanted everyone to find out like that. William liked to keep private things private after all. He gave Eric and quick kiss, then leant down and kissed Alan before slipping away to William's bed.

He was just lying there. Ronald frowned and sat next to him. Alan had pulled Eric back down to sleep. Ronald looked over William slowly. His suit had been pulled off and he seemed peaceful but it just felt so wrong. He sighed and slowly leant down, burying his head in the crook of his neck.

"I thought getting out of that church would make everything right again," he whispered. "But it's just made him worse. We were going to go home and..." He sighed and tangled his fingers into William's hair. "I don't know why you look at me sometimes. I don't know what you see in me. I'm grateful for it. Whatever it is. I'm so grateful that you try so hard. And whatever you're dreaming of... assuming you're dreaming... look at me, assuming you were as useless as me and the records got you..." He sat up and turned away. "This is stupid."

"Ronnie, shh..." He glanced back to see Grell had on eye open. "Some people are trying to avoid paperwork over here."

Ronald smiled slightly. "What happened to you guys?"

"Her demon," Grell said quietly. "He was there. He tried to kill her and Will saved her but the records grabbed them. I saved them both. I should get a medal or at least some time off."

"I doubt they'll make you work while you're in the hospital, Grell."

"Just shh, ok?"

Ronald nodded and lay down next to William. He smiled to himself and kissed William's cheek. He had to wake up soon, he just _had_ to. He grabbed his hand and squeezed a little. To his utter amazement William's fingers closed around his hand and squeezed back ever so slightly. Ronald's smiled widened.

"I _do_ love you, boss," he whispered making sure Grell couldn't hear. "I love you even though you don't love me. And I can't say it to your face because I still can't figure you out. I don't know what you want from me or why you want me. I don't understand, why out of everyone, why me?"

"Stupid boy," William breathed.

Ronald sat up and stared down at him only for William to pull him down into a forceful kiss. The blonde gave a startled squeak but quickly entwined his fingers with William's and kissing back slightly uncertainly. He'd only just woken up after all, he didn't want to hurt him.

"William?" he said, pulling back a little. "Are you ok? How much of that did you hear?"

"I heard it all and I'm fine, Ronald," William said. "Just a few scratches. Do you think I'd let a _demon_ keep me down for long?"

"No, of course not." He smiled and leant down to kiss him once more. "Umm..."

"Ronald," he said firmly. "Are you going to deny it again? Are you going tell me to ignore it again?"

"No," Ronald whispered. William pushed himself up, hissing slightly. There was a long moment before he sighed and shook his head. There was no point denying it any longer. "I... I love you, William..."

William smiled ever so slightly and Ronald glanced away. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said quickly, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him firmly. "Yes. I love you, William, so much."

He was tugged forwards again so their lips were only a hair apart, their breaths mingling. Yes, he was absolutely sure he loved William. It felt like he had been forever, but he realised it had barely been a week since he'd first realised he was completely in love with him. It was barely a week since William had asked him to move it. It felt like it had been so long in that stupid school. He probably had been for a while and just never realised it before.

"I love you too."

Ronald blinked. "What?"

"I said that I love you too, Ronald."

"But- but-"

"Now, we've got the week off but after that, if you see Michelle's demon, kill it, understand?" Ronald nodded dumbly, still too confused and shocked to think what of anything to say. "What have the doctor's said?" Ronald just stared at him, hearing the words by not quite processing them. "Ronald?"

"You love me?"

William sighed and stroked his cheek. "Yes, Ronald. Can we move on?"

"Move on?" Ronald said.

"What did the doctors say?" William said.

"That- that we're not allowed to eat anything until tomorrow just in case but there doesn't look like there's any permanent damage and we can go when we're ready. You really-"

"We should go home. These beds aren't exactly comfortable. Where are my clothes?"

Ronald jumped off the bed and grabbed William's clothes and handed the pile to him. "Won't the others worry?"

"I doubt it. Get dressed, we're going."

"We're going? Just like that?"

"Yes. Hurry up. Or you can stay here. It's up to you, but I'd prefer to be somewhere a little more private for what I want to do with you."

"Oh." Ronald blushed slightly and nodded. "Oh, hey, you didn't tell me Miss Rose lives right above us."

"Hmm, so she does. To be honest, I don't speak to my neighbours very often. Did she say something?"

"She knows. Everyone knows, you know. The girls from admin brought in flowers and chocolates, they asked if it was true we were together. Then Eric went and blabbed about us moving in together."

"Are you coming?" William said heading out the door.

Ronald followed quickly, catching up with him as he was signing them out. "They're just going to cordon off the church, you know. They're not going to do anything about it."

"At least that will stop most people from getting hurt," he said.

"Well, yeah, but does that mean those other places with the black records are just shut off and nothing else too?" William nodded. "And we're just expected to ignore it?"

"That's how life works, Ronald." He took Ronald's hand gently as they walked through the cool night air towards home, Ronald clutching the box of chocolates in the other hand. "You weren't hurt tonight, were you?"

"No," Ronald said quietly. "No, I was fine. Eric and Alan were watching over me. So, uh, what exactly were you planning to do with me?"

William just smirked. Ronald followed him home and before he knew it he and William were sitting by the fire. William pulled open a bottle of red wine and poured out a glass for each of them. It was peaceful and calm and Ronald could only smile as he took the glass and sipped the wine. He loved him. William loved him. It was amazing. He didn't know why or what made him so special, but he wasn't sure it mattered at that moment. He loved sitting by the fire drinking wine with William. It was so different from when he went out with the others. And it was even better now.

"So," he said quietly with a sly smile. "What did you intent to do with me now you've got me here?"

"Well, I think you need to have at least one glass of wine before we talk about that," William said. "To be honest, you still look a little shaky. Are you really so surprised?"

"You heard what I said," Ronald murmured, taking another sip. "Don't make me repeat it, please."

"No, that's quite alright," William said quietly. "We'll talk about what you later. In your dream, you seduced me and got me into bed?"

"You started it," he laughed. "I mean, I seduced you but you made it perfectly clear you wanted me to. You wanted me to prove I was mature enough."

"And were you?"

"Apparently not. Because, of course, back then I was too immature and inexperienced to ever satisfy you."

William smiled slightly and nodded. He knew he wasn't and even if he was, William wouldn't care. In fact, his boss seemed to take great pleasure in finding things Ronald had never experienced before and teaching him. A part of him thought William was just enjoyed the power trip and pleasuring him was just a nice side effect. Not that why he did it really mattered to Ronald.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Eric."<p>

"What?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Far from it." Eric turned his head to gaze across the room, locking his gaze with Michelle's. "Why?"

"I know what you're doing," Michelle said.

Eric swallowed heavily. It was so blunt and even with a small smirk on her lips he knew she wasn't bluffing. They weren't talking at cross purposes. She knew. He held her gaze, trying not to give anything away. He could still deny it. It was still her word against his.

"And?" Eric said quietly.

"Why?" she said. "Why would you do that?"

Eric was grateful she didn't actually say it. If Alan or Grell was awake he didn't want either of them to hear what he'd done. He didn't ever want to deal with the same of it. He was guilty enough as it was without the fear of what Alan would think.

"Because I love him," he said firmly.

"If there's anything I can do to help-"

"Just keep quiet. If there's anything I need I'll ask."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** Well, well, what do I have for you today? Something special, like I said. Love is in the air. Will/Ronnie (in which Ronnie attempts to take charge, I'm sure we all know how Will's going to react to that) Eric/Alan (because they're adorable) and as always, Grell and Shelly are half arguing half whatever else. Enjoy it while you can, plot returns next chapter. Thank you for your reviews and please remember to keep writing them.

* * *

><p>"In the hospital you said you didn't know why it's you," William said quietly.<p>

Ronald nodded and smiled. He was sitting on William's lap quietly sipping his wine until William set the glasses down and reached up onto the table for the box of chocolates. He knew Ronald's track record for spilling wine when they started talking seriously. Chocolates were much safer.

"You don't know why I chose you," he murmured and he knew his voice was a little husky. Having Ronald on his lap did that to him. Ronald shook his head slowly. "So tell me, why do you want me?"

Ronald smiled like he'd been thinking about it forever. "On the surface, you're the most handsome man I've ever met. I love how you look with your hair all messed up and how hot you look when you're being all bossy and controlling and when you let yourself go... And I always know I'm safe and I'm never going to be hurt because I'm yours and you would never let me get hurt, as long as you're in control, I know I'm safe and secure." William smiled slightly and Ronald's grin grew as his confidence did. "You scare me more than anyone because I can't read you. I don't understand you but I can't get enough of you. You push me so much, you make me confront the things I can't even admit to myself and you want to see that side of me and you don't care that it's not the happy bright smiley me that everyone loves. Eric and Alan are the only people I've ever trusted on the same level as you."

"Don't talk about them," William whispered, not caring if he sounded jealous. He was. "Don't talk about them when you're here with me."

Ronald nodded quickly and tangled his fingers into William's hair. He leant up and just as their lips were about to meet William moved back slightly and got up. He knew Ronald was on his heels as he headed into the bedroom. As always, Ronald's favourite place to be was the bed. Much as Ronald liked sitting by the fire- and even before he'd moved in William had often found him stretched out there like a cat and half asleep- no matter where he was or who's home he was in, his favourite place to be was in bed.

"You just have to be in charge, don't you?" Ronald laughed. "Everything has to be done on your terms."

"Oh? You think so?" William said quietly. Suddenly Ronald was between him and the bed, arms folded firmly across his chest. "And I thought you just said you liked that about me."

"I do. I like knowing you're keeping me safe but that doesn't mean you get to have all the fun," he said with a smirk. William frowned suddenly finding him almost irresistible with that dark, slightly playful glint in his eyes. "So, how about I take charge? Just this once?"

"Ronald-"

"I know what I'm doing." He pulled William close and turned slightly so he had him pinned to the bed. Well, as pinned as William would allow himself to be, they both knew he could easily overpower him and Ronald wouldn't put up much of a fight. "You know before you I was always on top. Well, except that once with... well, you don't want to hear about that. Or do you?" He sat back over William's hips and a familiar heat rushed through him as that gorgeous smirk grew. "I'll be gentle."

"No you won't, Ronald, it's not going to happen."

Ronald sighed and reached over the box chocolates and biting into one, making clear without a word that he didn't intend to move anytime soon. He hummed softly, licking his lips and finishing it off before offering William his fingers, now a little sticky with melted chocolate. William growled slightly but slowly took his fingers into his mouth, savouring the smooth taste of high quality chocolate and a strong citrusy flavour. He vaguely wondered where Ronald's gloves had gone but quickly pushed the thoughts away. Ronald groaned slightly as William sucked and licked and the blonde rocked his hips causing William to buck his hips slightly in return.

"You're so hot when you're being submissive, boss," he breathed.

William groaned slightly and ran his tongue over Ronald's fingers, watching his cheeks flushing red. He'd play Ronald's game for now but he wasn't keen on giving him control for long. The blonde slowly withdrew his hand captured William's mouth with his own barely a second later, tangling on hand into his hair and the other worked quickly to open up his shirt. William slid his hand gently down his spine, and Ronald arched his back slightly but refused to break their kiss, instead pushing it deeper and sliding his eyes shut a little. He briefly wondered if he'd remembered to lock the door- he didn't want Grell interrupting again- but his attention was quickly returned to Ronald as the taste of white chocolate and lemon filled his mouth. It was sharp but not entirely unpleasant. Just another of Ronald's little quirks.

"You know, I'm noticing a pattern," Ronald panted, resting their foreheads together and brushing his hand slowly over William's neck. "I like things that are sharp and strong and something you need to have a certain taste for."

"You'd better not be comparing me to any of your previous lovers," William growled. He grasped Ronald's badly done tie and slipped it off easily. "I don't appreciate you thinking about _anything_ other than me while we're together."

"I was talking about lemons."

"You're still talking about them when there are much more productive things you could be doing with your mouth."

"You can't be jealous of fruit."

William grabbed his collar and forced him down into a rough, heated kiss, making his point clear. He would be jealous of anything Ronald was talking about rather focusing on him at that point. He wanted the blonde to focus on nothing but him. Anyone or anything that dared to steal Ronald's attention right now was fair game and nothing would stop him throttling Grell if he interrupted today. After getting Ronald to admit he loved him William was determined to make sure he knew it was ok. He hadn't missed the slightly uncertain look in his eyes still, and his shock at being loved in return made it blatantly obvious that Ronald didn't quite believe him. William was going to have to remedy that by morning.

"Hey, open up," Ronald whispered.

"What?"

A chocolate was pressed gently against his lips and they parted slowly to take it. Dark chocolate coating an orange sugary cream. Ronald's eyes looked less playful and more lustful and hungry every second as he ate quietly. There was some appeal to sugary sweets he supposed. They tasted so much better when Ronald was feeding them to him though.

* * *

><p>"Eric," Alan whispered.<p>

"Yes, sweetheart," Eric replied quietly. "What's up?"

"Ronald and William have gone," he said.

"And? Didn't you hear them earlier? If I William I'd want some privacy too."

"Why? What happed earlier?"

Eric frowned and glanced down at him and Alan folded his arms. "Ron said '_I love you_' and then got all confused and looked like he was about to faint when William said '_I love you too_'. Remember when that was us?"

"Yeah... I was so cute back then," he giggled.

"You're just as cute as ever, Al," Eric chuckled. "Hey, Michelle has dragged Sutcliff off too... wanna pretend like we're young and in love again?"

"I wasn't aware we were ever out of love," Alan murmured.

Eric chuckled and leant down over him. "Not since the moment I met you, sweetheart."

"Eric!" he cried as Eric pinned him down and nipped at his throat. "Don't bite."

"Yes love."

"It's like training a puppy."

"You'd better not be training Puppy."

"I would think you'd be more likely to be training Ronald to replace me. At least before William got him."

Eric pulled back and stared down at him and Alan realised what he'd just said. "I would never-"

"I know," Alan said quietly. "I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright. I know..." Eric said, shaking his head. "I don't want to think about that though. I've not lost hope. I'm going to save you somehow."

He leant down and kissed his gently, his hands moving expertly over Alan's chest, knowing exactly what to do have him arching and moaning within minutes. As long as no nurses and doctors heard the commotion, they'd be fine. Of course, at the first sign of movement outside the room Alan would push him away just in case. He did very wonder where Michelle and Grell had gone but Alan quickly distracted him. Alan moaned into his mouth and arched his back only for Eric to push him further down against the bed, grunted slightly and their bodies pressed together. He reached down slowly beneath the bed covers to gently stroke the growing bulge in Alan's pants.

"Eric..."

"Someone's excitable," Eric teased, his finger sliding up over his hip. "Desperate, are we?"

"It's been a while," he gasped. "Eric, please, don't tease me. I need you, _now_."

"Yeah, Eric," Grell giggled. "Give the poor darling what he needs."

"Grell?" Alan cried, pushing Eric away.

"Sutcliff!" Eric snarled, throwing and pillow at him. "Get _out_!"

"Aw but-"

"Out!"

He growled and Sutcliff giggled and shut the door. Alan sighed as Eric turned back to him and slowly reached up to tangle his fingers through the soft blonde hair.

"That kind of ruined the mood," Alan said quietly. "William and Ronald had the right idea getting out of here."

"No problem, sweetheart," Eric whispered against his shoulder, moving his hand along Alan's inner thigh, just enough to make him buck his hips and moan softly. "Just let me take care of you."

"Ok, Eric," he whimpered, tilting his head as Eric moved his lips over his neck. "Ok..."

* * *

><p>"Love is in the air, Shelly," Grell called. "So much love. Isn't it romantic? Ronnie and Will, Eric and little Alan, you and m-"<p>

"No, Grell," Michelle said firmly, leaning back on her chair. "There is no you and me."

"Oh, but Shelly..."

"But what?" she said, folding her arms.

"I don't know, that's as far as I've got," Grell said. He sighed and sat on the canteen table in front of Michelle, who sipped her coffee and frowned. "What about what happened at the church?"

"Nothing happened," she said.

"No one's around," he said, folding his arms and pouting. "Just admit it. Ronnie and Will admitted they love each other today and I just walked in on Eric getting Alan all worked up. Let's go back to yours and have so fun."

"Interesting proposal..." She frowned. "No."

"No?"

"No."

"What do you mean no?" he yelled, jumping up and glaring down at her. Michelle just adjusted her glasses and tilted her head. "What is wrong with you? One minute you want me, then you don't. You make less sense than Will and-"

"You're not allowed to say it," Michelle laughed.

"Shelly!" Grell snapped. He grabbed her by the tie and pulled her up. "You are really pushing my patience."

Michelle laughed and shoving him back so his back slammed against the edge of the table. He hissed and she smirked. "I wasn't aware you _had_ any patience, Grell."

"I have plenty," he said.

"No you don't."

"Fine."

He grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her forwards roughly and spinning so her back hit the edge of the table. Michelle gave a sharp cry and Grell quickly covered her mouth with his, tugging her hair and guiding her back onto the table. After a long moment, Michelle grabbed his tie, pulled him close against her and kissed back before sweeping his legs out from under him and shoving him aside. He fell through the chairs on the other side of the table with a clang and hit the floor with a thud, whacking his head against one of the chair legs. Michelle sat up and glared down at him.

"Are you quite finished, Grell?" she said, slipping down to crouch over him.

"That wasn't nice," Grell growled.

"I know." She leant down and pressed their lips together in a brief, rough kiss then got up and stepped over him. "Goodnight, Grell."

* * *

><p>Ronald sat back and let his gaze move hungrily over William's body. He smiled slowly and picked up one of the last chocolates- dark chocolate with a white chocolate drizzle. The best of both worlds. He smirked. He'd been spent a little while figuring out more about William. Sometimes he felt like they actually had very little in common. Currently, he was figuring out about chocolates. It was a small thing, but he wanted to work it out. William liked dark chocolate and caramel. Ronald liked white chocolate and citrus creams. So far, he'd worked out they both liked- and argued over- the raspberry creams. It really was silly, but Ronald liked the little things.<p>

He took the chocolate between his teeth and leant down. William's lips parted slightly and he took half of it. Ronald was actually surprised that William hadn't put a stop to this yet. He smirked and shifted slightly as he swallowed the chocolate. He was actually starting think William was going to go along with his plan. He leant down slowly and trailed firm kisses down his neck as William tangled his fingers into his hair. His fingers moved slowly over William's toned stomach, savouring it while he could. He'd never been able to take his time with William like this before. William would always strip him off before he got to work. Now it was his turn.

He smiled to himself and ran his tongue over William's pert nipple, getting him to arch his back and moan softly. It was just too perfect. He'd wanted to be in this position for so long, to have William submitting to him- as much as William could anyway- made him feel so powerful and so _trusted_. William breathed his name and trailed his fingers down his spine, shivers shooting through him.

"Ronald," he panted. "Enough playing games."

"You're not in charge, boss," Ronald purred, leaning up to nip at his ear and reached down to slide William's pants away a little, fingers brushing over his hip bone. "I'm in charge for now."

"Ronald..."

"Hmm, and I've just had a wicked idea, boss," he breathed, moving back to pulled away William's pants completely. He smiled, looking over his boss once more, moving his fingers slowly over his thighs. His skin was so smooth and pale, absolutely beautiful. There was a moment of uncertainty and he paused. How on earth did a man so stunning have any interest in him? He pushed those thoughts away quickly. He needed to be confident and certain. "I'm going to make you squirm."

He stroked his fingers over his length and William hissed. He groaned softly watching William's eyes close and his fists clenching around the sheets. There was something so hot about having his strong, cold boss like that. He smirked and ran his tongue along his full hardened length, loving the way William moaned and bucked his hips. It was just too perfect. His smirked widened as William's eyes cracked open, watching him expectantly. He looked completely taken with pure lust, so much so that Ronald was sure he was about to be pulled over and pinned down.

In an attempt to keep William pleased and submissive for as long as possible he decided to push his luck and teased his member once more before slowly taking him into his mouth. William growled slightly and gripped Ronald's hair tightly, pulling him closer. He giggled and started to tease William until he was satisfied he wasn't capable of taking control from him- at least not unless he'd underestimated his self control by a long way. William closed his eyes and thrust into Ronald's mouth, whining his name and tugging at his hair. That was just what he'd been looking for. Ronald sat up slowly, gazing down at him with an innocent grin, ignoring the indignantly look he got in return.

"Trust me?" he panted heavily, pressing down over his lover, their hips grinding together as William arched slightly. "Want more?"

William forced their lips together, raking his fingers through his hair as Ronald struggled to get off the last of his own clothes without breaking the kiss. Every little movement simply caused more friction, sending shivers down Ronald's spine as William's tongue brushed his, the taste of chocolate still lingering. He was about to pull away when William made his move, forcing him over on his back and settling between his legs.

"You can't just sit back and enjoy yourself, can you?" he laughed, struggling to speak between pants.

"I told you from the start I wasn't going to let you go that far," William growled, eyes flashing with a slightly predatory glint despite looking completely uninterested and unemotional in almost every other way. "Now, are you going to throw a tantrum and tell to stop because you're not getting your way, or are you going to let me make love to you?"

Ronald growled but bucked his hips pleadingly. William wouldn't have asked if he thought Ronald would say no anyway. He knew if he asked him to stop he would, Ronald didn't need to be offered the choice. William would never get him to do anything he didn't want one hundred percent, he knew that, but the look in his eyes was far too hungry and longing. It wasn't exactly a secret that William's relationships were always hot and passionate in a way Ronald had never experience before. It was incredible and Ronald wanted nothing else but that intense, focused love.

A few fingers slipped into him and Ronald arched his back with a loud moan. William smirked and began to stretch him. He'd grown used to it, there was no searing pain anymore, just something of a dull, warm ache. William passed hot, wet kisses over his neck and jaw, murmuring in Spanish things Ronald could never repeat. He was back where he wanted to be, dominant and in control, and of course that had put him in a good mood.

"William," he gasped, grinding against him enough to make William groaned. "Enough, enough, just hurry up, please."

"Impatient as ever," William said huskily against his ear. Ronald whined as hot shivers swept through him. "And you say I have to have everything my way, Puppy."

"Please, William," he cried desperately.

William smirked and slowly withdrew his fingers, holding his hips firmly and slowly pressing against his entrance. Ronald bucked his hips once more, as much as William's hold would allow, and gazed at him pleadingly. His body was trembling already. He desperately wanted William inside him as soon as possible. William pushed inside him painfully slow and Ronald cried out, struggling to keep still and tossing his head back as the hot mix of pleasure and pain swept over him. After a few torturous moment, William leant down and kissed along his collar bone, giving Ronald a moment to adjust and relax again.

"It's ok," he murmured. "Go."

William didn't waste a second. His first slow, powerful thrust had Ronald tugging at his hair and tossing his head back, swearing loudly. He smirked and bit down gently one his shoulder, drawing more curses from the trembling boy. It would never cease to amuse him how Ronald would scream out those curses in pure ecstasy without a moment's hesitation. He's tried to get him to stop, but it didn't work. It was a just a part of him. His gorgeous little blonde whimpered and cried with each thrust, his cheeks dusted with a cute blush.

"I love you, Puppy," he growled and Ronald whined sweetly. William shifted his hips slightly and Ronald gave moaned louder this time. "Don't ever doubt that."

The blonde nodded quickly, arching his back and closing his eyes tightly, his grip on William's hair becoming a little uncomfortable. "Why?"

William chuckled and groaned as Ronald hips moved in response to his, rocking to meet his every movement. How he could ask such a stupid question was beyond William. He ran his hand teasingly over Ronald's stomach and let him twist and curse. How did Ronald not know who intoxicating he was?

Before he could answer, Ronald tensed up, throwing his head back and his voice catching in his throat as he called when sounded like William's name. Heat washed over William and he captured Ronald's mouth forcefully, gripping his blonde's swollen member and giving a few rough tugs, drawing muffled cries.

"Harder," Ronald demanded, tearing away from the kiss. "God, William, harder! Please!"

William complied instantly, making Ronald almost scream. Only a few moments later, he twisted and arched even more and William bit his shoulder once more as he released, his mind blurred as sheer bliss tore through him.

For a few moments everything was hazy and quiet. William drew a few deep, shaky breaths, barely managing to keep his weight balanced above Ronald. It was instinct by now. Every time he collapsed against Ronald he was reminded how heavy he apparently was and so managed to stay on all fours until his mind cleared enough to pull out and fall to the bed at Ronald's side. Everything was still and calm for a good five minutes with only their panting breaking the silence.

"You were telling me why you loved me," Ronald whispered finally, pulling the covers up around them and snuggling up against William's chest.

William nodded slowly and ran his hand gently over Ronald's cheek, tipping his chin up and claiming a brief gentle kiss. "You're beautiful, intelligent and honest. That's the simplest way to describe it, Ronald." He glanced down and frowned. Ronald was already asleep. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "For a boy so intelligent you're incredibly childish though."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** Ooo, some actual plot development this chapter. Amazing. And to go with it, Will/Ronnie, Eric/Alan and some Eric/Ronnie/Alan stuff (mainly Ronnie/Alan surprisingly enough). It's adorable and you know it is. And of course Grell pops in and Michelle is causing trouble. Sort of. So, you lovely people, I'd like to thank you for those lovely reviews you leave and please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>"What?" William snapped.<p>

"You and Ronald left last night," Alan said, leaning against Eric. "There's no need to be so grumpy, William, it's not an unreasonable time."

"William," Ronald whined from inside the apartment. Eric frowned and Alan squeezed his hand. "If it's not life or death come back to bed."

Apparently it was an unreasonable time. "We'll come back later."

"William," the blonde called. "Who is it?"

"It's us, Puppy," Eric replied. "What? You don't have time for us anymore?"

"I've always got time for you guys," Ronald laughed. "Just gimme a... second..." William glanced over to the bedroom door, seemingly amused by the movement inside. After a moment, Ronald huffed. "Boss, I can't get loose."

"I think that was that point, Ronald.," William said. "You two should come in then."

Alan and Eric followed William in and Alan shut the door behind them. Eric had followed William into the bedroom and was snickering. Alan followed them through and couldn't help smiling at what he found. Sitting awkwardly on the bed was Ronald, half undressed and flustered as Eric looked him over. Alan felt his cheeks heat up slightly as Ronald glared up at Eric.

"Well?" William said.

"This isn't fair," Ronald growled, moving his arms slightly and Alan noticed for the first time that his wrists were bound behind him with his tie. "And you let them in here."

"No, it's not fair," he said. "But you were warned."

"What did you do to deserve this, Ronald?" Alan said quietly.

"He wasn't behaving himself," William said, folding his arms as Ronald glared over. "He was warned enough times that if he didn't give it up I'd tie him up."

"Give what up, Puppy?" Eric growled. Alan frowned noticing the slightly lustful glint in his eyes as he looked over the half naked blonde, his hand sliding down Ronald's neck and shoulder. "What have you been up to?"

"Never mind that," Ronald snapped. "Untie me."

"Tell me what you did."

"Eric. Please."

"And would I be jeopardising my week off if I were to untie you for no reason?" Eric said, glancing over and William who nodded. "Then I'm going to need some incentive, Puppy."

"What were you here for anyway?" William said, glancing at Alan.

"Oh, not much," Alan replied, turning to leave them to argue. "You know how Eric is. He still doesn't exactly trust you with Ronald."

"I have never and will never do anything Ronald doesn't want," William said, following him out and making a cup of coffee. "I won't hurt him."

"We know," he said, taking a cup from William. "I know at least. You know, Eric trusts you and respects you generally but when it comes to Ronald, well, you know how it is, you're protective of him too."

"He's mine, I'm allowed to be protective and possessive."

"And just because they're not actually related doesn't mean they don't feel like it," Alan said, sipping his coffee. "Eric doesn't want you to hurt him. As a person, he's fine with you, as Ronald's boyfriend, not so much. You know we end up picking him up when he's down. If you hurt him-"

"I won't."

"You can't know that."

"But you know Slingby wouldn't ever hurt you?" Alan frowned and glanced away. "Besides, if they honestly only saw each other as brothers, they wouldn't look at each other like that, would they? We both know there's more between them then they'll admit."

"I don't know what you mean," Alan whispered. "Eric wouldn't ever do anything behind my back and Ronald loves you."

"I don't doubt that," William said, leaning back against the counter and looking more relaxed than Alan had ever seen him. "However, you must have thought about what will happen once you've passed away. You know where Eric will turn his attention."

"I prefer not to think about it," he said quietly, running his hand through his hair.

As if on cue Ronald squealed and the bed groaned. "Eric. Let me go! This isn't fair. William, tell him to untie me!"

"Not until you promise to keep your hands to yourself," William replied. "You're not getting your own way on this one."

"You watch m- ah! Eric."

"Don't bite, Eric," Alan called. "Ronald'll bite him back one day. What's he actually done to deserve this anyway?" William frowned and glanced at him but Alan just smiled. "He'll tell Grell and Eric everything anyway. What's the harm in you telling me? I would have thought it was better to talk to me than either of them."

William took a long drink of coffee. "Ronald has decided he'd like to... take a dominant role sometimes."

"I see. I'm rather lucky in that respect."

"How so?"

"I have no interest in being on top," Alan said, glad to have stopped talking about what Ronald and Eric _could_ see in each other and pleased that William was so blunt about these sorts of things without making jokes like the others would. It was good to be able to talk maturely and openly and William didn't seem embarassed by any of it, just private, something Alan could relate to. "I've only done it once and that was with Ronald. I can't see Eric ever allowing me on top anyway. You and Ronald, on the other hand are both used to being in control in bed, it's obviously going to cause a few issues you need to work out."

"There's nothing to work out," William said. "His hands are staying tied until he gives up this silly idea."

"Wow, that's almost mean."

"Almost. But I did warn him several times last night I wasn't going to put up with it. He was warned."

Moments later Eric pulled Ronald out and pushed him into William's arms. Ronald sighed contentedly, apparently not caring his wrists were still tied, and gently rested his head against his shoulder. William sighed and wrapped his arms gently around him, tucking Ronald's head under his chin and not seeming to care that Alan could see him openly glaring at Eric. It looked like as long as Ronald didn't see his irrational jealousy he didn't care. He was much like Eric in that respect. Alan smiled slightly as Ronald shifted.

"Untie me," he whispered.

"Have you learnt your place?" William said, running his fingers down to Ronald's wrists.

"I'll accept it for now," Ronald murmured. "You can keep your precious control for now. We can look into your controlling ways later."

William nodded and slowly undid his wrists. Within moments, Ronald reached up around his shoulders, stretching up to receive a kiss before turning away and raiding the cupboards. Alan smiled softly and leant back to find Eric's hard, warm body between him and the counter. Whatever little jealous pangs he still had said, he had to admit, they were enchanting to watch as a couple. They just balanced each other out so well. Ronald was, of course, searching out his favourite mug. He found it soon after and resumed grinning as he poured a coffee. Ronald was still such a child.

People often forgot that. Reapers lived forever if they weren't killed- or sick- and were born- or created or whatever happened to them- at roughly the age they would always be. Alan tilted his head slightly. Both he and Ronald would be stuck in the bodies of teens forever. Eric and William and even Grell were lucky enough to appear in their twenties- they were young _men_ even if Grell said otherwise- and Michelle was only a little younger, in her late teens or early twenties if she pushed to look older. She was at least fully grown and balanced. Both he and Ronald were _teens_ and they always would be. Not quite children and not quite men, the age where people expected them to be responsible but still wanted to look after them.

Alan had lived for decades now, he'd lost count of how old he actually was- it was one of the few facts Eric liked to remember even if he didn't remember his birthday- but he put it somewhere between fifty and sixty. He'd had time to grow up. Ronald was only thirteen. They might have been fully formed when they started the academy, but they had no experience. They knew how to talk but they only had the basic vocabulary and only knew their national language. Everything else was learnt really. And just like human children they had to learn about their bodies and emotions and desires. Alan and Ronald were at even more of a disadvantage because the age of their bodies meant they were a little more hormonal than others.

Ronald was a stark reminder of their age sometimes. Alan knew he was intelligent- he suspected he was far more intelligent that he let on- but there were little things about him that just proved his age. He liked the little things in life; his favourite mug, sweets, just lying with someone and being held. He liked to laugh and joke and didn't take things seriously and could drop off to sleep in seconds. Eric had told Alan he showed his physical age sometimes, but Alan thought he was rather mature.

"Mind if I start up the fire?" Ronald said. "It's freezing in here."

"No, feel free," William replied.

"Are you sure you're ok, boss?" he said, setting down his mug to turn his attention to the fire. "You've got some nasty bruises and scratches."

"I'm fine," he growled. "But that demon's going to pay."

"Why did he even turn on us so quickly?" Eric said quietly.

"Who knows," he said, walking over to sit with Ronald. "Demons are hardly honourable creatures. He probably got bored or decided he wasn't getting enough out of their arrangement anymore."

"Why'd you save her anyway? I thought you two didn't like each other, or is this more about your history."

There was the clink of china on the wooden floor and Alan glanced over. Ronald's mug was on pieces on the floor. The blonde was apologising profusely for his clumsiness, cleaning up the mess as quickly as he could. He elbowed Eric in the ribs and glared up at him. It wasn't as if he didn't know how insecure Ronald could be.

"Ronald," William said, grasping his wrists and gently pulling his up. "It's alright. The amount of wine we've spilt over the past few months I doubt some coffee's going to make it that much worse."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's ok."

"But I-"

"Ronald, it's fine. We'll just get it cleaned up and it'll be fine. Go and make yourself another cup, I'll deal with this."

"Boss-"

"Don't argue, Ron," Eric said and Alan held out his hand. Ronald's fingers closed around his slowly and Alan pulled him over. "Don't make Alan get stroppy and mothering. No one likes it when he's stroppy."

"Eric," Alan snapped, elbowing him more playfully this time. "If you don't like it stop making me stroppy."

Ronald sighed and poured himself a new cup of coffee. After a few moments, William had finished cleaning up and put his arms around Ronald, gently tipping up his chin and placing a soft, soothing kiss on his lips that seemed to do the trick of calming Ronald down. Again there was a pang of guilty jealousy and longing for the little blonde. Still. He still wanted Ronald, he still remembered seeing him blushing and sweating and moaning, he still remembered every contour of his gorgeous, lean body...

He groaned slightly and turned, pressing his head into Eric's shoulder. He _had_ to control himself and stop it. Eric smiled and ran his fingers into hair, gently rubbing his back with the other hand. There was more than a family bond between Eric and Ronald- William was dead right about that and he knew it- but Alan wasn't any better. It was petty and childish- ok, maybe Eric was right that he was still childish sometimes- but Ronald had been theirs _first_ and he knew Eric felt the same.

"You ok, Al?" Eric said quietly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Alan replied, calming himself and nodding quickly. "Just like being in your arms, that's all. Ronald shouldn't be the only one who gets lots of hugs."

Ronald giggled and Eric nuzzled against his hair gently. "I have to go for a bit, sweetheart, so try to remember I don't really care what you do with Ronald, but if you let William put his hands on you then there's going to be trouble."

"Wait, what?" he said as Eric stepped away. "Well, where are you going? And when are you coming back? Eric?"

"It's fine, darling, I'll be back soon."

"Hey!" he cried but Eric was already out the door. "Fine... bye then."

Suddenly Ronald was behind him, arms wrapped around his and resting on his shoulder. He smiled and lowered his head, forcing away those bad thoughts before they could take hold again. It was like the little blonde knew how tempting he was. He swallowed heavily, trying to ignore the way Ronald's body was pressed against him and his breath tickling his skin. He pushed Ronald off slightly and turned.

"We can get you a new mug, Ronald," William said quietly. "It can't be too hard to find another one like it."

"It's not so much the mug, boss, it's feelings behind it. It was a gift, for my birthday a few years ago," Ronald said quietly, resting his head against Alan's and slipping his arms around his waist. Alan frowned slightly. Apparently Ronald's longing for some control over William was being transferred onto him. "It was from Eric and Alan, the first year I was out the academy... 'cause they didn't know what to get me, but they wanted to get me something." Alan smiled and blushed slightly- not just because Ronald's fingers were drawing teasing patterns against the small of his back and sending shivers up his spine. He'd never realised it meant so much to him. "You guys were always so good to me."

"Y-you're welcome, Ronald," Alan said, struggling to get the words out without moaning. There was no way Ronald didn't know what he was doing. "Ronald..."

"I'll get you a new one then," William said. "As a gift from me. Would that suit you better?"

"That would be great, don't you think, Alan?"

"Yeah," Alan breathed. One hand clenched around Ronald's collar, the other gripping the counter he was pressed against, trying to support himself as Ronald stroked his hip through his jeans. "R-Ronald..." He grasped slightly and dug his fingers into his collar tighter as Ronald's lips brushed his ear. "Ronald... wh-what are..."

The blonde offered him that dazzling smile that made everyone melt- even William to some extent- tilting his head slightly so their lips were almost touching. "What's up, Alan? You sound kind of... upset. I'm sure Eric's got a reason for wandering off. Probably got a surprise for you. He's lovely and romantic like that sometimes."

"You never showed any interest in romance before, Ronald," William said quietly. "If you wanted more romantic gestures you should say something."

There was something in the way William spoke that put Alan on edge, despite the younger blonde having his attention. He must have known what Ronald was doing. Even if he couldn't see what his hands were doing, he could hear the husky, lust heavy tone Ronald was using, he could see how Ronald was pressed close to him, and where his lips were. And even if he couldn't, he must have seen how Alan was reacting to it. And despite his possessive nature, he was allowing Ronald to have his way. His gaze flickered down to his lips only a hair from his. It would have been so easy just to lean up and close the tiny remaining distance.

Eric's words raced through his mind and his eyes widened. He knew! Eric had known this was going to happen. Hell, he'd probably even given Ronald the idea and permission. He narrowed his eyes slightly and Ronald just beamed down at him.

"You... ahh..." He'd been trying to be angry but failed horrendously as Ronald's hand slid over his hip and a little lower. He shot William a desperate glance but their boss was watching almost indifferently, his eyes hidden behind the light bouncing off his glasses. "Ronald..."

"Do you want me to stop?" Ronald murmured.

"Eric-"

"Said it was alright," he said. He was toying with Alan's belt now, fingers brushing over his stomach as he did. Alan tilted his head slightly, arching his back as Ronald's other hand slid down his back. "He wants me to keep you busy for a few hours while he's up to something. He wouldn't even tell me what it was though. So... do you want me to stop?"

Alan gazed up at him for a long moment, forcing himself to stare up into his eyes instead of at his lips. It was just like he'd said to William; Ronald might have been a child but he had been used to being in charge of a relationship- at least physically. He was happy to be used by people as long as he got attention, and that worried Alan sometimes. He couldn't help wondering how far Ronald would go to keep feeling loved. Then again, he wasn't that much better. When he first met Eric he wasn't exactly interested in sex, he liked the idea of a relationship, but his condition made him worry a little about the physical side of things, but he'd pushed away those fears because he wanted to keep Eric. He'd have done anything to make sure Eric didn't leave him. And now there was Ronald...

"No," he said quietly. "No, don't stop."

Ronald's gorgeous smile grew. "You make the first move, Alan. Take what you want."

Alan shivered as Ronald's hand brushed across his thigh. It was scary how similar much Ronald and Eric were sometimes. Eric used that tone, he used that line and those moves. Ronald had somehow picked them up. For a brief moment, he wondered if Eric had taught Ronald and shown him how to get the better of him. Ronald toyed with his belt once more and almost innocently and accidently brushed a slightly more sensitive area. He flushed red as a startled moan passed his lips. He gave William one final glance. If he was going to interfere it was going to be now before things got too far gone. But he didn't. He couldn't even be sure William was watching with the light bouncing of his glasses like that. William sipped his coffee and Alan knew almost instantly that he was in on this too, otherwise his possessive nature would have kicked in already. So, if neither he nor Eric minded, Alan didn't really see any harm in a bit of fun with Ronald. William was hardly interested in him, and that was all Eric seemed to be bothered about. There was no problem.

He reached up and slowly pressed their lips together. Ronald gave a small pleased hum and eagerly pushed into the kiss, sliding his hand over Alan's hip, the other moving up his spine to the back of his neck. Alan moaned into his mouth and tangled his fingers into his soft, thick hair, pulling him close. It had been at least six months since he'd last held Ronald like this but it still felt like it was just yesterday. Ronald was a good as ever. Still, he couldn't help wondering what was so important Eric would leave him with Ronald and William like this.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Grell called, running over. Eric and Michelle turned. "Where are you two going? A secret date? Are you having an affair with my Michelle, Eric?"<p>

"No," Eric snapped. "Go away, we're busy."

"Doing what?" he said, folding his arms and wiggling his way between them. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Michelle said.

"Shelly!" he cried, grabbing her arm.

"Go away," Eric growled. "Seriously, go. You know what, go see William. If I'm right, just about now you will find Ron and Alan all over each other. Go watch."

"Ohhh!" he turned on his heel and ran off. "Bye!"

Michelle sighed and shook his head, Eric following slowly. He hated following Michelle like this but last night, when he'd woken up to her leaning against the hospital door, everything she'd told him made sense. His way of one of two souls a week wasn't going to work. Two souls a week, fifty-two weeks a year, it would take around ten years to get the thousand he needed. He frowned. She was a master at this. No one was going to be better help to him than her. In the back of his mind there was a nagging voice that reminded him how unimpressed Alan would be, how he was ruining any chance of a life let alone a career after Alan was healed, and how getting Michelle involved could likely get her a death sentence. Even so, it was all worth it to save Alan. Ronald was the only other person he wasn't willing to sacrifice for him. That was the one thing he couldn't do. He'd sworn to Alan, Ronald, himself and many others. He would _never_ hurt Ronald.

He wondered about Michelle sometimes. What she would have been like as a mentor, what his life would have been like, if things would have been the same. He'd heard Michelle had a track record for having relationships- against regulation relationships- with the people she tutored.

"I know you're having second thoughts, Eric," she said quietly as they headed out onto the streets of London. "I assume you're worried about what happens if someone finds out. What happens between us?"

"I don't know what you want me to do in return for you help and silence," Eric said, glancing around at the people, trying to pick out any interesting innocent souls. That was a pain. _Innocent_ souls. Apparently it didn't count if they were _meant_ to die. "But as long as it's kept away from Ron and Alan, I'll do it."

"That's sweet," Michelle laughed. "Stop looking."

"What?"

"Stop looking," she said. "You're wasting your time looking on the streets. Now, before we start, I want you to know I won't kill and I won't cover for you." Eric nodded. "I will advise you and help you, but I can't do it myself."

"Ok, I guess," he said, nodding quickly. "Why?"

"Because if I start, I won't be able to stop," she said, folding her arms. "Believe me."

"Is this about Michael Short?" Michelle frowned. "William told me about him. He thought that was what you were getting worked up about in the church. You know, at first, I was disgusted. I thought you were a monster for covering up what you did. Then I remembered it was an accident and William covered it up too."

"Not to mention what you've done."

"Yeah... what I've done." He sighed and glanced away. "I have almost a hundred and thirty." Michelle nodded. "So, where do we start and what do you want in return? I don't want to have this held over me forever. Just, tell me what I'm in for now so I know what's coming."

"You know," Michelle said, tightening the coat on her belt and putting her hands in her pockets. "I used to think I loved Will, when we were young, he used to be so loving and gentle. I like to think maybe he did too. I like to think maybe he still felt _something_ and that's why he covered for me. I wish he hadn't."

"You wanted to be caught?" Eric said, glancing down.

"If I'd been caught I wouldn't have kept spiralling," she replied. "What's the punishment for an accidental killing? I still got the one I was supposed to in on time, it was an easy mistake and I was barely out of the academy. Overtime, maybe a suspension a year of retraining at worst at that age for something so small. We both knew that but we both covered it up and I kept spiralling down. He could have stopped me, but he didn't. Why do you think I was so focused on him? He was the only one who really knew how to reach me back then. I just want you to know this won't be easy."

"I know," he said, nodding quickly. "I already have trouble sleeping with the guilt. I know it Alan ever found out he'd never look at me again and it anyone else found out I'd probably be killed, at least I will be by the time I've collected a thousand souls."

Michelle nodded. "To start, if you want to get a decent number of souls, you need to find them in groups. Come on, I know the perfect place to start."

"Where?"

"Well, let's see, where has just been cordoned off as a reaper no-zone? A place where there are no souls collected and no investigations and is known for missing souls and weird deaths?"

"The church?"

Michelle grinned and nodded. Eric smiled slightly. That was why he'd accepted her help and why he didn't care so much about her knowing what he was doing. She knew how to get things done quickly and effectively and she knew how to help him cover up if he needed too.

"What if a reaper sees us and suspects something?"

"I'm your alibi," Michelle said. "I will help you in any way I can but I won't actually get hands on, sound fair?" Eric nodded. "I don't know what I want in return yet. I'll think of something reasonable though."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** Just for you special guys. More cute couples and the return of the Undertaker. Who knows a lot more than he should, but then doesn't he always. I hope he doesn't die at the end of the ship thing, because the villians have a habit of dying and it'd be way less fun if he was dead. I love him to bits, he's one of my favourites. I may be a little reaper bais here. Anyway, yes, before I go off an a rant... Thank you for last chapter's reviews and please continue to do so.

* * *

><p>"You're pouting," Ronald said between kisses. "What's up?"<p>

William frowned and looked up from his book. He'd been trying to ignore the pair of younger reapers at the other end of the couch. Much as letting Ronald mess around with Alan was pretty high on the list of things he didn't like- although nowhere near as high as messing around with Eric- he had to admit seeing Ronald like that was... interesting. Alan was settled in Ronald's lap, his arms around his shoulder and fingers tangled in his hair as they kissed and Ronald's hands slowly moved over him. William was suddenly seeing his little blonde lover in a very different light. The way he acted with Alan was very different to how he acted with him. When he was with Alan, he looked as strong as William knew he was.

"I know you're watching, boss," the blonde laughed. "I can tell 'cause you're all pouty."

"I am not," William growled.

Ronald pouted, William did _not_. He wasn't that childish. He frowned as Ronald ran his hand over Alan's thigh and the small brunette lifted his head, exposing his throat to the younger boy.

"You are," Ronald said. He leant up and ran his tongue up Alan's neck, making the Alan moan softly as Ronald threw William a teasing glance. "Come join us, boss."

"No thank you," William said firmly.

If Ronald wanted him he was going to have to wait until he was alone. Gorgeous as it was to watch, he wasn't going to encourage this. He was only allowing him his fun because he'd almost begged for it and he promised to behave himself if he let him. It was a small price to pay really and it wasn't going to go too far.

"If you're sure," he said quietly against Alan's neck. "You know, I'd love to have you over here and pressed up against me, so strong and firm and putting your hands all over me... "

"Ronald," Alan snapped, pushing him away suddenly. "Don't bite. For heaven's sake, Ronald, I'm going to ban you from being anywhere near Eric on your own. He's teaching you bad habits."

"I think banning them from spending time alone would be a good idea," William muttered.

"Oh hush," Ronald snapped, pulling Alan down into another heated kiss.

"Wow," Grell said, suddenly appearing leaning on the back of the couch. "Eric wasn't kidding about you two being all over each other."

William frowned. Ronald and Alan had barely glanced at him. "How someone as loud as you manages to sneak around like that is beyond me, Sutcliff."

"You realise that Ronald- _your_ Ronald who you get all possessive over- is currently making out with another guy?" he said, watching the pair. "What's wrong with you? And why's Eric up to running off to London with Shelly?"

"He went to London with Michelle?" Alan said, turning away from Ronald.

Ronald growled slightly and William smirked. It was nice to see it wasn't just him who got annoyed by his lover paying attention to someone else. Without thinking he reached over pulled Ronald head back, placing a gentle, soothing kiss on his lips.

"Not fun, is it?" he murmured.

"Don't look so smug," Ronald hissed, but William could see he was fighting not to smile. "What's Eric doing then?"

"Well if I knew that I'd have told you by now, Ronnie," Grell said, sticking his nose in the air. "He and Shelly were going out to London when I saw them and they sent me here to watch you guys."

Ronald frowned and leant his head back against William's shoulder. He smiled slightly and wrapped his arm around Ronald's waist, fighting to ignore the soft, sensitive skin the movement exposed and settling for brushing his lips gently over Ronald instead.

"I don't like this," Alan said quietly. He shifted to get off, but Ronald held him with that gentle but firm touch he always used. "Ronald-"

"Come on," he laughed. "What's the worst he could be up to?"

"Well, why don't you come home and find out, sweetheart?"

They turned to find Eric and Michelle watching them quietly. Eric was grinning down at them and Alan got up quickly, much to Ronald's obvious disappointment.

"That didn't take nearly as long as you said it would," Ronald said quietly.

"Yeah, but I bumped into Michelle and she knew a way I could get it done a lot quicker," Eric replied. "So, you are coming with me and I'm going to show you what I got for you."

"You got me something?" Alan said as Eric pulled him out. "Why? What's the occasion?"

"You'll see, sweetheart."

He pulled him out and William was sure he saw Eric mouth 'thank you' to Michelle who just smiled and winked. That couldn't end well for Alan. Ronald sighed and caught William's chin, drawing him down into a soft kiss. Michelle and Grell giggled and a suddenly William was struck by a wicked and wonderful way to make Ronald pay for being with Alan, even if he had agreed to it.

"Out, both of you," he growled.

"What?" they both cried.

"But Will-"

"I only just go here, Will-"

"Out." They looked incredibly disappointed but left them in peace. William got up and Ronald followed instantly, grinning childishly. "Why are you looking so smug?"

"Well, we both know what's about to happen, don't we?" Ronald purred, pressing up against him and holding him still by the collar. "Don't tell me watching that didn't get you all hot and bothered."

William growled and moved so quickly Ronald could only yelp helplessly as he was spun and bent over the dining table. He smirked as Ronald took a moment, apparently trying to figure out what the hell had just happened to him and slowly leant down, nipping at Ronald's neck gently, releasing Ronald's arm in favour of stroking over his side.

"Let me make this perfectly clear, Ronald," he said quietly. Ronald shivered beneath him. "Watching you with another man will _never_ make me _hot_ and _bothered_. Do you understand?" Ronald nodded and gasped as William trailed his hand down under the hem of his jeans. It had been a little attractive to watch, he supposed, but it was the principal of it. Ronald was his and so he wasn't going to admit being turned on by watching him with Alan. He'd think it was an excuse to ask for it more often. "So, how do you punish a bad little Puppy?"

Ronald moaned softly and pressed up against him with his eyes innocent and wide; now more than ever he looked like a puppy begging for forgiveness from his master. "I love you."

"Pleased as I am that you can finally say that now that's not getting you out of it, Ronald," he said firmly. "As adorable as you can be- stop smirking, Ronald, you know damn well how you look- you are going to be punished for what you've done."

"You let me," he argued. "If you'd told me not to-"

"There is a difference between being allowed a little fun and what you did," he hissed. "You were quite plainly showing off and trying to get my attention. You're a like child, acting out because you can't get your own way. That's just not acceptable from a member my division or my lover."

"I hate it when you bring work into this."

"You should have thought about that before you decided you wanted a relationship with your superior." Ronald whimpered and nodded, probably preoccupied with William's hand sliding teasingly over his rear. "The question remains though. How do I punish you?"

"As long as you don't have a cane hiding around here somewhere, do you what you like," Ronald murmured against the wood, panting slightly.

"Don't tempt me, Ronald," he said.

"Wait, whoa, you have a cane?"

"Corporal punishment wasn't banned that long ago," William chuckled cruelly. "Back when I was your age, if wasn't unusual to be bent over beaten until you couldn't stand. Being stronger than humans, we took worse punishments. So, I suppose I should give you a little demonstration of how children like you used to be dealt with."

"Oh god, boss. Please don't. My ass if raw enough from all the beatings I took at the church."

"You should have behaved."

"William."

"Hush now, Ronald. Put your hands flat on the table."

* * *

><p>"What did you and Eric get for little Alan, Shelly?" Grell said quietly.<p>

"That's a secret, Grell," Michelle laughed. "But the nerve of Will, kicking us out like that."

There was a chuckle and they both turned to the Undertaker. He grinned down at them and sat on a coffin. Michelle frowned and glanced at Grell, who was watching him like he was a coiled snake. Not that she blamed him. She'd seen what Undertaker was capable of once. Only once. She'd only _needed_ to see it once.

"What do you know about black records, Undertaker sir?" she said quietly.

"Black records?" Undertaker said, tapping his chin slightly with a big grin. "Ahh, those were an accident."

Grell frowned. "An accident? You mean someone created them or something?"

"_We_ created them," he said.

"We?" Michelle said.

"Yes. Reapers. We created them."

"Why would we do that?" Grell snapped.

"And if we created them why don't we know how to stop them?" Michelle said. "And while we're dealing with the whys and whatnots, why would possessive protective Will let Ron get off with Alan right in front of him?"

"I don't have the answer to what your dear Mr Spears is up to," Undertaker laughed. "However, the black records were an attempt to alter records. The theory was that by removing parts of the records of the living and putting in better memories from the dead we would be able to stop the souls fighting back when reaped and perhaps even reduce the number of ghosts. Of course, it didn't work and often sent the poor humans completely insane." He chuckled and bit a biscuit before offering them to the pair. Michelle smiled and took one but Grell turned up his nose. "Suit yourself. Needless to say, higher powers weren't too impressed with the progress. If anything the ghost numbers rose. Humans, for all their failings and stupidity and naivety, they are determined and wilful creatures. Still, we didn't know how to destroy records, and some escaped, taking on almost a sentience of their own. It was an amazing success really. Not what they were aiming for, but an amazing achievement."

"So, why would they cause so much trouble?" Grell said, folding his arms.

"It's very simple," he said. "Overtime, memories fade and become influenced or even forgotten all together- the record turns black- but you still remember how you felt. They began nothing more than negative emotions. And these records want to live. So they try to find a compatible host." He giggled and got up, ushering them off the coffin and opening the lid. "But altering their record will change how they view everything. If this man hadn't been afraid of the dark, he wouldn't have panicked and fallen in the way of that carriage."

"You're not supposed to look at their records," Michelle said.

He cackled and leant against Grell- who looked absolutely disgusted- for support and he wiped a few tears from his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry but what a hoot. I forgot you were Miss Rules herself, Michelle?" He sighed and shook his head. "Isn't it rather hypocritical for you to be telling me the rules?"

"I'll have you know I'm not an exemplary reaper, Undertaker sir," she said, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Merely tutoring the next generation in the ways of going rouge then?" Michelle narrowed her gaze but held her tongue. "The point is that a corrupted record changes everything and corrupts the rest of the record. That's a death sentence for a reaper."

"But Eric and Ronnie both got infected by the records," Grell cried. "Are they going to die?"

"If they woke up they'll be fine. Was there actually something you wanted, or were you merely here for company, dear ladies?"

"Daniel tried to kill me," Michelle said. "We're hunting. We just thought we'd stop in."

"Your scythe has been put in lock down," Undertaker said. "Your probation may have been lifted but your scythe is still locked up."

"Yes, because there's no way around _that_, is there?" she said, folding her arms. "Now, if you don't mind I think we should get going, while we still know where he is."

Grell frowned and glanced between them. Michelle was smiling, and still sounded respectful- she hoped. She didn't know how the Undertaker did it, but it was starting to make her wonder just how much he knew. Undertaker smiled and nodded, turning to the back room. Grell and Michelle went for the door, it seemed Grell couldn't get out of there fast enough.

"Oh, Michelle," Undertaker called airily. She turned and glanced back. He chuckled and moved his hands into a heart shape over his chest. "I know that love is such a strong driving force. It brings people together and pushes us through to win and succeed through our hardest times. Just remember it's also cold and destructive. It can be all consuming and bitter. Scorn it and push it away and you can drive people to insanity. Get in its way and you will be sawn apart." Michelle frowned. _Sawn_? That was horrifically specific. He wasn't just assuming she was still causing trouble. He knew about Eric and he knew she was helping. He smiled and lifted the little heart to where he would be looking through it if his hair wasn't in the way. "And then sometimes, too much stress and it just... _breaks_." He chuckled and mined out the heart breaking.

"What's your point?" Grell snarled. "Or is this just an old man pontificating?"

"Nice word," Michelle said.

"I know. I heard Will use it once."

"Do you know what it means?"

"Ronnie said it was kind of like being patronising but in a more senile way and believing that you know best."

"Whatever your young friend's definition is," Undertaker chuckled. "You should consider listening to me. And do tell your young friend, that he should be careful not to upset her _highness_. We all know what happens when she releases the hounds. It would be a beautiful death though, to die for love. Sometimes you can't see you're destroying what you're trying to rebuild. Some things are best left to grow on their own, like roses. Too much nurturing and they wilt."

"Senile fool," Grell muttered, turning and pulling the doors out.

"Just remember not to gaze into the abyss, my dears. He who fights monsters and all that."

"Of course, Undertaker sir."

There was a serious warning in there somewhere, Michelle was sure it wasn't just ramblings and musings. The wind whipped around them and Michelle pulled her coat tighter around her. Even though the snow had melted, there was still ice and slush around. Grell might have refused to dress sensibly a lot of the time, but he'd at put on a jumper and thick coat and worn heavier boots with only a small heel.

"What do you suppose that was about?" he said. "Just a crazy old man or something more?"

"No, I think there's something there," Michelle muttered. "He never really says anything for no reason but he doesn't tend to give straight answers so easily. There's something in there. Important, it's just a matter of deciphering it."

"Great," Grell growled. "So, moving on bigger issues, what's were you and Eric up to?"

"You can't keep a secret, Grell," she laughed. "So I can't tell you."

"Give me a clue."

"What's next Wednesday?"

"Err... the... seventeenth?"

Michelle sighed and rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Grell, you've known them way longer than I have and I know what's going on next. It's little Alan's birthday." Grell's eyes widened and he squealed. "Grell..."

"Right, of course, my lips are sealed," he said. "Not a word, I promise. If you ever need a distraction, just let me know."

"Of course."

"Now, the most important question of all," Grell said, waving his hand. "What's going on between Will, Ronnie, Alan and Eric? Or any combination of the four. I'd love to have that sort of relationship, have that cute little third lover and of course his understanding lover as well."

"I don't think Will's that keen on it," Michelle said, folding her arms. "I think Ronald tries really hard to be faithful, but I'm not sure he sees Eric and Alan as being off limits. I'd love to get my hands on that boy's record, see what makes him tick. I know there's more than he ever says."

"I know," he muttered, kicking a stray stone. "I know. We all know there's something else there but he's so closed off. I think he's told Eric everything and probably at least some of it to Alan."

"It frustrates Will," she said, glancing at the stone as it bounced along and slid across the icy roads. "I think they're as bad as each other. I think Ronald is afraid that... it feels like he's been almost trained by experience that if he opens up and stops being all smiles and laughs for even a moment and starts being serious then people leave him. And Will is so frustrated by his refusal to open up that they're both just pushing each other away without realising. It's kind of sad, don't you think?"

"We need to sort them out once we've sorted everything else out," Grell said. "So, first we kill this demon, then we figure out that old coot's warning- if there even is one- and sort out Alan and Eric then we can make everything right between Ronnie and Will."

"Good plan. So, let's find out demon, shall we?"

"And whatever happens, we don't tell Will about this."


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** Dawww, Eric in this chapter is so cute. I want to hug him. I'm not completely sure what I want to do with Eric and Alan. I have the scenarios planned out for all four ending with them (saving both, one or neither of them) but I'm not sure which I'm going with yet. They're currently all possible. Thank you for your reviews last chapter, I'd love to get more.

* * *

><p>"<em>What are you getting Mr Alan for his birthday, Mr Eric?<em>" Ronald muttered in Russian.

Eric frowned and tapped his pen against his current report. "_I've told you enough times you don't need the formalities. And it's tomorrow, Ron, haven't you thought about it before?_"

"_I thought about it but I don't know,_" he replied. Alan was watching them having heard his name. He frowned and glanced at Eric. "_What have you got him?_"

"_I've told you, it's a surprise, and if I tell you or Sutcliff then he'll find out,_" Eric said.

"Stop that, you two," Alan said quietly.

"We're not doing anything, sweetheart," he laughed.

"Where's Miss Grell?" Ronald said.

"Who knows," he said. "At least without him things are kind of peaceful."

"_Seriously though, I don't know what to get him,_" Ronald said returning to Russian.

Grell burst in and slammed in his scythe on the desk. It there was blood on the blade. Ronald frowned. Their job very rarely involved that much blood. Eric and Alan seemed to have noticed as well.

"Something go wrong, Grell?" Alan said quietly.

"Nothing," he growled. "Bastard got away..."

"You missed a soul?" Ronald said a bit louder than he'd meant to. There was movement in William's office and Grell glared at him. "Sorry."

"No, I got the bloody soul," he snapped. "But the demon got away. I almost had him!"

"Sutcliff," William snarled from the next room. "Be quiet and get on with your work."

Ronald sighed and rested his chin on his hand. "_What's with you and Miss Galloway hanging out all the time anyway?_"

"_I'm just getting to know her better, you know,_" he muttered. "_She's pretty much a part of the gang now. Besides she's helping me with my surprise._"

"_Anything I can do?_"

"_Get your own present._"

"Hey, come on," Alan said. "I worry when you to start talking and I can't understand."

Ronald smiled and picked up his files. They were almost done with their shift and the past few days Ronald had been finishing early. He just wanted to get it over with and get to William's office.

"So, did you have any plans for tonight, love?" he heard Alan say as he strode towards the door.

"Oh, I was going out with Michelle this afternoon," Eric replied. "But maybe after that we can do something."

Ronald frowned and knocked on William's door. "Come in."

He opened the door and stepped in. William was working quietly on reports and Ronald smiled, leaving the door open. He smiled. William glanced up.

"Something wrong?" he said quietly.

"No," Ronald said. "I've just, you know, finished my work." William nodded. "Miss Grell's back."

"I heard," William murmured.

"He's moaning about a demon," he said. William nodded. "How much more have you got to do?"

"About an hour's worth." Ronald nodded and set down the files on the desk. "Want me to wait?"

"It's up to you, Mr Knox. You can sit down or you can go and wait with the others."

"Alright, I'll be soon then," Ronald said. "I'll let you finish your work."

William nodded and Ronald returned to the main office. Eric was trying to apologise to Alan for going out with Michelle. He was sure that Eric and Michelle were probably doing something for Alan's birthday. Of course, they couldn't just tell him that.

"Hey," Ronald said quietly, leaning over him.

"Hey," Alan muttered, not looking up from his work. "Not with Mr Spears?"

"He finishes faster if I'm not distracting him with my sexy cuteness," he laughed. He sighed, adjusted his glasses slightly and leant down to kiss his cheek and whisper in his ear. "They're up to something for your birthday."

"Oh..." He smiled and glanced over at Eric who had settled back into work. "Anyway, if you're not busy, why don't you do some of Grell's work. Or go and see if Miss Galloway would like some help."

"And Mr Eric tells me off mixing formalities."

"Mr Knox, no distractions," William snapped from the next room.

Ronald sighed and walked over to Grell's desk. "Gimme some reports and the notes on your list."

Grell handed them over and Ronald sat at his desk. The reports were generally just a more formal way of presenting the death list. Given that the reports had yet to actually be filed the souls weren't yet sorted, he could take another look at the records but usually the notes on the list were enough. It didn't take long to finish off Grell's reports and they were done within half an hour. Grell disappeared almost instantly, muttering about going to find a demon.

Eric didn't seem in any hurry to leave after work. He gave Alan a brief kiss as he left and went to find Michelle. Alan looked distinctly unimpressed and Ronald began to wonder if he was getting jealous of all the time they were spending together. Ronald brushed it off as just Eric needed help with a birthday surprise for Alan. He could be incredibly romantic sometimes, but birthday surprises weren't easy to pull off on your own. So, in an attempt to keep him busy, Ronald offered to let Alan come home with them for dinner.

"Are you sure, Ronald?" Alan said quietly.

"Come, Alan," Ronald laughed. "It's no problem. I love spending time with you." He smiled and leant against his shoulder, resting his chin on the top of Alan's head. "The boss won't mind either. Maybe we can get him to join in this time."

Alan giggled and Ronald turned away towards William's office again. The chances were that Ronald and Alan wouldn't go nearly as far as they had the last time it was just the three of them. Their little make out session was really just something they both needed to get out of their system. William looked almost done with his work. Ronald grinned and knocked on the door before striding in, not even waiting for permission.

He pulled William's chin up away from his work and sat on the desk, his feet resting either side of him; one on the seat and one on the arm. William frowned and ran his hand over Ronald's thigh, seeming to take great pleasure in the way he shivered.

"Is there something you wanted, Mr Knox?" he said quietly.

"There's definitely some_one_ I want," Ronald chuckled.

He smirked and leant in for a kiss but William pushed him away. "Mr Knox, I'm trying to work. You're in my way."

"You are very mean to me, Mr Spears," he said. Finally he captured William's lips and William drew him down onto his lap. "There... better?" He smiled and pulled away William's collar, moving his mouth down into the crook of his neck, determined to leave a mark. "You look stressed. Just relax."

"Hmm..." He seemed to be relaxing a little, then he frowned and pushed him away. "No. We're at _work_. You know the rules. I'm almost done."

"Fine," Ronald sighed, climbing off his lap and pulling Alan down to the couch where he landed in his lap. "You can keep me busy, right Alan?"

"Of course," he said, kissing Ronald's cheek. "I love to keep you busy. Especial with Eric being so busy with Michelle."

"I'm sure he doesn't mean to upset you, Alan. It'll all be worth it when you see what he's got planned for you tomorrow. And it's our day off, right, so we can spend all day together, celebrating. William made sure we had it off for you."

Alan smiled and blushed slightly, leaning down to kiss him gently. It was nothing like the desperately passionate kisses they'd share the week before. They had worked out their longing for each other- for now at least. They had returned to normal, they were like a family again. Ronald no longer wanted to push Alan down and claim him as he had that day. It was all just a faded memory. He just wanted Alan's comfort.

"You could always wait at home, Mr Knox," William said. "Before the snow gets too bad."

Ronald grinned- as he always did when William called his apartment _their_ home- and glanced out the window. It _was_ starting to snow. He smiled and glanced up at Alan. "Wanna go?"

"It's up to you."

"I'll get my work done quicker without distracting little reapers in my office," William said.

"Alright," he sighed and Alan pulled him up. "Come home soon."

"I will."

Ronald's gin widened and he returned to William's side, pecking his cheek, then his lips, and turning to leave with Alan. The brunette walked along at his side as they pulled on their coats and scarves. Alan had a thick pair of woollen fingerless gloves to pull over the top of his normal gloves too.

"Ronnie!" two voice called.

They turned to see the pair of receptionists waving them over. Ronald grinned and pulled Alan over. "Hey girls."

"Ronnie," one giggled. "Are you working your way through all the fellas in your division?"

"Nah," Ronald said, linking his arm with Alan who blushed slightly when Ronald leant in to kiss his cheek. "Me and William are happy. I'm just keeping him busy while Eric sorts out his birthday surprise."

"It won't be a surprise if you keep telling everyone, Ronnie," the other one laughed, patting his head. "When are you coming back to the girls, love? I'm getting bored of seeing you around and not being able to flirt with you."

Ronald laughed and leant against Alan's shoulder watch the pair. The redhead was... Amanda? No, Alexandra. And the short, slightly more busty- not that Ronald was the type of guy who looked at only a woman's body- brunette was Clarissa... possibly... Yes, he was sure it was Clarissa.

"Well, just because it's suddenly become common knowledge that I swing both ways doesn't mean you can't flirt with me still, Al-"

"Amanda, Ronnie."

"I was right the first time. Sorry. Anyway, as I was saying, part of the whole swings both ways thing is that being with a guy, doesn't mean I'm not interested in girls still. You follow what I'm saying?"

"Don't be patronising, Ronald," Alan said quietly, tapping their foreheads together gently. "I'm sure she gets it."

"Yeah, Ronnie," Clarissa said. "We get it."

"So, you can still come to our party next week, right?" Amanda said.

"Of course," he laughed.

"Hey, what's it like being with Mr Spears anyway?" Clarissa said. "I mean, he doesn't seem like your type. You're usually with the really good looking party people."

"The boss is good looking," he said. "One of the hottest people I've ever met."

"Yeah, but he'd so strict and kind of scary," she said. "And he's not caring at all. How can you be with someone so cold? I don't mean to be rude, Ronnie, but what did you see in him in the first place?"

Ronald smiled and lowered his head slightly. "I dunno. I guess at first it was just how handsome he was, and you know, he was so smart and a really good reaper, I just kind of admired him at first." The girls giggled and Alan squeezed his hand. "And he was there in the hospital after my attack and it just felt good, you know? It's like you know, when something just kind of clicks..."

"Awww!" they squealed, suddenly hugging him tightly.

"You're so adorable, Ronnie," Clarissa said, kissing his cheek.

"It's so cute, a kid like you with someone like Mr Spears," Amanda said on the other side of him. "What's he like really? Like outside the office?"

"He's kind of softer, I suppose." He blushed slightly and pushed his hands into his pockets, stepping away from the girls. "He's still kind of distant and stern, but he's... he's just so intense, you know? I've never been with someone like him."

"Oh come on," Betty- in the Ex-Reaper Management department now Ronald believed- said. "Do you honestly think Mr Spears wants you as anything more than a bed warmer, Knox?"

"I know he does," Ronald said, folding his arms and glaring down at her. "He's the only person I've ever met who makes me feel that special. I can only imagine you're being so cynical because you haven't ever found someone to make you feel cared for. I'm not surprised. You're kind of bitter, even if you are cute."

"Bitter?" she snarled.

"I think we should go," Alan said, pulling Ronald away. "Before you cause trouble, Ronald."

"Yeah, bitter," Ronald said. "Cold, angry and bitter. We all know about your big break up with Charlie because you were too possessive and controlling, isn't that why we broke up?"

"Ronald," he said, trying to tug him away. "Ronald, listen to me. Ronald."

"Oh please," she snapped. "Charlie is an idiot, just like you. We broke because you're so damn childish. You're just so stupid and that's why all you'll ever be is a pretty little prize hanging off the arm of your boss."

Alan got between them and tried to push him away but Ronald wouldn't move. He was about to snap back when Betty was shoved against the desk and Grell was snarling down at him. "Don't you dare _ever_ talk about our Ronnie or Will like that again, do you understand me?"

"I-I'm sorry Mr-" Grell snarled and she squeaked "-Miss Sutcliff. I won't ever do it again. I swear."

"Good," he laughed. "Come on, Ronnie. You should listen to little Alan when he says not to get into fights."

He was pulled away out the building and Ronald sighed, letting them lead him. He sighed and held Alan's arm again. He shouldn't have lost his temper like that. Alan was gently stroking his arm and he suddenly realised he was shaking. Was he really that worked up?

"You're ok, Ronnie," Grell said gently, ruffling his hair. "Just take a few deep breaths. I don't know who that bitch thinks she is. If she ever talks to you like that again you tell me and I'll give her a nice new hair cut with my scythe."

"I have the horrible feeling you don't mean that literally," Alan said quietly.

Ronald smiled slightly and nodded as he unlocked the front door. His front door. His smile grew slightly. He couldn't help it, every time he remembered that a warm wave hit him. He'd never been so serious with anyone that he'd moved in with them. He couldn't help beaming every time William said it was their home.

"You guys want a coffee? We've got the good stuff?"

"Yes please, Ronald," Alan said quietly.

"That'd be just darling of you, Ronnie," Grell said, flipping his hair over his shoulder.

Ronald smiled and nodded setting the kettle on to boil and reaching up into the cupboard. For his new favourite mug. It wasn't anything like the old one really but William had taken the time to go out shopping with him and had brought it for him and that made it perfect. Betty was wrong about William. He knew that. William had said he loved him, why would he lie?"

"Ronald," Alan said quietly.

"What's up?" Ronald said.

"Can we speak hypothetically for a moment?" he said. Ronald frowned but nodded. "Good. So, if William did something bad, something really wrong, and you knew, would you stay with him?"

"I dunno, yeah, probably," he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, it would depend on what it was, obviously."

"So... if he'd... ok, what if you were in my position and if he acted on those stories about collecting souls to cure you, how many souls is too many?"

"If he honestly believed he was doing it to make me better, even knowing what the consequences if he was found out, I'd think that showed how much he loved me."

"Alright, then what if he cheated on you?"

"Way to look on the bright side, Alan," Grell laughed.

"I don't know, Alan," Ronald said pouring out the drinks. "Would I still be his number one? I mean, I'd still be the one in his bed, the one he comes back to, as long as he still loves _me_ he can do whatever he wants. As long as he doesn't make a fool out of me, he can have other people. He loves me, right?"

"Here's the problem, Rona-"

"I don't see it as a problem," he snapped. "Neither you nor Eric care what the other does with me, right? That's cheating, but it's alright because you love each other and I'm no threat to that. Just like William might not like that I get involved with you guys, but he knows I love him and you guys are no threat to him. How's this any different?"

"Don't you hate it when he gives you such rational arguments?" Grell chuckled. "Come on, Alan, what's wrong with your? He loves him."

"I know, I just worry about you sometimes, Ronald." Ronald smiled and offered him his coffee. "I'm not trying to be patronising or unfair, that's Eric's job. I just want you to be ok. I just don't want to see you upset, you know."

"I know," he said quietly with a bright smile. "It's ok. I know you're just looking after me. I need it sometimes, I know that."

* * *

><p>"Ah, Mr Spears." William glanced back over his shoulder to see Darla running over with a file in her hands. "I was looking for you."<p>

"I thought I made it clear the last time you approached me, Miss Finch," William growled. "I don't agree with the higher ups' decision to let Mr Thomas take most of the blame for your actions. I believe you knew exactly what you were doing when he asked and I'd even go so far as to say you were a partner in his work rather than merely complicit."

"Mr Spears, I-"

"I don't want excuses, Miss Finch," he snapped. "I want you to tell me what you wanted- and this better be from someone with authority- and then you can leave me to get on with my life."

"Mr Spears, I just..." She sighed as he glared down at her. "Miss Rose wanted your final report on the church." He nodded and handed her the file. He was going to hand it in once he'd handed in that day's reports. "A-and I wanted to give you this."

He frowned and took the file, opening it and flicking through the first few pages. "This is Mr Knox's personnel file. I have a copy of this."

"You have the division copy," she said. "Didn't you know there are different versions?" There were different versions, he knew that, but there was generally very little difference between them. The division leaders were only given the final reports, while the reports for higher ups contained more details. "This one has a lot of the reports blacked out still, all names and details and so on, but you should get the gist of it." He frowned and turned away taking the file with him. "Mr Spears."

"What is it?"

"I am sorry, Mr Spears, he's not right for you. You should see that."

"I don't take advice on my personal life from the people who know me," William said. "What makes you think that I'd take advice from someone who doesn't?"

"I was in my ninth year at the academy when he arrived," Darla said. "People talked about him; this gorgeous, quiet intelligent first year who wanted to work in collections. You should have heard the rumours when he returned so different the next year."

"What rumours?" he hissed.

"The Richard St John case," she said.

William growled to himself and turned to her, glaring down at her. "If he were involved in that in any way I would have been informed before he transferred."

"Only rumours, remember?"

He turned and strode away. The first things first, he needed to drop off that day's reports, then he was going to look into just what happened to Ronald at the academy to bring on his drastic change. He decided that his first stop was going to be Ronald's old roommate. He'd had the same one throughout the academy.

"Mr Jefferson," William said.

Miles looked up from his tea and smiled. "Mr Spears. Umm, what can I do for you?"

"I'd like a word with you, if you've got a few minutes," he said.

"Yeah," Miles said, nodding quickly. "Of course. I'm on my break, I've got half an hour, would you like to talk here or an office."

"Here will be just fine." He took a seat across the table from him and set down Ronald's files. "I wanted to talk with you about Ronald Knox."

He laughed and nodded. "I haven't really spoken to him recently. Not since that whole thing with Mr Thomas. He's been kind of off, but I guess you know that. I was really pleased for him when I heard, you know. He's wanted you since he first saw you."

"So I'm told," William said. "That's what I wanted to talk about actually. As I'm sure you know better than most there was a significant change in Mr Knox's behaviour over the late first year and then an incredibly drastic change at the start of the second."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember."

"I hear there were rumours about the Richard St John case." Miles' face dropped at this and he nodded. "Tell me about what happened to him."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Michelle," Eric said as they walked through the park. "You know this birthday surprise everyone things you're helping me with?"<p>

"You have no clue," Michelle laughed. Eric nodded. "Don't worry, I've got it covered. Don't you worry about it. I might not being doing anything hands on as far as souls go, but I told you I've cover for you, didn't I? All you have to do is make a nice birthday cake, ok?"

"I can handle that," he said, nodding slightly. He noticed a group of girls giggling and having tea in the shade of the trees a little way off. "What about them? No one's around."

"No, try to avoid them," she said, pulling him away. "I know them, they know the Queen, that'll set off alarm bells."

"You mean Phantomhive."

She nodded and he sighed. It was hard. He was making more progress with Michelle at his side advising him. Again, he began to wonder just what it would have been like to have been tutored by her. He'd looked into it and investigated a few of her previous wards. Most had really gone places and most didn't have a bad word to say about her. In fact, they all said the same thing, what the reports said. Almost word for word as if they'd memorised it just to make it seem like they weren't so impressed by her. She was a monstrous, corrupt, murderer with an addiction to power and playing mind games. And he remembered what Grell had said, that if you looked passed her obvious flaws and actions, she was a good friend.

"Try not to get involved with the Queen and Phantomhive. That demon moving around will cause Will to investigate," Michelle warned.

"Yeah," Eric said quietly. "Let's just get a few and go home, ok? I don't want Alan to think I'm ignoring him. He gets really uptight sometimes."

Michelle nodded. "It's all up to you."

"You haven't asked me for anything yet."

"No..." He frowned. She looked like she wanted something but wasn't saying it. "You sure about this?"

"Yes. Tell me. What do you want? You know my terms, you know what I won't do. What do you want?"

"Will you help _me_ kill?"

Eric clenched his jaw and swallowed. This was spiralling out of control, but then he'd already killed nearly two hundred people for Alan. What was one more?

"Can we do it quickly?"

"Of course, it won't take long at all," she said quietly. "Let's get yours first."

Eric nodded and Michelle pointed him to group of ten or so children playing out of sight of any adults, in the trees. He was going to hell for this. His fist clenched around his scythe and he took a moment to steady his nerves. They were children. He even caught sight of a little blonde playing with a slightly fragile brunette. He swallowed heavily, pushing away the images of the boys they looked so much like. That was why he was doing it after all; so Alan would live and Ronald could look after him. He was a monster.

Michelle handed him a bag of sweets, took his scythe gently, held it behind her back and he nodded slowly before calling kindly to the kids. "Hey there."

They looked up, looking terrified as he approached until the little blonde Ronald-look-alike stepped up and smiled. "We're sorry if we were making too much noise, mister. We'll be quiet."

"Hey, it's ok," Eric said, patting his head gently. "Where are your parents?"

"We... we don't have any," the little brunette said. "There's a bigger boy who looks after us in the orphanage." Orphans, great. As if he wasn't guilty enough about having to take their little lives. "Who are you?"

"Eric," he said quietly with a small smile.

"If we could hurry this along, please love," Michelle said sweetly coming up behind him. "We have places to be."

"Right, of course," he muttered. "Hey, you guys want some sweets before my fiancé drags me off?"

He offered them the bag and the kids cheered, crowding around and waiting patiently as he handed them out. The blonde and brunette hung back though. The blonde looked far more suspicious of him and was keeping his friend back.

"Don't you two want some sweets?" he said quietly.

"We're not supposed to take sweets from strange men," the blonde said. "My big brother says strange men aren't to be trusted. They can kidnap you and take you away and force you to work."

"Does he now?" Michelle said. She picked up the sweets from Eric and pressed his scythe into his hand as she walked towards the pair. "You're brother's a smart man then, isn't he? I bet he looks after you well, doesn't he?" She couched down so she was a little lower than the blonde's eye line and level with the brunette. "So, what does your big brother say about taking sweets from a strange man's nice fiancé?" She smiled and the blonde frowned. "They're not poisoned, see?"

She popped one in her mouth and the brunette seemed to relax but the blonde didn't. "He says that nice ladies break men's hearts."

"Very smart man. But nice ladies don't break little boys' hearts, do they?" she laughed softly, shaking the bag gently and offering it again. "Don't you worry, we don't want anything. We never knew our parents, we're told they're dead but we don't remember them. We just want to give you kids some happiness in your life." Finally they took the sweets and she grinned. "Now, Eric."

Eric reacted without allowing himself time to think. He swung his scythe and removed several souls without a mark and one or two with just a scratch. The kids fell to the ground with peaceful smile on their lips. The blonde's eyes widened and he grabbed his little friend's hand, pulling him away. He could let them go. Eric gripped his scythe tighter. He could just let them go.

"Eric, they've seen us. Do you want them to know what you've done?"

He ran after them and had the blonde on the floor, scythe resting against his neck. The brunette wouldn't leave him, just standing a little way off, watching and whimpering and the blonde yelled at him to run. Eric couldn't help thinking how typically Ronald and Alan that was. They would be them in the same position. Ronald would try to be strong and Alan would refuse to leave him to suffer. Michelle's hand fell on his shoulders and squeezed gently.

"Think about it this way," she whispered in his ear, closing one hand around his on the handle of his scythe. "If they live, Ronald and Alan will find out."

"I can't do it," he breathed.

"It's alright, that's why I'm here. I'll help you through every doubt," she said, gently drawing his hand back, cutting the link between soul and body, killing the blonde. Eric closed his eyes and tried not to think of the look of terror in the boy's eyes- or the memories that came flooding back of the same look in Ronald's eyes. "See, now Ronald won't know. He'll still look up to you. He won't be scared of you." She moved his hand upwards and there was a little resistance- the body and soul of the brunette screaming for his friend to wake up. Then silence. "And Alan will never know either. He'll still love you. He won't hate you."

Eric nodded slowly. She was right. He'd done what had to be done. He'd done what had to be done... He kept repeating that to himself. He'd done what had to be done. He was going to save Alan.

"I think I'd like to go home," he murmured.

"Go, I'll catch you up. I'm going to finish cleaning this mess up and then I'll join you," Michelle said, stroking his hair.

"No, I'll wait for you." Michelle moved away and silence fell again. Except he could still hear the kid's in his mind. "Talk to me."

"Huh?"

"Please, just talk. Block out their screaming."

And Michelle did. She spoke quietly about Grell and about things she'd done with William and Grell and their other friends before William became cold. Eric didn't moved from the ground until Michelle gently pulled him up and guided him away. There was nothing else to be done and no excuses he could make. He'd murdered a bunch of children. Ronald was right to be afraid of him. He glanced at Michelle. She was enabling him, helping him. The still idealistic part of him said that her presence would keep him strong. She would make sure he wasn't caught and would make sure he didn't hurt the people he loved.

He'd done what had to be done to save Alan, but it didn't make him feel much better about it.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:** It's one of those adorably cute chapter I do every now and again before things get dark again. It's little Alan's birthday and there's a little more on Richard St John who everyone doesn't want to talk about. Poor Ronnie dear. Thanks for all those lovely reviews, and please, keep them coming.

* * *

><p>Ronald had fallen asleep on the couch. There was a cup of coffee on the table and a book fallen open on the floor. William sighed and locked the door as quietly as he could so as not to wake him up. He did look so adorable sound asleep. He lent down and picked up the book and mug of coffee and sorted everything out as quickly and quietly as he could.<p>

"Hey..." He glanced back and saw Ronald sitting up slightly, blinking to get his vision to focus. "I was starting to think you weren't coming back."

"I'm sorry it took so long," William said, returning to his side. "I get dragged away sometimes. I'm sorry."

"What's wrong? You don't look happy," he said quietly, propping up on his elbows. "Has something happened?"

"No," he said, gently helping him up. "It's nothing."

"I don't believe you," Ronald laughed, tilting his head slightly.

"Then just trust me to deal with it," William said, running his hand through his hair. Ronald smiled softly and leant into his touch. "It's classified."

"Then there is something wrong?"

"Not wrong," he said. "Come on, come to bed. It's not wrong, just troubling."

"Is it serious?" Ronald asked, lying back on the bed and watching William as he changed.

"Perhaps. What do you know about Richard St John?" Ronald frowned and glanced away. "Ronald?"

"No more than what everyone else knows," Ronald murmured, sitting up again. "He was a sick, twisted bastard who should have been put to death rather than just locked up."

"People said that about Michelle about seventy five years ago," William said. He sat on the bed next to Ronald and gently wrapped his arms around him. "Do you think so?"

"No but he should have been." He frowned and turned away. "He should have been slaughtered like the animal he is."

"That's a pretty strong opinion based on just the official reports." He leant down and kissed his forehead. "You changed about the same time as-"

"Hey, whoa," Ronald snapped, pulling away sharply. "No, I know where this going. No. I just changed, ok? It was my second year, I felt like I needed the change. I wasn't... you'd know if I was involved in that. It'd be in my files. Why are you doing this?"

"Ronald," he whispered pulling him in again.

"I don't- Don't you dare... don't you dare act like I'm some victim, I'm not. Let it go. I wasn't involved." Suddenly he changed and beamed up at William as if nothing had happened. "Well, I've been waiting for you so long I'm exhausted. We've got to be up early for Alan's birthday surprise. Good night."

Within moment Ronald had switched off the lights and crawled into bed. William sighed and followed suit, gently drawing him into his arms and slowly running a hand over his back. He frowned. He'd never noticed before, but there were scars across his lower back. Reapers only got scars from scythe wounds.

"Ronald?" He didn't answer. "Ronald?"

He glanced down. Ronald was asleep already. He sighed and stroked his hair. Just another little secret Ronald was still too distrusting to tell him. He'd ask Eric about it tomorrow. If anyone knew the details it would be Eric. After a long moment, he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>"Alright, alright," Michelle groaned, pulling on a t-shirt and heading to her front door. "I'm coming." She unlocked it quickly and swung the door open. "Eric?"<p>

Eric nodded slowly and ran his hands through his hair. "How do you sleep?"

"Come on in." He stepped in slowly and Michelle sat him in an armchair. "You're not sleeping well then?"

"No," Eric said quietly. "No, I just keep hearing... It wasn't so bad when it was just one of two a week. I've taken over twenty souls in the past few days. How do you make them stop?"

"You remember what you're doing this for," she said firmly, handing his a mug of hot cocoa then picked up a bottle of whisky and poured a few drops in. "Drink up." He nodded and took a small sip. "Now, you just remember that you're not doing it because you enjoy it. You're doing it for Alan. Remember that. Hang onto that with everything you have, Eric. You're doing it for Alan and nothing else matters."

"What if Ron's right?" Michelle frowned and Eric kept his gaze on his drink. "What if I lose control, like you did? What if I hurt them? And what about what your Undertaker said?"

"Listen to me, Eric. You are going to save him. You're going to save him. You're going to collect the thousand souls and you're going to save him and that will make everything worth it. Understand me?" He nodded slowly. "Good. Now, I've got a nice kitchen over there. Make Alan a nice little cake, I'll get dressed, make us some coffee and then lick the bowl. Or you can try to sleep."

"Cake sounds good."

"Sounds brilliant."

"You're just like Alan, wanting to like the bowl all the time."

"Well if the mix is as good as the cake I can see why."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"I'm a hopeless romantic," Michelle said. "I find it adorable that you're willing to do all this for your dear Alan. I wish someone loved me that much."

A few hours there was a knock on the door. Michelle hurried over and opened it only to be pounced on by Grell. He smiled over at Eric and squeezed his hands arms around Michelle's shoulders.

"So, I don't think I can be trusted not to ruin the surprise now," Grell said. "Tell me what we're doing for little Alan."

"Alright," Eric said. "He can carry stuff for anyway." Michelle nodded. "To start off, go and wake up Ron and William, tell Ron to sort out Alan I told him last night and then bring William and meet us at Ron's old apartment."

"Right."

He hurried off again and Eric closed the lid on the box they'd put the cake it. "I hope Alan appreciates all this."

"He'd better do," Michelle said. "You're lucky I'm still technically working for Will so we work the same shifts."

"Yeah, yeah," Eric muttered as Michelle shut the door behind them. "So, while no one's around, just what do you expect me to do in return for all this? You said something about murder?"

"Don't be silly," she laughed. "It's not murder. Look, we'll talk about it tomorrow, or later tonight. Today is Alan's birthday, no work talk."

"Alright."

After a forty five minutes Grell turned up and Ronald's apartment with William behind him. Considering Ronald hadn't really been back there since William had invited him to stay he'd agreed to let them keep everything there. All that they needed to do was move it and take it out the boxes. William looked distinctly unimpressed by being woken up so early and being roped into helping out. Even so, he took the boxes and carried them without a complaint.

* * *

><p>"Eric?" Alan groaned, cracking his eyes open. "Eric, where've you gone?"<p>

Eric's side of the bed was cold and empty. He frowned. Eric was never up before he was. He'd gone to get a drink last night and Alan had drifted off to sleep before he got back. He didn't seem to have been sleeping well. He sat up and glanced around.

"Eric?" he called a little louder.

The bedroom door opened and a mop of blonde hair popped around the door frame. Alan smiled and tried to find his glasses but couldn't find them. He sighed and decided he didn't really need them anyway. It was his birthday and Eric had a surprise planned- that probably meant they weren't going very far. Most birthdays- both his and Eric's- if they weren't working they didn't get much further than the bedroom.

"Didn't you come back to bed last night, love?" he murmured. "I missed you."

Their lips met gently and suddenly- now they were close enough that his near sightedness wasn't an issue and the world focused- Alan realised it wasn't Eric but Ronald. He should have known really, he was far too small to be Eric.

"Well, I missed you too, sweetie, but I don't think it's a good idea for me to be joining you in bed when Eric's around," Ronald laughed.

"Ronald," Alan said, trying to sound stern but failing miserably. "What are you doing here and where is Eric?"

"Good morning to you too," he said with a grin. "I'm here because I don't want to be with the boss at the moment. Happy birthday, by the way."

"Thank you. Why don't you want to be with William?" he said.

"Ah, he's just talking about things I don't want to, you know how it is sometimes."

"Like what?"

"Like the academy and that sort of thing."

"You should talk about it more, we're all only worrying about you, you know? We just want to keep you safe."

"I know, I know," Ronald said. "Come on, get dressed. I'll make you a coffee."

"Right." Ronald got up and stepped away and Alan went to get up but he paused and frowned. "Ronald, have I left my glasses in the other room?"

"Oh, no," Ronald said without stopping.

"Well then where are they?" Alan snapped.

"I've got them," he said. "Hurry up and get dressed. Or are you so blind you can't get dressed without them?"

"Why have you got my glasses?" Ronald just giggled and he knew he wasn't getting them back yet. "Go and make coffees, Ronald."

"You're so cute when you're trying to be mad."

"Go."

Ronald laughed and shut the door behind him. Alan sighed and got dressed slowly, pulling on a pair of black jeans and searching out a warm shirt. It was Eric's judging by the size of it but that was alright, it mean it could put on an extra layer beneath it.

"Ronald, can I have my glasses back yet?" Alan called, knowing his way to the kitchen simply by instinct. He could just about make out Ronald sitting on the kitchen counter. "Ronald?"

"Come over here then, Al," Ronald laughed.

Alan made his way over and Ronald pushed a cup of coffee into his hands. Alan was grateful for the coffee, but he'd have preferred his glasses. Whatever was going on, he wasn't sure he liked it. Ronald was chatting aimlessly and Alan got the impression that Ronald was actually there to keep him busy while Eric worked on some sort of surprise, they had all been muttering between themselves a lot recently. Although, there was the slightly more cynical thought that Eric had probably had Ronald reminding him all week that his birthday soon.

"Can I have my glasses now, Ronald?" he said quietly.

"I do love you guys, you know," Ronald muttered.

"I know." He laughed and ran his hands through his Ronald's hair and leant up to give him a reassuring kiss. "I know you do."

"I mean, not like I do the boss," he said.

He smiled and took Alan's hands gently. "I know, silly. Half the time I have to remind myself- and Eric sometimes- that Eric's not _actually_ your big brother. He might act like it but you're not."

"And you're really mothering."

"I wish you two would stop using feminine descriptions of me. I'm not overly fond of beautiful or cute."

"You're such a pain," he laughed. "You know I'm not overly found of cute either, but it's a compliment, take it. Look at us, we don't really fit the tall, dark and handsome thing- although I'm lucky enough to have a man who does."

"Can I have my glasses back yet?"

"Nope."

"Ronald," Alan said firmly, although the sternness of it was weakened a little by the fact that he couldn't resist burying his fingers in Ronald hair. "Give me my glasses, please. I won't ask again."

"Good, that'll save time," Ronald laughed. "Are you done with your coffee? We've got to go, we'll be late if we don't."

"Ronald, what are you-"

"Are you done?"

"I... I guess." Ronald grinned and slid off the side. "What _is_ going on, Ronald?"

"Well, to start off, I'm blindfolding you."

"What? Why?" Alan said, folding his arms. "I can barely see without my glasses anyway."

"Barley isn't the same as can't, Alan," Ronald said. "Come on, hold still. It'll be worth it, I promise."

He sighed and the world went dark. It was weird but he trusted Ronald. He smiled as Ronald helped him into his winter coat and gloves and led him out into the cold. As they were walking down the street, Alan managed to link arm his arm with Ronald's so he could at least not trip over. Ronald seemed happy with it. They ended up going up a steep icy hill and if Alan had been able to see he would have been glaring up at Ronald for laughing when he slipped.

"If you don't stop enjoying yourself I'm going to turn around and go home."

"No you won't," Ronald laughed. "You'll trip over. Even if you get off that blindfold- and I tied it pretty tight- I've got your glasses. Besides, it's your birthday, and this is a birthday surprise. Do you want me to be miserable?"

"When did you stop respecting your elders, Ronald?" Alan muttered.

"I do, it's just that Eric is older than you."

"So you respect him more?"

"He's also bigger than you."

He laughed and suddenly Ronald moved away. Alan stopped instantly and waited quietly, listening for any sound of movement. The blindfold was slowly pulled away and his glasses were handed to him. The world suddenly seemed incredibly bright. He lifted his glasses slowly.

He was in a small forest clearing. There was a light snow covering the ground and the trees, almost glittering as the sun began to rise. There were small pieces of glass up in the trees and the light glinted of them like little diamonds. Alan smiled slightly. It was beautiful. There was a wooden swinging beneath and a small shed with the doors thrown wide open and a gas heater with a few soft make shift chairs around them.

Ronald, William, Grell and Michelle were facing him and watching quietly. His smile widened slightly and a pair of arms encircled his waist. "Happy birthday, sweetheart."

"Wow, Michelle, this is all really amazing," Alan whispered.

"You're welcome, darling," she laughed.

"Hey, hey," Eric snapped. "Why are you thanking her? This was my surprise."

"Yes, but I expect that Michelle was the one who did most the work," he said, smiling up at him. "Much as I know you try to be so lovely and romantic like this you just don't have to organisational skills to put this together."

"What was to organise?" Ronald laughed. "This is her and the boss' old mak-"

William and Grell clamped their hands over his mouth and Michelle and Eric glared over. After a moment they let him go and he folded his arms.

"Don't ruin the romance, Ronnie," Grell hissed.

"I think Alan ruined the romance when he thanked the wrong person," Ronald muttered.

"Hush, Ronald," William said gently, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "You talk too much."

Alan laughed softly and pulled Eric down into a gentle kiss. "I love it, Eric. I'm sure you worked very hard."

Eric smirked and their lips met once more in a firmer, more purposeful kiss. He smiled and led him down over to the gas heater and Michelle cut the cake, handing out the slices for them. Alan smiled slightly, noticing William's was a little smaller and hers a lot bigger. They sat quietly, just chatting and taking in the world, Alan perfectly content to sit in Eric's arms as they sat and watched the sun rise and the beautiful glittering of the snow and pieces of glass. He glanced over and noticed Ronald wasn't in William's arms. In fact he was laying his head on Michelle's lap. And Grell was leaning against her shoulders. It was cute, but troubling.

After a half an hour or so of drinks and cake and a few bit for breakfast, Grell pulled Ronald out into the snow and before they knew what was happening a snowball fight had broken out. Alan smiled watching them and felt Eric shift to get up to join them only to stop a moment later. He glanced back and saw William hand pulled him back down. Before he could ask what was going on, a snowball hit Michelle square in the face. She snarled and stood up as Grell and Ronald burst out laughing.

"You pair of idiots," she hissed.

"It was him," Grell cried.

"Like hell it was," Ronald snapped. "Do I look stupid?"

"Well you do wear those goofy glasses," he said.

Michelle ran after the, scooping up the snow as she went. Eric glanced over at William. "What's up with you?"

"We need to talk about Ronald," William said.

"It's Al's birthday, can't we wait?"

"Perhaps you should go and play stupid games with the others for a moment, Alan," he said quietly.

"If this is about Ronald, I want to know," Alan said.

"The scars on his back," he said. "Do you know how he got them?"

"He said a training accident in the academy," Eric said.

"Slingby," he snapped.

"What? That's what he said they were," he said, raising his hands defensively. "That's what he said. What did he tell you?"

"Nothing, I only noticed them last night," William muttered. Alan frowned, he'd barely even noticed Ronald's scars. The first time he'd seen them he was appalled but he'd explained it was a training accident he'd stopped noticing really. "You should have told me, Slingby. Even if you refused to let in on any of your other little secrets, you should have told me he was involved in _that_."

"In what?" Alan said, sitting up slightly. "You don't think it was an accident? What happened to him?"

"Lots of kids have a few scars from training in the academy, William," Eric hissed. "He's was an immature kid, there's nothing more to it. Don't get grumpy just because he didn't tell you. You've got his files, all accidents are in there."

William frowned and glanced at Ronald, then back to them. "He really hadn't told you."

"Told us what?" Alan demanded.

"It's not confirmed but..." William stopped and glanced up at Ronald. "Richard St John."

"No," Eric said, shaking his head quickly. "No. You're wrong. He wasn't involved in that mess. He would have told us."

Alan got up without thinking and walked over to Ronald, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"Umm, hey," Ronald said quietly, patting his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Ronald," he whispered.

"What? Why? What have they said?" he laughed. "Ah, watch out."

He pulled Alan down into the snow as a few snowballs flew over their heads and Eric growled. "Hey, watch out for Alan. You know what'll happen if he gets a chill."

Of course, this only encouraged Michelle and Grell who sent a flurry toward him. While several snowballs missed Eric, Alan noticed with a small smile that none hit William. None of them were that stupid.

"What's wrong, Alan?" Ronald said quietly.

Alan frowned and looked up at him for a moment. Ronald just smiled. How could Ronald have been involved in that disgusting mess? Richard St John was a monster. Every fifty years or so they could expect to see a reaper who went too far, became drunk on their own immortality and power and shook the entire realm to its core. And more often than not they were in London. Michelle was one but too old to be remembered by younger reapers. Richard St John was the most recent, caught in about the time Alan figured Ronald would have been starting his second year at the academy. Even now, having met Michelle and knowing what she'd done and what she was capable of, he knew Richard St John was far worse. Michelle at least was a good person even if she committed hideous crimes. Richard had no redeeming features what so ever.

If Ronald had been involved in that, how could he just smile? They would have known, wouldn't they? You couldn't go through that kind of mess and not show signs, right?

"Alan?" Ronald laughed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said quietly, getting up and pulling Ronald with him. Even if he had been involved in it, what use would dragging it up again and confronting him do? "Nothing at all. Just... thanks."

"You're welcome," he said. "I don't know what I've done, but you're welcome. Hey, your present is already at your place. I hope you enjoy it."

"I'm sure I will, Ronald."


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:** Hello again. New chapter. In which, as promised, we get a little darker and I get all guilty and depressing inside Eric's mind. And Michelle is Michelle and Alan is totally cute and sweet. For public information, I've got my shifts changed (not particularly willingly, but there's a pay raise involved) so updates may be a bit irregular for the next week or so while I figure out how to shift everything all around and get everything balanced again. Hopefully, I'll manage to be getting up a chapter every other day. Anyway, thank you for all your lovely reviews (over 100!) and please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>"Eric," Alan murmured.<p>

"Shh, sweetheart," Eric whispered, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Go back to sleep. I've got some errands to run."

Alan sighed and shifted slightly, pulling the covers up tighter around him. "Errands?"

"I want to look into what William said about Ron yesterday," he said, getting up and dressed. "If his suspicions are correct then we've got a serious issue."

"Want me to come with you?" Alan offered.

"No, you stay and sleep a bit more," he chuckled. "You need it, you were exhausted last night."

"Don't tease me."

"I'm not. I gave you a very thorough work out, it's a good idea to sleep. Don't worry, I'll be back soon. It won't take long. I'll bribe Michelle into helping me."

"Don't get too involved with her, love," Alan sighed, already half asleep. "She might be a nice girl, but she'd not safe. I don't want..." He yawned and closed his eyes. "I don't want you to get involved in that sort of thing. What would Ronald think of his big brother getting in trouble for corruption and blackmail?"

Eric laughed and glanced away. It was the murder part he should have been worried about. Blackmail and corruption were unlikely to get him killed. He smiled and kissed his cheek before heading for the door.

"I'll be back soon."

Eric sighed and left quietly. Michelle was waiting for him outside. She smiled. The snow had stopped and melted away but instead there was rain pelting down and howling gales. She held out an umbrella for him. They were going to the human world early to make up for not collecting any souls the day before. He felt bad for lying to Alan, but then, he'd been lying to him for so long already. It was so minor after all, he was killing why should he be bothered by lies? Maybe because he'd promised never to lie to him again.

"You know," Eric said quietly. "He made me promise him in the church that I would never hurt Ron, that I wouldn't lie and I'd never break my promises."

"Well, two out of three," Michelle muttered, looking around the human streets. "Why would he want you to promise that anyway? Does he suspect?"

"No, I don't think so," he said quietly. "But Ron had that nightmare about the Thorns and the stories and that I'd killed him for the last soul and that made Alan all paranoid. He said he could forgive almost anything as long as I never lied, never hurt Ronald and never broke my promises."

"You can't tell him," she snapped.

"No, I know," he said, pushing his free hand into his pocket. "Not yet anyway-"

"Never, Eric. He won't understand. People say they'll forgive you, but they won't."

"Alan might."

"Eric." He growled and Michelle glared up at him. "It won't ever work, Eric. Think about it. Will Alan ever be comfortable around you again knowing what you've done or do you think that every time he'd look at you he'd see the fact that you kill one thousand people? When you tell him, he will never look at you the same way again. Even if he doesn't leave you there and then, it will slowly build and it will always be there. And if he does eventually forgive you, things will never be the same. Cherish this time with him while you have it. It's not going to be forever."

"I know," Eric said. "I'd take my time and collect the souls slowly like I used to but his attacks are getting worse and I don't think he has that much time. He's running out of time."

"Then we should get to work," Michelle said. "Here."

Eric frowned and glanced up. "A work house?"

"A small one, don't want to attract too much attention. There must be at least a hundred souls in there, if not more," she said, elbowing him. "And they'll all be asleep, right? I mean it's..." She pulled out a delicate little pocket watch and smiled. "Almost half four. Who's up this early? It'll be easy and I'll clean up after you."

"How on earth are you going to cover entire workhouse dying?" he snapped.

Michelle smiled and shook a box of matched. "Flames are so beautiful, don't you think?"

"You're going to burn the place down?"

"Don't worry, it's not like it's murder. They'll already be dead. It's just making sure that no one will figure out it's us. Or you at least. Don't worry, it'll look like a demon feasting. No one's ever going to blame you as long as I can still do something to protect you."

"You mean it?"

"Silly, of course I do. Come on, let's get on with this before your cute little lover sees your missing and tries to find you."

"Yeah... let's go..." He sighed and set down his umbrella just inside the doorway. "Michelle, are there kids here?"

"Probably," Michelle said. "You can do it right? This isn't going to be a problem?"

"No." He hoped he sounded like he meant it. He was still trying to convince himself. "Just... you'll be there to give me a little push when I need it, right?"

"Yes. Always. Now stop making noise and get on with it. Just think about Alan."

He nodded and turned away, playing nervously with his scythe. Michelle followed him quietly, nudging him on when he hesitated, looking through the few possessions the residents had and taking anything that looked of value. Eric frowned as she found a bottle of perfume tucked under the layers of one woman's dress- probably something the woman had kept safe for years. It was barely used and really expensive in the human world. Michelle frowned and smelt the cap, before cutting the top open on Eric's scythe and pouring it over her.

"Do you have no respect for the dead?" he hissed, snatching his scythe back.

"Darling, do you want to be caught?" Michelle snapped.

"No, but that woman probably saved for years for that," Eric snarled, taking another soul while he was distracted. He had to be distracted. He had to be distracted when taking the soul of a child. It still made him feel sick. "What's the point of doing that? She's dead, what's the harm in letting her keep it?"

"She saved so long, let her wear it in death, huh?" she said with a shrug. "Plus, it's probably got a load of alcohol in, it'll burn well. Come on, Eric, stop thinking about these people as _people_. They're _not_. Every one you kill is just one step closer to saving your dear Alan. Right? They're nothing more that vaccine. You know, I was thinking. Making it look like an obvious demon attack might draw in Phantomhive and his demon. If there's one warning the Undertaker gave us we should pay attention to, it's not getting the Phantomhive demon involved. So, let's leave signs for the reapers that it's a demon attack and let the humans believe it was insurance fraud."

Eric nodded slightly. She was right. He knew she was right. He had to stop thinking about these people and just think about Alan. "It's sickening how cold you can be."

"I know. You'll learn. Are we done in here?"

"Yes..."

Michelle smiled and struck a match, dropping on heap of clothes and bodies. Eric sighed and turned away, following her out as the flames took hold. They'd gathered forty five souls from the past two rooms and there was one more to go. It was a good amount of souls but Eric could almost feel himself being dragged closer to hell with everyone he took. These poor, homeless people would all die in their sleep and then burn to a crisp, lucky if there was anyone to care if there was a body left over or not. It was disgusting.

His thoughts drifted to what William had said the day before as he dealt with the last room, about suspecting Ronald had somehow been involved in the whole mess surrounding Richard St John. No one who wasn't directly involved knew all the details. It was kept incredibly quiet- probably because management was ashamed. People had said they'd been told over and over that something was happening but didn't act until someone was dead. There were no official victim lists, or word on what he'd actually done, just that there was a serious breach of their laws and he was to be locked up for the rest of his life. There were rumours though. Lots of rumours.

Some people said he was having relationships with the students, others said he was trading sex for decent jobs and grades, none of which were very good but weren't that serious. It was the worse rumours that most people believed given how any confirmed victims were whisked away and hidden from the public. People said that he had taken students on the promise of tutoring and had abused them physically and mentally and...

"Eric," Michelle snapped, grabbing his wrist.

Eric blinked and glanced down at her. She was glaring at his scythe. He frowned and turned, then realised what he was about to do. At the speed and angle he'd been going he wouldn't have simply captured the man's soul he'd have taken his head clean off. And that would ruin their cover story. He sighed and whipped the scythe across his chest, collecting his soul and turning away.

There was no way he wanted to think about Ronald being put through anything of those stories. None of them bore thinking about. He sighed and shook his head, feeling a sudden burst of heat from the room behind him. Michelle was at his side moments later.

"What are you thinking about?" she said.

"Ron," he muttered.

"Not Alan?" she said quietly.

"No... did you hear what William said yesterday?" he said. She shook her head. "While you were away, did you hear about a man named Richard St John?"

"Bits and pieces. What's that got to do with Ronald?"

"William can't prove it but he thinks Ronald might have been a victim."

"No proof?"

"He won't say a word about it and most the records are kept blanked out and restricted."

She nodded slowly and Eric slowly followed her out. He couldn't look back. He knew the workhouse was in flames and all the innocent humans who didn't deserve to die and weren't scheduled to die. Michelle was walking backwards, watching the flames. He glanced at her. The flames were reflected in her eyes and glasses. He swallowed heavily.

"I know I'm pretty, Eric, no need to stare," Michelle laughed.

"Sutcliff certainly seems to think so," Eric muttered. "Either that or your just too cruel and wicked for him to resist. Judging by what you just did, I'd say the latter."

"That's mean, Eric."

Eric nodded and tried to ignore how horrible he felt. How he was going to sleep again was beyond him. He should never be allowed to touch Alan again. Alan was so innocent and kind and compassionate and he... he was a killer. There was no denying it. He was a killer. There was blood on his hands, he should never be allowed to put those filthy hands on Alan again.

Michelle stopped off in his office and there was a box with a ribbon around it. She smiled and looked over the note attached. Eric frowned and took it from her. '_I want the Richard St John report_' scribbled in William's hand writing. Even his scribbles were perfect, Eric noticed.

"He remembered," Michelle giggled.

"What?" Eric said.

"Will, he remembered my brand," she said. She pulled a pretty glass bottle from the box. Perfume? "It's been forever. I can't find anything like this in the human world. I love it. I spent forever finding one I liked and Will bought it for me the first time. He must be desperate if he's bribing me with this."

"Do you think you can do it? I'd like to see if too." Michelle grinned and Eric knew she was going to do it. "Show me when you get it."

"Sure, Eric. You should get back to your little darling Alan."

"Yeah, thanks. I'll see you later."

Eric did as she suggested and returned home. Alan was sleeping peacefully despite the racket the weather was making. He sighed. He was beautiful. Like some sort of angel. He sighed and rested his chin on his knees. He had taken nearly sixty souls that night. That was good. He told himself that was good. He was around two hundred and fifty now. Things were moving quickly now he was working with Michelle. He could take more souls in one go than she ever had, but she was merely tossing them to demons from the list. He was far stronger than she was but he had no idea how to cover his tracks like Michelle did. She would keep him safe from discovery.

The only problem was the more he killed the more he could simply blank it out and detach himself from what he'd done. He didn't want to become as cold and uncaring as Michelle. She was friendly and kind to her friends, yes, and she'd been nothing but helpful to Eric in his quest to gather souls. She pushed him when he needed it. But... she cared nothing for anyone who wasn't important to her. It was like she gave everything or nothing. Watching her shuffle through the victims' things and dump anything of value in the owner's office and how she simply set alight the corpses like they were nothing more than kindling. What if they'd missed someone? What if someone in there had actually burnt to death? Eric shook his head quickly. He never wanted to be able to kill like Michelle. He _needed_ to feel that guilt. If he stopped feeling guilty and stopped caring that he'd snatched away those people's lives early then he may as well give up on everything. Even if Alan would forgive him for trying to save him- he might even forgive him lying to him- he could never love a monster who felt nothing as he killed. Alan was so compassionate. He felt sorry for the souls that died on time. What would he think if he knew?

"Eric?" Alan said, opening his eyes slightly. His gaze fell on him and he smiled drowsily. "Hey, there you are. Come here." He patted the bed next to him. "Come on, the bed feels way too big without you."

"In a min, sweetheart," he whispered hoarsely. "It's cold and wet out there. I need to get out of these clothes and I'm going to have quick shower, ok?"

"Alright..." Alan muttered, pouting slightly. "Hurry back, ok love?"

"Of course."

Alan smiled and closed his eyes again before Eric got up and went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He shoved the clothes he'd been wearing into a rubbish back- all of it, shoes, gloves, underwear, everything- and tied it tight. He was going to drop it in a river, or burn it or something, he wasn't sure yet, but he was getting rid of it all. They were covered in the stench of death- murder.

He smelt of smoke too. He was sure he smelt of smoke. No matter how hard he scrubbed he couldn't seem to get the smell off. Smoke, blood, and burning flesh. He ran his hands through his hair, dimly noticing they were shaking. How did Michelle do this? Over the noise of the shower, he could hear scream. The screams of the people he'd killed.

_"Try to stay rational,"_ Michelle had told him on one of their trips. _"Don't let it start freaking you out. Remember what happened. Don't let it start to feel worse than it is. They died peacefully and painlessly. Most with a smile or in their sleep. We're not going to get many screamers. If you hear wailing or screaming, you need to take a few deep breaths and remember you're doing it for Alan. Think about how he sounds when he's having an attack."_

She was right. The only two people who screamed were those poor boys in the park. The ones who looked like Ronald and Alan. He shook his head and opened his eyes. Everything went quiet again. Eric glanced around the room. Nothing. They hadn't screamed. Alan would. Everyone had warned them. Alan's death was highly unlikely to be peaceful and in his sleep. God, he wanted to think Alan would pass in his sleep. Or that it would be painless and short. It wouldn't though. Alan would have an attack, one more painful and horrific than any before. He would die in pain, barely able to breath and his heart struggling to beat. He clenched his fists and punched the wall without thinking, ignoring the jarring pain that shot through his arm. It was nothing compared to what Alan felt. He could never share Alan's pain.

These souls were his only hope.

He returned to the bedroom and Alan opened his eyes as the door shut, raising an eyebrow slightly. "You're not wearing much, love. Got something planned?"

Eric sat over him on the bed, entwining their finger on one hand and covering Alan's mouth with his. He didn't deserve Alan but Alan loved him. He couldn't shatter Alan's heart like that. If Alan knew what he was, what he'd done, it would ruin him. No, he had to make Alan happy. _Keep_ him happy. The little brunette moaned slightly as Eric's free hand trailed over his torso, unbuttoning his pyjama top as he went.

"Eric," Alan breathed as he kissed along his jaw. "What's gotten into you? What's the rush?" Eric growled lustfully, unable to say anything but moving his hot, wet kisses down his neck and to that one spot just below Alan's collar bone that made his squirm. "O-ok... Eric... ok... just slow down a little, love..."

He loved how breathy Alan's voice got when he was trying not to show how turned on he was. Although, that was hardly saying anything. He loved _everything_ about Alan. He squeezed his hand tighter as his hand trailed down to Alan's bottom, pulling them away slightly. Alan gasped and tossed his head back and Eric smiled, slowly kissing lower as Alan tangling his free hand into his hair.

"Eric love," he moaned. "I'm so glad I get to live out my life with you." He closed his eyes for a moment and Alan squeezed his hand when he stopped his teasing kisses. He looked up slowly and Alan smiled gently, stroking his cheek. "It's ok, love. You're kind of like pay back for the Thorns. Life made me sick, I'm going to die, I know that, but in return, I get you."

"Don't," he whispered. "I'm not worth that much. I can't make up for that."

"You're so silly, Eric," he giggled. "Don't look at me like that. Now, you were about to make love to me, darling. Don't stop now."


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N:** Some cute little Will/Ronnie this chapter, along with some not so good news from Ronnie, some cute little Eric/Alan, with some not so good news from Eric and some idiocy from Grell and Michelle, also with some not so good news. So, all in all, it's a really positive chapter, isn't it? Fun fun. It's lovely. Thank you for all your reviews last chapter, and please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>"Ronald." The blonde froze and turned back to the bed where William was pulling on his glasses. "Where are you sneaking off to?"<p>

Ronald frowned and turned away. "I'm not _sneaking_ anywhere."

"When was the last time you were up before me, Ronald?"

"I dunno..." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Come back to bed."

Ronald sighed and set down his glasses before crawling back into bed. William wrapped his arms around him and Ronald shivered as he ran his fingers over those scars again. He guessed he hadn't been in bed long enough to pretend to be asleep again. He sighed and lowered his head. Maybe William wouldn't say anything.

"Ronald." No such luck. He hummed softly in response. "Those aren't from any training accident."

"How would you know?" Ronald murmured, trying to sound like he was dropping off. "I doubt you were in many."

"I've read your file," William said gently. "I know there aren't any reports of a training accident. Why won't you tell me the truth?"

"It is the truth."

"Ronald."

"Please, William, leave it alone. There's no point dragging up the past."

"If someone hurt you-"

"No, it was an accident."

"Alright," William said quietly, moving his hands from his back and up to stroke his hair. "Alright, I'm sorry. I won't push it anymore. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just don't like that idea of anyone having hurt you like that."

"It's ok," he said, stretching up to kiss his nose. William frowned and Ronald smirked. "I like that you're protective and possessive. It means I'm safe and I know if you could fix everything for me you would. It's ok though. I'll be ok, I promise. I've been good 'til now right? Just noticing a couple of silly little scars doesn't make me some defenceless little kitten, you know. I'm tough."

"I know you are, Ronald. I know," he murmured. "Where _were_ you going?"

"Nowhere," Ronald replied.

"Ronald," he said sternly. Ronald frowned. He obviously wasn't going to be taking any of his lies this time. "Please, Ronald, tell me what happened. Nothing you can say can change the way I see you, or how I feel for you. This won't affect _us_."

"You think it's that simple?"

"Obviously you don't." Ronald sighed, slowly closing his eyes, and William rested his head against his. "Don't pity me."

"I won't."

"You won't let it affect us. Don't leave me."

"No. Of course not. I won't leave you. Just tell me."

Ronald sighed and nodded slowly. He was safe in William's arms. William's fingers brushed those scars again and he arched his back slightly, sparks shooting up his spine. William must have noticed, stroked the same spot and Ronald gasped softly, opening his eyes a little.

"I don't remember," Ronald whispered. "I honestly don't remember." He frowned and rolled away. "I knew a few people talking about him but you know, I didn't think for a second that I'd... I mean, I'd met him the first time, he grabbed my chin, pulled me over, told me I should smile more, it made me more attractive."

"Well, he might have been a monster, but he was right," William murmured. Ronald blushed slightly and was suddenly glad for the darkness so William couldn't see. "Go on."

"I met him once or twice more after that," he said quietly. "He would grab me aside and talk to me in a way that _could_ have just been friendly. It made me feel funny and I didn't really like it, but, like I said, it wasn't anything that was explicitly weird. It was just a bad feeling but... he called me in for a private tutorial and he offered me a drink and... I woke up in bed. Miles said I'd stumbled in drunk and laughing. He said I'd scared the hell out of him. And it kept happening. Richard would tell me we'd arranged for another session and I couldn't remember a thing. It was all kind of horrifically embarrassing, so I just went with it. People said I'd been going out drinking and people starting to think I was more than just a quiet little geek."

"You were always far more than that, Ronald."

Ronald smiled and rolled over and snuggled up into his chest, reassured by his words. After a moment of silence William trailed his fingers through his hair. "And then one day I woke up with some cuts around my wrists and then I figured out why, I woke up with a handcuff still around my wrist fastened way to tight." William squeezed his arms around him and Ronald smiled up at him weakly. William was just watching him curiously. There was a little flash of anger and fury somewhere in there, but it was barely recognisable. "Then I woke up with those cuts on my back. Miles missed the whole day with me, trying to get me to go to the hospital and try to patch me up. In the end he got one of the academy nurses to come and see me in our room."

"And no one thought it was strange that weird that you had huge scythe wounds across your back?"

"I didn't remember what he happened, I was embarrassed. You know there can't be an official report without me going to hospital."

"You stupid boy, why would you be embarrassed when someone was obviously abusing you?"

"I don't know, ok? I was barely a year old, I didn't want to cause trouble. People thought I was fun suddenly, you know? They couldn't see the cuts. I had loads of friends and... I didn't want people to see all the bandages and stuff. It was only when one of the higher ups gave to me and said Richard had confessed and I was involved that I realised he was the one who'd been doing it to me. I mean, how stupid had I been?"

"Then, they didn't tell you what he'd said?"

"I didn't want to know. Whatever he did to me, they used his records to prove it and nothing more. I didn't want to know, I didn't read the report and I didn't ever want to. What good would it do?"

William looked at him like he'd gone mad. "You'd know. Don't you want to-"

"No. No, I'm over it. As far as I'm concerned, I have a few scars in a place where no one I don't trust is ever going to see. I'm alive and I'm over it. Why drag the past up again? I won't make me happy, it won't make any difference. What I don't know can't hurt me." William frowned and slowly climbed out of bed. "Boss? Boss, where are you going? You said-"

He was silenced with a firm kiss and Ronald slowly pulled him back down onto the bed. "Tell me you love me, Ronald."

"I do. I love you."

"And you trust me."

"Yes, of course I trust you."

"Then, trust me to deal with this. If you don't want to know, that's fine, but I do. I need to know what he did to you. I need to know why."

"I wish you didn't, boss," Ronald whispered against his lips. "Isn't it enough that I told you? Please, just stay here with me."

"I know it must have been difficult to say it but I need to do this, Puppy," William murmured, but he didn't make and move to pull away.

Ronald's cheeks flushed and he pecked William's lips. "Don't- don't start calling me Puppy too."

"Why not?" he said quietly. "It gets you really hot and bothered when we're making love."

"Ah..." he giggled, certain he was now scarlet. "Look, whatever you need to do, ok, just do it and don't get me involved. I don't want to know. Just stay with me for now. Do whatever it is later. Stay with me, please. Make up for making me remember. Make it better?"

"Always," William growled, pushing him further against the bed. "I'll always make everything better when you need me."

* * *

><p>"Eric," Alan called. "Now there are no more birthday surprises for Michelle to arrange to distract you, you'll stop hanging around with her, right? I worry about you." There wasn't any answer. Alan sighed and found Eric on the couch. He sighed and sat on his lap. Eric jumped and looked up. "Did you hear me?"<p>

"Something about Michelle?" Eric murmured.

Alan smiled and cupped his cheeks, kissing him gently. "What's wrong? Did I tire you out this morning? I gave you a thorough workout, right?"

"Yeah," he laughed, nodding slightly. "You're as good as ever, love. So..." He smirked and ran his hand through Alan's hair. "What were you saying about Michelle?"

"That I want you to stop spending so much time with Michelle," he said quietly. "There's no excuse anymore. I want my Eric back as mine and mine alone... and possibly Ronald too. The point is, I don't want you to be with Michelle all hours of the day anymore."

Eric nodded slowly and licked his lips nervously. Alan frowned. "Al, I can't."

"Eric?" he said, tilting his head slightly. "What's wrong? Tell me, tell me please. What's going on? Tell me what she's got on you. If this is her-"

"No," Eric said gently, shaking his head. "It's not her. It's me, Alan. Michelle's helping me, keeping me from going too far and making things worse."

"Eric..." Alan whispered. There was a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "What have you done?"

"I can't tell you," he said.

"You can't tell me?" he snapped. "Eric, don't lie to me. You swore. You promised me you wouldn't lie to me. Tell me. Tell me what you've done."

Eric looked completely lost for a moment, gazing at him. Alan could see how conflicted he was. His mind was racing thinking over the possibilities. What had Eric done? What was he capable of? After what seemed like hours, Eric sighed and turned away.

"I... killed a few people..."

"Eric!" Alan cried, jumping back and almost tripping over himself as he stood. "What have you... Eric, why? You... how long?"

"Alan-"

"How long, Eric?" he yelled, hot tears springing to his eyes. "How long have you been killing? How long have you been lying to me?"

"Uh... a few weeks, just after the church," Eric said quietly, not even looking at him. "Please, sweetheart-"

"Don't you dare call me sweetheart! Just tell me why!"

He turned away and wiped the tears from his cheeks before turning back. He didn't want Eric to see him crying. Not over him... over a killer. That was slowly sinking in. Eric was a murderer. Eric Slingby, the most charming, kind and loving man he'd ever met was a cold blooded murderer. And he'd kissed him, held him, had sex with him. His stomach churned. All this time, when they'd been together, Eric had been hiding such a dark side.

"It was an accident," Eric whispered. Alan frowned. He sounded so pathetic and guilty. That was good, Alan reasoned. It meant he hadn't lost himself to his crimes. He regretted them He was still _his_ Eric. "I'm sorry, sweethea- Alan."

"Just... just tell me what happened, ok?" he said gently. He was getting ahead of himself. This was still Eric, he wouldn't kill on purpose, he wasn't a murderer. Ronald's paranoia and dreams were getting to _him_ now. "Just tell me what happened and we'll figure out what to do after that."

Eric nodded slowly. "I got jumped by this demon. He snuck up behind me and got the better of me and dragged me into this terraced house. There were a few of them, pinned me down and the one that looked like the boss... he was going to take my soul but I managed to get free. I killed four of them and the leader got away further into the house. I went after him and got him though."

"That's self dense, Eric. Killing a few demons who tried to kill you is nothing to be worked up over."

"Turns out the demon had sweet talked the family into believing that I was a threat. They weren't demons. They were humans. The demon had tied up the father and taken his form then let him go when I came that way. I killed an entire family and the demon got away."

"Eric... but, why are you spending so much time with Michelle?"

"She covered for me," Eric muttered. "She edited the list to cover my mistake and ever since she's been helping me track down the demon and... this morning, that's where I went, to see her. I can't sleep. I keep hearing them and... she talks me down, helps me to stop thinking about it. She's been really good about it. She found me in that bloody mess and helped me out. I'm sorry, Alan." He stood suddenly and Alan stepped back, hating the flash of pain in Eric's eyes at the instinctually movement. He hadn't meant it, he was just giving him space. "I should just leave you to... I'm sorry, Alan."

He was leaving. Why was he leaving? Alan grabbed his hand and Eric turned slowly. He wasn't going to let Eric go while he was suffering. He slowly wrapped his arms around the blonde and rested his forehead against his chest. Eric wasn't a murderer. He'd made a genuine, honest mistake and he regretted it so much he was going to _Michelle_ for help. He should have known better. The idiot should have known Alan would have helped in any way he could. Eric should have trusted him enough to tell him.

"Alan?" he whispered.

"It's alright, love," Alan murmured. "It's alright. I'm not mad. I'm sorry, I should have known something was wrong. I should have helped you."

"Alan, I-"

"It's ok, I'm not mad, I promise. It wasn't your fault. That demon- Those demons are total scum, love, using a family like that. It's not your fault."

"Sweetheart..." He sighed and wrapped his arms around Alan, who just smiled and closed his eyes. "Thank you. You're way too good for me, beautiful." And scowled but decided to let it slip. "I love you so much."

"I know. I know. You're good to me too, Eric. Don't think for a second you're not deserving. I'd rather have you than be rid of the Thorns, you know. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He smiled up at him and Eric grinned back in that wonderfully charming way he'd always used on him. "Promise there's nothing more to tell me?"

"Yeah," he said, running a hand through that gorgeous blonde hair. "I promise, sweetheart. Nothing else."

"Good, now go cook me some breakfast."

"Yes dear. Right away."

Alan watched him go with a soft smile. At least he knew now. Eric's behaviour suddenly made sense. Everything made sense. He smiled and gently wrapped his arms around Eric's waist, resting his head between Eric's shoulders, gently biting at the fabric of his shirt and tugging slightly, Eric hissing slightly as his teeth grazed his skin. Everything was right again. He could help Eric through this. Still there was one word, one nagging word in the back of his mind that made his stomach churn.

_Liar_.

* * *

><p>"Shelly, what are you doing?" Grell said, running his hand up Michelle's back. The brunette hissed and stood bolt upright. "Aw, Shelly darling, bend over again. You've got a nice ass."<p>

"No I don't," Michelle said, returning her attention to the filing cabinet. "It's flat and I know it. What are you doing here? It's a restricted area."

"Really now," he laughed, pressing against her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Then what are you doing here, Shelly?" He pulled her hair back from her neck and nipped at her jaw. "I thought you were behaving... you're wearing perfume. Who's buying you perfume?"

"Will," she replied. Grell growled and Michelle sighed. "It's a bribe, he wants a file we're not supposed to get access to."

"And so... I won't tell anyone I saw you, and I get a proper kiss? With tongue."

"You're disgusting, Grell." She pulled out a file and flicked through, scribbling a few notes before pushing it back in. "I'm not interested."

"Sure. What are you looking for?"

"Can't tell you, sweetie. Sorry." She pulled out another file. "Found you." She frowned and flicked through it again, swearing quietly. Grell frowned. "This guy really was a monster."

"I'll tell someone you were here."

"You're learning fast."

She slammed Grell back against the filing cabinet and pressing into a rough kiss. Her eyes closed slowly and Grell grabbed her waist, pulling their bodies together. After a few long moment, Michelle stepped away, grabbed the file and strode out with Grell on his heels.

"Where are we going?" he snapped.

"Me; I'm going to Eric first, quickly, then to drop this off with Will. You, you can go home."

"Will you join me after your errands?" he said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back into his arms. "How long are we going to play these games, Shelly? It was a fun little romance at first, now it's just plain rude."

"Then take the hint," Michelle snapped. "Get off, before someone realises we're missing. I need to take this to Will."

"Shelly-"

"No." She shoved him away and stormed off. "Just drop it."

"What are you afraid of?" he snapped.

Michelle growled and strode off towards Eric's home. The sooner he saw this, the better. Grell, of course, followed her, talking constantly about how she was teasing him and not playing fair. She had more important things to worry about. She banged on the door and there was movement inside.

"Get lost," Eric snapped.

"It's me, Eric," Michelle called. The movement stopped and she was sure Alan whined. "I've got the file. You've got to read this, Eric, and I've got to get it to Will before too long." The door swung open to Eric just in a pair of jeans half undone. "Lovely image."

"I was busy," Eric said. "Get inside. Show me the file."

"Right," she said.

"What are you two-"

"The stuff on Richard St John, sweetheart," Eric said as Michelle opened it on the kitchen counter. "Neither of you are allowed to look."

"Why not?" Grell cried.

"The fewer of us have read it the better," Michelle said.

"If you read it, you're in as much trouble as we are, darling." He frowned and looked over the paper. "Ron... why the hell wouldn't he tell us about this?"

"Is it serious?" Alan said quietly.

"Yeah. Really bad. Like off the scale. Ron should be totally messed up if all this is true. You've got to show this to Will, right?"

"Yeah," Michelle muttered. "You're going to confront Ronald?" Eric nodded. "He might have repressed it you know."

"Who says bringing it up will make anything any better?" Alan said quietly.

"We can't let him suffer on his own," Eric said firmly. "This is so messed up. We need to get him to talk about this. If he'd suppressing it or ignoring it we need to get him tell us. Doesn't he trust us?" He sighed and Alan rubbed his back gently. "Maybe William had better luck getting it out of him."

"Thank you for what you've done for Eric, Michelle." Michelle frowned and glanced at Eric who glanced away. He'd told Alan? "I was really worried, you know? I thought maybe you were leading him astray. I'm glad you're only protecting him."

"Sure," Michelle muttered, glaring at Eric. "I'd always protect him."

"I just hope you get the demon."

She smiled and Eric glared down at her. She was right. He'd tried to tell Alan and it hadn't worked. He had finally realised that no one loved a killer, even the ones who said they could forgive. No one could.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N:** Went to see The Saturdays in Manchester last night, was epic, got in about about 2am and had a nice warm toasty sandwhich. Good night. Anyway, back to the story. More on the Richard St John and it's not what you think. Also, I've decided not to do what the musical does with Eric and Alan, they're not both going to die. Anyway, please, lots more reviews and thank you for the ones last chapter.

* * *

><p>Ronald frowned and watched the London prison quietly. For the past twelve years he'd been happy not knowing what Richard St John had done to him. He didn't need to know. At least he hadn't. Michelle had stopped by with a file early that morning, arguing with Eric and Alan and Grell right behind them. William was furious and had snapped about it being confidential. Michelle and Eric didn't seem to care. Alan seemed just as annoyed, for some completely different reason it seemed. Ronald had just sat quietly and let them argue. He had a horrible feeling he already knew what was in the file.<p>

He frowned watching the prison. William squeezed his hand and gently pulled him towards the gates. There were regional jails for reapers. They tended to deal with their own regional problems. There was one country jail and people who went there were unbelievably dangerous and were never heard from again. As far as Ronald was concerned, Richard belonged there. Well, Ronald believed he deserved to be dead but if certainly didn't belong in the regional jail. It was hardly a difficult place to be. Much like the dorm rooms at the academy, just with more security.

William wanted to be there though. For some reason he was still determined to talk to Richard. Ronald didn't want to be anywhere near him. He would have been far more comfortable to be with Eric and Alan, even Grell and Michelle. Anywhere but there. Even if he trusted William to keep him safe it didn't make him feel better. He'd spoken to a few other victims, some of them had tried to help him. They tried to help each other but Ronald didn't want or need help at the time. Or now really. He didn't remember. As long as she didn't remember what happened he couldn't be upset by it.

"Ronald," William said, sitting him down in one of the waiting rooms. "Just wait here, ok?"

"Just wait?" Ronald whispered. "That's all you can say? Just wait?"

"I'm sorry, but if you feel safe enough around me to trust me you can come in and face him," he said quietly. "I won't let you down. I'll help you through if you want."

"I'm ok just to wait here," he muttered. "I'll see you when you get back."

"Alright, Ronald." To Ronald's utter shock, William placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head. He barely ever showed him affection in public and especially not in a place of work. After a moment he realised there was no one around and William pressed a kiss to his lips. "If you'd like to come in, just tell one of the guards."

He nodded and William headed out, leaving a guard at the door to watch over him. He sighed and slowly drew his knees to his chest. This was so wrong. He didn't ever want to see that man again. It actually hurt a little to know that William needed to figure it out for himself. He didn't know why William needed to know what had happened. It didn't matter to him, why did it matter so much to William? He'd seemed so annoyed by it. He hated it and it was more than just being protective. Ronald couldn't figure it out but he knew there was more to it than just being caring and protective. He just couldn't see what it was.

As he was settling in to wait, Richard was pulled out down the corridor by several guards. Ronald frowned. He was a tall, wide, strawberry blonde, and looked none the worse for having been looked up for over a decade. Ronald grimaced and glanced away as he laughed and then murmured something as he was pulled away. His voice still sent cold shivers down his spine. He might not have remembered what Richard had done to him but somewhere, subconsciously, his body still knew and reacted.

_"You should smile more, Knox," he whispered. "Makes you so much more attractive."_

_"Sir, please don't. Please... it hurts."_

"Ronald?" He flinched and forced his eyes opened to stare up a Michelle. She smiled. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," he whispered shakily. "Just... thought I remembered something, that's all." He frowned and tilted his head slightly. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Casing the joint," she giggled, winking down at him.

"Michelle," he laughed, trying to ignore where they were. "Don't let the boss hear you say that. He'll think you're being serious."

"Oh, let Will think what he likes," she said, folding her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"The boss is talking to Richard St John."

"Too bad. Anyway, see you later."

"Michelle."

"Yeah? What are you doing here?"

"What'd I tell you, Ronald?" Michelle laughed. "Just have a little faith, ok? Ask Eric. I look after my friends. Don't worry."

"Wait," Ronald cried as she went to leave. She turned and raised an eyebrow. "You read the file?" Michelle nodded. "The boss thinks I should go and face what he did to me. That I should go in and talk to him."

"And?"

"You think I should?" he said quietly. "Should I face it?"

"I think you should only face it when you can no longer run and hide from it," Michelle said quietly. "You don't remember, so it won't hurt you. As long as you don't remember, you can keep it buried and act like nothing happened, but one little crack in the dam and suddenly the river bursts forth and you need to build a bridge or rebuild the dam."

Ronald nodded slowly. He thought he got what she was trying to say. She smiled and patted his head before bouncing off. He sighed and glanced at the door. Perhaps William was right and he did need to face him. Still, it was as if he'd remembered much. Just a bad feeling. Whatever he had been starting to remember, he barely remembered it anymore. It was just a little flash.

Still... He sighed and lowered his head, closing his eyes slowly. He wanted William there to comfort him. He debated finding William and having a look. It wasn't like he actually had to say anything, or stay long. Richard might not ever remember him. William hadn't after all.

_There was blood in his wrists and hands. And cold metal. It was all so fuzzy and painful. A smooth, dark voice in his ear was hardly reassuring. His blurred mind could barely register his words; just the firm powerful body keeping him in place, the arm wrapped around his chest and the hand moving slowly up his thigh. He glanced over his shoulder at his teacher who was murmuring softly as he whimpered and cried._

_"You do have such a beautiful body, Knox," he said almost gently. "People will always want to ruin it, boy, to claim it as theirs. Nothing pleases people like ruining such a pure innocent child, understand?"_

_"Please, s-sir, please, stop. It hurts. It really hurts."_

_"Don't worry, no one will know, there's won't be a mark on you with a day or so. You'll have that beauty back. You should know, though, people will only ever use someone as stunning as you to make themselves feel better. Owning you will make them feel better."_

_There was a searing pain across his back and he cried, pulling at the metal around his wrists and pushing against his teacher, trying to get loose again and only succeeding in causing more pain in his back and wrists. _

_"Now, now," he laughed, petting his head. "You'll hurt yourself if you keep that up."_

_"Stop. Stop, please. _Please_ I'll do anything, just stop."_

_"Why?" he said, pressing further over his back and running a hand over his back. He whimpered as his hand brushed his back. "You won't remember in the morning, just have what you think is a hangover and a few cuts a bruises. And then you'll just forget everything and walk straight back into my clutches again." He whimpered and dropped his head, just giving up fighting. He was right. He wasn't ever going to remember well enough to escape. "Come now, Knox. Don't look so sad. I'm helping you, after all, teaching you how to be stronger. It like those people who listen to things while they sleep and learn it. You might not remember, but you'll know you can't tell anyone. Even if you could remember, no one will ever care enough to believe you, to do anything about it, no one wants that kind of burden. People want to feel good about themselves, telling them your tragic tale will make them sad. So, smile. It makes you so much prettier and makes other people feel better."_

"Oi, wake up," Michelle snapped. Ronald's eyes snapped open once more and smiled weakly. "That's better." She smiled and brushed his cheeks and Ronald suddenly realised there were tears running down his face. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I need to see him, don't I?" he whispered. Michelle smiled gently and patted his head. She knew he had to she was just being nice and not pushing him. "Will you come with me and make sure I don't back out?"

"Of course, darling," she said, offering him her hands. "Come on, let's get you to Will."

She took his hand and led him down the hall. Ronald tried to control himself and relax. Whoever told William he was involved in the Richard St John case was going to have their head smashed with a lawnmower in the very near future. He wouldn't even turn the blade on and just use the sheer weight of it. He'd been happy living in denial. Why did they have to drag everything back up again? And he didn't even have to work that day, so there was nothing to take his mind off it.

Michelle led him to the room William and Richard were in. The security officer outside knocked on the door and went in. After a few moments he came back and opened the door. Michelle pushed Ronald in. He stumbled in and glared at Michelle as the door closed. After a moment he turned back to where William and Richard were. William had stood up and gently guided him to the chair across from Richard.

"Knox," Richard purred. "Well now, haven't you changed? Some of what I said must have sunk it."

"I wouldn't know," Ronald said quietly, glancing up at William for reassurance. His hands squeezed gently on his shoulders and Ronald almost smiled. "I don't remember, but I'm told I should face you just to come terms with it."

"Well, you picked a good time."

He shrugged slightly and raised his hands slightly, demonstrating his hands were cuffed and chained down to a loop on the table. He looked almost exactly as Ronald remembered him, only less smug- only a little- and not in a smart suit but a plain white t-shirt and black sweat pants. He frowned and glanced up at William again.

"So, do you want to know what I did to you, Knox?" Richard said, leaning forwards.

"I want to know why," Ronald said, glaring down at his hands. "I want to know why you picked me, what did I do to deserve what you did?"

"I thought you didn't remember," he laughed.

"I don't but I know it was horrific or else you wouldn't have got me drunk and drugged," he muttered. "And I would have remembered by now. So tell me why you picked me?"

He smirked and glanced at William. "Because you were beautiful. You were so innocent and childish and willing to please but so serious. Did I teach you how to get the affection you so desired? You might not remembered, but you learnt; people only want a boy like you for an ego boost. You'll never find anyone who sees what you truly are, smart and powerful and determined. To them, you're a vapid toy, and you learnt that. I heard the stories, even the guards got you once or twice. I was so jealous, Knox, I thought I'd already marked your body as mine."

Ronald glanced up at William, who hadn't shown any emotion since he'd entered the room. He was so good at looking cold and stony. He wished he could do that like William could. He frowned and turned back to Richard.

"There were plenty of people between then and now," he said.

"Never found anyone to care enough then?" Richard said, leaning on his palm. "I told you. No one cares about what's inside something so pretty. They all ignored you when you looked like another other than a pretty face, right?"

"What made me special?" Ronald said, struggling to keep from shaking. "I wasn't the only good looking reaper in the academy, or the only smart, childish or determined one. What made me so special you picked me?"

"One simple little thing, Knox, tipped the scale." He grinned and glanced up at William once more. "Your dear teacher Mr Spears wanted you badly, didn't you?" Ronald frowned and glanced up at William. He'd actually told someone about that back then? "Didn't you know? Mr Spears has lusted after you since the moment he saw you. I wouldn't put it past him to have asked for you in his division. And I had to take that from you. You have a lot of enemies, but I like to think of us as competitors, have been ever since the academy ourselves, but I finally got one over you. I got your boy. You should have seen him, Spears, he really is stunning; lithe little frame, slender hips, covered in sweat and panting and crying and that lovely childish face all rosy with embarrassment."

He reached out slightly but William caught his wrist, moving so face Ronald had barely registered it. He snarled and leant down to glare into Richard's eyes. "You even try to touch him again and I will snap your wrist."

"Oh, still does want you, I guess," Richard laughed, snatching his hand away. "So, Knox, are we done? Have I told you what you wanted to know, or did you just want to see me again? Because you knew I was right."

"You're wrong," Ronald said firmly.

"Oh? Do tell, someone managed to get someone to see pass those dazzling smiles and see something real. I highly doubt that. Just another person pretending so they get to use your body."

"You're wrong," he repeated. It felt good. He finally knew why he couldn't get close to people- that his words had sunken in without him realising- and why he let people use him. "You're wrong, he loves me."

"A man?" he said with a smirk. "Doesn't that just make your blood boil, Spears? All this time, you've wanted to abuse that little body of his and now he's in your division, out of your reach and he falls in love with another man? How nasty children can be, hmm? Tell me, Knox, did I leave a scar? Does it make him uncomfortable?"

"Furious. He's the reason I'm here." Richard frowned. "We've been together for six months now. It kind of puts an end to all your theories. We've even moved in together. Tell me again no one will love me."

"My, haven't you grown up, Knox. Go on, give me a name. Anyone I know? I'd hate to see you being ruined by anyone I know, they were all such nasty people. Go on, Knox. I'm in here for the rest of my life, telling me won't hurt."

"Oh, I'm sure you know him," Ronald said, getting up slowly. "I love him, he loves me and you are stuck in here to rot." William got between him and Richard. Ronald was shaking uncontrollably, tears pricking in his eyes once more and he couldn't stop himself. This man had abused hundreds of reapers like he had him. If it wasn't for him, Ronald would have been able to trust people, he wouldn't put William through so much pain and frustration. He just wanted to beat him until he understood all his pain. "You have no right to my body anymore. You have no hold over me anymore. You were wrong about everything. I've spent so long letting people use me all because of you." He stepped forwards but William grabbed him and held him back. "The best thing is, you're locked up in here, and he doesn't need handcuffs to get me to do anything. I give myself to him freely because he loves me, he knows the real me."

"He doesn't love you, you stupid boy. Have you even told-"

"Yes, he knows," he snarled, trying to snatch away from William but he was held firmly. "He _made_ me tell him and he made love to me right after, told me he loved me. You have nothing over me anymore."

"Is he always such a liar, Spears?" Richard laughed.

"He's not lying," William said calmly, wrapping his arms around Ronald gently. "I can assure you, he's not lying."

"You-"

"I love him," he said. Ronald glanced up at him. He was just like he was talking about the weather, so calm and casual. "He's mine, and I think we're done here."

"You... you..." He snarled and tried to stand but the chains stopped. Ronald was sure he saw William smirk just before he was pulled into a tender kiss. His eyes shut almost instantly, trying to ignore Richard as William's fingers brushed his scars. "Spears!"

"Get him out of here," William said, glancing at the guards and holding Ronald close. "We're done."

Ronald buried his head in William's chest, trying to steady himself as Richard struggling against the guards, kicking and screaming at William, not that William seemed to care. He just held him gently, stroking his hair and trying to calm him. Honestly, Ronald wasn't sure he was capable of calming down. He was shaking and crying into his shirt, just completely gone. He couldn't stop shaking and sobbing, although he wasn't sure if it was anger or just a complete breakdown. Maybe a bit of both.

"Ronald," he said quietly. "Are you ok?"

It was a stupid question, of course he wasn't alright but he was glad that he asked. "No. No, I'm not. Can we just go home, please? I need to go home."

"Alright," he said quietly. "Let's go." He took his hand slowly and led him out as Ronald tried to at least stop crying, even if he was going a little numb all over. "What _did_ change your mind in the end?"

"Michelle," he whispered. "I guess being here was starting to clear the haze. I started to remember. She said I either had to come to terms with it or figure out a way to forget again."

William nodded. "What was she even doing here?"

"I dunno, actually," he muttered. "I couldn't get her to stop joking around. At one stage she even said she was casing the place."

"I really hope she's joking," he said.

"Stop worrying about her while I'm in a mess," he snapped.

Just outside, Alan and Grell were waiting. Eric was talking quietly to Michelle on a bench a little way behind them. Ronald could only imagine they were talking about the files. He smiled. Michelle and Eric came over slowly, looking suspiciously innocent. He frowned and wondered just what they were up to now. He remembered what they'd done to Christopher. He wished Richard dead but what Eric, Michelle and Grell would do was probably illegal. Richard was lucky he was safe in there.

Eric sighed and wrapped his arm around Ronald's shoulder and William squeezed his hand. It would get better. He was sure. He'd never cared before, this shouldn't have made any difference. He didn't remember much. It shouldn't be affecting him like it was. He shouldn't have lost his temper. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting them lead him home.

"How'd it go then?" Alan said quietly.

"He's proud of what he's done," William growled.

"Bastard," Eric snarled. "Don't worry, Ronald, he'll get what's coming to him."

"Don't do anything stupid, Slingby," he warned.

"No... of course not," he said quietly.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N:** A slightly shorter chapter because I'm setting up for something fun and dark. Like, notice that that scene down there looks a lot like the start of the muscial, right? I can't imagine why (*instert evil laughter here*). So, thank you for your reviews and please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>The first thing Richard did when he got out was find a bar. It was a stroke of luck finding that small death scythe under his pillow. After that escape had been easy. Soon, he'd return to the reaper realm and finish off William and Ronald, until then, he had time to drink. And drink he did. Night had fallen and after hours he staggered out into the streets of London. He didn't know who had helped him, but he was grateful to be out of that boring place. However as he walked slowly through the streets, he was sure someone was following him. Every time he turned in the darkness he saw no one but pathetic humans.<p>

He jumped up into a window above the streets. It was an inn. He didn't have any money, so this would have to do. He sighed and settled down, watching the darkness. Humans were ridiculous creatures, but he could try to blend in for the mean time, until the commotion his escape had undoubtedly caused died down.

The door lock clicked and he blew out the single lit candle, pulling back behind the door, death scythe ready. A tall blonde man was pulled in by a slightly shorter brunette girl. He frowned. Typical, he'd picked the room where the young couple were having a romance rendezvous. They eyes caught the moonlight behind their glasses in a way that only reapers did. Great. Not just a cute little couple but a reaper couple. If he was lucky they wouldn't have their scythes though. He decided to take the chance and shot out from the darkness, the small knife like scythe glinting in his hand as he lunged out towards them.

With a movement so casual, almost as if he expected it, the blonde drew out his scythe and swung straight for him. In less than a second of the man turning Richard realised who he was face with. Eric Slingby was hardly an unknown reaper. None of that division were unknown. Next to him, the brunette woman, he recognised as Michelle Galloway. Not exactly a pair he wanted to get on the wrong side of.

"Does he count?" Eric murmured.

"I highly doubt it," Michelle replied. "I'm pretty sure there was some clause about innocent."

Without waiting to see what they were talking about, Richard dashed for the window but stopped dead. Grinning viciously at him through the open window was a face everyone knew. He'd even been to school with Grell, he knew what he was capable of. He stepped back and glanced between the trio as Grell climbed in through the window and locked it.

"Hey, Richie," Grell said, resting his scythe on his shoulder. "It's been _soooo_ long since I last saw you, how've you been? Living the cushy life in prison while our friend suffered?"

"Ah," Richard said quietly. "I see. This is about Knox. So, you three are here to pull me back in and rough me up a little and hope I get the death sentence?"

"Don't be stupid," Eric snarled.

"I didn't go through all the hassle of breaking you out just to hand you over again," Michelle said, folding her arms.

"We can't rely on you being given the death sentence anyway," he said. "We didn't want to take any chances."

"So, Richie," Grell laughed, playing with a pair of handcuffs. "Let's see if you can take it like you can give it out."

Before he could fight back he was thrown onto the bed and his wrists handcuffed. He tried to make some noise so some would hear him but Michelle had quickly shoved a pillow over his face. Dully he heard the revving of Grell's scythe.

* * *

><p>"You know, I've been thinking," Ronald said quietly.<p>

"Anything interesting?" William muttered, not bothering to look up from his book.

Ronald frowned. He was resting on across William's lap, reading the same book quietly. He hadn't really wanted to leave William's side since getting back in. He was content to stay in his arms. Eric had wandered off with Michelle and Grell- and Ronald got the feeling he really didn't want to know what they were going to do- and Alan had gone home hours ago. He sighed and ran his fingers slowly down William's neck.

"What are we working tomorrow?"

"Twelve thirty."

"Then we've got time for a late night, right?"

"Ronald-"

"If you're going to tell me we can't because of what happened early, forget it," Ronald snapped. "I want you now. And I want to be on top."

William sighed and ran his hand slowly through his hair. Ronald knew that movement. He was about to be told how he was being immature and after what he'd been through today he should just get some rest. He hated it when William lectured him. Before they could start arguing it, he tossed the book from William's hands and shoved him onto his back.

"Just once, boss," he murmured. "I promise you'll like it. And I'll be gentle."

"Ronal-"

He was silenced by a knock on the door. Ronald frowned and sat up, glaring at the door. William pushed him off gently and went to open the door. There was a young reaper there. He smiled weakly and lowered his head.

"Mr Spears, Mr Knox," he said quietly. "Umm, we've just been that one of the prisoners has escaped."

"Which one?" Ronald called.

"Richard St John," he said. Ronald's blood ran cold. "Someone slipped him a death scythe. Four reapers were killed. He's one the run."

"Alright," William said.

"Make sure Eric knows," Ronald said.

"No," he snapped. "No one is to tell Slingby about his. Or Michelle or Sutcliff, we don't need more trouble."

"But-"

"Got it, Mr Spears," the young reaper said. "I won't say a word to Mr Slingby, Miss Galloway or Miss- I mean, Mr Sutcliff. If that's all, I'll return to work."

"Of course, you can go."

"Boss," Ronald growled. "What the hell? You know Eric, Michelle and Michelle would find him."

"And would kill him," William snapped. "They'd be arrested for that. If they don't know, they'll stay out of trouble."

"He deserves to die."

"Of course he does, Ronald," he said gently, stroking his hair. "But would you let your friends get in trouble by killing them?"

Ronald sighed and lowered his head. "So, what do you expect me to do?"

"Well, you can either read the file," William said. "Or you can come to bed with me."

"I want to sleep," he said quietly. "Don't leave me."

"No." He smiled and led him through to the bedroom. "Of course not."

Hours later Ronald awoke from a fitful sleep. He sighed and got up from William's arms, slipping out to the kitchen and picking up his report. He frowned. His hands were shaking. His sleep was plagued by horrendous dreams of being tortured by Richard, but it was all so fuzzy he couldn't make out much. Whatever Richard had slipped into his drink it made him all hazy about it. His assumptions of what had happened from his hazy dreams could be proven correct or he could have jumped to the wrong conclusions.

William's arms gently wrapped around him and he sighed. "Come to bed, I'll stay up with you."

"Thank you."

Ronald nodded slowly and sat in bed with William. He opened the file slowly and found the second on him. William sat next to him, stroking his hair gently, and Ronald glanced over the paper. It was all taken from Richard's cinematic record. It was all going to be completely accurate.

"You don't have to read it," William said quietly into his hair. "I can just give a rough idea if you'd prefer."

"I didn't get raped, did I?" he whimpered.

"No," he said firmly. "No, I would have killed him myself for that."

"At least I'm alive, right?" Ronald muttered. "That's what everyone always said, all the other victims. They said, at least your alive, it could have been you that died. I guess their right."

"You still suffer though. You act like you've never suffered because of it, but after what I saw... He's the reason you were so scared to be yourself. I can't stress enough how much it hurts to see you like that. What he did to you was sick and cruel and it affected you even if you don't remember it. Of course he deserves to die, but that's not our call."

Ronald nodded slowly and turned his attention to the file. There was a list of injuries sustained, dates and circumstances. They were all things he already knew really. He smiled. He wasn't too far off on his guesses. Richard just seemed to like cutting him on and seeing the blood over him. For months he'd been chained up and cut and beaten. He whimpered and nuzzled up against William's neck, trying to get reassurance. William complied, gently kissing his hair and squeezing around his shoulders.

"No one's ever going to hurt you like that again," William said quietly. "I promise, I'll keep you safe."

* * *

><p>"I don't know what everyone's making a fuss about," Eric said, kicking his feet up onto his desk the bext morning. "The bastard deser-"<p>

"They've found him," William said, coming into the office. Ronald frowned and looked up from his coffee. "Well, part of him."

Eric glanced at Grell, who sipped his coffee slowly. Ronald frowned and Alan glared down at Eric. They were all thinking the same thing. The door burst open and Michelle bounced in.

"Did you all hear the news?" she called. "They've found Richard St John."

"_Part_ of him, apparently," Ronald said quietly.

"Oh, yeah," she said with a shrug. "They've found his face, his legs and his... ahem, someone cut off hi-"

"We don't need details, Michelle," William snapped. "Not in the office."

"Eric," Alan hissed. "Tell me you didn't."

"No," Eric replied, folding his arms. "Of course I didn't."

"So... his face?" Ronald said.

"Yep," Michelle said. "Someone sliced it straight off."

"He got what he deserved then," Grell laughed.

"Can we get on with work, please?" William snapped. "There's your normal death lists, and Mr Humphries, I want you to look into the recent spate of deaths suddenly appearing on the lists with no warning and their souls being uncollectable."

"I wasn't aware we were having these problems," Eric said. "Since when?"

"It's been going on for a while," he replied.

"I'll be your back up, Alan," he said with a grin. Ronald noticed Michelle frowning. "You need to keep up with your soul collections as well, right? It's ok, right William?"

"I doubt I could stop you anyway. Go on."

The pair went out and Ronald smiled. It was good to see them getting back on track. He knew Eric spending so much time with Michelle was getting to Alan. He didn't blame him. He'd be annoyed and jealous if William suddenly started spending time with Michelle.

"They're so good together, aren't they?" Ronald said quietly as Michelle left.

"I suppose," William said.

"I can't imagine what they'd be like without each other," he continued. "I mean, they're just meant for each other, aren't they? It's so sweet. I can't imagine what Eric's going to do without him."

"Stop being so glum, Ronnie," Grell snapped. "I'm going after them. The uncollectable souls were my case first."

"Yes, but you're ruining it, Sutcliff," William said. "Don't get in their-" The door slammed and he sighed. "...way... Never mind. Looks like we're the only ones doing any real collections today, Mr Knox."

Ronald grinned. "Wanna have screw me on your desk?"

"Yes," William said and Ronald's head shot up. He hadn't been expecting him to say yes. William smirked. "But we need to work."

"That's mean," he grumbled.

"I know. Come on, let's go."

Ronald nodded and followed William out to work, quietly collecting souls without much interest. He didn't want to be away from William longer than he had to be. He hadn't got much sleep the night before but William had comforted him quietly thought it all. At least it was something to distract him he supposed.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his back and Ronald was thrown to the ground. He spun and scrambled to his feet, face to face with Daniel. The demon smirked and dusted off his hair, almost seeming kind.

"Well now, a little remember here all on his own," Daniel purred, stroking his cheek.

"What the hell are you-"

He tried to step back but Daniel shoved him against the wall. "Calm down, little one, I'm only trying to help you."

"How can you help me?" he growled.

"Talk to the Undertaker," he said quietly. "He can tell you where these uncollectable souls are going. He can tell you why you should have let me kill her. It's too late now. Far too late. They're all dead. He's as good as dead. She led him astray. She's helping, I suppose, but he's willingly pulled her into her world of darkness. You, child, think it's so simple. The world isn't black and white, little reaper, learn that." He sneered down at him and leant closer, eyes flashing pinky-red. "I should have killed you that night. No matter what she said, I should have killed you."

"You- you were- then Michelle-"

"Knew. She made sure Edward couldn't say a word, set Christopher up for the fall, you know it's not often you see someone set such a complicated plan. Michelle used Darla to frame that stupid head supervisor in framing her."

"All this time she's been playing us?"

"I don't know, she won't tell me just why she did it," he said quietly. "Just that she was saving him."

"Who?"

"I don't know, but you should watch your back. So, I'll leave you to your work."


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N:** More Undertaker awesomeness! I love him, just want to hug him so tight. And poor Ronnie, doesn't have much luck with head injuries. It's ok though, Will's there to make it better for him. And thank you for your lovely reviews, please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>"Eric," Ronald said quietly, grabbing Eric's hand. The older blonde turned. "Eric... tell me you didn't..."<p>

Eric frowned. "Ron? What's wrong? What is it I'm supposed to have done now?"

"The missing souls," he snapped. "Tell me it wasn't you. You're collecting souls to save Alan. The people's souls aren't able to be collected because you've already collected them."

"Don't be stupid, Ron," he said, brushing him off. "I need to catch up with Alan."

"I know it's you, Eric, and I know Michelle's helping you. She's using us all. Just stop it now. Don't kill anymore and we won't say anything more about it, ok?"

"I'm sorry, Ron, but whatever whoever told you, it's all wrong," Eric said firmly. Ronald didn't look like he bought it. He frowned and glanced away from Ronald's eyes. "I've not done anything."

"You're lying."

"No. No, I'm not, Ron." He sighed and gently pulled Ronald into his arms. He wasn't having a good few days, this was the last thing he needed. He didn't want Ronald to be afraid of him again. "I'm not what you think I am. You've got this all wrong. I ha-"

"I would have helped you."

"What?"

"I would have helped you," Ronald hissed. "I don't want Alan to die either, and I don't want to see you get killed for what you've done. You should have told me. I would have done anything to help, I would have just covered for you if that was what you needed."

"Don't be stupid," Eric said firmly, cupping his cheeks and lifting his head slightly. "Don't you dare say such stupid things. I wouldn't let you put yourself in danger like that."

"Then it _is_ you?" he snapped. "I would have helped you find another way. It's too late now, please, just stop killing and we can sort something out."

"Go back to William," he said, gently stroking his hair. "You can tell him or not, it's up to you. Just please, let me do this, then I'll hand myself over to the bosses, ok? Just let me try to save him."

"Eric, you know I can't let you-" Eric swung his scythe- he knew he wasn't going to hit Ronald, just come close enough to stop him arguing- and Ronald barely got his up in time to meet it. "What the hell happened to never hurting me?"

"I don't _want_ to hurt you. Just go back to William, Ron," he growled. "Get out of here."

"Eric!"

Eric growled and swung at him again. This time Ronald was quicker on the uptake. He grabbed his scythe and revved the engine, letting the rotating blades grind against Eric's saw. He swung around and ducked under Eric's saw, spinning to kick his Eric's chest. Eric grunted and staggered back a few steps. Ronald was a threat when give the chance to be. Eric smiled. Since joining their division he and Grell had taken a big role in Ronald's combat training to bring him up to their standards. He was almost proud that how strong Ronald could be. Ronald was still his junior though. It wouldn't do to let him win. He had too much to lose.

He caught Ronald's wrists and jolted his death scythe out of his hands. Ronald gasped and dropped his weight as much as he could, arching over, tearing his wrists from Eric's hands and slamming his feet into his chest, knocking him back again. Eric growled and slammed him against the nearest wall. Ronald gave a pained cry as his head slammed against the brick. He groaned and slipped down the wall slightly. The poor boy didn't do well with head injuries.

"I'm sorry, Puppy," he whispered. "But I have to save him. I can't let even you stop me."

"Eri-"

He sighed and threw him down to the ground. For all his strength, Ronald was still a child and could only take so much punishment. Eric sighed and lifted Ronald's unconscious form. He'd be ok. That kind of blow would kill a human, but he was a reaper, he'd be fine in a while. He sighed and gently carried him to the nearest inn, paid for a room and tucked him into bed. He smiled and kissed Ronald's forehead. He really was sorry, but he only needed a little longer.

He stepped out and slowly locked the door behind him. Ronald would be safe in there. He sighed and turned down the hall, swinging his scythe up onto his shoulder. He could get a few extra souls while he was here. Then he'd find William, give him the key and let him deal with Ronald. He had to catch up with Alan and try not to let him figure out what he was doing.

"Eric." He turned. Michelle was resting against the wall just next to the door. "How is he?"

"He's been better," Eric said quietly. He sighed and shook his head. "He knows... He said you've been using us all."

"I have, but I have a reason for it," Michelle said. "Don't worry."

"I start to get bad feelings when you say that more and more," he muttered. "So, tell me, what are you doing?"

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Do you know how much Will annoys people? He has more enemies than you can imagine. He's a talented reaper who was seen as only mediocre in the academy. No one could see why he deserved to be a division supervisor so soon, especially for one of the best divisions in the world. The thing is, the people who hate him, they're very rarely as bad as the people who adore him."

"Yeah, I've _met_ Grell," he said, folding his arms.

"Darla too."

"The Mr Thomas' assistant?"

"Yeah. I'm sure you can attest to love making people do crazy things. In her mind she sees it as helping him. She thought by removing Ronald he'd see he was wrong for him and she was right for him. That's why she tipped him off on Ronald's involvement with Richard St John. Everything she does is to get William to see she loves him the most and no one else will ever be right for him."

"She's going about it entirely the wrong way," Eric muttered. "Ronald got William by just being cute and ill."

"It's a look that works for him," Michelle laughed softly. "The point is, she's not going to stop and she's going to be more dangerous the longer she doesn't get her way. I'd hoped she would get the death sentence, but apparently not."

"She was who you wanted me to kill?"

"Yes, but not yet," she said. "I'll let you know when. We have more important things to think about right now. Like keeping you alive. Go and find Alan and Grell and try not to get caught."

"Michelle?"

"Yes?"

"You still like William, don't you?" Michelle frowned and glanced away. Eric smiled and patted her shoulder. "That's sweet. Is that why you're always trying to keep him safe from the crazies? Because you still have feelings for him?"

"There was never anyone else who could compare to him," she said with a small smile. "He loves Ronald though, and that's good, isn't it? I mean, I'm jealous, but... sometimes, you can care about someone so much and still know it's so wrong. Just because you love someone, doesn't mean you work together. There aren't always happy endings. But you two, you deserve one. That's why I'm making sure you get yours."

"You don't hate Ronald?"

"No. He's good for Will," she said quietly. "It's... it's good for him to be with someone cute and submissive, right? He needs to be with someone he loves."

"You're not nearly as psychopathic as people say," he said quietly. "You're actually pretty... reasonable."

"Thank you. Now get back to work. Find William, tell him where Ronald is and let's save Alan. We... we need to talk to the Undertaker. I need to teach you some things. We need to figure out what's going to happen when you hand yourself in so that everyone comes out best."

"I'm going to be killed. I'll confess to all the crimes, I'll confess to slaughtering Richard and everything else. I won't bring you or anyone else into it. Just make sure Alan knows I love him... that this is all for him."

"Don't worry, Eric, I won't let you down."

* * *

><p>Ronald stirred slightly as a cold, damp pressure was applied to the side of his head. He groaned softly and tired to turn away but the freezing pressure was pressed to his head once more. An icy pain short through him and he groaned again, shivering slightly and trying to bring the soft covers around him closer, trying to force away the wet compact.<p>

"Shh, Ronald," came a soft voice, adjusting the pressure slightly. "It's ok, just relax. I'm here."

"William," he murmured, trying to open his eyes.

"Yes, I'm here," he said quietly, stroking his hair. "Don't try to move, you took a nasty blow to the head. I looked at the place where it happened. It looked like you were smashed into the wall and then into the ground. You're lucky you didn't crush your skull. Just try to relax. Do you remember anything of what happened?"

"Eric," he groaned.

"Yes, Slingby was the one who found you," he said. "He brought you here and made sure you were safe before getting me."

"No," Ronald said, forcing his eyes open a crack. "Eric didn't find me, he did this to me."

William frowned and Ronald closed his eyes again. "He... Slingby did this to you? Why?"

"He's the one killing, to save Alan. He's getting so desperate, he's trying to recreate that fairy tale about the thousand souls." William sighed and ran his fingers through Ronald's hair, carefully avoiding what Ronald assumed was an ice pack. "Michelle's been teaching him how to hide himself."

"Then we need to inform head office and find him as quickly as possible."

"He was almost begging, boss, he just wanted to save Alan," he murmured. "He said, after he had the thousand souls he'd hand himself in."

"We can't just rely on his word," William said gently. "We need to find him. You know head office will send out a trigger happy bunch to pull him back in, they're more likely to kill him than bring him in. We don't need to this shadow hanging over our division, head office is questioning us as it is. We should find him before they kill him, that way he at least stands a chance."

"But I can barely open my eyes," Ronald said. "I can't go out looking for him in this condition."

"That's alright," he said quietly. "Your injuries are the most important thing right now. Don't sleep. Just stay awake with me ok? I don't know how serious this is yet. I don't want you to slip into a coma or something similar."

"I'll be alright, you need to talk to the Undertaker. Go and talk to him."

"Why?"

"Michelle," Ronald said quietly. "She's playing some sort of long game and I don't know if she's on our side and just being confusing or her own side..." He sighed and leant back against the pillow. "She set this all up, boss. Her demon said we needed to talk to the Undertaker."

"I'll look into it, just rest for now." Ronald whimpered and nodded. "Don't worry, I'll look after you. I'll talk to the Undertaker later."

Ronald nodded slightly and took William's hand, holding it tightly. He smiled as William placed a gentle kiss on his lips. It was going to be a long, tiring night, but he could put up with it as long as William was at his side.

The next time he was fully aware of anything, Ronald was holding the ice pack against his head as William got up, murmuring about going to visit the Undertaker and find out what was going on. He sighed and adjusted the ice pack.

"I love you," he murmured dully, watching William striding away.

"I know," William said quietly. "I love you too, you know that. Stay still and quiet, don't fidget, don't go to sleep, there's another pack on the side, replace it if you need to. Stay here and don't talk to anyone. I expect to see you here when I get back. Whatever you do, don't let Slingby in."

Ronald nodded slightly. That was a long list of rules. The bedroom door locked and Ronald sighed. He didn't really have much to do. He frowned and adjusted his ice pack slightly. His mind was growing heavy again. There was a quiet murmuring from the world outside the window and outside the door. The hustle and bustle of humans.

"Please," the cry shot through his head and he cringed, inadvertently sending pain shooting through him. "Let me go. Please, let go."

_"Please, sir, let go. Please, it hurts, just let me go."_

He whimpered and closed his eyes. Everything was so wrong. There was an aching in his chest. He wanted Eric to-

No. He didn't want Eric to comfort him, to look after him like he always did. He wanted William back. Or Alan to be there for him. No... not Alan either. He couldn't face Alan, not knowing what Eric had done. What was he supposed to say or do? Or did Alan know? He frowned. Alan would never have agreed to something like that. He'd never have let Eric get away with it. He whimpered and grabbed at the sheets. Eric had betrayed them all. He'd looked up to Eric. He'd seen him as a big brother. Why didn't Eric trust him enough to tell him? He might not have approved, but he would have done anything to talk Eric out of it, he would have helped him, perhaps that would have shown him how wrong this all was.

What was he supposed to tell Alan? How was he supposed to handle this? Eric would be put to death and Alan would die in time. He'd be all alone. He sighed and a small smile came to his lips. He wouldn't be alone again, he'd still have William. After all, William had promised him he'd never be alone again. He wanted to believe that so badly. He wanted to trust William to keep him from that pain again but it wasn't easy.

* * *

><p>"You realise how unlikely this plan is to work, my dear?" Undertaker said with a grin. "It's a very interesting plan, but it has a lot of variables."<p>

"Of course," Michelle said, leaning on her knees, watching him intently. "Think it'll work?"

"That depends rather a lot on your Mr Slingby, doesn't it?" he chuckled. "Will he be capable of dealing with that sort of pressure and the rules it would entail. You've certainly taken to him. Special, is he?"

"I think he's something special, yeah," she said. "I think he'd do well if I could have my way. Consider the alternative."

"He'd become a rather welcomed guest of my establishment," he said. "Cookie?"

"Thank you, Undertaker sir." She took a biscuit from the jar and bit into it slowly. "What do you think of him?"

"He picked up what I taught him. Should be interesting to see him in action. You did pick a good one. I can't imagine the trouble he'd be if you had tutored him."

"I'm making up for lost time," she said with a shrug. "I won't let them kill him."

The doors opened and William strode in. Michelle frowned and Undertaker tilted his head slightly. He strode down the steps, giving Michelle a glare that sent a shiver down her spine, and turned to the Undertaker.

"I've been told you can tell me about the uncollectable souls," William said.

He chuckled and nodded. "Usually I'd ask a fee, but since you're a fellow reaper, I'll waive the charge for tonight. So, here." He shooed Michelle off the coffin she was sitting on and opened the lid. Inside was a blonde child who looked remarkable like Ronald. Michelle frowned and William looked distinctly bothered by it. "You see, no marks, no fatal wounds. This one is different. Look." He opened two more small coffins; a brunette that looked at lot like Alan and another young blonde. "This one is like all the others; he has an easy, fluid movement. No hesitation, no signs of a struggle, it's the same swinging blow as every other. You're looking for an advanced, technically skilled reaper."

"Slingby..." William sighed. "Ronald was right. What about the other two?"

"These two are different," Undertaker chuckled. "There are still no fatal wounds, however, they were found together. The little blonde has these bruises on his wrists, probably where your killer pinned him down, they stretch over his chest too. Lie down, Michelle."

"What?" Michelle growled.

"Lie down," he repeated, his grin widening at her embarrassment. She growled but stretched out on her back on top of one of the coffins. "You see, your killer would be sitting astride him, like so."

"Undertaker sir," Michelle cried as he positioned himself over her.

He grinned and picked up a piece of carved wood. "Now, here... your killer hesitated, if this was normal, he would have simply torn across his chest, like this."

"He didn't?" he said.

"I thought there were no marks," Michelle said quietly.

"I can tell, Michelle, this is my profession. No, this one was slow and dragged out, like he couldn't pull himself to do it. Then, his little companion- if you'd come here, Mr Spears, I can show you." He walked over to where the Undertaker pointed. "So, your killer had to be coaxed into killing this little one, he was pulled up and across like this."

"He had help," William said, folding his arms. "Michelle."

"Piss off, I didn't do anything," she growled. "Do you think he wasn't do it well before I turned up?"

"Was he?" he snapped.

"_Long_ before I came back. Is that all? Isn't Ronald missing you? And can I get up yet, Undertaker sir?"

Undertaker smiled and got up. William glared down at her for a moment before turning and leaving. Michelle frowned and glanced down at the bodies as the Undertaker covered them once more. Things just got a bit trickier.

"Will collecting all these souls cure Alan?" she whispered. "Are the stories true?"

For once the Undertaker frowned. "I think... I think he needs if he's not careful he'll end up destroying what he's trying so hard to save. Sometimes people get so set on the goal, they forget the journey."

"Huh?"

"He'll start to forget the souls were once people, just like _you_ did." He grinned and patted her head. "Remember when you were in tears after killing that boy and came to me for help? It's a slippery slope."


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N:** Haha, we're nearing the climax where everything gets so messy. I'm already planning a sequel, you know. Because sequels are fun. And a friend of mine thinks I should do a Christmas special and actually put it up instead of leaving it half finished. We'll see how that goes. Anyway, yes, I have a thing of making my favourite characters suffer. The further the fall the better it is when they pick themselves up again. And the Viscount returns in all his random epicness. He just makes me laugh. Thank you for your reviews last chapter, please keep on reviewing.

* * *

><p>"Eric!" Alan growled to himself and slowly turned a circle, trying to pick Eric out of the busy crowds. "Eric! Eric, where are you?"<p>

There was still no answer. He'd lost Eric. Maybe for good. Eric had lied to him. This whole time he'd killing without remorse, without caring about the people he was taking before their time. And it had taken a _demon_ to get him to see it. He glanced up at a roof, where Michelle was crouched with a taller man he couldn't quite make out.

He frowned and walked towards the side street the house was in. When he glanced up again the man was gone and Michelle jumped down from the roof, watching him quietly. He frowned and she rested against the wall.

"Did you know?" he breathed. "Was that what you were doing? You were helping him kill." There was a numbing burning in his chest but he ignored it. He had to know. "He wasn't a killer before you... what have you made him do?"

"He wanted me to tell you that he loves you," Michelle said quietly. "That's all he cares about. That you know he loves you."

"Where is he, Michelle?" he cried. "Where is he? I have to find him, I have to know why he's done this."

"For you," she said. "It's all for you."

"Just tell me where he is!"

She sighed and shook her head. "There's an old theatre a few streets from here. The Viscount uses it for... unsavoury things. I saw him heading that way, looked like he was going after him."

"Thank you," he said through clenched teeth, running off to the way she's pointed.

"You know he could have killed Ronald earlier," she called after him. "You should have seen the mess he was in. He's so desperate he's not thinking clearly anymore."

He had to find Eric. Whoever Michelle was dealing with, whatever else was happening, he had to find out what was happening with Eric first. He frowned and ran through the streets. There had to be something wrong with Eric. There had to be some sort of misunderstanding. Eric- _his_ sweet, loving Eric- couldn't be behind this. There had to be some mistake. He would never hurt Ronald if he was in his right mind. There had to be something wrong with him. But then, there was what Eric had told him the other day. He stopped dead.

Eric had _tried_ to tell him. He'd tried to tell him and his reaction had made him chance his mind. If he'd known sooner he could have helped him, he could have stopped him. He should have listened. He had to find Eric as quickly as possible. He had to get him to stop before it was too late. He had to know that demon wasn't right. Maybe Michelle had somehow tricked him into it. He didn't know what was going on but had to find out. Maybe he could make it right again.

He found Eric in the old theatre just as Michelle had said. Eric was sitting on the stairs, the Viscount leant over him and the bodies of two girls collapsed on the floor. The burning in Alan's chest got worse, his breath getting sharp and his throat tight, but he carried on regardless. Eric couldn't have killed them, right? He wouldn't.

"Eric," he called quietly.

"Alan." Eric stood and gripped his scythe tighter. Alan pushed aside the way his vision began to blur and gripped his scythe. Eric wouldn't hurt him. Eric would _never_ hurt him, right? "Alan, what are you doing here?"

"You hurt Ronald?" he said, clenching his hand against his chest. He wasn't going to let an attack get in his way. He had to find out what was wrong with him. "You're killing people. Why are you doing this?"

"You won't understand, Alan," he said, stepping back slightly. "You'll try to stop me."

"Then you _are_ just doing this for fun?" he snapped.

"I'm sorry, Alan, just stay out my way."

"Just tell me the truth, Eric!"

Eric turned away and offered no reply. Alan's fist clenched tighter around his scythe. No... He wasn't going to let Eric get away with that. He'd lied to him. He'd hurt Ronald. He'd killed. Eric had broken _every_ promise he'd made him. And something inside him wrenched and twisted and his heart almost broke. Eric had ruined everything!

Alan swung his scythe to clash with Eric's. He might not have been a physical match for Eric, but he was smaller and quicker. He could hope Eric wouldn't hurt him but given the way he'd been acting recently he couldn't count on it. Their scythes clashed again and Eric at least seemed hesitant. Maybe he hadn't lost him completely.

The searing hot pain in his chest throbbed suddenly and he stopped, gasping for breath, clutching at his throat. When he was younger he'd wondered why they called it the Thorns of Death. He quickly found out it was because it felt like there were thorny vines writhing inside him, twisting through his views towards his heart and constricting every part of him.

Suddenly he was on the ground, Eric standing above him. There was a look of pain and fury in his eyes that Alan had never seen before. Was he really so addicted to killing?

"You're became so weak..." Eric murmured, shifting his scythe. "Just because of the Thorns."

"Eric!" Michelle called from somewhere out of Alan's sight. "They're coming."

Eric spun and ran out of sight, followed by the Viscount. He struggled to get up again but his body burning and his chest seething. He could barely breathe. He hadn't had to suffer through an attack without Eric there to help him in a long time. Finally, after what felt hours, he managed to suck in enough air to carefully pull himself up. There were quiet footsteps behind him and he turned slowly, half expecting to see Eric or Michelle. Instead it was that _demon_. How he hated relying on a demon and his master for help but they had been kind enough to offer him their hospitality. He was at least going to be polite and civil.

"He appears to have escaped," Sebastian purred.

Yes... Eric had escaped. His weakness had let a serial killer escape. He shuddered just imagining what Eric could do. He glanced around but couldn't see Michelle. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, swearing to himself he wouldn't cry. Not until this was over. Eric didn't deserve his tears or his love. Alan only one thing from him now, he needed to know why.

What had changed him? Or had he always been so cruel? Was their entire relationship with Eric a lie? He'd always been so kind and caring and protective and loving. It was all a lie. Eric had been hiding this cruel, brutal killer instinct. And he'd not cared that all this time he was lying to his face. He didn't know Eric. He never had. Everything he thought he knew was wrong. Everything was all wrong.

* * *

><p>"Are feeling better yet, Ronald?" William said quietly.<p>

Ronald smiled and adjusted his ice pack. "I think so, yeah. Thanks for looking after me."

"It's one of the perks of being in a relationship, I suppose," he said, gently taking away the pack and examine his head. "I find myself contractually obliged to look after you when you make silly mistakes and get yourself beaten up. You really must start taking better care of yourself, especially your head. It seems we can't go a few months before you injure your head again. You do realise you need your brain in one piece, don't you?"

"I know," he muttered, glancing down.

"I'm starting to think you're doing it on purpose for the attention, because you like to be looked after."

Ronald smiled and slowly and gazed up at him with a soft blush. "Just because I like being cared for doesn't mean I'm doing it on purpose."

"Well, you're rather lucky that I find you incredibly cute when you're being so pathetic and injured."

"Then..." He smirked and leant back slightly, resting against the bed with a small, seductive smirk. "Wanna make me feel better?" He pouted and William growled slightly, leaning over him. "My head hurts, I'm kind of unwell."

"As fun as that does sound, Mr Knox," William said, slowly pulling Ronald up by his collar. "We have to work. Remember work? Before we became a couple we both got a lot more of it done."

Ronald sighed and slowly did up his tie. "You're _so _romantic, boss."

"If I was romantic, you wouldn't be so interested in me, would you?" he said, helping him on with his waistcoat and jacket. "I am what I am, Mr Knox, and that is what you love, correct?"

"Hmm, I suppose so. Let's go. We need to get Eric. He has to answer for what he's done. If the enforcement officers get him and kill him, we're not going to get any explanation."

"Try to bare that in mind. And don't get knocked out this time."

"Yeah, yeah," Ronald muttered, waving his hand. "Let's go. Are we keeping the room? Might come in handy if we don't find Eric quickly. And are we having breakfast?"

"Why can't you focus?"

"I'm hungry, I want sex and my brother figure has just been revealed as a heartless serial killer," he said, folding his arms. "The past nine months or so haven't been good and it doesn't look like it's going to get any better. The only good thing that happened out of it was... you..."

William smiled slightly. "We can have breakfast, then we need to work. No more excuses."

"Brilliant. I'm starved. What'd the Undertaker tell you?"

"That Michelle is far more involved in all of this than I'd like," William said, folding his arms. "I saw some of Slingby's victims. Some children." Ronald frowned and lowered his head. Eric was killing kids. It had his stomach churn. "But he wasn't completely gone. He hesitated and had to be helped through. He'd not completely gone, Ronald. If he's doing this to save Mr Humphries... if I were in his place and you were sick I can't say I wouldn't consider the same course of action. You understand, don't you?"

Ronald nodded slowly. "I know. There's no other way to save him, people do crazy things when they're desperate and in love. But he's going to be killed, we all know that's where this is going. No one's going to let him live after this. And if he doesn't get the souls, or if it doesn't solve it, Alan's going to die too."

"I know," he said quietly. "I won't let you suffer alone, Ronald."

* * *

><p>Eric sat on the roof of the Viscount's mansion. He was so sick of that man constantly prattling on about something or other. He didn't care. He pulled out his death list and looked over it. When Michelle had taken him to see the Undertaker and left him there he'd never imagined what he was going to be taught. There was a quick lesson in some very advanced, technical combat. Suddenly Eric knew why Michelle- one of the most self assured and often disrespectful people he'd ever met- called him sir. Even as an old ex-reaper the mortician was incredibly powerful.<p>

Then came the hard part and the reason Michelle wasn't allowed to stay in the room. The Undertaker had taught him how to edit records. It was a tricky thing to do but the Undertaker had a lot of spare records to play with. He'd even taught him how to edit a record simply using a death list. He must have been an incredibly high level reaper to have all that skill and power. He'd never heard of anyone editing records besides him and angels.

After a long moment, Eric put his hand against the list, slipped his glasses up on top of his head and focused on one page. Apparently the glasses mattered, and Eric hadn't been able to do it with them on. It took nearly five minutes, but finally it worked and records came reeling out of the page, whipping around him and showing the life of one of the young woman. He stood slowly and lowered his glasses. The page had changed and pen appeared in his hand. It was quicker than the last time. It had taken him half an hour the first time it actually worked. Apparently doing it to reapers was an entirely different level of difficulty. He wasn't sure why Michelle had wanted him to learn but Undertaker seemed more than willing to teach him. He kept muttering about how good he could be off record. Eric had no idea what he meant, but the impressive as he was he was a little insane.

The records spinning around him were still playing, still recording. He smiled and looked around them. He let his mind wander. They were beautiful. He'd always loved it when he got to see the records spilling out across the sky. He wondered what it would be like to see Alan or Ronald's records. Eric smiled bitterly. He'd nearly killed Ronald and Alan in the past twenty-four hours. He knew what he had to do really. He was going to use this to edit his own record, to shield everyone else from trouble. If Grell and Michelle were implicated as well as him it would reflect badly on William. He was already on thin ice as it was. Grell and Michelle would be suspended at the most and he couldn't leave Ronald and Alan to deal with it with it alone.

Eric's attention was snapped away and the records faded. The Viscount was calling for him. He sighed and jumped down from the roof, looking down at him coldly. He was a cruel, sick man. How he thought Eric's way of killing was beautiful was beyond him. He had been all over Ronald when he was undercover in the church too, and Ronald had been complaining about how finding out he was a boy hadn't stopped the fawning.

"You need innocent, pure women and children, correct?" the Viscount said, waving a hand. "They are the best for what you want. I want to see the beautiful deaths."

"And?" Eric growled.

"We shall have an opera!" he declared. "And we will throw out invites all over so you have more than enough to get you your romantic happy ending. I too know what it is to lose a beautiful creature to powers you cannot fight. The cruel, cold icy grip of death took him and though never really mind, that little robin was a truly stunning specimen."

"Are you talking about Ron? You realise he'd like my brother?"

"Ah, you do have his kind of deathly grace." Eric frowned. He had no idea what was wrong with this man, but if it would help him save Alan he'd bear with it. "To make sure we have only the pure innocent souls you need we will make sure that men can only come if accompanying a woman. That way, we will have the most beautiful souls for you to collect."

"Ron would never have put up with you," Eric said coldly. "He's into the cold, unemotional type. How long will it take to put this opera together?"

"A day or two. Three at the most. I will get to work on it right away."

He hurried off and Eric turned just as Michelle jumped down from the roof. She folded her arms and tapped her foot. "Now, want to tell me what on earth possessed you to do such a stupid thing as attack Alan?"

"He started it," Eric growled. "Please, Michelle, just keep him busy until I can finish."

"I warned you not to get Phantomhive involved in this, Eric," she snapped.

"I know. I didn't mean to. How was I supposed to know this guy was killing girls with drugs at the same time as I was collecting? You have to admit they look similar. I just need a few more days, Michelle. Can you give me that?"

Michelle sighed and brushed her hair from her eyes. "Yes. I think. I'll keep them distracted as long as I can. Be careful, Eric."

"I will be, don't worry." Michelle smiled slightly and he chuckled bitterly. "Does it give you a bad feeling too?"

"A little, yeah. I won't let them kill you, Eric. I promise."

"If I trusted your word I'd tell you not to make promises you couldn't keep. William's taught me that you are a manipulative bitch who always comes out ahead somehow. I don't see how keeping me alive would do you any good."

"If you die, how are you going to pay me?" Michelle said, folding her arms. "I'd have to talk to Alan."

"You leave him out of this," Eric snarled. It was one thing to tease and joke around but in the back of his mind he remembered Michelle _was_ dangerous. Even if she'd been behaving- relatively compared to her previous exploits anyway- it didn't mean she wasn't up to something. No way was he letting her get away with threatening Alan. "I will get rid of Darla, but you told me to wait."

"Then it's a good job you're not going to die, isn't it?" she said.

"There's no point living after what I've done. Alan will never love me again. I can't live with seeing how he'd see me."

"That won't be a problem. We'll talk about this later anyway. The point is, stay low. I'll keep them on the other side of town for a long as I can." He nodded and she turned away then stopped. "Hey, Eric."

"Yeah?"

"If I start to lose control again... stop me, ok? Please."

"If I'm alive to do it, I will."

"Thanks. I mean it, Eric, I won't let you down."

"Why?" She smirked at him over her shoulder. "Why do you care?"

"Because you don't know how much you remind me of me," she laughed. "And you deserve so much better than life's handed you. I'm kind of sappy aren't I? Life sucks, Eric, someone deserves to win every once in a while. Besides, you've got a big future ahead of you. Don't screw up and get killed in this dump. If you're going to go, do it big. Face the music back home. Don't take the cowards way out, you know?"

"Oh, you mean blackmailing your way into early retirement?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Shut up, Slingby, I'm helping you remember?"


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N:** Oooo, it's getting tense. You know, the best part of this section of the story, is I have an excuse to watch the musical again and again and not let other people on the computer because I need them both. Yay. Yes, I'm selfish sometimes. Oooo, how's it going to end. I only promise wasn't going to end like the musical. That still leaves a lot of not so nice possiblities. Thank you for the lovely reviews, please continue to write them for me.

* * *

><p>"Do you understand what you're about to do, Eric?" Michelle whispered.<p>

"Seal my fate. Save Alan. Kill several hundred people," Eric replied quietly, watching the people below all working on the opera. "I'm going to save him."

"Eric, if this doesn't work-"

"I don't want to know if it works or not. If it doesn't work, at least I'll be gone, he won't have to face me."

"No, he'll have gone through all this pain, gained nothing and lost the man he loves."

Eric nodded slowly. "There's no going back now anyway. All I can do is pray that it'll save him."

"Eric, do you know what about the Midnight Branch?" Eric frowned and turned to her slowly. "No, I didn't think you would. It's a special operations force. They are the best of the best. Everything they do is highly classified and beyond normal reaping duties. The Undertaker worked in the office for a while. I did for a while too, before I was completely exiled."

"Why are you telling me this then?" he said quietly. "I would have thought telling a field officer top secret information would get you in trouble."

"You intend to be dead soon," Michelle said. "I intend to get you in. Either way, this information isn't going to go very far." Eric nodded slowly. She was right he supposed. "Now, I'm going to find Will and Ronald and possibly Alan as well. I'll be here when you need me though."

"Alright. I'll be waiting for you."

"Hey, I got you something." Eric frowned and she slipped a flower into his hair. He glanced up but couldn't quite see the petals. Michelle giggled and leant up to kiss his cheek. "You look beautiful. Now, don't screw up."

"I won't. There's too much on line."

"Atta boy," Michelle laughed patting his arm before running off. "Be careful!"

Be careful. She kept saying that, like he had something to lose, like meant something. He didn't. He had to get the souls and nothings else mattered. If he couldn't save Alan there was no meaning to his life. Alan was his life. If he couldn't save him he might as well be dead. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't afford these depressing thoughts right now. He growled and clenched his fists. He had to save Alan. That kind of disgusting thoughts couldn't get in his way.

The Midnight Branch... He frowned and looked down at the preparations. He'd never heard of it before. Just how top secret was it? And why on earth did Michelle think she could get him in. What use would a murderer be to a special division like that?

"Eric," the Viscount called. He turned slowly. "What do you think?"

"Is it going to work?" he growled. "That's all I care about."

"It'll work, I want to see a beautiful massacre. Hey, why do you have a flower in your hair?"

Eric frowned and slowly pulled the flower down to look at it. "Michelle gave it to me... when I was Alan's mentor, I took him out to watch me collecting a soul. There were these beautiful purple flowers, he said they were Erica's. He said... he said in the language of flower, they meant solitude and loneliness."

"Well, you can save him," the Viscount said, leaning over the balcony to look at the labourers. "I've invited girls from schools and orphanages." Great. Eric hated killed orphans and children. It was so cruel. "And I've invited nobility too."

"Nobility? The Phantomhives?"

"Ah, yes. You know the little Earl? His aunt used to come to my parties before that terrible, tragic incident that took her life so much before her time. Dearest Madame Red... her spirits lives on. They never even caught Jack the Ripper."

"One of them is dead and one of them is best just to be ignored," Eric grumbled.

"Eh?"

"It doesn't matter anyway," he said, sitting up. "If the demon gets in the way, I'll deal with him." He strode off and the Viscount followed on his heels. "Was there something else you wanted?"

"No, no, soon they'll be flooding in. Only an hour to go."

* * *

><p>"Stop arguing, he's mine." Alan grunted slightly as Ronald latched onto his arm, pushing away the Phantomhive servants arguing over who got to be his escort. It was less about him, more about <em>not<em> being Grell's escort. Ronald grinned. "You look lovely, Alan."

"Ronnie!" Grell snarled, stamping his foot.

"Hello Ronald," Alan said quietly. "What are you going here?"

"Well, you've got one more woman than you need, I figured I'd slip and see the opera," Ronald said with a bright grin, tilting his head slightly. "And in the process, I managed to save a damsel in distress. I'm amazed you got into that dress without coercion. Eric must be right, you do like it really."

"Don't joke about that, Ronald," he said, gently reaching up to brush his hair from his eyes. "Did he hurt you too badly?"

"You heard about that, huh?" He sighed and shook his head. "It wasn't too bad. I was out for a few hours and had a splitting headache for the night, but the boss looked after me."

"Where is Will?" Grell said, glancing around. "He can take me to the party."

"Yeah... Michelle dragged him off already," Ronald replied. "Come on, Alan, let's go find Eric."

"Yeah."

"Hey, save a dance for me, Ronnie," Grell called after them.

"Stop running, Ronald," Alan snapped. "Honestly, you're so childish some times."

He followed Ronald in and almost instantly was pulled out onto the floor to dance. He knew why. It was the easiest way to get between people and look around without seeming suspicious. Ronald liked dancing and Alan did suspect that he was using it as an excuse to have him in his arms. He smiled and let Ronald lead him across the floor. He was an incredibly graceful dancer and Alan couldn't help just letting him take control and followed quietly. He wasn't much of a dancer, and neither was Eric, but the party atmosphere was nice. If he wasn't in such a hurry to find Eric, he would have been content to close his eyes and rest against Ronald's shoulder.

"Any sign?" he whispered.

"No. Nothing," Ronald said against his ear. "Do you hate him?"

Alan shivered and shook his head. "No. I hate what he's done, but not him."

"Do you love him still?" he said.

"I don't want to love him if he's a murderer, but I can't stop these feelings," he replied, slowly raising his gaze to Ronald's. "I can't make myself stop loving him but I wish I could. I don't want to be the idiot in love with a serial killer."

"He still loves you."

"I'm sure that will reassure the souls he killed."

"I'll look after you, Alan. The boss is going to get me through, and I'm going to get your through and you... try not to die."

"Ok," he said, laughing weakly. "I'll try."

"Ladies and those annoying gentlemen," the Viscount called. "Please, come through, the opera is ready for you. The beautiful Recalling of Withering Dreams. We will soon relieve you of your tedious lives. Together we will find bliss in a beautiful, eternal dreamland."

"Appropriate for reapers, hmm? Withering deams, sounds like a record," Ronald muttered and Alan nodded, following him through to the grand hall. "This better be good."

"Would you even know if it wasn't?" Alan said quietly. "I didn't have you down as the opera type. What's your favourite?"

"Carmen, although I've seen a few good Shakespearian plays adapted nicely," he said. "But that's not the point. Now hush up and look for Eric."

Alan didn't need to be told twice. He wasn't interested in the opera and slowly wandered through the crowd, although despite his words Ronald stopped to watch the opera. Either the woman singing was a doll, or she was just doing a very good impression of it. Grell was watching from one of the balconies with the Phantomhive servants. At least he didn't have to hear them all night. They were very nice, but a little loud and clumsy for Alan's liking. He was sure they meant well though.

He glanced over his shoulder and noticed the Viscount- incredibly visible in his extravagant outfit- was behind Ronald, apparently whispering his ear but seeming to make a point of not actually touching him. Alan smiled slightly. Ronald looked like he wasn't sure whether to be awkward or just pissed off.

Suddenly the doll stopped and had to be wound up again. Something poked his side and he spun only to find Michelle smirking at him. He frowned then smiled softly. He'd never seen her looking so incredibly beautiful. He might have liked men and only men- unlike Ronald and Eric- but he could appreciate Michelle's looks. She was wearing an off the shoulder, green satin dress. For once she was actually wearing makeup and her hair was pulled back into a lose bun, a few strands around her face in curls.

"You look lovely tonight, Michelle," he said with a soft smile.

She blushed slightly and brushed her hair from her eyes. "Thank you, Alan. You look beautiful too. So, how are we doing?"

"I haven't seen Eric yet," Alan replied quietly, glancing around. "He's got to be around here somewhere."

"Don't worry, he'll show up any minute now. The show is about to being," she laughed.

"Michelle, why's Eric doing this? Why are you helping him?"

"Hasn't he told you yet?" She sighed and shook her head. "Didn't I tell you; he needs you to know he loves you, and that you should know everything he's ever done is for you."

"But-"

"Alan, he will give up everything for you," she said firmly, squeezing his shoulders. "He would do anything you asked of him. All he wants is to keep you safe and happy."

"Then why is he-"

"Ask him."

"But where is-"

She smiled and patted his head before hurrying away. He followed her gaze to a gangway above the stage. Eric was pacing up there, watching the crowd. When he turned his gaze back, Michelle had vanished. He shook his head and glanced up again. He had o get up there. He had to get to Eric. He hurried towards the door to the backstage area. He had to find Eric.

When he finally managed to get up there, Eric was gone, but he could see the entire opera hall. Eric was moving through the crowd, his scythe resting on his shoulder but no one seemed to notice. He was moving towards Ronald.

"Eric!" he cried over the noise.

Eric frowned and but didn't turn. He climbed down again struggling through the crowd. Sebastian was moving as well. The demon didn't worry him so much though. If Michelle was helping Eric, Alan highly doubted she'd let him get kill by a demon easily. She knew how to deal with demons. He could just about make out Grell dancing in the crowd, and the William had already found Ronald and was glaring at the Viscount as he moved away into the group. He'd lost sight of Michelle but knew she would be around somewhere.

The music stopped again and he frowned. This time the winding didn't help. He frowned and turned only for a sudden slam to draw his attention again. He smiled. There was a crash and he stepped back. There was screaming and he could see Eric moving through the crowds, killing everyone who got in his way.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're about to enter the second half of our opera," the Viscount called. "All you beautiful baby birds, we're about to enter the everlasting dreamland together. Are all enjoying the beautiful show, for tonight is the most beautiful Massacre Opera."

"I see," Sebastian said, just behind Alan. He frowned and turned. "There's no need to worry about being seen because everyone is locked inside. He'll kill everyone in this place. He will collect a large number of souls and leave no witnesses."

Eric smirked and strode forwards but Alan stepped in his way. "Eric!"

"Alan?" Eric stepped back but there was an amused glint in his eyes. "Why are you in a-"

"Why I'm in a dress isn't important!" he snapped. _Why_ did he always make jokes at the most inappropriate moments? "Why are you killing? Why do you keep doing this? You've broken _every_ promise. Why?"

Eric stepped back and turned away only to come face to face with Sebastian. He smirked. "A demon on a leash. Why does beast with so much power follow orders from a brat? You could just say screw the contract and decide to feast. That's not out of the question, is it?"

Sebastian smiled almost pleasantly. "It _is_ impossible, for you see I am one hell of a butler."

Eric lunged for him and Alan almost lost track of the pair fighting. Eric had always been incredible in battle and Sebastian was just as graceful and powerful- naturally. He was a demon after all. They stopped back to back on the stage, a safe position for both of them, in theory.

"You're interesting, Sebastian. Impressive."

"I'll say the same for you."

He swung for him again and as Sebastian jumped out the way Eric's scythe tore through the small stage, the two pieces moving aside as with the force of the blow. Eric growled and Sebastian smirked, slowly walking through forwards. Alan frowned. Surely he didn't think some silverware could stand against a death scythe?

"You sacrifice everything around you, just to save one person," the demon said with a small smirk. "Even yourself." One person? Alan gazed up at Eric as he and Sebastian clashed again. He was doing it... for one person? "You would dirty your hands with these sins?" Eric snarled and slashed at him again. "I can hardly expect you understand why I would work for my young master."

Eric took a step back then lunged at him. Alan's mind was racing. One person? Eric was willing to do it all for one person? Collecting souls... And Michelle had said it was all for him. That all Eric wanted him to know was that he loved him. Suddenly everything made sense. He stumbled forwards and got between Eric and Sebastian as they went for each other again. They didn't look like they were going to stop though. He was pulled back and tumbled down onto someone's lap as Eric and Sebastian slammed together, glaring at each other for a long moment.

"Eric..." He shivered and gazed up at him. "After all this... you're...

"Hey," Ronald said. Alan shifted, realising it was Ronald who had pulled him out the way- and who he was sitting on. The little blonde got up with a slightly nasty grin on his lips. Ronald got that way in the heat of battle. He liked to prove he was as strong as the others. "Thanks for all the hard work there, demon, but we've got this now."

"Slingby," William said, slowly coming down the stairs with Michelle right behind him. "This is a serious problem now. This is beyond the point where you can simply be fired."

"Wait, no," Alan cried, gabbing Ronald arm and pulling him back. "I can explain. It's not what you think-"

"Please, wait one moment," Sebastian said, stepping forwards and smiling up at William, again looking almost pleasant. "I was ordered by my master to kill this man if you. If you were to do so, I would no longer be able to carry out my orders."

"Demon, this is a problem for reapers," William said, adjusting his glasses with his scythe.

"So stay the hell out of it," Michelle snapped, jumping up to join Alan on a higher level just behind the stage. She squeezed his shoulders and beamed down at him. "You ok, sweetie?"

"I've been better," Alan whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I won't let you interfere, demon," William growled.

The blades of his scythe snapped at him and Sebastian stepped back gracefully. Grell's voice pierced the air. "This isn't fair, Sebby. Leaving me out of this fight. Count me in too!" He grabbed his chainsaw and hurried forwards. "Are you coming, Shelly?"

"Stay here, Alan, don't have an attack."

"Like I have a choice. I'm not dressed for fight."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"I should be telling you that."

She pulled out her scythe and jumped down the stage, almost hitting Sebastian in the process. She stepped back and came back to back with Eric. He smirked and swung around, Michelle ducking his scythe and slashing upwards in the space where Eric had just been. Eric managed to knocked William away while Michelle clashed with Grell, both pushing against each other. Ronald swung his scythe, knocking the side of it into Eric's ribs. Alan almost smiled. Ronald could have cocked the blades and ended it there, but he hadn't.

"Eric," Michelle said quietly. "Run. I've got this."

"Thanks," Eric muttered.

Eric jumped up onto one of the balconies, throwing Alan and pained glanced before grabbing Ceil and pressed his scythe to his throat. "That's enough, all of you. I really don't like this, so I'm going to borrow your young master."

"Eric!" Alan cried, turning to run after him.

"Eric!" Michelle yelled as he ran past. "Stop using your own initiative, it's going to get you into trouble!"

It was awkward running after Eric in the dress and heels and after a few moments lost Eric and fell against the wall, panting and gasping for breath. The corset wasn't exactly helping. He could see Eric's footprints in the freshly fallen snow. There was a soft crunch of the snow and he turned slowly. Michelle was smiling at him. Daniel was just behind her. He growled and pulled himself up. Daniel stepped forwards, a coat folded over his arm.

"You'll never catch up with your Mr Slingby if you catch a cold."

"Michelle-"

"It's ok, Alan," Michelle said quietly. "He won't hurt you."

"I've feasted more than enough for a good while thanks to Mr Slingby." He whipped out the coat and Alan was spun around. When the world stopped spinning, Daniel helped him slip the coat on. He frowned. He was back in his uniform. He smiled and handed Alan his scythe. "You should go after him, Mr Humphries. Please, look after my dear Miss Galloway. We still have uses for each other."

"Come on, Alan," Michelle said. "We need to find Eric."

"Aren't you cold, Michelle?" Alan said, running after her.

She had simply put a woollen cape over her opera dress. "I don't get to dress up very often. I've got one night to wear a beautiful party dress in the past six months or so. I'm not going to take it off unless I have to."

"Alright. Is Eric going to be ok?"

"Yes."

"Why's he doing this?"

"Haven't you worked it out yet, sweetie?"

He nodded and ran after her towards and old dilapidated townhouse. Alan frowned. They'd collected a soul here. It was where he'd found the Erica flowers. Apparently it had was believed to be haunted or cursed or something now. Michelle went around the back while Alan went in the front door. There was movement on the landing above and he ran up the stairs without a second's hesitation.

"Eric!" Eric stopped and turned. "Why are you collecting souls?"

"Alan."

"No," he cried. "Don't argue with me, just tell me. You're _collecting_ souls. Why?"

"It doesn't matter. You won't understand."

"It's making you suffer!" he snapped. "Of course it matters. Look at you. Look at what you've become. You don't mean it, I know you don't. If it means this much to you, if you need souls so much then..." He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist around his scythe. "Then take mine too."

"Alan... No." Eric shook his head and strode towards him. "Stop it. Don't be so stupid."

"It doesn't matter anyway. My life will be over soon anyway. Today with you. Tomorrow alone. Ten years with someone else. I know which I'd prefer."

"I told you to stop!" Eric snarled, grabbing his scythe and fighting him. "Stop it. Just stop it!"

"Eric-"

"If you die everything I've done is meaningless, Alan, now stop it!"

Alan's eyes widened and he dropped his scythe, letting Eric tear it away. "Eric..."


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N:** Are we all tense? Yeah, well, it's about to come together. Who's going to live and who's going to die? Isn't it exciting? And I'm around half way through the Christmas special for you all, and the plan for the sequel is taking shape nicely. So, please, lots of reviews and thank you very much for the ones last chapter.

* * *

><p>"Alan-"<p>

"We've all heard the stories, Eric," Alan whispered. He sighed and watched the ground. He couldn't look at Eric. "They're stories. A thousand souls would cure the Thorns, pure souls, foolish sin all that. But it's a fairy tale, Eric."

"But it's the only way I know how to save you, Alan," Eric snapped. "I don't know what else to do. If you don't let me finish this, you'll die."

"If I do, you'll die. This is what you want?" he growled.

"Yes. If it'll save you!" he said.

"I can't let you kill anymore."

Eric growled and turned away, taking Alan's scythe with him. Alan frowned and clutched at his chest. It wasn't an attack, it felt like his heart was breaking, gripped by a cold, icy fingers. Eric climbed down the stairs and Alan followed to the top of the stairs, watching him as he leant against the wall.

"Then... after everything..." He laughed and shook his head and Alan's heart wrenched. "I'll die for nothing then. All those people, I'll join them. We've all died for nothing. Ron's going to be all alone, Al. God, he's going to suffer."

"You can't guilt trip me into this," Alan said quietly. He didn't want to believe Eric would do that. Maybe he was just having a complete breakdown. "What am I supposed to do? I can't let you keep killing innocent people."

"I'm not trying to guilt trip you, sweetheart," he whispered. He turned and smiled bitterly. "I'm stating the facts. He's going to suffer so much. First me, then you. He'll only have Will left. Please, Alan. Eternal life is so dull, love, always the same people, the same ins and outs... it's too late. Far too late. I'm going to be killed. Now tell me, Alan, was I supposed to let the first truly beautiful thing I'd found just die? Just watch an unfair turn of events just snuff out your fragile life. So many reapers abuse what we are, they don't deserve to live forever, they don't make enough of it. But you... you who deserves to live forever, you can't. You made my life bearable again. I'd die if you weren't in my life." He glanced down at Alan's scythe and Alan moved down the stairs as quickly as he could, snatching it away. "Alan..."

"Don't even think about it," he said gently. He sighed and cupped Eric's cheek, turning him gently to face him. "Are you going to stop killing?"

"No," he said. "I will die when I'm done. If you're stopping me from killing, I'm ready to die."

"That's not happening," he snapped. "Now you listen to me, Eric, and you listen well; I won't let you keep killing, but I want to live the rest of my life with you. If you keep talking like that and find some way to kill yourself because I won't let you collect more souls, I won't let you be alone in the afterlife for long. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes..."

"If my life is to end, I want to spend what little time I have left at your side. Come on, let's run." Eric's eyes widened. Alan wasn't sure what he was saying or why, but he just wasn't able to leave Eric to suffer like this. "We need to go. Keep your promises this time, understand me? If you break another promise to me and I'll leave you for good this time. No more deaths."

Eric nodded. "Of course. Yes. I don't know why you're forgiving me, I don't deserve it. I'm so covered in sin... but I won't let you down, sweetheart."

"I know you won't." He turned and glanced around. "Michelle?"

"Yes?" She popped her head around the door and smiled. "Oh hey, you found him."

"We need to get away from here, Michelle," Eric said quietly. "Can you work something out?"

Michelle nodded and Alan frowned, rubbing his chest slightly. The icy grip was gone and now there was that familiar burning, writhing in his chest.

"E-Eric..." he gasped.

"Alan." He groaned and fell to his knees, Eric kneeling with him, holding his arms gently. "Alan, it's going to be ok, I promise."

"You have to go, Eric," Michelle said quietly. He growled and glared up at her, but Alan gripped his shirt and drew his attention back again. "Eric, please, you have to go."

"No," Alan gasped, grabbing his hair tightly. "No, don't you dare leave me."

"She's right though," Eric whispered. "If you're caught helping me you'll be in just as much trouble and the others can't be far behind."

"Go to the Undertaker," Michelle said quietly. "He'll help you. Trust me to look after Alan. We'll come and find you when it's safer."

"Thank you, Michelle," he said quietly. "You've done so much already." He got up and Michelle hugged him tightly. Alan groaned and coughed. "Sorry, love. I'll see you soon, sweetheart, I swear."

"Eric," Alan whispered. "Eric, come here." He knelt again and Alan gently pulled him soft, tender kiss. "I need to believe the man I fell in love with is the real you, Eric, not a cold, heartless killer who doesn't care who he killed no matter what the reason or the good intentions. Make sure you don't ever break your promises again. No more deaths."

"I promise, love," he said quietly. He kissed him once more and slowly stood. "I'll see you soon. It'll be ok. I won't kill anymore."

"Go on then, before you get caught."

Michelle sighed and sat with Alan, slowly wrapping his arms around him. He sighed and leant gently against her, his breathing rough and shallow, watching Eric walking away and praying with everything he had that Eric would keep his promise, that he'd be able to see him again.

"Michelle," he whispered hoarsely. "Is he going to stop killing?"

"I couldn't say," Michelle said quietly.

"Yes you can," Alan said. "You won't. That means it's the answer I won't like." He sighed and closed his eyes. "How many more souls did he need?"

"Less than fifty."

"He won't stop, will he? He's so close, he won't stop when he's so close." He gasped for air and struggled to one knee. "Help me up."

"Alan," Michelle sighed. "Sit down."

"No," he cried, voice crack slightly as he grasped at his chest, a few tears slipping down his cheeks. The damn Thorns weren't going to get in his way of stopping Eric for carrying on killing. "Help me up, Michelle. I have to find him and stop him. I- I have to- ahh!"

He collapsed back to the floor and Michelle shifted him gently, letting him rest against him. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him tightly, kissing the top of his head. He had to get up somehow. He had to find Eric before he kept killing and got himself killed. He would have run away with Eric if he'd stopped killing. If he'd just laid low and proven that he'd regretted it all. Why wouldn't Eric understand? He didn't _want_ to live forever if it was without him. Eric had said the same about him, right? Eric didn't want to live without him why was it so hard to understand that Alan felt the same?

After half an hour or so, Alan's breathing returned to normal and the writhing pain fades. Michelle reached in her bag and pulled out a bottle of water, unscrewing the cap and pressed it gently to his lips. Alan drank as quickly as he could, gulping it down desperately. It wasn't water. He gasped and tugged away. It was burning his throat with an orangey tang then numbed it completely. It warmed through his chest and stomach and actually felt quiet good and his head felt light and air all of a sudden.

"What the hell is that?" he whispered.

"Err..." She frowned and sniffed the bottle. "Not sure. It's been in there a while, I've forgotten what I put in there. What's it taste like?"

"Orange and strong."

"Huh... I haven't had any orange liquor in years. I wonder how long that's been in there. Good job this stuff doesn't rot, right?"

"That doesn't matter, Michelle," he snapped, staggering to his feet and taking a moment to get his balance back. "We have to find Eric before the others... and before he kills again..."

"Yeah, of course, hang on a second." She sighed and looked up, raising her voice slightly. "Daniel. I need you."

"Yes, my lady?" Daniel said, stepping out of the shadows.

"What is it with you two?" Alan muttered. "One minute you're trying to kill each other, the next he's your servant."

"My lady and I have an arrangement," he replied. "When it suits both our needs, we are master and servant. As long as we are both being satisfied we have no need to fight. However when I have to hunt for my food or my lady feels my assistance is not needed, it is best to return to the natural order of things. Reapers and demons are not natural partners after all, most people find it suspicious."

"Daniel," Michelle said. "Sadly, I think it's about time I put on something a little more practical."

"Yes, my lady."

He whipped a coat around her and Michelle stood perfectly still. A moment later she was in her uniform once more, smiling brightly with her scythe slung across her shoulder. Alan almost smiled. Eric did that.

"Are we done?" he said quickly. "We can't keep wasting time."

"You're fine with the job I asked you to do, Daniel?"

"Yes, my lady. I will return to your side soon."

"Let's go then, Alan."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out. He knew they were having towards the Undertakers, but if Eric was going to continue killing there was no way of knowing if he was still going in that direction. Michelle seemed sure though. And for some reason Alan was too. It just felt right to go that way, like something was pulling him towards Eric.

Sure enough, they found Eric, fighting with Sebastian once more. "Eric!"

"Ala-"

"You're breaking your promises again," he cried. "You're still killing!"

"I'm sorry, Alan," Eric said, stepping back slightly. "I won't give up one your life! I won't let you die!"

"Stop saying things like that. Just stop it."

"One more soul." Alan frowned and glanced up at Michelle. She actually looked worried for the first time since this whole mess had started. He didn't blame her. Eric sounded almost like he was in a trance, broken and dazed. "I only need on more soul, Alan, then I can save you."

"Michelle, say something," Alan pleaded.

He had no idea what else to do. Eric wasn't listening anymore. He wasn't going to keep his promises no matter what he said, and he was never going to stop killing on his own. He'd have to be locked up. Even if they could get him away where he wouldn't be executed, he'd have to be kept under lock and key and watched over constantly or he would never stop. But Alan would still have done it, because Eric wasn't thinking straight. He was sick. Even if it wasn't true, Alan kept saying it to himself. Eric had just cracked. He wasn't well, he wasn't in his right mind, he couldn't be held responsible... right?

"Make him stop, Michelle, he listens to you," he said, tugging her arm, but she looked just as dazed as Eric. "Michelle!"

"Come now, Mr Slingby," Sebastian purred, raising Eric's death scythe to his throat. Alan's heart trembled. He was going to kill Eric! "You only need one more, wouldn't it be fitting if you were the last one?"

Eric laughed and shook his head. "I appreciate the concern, demon. Don't you think I would have already done that if it was so simple? I won't do."

"How so?"

"My soul is too stained with sins."

Out the corner of his eye he saw Michelle grip her own scythe tighter and her jaw clench. That was good at least. If she could hold off Sebastian, maybe he could talk some sense into Eric.

"Then, I suppose, Mr Slingby, it has all been for nothing."

He moved the scythe and Michelle snapped out of her daze, launching forwards with Alan just behind her. There was a clang of metal and Alan tackled Sebastian to the ground, vaguely realising Eric's stolen scythe had been blocked by Michelle's. She dragged Alan up and pushed him into Eric's arms, placing herself between them and Sebastian, her scythe resting on the ground, looking deceptively calm and peaceful. Only Alan noticed her hands gripped firmly around her scythe, shaking slightly and he was sure he saw a few tears slipping down her cheeks as her lips curled into a cruel, twisted smirk.

"Come on, demon," she said, tilting her head back. "Please, make a move, give me a reason to slip back into my old ways. I would donate my own soul but I'm dirtied by sin too. I have very little in the morality department and I've been dealing with demons since before you knew how to contract so, _please_, make my day because if you want to lay another hand on Eric, it's over my cold dead body."

"Michelle," Alan breathed.

"Shut up, Alan," she snapped. "Don't distract me while I'm on a roll."

"Stop it, Michelle," Eric groaned, picking up his scythe and climbing to his feet. Alan suddenly noticed the blood on his shirt, that amount of blood loss would have killed a human. "It's alright. I appreciate everything you've done for me, Michelle, everything you've helped me with and even being willing to give up your life to help me, but it's ok... there's a soul right there..."

"Eric?" Alan whispered, suddenly realising he was looking right at Ceil. "Eric!"

Eric lunged forwards, past Michelle even as she tried to grab him and stop him. Alan raced forwards as Eric raised his scythe and managed to somehow get in front of him, shoving Ceil out the way.

"Alan no!"

Michelle's scream made him realise just what he'd down, where he was. Eric had been about to kill Ceil, and now he was in the way. Time slowed to almost a standstill. Eric was going to kill him. He was going to be the thousandth soul. Every sound was echoing in his ears above the blood rushing his ears. Footsteps moved towards them as Michelle called Eric's name. Someone called his name and then was absolute silence.

He closed his eyes, waiting for his life to end. He didn't know what to expect. Would there be a white light, fluffy clouds, fire and brimstone? Or maybe just darkness and silence forever? He didn't know what happened to dead reapers. He'd thought about it. They collected human souls and sent them off for sorting and kept their records stored just in case. He didn't know what happened afterwards. He liked to think there was something else. Maybe it was just like sleeping forever; maybe he'd slip into a dream where he could be with Eric forever. And not this different desperate version Eric but he real Eric; the _proper_ Eric that he'd fallen in love with, who was just kind and caring and so tender and loving.

After what felt like forever he realised nothing had happened. A pair of gentle arms wrapped around him and he slowly opened his eyes. It was Michelle. He was right, she had been crying. She still was. He gazed up at her for a long moment and she gently brushed away the few tears that were dripping down his own cheeks. Why was he still alive? What had happened to Eric? Maybe he'd realised what he was about to do and had stopped. Maybe he was running again. He hoped that was it. The only other option he could think of was that either Michelle or Sebastian had killed him.

Alan turned slowly and his eyes widened in horror. The voice he couldn't place... it was Ronald. Eric was on the ground, blood pooling around his head and blood on Ronald's scythe. His gaze settled on Alan, eyes wide and scared and his face ghostly pale. Alan's stomach churned and everything went numb. Eric was... his breathing began to quicken and Michelle quickly stroked his hair, whispering words he couldn't make out. He couldn't be... Eric couldn't be... He looked up at Ronald again who only just seemed to be realising himself what he'd done. He staged back and almost collapsed but William caught him and gently rested him against the wall. Ronald had... No, he couldn't think about it. He wouldn't let himself think like that! Ronald wouldn't ever... Eric wouldn't leave them! Then there was the other body.

A second body?

Alan frowned and stepped closer, using Michelle for support, ignoring William and Grell seeing off Sebastian and Ceil. Yes. It really was a second body. He grabbed Michelle's hand tighter, his whole body shaking violently.

"M-Mi-Michelle..." he stammered. "I'm not... I'm imagining that... am I?"

"No," Michelle said gently, resting her head against his. "No, you're not." She laughed softly and almost bitterly. "No, that's a body without a soul." She squeezed him slightly and Alan swallowed heavily. "That's the thousandth soul. Some poor bugger must have got caught up in the cross fire before and we didn't even realise."

He fell to his knees at Eric's side, slowly reaching out but stopping just short of touching the wound. He could hardly breathe as a lump formed in his throat, tears slipping down his cheeks. "Eric..."

Michelle squeezed his shoulders and sob wracked his body and there was a pained whimper from behind them. "Alan, I'm sorry. He was going to kill you." Ronald. Ronald had only been trying to protect him. "I- I didn't mean to... Is he...?"

"Alan," Michelle said, pulling him up.

"No," Alan cried, trying to pull away from her and return to Eric's side. "No, let me go. Eric! Eric, please, wake up! Wake up!"

"Come on, Alan, we need to take you to the hospital," she whispered. "Come on."

"Let me go!" he yelled, twisting and trying to get loose. "Michelle, let me go! Eric!"

"Mr Knox, go with Michelle and Mr Humphries," William said coldly. There was no movement, or at least, if there was it couldn't be heart over Alan's crying. This time when William spoke it was tender and soft. "Ronald... go with Alan and Michelle. Go on. We'll clean up here."

Michelle snapped her fingers and held out a hand to him. After a few moments, Ronald stumbled over to her side, hanging onto her free arm, looking like he was about to be sick any second. Alan had given up fighting and had settled for glaring at Ronald. It wasn't his fault though, was it? He had dealt the blow but he'd save his life. He hadn't meant to hurt him so badly, right? So why was he so angry at him? And Eric! He just couldn't give it up, could he? He just couldn't let go. That idiot did this to himself.

But he'd done it all for him. All to cure him of the Thorns. And he'd got the thousand souls. Did that mean he was cured? It was only a fairy tale, there was no telling if it would work or not. Maybe this had all been for nothing...


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N:** OMFG, new manga chapter, I won't spoil it for anyone who hasn't read it yet, but Sebastian is offically off the Christmas card list (a wonderful British response I know). Just want to hug Ronnie and make him better. Poor baby. I'm going to write another cute Chistmas piece to cheer myself up. I was worried about him for a minute there, I thought Grell was going to get him with his scythe. On the subject of this chapter; the aftermath. Ooooh, Ronnie and Alan are dealing with it in their own ways and Grell and Michelle are being Grell and Michelle and William is trying to calm Ronnie down and Eric is... well, yeah, you'll see. Thank you for the reviews, and please leave more.

* * *

><p>"A-Alan?" Ronald whispered. Alan turned to him slowly and Ronald swallowed heavily. "Umm, is it good news?"<p>

"I'm cured," Alan said, returning his gaze to the glasses in his hands. "The doctors say it's a miracle but the Thorns are gone."

"That's good though, right?" he said, trying to smile reassuringly. "You'll get stronger now, right, without the damage the Thorns did."

"The damage they did hasn't been healed. I'm still in a bad way," he said coldly. It sounded so clinical and empty. "It's just not terminal anymore. The Thorns did a lot of damage, especially with the recent stress. I'm always going to be weak, my lungs were hit recently they're never going to be right again. It'll be like having asthma. And Eric's dead."

"I-I'm sorry, Alan. I didn't mean to kill him," Ronald said quietly, stepping into the room slowly. When Alan didn't object, he shut the door and walked over to the bed. "I'm so sorry. If there's anything I can do make it better, just name it."

"Come here, Ronald," Alan said, not looking up but patting the bed next to him. Ronald moved over slowly sat on the bed next to him, still a little put out by Alan's calmness. Alan took his hand slowly. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't mean it hurt him so badly. You were only trying to protect me. He would have been put to death anyway. I guess it's better he didn't have to go through all the pain of a trail and inquisition or whatever else."

"I'm sorry Alan," he murmured.

Alan sighed and hugged Ronald close. Ronald didn't know what to say so just hugged his back. He didn't deserve any of this. He's _killed_ Eric. His fists clenched against Alan's back, closing his eyes tightly. But Eric had deserved it, hadn't he? He was a killer, he'd would have killed Alan. It was the right thing to do.

He'd already been spoken to by Lucy and had been cleared of any wrong doing. He had been protecting an innocent, active reaper from a rogue. He was well within regulations. It didn't make him feel any better; he'd murdered the man he'd always looked up to as his big brother, the man who knew most his secrets and he could open up to. And perhaps most importantly, the man Alan loved. A few tears dripped down his cheeks and he buried his head in Alan's hair as the brunette sobbed and shook, obviously trying not to.

A knock on the door drew his attention. A nurse opened the door and stepped in. She smiled and stepped over holding a bunch of flowers. "Mr Humphries, these are for you. One of the guys dropped them off, said his partner wanted to you to have them but couldn't make it."

"Thank you," he whispered, slowly taking the flowers and picking up the card. "There's no name. Did he say...?"

"No," she said. "He just said his partner sent them but couldn't make it. He didn't say anything else except that he knew it must be hard but that he was sorry."

Alan sighed and looked at the flowers and the card. Erica flowers. Ronald took them gently and set them in a vase. He frowned and looked them over. Either it was a coincidence or the man's partner was a close friend of Alan's. He glanced down at him again. Alan was staring at the blue tinted glasses in his hands.

"Al-Alan?" he said quietly.

"I can't go home, Ronald," Alan whispered. "I can't. It's _his_ home. He's not there anymore, how am I supposed to go back there?"

"It's ok," Ronald replied gently. "Umm, you can- you can stay at my place if you'd like. Would that be better?"

"You don't have to-"

"I'll stay with you."

"William-"

"Will understand," he said firmly. "The boss knows this is going to be difficult. Or... or maybe you can stay with us."

"I don't want to intrude, Ronald, nice as the offer is," Alan said quietly, shaking his head. "I'll have to go home eventually, I'll have to do it. It's better to do it sooner rather than later, right?"

"You have to key to my apartment if you want to get away, and, umm..." He rummaged through his pockets pulled out a spare key, picking up Alan's key ring and slipped the key on. "That's for our apartment. You can come down any time you want. Any time, I mean it. I'll look after you, I promise. It's the least I can do after..." His heart wrenched and he closed his eyes tightly, clenching his fists until Alan's lips fell gently against his. His eyes snapped open and Alan smiled. "I'm sorry, Alan. I'll sort out everything for you, ok?"

"Please, Ronald," he said quietly, cupping his cheeks. "I'm not angry. I could never be angry at you. I forgave Eric for murdering a thousand souls to save my life, do you think I could be angry with you for accidently killing one corrupt and broken reaper trying to save my life? Please don't blame yourself."

"But it's my fault," Ronald cried. "I killed him."

"Yes," Alan said. "You did. You killed Eric, and I'm not going to pretend that some little part of me hates you for taking my Eric from me, but Eric and I have both spent so long looking after you, we both loved you so much. What would Eric think if I turned my back on you? He would have died anyway. If you hadn't acted, I'd be dead too. Please, don't think for a second that you're at fault for this. You acted as anyone would in that situation."

"But I-"

"It's alright. I promise. No one's angry. Come home, Ronald, go back to William, I'll be ok on my own. I'm not exactly sick anymore."

"I'm not leaving you on your own."

"I'm not asleep on my own," Ronald snapped, folding his arms.

"I'm hardly on my own, am I Ronald?" Alan said quietly. "There are all the nurses around and doctors and Michelle's still here somewhere, I saw her wandering around."

"Yeah, she was talking to the guys who came for..." He paused and turned away. "I'm sorry. You're right, maybe I should go. I don't want to bother you."

"You're not bothering me, Ronald. You're never a bother."

"I'll send Michelle in to see you, ok?"

He turned towards the door, hurrying out rather than waiting for Alan to argue. "Rona-"

He shut the door quickly and collapsed against it. His hand was shaking against the door handle. He couldn't stop it. Everything was wrong. There were quiet footsteps and he looked up slowly. William was standing above him. He sighed and gently cupped his cheek but Ronald turned away sharply.

"Ronald?"

"Please, don't," he whispered shakily, closing his eyes tightly. "I need to go home."

"Come on then."

"No," he said. "I want to be on my own."

"Ronald-"

"I don't deserve this. I don't deserve any of this. I don't deserve you looking after me. Alan should hate me and you shouldn't even look at me again. I don't-"

"Stop it, Ronald," he said, pulling him into his arms and stroking his hair gently. "Stop it, just stop it. I won't let you fall apart like this, Ronald." He squeezed his arms around him and Ronald whimpered, burying his head in his chest. "I won't abandon you. Haven't I told you enough times that I won't let your insecurities get the better you? You can keep thinking you don't deserve what you've got and I'm going to keep proving you wrong forever if that's what it takes."

He smiled slightly and leant into William's touch. William was right, he was always right. He'd never let him suffer alone. He grabbed William's shirt and William's arms squeezed gently around him.

"Let's go home."

Ronald nodded and William took his hand, gently leading him away. On the way he left a message with the nurses for Michelle then carried on without another word. The world around him was dull and quiet. Any minute Eric was supposed to sneak up behind him and grab him and laugh at him for being so stupid as to think he was really dead. Ronald closed his eyes and leant against William's arm, squeezing his hand tightly and trying to stop the numbness creeping over him.

William settled him into bed, left him for a few moments, then returned with his favourite mug. He sat on the bed with him and offered it to him. Ronald sipped the hot cocoa and William brushed his cheeks gently.

"Don't cry, Ronald," he whispered. "It wasn't your fault." Ronald opened his mouth to argue but William shook his head. "He could have been saved but the doctors were ordered to leave him."

"What?"

"They were ordered to leave him to die," William said gently. "He woke up at one point, you know. He asked if Alan was ok and when he found out that he was he just fell back to sleep and didn't wake up again."

Ronald nodded slowly. Was that better? He'd still been the one who'd dealt the fatal blow but he wouldn't have died if the doctors had helped him. He shivered and closed his eyes tightly. The only reason he could think of that the higher ups would deny Eric any care was that they had already decided he was guilty and he was going to be executed. This just made it look like he hadn't died by their hand. Eric was popular, he'd already heard lots of people murmuring conspiracy theories; that management had set Eric up to take the fall to cover some management screw up, or that it was to cover up Ronald's mistake because he followed the rules and regulations more and was better for them. Alan had almost completely isolated himself. All that was needed was for Alan to say the reports were true and most the conspiracies would fade. Or maybe the theories were right. He knew Eric had been killing and that he hadn't made a mistake, it wasn't being covered up, but that didn't mean there wasn't something else going on.

"William," he whispered hoarsely.

"Yes?" William said quietly.

"There's nothing else going on, is there?" William frowned and Ronald sipped his drink again. "You must have heard the rumours going around already. People think I killed him on purpose and management is covering because I've got potential, all that sort of stuff."

"If there's anything going on, it's to do with Michelle," he said slowly, slowly stroking Ronald's hair. "I don't want you near her until you're starting to recover for this."

"But I-"

"I mean it, Ronald. Don't push yourself. Just take time and get better."

Ronald sighed and nodded. "I don't deserve all this, boss."

"Stop that. Just calm down, Ronald. Things like this take time, you know that. It's not going to be easy to get over this but you will, in time. It'll be ok, I promise."

"I- I know," Ronald whispered, putting the mug down and pulled William over onto the bed, tangling his fingers into his hair with a soft smile. "You'll make it better, right? You always said you'd make it better, didn't you?"

"Ronald, it won't help. You can't just drown out your pain in sex."

"You think too much. Just go with it."

* * *

><p>"Grell," Michelle said quietly. "I think I've done a good deed."<p>

"I'm very disappointed in you," Grell said, folding his arms. Michelle frowned and glanced away from the view over the city. "Aren't you going to see little Alan? I think he's suffering. You and Eric got really close, why don't you go talk to him?"

"I helped lead Eric to his death, do you really think he wants me around," Michelle muttered. "I'd put in for retirement but I've got to be here for five years, part of my punishment."

"Do you really hate being with us so much?" he said, sitting next to her on the edge of the roof. "Even me?"

"Especially you," she said, mock glaring at him.

"You should talk to Alan," he said quietly. "I think he needs someone to help him right now, and you know I'd just mess it up, and Will's busy looking after Ronald."

"Yeah, I'll go down soon."

Grell nodded slowly and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, lips gently brushing her jaw. "I can comfort you if you'd like, Shelly?"

"I don't think so, Grell," she said. "Come on. Let's go down."

"If you don't make up your mind soon I'm going to give up," Grell snapped as Michelle walked away. "What's wrong with you?"

"Get lost," she growled.

"Shelly!"

"Goodnight, Grell."

* * *

><p>Alan sat on the couch, staring at nothing. It had been an hour since he'd come home. He'd actually spent almost fifteen minutes with his key in the lock, trying to bring himself to open it. Everything was so still and quiet. Normally, Eric would be chatting away as he cooked or getting ready to go out with Ronald or Michelle. Alan had never really minded being alone, he'd pick up a book and read quietly but it didn't feel right. He sighed and picked up the book he'd been reading, slowly finding his page, deciding it was better to try and remain normal than let his grief overwhelm him. And poor Ronald was falling apart.<p>

_There was a gentle tapping on the window. Maria frowned and went for the curtains, gripping the soft fabric between her fingers, and gave a sharp tug, throwing them wide open and revealing the storm outside._

At least Ronald had Michelle to look after him though. Eric would have laughed at him for being so emotional about it, he'd sit there saying it was just like him. And so what if it was? Eric was dead! That was a good reason to be emotional, right? He shook his head and returned his attention to the book.

_There was a gentle tapping on the window. Maria frowned and went for the curtains, gripping the soft fabric between her fingers, and gave a sharp tug, throwing them wide..._

Wait, hadn't he already read that? He frowned and the bed creaked. His head shot up. He was alone. Wasn't he? Of course he was. He laughed weakly to himself- as if _that_ would help- and shook his head, returning to his book. He must have been so desperate for Eric to be there he was imagining things.

_There was a gentle tapping on the window. Maria frowned and went for the curtains, gripping the soft fabric between her fingers, and ga-_

"Put that book down and get in here, sweetheart."

Alan jumped and stared over at the bedroom door. That wasn't possible. That couldn't be possible. He dropped his book and scrambled to his feet, running to the door and bursting inside. There was nothing in there. He sighed and closed his eyes, his heart sinking. Of course there was nothing there. What had he been expecting, Eric sitting on the bed waiting for him? How stupid had he been? He turned slowly and froze.

The door closed slowly and he was back towards the bed, unable to breathe, just staring up into those burning lust filled eyes. He was pushed gently back onto the bed, just staring up at him. It wasn't possible. It wasn't. What was he, maybe a ghost? Oh, that'd be _just_ like him. So damn stubborn even death wouldn't stop him. Alan tore his eyes way and let his gaze move slowly over him.

It was like someone had finally told him looking smart was important. He was in his normal black shoes and trousers, along with a smart black shirt, vest and jacket and a white tie. He was still the most handsome man he'd ever seen.

"Eric..."

He smirked and leant down over him, capturing Alan's mouth with his, slowly sliding off both their jackets and tossing them carelessly to the ground. Alan didn't care. He wound one hand into his hair and his other hand undoing his shirt.

"I'm sorry, love," he whispered against his jaw. Alan tried to say something but his lips moved slowly down his neck and his mind went completely blank. "I'll stop if you want. I shouldn't be allowed near someone as pure and innocent as you..." Alan moaned softly and arched slightly as he ran his tongue up his neck slowly. "I didn't mean to cause you so much pain. I'll stop if you want."

"No," Alan moaned, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. "No, don't you dare stop." He tugged Eric's hair softly, earning a low groan. "Take me."

"You're the boss, sweetheart."

There was a soft chuckle and Alan arched away, letting out a sharp cry and batting him away. "Don't bite!"

"Yes, darling."

Alan opened his eyes to a loud thud. He groaned and glanced around slowly. "Eric?"

He frowned and stood up slowly. He was on the couch. His book had fallen to the floor and his he was still fully dressed. Had that all been a dream? Eric being there, making love to him, just making everything better again. He hurried to the bedroom and threw the door open. The bed was perfectly made. There were no clothes on the floor and no sign that anyone had been in there. He stepped back as his vision blurred and slip, a lump forming in his throat. He couldn't stay there.

He pulled on his coat and shoes and stumbled out. He fumbled with his key and finally managed to lock the door before hurrying out into the cold night air. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he tried to keep his head down and tried to remember where Michelle stayed.

He stepped up to the door and was about to knock when the door was thrown open and Grell was shoved out. Alan stepped back as Grell growled and turned, grabbing Michelle's collar and dragging her into a rough kiss. She gave a snarl and raked her fingers through his hair. Alan swallowed heavily, how on earth could anyone show affection so brutally? He didn't dare interrupt them. Grell grabbed her rear and Michelle growled, shoving Grell against the wall and stepping back to slap him. The crack echoed through the hall and the two glared at each other, panting heavily, their foreheads resting together.

"Michelle? Grell?" he said quietly. They turned and Grell glared at him back Michelle sighed and stepped back. "I'm sorry for interrupting."

"It's fine," Michelle said with a soft smile. "Grell was just leaving. Come on in darling."

"Shelly," Grell snapped. "I know you're suffering, Alan, but go away, you're interrupting. Do you know how long I've been trying to get her to-"

"Get lost, Grell," she snapped. "Alan's a little more important right now. I promised Eric I'd look after him. Go."

"But I-"

"Grell!"

"It's alright, Michelle," Alan whispered. "I can go."

"Don't you dare," she said firmly, grasping his wrist and pulling him inside. Grell tried to follow but Michelle kicked the door shut and pushed the latch across. "Sit down, do you want a drink?"

"Yes please," he said quietly.

She smiled and pulled out a bottle and poured two glasses. She smiled and offered one to him. He smiled slowly and took it. It was whisky. He smiled and sipped it slowly. Michelle sat next to him and smiled gently, wrapping her arm around his arm and drew him in against her shoulder.

"Tell me, darling."

"I had this dream that he was there," Alan whispered. Michelle frowned. "It was so real and he made love to me and everything was just like it used to be, expect he was wearing a different tie and shirt... and he was actually wearing a waistcoat... he looked _smart_."

"Weird," she muttered.

"He was on black, except for a white tie." She nodded slowly. "And you know those dreams that feel _so_ right and like it's real. It was perfect, Michelle. I miss him so much already. Will it get better?"

"Of course it will, silly," she said quietly, stroking his cheek. "It always gets better. It just takes time."

"He was such an idiot," he whimpered, tears slipping down his cheeks and burying her shoulder. She sighed and stroked his hair. "I would rather have had a day with him than forever without him. He felt the same. Why was it so hard to understand I felt the same as him? I wish I'd died with him."

"Shh, shh, no," she whispered, pulling him close. He frowned as a few droplets fell in his hair. Was she crying too? "He would have hated that. And you don't know what comes next. Maybe he's happy too. Think about the people who love you here. Ronald needs you now. He's convinced it's his fault, he needs your support."

"Yeah... yeah, I know... I'll talk to him again in the morning, but can I... can I stay with you tonight?"

"Yes, yes, of course you can. I promise I won't grope you in your sleep."

Alan squeaked and blushed heavily, glancing up at her. There were a few tears slipping down her cheeks but she was smiling gently. It suddenly hit him just how much she cared about Eric. She reached back into a draw and pulled out and envelope. He frowned and took it slowly.

"He wanted you to have it."

He opened it and inside was a note in Eric's messy handwriting. _I'm sorry sweetheart, just live for me_. There was a soft weight in there as well. He frowned and picked up a gold chain with a ring on it. The ring was far too big for him, Eric's fingers were a lot bigger than his, but he looked it over slowly. It had a dragon engraved on the inside.

"I don't understand," he whispered.

"He's hand it as long as he can remember," Michelle said, gently taking it and doing up the clasp behind his neck. "He doesn't remember where he got it or what it means, but he said he didn't feel right without it. It was his good luck charm. And he wanted you to have it. 'cause you've got such a fiery little spirit."

Alan looked down at the ring in his palm for a long minute before tears overwhelmed him again and he pressed into Michelle's hold again, whimpering and sobbing uncontrollably. Michelle wrapped her arms around him tightly, kissing the top of his head and tangling his fingers into his hair. Eric trusted her, so Alan sighed and settled into her arms, taking comfort in her presence. Michelle had helped Eric when he was suffering. If Eric trusted her that much, she had to be trustworthy.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N:** I know, I'm sorry about Eric, but it's not all doom and gloom. I think I'll put up the next of the cute Christmas mini-series (which is that I've taken to calling it) from Alan or Eric's POV tomorrow. Anyway, yes, please keep reviewing and thank you every much for the ones you'd left already.

* * *

><p>"How's your new rookie, Pete?" Michelle said quietly, leaning against the office door. "Working well?"<p>

"It's Peter," the brunette growled, opening her office door and glancing around the halls. "No one saw you come here, did they?"

"No," she said, folding her arms. "I'm not stupid. I know how to avoid being seen and this is _my_ office, there's nothing suspicious about _me_ being in here. Talk to me, Petey. How's the first week been? Think he's going to fit in? Do you like him? Think you can train him? Remember when you trained me?"

"I've been doing this too long when you're reminiscing about me training you," he said. "It's fine. He's as good as any when they come in. I personally can't stand the guy but it'll only take a month to train him. He'll do well I think."

"Good, good," she said. He frowned and Michelle glanced at the door. "Grell."

"Sutcliff."

"Shelly!" Grell cried bouncing in the door. He threw his arms her and kissed her cheek. "How are you?"

"Good," Michelle said, prying him off but pecking his cheek. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Probably, shouldn't you?" he said, sitting up on her desk. He glanced at Peter. "Who's this gorgeous reaper? Have you been hiding people from me?"

"This is Peter," she said. "He's from the regulation guys, you know."

"Hi."

Peter folded his arms and nodded. "I should be getting back anyway. It was nice to see you again, Michelle."

"You too, Petey," she said. "Hey, tell the rookie I want my favour. And watch him. He keeps sneaking out."

"Can't have that, can we?" Peter said. "He'll blow his cover."

"Cover?" Grell said as the door shut. "You're working with undercover investigation?"

"I do a lot, Grell," Michelle replied. "And I run a don't ask don't tell policy on most of it."

"Fine," he said quietly. Before Michelle could say a word, Grell pressed their lips together and pulled her against the desk roughly. "At least you finally saw sense."

"No," she muttered. "I think I finally lost my mind."

"Don't be so mean, Shelly!"

"How is everyone?" Michelle said quietly, getting up and taking her seat, turning to her files.

Her division had taken on the work that William's division were missing out on. It had been a week since Eric's death and only Grell had returned to work. Alan was staying with Ronald and William most the time but would still end up at her door in the middle of the night some times. William was taking the time off he'd accumulated over the years to look after them. Grell was working with Michelle and her division. Michelle suddenly understood why William was so stressed all the time.

"You know how it is," Grell said, inspecting his nails. "Will's caught between being possessive and understanding, they're trying to convince Ronnie it's really not his fault, Alan keeps dreaming about Eric pulling him away- you know that, I heard he ends up in your arms- and well, Eric's dead, it's all completely messed up, isn't it? You know I overheard Ronnie saying that the doctors were ordered _not_ to help Eric. Why would they do that?"

"Do you believe in conspiracies?" Michelle said quietly.

"Depends. I believe Will's only with Ronnie to make me jealous," he said. Michelle frowned and glared up at him. "Not that I'd leave you for him. Geez, Shelly, you're even more jealous and possessive than Will. What's the theory?"

"A friend of mine was talking about..." She frowned and folded her arms. "They were talking about this theory that there's a secret branch called the Midnight Branch. Rumour has it that they're above the rules and regulations that they work by their own rules. They wear a different uniforms, work above everyone, they're the best, and they hid them from the main branches by... by faking their deaths."

"Faking their deaths?" he cried. Michelle frowned and glared at him. "Sorry, keep that hushed, right? You really think there's something like that?"

"I don't know, I'm just saying, if they were ordered not to help him, they might have got their own doctor in, saved him and got him out in a body bag. No one would know any better."

"You should tell Alan that."

"He needs to grieve. If it's not true... I wouldn't want to get his hopes up, would you? Even if it was true, people in that branch aren't allowed contact with others. He'll never be able to see him again anyway. They're so top secret-"

"But Alan would have hope he's alive."

"But no proof."

"Ok. I'll keep it a secret. Are you sure? Is this true? Is it true or not?"

"My dear Grell, I may be high priestess of all things off the records, but I am no god. I don't know everything."

"Really? Or are you just lying."

"Lying. Go on, off with you. There are reports to do." Grell frowned but got up. "Go."

He sighed and flicked his hair over his shoulder before flouncing off. Michelle sighed and slowly turned to her work again. She frowned and leant against the palm of her hand. It was so boring to work but important. Outside the office she could hear Grell causing trouble with her division. They were all still new, they'd only been working for less than a year. They still respected and feared Grell rather than just tolerating him as much people did. She got up slowly and glanced out the door.

"Grell, darling, shh," she said, rubbing her eyes. "It's too late for your noise."

* * *

><p>"William?" Alan said quietly. William looked up slowly. "Do you mind if I read this?"<p>

William stepped up behind him and looked at the book. "That's one of Ronald's. He's sneaking in more and more of his things. I doubt he'll mind though."

"Ronald reads this kind of thing?" he said, looking over the thick book.

"He's a highly intelligent boy," he replied. "He's far smarter than he lets on."

Alan frowned and glanced over at Ronald. He was stretched out in front of the fire. He frowned and nodded, slowly walking over to the little blonde. One of the worst parts of losing Eric was knowing that no matter what he said or did, he couldn't help Ronald. If Eric was here he'd have known what to say to bring Ronald out of his depression. Then again, if Eric was here there'd be no need. He sighed and knelt down at Ronald's side. He was useless without Eric.

"Ronald," he said quietly. He glanced up slowly. "Are you ok?"

Ronald nodded and gave him a bright reassuring smile. Alan knew better. He sighed and stroked Ronald's hair gently. He didn't know what to say to make Ronald feel better. Actually, maybe that was a good thing. The only thing holding him together was that Ronald needed him. They were holding each other together really. Alan was almost certain if Ronald wasn't trying to be strong for _him_ he'd fall apart. They were holding strong for each other.

"I'm fine," Ronald said. "You can read any of my stuff any time you want."

"Thank you, Ronald," he said gently. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Better than you probably," he whispered.

"Ronald," William said firmly. Ronald glanced up. "I think it's time you went to bed."

Ronald frowned and sat up. "I'm not a child. I don't have a bedtime."

"Ronald." He sighed and got up, letting William guide him towards the bedroom. "Will you be alright on your own, Alan?"

"Don't worry about it, William," Alan said quietly, picking up his book and sitting on the couch. "I'll be ok."

"You come in and join us when you're ready, ok?" Ronald said. Alan nodded and to his surprise Ronald kissed his cheek. He sighed and caught the back of Ronald's neck, turning and pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. "I really am sorry, Alan."

He knew William still hated the way he'd just kiss Ronald out of the blue, he always had. He didn't mean to upset William, after all, he'd been kind enough to let him stay with them. It was just that Ronald reminded him so much of Eric sometimes. The door shut slowly and he turned his attention to his book. He'd barely got through the first page when a hand brushed over his cheek. He shivered and closed his eyes, slowly tangling his fingers with his.

"Eric," he whispered.

"You look tired, sweetheart," Eric murmured, gently squeezing his hand. "You should go to bed."

"Aren't I already asleep?" Alan said.

He laughed softly and poured out a glass of wine. Alan smiled and took it without a second's hesitation. He sipped it slowly and Eric smiled. It probably wasn't good for him to continue with these dreams, it wasn't going to help him get over Eric's death, he had to move on, didn't he? But then, he loved Eric, why shouldn't he have some happiness in his dreams? He set down the empty wine glass and gently pulled Eric into his arms. A strange haze fell over him and he sighed, gently brushing his lips over the Eric's. The blonde smiled and Alan giggled as Eric's fingers brushed his side.

"Shh, love," he whispered. "Don't wake up William and Ron. Unless you've got some sort of plan you'd like to fill me in on."

Alan smiled and blushed heavily. "Eric... you've got such a dirty mind. Besides, I didn't think you'd every let William in on something like that."

"I could put up with him, if it was worth it," he murmured and leant down to trail kisses across his jaw. Alan sighed and gripped his shirt. "So, want to risk doing it here and try to keep quiet or should we go back to ours?"

"No," Alan said quietly. Eric frowned and gazed down at him. He just looked so confused Alan couldn't help giggling slightly. "I don't want to go anywhere. I just want a bit of time with you. We don't need to always be all over each other, right?"

"If that's what you want, Al," Eric said. "It's up to you."

Alan smiled slowly and climbed up onto Eric's lap, gently loosening his tie. It was so soft- snowy silk with intricate little gold stitches, Alan noticed now. It was all so unlike Eric. He frowned as Eric took his hand and gently kissed the palm.

"I'm sorry for everything, love," he whispered. "Everything I put you through."

"I just don't understand why you didn't see how much this would kill me, Eric," he said quietly, slowly entwining their fingers. "Don't you get it? I'd rather have died with you than be here alone without you." Eric frowned as a few tears slipped down Alan's cheeks and he shook violently, gripping his shoulders tight as enough to make him hiss. "You bloody idiot. Don't you understand what you've done?"

"I cured you," Eric argued weakly.

"But I don't have you," he hissed. "I'd do anything to have you back. What the hell makes you think you love me more than I love you?"

"I-I don't but- but you needed to be-"

"I needed to be saved, right? You had to save my life even at the cost of your own? God, you're so stupid, Eric. Don't you know how much this is hurting me? Don't you get it?" The hurt that flashed through Eric's eyes was heartbreaking but Eric _deserved_ it. He dimly wondered why Eric was wearing training glasses, but then dreams didn't have to make sense. Obviously his subconscious was making up for the fact that he had Eric's glasses tucked away in his pocket. "I would an end to my miserable life if it meant I'd get you back."

"You don't mean that," Eric whispered.

"Yes, I do," Alan snapped. "Eric, I would do anything to get you back." He sighed and picked up the empty wine glass, placing it in the sink. "I want to wake up now."

"Alan-"

"I want to wake up," he said. "I'm going to go and get into bed with Ronald and William and-"

"Alan, please, listen to me."

"Go away. I want to wake up." He gripped the counter as his legs gave out, sobs threatening to overwhelm him. "Go away, Eric, just go away."

"Sweetheart," Eric whispered. "You're not looking so good."

"Leave me alone..." His legs gave out and he fell to floor, Eric's arms suddenly around him. "Eric." Eric reached into his pocket and pulled out the glasses case. "Eric?"

"I'll leave you for now," he murmured into his hair. "I don't want to cause you any more pain than I already have. I'll always be there if you want me though, Alan. I'm sorry." He kissed his cheek and Alan's vision started to blur and fade. "Just, if you ever do get desperate, if you need to find me..." He sighed and shook his head. "Midnight, love. I'm sorry, that's all I can tell you."

"Midnight? This isn't a fairy tale, Eric."

"I know, I wish I could tell you more about what's happened. Just close your eyes. You want to wake up, remember?"

"Midnight?"

"Hush, close your eyes and you'll wake up again in no time."

Alan sighed and closed his eyes. The world went hot and hazy then freezing cold. He opened his eyes to find himself lying half on the couch, Ronald's book on the floor and no sign of Eric. He sighed and sat up, slowly glancing around then got up. There was a wine glass in the sink. He frowned. There hadn't been any wine out when Ronald and William went to bed. He frowned and put it away slowly.

He turned and froze. Sitting on the counter was a single Erica flower with a small typed note next to it. Midnight. There it was again. He frowned and patted down his pockets. The glasses case with gone. He looked through the entire apartment as quietly as he could. He couldn't find it anywhere.

"Eric..." He frowned and looked around. "Eric." He smiled and laughed slowly. "Bastard."

He walked into the bedroom and slowly undressed. Living with Ronald and William was strange but comforting. Ronald needed him and William was comforting if nothing else. He was finding it difficult but he tried. He'd been absolutely terrified of what William would think the first time Ronald invited him into their bed. He smiled and slipped into bed on Ronald's side and the little blonde slowly wrapped his arm around him with a small, sleepy smile. He'd got used to it quickly; William would keep his arms possessively around Ronald, their fingers entwined and holding him close to his body while Ronald would slip on arm out and slip it around Alan's waist. Alan smiled slowly and reached up around Ronald's neck. Yes, Ronald was William's, he'd never dispute that and William made a point of it, even if he was trying to be understanding.

He was so grateful to the both of them. If he'd been left alone he was sure he'd have fallen to pieces by now. He smiled and nuzzled against Ronald's chest. The younger boy hummed softly and opened his eyes slightly.

"You ok, Alan?" he whispered.

Alan sighed noticing how sad his eyes were and he giggled and nodded. "He's alive, Ronald."

"Wuh?"

"He's alive," he whispered. "I know he is. Eric's _alive_."

"Alan, I know that..." He sighed and shook his head. "Ok, Alan, whatever yo-"

He was silenced by William putting his hand firmly over his mouth. Alan smiled and slowly closed his eyes, cuddling up against Ronald like he would with Eric. Eric... Ronald was much like Eric sometimes. Most the time actually. Eric had done a good job with him. He was charming and funny and caring and fun and... if he weren't so childish he might have been Eric.

Eric was alive, he was sure. There was no other explanation. Or was it just him grief? Midnight. He'd have to look into it if it was the key to finding Eric. He'd do anything to find Eric. Whatever it took, just to know he was alive. Why anyone would fake Eric's death was beyond him. Maybe they'd locked him up and Eric was only sneaking out. Whatever it was, he'd find it, just to know he was alright, just to know Eric was a live even if he'd never be able to return to him properly, it would be worth it. Midnight...


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N:** Yes, so you get a cute Christmas chapter and a sad not so Christmas chapter all in one day. I spoil you people because you give me such lovely reviews. No Eric this chapter, not even dream Eric. But, there is Undertaker goodness. So, yes, please continue to review and thank you for all you lovely people who do.

* * *

><p>"Alan?" Alan gasped and spun on his heel to stare at Michelle. She smiled and folded her arms slowly, glancing at the file which Alan quickly hid behind his back. "What are you doing?"<p>

"N-nothing," Alan stuttered.

"I'm sorry, are we in some alternate universe where looking in the confidential records archive is nothing?" she said. "Come on, what is it? Don't you trust me?"

Alan frowned and slowly put down the files. "What does midnight mean?"

"It's the time generally in the middle of the night where today becomes tomorrow. Twelve o'clock. That's why it's called midnight, darling because it's the _mid_dle of the _night_."

"No, I mean..." He sighed and shook his head. "Everyone thinks I'm crazy but... I think Eric's alive and I've got to find out what midnight means to prove it."

"Midnight?" she said quietly.

"What does it mean, Michelle?" Alan said quietly, grabbing her hand. "Please, if you know anything about this-"

"Alan, you shouldn't ask too many questions. Please, Eric is dead. Let it lie. There's always going to be rumours and lies, there's always going to be people who say it was to do with you and Ronald and him and what management think and secret branches that take the best criminals and turn them into secret agents-"

"I've never heard that one," he said.

Michelle smiled. "Ooops, did I say that? I guess I must have got a little mixed up. You should forget I said that. Don't want to go around poking your nose in and getting your pretty little head into trouble, right? Anyway, I'm meeting someone, so behave and whatever you do, don't go looking up Eric's file. It'll just cause you more heartache."

She turned and Alan frowned. What was that about? He glanced down at the files then slowly put it away. That must have been a clue. Secret branches and secret agents and midnight... it must have made sense somehow. Eric's file. He had to find Eric's file. Heartache or not, if she'd mentioned it specifically, that had to mean something.

He turned slowly and strode to where ex-reaper files were kept. He frowned and flicked through to find Eric's. It was exactly where he'd expected it to be. He frowned and flicked through. He smiled looking at the various photos. Everyone had a new ID photo on the first of each year. Eric had always been handsome. Alan had been in a few relationships before Eric. They were brief and tender but nothing worth bragging about. He'd barely gone passed kisses and gentle touches with most of them. He'd always been more interested in men. He'd been worried at first, after all humans thought it was sinful. His relationships had always been kept quiet, he didn't want people talking.

Flicking through, he found the section on Alan's last few years at the academy. He'd been there for the full ten years because he wasn't as strong. He was smart, but nowhere near the preferred level of physical fitness. He sighed and ran his fingers lovingly over the ID photo for the year he became his tutor. He was stunning.

He continued to flick through, quietly reading the reports. Eric had been pleased with him. He smiled and carried on through the file. Eric had recommended him to William. He'd been that pleased with him he'd asked for him in the division. His cheeks burned. Eric had wanted him. He'd thought it was just coincidence, that maybe personnel had seen how good they were together and decided to try it. Had Eric always wanted him too? He carried on reading and finally found it.

Or rather, didn't.

There was no death on file. There was an incident report, but no explanation as to his death. Usually, if I reaper died there was a long report on their life and death, not an incident report. And under follow ups there were just a few words about see extended file and a code. He frowned and pulled up out a paper, quickly jotting down the code and slipping Eric's file back into the cabinet. It didn't make any sense. He slipped out the warehouse and locked it up again.

He frowned. How did he get answers? Michelle wasn't going to give him answers freely. They were always going to be cryptic. She had her life and career to think about. So, where did Michelle go for answer? He shuddered at the thought. He knew where.

"Alan," Ronald called running over. "Hey, are you ok, you look so pale?"

"I'm fine, Ronald," he said quietly.

"Are you sure?" he said, taking his arm to guide him home. "What's up?"

"You don't believe me about Eric," he snapped. "I'm going to find him."

"Alright," Ronald said. "Alright. If you want to find out the truth so badly, I'll help you, even if you look for him forever... even if you can ignore the proof... I'll do anything to help you, Alan, I'll find a way to make up for what I did. What can I do to help?"

"Come with me."

"Where?"

"The Undertaker. Unless you know what midnight means?"

"There's a bar called Midnight on the outskirts, up in the woods beyond the library," Ronald said. "You need a special ID to get in though. And they all wear jackets and hoods, you never see their faces."

Alan frowned. Crazy as it sounded, that could actually be something. If what little Michelle had said was true, it was possible they had their own bar.

"How'd you know about it then?" Alan said.

"It's walked passed it with William once," he replied. "He said they were all a bunch of criminals and troublemakers. He warned me that anyone who got involved with them had a nasty habit of disappearing."

"That's a start then, we'll see if we can see any of them. Ronald, you don't have to do this."

"No, I do. Because if he's alive I can make it better, right?" He smiled but Alan could plainly see he didn't mean it. "I will do anything I can to make this up to you, Alan. If I can help you, I will. I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. If we can prove he's alive, or if we get some closure, that's got to be good either way, right?"

"Yeah," Alan said with a gentle smile. "Want to tell William where you're going first?"

"He's my boyfriend, not my mother," Ronald laughed. "He'll be fine."

"Alright, if you're sure you want to do this. Let's go and find the Undertaker."

Neither of them liked going to the Undertakers, but it was where Michelle went for help, and Grell said he'd help anyone. They all knew he had far more information than any of them put together- and given how much Michelle knew that was saying a lot.

"Undertaker?" Alan called.

"Undertaker, sir?" Ronald said quietly, glancing in the open coffins. "Hello?"

Alan stayed close to Ronald, glancing at the coffins and, from the looks of it, body parts in jars. There was a soft chuckle and one of the coffins slid open. The pair stepped back and Alan grabbed Ronald's arm. The Undertaker chuckled and patted his head.

"You shouldn't panic, little one," he said. Alan frowned. He didn't need some creepy retired reaper talking to him like a child. "You'll do yourself an injury. After all, too much stress is bad for you, even if you're now cured. And quite the miracle it was. I was worried things were going to go horribly wrong."

"Eric died," Ronald snapped. "That's horribly wrong."

"No," Alan said quietly. "He's not dead, is he? Please, Undertaker, you can tell us what's going on? You have the answers, right?"

"There are some questions people aren't supposed to answer, little one," he chuckled, picking up a jar and opening the lid. "Cookie?"

"No thanks," he said, folding his arms.

"Blondie?" he said, offering Ronald the jar. Ronald frowned. "Oh, come now, blondie, don't let old Mr Spears put you off. He's so stiff and strict. No fun at all." He shook the jar and Ronald put his hand it gently only to pull it out again instantly. "Don't want one?"

"That's not a cookie," Ronald cried, wiping his hand on the lining of coffin looking pale and absolutely disgusted.

The Undertaker frowned and looked into the jar then burst out laughing, putting the lid back on and setting it on the side, picking up a different jar and actually checking inside it this time. Alan frowned and glanced at Ronald. What had even been in the jar?

"I'm sorry," he laughed, offering the jar to Ronald. "I'm sorry, I had wondered where Miss Daisy's heart had gone."

"Heart?" Ronald said, reeling back, dropping the cookie.

"Can we pleased stay focused?" Alan said, slipping up to sit on one of the coffins. "Please, Undertaker, I just need to know if he's alive or if I'm just getting my hopes up for no reason and really just need to let go."

The Undertaker stopped laughing and gazed at him quietly. Before Alan could ask what was wrong, Ronald placed himself carefully between them, watching the Undertaker like he was a coiled snake. For a second the look that passed across his features was exactly how he expected Eric to look in that situation. He smiled sadly and reached out to squeeze his hand reassuringly, just as he would for Eric. It worked too. Ronald relaxed slightly and stepped back, letting Alan draw him in and resting his head on the brunette's head. He was still between Alan and the Undertaker though, and Alan could still feel the muscles tensed and ready under his fingers, no matter how he tried to calm the little blonde, gently moving his hand across his back.

"I do know the pain of grief, little one," he said gently. "I know you're suffering. Unfortunately, not even I can give you all the answers you're after and if you do find everything you want, you won't have long to savour it. However, I will give you what I can. How much do you know?"

"Midnight," Alan said, resting against Ronald's chest, finally getting him to relax against his will. "It keeps turning up. And..." He reached into his pocket and held out the paper with the code on. "I don't understand what it means."

The Undertaker nodded slowly. "This is a reference number for a file, little one. I would assume it's the reference for the file you want."

"But I looked, that's not like any reference number I've ever seen."

"You're probably looking in the wrong place then." He chuckled and turned away, pulling a rolled up paper and handing it to him. "This will help but you should wait until you're home to read it."

"Thank you," Alan whispered.

"Wait a second," Ronald said quietly. "Why are you thanking him when we don't even know if Eric's alive or not? What use will that file do if he's dead?"

"It'll give us answers," he replied. He turned slowly to the Undertaker. "Can you tell us if he's alive or dead?"

"That depends on what your definition of the two concepts," the Undertaker laughed, picking up a cookie and resting against a coffin. Alan frowned and he was sure Ronald growled so gently squeezed him. "I'm sorry, you want more I'll require a payment."

Ronald groaned. "Really?"

"Of course," he said. "So, come on boys, give me a laugh and I'll tell you how to define what that boy is."

Alan frowned and glanced up at Ronald. "You should go home, Ronald."

"What? No, I'm not leaving you here with him," Ronald cried.

"It's alright," he said quiet. "Go home, go and spend some time with William."

"William's fine, I want to be here with you."

"William's not fine, he's just burying it and you're too focused on me to see it. Please, Ronald, go. I'll be ok. There's no need to worry about any attacks anymore, is there?"

Ronald sighed and gently kissed his forehead before slowly turning and leaving him alone. He turned back to the Undertaker and took a deep breath. He wasn't very good at being funny but he'd heard enough times that if the Undertaker asked for a laugh there was no getting information any other way. He'd just have to think up something.

"So, little one?"

* * *

><p>William looked up slowly as the door opened. Ronald stepped in slowly and closed the door behind him. He frowned. Alan wasn't with him. He stood slowly but Ronald pushed him back down to couch, setting himself down in his lap and claiming his mouth with a surprising ferocity. Suddenly he found himself being forced down, wrists pinned with shaking hands and unable to comprehend what was going on. For some reason Ronald was using that incredible strength he normally kept hidden. He knew Ronald was far stronger than he looked, swinging his huge scythe around the way he did, he never really used his strength.<p>

"Ronald, what's wrong?" he said quietly.

The blonde was just panting, a few tears sliding off his cheeks. His heart dropped and he tried to sit up but Ronald quickly forced him down again. Ronald didn't look like he understood what he was doing either, just seemed lost in a trance. William had lost track of the amount of times he'd sworn to himself he'd make sure Ronald never cried again and failed every single time. Without Alan to focus on and force him to be strong Ronald was falling apart and William had no idea what to do to help him.

"Ronald?" William said, staring up at him. "What's the matter?"

"I- William..." He closed his eyes for a moment and squeezed his wrists. "Boss..."

"Ronald, I keep telling you this isn't how you need to deal with this," he said quietly. "Come on, let me up." Ronald let go of his wrists and sat back slowly, allowing William up. "Talk to me, Ronald."

"I- I just- I'm sorry," Ronald whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

He looked like he was about to break down so William did the only thing he could think of; he pulled Ronald in and held him tightly, just letting him get it out. Ronald just kept apologising over and over and all William could do was hold him and tell him it wasn't his fault, that none of it was his fault. He had nothing to be sorry for but nothing he said seemed to reach him. What else was he supposed to do? Ronald thought he was responsible for the death of his brother figure- one of his closest friends- and William highly doubt there was much he could say that would make that better. Alan's sudden insistence that Eric was still alive wasn't helping. Ronald didn't need to that right now. He needed to stop being strong and just grieve naturally.

Even William felt something at Eric's death. He'd known him too long not to, he supposed. He clenched his fists around Ronald's shirt, gently resting against Ronald's hair. After a break up with his girlfriend he'd been rather down and Eric had still been new but he'd been concerned and had talked him into going out for drinks. And when it was only the three of them- when he'd only just been promoted- he could to leave and get on with his life and instead had stayed and worked unpaid and unrequested overtime for him. Despite their difference, he was affected by Eric's death, he was sad he'd gone.

"Will!" Grell squealed bursting in. William turned to glare at him and Grell stepped back slightly. "Ronnie? You ok?"

When Ronald didn't reply William sighed and gently stroked his hair. "No, Sutcliff, I don't think he is."

"Have you broken him, Will?" he said, folding his arms and looking over him. "What's he saying?"

"He's apologising," William said.

"What?"

"He's sorry, that's all he keeps saying. Just that he's sorry." He sighed and stroked his hair gently, kissing his cheek. "It's not your fault, Ronald, why can't you see that?" Ronald whimpered. "Any ideas, Sutcliff?"

"Ronnie?" he said quietly. "Ronnie, it's not your fault, understand? You don't need to say sorry."

Ronald didn't show any sign of hearing them and William sighed. "What were you after anyway, Sutcliff?"

"I wanted to know if Shelly was with Alan," he said. "You know how she's got all protective over him what with that promise she made."

"No, she wasn't with him when I left," Ronald murmured.

William almost let out a sigh of relief, gently lifting Ronald's chin. He was finally back with them then. He smiled slightly and let his forehead rest against Ronald's, gently brushing the tears from his cheeks.

"Are you feeling better now?" he said, stroking his cheeks.

"Better, yeah," he whispered. "I'm sorry for getting a bit... yeah..."

"Ronald, you've just lost someone you were close to," William said. "It's perfectly natural for you to be upset. No one blames you." Ronald nodded slowly but didn't look like he believed it. "You've got to stop doing that though, Ronald, I keep telling you that you can't keep burying everything like that. You have to feel it."

"I don't want to." He reached up and slowly brushed their lips together. "Can we go to bed, boss? Please? Take me to bed, make me forget all this pain?

"Sutcliff's here," he said.

"Don't mind me," Grell said, waving his hand. "I'll be nice and quiet. You won't even know I'm here."

"Get out, Grell," Ronald snarled.

"Ronnie-"

"Stop it, Ronald," William snapped. "Behave. This isn't like you. Just try to relax, we can get to that later." He sighed and gently drew Ronald back down to his shoulder. "I know it hurts but it won't ever stop hurting if you don't face it."

"What if Alan's right?"

"He's not. I was there, Ronald. I was there when they were ordered to leave him to die, I saw him give up fighting for his own life and give into his injuries and I saw them remove him in a body bag. You were there when his coffin was lowered into the ground." Tears filled Ronald's eyes again and he glanced away. "I'm sorry that you caused the injuries that led to his death, but you did _not_ kill him. You injured him, _they_ killed him. Understand?" He nodded slowly. "You will never be responsible for this and I will help you in any way I can but you can't just use sex to try and force yourself to forget the pain. That's what Alan's doing. He can't accept that Eric is gone so he's hiding away from the pain by believing Eric is still alive. And when he finally lets go of that last hope he'll be in pieces as much as you."

Ronald gazed up and him silently for a long moment before stretching up and kissing him hesitantly. When he pulled back, he was smiling slightly despite his tears. "This is why I love you."

William smiled gently and pecked his lips. After a few long moment, Ronald fell back against his shoulder and they settled into a comfortable silence as Grell chattered on about... something... To be honest, William really didn't care what Grell was talking about. He was far more concerned with Ronald, gently stroking his back with a hand tangled through his hair. Strange as it was, sometimes he had to be harsh on Ronald to get him to see sense. However, Ronald had opened up to him. Even that little break down was Ronald opening up and trusting him enough to see him. And William always made a point to reward Ronald when he opened up to help him not to slip back into his old habits. He'd see to that later though.

"Will!" Grell screeched. Ronald flinched and William glared over at the redhead. "Are you even listening to me?"


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N:** Dum dum dummmm! Answers! Yes, you get answers this chapter. They don't come esily, but they come. Eric has returned this chapter. I missed him last chapter. I miss writing him. Unfortunately he's not going to be around very often after this chapter, you'll see why. And I tried to make it as painless as possible. But the last part of the chapter kind of makes up for it a little. It's not wonder the last christmas chapter was so depressing being written after this. Never mind though. Sequeal's coming along nicely too. Anyway, please review and thank you for everyone who has so far.

* * *

><p>"Michelle," Peter called. "Over here."<p>

Michelle grinned and ran over and Peter smiled. She smirked and side stepped him, throwing her arms around Eric instead. "How's the rookie doing?"

"I'm not important, how's Alan?" Eric said quietly.

"Hey, Michelle," Peter muttered. "Nice to see you too."

"He's... well, as good as can be expected I suppose," Michelle said. "Ronald's a mess but he's keeping it together for Alan and Alan's keeping it together for Ronald and you know how it is."

Eric sighed and leant back against the snooker table. "God, this sucks. I can't even help them when they need me."

"That's the price you pay, Eric," Michelle said, taking the cue from Peter. "He's not beating you, is he Petey?"

"No," Peter growled.

"Get in a round, Petey," she said. "I'm having a double whisky. Eric, what are after?"

"Just another pint thanks, _Petey_," Eric said with a smirk.

"Oi," Peter said, glaring over at him. "Remember you're still my rookie for the next three weeks not matter which queen bitch got you in the branch."

"Petey, drinks," Michelle snapped. "Don't worry about it, Eric. I was his rookie too. You'll do fine, I promise, and I'm looking after Alan and William's looking after Ronald and everyone is looking after everyone, it's going to be fine. Stop sneaking out."

"But I had to see him. It's your go, but I should warn you, I'm pretty good," Eric said with a smirk.

"So am I, idiot," she laughed. She leant over the table and lined up a shot. "So, how has the first week of hell been?"

Eric frowned as Michelle sunk the closest red. "As good as you can expect. I miss the guys, you know, and it's really... _different_. There's way less paper work and way more training. Lots and lots of constant, _hard_ training. I haven't felt this out of shape since my first year at the academy."

"I know the feeling, Eric. What did you say that made Alan suddenly think you were alive again?"

"Nothing really... it just... I don't know... it just he was all upset and..."

"There you go, your highness," Peter said, handing her and Eric their glasses. "Stop sneaking out, Eric. Honestly, you'll get yourself into trouble and we won't pull you out. Do you know what happens when your cover gets blown? You get removed from all cinematic records which means most people forget you and chances up you'll get killed. Don't blow it. Michelle put her own neck on the line telling you about us."

"I know," Eric said quietly. He sighed and leant down to rest next to Michelle, slowly bumping her aside and knocking off her shot. "Nice shot."

"Jerk," Michelle growled. "That's cheating."

"If I win, I want to talk to Alan," he said.

Peter frowned and glanced over. "We don't have that kind of clearance, rookie. Neither of us and put that kind of security breech on a game."

"But the Undertaker still has that clearance," Michelle said. "I mean, he was like head of the branch, he still has the kind of pull needed to get clearance on that, but there's still the obvious security risk."

"You can't get away from the fact that this is a top _secret_ branch," Peter snapped.

Eric frowned and looked over the table. They were right. He was glad to be alive, that he could watch over Alan still, even if he wasn't supposed to go near him. He had to do something to get closure though. Alan was suffering. He'd seen Alan trying to tell Ronald he was still alive and William was trying to convince Ronald to face his grief and let go, it wasn't helping Ronald. He needed to do something.

"Reset the table," he said quietly. "If I beat you, you go to the Undertaker and get me permission to see Alan, I just want to say goodbye properly and then I'll let him go. If you win, I won't see him again."

"That's a lot to put on a game," Peter muttered. "Are you sure about this, Eric?"

"Yeah," he said quietly. "It's the only hope I've got, right?"

"Alright, Eric," Michelle said, resetting the table. "If that's what you want, we'll play, but please, don't get upset when I win."

"I don't intend to lose, Michelle. Haven't I already proven I'll do anything to stop Alan suffering?"

He wouldn't lose. He _couldn't _lose. There was too much on the line. He had to say goodbye to Alan if nothing else. Alan at least deserved that. He was suffering while Eric had been out drinking with his new friends. Being officially dead was weird. He'd seen his own funeral, hell he'd been taken out the office in the body bag. Sneaking out of the mortuary had been one of the most surreal experiences he'd ever been through. All for Alan.

* * *

><p>Alan sighed and leant forwards on his knees, watching as the Undertaker laughed madly. It had taken a while but he'd finally got something that made the Undertaker laugh and he wasn't even sure what it actually was. He'd been cackling madly for the past fifteen minutes at least. Finally the Undertaker calmed and lowered his head.<p>

"Little one," he said with a small smile. "Your lost love is alive, in the most clinical sense of the word. He is still breathing. His heart still beats. There are still thoughts flashing through his mind. However, he's not alive to the reaper officials. Whether he is alive or not, you still have to say goodbye and grieve. You need to let him go as if he were dead."

"I don't underst-"

"Undertaker sir," Michelle said bursting in. She climbed down the stairs and sat on the coffin next to Alan. "I need you to sign this."

He took the paper and chuckled. "You lost a bet?"

"Yeah."

"Alright," the Undertaker said. He smiled. "Don't worry, little one, you're about to get your answers."

"This makes everything so much more convenient." She glanced at Alan and grinned. "Wait here, Alan."

Undertaker pulled out a pen that looked like it had been made of bone and signed the paper. Michelle grinned and hurried to the doors, beckoning someone in. She turned back and grinned. Alan frowned, standing slowly. What was she up to now? A tall brunette stepped in and Alan's eyes widened. He was wearing completely black except for his white tie. The same uniform Eric had been wearing. And a step behind him was Eric!

"Eric!" he cried.

Eric smiled and Alan ran over, burying his head in his chest. Eric's hands moved slowly through his hair and he smiled weakly. He was alive. Eric was alive! He grabbed the back of Eric's jacket, trying to make sure he was real. A few tears slipped down his cheeks and he whimpered slightly only for Eric to kiss the top of his head.

"It's ok, Alan," Eric whispered. "It's ok."

Alan smiled and leant up, kissing him gently and quickly wrapping his arms around Eric's neck. Eric was hesitating though.

"What's wrong?" he said quietly, stroking the back of his neck. "Eric, what is it? Where have you even been? What are you wearing? What's going on?"

"Shh, shh," Eric said, gently stroking his cheeks. "Hush, there's time to explain..." He sighed and shook his head. "No, no, there isn't actually. Alan, sweetheart, I... this is goodbye..."

"What...?" he breathed.

Eric wasn't saying what he thought he was. Of course he wasn't. He couldn't be. Alan had heard him wrong. He'd miss understood. He... He _couldn't_ be leaving him. Eric. _His_ Eric. His _damn_ Eric! He couldn't leave him. He'd just got him back. Eric was alive and now he was going to leave again? No. He wouldn't let him. He couldn't carry on without Eric. It was too painful.

"I just... I needed to know that... I just had to say- say goodbye properly..." Alan shook his head and Eric squeezed him tightly. "I don't want to... hurt you anymore, sweetheart."

"Eric, stop it."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If there was another way to do this you know I'd do it in an instant."

"Stop it, please. You- you can't-"

"Alan, I am so sorry it has to be like this." He sighed and kissed him gently but Alan shoved him away. No way was he going to let Eric break up with him _and_ kiss him. "Alan-"

"Just... just shut up," Alan snapped. He was shaking uncontrollably.

This had to be some crazy nightmare, right? No... no, it wasn't, was it? No, Eric really was saying goodbye. Eric had faked his own death, he'd lied to him, he'd murdered people... everything was just piling up. He didn't know Eric at all anymore. He wasn't the man he'd loved anymore. He sighed and strode away toward the entrance.

"Alan-"

"I'm sorry, Eric," he said quietly, glancing back over his shoulder, refusing to cry in front of Eric now. "I loved you more than anything and you're just going to end it like _this_?"

"Please, Alan," Eric cried. "It's not as if I have a choice here."

"He's right, Alan," Michelle said gently. "I'm sorry, but he is. If he keeps seeing you, he'll be essentially edited out of history. There's no choice anymore. You're lucky to ever get to say goodbye. Most people don't."

Alan's fist clenched at his side and a few tears escaped him only for Eric to kiss them away, gently wrapping his arms around his waist. He closed his eyes tightly and leant back against him. His heart was pounding against his chest as Eric's hands slowly moved over his stomach, sliding beneath his shirt and slowly tracing patterns against his skin.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," Eric murmured against his neck. Alan mewled soft despite trying not to and he reached up Eric's hair. "I love you too. It's all for you, Alan, everything is for you. I would have given my life for you. I would have died if it meant you were going to survive."

"Stop saying stupid things like that," Alan whispered, slowly turning so their lips brushed as he spoke. "This is really goodbye?"

"I'm sorry," he sighed.

"No... you're alive, that's a good thing," he said, gently drawing the tall blonde closer and pecking his lips. "I mean, it's better than thinking you're... wait, William said he saw you-"

"We had to make sure people believed he was dead," Peter said. "If there was any doubt... well, look at what happened with you. The doctors _were_ ordered not to help him, he _had_ all but given up fighting to live when he heard you were ok and we brought in our doctor to help him when William had left to check on Ronald. They took him out in a body bag to make it look realistic."

He nodded slowly. He thought he understood it all. "We don't have long, do we?"

"No," Eric said gently. "I would have given anything for just one more night with you, now you're healed, so I can prove to you all over again just how much I love you."

The same was true for Alan. He would have loved to have had one last night with Eric. He sighed and pulled him into a deep, longing kiss. If he could never see Eric again, he wanted to remember him the right way, as the gentle, caring man he'd always loved. His eyes fluttered shut as Eric's hand drew him close, deepening their kiss until Peter cleared his throat. Eric sighed and pressed his forehead against Alan's, cupping his cheeks gently. Alan swallowed heavily. His hands were trembling as he stroked his cheeks, gently brushing away the tears.

"I love you," Eric whispered hoarsely. "Don't ever forget that, sweetheart. Please, look after yourself, and keep Ron safe." Alan nodded silently. He couldn't speak. If he said a word he'd break apart. "And, keep an eye on William, ok? I still don't trust him with my Puppy."

Alan almost laughed and nodded again. "You're crying, tough guy."

"No I'm not," he said, quickly wiping the tears away.

"It's ok," he whimpered. "I am too."

"Time to go, Eric," Peter said quietly. "Finish up."

Eric nodded slowly and pressed one final, sweet kiss to Alan's lips. "Goodbye, sweetheart."

"No, Eric-"

"I'm sorry."

"Eric, no, please." Peter pulled him away but Alan clung desperately to his hand. "Eric."

Eric's hand slipped from his, the blonde apparently unable to even look at him, and he tried to follow but Michelle caught him and held him tightly. Did they just expect him to let Eric walk out of his life? He called after Eric until his throat was roar, even knowing it was no use, and just collapsed, exhausted and in complete despair. Michelle sighed and sat with him on the floor, gently stroking his back and whispering to him but nothing made it though. This was even worse than seeing him lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Everything was absolute agony. He clutched at Michelle's shoulders, physically unable to stop sobbing and shaking.

"He loves you, Alan." That got through. He looked up slowly, staring at her through blurred vision and misty glasses. "He did this all for you, and he's alive. That's got to be a help for you. Just remember he doesn't want you to suffer."

"Besides," the Undertaker chuckled. Alan frowned and rubbed his eyes. He'd almost forgotten the old man was there. "Work in the Midnight Branch might be a little hard and it might tear you away from everyone you love, but they're good people. Rest assured, little one, they'll look after him and treat him right."

* * *

><p>"Boss?" Ronald murmured, noticing William standing over him with a slight predatory smirk. "What..." William sat with him slowly, the look in his eyes making his throat run dry. He swallowed heavily. "Why are you looking at me like that?"<p>

"Are you feeling better now?" William asked, catching his chin gently between his fingers.

He sounded so completely calm anyone who didn't know him like Ronald did might have been fooled into thinking that was genuinely what he was interested in. To be fair, William probably was concerned about him but Ronald knew the look in his eyes too well. It was a look that sent hot shivers through him.

"I guess," Ronald breathed, his gaze flicking to William's lips, wishing he would get on with it. William liked to drag thing out through."Umm, boss, what are we going with this?"

"It must have been... hard..." William said. He was still completely calm and casual, despite gently pulling Ronald closer and slowly moving his hand up Ronald's leg. Ronald's breath hitched and William's smirk widened slightly. "...breaking up like that. I know how much you hate looking weak, even in front of me. Even though I know you inside and out. Even though I know how to have you squirming and begging." Ronald gasped softly as William snapped open his belt, trying to toss his head but William held him firmly in place. "You are _so_ beautiful, Ronald, even if you still don't trust me."

"I- I do," he stammered, squirming slightly. William shifted, trapping him against the arm of the couch. "I just-" He moaned and tried to buck his hips as William's fingers brushed carelessly between his legs but William's body kept him from too much movement. "God, William, you're such a freaking tease."

"Perhaps..." He let his gaze moved almost lazily over Ronald and ran his thumb over his lips. Ronald let out a shaky breath, slowly parting his lips and letting his eyes fall shut. "But I don't like to spoil you, even if I am going to give you a nice reward."

"For what?"

"For being so trusting earlier, I know you still struggle to open up. I've always considered myself a fair man. I've always believed in rewarding people when they show progress and effort as much as I believe in punishments when people misbehave. It's the best way to train a puppy after all." Ronald flushed red and William smirked. "Come along, Ronald. I think it's time we went to bed, don't you?"

Ronald grinned. "Now you mention it, I could use a lie down."

William pulled him up gently and took his hand, taking him back to the bedroom in a comfortable silence. He hoped Alan was getting the answers he needed and wished he could have stayed with him, and somewhere in the back of his mind a voice kept nagging at him that it had been way too long and he should go and find him. Only then William pulled him in gently and captured his lips with his own, pressing their bodies close and all thoughts of Alan- all clean thoughts that he'd admit to having anyway- were pushed aside. All he could think about was William and his reward.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N:** We're wrapping up guys, just in time for the new year from the looks of it. By my estimation we have one, maybe two chapters left depending on how I split it up. Then we're onto the sequeal. So... this chapter, things are starting to get back to normal and Alan thinks back on how he and Eric used to be (because I totally believe Eric used to be a complete jerk because he was just _that_ bored with eternal life before Alan came along and gave him something to live for) it's kind of sweet and kind of sad at the same time. Anyway, please, continue to review and thank you so much for everyone who reviewed last chapter.

* * *

><p>Ronald moaned softly as William moved hot, wet kisses down his neck. He trembled slightly and quickly unbuttoned William's dark shirt, a little stunned that he was being allowed to do so freely. Maybe that was his reward. He'd finally get to top William. No, chances were he wasn't going to allowed that far. Still, he lived in hope.<p>

He smiled and slowly peeled off his own shirt, pushing William back to the bed. William might have been constantly telling him that he couldn't use sex to forget his pain about Eric's death but he'd never pushed him away or refused him. He sat above him slightly and looked him over. William lay back against the pillows, watching him through half closed eyes. Ronald swallowed and licked his lips nervously. William had given him no directions, no limits... in fact he'd barely said a word. Now, Ronald exactly inexperienced in this situation, but it was unusual for William.

He leant down slowly to rest his elbows either side of William's head. "What are you up to, boss?"

"Nothing, Ronald," William whispered against his lips and running his hand gently over his shoulder. "You have been asking for this for so long I thought it might be about time let you have your way."

"Really?"

"For now."

Ronald grinned and captured William's lips firmly, pushing him further against the bed. William squirmed slightly- as much as William ever did really- as Ronald reached down to his belt, bucking his hips a little against Ronald's hand.

"Stop," William said suddenly. Ronald frowned. "I heard the door."

"Don't be-" The front door opened and closed. Ronald frowned and William sat up, holding Ronald carefully in his arms and watching the bed room door like a hawk. Ronald frowned. "It's probably just Alan."

"I don't like probablys, Ronald," he said quietly. "Shh."

"You're being paranoid," he muttered, but buried his head in his shoulder anyway. "It's just Alan, I'm sure."

The door opened slowly and Alan stepped in. Ronald frowned and held out his hand for him. Alan grabbed his hand and let Ronald pull him in, not seeming to care that he was still on William's lap. In fact, he didn't seem to care about anything other than pushing into Ronald's chest and closing his eyes. Ronald gave William a concerned glance, gently stroking the smaller boy's hair.

"Alan?" he whispered. "What did the Undertaker say?"

"Ronald..." he whimpered, gripping his sides. Ronald frowned and kissed the top of his head as he shook. "He's gone, Ronald." Ronald shivered as Alan's lips brushed his neck so gently and briefly it could have just been accidental. His shiver didn't go unnoticed though, especially given his position on William's lap, and William bucked his hips slightly- and probably without meaning to- and Ronald had to bite his lip not to groan. "Eric's gone. I'll never see him again."

"Alan, I..." His heart sunk and his stomach churned. He hadn't really _believed_ that he could be alive still but he _hoped_ more than anything that Alan was right. If Alan had accepted it Ronald would have to as well. "I'm sorry."

"Much as I'm sure you two are grieving right now, are you planning on getting off any time soon?" William said quietly but Ronald noticed the low, husky tone.

"Sorry," Alan said, flushing bright red and going to get off only for Ronald to hold him tightly. "Ron-"

"I was promised a reward," Ronald said, moving his hips and William grunted. Alan's eyes widened and he glanced between them as if the situation had suddenly sunken in. "I want my reward."

William growled and glared up at him. Ronald just smirked, leaning gently on Alan's shoulder knowing full well if Alan wasn't there William would have rolled him and have pinned him down. He was probably losing his reward and heading toward punishment by now, but with Alan there he was safe from reprimand.

"Ronald," Alan whispered. "If you two were in the middle of something, it's..." He frowned as Ronald tipped his chin up and leant close. "...fine?" Ronald smiled and a strange lust filled Alan's eyes. Ronald's smile vanished for a moment. Was he thinking about Eric? He wouldn't have been the first person to mention how similar they were. "Uh, Ronald, I-"

"Wanna leave?" Ronald said quietly.

Alan's eyes widened further and William growled. "Ronald..."

He fell silent as Alan reached up and guided him down into a soft, hesitant kiss. Ronald could see William torn between breaking them up and letting this happen, so made the choice for him, shifting Alan up so William could see their lips moving together as Alan tentatively put his arms around him.

"Is this ok, Alan?" he whispered. "I mean, Eric..."

Alan sighed and closed his eyes, leaning into his shoulder and tracing a few gentle kisses over the sensitive skin. "I... I just..."

"I think we're all getting a little irrational now," William said, gently running his hand over Ronald's side. "Come on, Ronald, put him down."

Ronald sighed and nodded. He was right. If he took this chance he'd be essentially taking advantage of him. He'd just lost Eric, he'd just finally given up hope of finding him alive. Every hope was gone... William was right. He looked similar to Eric, they acted similar. Alan was trying to find comfort in him, but Ronald wasn't going to take advantage of that. He sighed and lay down next to William, pulling Alan down with him, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"I'm sorry," Alan whispered.

"No, it's ok," Ronald said quietly. "It's ok. No one said this was going to be easy."

"I should go home soon," he said.

"You can stay as long as you like," William said.

"Yeah," Ronald agreed as William turned him away possessively. "Hey..."

"Hey," he murmured with a soft smirk.

He leant down and pressed into a deep- if a little short for Ronald's liking- kiss, running his hand gently over Ronald's stomach. Alan went to get up, but Ronald tightened his arms around him, holding him close and slowly moving his hands over him. Alan squirmed and arched his back, pressing back against Ronald, moaning softly- moaning _Eric's_ name weakly. He pulled William back down roughly. He knew why Alan wasn't saying his name. He was still grieving. He wasn't exactly in his right mind. Even so, it stung.

"I can go if you'd like," Alan said, twisting slightly. "If you guys would like some privacy." Ronald frowned and gently pulled him closer with a firm arm around his waist. "Eric..."

"Ronald, Alan," William said firmly. "His name is Ronald."

"My name's whatever you want it to be, Alan," Ronald laughed.

"Childish idiot," he sighed turning away. "You can stay as long as you like, Alan. No one's kicking you out. Just try to remember that Ronald's not Eric and he's mine."

"Don't be mean, boss," he said.

"I was just pointing it out," William said. "Much as we're not going to kick him out, I'd like it if he remembered you're not Eric."

"I'm still here," Alan muttered.

"I need to go back to work next week."

"How come?" Ronald said, thankful for the change of subject. "I thought you were staying to..."

"To look after you two, yes," he said. "But you two have a longer allowance for bereavement time considering how close you were to Eric. Much as I don't _want_ to leave you on your own, we have to start getting back to normal. Life goes on."

"So, what are we supposed to do?" he said.

"I don't know," he muttered. "You're perfectly capable of amusing yourselves, I think you've just proved that."

"Awww," Ronald giggled, rolling away from Alan and nuzzling his head between William's shoulders. "You're finally getting jealous."

"I am not."

"You are. You get jealous of anything that interrupts us."

"I am sorry for interrupting," Alan said quietly.

"It's not your fault," Ronald laughed. "Just remember to knock next time."

Alan sighed and nodded, slowly curling up with against Ronald. What had he been thinking, kissing Ronald like that? He wasn't sure what he was thinking anymore. It's just, Ronald looked so much like Eric sometimes. The way he smiled and laughed and spoke... He shivered slightly and Ronald's fingers slid between his and Alan's heart sped up. He should have stayed with Michelle. She'd offered to let him stay the night instead of going to back to Ronald and William. He should have stayed with her rather than getting himself worked up. At least there was no risk of his stress bringing on an attack.

* * *

><p>When Alan opened his eyes again he was lying in Ronald's arms, the younger boy sound asleep and snoring softly. William was already gone but that wasn't unusual. Alan had learnt quickly that William was an early riser, unlike his little blonde lover who would sleep long and deep given the opportunity. He sighed, smiling slightly, and snuggled up under Ronald's chin. Ronald laughed softly and hugged him close.<p>

"Where's William gone?"

"Somewhere," Ronald murmured.

"You're _so_ helpful," Alan sighed.

Ronald chuckled and kissed the top of his head. At some stage, someone had taken off his glasses, only serving to make a slightly blurry Ronald look even more like Eric. He sighed. He really had to stop that. Ronald _wasn't_ Eric; he never would be. For all their similarities, they were very different. It was suddenly so easy to overlook them though.

"William's right," Alan whispered.

"He generally is," Ronald said. "What about this time?"

"Life carries on," he muttered, gripping Ronald's shirt. "We need to start getting back to normal."

"There's no hurry."

"No... I should go home and start... start working again..."

He sat up slowly and glanced down at Ronald who was just smiling back up at him. After a moment, he sighed and slowly lying back down on his chest. Stupid Ronald, managing to make everything seem completely unimportant with that stupid relaxing smile... He tried to glare up at him but failed as Ronald's smile widened and his hands moved smoothly over his back, relaxing him against his will, just like Eric would.

It was _so_ annoyingly relaxing.

His mind wandered to Eric. Was he suffering this much too? Was he already back to work and already forgetting about him? His fingers closed around the ring on the chain around his neck. Eric had promised he loved him but how long did it take to forget and move on if they could never see each other again? Alan didn't know if he'd ever fall for another man... if he'd ever trust after what happened with Eric. Then again, he supposed everyone felt like that when they lost someone they loved.

It would be easier for Eric, he supposed. Eric had always been popular. He'd seen Eric with lots of women and men before they'd got together, and Grell had told him more than once that Eric had his heart set on him since the moment they met. Apparently he'd been determined to break Alan up with the man he'd been with in the academy. Of course, Alan couldn't even remember his name anymore. Just that he was a nice man and Alan had been very fond of him, but he sort of pale in comparison to Eric and Alan had lost interest in him almost the second he'd set eyes on his mentor. If what Grell said about Eric having a hand in them breaking up with true then he doubted Eric had needed to do much really.

Of course, the things he found out from Grell over the years weren't all romantic. Like the fact that once Alan _was_ single again, apparently Eric had made an effort to keep him single throughout his remaining time at the academy which Alan could only put down to him wanting to make sure once he was no longer a student Eric would be able to make his move without worrying about competition.

However, the thing Alan was most displeased about was learning Eric's initial interest in him was the result of a bet with his drinking buddies- and Grell. Eric had never included Grell in that term. It had always been his drinking buddies, and Grell. According to Grell they'd noticed Eric's '_adorably cute and reserved little partner_' who they all saw as being a William-clone in the making, who followed the rules, did his work and never acted inappropriately. Grell hadn't said what they'd put on it, but supposedly they'd challenged Eric to take his virginity.

"You're all tense, Alan," Ronald murmured. "What are you thinking about?"

Alan sighed and turned slightly to gaze up at him. "Eric..."

"He loved you," he said quietly. "I wish someone loved me like he loved you."

"William loves you, Ronald. You just haven't been together as long as us. Give it a few decades."

"Yeah, how long were you two together?"

"Nearly forty-two years."

"Wow. That's incredible. And he was always so sweet with you."

"He wasn't _always_," Alan mutter. "He used to be such a real jerk."

"Somehow I have no problem believing that," he laughed. "Go on, tell me how totally unromantic he was."

Alan laughed weakly and nodded, quietly filling Ronald in on how Eric was when they first met. That was one of the major differences between Ronald and Eric; Ronald would never have taken that bet, Eric did. While Eric seemed to just sleep around with anyone he could just for the fun of it, Ronald was honestly looking for affection and wanted to feel loved. Alan wasn't like either of them though. He'd never been interested in physical affection and it was well known at the time.

By the time Eric started to take a more serious interest in him Alan was starting to see him as more that a friend and partner. He had wanted to keep Eric at arm's length, he never wanted people to know about his illness after all. At first, Eric had seemed perfectly content with it all. He would smile and kiss him like there was nothing wrong. He'd gone further with Eric than anyone else, he'd trusted Eric more than anyone. He'd been nervous when Eric had first pulled him up onto his lap for the first the time, sliding off his jacket and undoing his tie and a few buttons on his shirt, letting his hands move over him as they kissed but had quickly given in, even if he was still unsure.

Eric was never disrespectful though, he took his time and was gentle, but he didn't over step the boundaries until a few months in when Eric had moved the kisses gently over his neck, pulling away his collar and nipping softly at his shoulder. Of course, Alan knew what was happening, he wasn't stupid; he knew what people said about Eric and his few friends- and he wasn't close to many people back then- had warned him Eric was only interested in one thing and that was getting him into bed. And Alan knew that was Eric's intention that night. Eric's touches were more purposeful and he'd slid off his own jacket and tie, followed by Alan's waistcoat, and their bodies had suddenly been pressed far closer together, moving against each other and causing such a delicious hot friction Alan had almost wanted to give in and let Eric have his way with him. That was until he realised Eric was undoing his shirt and his free hand had been sliding down over his rear.

Of course, Eric had been highly offended when Alan pushed him off and left with barely two words. It had been rather tense in the office the next day. Alan had barely spoken to him for days, despite Eric's attempts to make the situation better.

Ronald giggled and sat up. "Aww, I can't imagine a time when you and Eric weren't all over each other. I mean, everyone keeps telling me Eric used to be a player before he met you but I could never see it. It just seemed wrong, you know? He was _so _dedicated to you."

"Well, like I said, he wasn't always the nice guy he is- _was_," Alan said quietly, sitting next to him. "I didn't want to be just another conquest to him, you know?"

Ronald smiled and nodded. Of course he knew. Ronald had always wanted to be loved rather than used. The blonde knew exactly what he meant. Of course, Eric had talked him around eventually. Eric had promised to take it slow, that they wouldn't go any further than Alan was comfortable with, because apparently he'd never met anyone who'd ever made him feel like Alan did. And Alan, like the trusting idiot he was, had fallen for it. Within days Eric had sweet talked him into following him back to the bedroom. It had hurt like hell the first time, Alan was sure he'd been crying in sheer agony and he would have sworn it was worse than some of his attacks. Even so, once the pain faded it was more incredible than anything he'd ever felt. Sheer ecstasy. He'd never wanted to leave Eric's side again after that.

Eric had left before Alan even woke up the next morning, which was saying something considering he'd woken up at just gone three with an attack. He'd ended up in the hospital, embarrassed and furious at himself for letting Eric get to him. He liked Eric as a friend, of course, but he knew his reputation. He shouldn't have been so stupid. And then Eric came in, apparently concerned that he hadn't been in for work that morning. He might have believed him if Grell hadn't already been in to and spoken with him, '_accidently_' letting slip about the bed and Eric bragging to his friends.

"Ouch," Ronald muttered, suddenly reminding Alan he was actually telling a story. Ronald had been pretty much a silent for a while and he'd almost forgotten he was there. "You should never have taken him back. Whatever he said to get you back, you should have ignored it."

Alan laughed and leant against his shoulder. "Perhaps..."

"Hey, he was an idiot if he was willing to do that to you."

"Perhaps," he said quietly. "But if I had, I wouldn't have got to know him properly. I wouldn't have fallen in love with him like I did. If you ignored all the silly, insensitive mistakes William made where you be right now?"

"Yeah... I suppose you're right." He sighed and nuzzled against Alan's jaw, making an almost purring noise and making Alan giggle and squirm. "Is this helping at all?"

"Helping?" He frowned and Ronald gazed up at him silently for a long moment before it clicked in. "Oh... you mean with..."

"Eric," Ronald said quietly, nodding slightly. "Yeah. I mean... is this helping you at all?"

He frowned and nodded slowly. Actually, his chest didn't feel so empty. He felt almost... happy. He smiled up at Ronald and kissed his cheek. Ronald smiled and hugged him tightly. He felt a _lot_ better. Eric was alive- even if he was one of the only people who knew it- and even if he could never see him again, that was reason enough to live on, wasn't it? Ronald believed Eric was dead, _he_ was grieving, Alan was simply suffering after a break up. And yet it was Ronald smiling and supporting him and helping him to recover. That wasn't right.

"Yeah, actually," Alan said, pressing a gentle kiss to Ronald's lips. "Thank you, Ronald."

"For what?" he laughed.

"Well," he whispered. "You know, making me feel better... for everything you've done recently..." He smiled and squeezed his shoulders gently. "You're a big help. And William."

"Yeah," he said quietly. "He's a softy really."

"Ronald." They jumped and turned to the door. William was in uniform, watching them. "Are you two going to be ok on your own?"

"You're going in to work?" Ronald said quietly. William nodded. "Wait here, Al. Don't lose your place in the story. I want to see how he got out of it."

He clambered out of bed and wrapped his arms around William's shoulder and pulled him down into a deep, intense kiss that made Alan a little jealous. William pushed him away gently and Ronald sighed, pecking his lips once more.

"Be careful," he whispered, tangling his fingers into William's hair. "Please."

"Ronald..." he said gently. "I always am. Don't worry."

He sighed and nodded. William kissed his forehead and Ronald followed out on his heels. There were a few moments of muffled voices before Ronald returned, climbed back up onto the bed and nuzzled his neck again. And as before Alan giggled and squirmed.

"He didn't like being called a softy," Ronald laughed. "I don't mind though." Alan giggled and pulled him closer as Ronald moved his fingers over his sides, tickling him gently. "I'm a pretty nice guy and I'm not going to try and deny it. So, you were telling me how Eric got out of trouble?"

"I'm not sure you deserve it anymore," Alan said, squirming away and falling back the bed as Ronald tickled his sides. "Ronald!"

The blonde laughed and leant down over him with a huge grin, slowly entwining their fingers. "You don't have to go anywhere, Alan. Apparently we have a spare room."

"You didn't know there was a spare room?" Alan said, gasping for air and trying to stop laughing. "What did you think that door next to the bathroom was?"

"Well I assumed since you were sharing our bed..."

Alan laughed softly and ruffled his hair. Ronald had been so strong for him, he was still being strong. He sighed and smiled gently as Ronald's grin softened slightly. He was still just a child. He shouldn't have been suffering. Life had handed him more trouble than most reapers went through in their entire life. And the whole time he worried about other people and being liked. He was a complete idiot sometimes.

"Ronald."

"Yeah?" he said, perking up again.

"I'm going to look after you," Alan said gently. Ronald frowned and opened his mouth to argue but Alan carried on before he could. "Ronald, you've done so much for me already. I mean, you're trying to help me... let me help you too."

Ronald smiled gently and nodded, pulling him back up. "Alright, Al. Alright. Come on. How'd Eric get out of it?"

* * *

><p>Michelle was in William's office with Grell when he came in. They were splitting up his death list for the day. They turned hearing him come in. Grell squealed and threw his arms around him and for once William allowed in for a while before pushing him away. Michelle smiled.<p>

"Back then?" she said quietly.

"Part time for now," William said. "I don't really think Ronald and Alan are capable of being left alone for too long yet."

"Of course not," she said, picking up the list. "You and Sutcliff can handle this then. I've got kids to deal with."

"Bye then," Grell called, waving her out.

William quickly divided up the death list, handing Grell his and striding out but stopped in his office door, glancing out at the shared office and three empty desks. Grell stepped up behind him and leant against the door frame, frowning. It was suddenly incredibly empty and quiet. Ronald's desk was in the far corner, furthest way but facing his office door. It was covered in scraps of paper, a few books and magazines, a pot of pens and pencils- far more than any one person could use he was sure- a reading lamp and the brown book with that funny quilted pattern he used for his death list. And strangely enough, hiding under the desk and almost out of sight, what looked like a tool kit- probably for fixing or tuning up the engine on his scythe, even if he'd been banned from doing so in the office.

Directly across from his were Eric and Alan's, facing each other and pushed together. In the middle were a pair of lamps and a few pictures of the pair. Eric's side was almost as messy as Ronald's desk, covered in scraps, magazines, some of Alan's books and a spare pair of glasses that didn't have the blue tint that he never wore anymore. Alan's side had more books, all neatly stacked instead of scattered, a pile of papers, files and a few pens and pencils and the plain, elegant black ledger he used as his death list.

"Will?" Grell said. "Are you ok?"

"We'll need to find Alan a new partner for when he returns," William said quietly striding through the office.

He glanced at Eric's desk one last time. It would have to be cleaned off and moved. Everything would either be given to Alan, filed or destroyed. Eric's glasses had been returned to Alan, William had asked that his scythe be given too, but the higher ups had decided it was best to have it destroyed.

"If he returns, that is."


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N:** I wanted to upload this earlier, but I spilt boiling wter over my hand... yeah, I've had my hand in a bowl of cold water for the past four hours and it's still killing me. So, this is the last chapter. You might get a sequeal preview chapter if you're lucky. I want to put up the last of my Christmas fic for Christmas eve (the Eric chapter no less, because i felt so guilty about writing him out) and in a few days, the sequeal (in which a certain gorgeous blonde reaper will be returning) and some lemon for you this chapter. Have fun, and thank you for all the reviews so far.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Mr Spears, I was just looking for you."<p>

William turned slowly. A young reaper was watching him. He frowned. Marcus Rayburn, a reaper of average height and build, medium blonde hair and... well, an all round average man who was only a few years older than Alan, but a Senior Officer and a good, honest hard worker.

"Yes, Mr Rayburn?" William said.

"I was sent to tell you that they've just found Miss Finch," Marcus said, handing him a report.

William nodded. "I wasn't aware she was missing."

"Since yesterday," he replied calmly. That was good. William was getting tired of scared, trembling little reapers coming up and getting upset. "You were to be informed because you and she had history."

"And?"

"She's dead," he said. "Murdered."

"Obviously," William muttered. "How?"

"Conflicting evidence," Marcus said. "Her soul was missing- assumed taken by a demon- however the wounds indicate restraint and use of a death scythe. It's been rules she had her own scythe turned on her and her soul eaten." William nodded. "Mr Spears, I know it might seem inappropriate, but I know you're looking for another reaper in your division and-"

"You want to be considered," he said, folding his arms. "That's forward of you."

"I thought it would be best to be forward about it," he replied. "I understand the situation with Mr Humphries, I understand the reputation your division has for shortening careers and for quick transfers, I understand the challenge and I thought it was best to talk to you directly. I know your word is weighs in heavily on decisions about your division and I thought it would be best to talk to you directly. I work hard and I like to think I'm good at what I do. I'm merely asking for your consideration. It would be an honour to work with you and your division."

"I appreciate your honesty, Mr Rayburn," William said. "I will certainly look into your file and take you into consideration."

"Thank you, Mr Spears."

William nodded and turned into his division's office and through to his office. The desks had been all pushed into the middle of the room and covered in dirty paint covered sheets. The desks had been cleared off and everything being kept in boxes. Ronald had ended up doing most the work. Alan had been with him, sitting numbly in a chair, just watching quietly. William was sure he was trying to be strong, but of course it wasn't that easy. Currently, his three subordinates were working with Michelle and her division to repaint the office. Alan was sitting on the desks, mixing the paint and pouring it out into buckets. William had decided recently that it was time for a change. Too much had happened this year. It was time for a change. They were moving offices, so everything had to be put back how it was when they'd moved in.

Michelle was removing the division number from the door, while Ronald and the other younger officers painted the main office walls. William was half supervising them- although he trusted Alan and Michelle to at least keep some order there- and kept most his attention on Grell who had somehow talked William into letting him help with his files. He wouldn't have agreed but he didn't trust Grell with paint and the office had to be ready by that evening.

After two long, difficult months Alan was going to return to fully active duty the next morning. He would have a new partner to work with as well. Although William wasn't sure that was saying much. History had taught him that it would take a long time before they found someone permanent. They didn't really need partners. Grell worked alone most the time, and Ronald- Grell's official partner- worked with William or on his own more than with Grell. William very rarely worked with anyone other than Ronald. Alan and Eric were the only ones who routinely worked together and since Alan no longer had to worry about an attack, he didn't really need to work with a partner.

None of the candidates seemed appropriate though. Just like finding Eric and Grell had taken _years_ and Alan _could_ be just as disagreeable as the others. His entire division was made up of difficult, anti-social children when he thought about it. If someone didn't fit in they weren't going to stay long. Most people would have taken a chance to get away from supervising them, but... He almost smiled. He wasn't most people though. They were his idiots and he wasn't ready to leave them just yet. He couldn't see a normal, hard working reaper fitting in. Alan might have seemed like that on the surface, but he was still childish and petty underneath. William didn't like the idea of personnel sending in someone strict and stiff and emotionless. He was cold enough on his own, he didn't need someone else trying it as well.

A few hours later they were locking up the door for the last time and taking the last of the boxes a few corridors over. It was a little bigger than their old office, as something like a thanks for all their hard work during a difficult time, William supposed. It was a big square-ish room, with William's office off to the left with the door in the back left corner and a desk in each corner. They stacked up the boxes for filing in William's new office while personal possessions were put on their chosen desks after a fair bit of arguing between Ronald and Grell. William and Michelle had finally put a stop to that. Ronald got the desk in front of William's office and Grell got the one opposite him by the main door. Alan had the one furthest from the door across from Ronald, leaving the one furthest from William's office for the new member when they arrived.

After a while, Grell and Alan followed Michelle and her division out for some drinks, leaving only Ronald in William's office with him, helping him sort through his files and putting them into the various filing cabinets. They'd both been surprised that Alan had left with the others, holding tightly only Michelle's hand and letting her guide him out. It wasn't that unusual though. Michelle, for reasons only known to her and Eric, was incredibly devoted to protecting Eric and carrying out his final wishes. She had said Eric wanted her to look after Alan, so she was going to.

Suddenly, William found himself being pushed to the couch. He turned and saw Ronald grinning down at him. He rolled over and caught the back of Ronald's neck, pulling him down into an intense, heated kiss. The couch in this office wasn't the nice elegant leather of the last one. It was bigger- wider as well as longer- much softer and far more comfortable for that they wanted.

"How about we break in the new office?" Ronald panted.

"Hmm, I think that might be appropriate," William said with a small smirk, tracing his fingers along Ronald's jaw. "I have to make sure you approve."

"I know," he laughed, climbing up on all fours over William. "If it's doesn't feel right having sex in here then I'm afraid we're going to have to move."

"Of course."

"And... since we're having a changeup-"

"No."

"Aw, come on!"

"No."

Ronald pouted, glared down at him, then leant down and claimed his lips, tangling his fingers into his hair as William wrapped his arms around him. As always, Ronald groaned and arched his back slightly as William ran his hands over him. Ronald wasn't exactly hard to get worked up. William was pretty sure he could just look at Ronald and think dirty thoughts and the blonde would be turned on.

No matter how difficult the year had been, he finally had Ronald as his own after so long of watching him from a distance. The little blonde almost moaned loudly into his mouth as William gave his rear a firm squeeze, pulling him down against him forcefully. He tossed his head, gasping and giving William the perfect opportunity to nip roughly at Ronald's neck, causing the smaller reaper to arch his back and give a sharp cry, suddenly stopping his attempts to get William's shirt off.

"William," he cried, clenching his fists against William's chest, laughing weakly. "You wanna play rough, do you? You know I'm stronger than you?"

"While technically true..." William murmured against his neck, taking great pleasure in the soft moan and shivers he caused. He smirked and pulled off Ronald's top while he was distracted, tossing away carelessly and glancing over his soft, slightly tanned, sweat slicked skin and firm, toned muscles. "I've yet to see you use your full strength against me."

"I could start," Ronald said. He paused for a moment and William lay still and quiet for him, watching with a quiet amusement as Ronald stuck his tongue out in concentration, trying to get the buttons undone but his rushing was making him clumsy. "For heaven's sake..."

William smirked and took his hand gently, kissing his fingers. "What's your hurry, love?"

"Knowing our luck, Grell's about it burst in."

He smiled and nodded. It was unfortunately true. He drew Ronald back down and trailed kisses over his throat down to his shoulder, letting his hands slowly explore the strong, slim body above him. Ronald arched his back suddenly, letting out a breathy moan.

"No more games," he groaned, grabbing William's belt. "Get these off."

"Ah, you're so impatient."

Ronald grinned and pulled open William's pants, slipping them off his hips just enough to free his firm arousal. William hissed slightly as the cold air hit his heated skin and Ronald chuckled softly, slowly wrapping his fingers around his member and giving a quick tug. He grunted and bucked his hips, firming up considerably. Despite his age, Ronald knew what he was doing. That was something else William loved about the blonde; he was experienced enough to know how to please him without needing too much guidance or encouragement, but he _was_ still young and William could still find ways to surprise him things he'd never tried before. It was gorgeous to see Ronald looking nervous- a blushing, embarrassed child.

William let his head fall back with a quiet groan as Ronald leant down and a gorgeous wet heat surrounded him. His fingers slid absently into Ronald's soft, thick hair, guiding him closer without thinking, hot shivers shooting up his spine, thrusting lightly as Ronald ran his tongue along his full length with perfectly practised ease. That was something Ronald had never needed _any_ guidance with. He moaned Ronald's name softly, letting his eyes slide closed and Ronald giggled slightly, his mouth vibrating around him, making William gasp and clench his fist in Ronald's hair.

"Had enough?" Ronald murmured.

After a moment trying to catch his breath, and glaring at Ronald for stopping so suddenly, he sighed and ran his fingers lovingly over Ronald's jaw and gently brushing over his moist lips. Ronald was absolutely incredible, even if he didn't believe it. He pulled off his glasses and managed to toss them onto the coffee table- somehow managing not to break them- and leant over him. William groaned as their bodies slid against each other, their hips grinding together and their arousals brushing together.

"Boss," he breathed against his ear. "_Please_, I'll make it so good. I want to make you mine. I want to claim your body as my own. God, I want this _so_ badly. Please. You trust me, don't you?" William turned to him slowly, gazing into those huge, stunning eyes. Ronald wasn't lying to him and he did trust him but still... As if reading his mind, Ronald sighed and nodded, pulling down his own pants and moving to sit astride his hips. "We're going to have serious words about this, William, you've got to learn to share the fun."

"Don't try to tell me off when you're pretty much naked, Ronald," William panted, bucking his hips against Ronald behind and the blonde gave a low moan. "What are you doing?" Ronald smirked and grabbed William's wrists, wrapping his belt around them and fixing the buckle so William couldn't get lose. "What the- Rona-"

He was silenced by a rough kiss and Ronald pushed his tied wrists above his head and over the arm of the couch. If it hadn't been so intense and heated, William would have told him off for daring to be so forward as to tie him up but the sight of his little blonde lover over him and the feeling of his body him was completely overwhelming.

"We've spent so long working out all my little issues, boss," Ronald said quietly. "We've forgotten all about you and how you're such a control freak. So, we're going to start small and take just a little bit of you control at a time."

"Ronal- ah!"

Any coherent thoughts shattered as Ronald shifted, hissing and gripping his arm as his hot, tight, unprepared entrance took his length. William groaned and bucked his hips without meaning to causing Ronald to cry out, swearing loudly, his eyes losing their hazy and lust filled look. Forcing himself to be still, William waited quietly for Ronald to relax and adjust. After a few torturous moments, Ronald rocked his hips slightly and William groaned softly, moving his hips to meet Ronald's and twisting his wrists slightly, trying to get loose. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around the little blonde on his lap, moaning and swearing as the pain faded and the hungry, lustful look returned to his eyes. William groaned and tossed his head back, fighting harder against his restraints as Ronald laughed softly, running his finger teasingly over his chest and finally getting his shirt open.

"You're not in control here, boss," he panted. "Stop fighting and enjoy it."

"I'd enjoy it more if I was able to... to..."

Who was he kidding? Just the dark, playful grin on Ronald's lips was enough to make him give in completely. As far as Ronald was concern if William was enjoying himself he was going to get away with murder. William would put an end to that misconception sooner or later but for now every move Ronald made sent hot shudders through him.

"William..." Ronald moaned between various curses. "I..."

Suddenly an idea hit William and he slid his arms over Ronald's head, locking his wrists behind his neck, tangling his fingers into his hair and pulling him down into a forceful kiss, thrusting up to meet Ronald's movements, moaning softly.

"You talk too much," he breathed.

Ronald looked like he was about to answer but let out a sharp cry instead, arching back and clenching his fists against William's chest, tensing up around William, squeezing his thighs around his hips. The familiar, white hot ecstasy tore through William's body and he lost track of everything but the gorgeous blonde before him, clenching his fists in Ronald's hair and kissing him once more to cover any curses of his own.

As always, there were a few moments of peaceful stillness and silence before the real world return. Ronald collapsed forwards against William's chest, panting softly and shivering but closed his eyes and began to drift off anyway.

"Oi," William whispered.

"What?" Ronald said, glancing up.

"Untie me."

Ronald grinned and did as he was told. Once free, William reached under the couch and pulled out a blanket, laying it over them for Ronald to snuggle up in. "William..."

"Hmm?"

"This is serious, right?"

"What else would it be?"

"I dunno, I just really want this, you know?" Ronald laughed softly. "Forever..."

William smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Of course, Ronald. If forever is what you want, forever if what you'll get."

"Do you think Alan's going to be ok?"

"In time, I'm sure he will be. It'll be difficult for all of us." Ronald nodded slowly. "What about you? Are you ok?"

"Of course. I've got you to look after me. We should go home..."

"Hmm... what do you think of the new office?"

"Well, it was time for a change anyway. Maybe it's the end of our bad luck."

William smiled and nodded slowly. Ronald was already dozing off and knowing the door was locked, William was tempted to follow suit. He wrapped his arms around the little blonde and closed his eyes slowly. Forever... Ronald was so childish sometimes. Still, Eric and Alan probably said forever once. He sighed and kissed the top of Ronald's head. He'd give the little blonde forever if that's what he wanted. He wasn't going to deny he wanted it too. He'd do anything to keep Ronald- the silly little blonde had come from nowhere and captured his heart.

"We should go home, boss."

"You just said that."

"You ignored me though. We could pick up Alan and the three of us can go to bed."

"It's never going to happen, Ronald."

Well, it probably would if Ronald begged for long enough, but he didn't see the blonde staying awake long enough for that.


End file.
